Enlaces del Tiempo
by Dark Cat
Summary: La oscuridad ha caído sobre el reino de Hyrule, con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su pueblo, la princesa Zelda tendrá que hacer acopio de toda su fortaleza, para salvar al reino de su propio soberano, contando solo con la ayuda del héroe legendario.
1. Chapter 1

**Leyenda de Zelda: Enlaces del Tiempo**

* * *

 **Comentarios Iniciales:**

 **Los personajes de Link y Zelda de esta historia están físicamente basados en el juego de Twilnlight Princess, mientras que el resto de los personajes que no sean inventados serán los mas cercano a sus apariencias en Hyrule Warriors. La edad de nuestros protagonista también es un poco diferente, Zelda tendrá la edad de 20 años, mientras que Link aparentara ser físicamente cinco años mayor que ella.**

 **Esta historia hará muchas referencias de los juegos SS, OOT y TP. Utilizando solo esta Cronología en ese orden, sin interferir con ninguna otra. El contexto de este Fanfic se lleva miles de años después del final del juego de Twilnlight Princess.**

 **Como le he dado un pequeño cambio a Link, lo eventos en OOT se manejaran de una manera completamente diferente a lo que sucedió en el juego. Donde debido a la situación de nuestro héroe, al no haber Link niño, fue la princesa quien descuidadamente permitió que Ganondorf se apoderara de la Trifuerza y creara su reino del mal por siete años, hasta la aparición del héroe legendario, quien combatió contra el terrible tirano, destruyéndolo y con ayuda de la ocarina volverá el tiempo, permitiendo que se creara el mundo de TP. Todo esto será explicado más detalle en la historia y sus razones por la cual la he hecho de esta manera.**

 **Por otra parte, también anuncio que subiré un capitulo por semana, siendo principalmente los viernes. Para los que ya han leído mis historias anteriores, sabe que no dejo de trabajar en ellas hasta concluirlas.**

 **Por último esta historia en general será catalogada como un Drama, donde los personajes se verán involucrados en situaciones que los hará crecer y evolucionar a través de la trama sin acabar en tragedia. Debido a esto pueden aparecer escenas violentas, palabras malsonantes y se hará referencia a escenas que abarcan sensualidad sin caer en la vulgaridad, es por ello que será marcada como clasificación T. Por lo tanto, si no están acostumbrados a este tipo de lecturas, por favor ahórrense sus comentarios.**

 **La imagen de portada es de mi propiedad y la pueden encontrar en mi pagina de DA.**

 **Sin más que decir, Gracias y espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO UNO:**

 **" La esperanza son los eslabones de la cadena de un deseo..."**

\- Ante el calor de la batalla final, el herido héroe luchaba contra la maligna criatura, su cansado cuerpo apenas y podía soportar los temibles ataques. Temiendo por la vida de su amado, la diosa blanca al contemplar el sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer su elegido, haciendo uso de su poder, otorgó su energía vital al guerrero, ayudándolo a destruir y sellar aquel temible ente… Pero el precio que había pagado por aquella ofrenda, había sido devastador para el campeón de Hylia.

Sosteniendo entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de su amada, el guerrero suplicó a las tres divinidades creadoras del mundo, que deshicieran el hechizo de la diosa blanca sobre él, implorando que intercambiaran aquel destino, entregando su vida por la de la mujer que amaba… Más su petición fue rechazada, puesto las deidades supremas no podían recuperar lo que se había perdido.

Ante las lagrimas y el sufrimiento del caballero, las tres sabías explicaron al guerrero, el verdadero valor de aquella noble ofrenda, donde la diva había entregado su inmortalidad al paladín. Atrapándolo por siempre en una terrible e interminable batalla contra la oscuridad, la cual había jurado regresar y concluir con sus siniestros planes. Sabiendo que el guerrero no podría confrontar solo a aquella criatura, las sagradas diosas permitieron reencarnar el alma de diva blanca apara ayudar a su protegido a derrotar el mal cada vez que se presente…

Se dice que a pesar de los años, el inmortal héroe sigue resguardando el reino, protegiendo a sus habitantes, cumpliendo con su misión de mantener la esperanza y cuidar el poder sagrado, pero otros dicen que solo se encuentra simplemente esperando… a volverse a encontrar con su amada Diosa… - Narró con absoluto dramatismo el titiritero de sombras a su publicó, sintiendo las azoradas miradas de sus espectadores, siguiendo cada una de sus palabras.

El sonido de las ruedas de madera y el paso de los cascos de los caballos sobre el suelo de piedra interrumpió el natural y apacible ambiente de la plaza principal de la ciudadela, Los mercantes que habían bajado sus barullos para escuchar al maestro de las marionetas dar su espectacular presentación, murmuraban entre ellos, ante la presencia de aquel elegante carruaje que se habría paso entre las calles. Intrigados observaban la calandria que portaba los adornos e insignias de la familia real.

Ante la presencia de la carroza, pequeños niños admiraban atentos el paso de los enormes y blancos caballos que la jalaban, disfrutando de aquel extraño y único espectáculo, algunos de ellos se levantaron persiguiendo el vehículo, el cual estaba siendo custodiado por imponentes e imperiales guardias, montados en magníficas bestias de alazanes tonalidades...

Llegando a su destino, el carruaje se detuvo, mientras los briosos corceles resoplaban mordiendo sus frenos, mostrando su impaciencia. Ante ellos se encontraba la catedral más antigua del reino, siendo un replica exacta del famoso y antiguo templo del tiempo, lugar sagrado donde contaban las leyendas que descansaba la espada sagrada, arma del legendario héroe.

Ante el suave sonido del seguro de la puerta, la gente se arremolinaba ansiosa por conocer quien viajaba en su interior. Siendo atendidas por el capitán de la guardia, descendieron con cuidado y delicadeza un par de doncellas de la nobleza, sus largos vestidos arreglados indicaban que estaba en el rango más alto de la corte, pero para sorpresa absoluta de los habitantes fue observar, a la princesa del reino descender.

Su larga cabellera castaña clara brillaba ante la luz del astro rey, su delicado y fino rostro, adornado sin polvos mostraba su natural belleza, sus encantadoras pupilas azul ópalo relucía bajo unas largas y risadas pestañas. Adornada con el atuendo ancestral de las regentes del reino, la noble dama sonreía a sus súbditos, mostrando la pureza de su corazón.

Siendo considerada la joya del reino, no solo por su sin igual belleza, sino por su noble espíritu, los residentes de la ciudadela intentaron acercarse a la joven, tratando de mostrar su devoción, así esperando que aquella virtuosa alma escuchara sus plegarias.

Procurando proteger a la regente, los guardias aseguraban el paso de la entrada del catedral, evitando que los pobladores pudieran acercarse. Deseando pasar más tiempo con sus súbditos, pero sabiendo que le era imposible hacerlo, y menos en aquellos momentos, la princesa continuaba con su camino, subiendo los escalones de templo, hasta llegara a sus doradas puertas.

El fuerte sonido de la entrada al ser abierta anunció a los presentes de la presencia de un nuevo integrante, guardando el decoro, la noble dama caminó por el pasillo principal de la iglesia, escuchando como el eco de sus pasos resonaba en la estructura, apreciando el trabajo arquitectónico de esta. Sus largos y barrocos pilares, y aquellos coloridos ventanales que narraban la historia de las tres diosas y el cuento del héroe y la diosa blanca.

Deteniéndose frente al altar, Donde en el muro de la nave principal se encontraba la escultura de mármol blanco de las tres diosas, sosteniendo entre sus manos un triángulo que simbolizaba su sagrado poder. Sintiéndose conmovida ante aquella imagen, la dama la contempló en silencio, sintiendo como las lágrimas llenaban sus cristalinos ojos. No deseando perder más tiempo y sabiendo que no tenía mucho, camino hasta el pasillo izquierdo donde se encontraba el nicho y altar de velas de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Siguiendo el ritual acostumbrado de ofrendas, la princesa acercó su vela blanca, encendiéndola con la llamada de unas de las ya presentes, colocándola en el siguiente espacio de las portadoras, para después cerrar sus ojos. Arrodillándose ante la imagen de su diosa patrona sobre la banca de oración, sosteniendo entre sus manos su perlino rosario y una rosa, comenzando sus plegarias.

Sintiendo como su corazón se estremecía y sus manos temblaban, la princesa suplicaba con pasión a las diosas que escucharan su ruego, que la llenaran de sabiduría ante aquel oscuro e incierto rumbo en que se encontraba, que le brindaran la fortaleza para confrontar los oscuros deseos de su hermano, pero sobre todo deseaba, desesperadamente la salvación de su amado padre, quien había enfermado y estaba siendo arrastrado lenta y tortuosamente hasta su final.

\- Os lo suplico, por favor ayúdenme. – imploró murmurando con quebrada voz, sintiendo como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, sin saber que estaba siendo observada desde las sombras.

No deseando ser una carga para sus acompañantes, sabiendo que serían severamente castigados por haberla traído hasta aquella construcción, limpio las salinas gotas de su rostro, besando los pétalos de la flor, para depositarla frente al altar.

* * *

 **\- En el Castillo de Hyrule -**

\- ¿Cómo que ha salido, acaso no saben seguir ordenes? Les dije que no quería que mi hermana abandonara el castillo – Gritó Fúrico un joven de cabellera rubia casi platinada, sus brillantes ojos grises resplandecían encolerizados, imponiendo su alto porte, mientras aventaba los objetos del escritorio de su estudio contra el suelo en un arrebato de coraje.

Aceptando el regaño por parte del futuro monarca, el comandante del reino solo cerraba sus ojos, sabiendo que era mejor esperar a que pasara el arrebato del príncipe en silencio que intentar hablar con él.

La escena fue interrumpida por el fuerte repiqueteo de la entrada, dando paso a la presencia de uno de los soldados de la guardia, el cual anunciaba que la princesa había regresado y se dirigía hacia los aposentos del rey. Sin esperar respuesta de sus súbditos, el joven aristócrata abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerte movimiento mostrando su colérico carácter.

Callada escuchando la conversación de las doncellas de su corte, Zelda caminaba con la mirada agachada recordando la extraña conversación que había tenido con el ministro Rauru antes de abandonar la catedral, él cual le había indicado que tuviera fe, que las diosas jamás permitirían que la oscuridad cubriera el reino.

Ante las risas de las jóvenes que la acompañaban, no puedo mas que esbozar una fingida sonrisa, intentado mostrar su falso interés en los rumores y chismes que conversaban. Pero su tranquilidad fue destruida al escuchar la fuerte y molesta voz de su hermano mayor al llamara por su nombre. No deseando crear una escena, ni poner en riesgo a sus acompañantes, la dama comandó a su sequito a abandonarla apresuradamente, mientras ella se disponía a confrontar su familiar.

Ignorando las acciones de las doncellas, aún cegado por la ira, el joven monarca tomó a su hermana por la mano halándola hasta él, mientras le recriminaba sus acciones. Sintiendo como el dolor crecía ante la sujeción de su mano, haciendo acopio de su valor jaló su brazo liberándolo del fuerte agarre que había marcado su piel.

\- Suéltame Zander, tengo el derecho que yo quiera de salir de este palacio. – espetó enojada, mientras acunaba su mano contra su pecho.

\- Mientras este bajo el techo de este plació, seguirás mis instrucciones. – replicó, iracundo el príncipe acercándose hasta su hermana de manera amenazadora.

\- No tengo por que obedecerte, no eres mi dueño. – Refutó con sobriedad la princesa, retrocediendo ante la amenazadora pose de su familiar.

Contralado por el coraje y la falta de sumisión de su preciada fraterna, el regente alzó su mano dispuesto a castigarla y someterla físicamente, pero para su terrible suerte, su movimiento fue detenido al sentir como el filo de una espada tocaba su cuello.

\- Le recomiendo alteza, calmarse antes de que alguien salga herido. – expresó con absoluta seriedad una mujer alta de tez apiñonada, cabellera blanca y pupilas rojizas, atairada con el sagrado uniforme de los guerreros Sheikah.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada ante la presencia de la guardiana de doncella, bajó su mano y sin desear mostrar su derrota, el joven se alejó de las presentes con largos y rápidos pasos.

\- Gracias Impa, siempre llegas en los momentos correctos. – expresó la princesa sintiendo un enorme alivio llenar su interior.

\- No siempre. – replicó la seria guerrera notando las rojas marcas en la delicada piel de la aristócrata.

\- No sé cómo puedo cambiar tanto, desde que padre enfermó, se ha vuelto una persona completamente diferente. - dijo la doncella, mostrando el pesar de sus palabras.

\- El rey me ha enviado, quiere hablar contigo… Zelda, me temó que ha llegado la hora. – manifestó la guardiana de la joven, conociendo el pesar que traía con sus palabras.

* * *

 **-En los aposentos del rey -**

Haciendo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas, con una desaliñada caligrafía el monarca escribía una apresurada nota, sabiendo que su hora de partir había llegado, y que debía proteger el secreto del reino y el bienestar de su futuro. Daphnes terminaba de transcribir su última petición. Cerrando el pergamino con un rápido sello de cera. El monarca sostuvo en sus manos el papiro al tiempo que invocaba las antiguas palabras de las diosas, notando como una pequeña hada se materializaba tomando la comanda, desvaneciéndose con ella.

Ante el sonido de la entrada siendo abierta, recostando su cuerpo contra los almohadones, el orgulloso padre observaba como su hija entraba a la habitación, arrodillándose a un lado de su lecho. Siempre había sentido una infinita afinidad por su retoño, resignado y triste el soberano colocó su mano sobre su rostro, sintiendo como las cristalinas lágrimas de la princesa las humedecían.

\- Si tan solo hubieras nacido primero, te amo mi pequeña Zelda, mi dulce diosa. – expresó el rey con ternura.

\- Por favor, padre, no me abandones… No me dejes, Zander ha perdido la cordura, temo por el bienestar del reino, por el mío... Te necesito. – suplicó la doncella sintiendo como el calor empezaba abandonar a su progenitor.

\- Escúchame bien hija mía, que estas serás mis últimas palabras para ti. Tú naciste bajo una gran estrella, estás destinada a la grandeza, pero tu camino estará lleno de sufrimiento… No pierdas la fe, prométeme que no abandonaras este reino, que lucharas por su gente… Hyrule fue forjado bajo leyendas, cumple con tu tradición… y todo… estará… bien. - fueron las finales palabras del monarca con su último aliento de vida.

Desconsolada ante su perdida, fuertes sollozos cubrieron el cuerpo de la doncella al tiempo que se abrazaba contra la figura sin vida de su padre, mientras gritaba una y otra vez a las diosas su nombre, suplicándole que no la abandonara, que se quedara, hasta lastimar sus cuerdas vocales, mientras interminables gotas corrían por su rostro desenfrenadamente.

* * *

 **\- En la Arboleda Sagrada -**

Siguiendo la comanda que se le había impuesto, una pequeña hada volaba a toda velocidad entre las oscuras sombras del antiguo refugio sagrado. La pequeña viajera cansada, usando sus fuertes alas recorría el lúgubre lugar hasta llegar al los vestigios de una antigua construcción completamente en ruinas. Deseosa de terminar con su misión, se acercó a la figura que se hallaba oculta entre las sombras, que observaba impávido el oscuro firmamento, notando como nubes de oscuridad empezaban a surcar el cielo.

Ante la presencia de la pequeña hada, el joven posó su mirada sobre la mensajera permitiendo que le entregara su encomendado en sus manos, sabiendo que una vez más las ruecas del destino se habían movido llamándolo nuevamente a la batalla.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS:**

 ** _¨ La valentía es la capacidad de confortar tu propios temores_**

Sombras de oscuridad y tiemblas cubrían el reino, las grises nubes de tormenta llenaban el firmamento, mientras las gélidas gotas llenaban con su presencia la tierra.

La luz y la felicidad parecían haber sido arrebatadas de los campos y su gente, mientras la fúnebre procesión recorría los caminos. La elegante carreta negra halada por los retintos percherones llenaba de lagrimas los rostros de los habitantes, transportando dentro de ella al amado soberano. Siguiendo las atávicas tradiciones, el cuerpo del difunto rey estaba siendo trasladado hasta el cementerio de la aldea de Kakariko donde en compañía de sus ancestro reposaría eternamente.

Montada sobe su amado corcel de raza español blanco, ignorando la presencia de la lluvia sobre ella, siguiendo el mortuorio carruaje se hallaba la princesa del reino, su elegante figura a pesar de estar sumergida en el dolor destacaba contra la de los guardias que marchaban en silencio, A diferencia de su hermano quien seguía la peregrinación desde la comodidad de la calesa real.

Acompañándola sobre su regio alazán Impa observaba con atención los movimientos de su protegida, sabiendo bien la razón por la cual, la joven prefería viajar sobre su cabalgadura en vez de la compañía de su hermano. La noble guardiana no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se estremecía ante tranquilo rostro de la princesa, el cual ocultaba bajo una máscara el verdadero dolor que la atormentaba, manteniendo una triste pero serena presencia para apoyar y apaciguar la sensación de perdida de los fieles súbditos.

La profunda y sobria voz del ministro resonaba en el eco de las figuras de mármol, despidiéndose de su buen amigo y gran compañero, el ministro Rauru pronunció sus ultimas palabras en honor del rey, permitiendo entonces que los guardias bajaran el féretro de madera hasta el fondo de la sepultura. Llantos y voces de condolencia llenaron el ambiente, mientras fieles seguidores se acercaban al surco donde descendía el cuerpo del sabio soberano arrojando pequeñas ofrendas de flores, listones de colores así como objetos que simbolizaban para ellos respeto ante la perdida de su regente.

Escuchado como la guardia real en compañía del sepulturero comenzaba a tirar la tierra húmeda enterrando para siempre el cuerpo de su padre, impávida y con el corazón destrozado la princesa solo sentía como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, apreciando como el dolor y la impotencia crecían dentro de su alma, sabiendo que no solo estaba sellando a su progenitor sino también su propia libertad y destino. Cerrando sus ojos, intentando no gravar en su mente aquella imagen, apretó con sus manos la tela del faldón de su sombrío vestido, tratando de mantener y controlar aquella apariencia que necesitaba su gente.

Percibiendo como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, la aristócrata levantó su semblante, encontrándose la mirada de su guardiana, quien tratando de darle ánimos esbozó una simple sonrisa apretando con sus dígitos la piel de la joven intentando transmitir su apoyo y su pesar.

\- Zelda, es hora de retíranos al Palacio. – Ordenó con molestia y autoridad el futuro monarca, deseoso de salir de aquel clima.

Sintiendo como el odio y la incredulidad crecían dentro ella, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de controlar el impulso de contestar al comando de su hermano, la princesa solo guardo silencio.

\- Alteza, es una tradición que las mujeres de sangre real, se queden hasta que el ritual haya terminado… Como vuestra madre pasó temprano a mejor vida, es la obligación de las princesa colocar las guirnaldas sobre la lapida de vuestro padre. – Replicó el ministro interfiriendo en benefició de la doncella, sabiendo que realmente el joven no sabía nada de las costumbres de su propio reino y que aceptaría por completo su mentira.

\- Y no puede hacer eso ahora, no quiero que mi hermana arriesgue su salud en este clima. – contesto mordaz el príncipe sintiendo molestia ante la intervención de aquel hombre que siempre había despreciado.

\- Yo me encargare de la princesa, no permitiré que nada malo le suceda, su alteza. – expresó Impa imponiendo su presencia, haciendo que el futuro monarca retrocediera un paso.

Odiando cuando sus súbditos le impedían cumplir con sus planes, el heredero al trono solo mostró su molestia llamando a sus guardias retirándose del cementerio, sin saber como sus acciones y presencia llenaba de temor y de angustia el corazón de los habitantes del reino. Sintiendo empatía por la doncella, el viejo ministro se acerco a la joven cubriéndola con su capa roja, protegiéndola de la lluvia, aunque el deseaba realmente tener el poder de ayudarla de alguna otra manera.

Pasadas las largas horas y sintiendo como el frío cubría por completo su cuerpo entumeciéndolo, la joven se acercó hasta la tumba de su progenitor colocando las largas guirnaldas cumpliendo con su palabra. Sabiendo que no podía permanecer más tiempo, beso con cariño la mejilla de la estatua de su amado padre, sintiendo el contacto de la fría y áspera roca en sus delicados labios.

\- Te amo papá – susurró la princesa alejándose del sepulcro del hombre que más había amado con todo su corazón.

Siendo de las ultimas personas en abandonar el recinto, no deseando volver su vista la doncella caminaba hasta su montura, sosteniéndose del brazo de su fiel guardiana, buscando apoyo y consuelo con aquel gesto, sin saber que estaba siendo observada.

* * *

 ***** En el castillo de Hyrule *****

* * *

Molesto e iracundo como una vestía enjaulada, el futuro rey caminaba de un lado a otro en la seguridad del antiguo estudio de su difunto padre, su pasos resonaban en las paredes de piedras, mientras que continuaba con su invisible recorrido. Hastiado de aguardar el retorno de su hermana, el joven colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio de madera, para intempestivamente aventar con una de sus manos, el contenido de su superficie mientras dejaba salir un grito de coraje.

Ante el sonido del llamado de su puerta, el alto noble paro su arrebato de molestia, notando como la entrada se abría, dando paso al comandante de la guardia en turno, quien venia a informarle que la princesa había arribado ya al castillo y se encontraba en sus aposentos. Sintiendo un dejo de tranquilidad ante las palabras de sus subordinado, el futuro regente acepto al información, arreglando por un instante se apariencia para salir en busca de su adorada fraterna.

Resguardada en su alcoba, acompañada por la presencia de sus damas quienes terminaban de ayudarla a salir de las húmedas rompas que había utilizado para tomar un caliente y tranquilo baño, la aristócrata solo podía escuchar el murmullo de las voces de sus matronas, quienes conversaban plácidamente entre ellas intentado mitigar el dolor de la perdida de la joven.

Cubierta solo por una larga bata de algodón, mientras una de las doncellas, terminaba de cepillar su larga cabellera, la aristócrata contemplaba su rostro en el espejo que de su tocador. Apreciando como la palidez de su semblante así como la presencia de las cristalinas lágrimas aun en sus pupilas, la cuales reflejaban su pesar. No deseando ser una carga para sus cuidadoras, cerro sus parpados mientras inspiraba profundamente buscando dentro de ella, aquel valor que la ayudara a mantener su fortaleza.

Abruptamente se abrió la puerta de la alcoba sorprendiendo a todos los presentes detrayendo el apacible ambiente, sintiendo como la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella, la princesa se levanta jalando la tela y cabiendo su cuerpo al notar la presencia de su hermano en su habitación. Temiendo por la seguridad de sus acompañantes ante el iracundo brillo de las pupilas de su fraterno, la joven despidió a su sequito, quienes no deseando n estar en presencia de aquel hombre, salieron rápidamente de la habitación, a excepción de una matrona que se negaba abandonar el lado de su soberana.

\- Quiero hablar con mi hermana a solas. – expresó con frialdad y molestia el monarca.

A pesar de sentirse intimidada y atemorizada, la cuidadora de la doncella solo mantuvo su postura no apartándose de lado de su dama.

\- Lo siento alteza, pero no puedo cumplir con sus ordenes, no puedo dejar a la princesa sola con usted de esta manera tan impropia. – replicó con valor la alistadora a pesar de que sus manos temblaban de miedo.

Iracundo ante la negación de sus ordenes y deseos, el futuro regente tomo a la señora del brazo y con fuertes y violentos movimientos empezó a sacarla de la habitación. Ante el semblante de dolor de la mujer y las brutales acciones de su hermano, enojada, la princesa jaló con fuerza el brazo de su fraternal gritándole y obligándole que detuviera su arrebato. Ante la defensa de la doncella, la mucama libero su articulación y sin perder tiempo, abandono la habitación en búsqueda de la guardiana de la aristócrata, quien era la única que persona que podía defender en la princesa en aquel momento.

Enojado por la rebeldía de su querida hermana, el joven tomó por la fuerza una de las manos de su allegada, apretando su frágil muñeca sometiéndola. Indignada, y adolorida, no deseando acabar con la articulación lastimada como había sucedido en el pasado la princesa solo dejo salir un quedo quejido de dolor al tiempo que acomodaba su cuerpo y paraba con sus acciones. Satisfecho de haber conseguido su victoria el futuro regente observaba ávido detenimiento, la figura de su pariente. Sus frías pupilas recorrían cada detalle de su semblante para bajar lentamente hasta su cuello y poco a poco su cuerpo, notando como la traslucida tela de la bata que la cubría enmarcaba su fina y grácil, despertando dentro de él, aquel mar de oscuros y prohibidos sentimientos.

Sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, y como pequeños temblores recorrían su espalda, apretando sus dientes, al aprecia la mal sana mirada de su hermano sobre ella, la doncella no podía hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus parpado al notar como su pariente levantaba su otra mano acercándola lentamente hasta su rostro, pero antes de que los ásperos dígitos de la mano del joven tocaran la tersa piel, el príncipe fue sujetado por el cuello de túnica separándolo por un fuerte movimiento.

Sin poder contener su equilibrio ante el improvisto ataque, el joven golpeó con su espalda la pared de piedra, posando sus frías pupilas sobre su agresor. Como todo guerrero dispuesto a defender el honor y la vida de su señor, se encontraba la antigua Sheika, quien cubría con su cuerpo y presencia la princesa.

\- Quítate del camino mujer, esto es algo entre Zelda y yo. – Ordenó iracundo el joven.

Ante el oscuro y amenazante tono de voz de su fraterno, la princesa no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, mientras inconscientemente, se resguardaba bajo la protectora imagen de su guardiana. Ante las acciones de su protegida la guerrera de las sombras, apretó sus puños, preparando su cuerpo a confortar físicamente al monarca.

\- Lo siento alteza, pero ambos sabes que no puede estar aquí. – replicó con seriedad y naturalidad la Sheika.

\- Que te quitas de una buena vez, como tu soberano te lo ordeno. – comando sombríamente el joven, mostrando por completo su furia.

\- Yo solo obedezco ordenes de la princesa. – replicó con soberbia y tajantes la guardiana de la doncella.

\- Mentiras, Antes respondían ante los mandatos del aquel insufrible viejo…

Comenzó a decir el príncipe, pero antes de que terminara aquella frase, para sorpresa de los presentes, el joven fue golpeado por la fuerte y firme mano de su la doncella. Incrédulo Zander solo podía sostener su roja mejilla y herida mejilla.

\- No te atrevas a llamar a nuestro padre de esa manera… podrás intentar humillarme y aterrorizar a todos con tus palabras… pero jamás permitiré que insultes el nombre de nuestro progenitor. – espetó con devoción y fuerza la princesa mostrando por primera vez su verdadero sentir y fortaleza.

Ante la iracunda mirada de su fraterna y sabiendo que no había manera de que pudiera acercarse a la joven mientras estuviera bajo la protección de la guerra, el príncipe solo dio la vuelta abandonado la habitación, planeando en su mente su venganza.

* * *

 ***** En la Catedral de la Ciudadela *****

* * *

Rauru quien se había quedado contemplando la imagen de las diosas, solo podía pensar en la terrible tragedia de la muerte de su amigo, el rey Daphnes desde joven había mostrado ser una persona abierta, sensible, pero sobre todo noble y justo. Lo cual lo había ayudado a crear bajo su soberanía un reino prospero, pero a pesar de ello, el destino le había jugado cruelmente, primero al arrebatarle a su primera esposa, la madre del príncipe Zander, quien trágicamente se había quitado la vida, dejando un extraño e indescifrable mensaje explicando sus razones, para años después perder a su segunda reina, el amor de su vida como le decía el monarca, la progenitora de la princesa Zelda, la cual falleció al poco tiempo de dar a luz por la dificultad del parto. Quedando completamente solo, criando en solitario a sus dos hijos, para ahora irse en manos de aquella terrible enfermedad.

\- Un buena tumba, para un gran hombre. – pronunció una seria voz.

\- Así es, me imagino que estas aquí por que también lo has sentido. – expresó el clérigo, con sobriedad.

\- La oscuridad se esta esparciendo lentamente, las diosas están preocupadas. – replicó la figura que se hallaba a espaldas del clérigo cubierto por un larga capa y caperuza azul.

\- ¿has venido ante el mandato de ellas? – preguntó serio el hombre de alta edad volteando a ver a su visitante.

\- No del todo, he venido por que he sido convocado a buscarte una vez más Saga de la Luz. – replicó el joven, sacando de sus ropajes un pergamino con el sello real.

Tomando la misiva en sus manos, el clérigo leyó con cuidado las palabras escritas en su contenido sintiendo como una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, una vez más había subestimado por completo a su amigo, quien siempre había sido un gran estratega.

\- Sígueme joven héroe, tengo que ponerte unas cuantas décadas al corriente desde tu último contacto con los mortales de este reino. – Expresó jovialmente el hombre avanzando atrás del alatar listo para cumplir la misión que de pedía de él.

El visitante permaneció en silencio contemplando la imagen de las tres deidades, recordando en su mente cuando fue labrada aquella estatua tras la invasión del crepúsculo, como recordatorio y honor en la reconstrucción del caído reino, algo que ahora ya había sido olvidado por completo.

\- El pequeño Daphnes siempre creyó en ustedes. – expresó el guerrero legendario con sobriedad, antes de seguir la figura del clérigo.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, gracias por dejarme sus comentarios. Como sabran prometí subir un capítulo cada viernes, pero como no podre cumplir esto este fin de semana, lo he presentado un día antes, lamentó si esto molestá alguien pero intentare que no vuleva a pasar este tipo de situaciones.**

 **Así como agradesco a todos lo lectores que me siguien con este novela, que sera sumamente drámatica e intensa. Así como espero que la disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización... Cyaooooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES:**

 _ **¨El temor esta fundado en el control, y la ilusión en la libertad ..."** _

Tenues haz de luz iluminaban la concurrida habitación, las elegantes y rojas cortinas resplandecían, ante los ápices de los rayos que entraban por los grandes ventanales. La enorme mesa de madera de caoba, reflejaba sus diferentes coloraciones en contraste contra los dorados y plateados bastones de multicolores, que decoraban las paredes del recinto.

A la cabecera de la ovalada mesa, sentado en una elegante silla dorada decorada con los más finos metales y telas, se haya sentado el príncipe del reino y futuro monarca, quien escuchaba sin atención, el murmullo y barullo de sus concejales quienes discutían entre ellos la situación actual del reino y los principales tema de interés. Aburrido Zander solo observaba como once de los doce miembros de la asamblea, intercambiaban ideas entre ellos, buscando su última palabra o aprobación cada vez que llegaban a un acuerdo en un tema en especifico.

Recorriendo con su mirada los rostros de aquellos ahombres, el futuro rey no puedo evitar fruncir su ceño al posar su mirada en la vacía silla que pertenecía al alto ministro y antiguo amigo de su padre, Raru el gran ministro, era un hombre de alta edad y tan sabio que algunos lo llamaban el búho de Hyrule, que representaba la voz principal y cabeza de la asamblea, pero para él no era mas que un persona fastidiosa que siempre se metía en su planes, haciendo que su padre continuamente lo amonestara y recriminara una y otra vez como es que debería comportarse y lo que se espera de un buen soberano.

El príncipe estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del nuevo tema que estaban discutiendo los presentes, hasta uno de los concejales llamó nuevamente al monarca de manera fuerte y fuera de protocolo, obteniendo como resultado las frías pupilas del joven sobre el y la incrédula mirada de sus compañeros por su comportamiento. Apenado por su actuar el hombre de mediana edad, quien representaba la provincia del norte, llevo su mano a su boca fingiendo que tocia, recuperando su decoro e imagen. Impaciente el futuro monarca levantó elegantemente un ceja, mientras gesticulaba al conciliador que continuara con sus palabras.

\- Alteza, hemos estado hablando sobre el tema de la propuesta del rey de Catalia, concerniente sobre su gran interés del príncipe Cecil por la princesa, así como las ventajas que proporcionaría esta unión entre reinos y todos creemos que es favorable aceptar la oferta de matrimonio que han presentado. - Expresó con suma tranquilidad y jovialidad el noble, mientras su compañeros aprobaban su elección de palabras.

Sintiendo como su corazón se detenía en su pecho al escuchar aquella frase, el regente experimentó como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al procesar aquella imagen en su mente. Su amada hermana siendo desposada por un simple humano, indigno e incapaz de ser hacerla feliz y colmarla de las riquezas que merecía, pero la idea que mas lleno de terror y aberración al joven, fue imaginar a su dulce fraterna embarazada, cargando en su vientre la sucia sangre y semilla de aquel hombre; Cuando ella una Hyliana tan pura, con el linaje de la diosa blanca según los antiguos escritos y que representaba la misma semblanza de la divinidad, sería manchada por aquellas sucias manos. Percatándose como la furia crecía lentamente en su interior con aquel concepto, apretando sus puños y levantándose intempestivamente, el aristócrata golpeó con su articulación la mesa.

\- Basta, no permitiré que ustedes seniles ancianos comprometan el futuro y la felicidad de mi hermana. – expresó con furia y determinación el monarca.

\- Pero alteza, su padre estaba de acuerdo en esto, uno sus últimos deseos, fue asegurar la mano de la princesa con una buena casa y estirpe… El reino de Catalia es prospero, pacífico y un gran aliado, así como el príncipe Cecil, es joven, viril y bien educado, un perfecto compañero. – replicó angustiado uno de los asesores.

\- ¡ SILENCIO! Como príncipe de esta región y futuro monarca me opongo a que continúen este tipo de tratos, es incoincidible que en estos momentos cuando mi amada hermana esta sufriendo la perdida de nuestro padre, ustedes estén pensando en casarla y conseguirle un marido… Deberían sentirse avergonzados, conspirando contra la joya de nuestro reino, exhibiéndola como si fuera un premio, no permitiré que continúen con esto. – Expresó enojado el aristócrata haciendo sentir culpables a los presentes, quienes solo guardaron silencio bajando sus cabezas.

Sabiendo que había ganado aquel confrontamiento y manipulando a los miembros del consejo, el joven regente salió de la sala de reuniones en busca de su refugio preferido, ya que tenía planes que hacer y no iba permitir que retiraran a su hermana de su lado, no ahora que ya no estaba su padre para detenerlo.

* * *

 **\- En la ciudadela del Castillo -**

* * *

El sonido de las risas de los niños, así como el barullo de los comerciantes, las ruedas de los carretas y caballos que transitaban llenaban el ambiente, a pesar de los grandes listones y moñas de colores negros que adornaban los negocios, así como los que portaban algunas personas para mostrar su respeto por la perdida del monarca, los habitantes de la ciudadela seguían con la continuidad de sus vidas.

Entre las múltiples casas, escondida entre el laberinto de pasillos se hallaba una vieja y antigua taberna, su desgastado letrero había perdido sus colores, dejando ver solo algunas de sus adornas letras. En su interior se encontraban pocos clientes, que consumían algunas bebidas sobre la barra o en separadas mesa, disfrutando de la tenue y antigua música de ambiente del lugar, ahogando sus recuerdos y penas en aquel intoxicante líquido.

Sentado oculto de la entrada y protegido por dos columnas se hallaba una seria figura que observa con atención el oscuro brebaje de su tarro. Ante el aroma de humedad llenado sus pulmones y la melancólica canción que se escuchaba, el joven no puedo evitar cerrar sus ojos rememorando siglos atrás cuando aquel lugar había sido creado y su importancia en la salvación del reino contra la invasión del crepúsculo, cuando las maderas brillaban pintadas con su barniz, los grupos de artistas peleaban por entonar sus canciones en vivo, y sus aliados discutían animosamente sobre sus estrategias, que acaban normalmente en pequeñas riñas, que eran saldadas siempre con una competencia de bebida.

Sintiéndose nostálgico y dejándose ser presa de sus recuerdos, el guerrero recordaban con avidez aquella época en que la luz había retornado al reino, cuando había visto por última vez el alma de su adorada diosa, evocando con dolor y pesar como se había separado de ella, haciéndola continuar con su vida y obligándola a olvidar con el tiempo su recuerdo.

\- Los viejos recuerdos seguirán siendo nuestras prisiones, sino los dejamos ir. – expresó el ministro Rauru tomando asiento en la mesa, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

Resignado ante las palabras del aquel hombre el caballero solo suspiro, mientras sus pupilas volvían a cubrirse por un extraño brillo de frialdad.

\- Ellos siempre estarán conmigo mientras los tenga en mi memoria, triste es saber que muchos ya no existen entre nosotros por haber sido olvidados. – replicó con mordacidad el guerrero posando su mirada sobre el sabio.

\- Muy cierto, pero la inmortalidad no se obtiene de solo de recuerdos, sino también del resultados de nuestras acciones, es como esta taberna, tal vez para muchos es solo una pocilga más, pero en realidad, es una de las edificaciones que ahora alimenta el gran corazón de la ciudadela, sin ella, no se hubieran creado más lugares y permitido que los viajeros descansaran y empezaran a construir sus casas creando lo que ahora conocemos. – expresó con sobriedad el sabio.

\- Ahórrate conmigo tus sermones, Tal vez siga teniendo la apariencia de un joven, pero sabes muy bien que tengo más edad en esta tierra, que incluso tu primera reencarnación. Ve a buscar a otro incauto para tus palabras, que ustedes los mortales no saben nada sobre la inmortalidad, mas que sus estúpidas ideas y conjeturas ilusionistas llenas de fantasía absurda. – replicó el héroe legendario con frialdad.

Ante las profundas pupilas azul zafiro del guerrero legendario, el decano no puedo evitar sentirse reprimido como un simple niño ante la sabiduría que brillaba en aquellos ojos. Raru, sabía que de los cuatro ilustrados, el era la segunda persona que tenia más contacto con los verdaderos sentimientos del héroe. Aunque su cuerpo mortal envejecía por los años atado al infinito ciclo de la vida, el regio hombre solo podía sentir lástima y condescendencia por el elegido de las diosas, quien era inmutable ante tiempo existiendo en una dolorosa perpetuidad.

\- Olvídalo, dime ¿por qué me has convocado?, creí que todo lo que teníamos que discutir lo habíamos contemplado la noche anterior. – expresó con desinterés el caballero, volviendo a posar sus iris sobre su fría bebida.

\- Las cosas han cambiado, tengo noticas que algo terrible ha sucedido en el palacio, no me han confirmado, pero pensé que deberías estar informado y más cuando se trata de la vida de la princesa. – expresó con ansiedad el ministro.

Intentando disimular su tensión ante la mención de la doncella, el joven solo cerró sus parpados evocando en su mente la imagen de su amada diosa, la cual había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

\- ¿han confirmado su identidad?, no quiero volver a verme involucrado en otro fiasco como sucedió hace una centuria. – expresó el guerrero, mostrando su molestia en su mirada, al recordar como las anteriores sagas lo había hecho involucrase en la vida de los mortales, cuando realmente su presencia no era necesaria.

\- Yo mismo he visto el aura dorada de la diosa en ella, no existe duda, pero si deseas corroborarlo por ti mismo podrás verla esta noche, Impa esta planeando retirarla del palacio y llevarla con su pueblo para protegerla, antes de que el príncipe sea coronado. – explicó el sabio con absoluta seriedad, sabiendo lo importante que era esta parte de su plan antes de que la oscuridad despertara por completo.

Sabiendo que había caído prisionero de su propia curiosidad el héroe solo suspiro, recargando su espalda contra la silla, aceptando su propia derrota. Quería creer en las palabras del sabio y continuar con la estrategia que habían creado, pero dentro de él, existía una pequeña voz que los incitaba a visitar a la dama, aunque no tenía idea de donde provenía aquel presentimiento. Sin decir más el caballero levantó el tarro de cristal hasta sus labios dando un largo trago a su amarga bebida, para posteriormente abandonar su asiento dejando un par de rupias sobre la mesa, otorgando una cantidad mayor al precio de los que había consumido.

* * *

 **\- En el ala Sur del castillo de Hyrule -**

* * *

El ocaso llenaba el firmamento de rojas y azules tonalidades, mientras el astro rey desaparecía entre las montañas dejando el cielo a la reina de plata y su sequito de brillantes estrellas.

Apurada la Sheikah recorría los fríos pasillos del castillo, notando lo despejado que se hallaban mientras las sombras crecían lentamente en ellos. Ansiosa la guerrera de la penumbra buscaba el rastro de los usuales soldados que custodiaban el palacio, intrigada e intranquila se cuestionaba del inusual silencio que cubría los pasadizos, cuando escucho el singular sonido de pasos acercándose a su localización. Preparando su cuerpo para la batalla, posó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada gigante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento o localiza la fuente el sonido, este se detuvo de improvisto. Apreciando como una gota de sur resbalaba por su sien, mientras su corazón se aceleraba por la adrenalina de su cuerpo, la fuerte mujer solo apretaba con mayor fuerza su arma esperando ansiosa.

Un estridente chillido lleno el ambiente al tiempo que la luz de las antorchas se extinguían, siguiendo su instinto la guerra movió su cuerpo esquivando la filosa hoja de una extraña y colosal bisarma, enfocando sus rojas pupilas en la silueta de su atacante Impa solo podía aprecia la oscura y sombría figura que sostenía aquella modificada arma. La letal espada compuesta por un lado por una forma de hoz, con una filosa y delgada cuchilla paralela hasta su empuñadura, resplandecía de manera sobrenatural en el sombrío ambiente.

Notando como la hoja se movía y su enemigo se preparaba para su siguiente ataque, la experta Sheikah desenvaino su espada dispuesta a eliminar aquel ente. Con un rápido y certero movimiento el encapuchado arremetió contra la mujer, el golpe de ambos aceros impactándose llenó el recinto mientras los guerreros posaban toda su fuerzas en su armas. Buscando la ventaja, el hombre cambio la postura de su cuerpo, permitiendo mover su centro de equilibrio y balance, girando en su propio eje, aventando el arma de la guerra abriendo un espacio en su defensa. Sabiendo que se encontraba en un punto vulnerable Impa usando sus movimientos de acrobacia dio una voltereta hacia atrás, sintiendo el corte del aire sobre su rostro en el giro. No deseando que su victima escapara, el ente embistió con fuerza, arremetiendo con una combinación de cortes verticales y horizontales obligándola a tomar un postura defensiva, bloqueando cada uno de los embates.

Conociendo que no podía continuar de aquella manera, la guerrera, dejo salir un fuerte grito de batalla, al tiempo que insertaba su fiel espada en el espacio de las hojas del arma de su enemigo atrapándolo. Sintiendo la ventaja sobre su oponente, movió su cuerpo alzando una de sus piernas lista para golpear el pecho de su contrario, pero para absoluta sorpresa de ella, el encapuchado giro la base de su empuñadura haciendo que ambas hojas de su espada se separaran, creando dos independientes armas.

Esquivando con precisión el ataque de la Sheikah, el hombre utilizó su nakigami para golpear el costado de la guerrera hiriéndola. Sintiendo como su piel era desgarrada por la afilada y curvilínea hoja, Impa giró el resto de su cuerpo en una flexible y casi imposible posición, moviendo su espada en el proceso. Notando el movimiento de su contraria, el encapuchado utilizó su ninjato para bloquear la estocada de la gigante espada, pero su reflejo no fue tan veloz como había anticipado. Utilizando toda su fuerza ala Sheikah atravesó con su acero el cuerpo de su enemigo empalándolo por completo y levantando su torso sobre el suelo, pero su victoria fue momentánea al sentir un pulsante dolor cubrir cada una de sus células. Percibiendo como sus pulmones ardían al expenderse intentado jalar aire. mientras el metálico y ferroso sabor de la sangre llenaba sus papilas gustativas cubriendo su paladar.

Derrotada y herida Impa solo podía observar con terror como el cuerpo de su enemigo desparecía de la punta de su arma, mientras la afilada hoja de la nakigami que atravesaba la boca de su estomago era removida lentamente. Maldiciéndose así misma por su propia falta, la guerrera cerro sus ojos concentrando en su mente su último recurso; dispuesto a terminar la vida de aquella mujer el encapuchado alzó su nuevamente armada bisarma, para bajarla con un rápido y fuerte movimiento en vertical clavando en el suelo la punta de esta.

* * *

 **\- En el ala Norte del Palacio -**

* * *

Recorriendo los desolados corredores del oscuro castillo, Zander limpiaba el vestigio de sus anteriores actos de sus manos haciendo que la blanca tela de su pañuelo se pintara de oscuras y carmesí manchas. Satisfecho y jubiloso el príncipe continuaba su trayectoria hasta la biblioteca donde se hallaba su hermana, dispuesto a explicar sus intenciones esperando dejar en claro su poder sobre ella.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos la princesa continuaba leyendo el antiguo texto que yacía en sus manos, haciendo continuas pausas mientras recordaba en su mente las leyendas que le había contado su padre cuando era niña, siendo entre ellas su favorita, la del héroe que regresaba a salvar el alma de su amada diosa, una trágica historia de amor eterno, donde los eternos amantes se encontraban nuevamente, pero no podía permanecer juntos debido al deseo de las deidades. Abriendo sus ojos la doncella solo pensaba como deseaba conocer a alguien que la amara con la misma intensidad y pureza como lo hacía el caballero a la divinidad blanca. Suspirando Zelda cerró el libro al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente, incorporándose y gustosa de recibir a su guardiana, que le había indicado que la esperara en aquella área, avanzo hacía la entrada, pero al notar la fuerte figura de su hermano cruzando el lumbral, la felicidad abandono su semblante.

\- Querida hermana, por fin te encuentro. – expresó el príncipe con tranquilidad y amabilidad.

\- Zander, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que estarías en tu estudio trabajando como siempre. – replicó la dama de manera nerviosa poniendo mayor distancia entre ellos.

\- Eso intentaba hacer, pero hoy al reunirse el consejo discutimos un tema muy delicado, que deseaba comentar contigo. – explicó el joven mostrando verdadera sinceridad en sus palabras.

Intrigada por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano, y el apacible pero preocupado semblante de este, la princesa no puedo evitar mostrar en su rostro su empatía.

\- La situaciones es la siguiente, no sé si estas al tanto de estas cosas Zelda, pero nuestro padre tenía planeado unirte en matrimonio para crear una mejor futuro en Hyrule, aceptando la propuesta del rey de Catalia para que desposaras a su hijo. – explicó con paciencia y tranquilidad el príncipe acercándose lentamente a su hermana.

Sorprendida por las palabras de su fraterno, la princesa buscó alguna señal de mentira en las grises pupilas que la observaban, sintiendo al tiempo como su respiración se cortaba, con el simple pensamiento de que su padre hubiera sido capaz de planear aquello sin siquiera consultarla.

\- Calma Zelli, Cunado mencionaron el asunto por supuesto que intercedí evitando que continuar con aquellos planes. No voy a permitir que estos hombres te utilicen como un premio solo para obtener beneficios, jamás toleraría que lastimaran de aquella manera… tu mereces algo mejor. – expresó el aristócrata utilizando el antiguo sobrenombre que siempre empleaba cuando eran niños.

\- Gracias Zander, papá nunca me dijo nada sobre esto, si me alentó varias veces a llevar una relación de amistad por correspondencia con el príncipe Cecil, pero no nada que implicara una unión entre nosotros… No lo entiendo. – contestó la doncella, sintiendo real agradecimiento a su hermano por haberla ayudado.

El regente solo se mantuvo en silencio pero al notar la angustiada postura de su filial, el acercó con decididos pasos hasta ella, abrazándola con ternura intentado trasmitir su apoyo.

\- Yo jamás permitiré que te lastimen, ahora que nuestro padre no esta con nosotros, me encargare de protegerte, nunca te separaran de mi lado. – expresó con devoción el príncipe.

Al principio la joven se había sentido reconfortada por el gestó y la presencia de su hermano, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras y la verdad que existía dentro de ellas, así como al sentir como las manos de su fraterno comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo de una manera impropia a la que haría un familiar; Horrorizada Zelda empujó el pecho Zander con fuerza separándose de su hermano por completo.

\- Esta loco, lo que estas pensando no es posible, soy tu hermana por el amor de las diosas compartimos la misma sangre de nuestro padre. – expresó escandalizada la princesa alzando su voz por completo.

Inmutado ante las acciones de la princesa, el joven atrapo la mano de Zelda, intentado jalarla hacía el, pero la doncella en un acto de defensa tomó el viejo libro aventándolo, haciendo que soltara su articulación. Intentado huir de la presencia de su hermano, trató de avanzar hacia la puerta, pero su escape fue interrumpido obligándola a esconderse entre las múltiples repisas.

\- Vamos Zelda, se razonable, eres una mujer muy inteligente sabes perfectamente que si te casas con cualquier otro por ley tendrás que abandonar el reino y eso es algo que tu nunca has deseado… En cambio si aceptas ser mi reina, no solo haremos Hyrule un reino prospero y poderoso, sino también mantendremos una estirpe de sangre pura Hyliana, algo que se ha estado perdiendo dentro de nuestra familia…. Solo imagina nuestros hermosos hijos creciendo en su ancestral tierra sin la presencia de aquellos sucios humanos, en un paraíso como cuando fue fundado por las diosas. – Expresó con tranquilidad y sagacidad el regente buscando la presencia de la doncellas entre los estrechos pasillos intentado localizarla.

Asustada Zelda respiraba agitadamente mientras intentaba ocultarse, trataba de controlar sus sinspraciones sintiendo las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón en su pecho. Nunca antes se había imaginado que su hermano estuviera tan obsesionado con la idea de purificaciones del linaje, un concepto que había sido revocado hace años dentro de la monarquía del reino. El cual solo había ocasionado innumerables tragedias quedando como un tema prohibido. Angustiada al escuchar como se acercaban los pasos de su hermano a su refugio, sabiendo que la única manera oportunidad de huir seria por la entrada, la doncella asomó su vista por la orilla del mueble de madera, observando la cercana distancia a la que se encontraba puerta de la habitación. Sabiendo que no era la mejor ruta y que podría utilizar las mesas de lecturas como obstáculos contra su hermano en una persecución, apretando sus dientes y alistando su cuerpo para la carrera que haría, Sin perder el tiempo Zelda salió de la seguridad de su escondite para atravesar con ligereza el pasillo, pero al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la fuerte superficie del escritorio de lectura para impulsar su cuerpo y saltar el sobre el, una mano la apresó por la base de cuero cabelludo, halándola para perder el equilibrio y después impactar su rente contra la lisa extensión de la madera aturdiéndola por completo.

Satisfecho de haber atrapado a su presa, el príncipe sonreía mientras notaba como inútilmente su hermana quien aún se encontraba desconcertada por el golpe que le había impuesto trataba con lentos y inordinados movimientos zafarse del doloroso agarre por el cual estaba siendo sometida. Fascinado por la inútil resistencia de su fraterna y deseando eliminar toda la inútil tela que rodeaba el cuerpo de doncella impidiéndole poder apreciar su grácil y natural figura, usando su fuerza el príncipe halo un pedazo del faldón desgarrando y arrancado la pesa tela dejando al descubierto las piernas de la doncella.

Siendo presa del pánico y sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro, al percibir como su vestido era destruido y como aquel hombre se acercaba a su cuerpo, en un último intento por resguardar su integridad movió sus manos sobre la mase sintiendo el frió metal de un abre cartas sobre sus dígitos. Tomando el filoso y antiguo objeto en su mano, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza valor, con un rápido y certero movimiento clavo al punta del punzo cortante objeto en la pierna de su hermano. Adolorido el príncipe, soltó su agarre sobre cabellera de la doncella permitiéndole a esta voltearse y volver a repetir su acto una vez más insertando por completo el metálico utensilio sobre la ingle de su atacante. Debilitado y adolorido por las apuñaladas que había recibido, Zander se desplomo inútilmente al suelo sostenido con sus manos el ensangrentado mango de la empuñadora del abre cartas. Sin dudarlo un instante y haciendo uso de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, la princesa se deslizo sobre la lisa superficie de la pulida madera, huyendo de la habitación.

Angustiada y entrando en la histeria, la princesa arribó hasta su aposento y sin pensarlo atracó la puerta de cuarto con una silla y empezó a mover con desesperación su pesado tocador intentado bloquear la entrada. Abrumada y notando como sus manos y los vestigios de su vestido se hallaban cubiertos por aquel líquido vital, completamente asustada y horrorizada al oír el grito y el silbido de los guardias, temiendo por su vida y el castigo que obtendría por sus acciones, la doncella retrocedió lentamente mientras sollozaba abrazando con sus manos su cuerpo al sentir como este empezaba a temblar.

Ante el cercano ruido de las pisadas de los guardianes del castillos, Zelda en un último arrebato de cordura volteó su cuerpo para buscar la supuesta entrada secreta que existía en su habitación, más para su absoluta sorpresa y pavor, fue encontrarse con la figura de un hombre cubierto por verdes ropajes que la observaba atentamente. Desconcertada, la joven intento gritar y huir de aquella presencia, pero el hombre adelantándose a los movimientos de la dama cubrió su boca con una mientras que con la otra atrapaba su muñecas. Sintiendo como su espalda chocaba contra la fría pared de piedra, completamente sumida en el miedo y el pánico, la doncella solo podía contemplar aquellas profundas pupilas azul zafiro que la observaban con detenimiento, haciendo que una extraña sensación despertara dentro de ella antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ante el sonido de los golpes de los guardias contra la barricada puerta, el joven sin dudarlo, levantó a la doncella en un rápido movimiento sobre su hombro al tiempo que accionaba el mecanismo de la entrada secreta de la habitación, despareciendo sin dejar rastro.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, agradesco de corazón todos sus comentarios, espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia la cual es un poco más drámatica de lo que tenía planeado.**

 **Espero que disfruten de verdad este capítulo y lamento mucho si el contenido ofende alguien, pero ya había sido avisados, gracias.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualizació ... Bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

 _ **¨Aquel que ignora su pasado, desconoce por completo su presente..."** _

El suave sonido de las ondas de la laguna, producidas por la cascadas llenaba el ambiente, el canto de las alegres aves así como el sutil sonido de los insectos daban vida aquel santuario. Parda en el centro de aquel cristalino manantial se hallaba la figura de una hermosa joven, su largo y blanco vestido cubría su elegante cuerpo, mientras su extensa y rubia cabellera como los rayos del sol se movía con las caricias del viento.

La etérea dama conversaba agitadamente contra tres luminiscentes figuras de tonalidades azules, rojas y verdes. Las cuales parecían no estar complacidas con las palabras de la doncella, quien mostraba un semblante afligido, sus pupilas azul ópalo se encontraban llenas de dolor y suplica, al tiempo que el coraje y la molestia brillaba en ellas.

\- Pero yo lo amo. – pronunció la voz de la angelical mujer quien trataba de hacer aquellas criaturas de luz comprender sus sentimientos.

\- Tu eres un ser inmortal y él no, su unión es imposible. – dictaminó una de las luminiscencias con seriedad y severidad.

\- Si estas es su decisión, entonces no me dejan otra opción… No me separare de él. – expresó con seguridad la dama, sin mostrar duda o temor alguno.

\- ¿ perderías para siempre tu inmortalidad e ignorarías tu obligación solo por este sentir? – cuestionó sorprendida el ser de luz verde.

\- Por amor haría lo que fuera, incluyendo dar mi alma. - expresó con su absoluta convicción y devoción la divinidad blanca.

Antes de que las criaturas de la luz pudieran contestar, una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar, violentamente las ramas de los arboles se movieron mientras la helada fuerza de la borrasca sacudía a sus habitantes. Una terrible nube de oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir los rayos del sol, pero antes de que la sombras tocaran el cuerpo de agua, una elegante figura cubierta por una capa roja y verdes ropajes, clavo su fina y resplandeciente espada contra la penumbra haciéndola retroceder. Silencioso y seguro de si mismo el guerrero de cabellera rubia ceniza y zafiros ojos contemplaba con seriedad y determinación la oscura presencia que se desvanecía lentamente.

Ante el fuerte reflejo de la luz creada por las tres luminosas criaturas, las sombras cubrieron por completo el lugar, trayendo consigo la imagen del reino hundido en las penumbras, la lápida del rey deteriorada y en el trono del castillo sentado en el trono de oro con una sonrisa malévola se encontraba el nuevo soberano del reino.

Con la angustia llenado por completo su ser, la princesa se incorporó estrepitosamente sintiendo como las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, y su agitada respiración llenaba sus oídos; Tras un par de minutos y controlando su pánico la doncella se percató por primera vez donde se encontraba. Sintiendo la necesidad de incorporase se levantó notando que aún utilizaba el mismo vestido que había destruido su hermano. Al posar su pie sobre el piso de madera de la pequeña cabaña en la que se hallaba, el crujir de la madera sobre su peso resonó en la pequeña habitación, cerrando sus ojos intentado evitar hacer algún otro sonido, consternada y angustiada al no recordar como es que había llegado hasta aquel lugar, se paró lentamente mientras en su mente repasaba los hechos que había vivido. Sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba la joven camino lo más sigilosos que pudo hasta la entrada de madera, notando realmente lo pequeña de aquella residencia que solo constituía de una cama, una cocineta, algunos jarrones, una ventana y una chimenea.

Intentando huir de aquel extraño lugar abrió la puerta madera encontrando para su sorpresa que la casa estaba rodeada por un tupido bosque. Los enormes troncos y ramas de los árboles se alzaban hasta el cielo cubriendo con su follaje el recinto resguardándolo, el sonido de algunas aves silvestres como el ruido de los insectos llenaba el ambiente haciéndola por un momento recordar el extraño sueño había tenido. Sintiendo una mirada sobre ella, la princesa notó que cerca de ella se encontraba la pequeña figura de una niña no mayor de catorce años, con extraña cabellera, ojos y ropas verdes, ante la azorada mirada de la infante, y sintiendo la necesidad de escapar antes de que la pequeña pudiera alertar su presencia. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, la doncella comenzó su carrera internándose en la profundidad de la arboleda, sin escuchar los gritos de advertencia que intentaba detenerla.

Ignorando por completo si el camino que había elegido era el correcto o no, guiada por la adrenalina y su instinto de éxodo la princesa corría por el bosque, sin saber orientarse y siendo presa de su propia angustia, descuida atrapó su pie en un raíz haciéndola caer al suelo lastimando una de su manos en el impacto. Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba sobre ella, la joven trató de levantarse cuando escucho el característico sonido de hojas moviéndose, afligida aún sentada sobré sus rapadas rodillas contemplaba como parte del verde follaje de unos arbusto se sacudían.

Intempestivamente asustándola por completo una pequeña parvada de faisanes voló fuera de su refugio entre los arbustos, habiendo voceado su temor mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, la joven sintiéndose abochornada por su reacción dejo salir un largo suspiro al tiempo que intentaba nuevamente incorporarse, experimentando como la fuerte y flexible raíz se había enredado en su tobillo atrapándola; cansada y tratando de ignorara el dolor de su muñeca, intento liberar su articulación, cuando un terrible sonido la hizo detenerse por completo. Parado a unos metros frente a ella se encontraban la figura de tres negros wolfos, sintiendo la adrenalina de su presa, los enormes canidos mostraron sus colmillos, mientras levantaban la comisura de sus belfos arrugando por completo los músculos de sus hocicos dejando salir fuertes y profundos gruñidos. Apreciando como el terror se apoderaba de ella, y como su alma se congelaba de miedo en aquel instante, temiendo por su vida, la aristócrata trató lentamente de alejarse de aquellas mortíferas criaturas sintiendo como los brillantes y ambarinas pupilas de los depredadores seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Recorriendo con su mano la húmeda tierra, al sentir con sus dígitos la presencia de una rama rota, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, sin dudar un momento tomó la vara entre sus dígitos. Ante el movimiento de la joven, el alpha de la manada hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros mientras abría sus mandíbulas dejando salir un extraño y gutural ladrido y gruñido preparándose para atacar. Confiando en sus puro reflejo, la doncella abanicó con todas sus fuerzas el palo, golpeando el hocico de la bestia que ante el impacto de las hojas y las espinas sobre su cabeza solo dejo salir un fuerte alarido, para retroceder y sacudir su cuerpo intentado limpiar con sus patas los vestigios de las astillas y pinchos. Pocos fueron los segundos de victoria de la aristócrata, al momento que su arma era apresada en las fauces de otros de los canidos, quien con fuertes sacudidas destruyó por completo el único objeto de protección. Aceptando en aquel momento su terrible final la princesa solo alcanzó a cubrir nuevamente su rostro con sus brazos al percatarse como el tercer wolfo se abalanzaba sobre ella.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por breves instantes cuando el pesado cuerpo de la criatura cayó sobre la doncella, aún en estado de pánico la princesa luchó por un par de segundos intentando quietarse de encima aquel depredador, hasta darse cuente del inerte estado del animal. Atónita haciendo a un lado tronco de la criatura fue cuando pudo observar como frente a ella, se encontraba la figura de un joven portando un larga capa azul cubierto por verdes ropajes. Sin perder tiempo, el alpha de la manada saltó sobre el guerrero quien utilizando la protección de metal de sus antebrazos sostuvo la mordida de la criatura al tiempo que golpeaba su costado con la punta de su arcó. Ante el alarido de su compañero, el segundo depredador se abalanzó contra el caballero quien con un hábil movimiento tras quitarse la primera fiera de encima, atrapó con una de sus manos la laringe del canido mientras este lanzaba poderosas y desesperadas mordidas con sus fauces, mientras el guerrero soltaba su arco y con un calculada acción liberaba de su espada.

Atónita e incrédula la princesa solo podía contemplar como aquel joven luchaba con agilidad y maestría contra aquellos temibles seres, los cuales parecían ser tratados como simple canes. Ante el brillo del filo de la majestuosa arma, un extraña imagen llego a la mente de la doncella, era el recuerdo de aquel sueño donde aparecía frente aquella hermosa mujer un paladín de idéntica semblanza. Su brillante cabellera rubia ceniza, sus ojos azul zafiro, sus verdes ropajes, la única diferencia era que en vez de portar una capa roja ahora llevaba una azul. Perdida entre sus recuerdos, la joven no notó que el guerrero había terminado a cada una de las alimañas, hasta que escucho el suave ruido del metal del acero al rozar con su vaina al ser guardado. Sin saber como comportarse en ese momento, la joven no puedo evitar sonrojarse al sentir aquella fría mirada sobre ella. Notando como su salvador se acercaba lentamente hasta ella, Asustada pero sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para proteger contra aquel hombre, la princesa solo cerró sus ojos mientras movía a una lado su rostro esperando su final, pero para su absoluta sorpresa fue sentir como aquel con delicadeza aquel hombre ayudaba a desenredar su atrapada articulación.

Sintiendo la mirada de la aristócrata sobre él, el caballero solo bajo su mirada tratando de mantener su mayor atención en el trabajo que estaba realizando y no posar su vista sobre las denudas piernas de la dama. Desde el momento en que la había visto, su alma se había estremecido al percibir la fuerte aura dorada de su amada diosa que ahora cubría por completo a la doncella, haciéndolo recordar la imagen de su ya fallecida adorada. No deseando mostrar aquel sentimiento que lo inundaba apretó sus dientes al tiempo que terminaba rápidamente con su labor de ayudar a la joven. Incorporándose lentamente dejando salir un largo suspiro, esperando con pesadez la reacción de la dama. El héroe cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar las emociones que despertaban dentro de él cada vez que se encontraba con las reencarnaciones de su amada, todas las doncellas siempre reaccionaban de la misma manera, al principio estaban sorprendidas, pero al rememorar quien era, se abrazaban de él siguiendo por insisto los vestigios de los sinceros sentimientos de la diosa blanca. Mas para su absoluta sorpresa fue sentir un terrible ardor en su mejilla, donde la mano de la dama había impactado con suficiente fuerza para marcar su piel.

Completamente confundido, el caballero parpadeo un par de veces hasta notar la furiosa mirada de la princesa, quien lo observaba con odio, miedo y determinación. sintiendo como su paciencia terminaba en aquel momento sin decir nada y sin saber como actuar, se acercó hasta la dama, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola sobre su hombro como si fuera un simple saco, llevándola hasta el refugio donde sabia que la saga del bosque lo estaría esperando. Indignada por el trató, la joven gritaba e intentaba soltarse del agarre del que hombre, pero solo parecía que sus acciones en vez de ayudarla la metían en mayores problemas, más su espera fue corta al notar como al poco tiempo regresaban a la cabaña de donde había despertado. Excepto que ahora en el centro del lugar, estaba una pequeña fogata donde los esperaba ansiosa la pequeña niña que había visto antes.

\- ¡Link, gracias a las diosas que la has encontrado!, ¿pero que sucede porqué ese semblante y por qué la cargas de esa manera? – expresó sorprendida la kokiri, notando el frío mirar del guerrero.

\- he cumplido con mi trabajo, si se vuelve a escapar no iré por ella otra vez. Bastante castigo me han dado la diosas. – replicó sin interés y con fastidio el caballero mientras dejaba caer a la doncella sin preocupación cerca de la Saga del Bosque.

Ante el brusco descenso y trató de su persona, la princesa intentó vocalizar su molestia y enojo, más sus palabras fueron detenidas al ver aquella fría y calculadora mirada sobre ella, haciendo que se arrepintiera de sus acciones, al final el joven la había salvado de aquellas criaturas, además que no podía borrar aquella imagen de sus sueños.

\- Esta bien, has lo que quieras, pero no olvides cazar algo para la cena. – Replicó tranquila la jovencita ignorando el por completo el brusco comportamiento del héroe.

Observando como la presencia del guerrero desaparecía entre los arboles, la aristócrata tornó su atención en la pequeña, volviendo a observar con mayor detenimiento su rostro y las características de su vestimenta. Su pálida piel contrastaba contra su mediana cabellera y ojos verde esmeralda, la cual estaba arreglada por una oscura diadema. Usaba un vestido con cuello de tortuga pero con los hombros descubiertos. Una cinturilla del mismo tono que el arreglo de la cabeza sujetaba de manera holgada pero marcada la caída de la falda corta en forma tableteada donde se podía notar las oscuras licras que hacina juego con las largas y altas botas que llegaba a hasta la rodilla.

\- Mi nombre es Saria, soy una Kokiri. – Explicó la chica con una abierta sonrisa mostrando su apacible carácter.

Ante las sorprendida mirada del la doncella, la saga del bosque no puedo evitar sonreír de manera coqueta y juguetona sabiendo que su introducción solo causaría muchas confusiones a la aristócrata.

\- Puede que lo que te diga te suene un poco extraño y desconcertante, pero te aseguro que todas mis palabras son verdaderas… ¿has escuchado la leyenda del héroe del tiempo? – continuo explicando la chica, tomando asiento a un lado de la doncella y notando por primera vez la apariencia de la princesa.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de la menor, la doncella bajo su vista apreciando su imagen, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enardecían al notar lo expuesto de su piernas, lo sucio y desgarrado que se encontraba su vestido, tratando de mantener un poco de decoro trato de tapar su cuerpo con sus manos solo logrando que se abrieran mas las telas. Saria no pudiendo evitar reír ante los inútiles intentos de la aristócrata por mostrar modestia, se levantó extendiendo su mano en forma de invitación.

\- Acompáñeme princesa, la llevara a un manantial donde podrá asearse, así como tengo un par de prendas que he guardado para usted en caso de emergencias y creo que ambas podemos llamar esta situación una. - expresó jovialmente la guardiana del bosque.

Sin comprender realmente aún la razón por la cual se hallaba con aquellas personas, pero sintiendo que podía confiar en ellas, en especial la chica quien hasta el momento se había comportado amablemente con ella y emanaba un aura de tranquilidad y seguridad. Aceptó la mano de la joven pensando para ella misma, que un baño y un cambio de ropa sería lo ideal en aquel momento.

Sintiéndose todavía un poco desconfiada la Zelda seguía a la menor quien la guiaba por un pequeño sendero, pero para su absoluta sorpresa al final del camino en un abierto claro se encontraba el apacible manantial que había visto en su ensueño. Ante la tranquila y maravillosa imagen de aquel lugar sintiéndose conectada con aquel sitio, siguiendo su instinto y ante la insistente llamada de la pequeña, a pesar de la vergüenza que la invadía, se retiró sus ropajes para entrara a las templadas aguas de la fuente.

\- Espero que el agua este a tu gusto, este lugar siempre ha sido tu favorito, por eso Link siempre me ha pedido mantenerlo purificado. – comentó con tranquilidad la cuidadora de la foresta mientras se sentaba sobre una roca cerca de la orilla contemplando el cielo.

\- ¿Link?, te refieres al bárbaro ese que me secuestro y trató como un vil objeto – espetó molesta la doncella, disfrutando secretamente de la maravillosa sensación del liquido del manantial sobre su piel.

\- Ese mismo, que ha salvado tu vida dos veces ya en menos de un día– replicó con mordacidad la joven disfrutando como sus palabras afectaban a la aristócrata.

-Hace unos minutos me preguntaste sobre la leyenda del héroe del tiempo, mi padre siempre me hablaba de ella… él decía que en todas las historias del reino se escondía la verdad que había sido olvidada. – comentó con sinceridad la princesa mientras lavaba su larga cabellera.

\- Tu padre fue un hombre muy sabio y querido por todos nosotros, él sabia que las leyendas contenían información importante sobre la existencia del terrible mal que amenaza contra todo lo que han creado las diosas, así como de la realidad del héroe legendario. – explicó con sobriedad la protectora de la arboleada.

Ante las fuertes emociones que trasmitía la chica con sus palabras, intrigada la princesa poso su vista sobre la aquellas pupilas que observaban el manto sideral, enfocando en ella toda su atención.

\- Tal como cuenta la leyenda, hace siglos un terrible hombre de oscuras intenciones, siendo el príncipe de la tribu de las Gerudos, trató de apoderarse del reino, pero la princesa de aquel tiempo descuidadamente por intentar detenerlo usando el poder de las diosas, permitió que aquel hombre tuviera acceso a la fuente del fuerza de las divinidades, pero esta ante la presencia de la reencarnación de la diosa blanca y la ambición del enviado de la oscuridad se fragmento en tres partes… A pesar de todos los esfuerzos por parte de la princesa de aquella época por detener al mal, no pudo hacer nada mas que huir por largos siete años, hasta la llegada del héroe legendario, el cual había sido encadenado a las ordenes de la diosas las cuales le habían impedido poder auxiliar hasta que la tierra fue cubierta por la oscuridad. Para cuando Link se pudo presentar ante la reaparición de la diosa blanca, Hyrule había sido completamente destruido y nosotras las sagas habíamos sacrificado nuestros poderes … Por ello, a pesar del gran dolor y pesar que le causaba usó la ocarina del tiempo, para regresar todo siete años antes previniendo aquel desastre y asegurando el brillante futuro del reino. – narró con emotividad la protectora del bosque expresando con cada silaba sus sentimientos.

Zelda permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, contemplando en su mente aquellas, palabras. Las cuales explicaban muchos de los hechos que narraba la leyenda, así como la importancia que siempre remarcaba su padre sobre conocimiento del héroe elegido para proteger el reino.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto quiere decir que tu en verdad eres la Sabia de aquel tiempo y entonces el joven ese, él es héroe legendario… Pero eso sería imposible, han pasado siglos, la único manera sería que ustedes fueran… -

\- ¿Inmortales?, a Diferencia de Link yo envejezco muy lentamente en comparación con los Hylianos, en aquel tiempo yo tenía la edad física de una niña de diez años… en cambio Link, quien desde la muerte de su amada diosa blanca y la creación de la tierra siempre ha existido atrapado en esa perpetua apariencia hasta que las diosas ya no lo necesiten. –Expresó Saria con dolor y sinceridad.

Impactada por aquellas palabras, le princesa solo permaneció en silencio sintiendo como su corazón se estremecía ante aquel conocimiento, si lo que la joven decía era cierto, entonces aquel hombre que la había salvado era no solo era el guerrero de la historias de que salvaba el reino, sino también seguía siendo el legendario caballero de las diosa, a quien la blanca divinidad había dado su inmortalidad. Al tiempo que aquellos conceptos cruzaban por su mente nacía una insistente pregunta.

\- Aun si esto es verdad, ¿no entiendo como es que esta historia esta relacionada conmigo?- comentó confundida la doncella mientras salía de las aguas el manantial lista para vestiré son del ropaje que le había dado la sabia.

\- Todo esa relacionado contigo, desde el momento de tu nacimiento cuando en tu mano apareció la marca de la Trifuerza. – replicó con seriedad la guardia al posarse sus finas pupilas esmeraldas llenas de compasión sobre la aristócrata.

* * *

 **\- En el refugio de la Arboleda -**

Cansado de haber caminado por todo el bosque revisando nuevamente que el perímetro y las protecciones de Saria estuvieran en sus lugares, siguiendo la vereda que llevaba de vuelta al refugio de la arboleda llevando en sus manos los cuerpos limpios de algunos conejos. Se encontraba el héroe de verde ropajes quien contemplaba en silencio, los acontecimientos anteriores, no podía olvidar aquella expresión de odio y coraje que le había mostrado la joven, se sentía completamente confundido, si alguien tenían el derecho de estar molesto ese debería ser él, no la ella. Ante el sepulcral silencio del refugio, sintiendo un poco de frustración, el guerrero se arrodillo sobre las marcas del suelo, obteniendo el rastro de las pisadas de su vieja amiga y de la princesa.

Intentando mantener su paciencia, la cual parecía desaparecer rápidamente en presencia de la aristócrata, el caballero descargo su presa cerca del fuego, sabiendo que aquella noche no terminaría en la tranquilidad que el esperaba, empezando a sentirse molesto por la descuidada actitud de la sabia, el experimentado guerrero siguió el rastro que habían dejado, regañándose internamente por su exagerada preocupación que esta empezando a experimentar por la aristócrata. Recordándose una vez más que sus acciones eran exclusivamente por ordenes de las diosas, así como conocía perfectamente los poderes de la sabia, pero también concia que en caso de enfrentarse contra una criatura oscura, como las que habían estado apareciendo por el reino, realmente Saria, no tendría manera de defenderse y mucho menos poder proteger adecuadamente a la princesa la cual parecía no tener ninguna habilidad en el combate. Ante aquel temible pensamiento una fuerte ansiedad se apoderaba dentro de su él al rememorar como había encontrado a la doncella en su habitación, bajo aquella imagen de absoluta tristeza y desesperación, la cual despertó su instinto de protección, incitándolo abrazar a la doncella contra su cuerpo y destruir aquellos que la había atacado, retribuyéndole con intensa tortura cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado.

Colocando su manos sobre su rostro y masajeando su sien mientras respiraba profundamente, el héroe volvió a recriminarse por aquel sentir, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todas las emociones que estaba experimentado se atribuían como simple reflejo de su ser ante la energía pura del aura de la dama. Continuado con su camino hasta llegar al manantial sagrado, pero lo que observo dentro de aquel lugar robo completo su aliento. Parada aún con las piernas sumergidas en el agua, atairada con un corto y casi transparente vestido blanco, que marcaba por completo la silueta la natural y elegante, con su cabellera ondeante ante la suave brisa se hallaba la princesa del reino acompañada de la saga de bosque.

Ante aquella celestial imagen, sintiendo como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aliento, su corazón se contraía en su pecho, mientras su alma se estremecía por completo, el legendario paladín que había vivido siglos en aquel mundo, solo pudo pronunciar una palabra ante aquel único y revelador espectáculo que lo había dominado por completo.

\- Hylia – fue el nombre que susurraron los labios del caballero, al tiempo en que las miradas de la doncella y el guerrero se cruzaban despertando entre ellos el lazo rojo del destino que los unía.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos y Gracias por sus marvillosos comentarios, espero de todo corazón que les guste este cápitulo, donde poco a poco empiza la aventura de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Un Gran Saludo y no vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

 _ **¨Los momentos más oscuros, son los que preceden a la claridad..."** _

Las estrellas resplandecían en la bóveda celestial, la luna con su resplandor plata contrastaba contra los índigos y negros colores del firmamento. El dorado y rojizo resplandor de la hoguera, resaltaba los matices de los troncos de los árboles.

Saria observaba en silencio a sus acompañantes, la princesa permanecía en silencio cerca del calor de la hoguera, su mirada perdida en la profundidad de las llamas resaltando sus opalinas pupilas. Podía entender por completo el silencio de la aristócrata así como los pensamientos y sentimientos que estaban en aquel momento surcando a la joven. Sus gestos libres y abiertos le permitían interpretar con facilidad las emociones que emanaba, A pesar de que la doncella apenas había conocido la relación de sus ancestros con el héroe legendario y el hecho de ser la reencarnación de la diosa blanca; Había tomado con mucha seriedad, pero incredulidad sus palabras, comenzando poco a poco a darse cuenta de que su mundo estaba cambiando por completo.

Sintiendo un poco de pena por el terrible cambio que estaba a punto de sufrir la noble dama, Saria había dado un espacio a la chica para que pudiera meditar sobre la información y la implicación de estos nuevos conocimientos, pero lo que más le preocupaba a la Saga no era no era la doncella, sino el fiel guardián de las deidades; Quien estaba acompañándolas a una prudente distancia. Desde su contacto con la chica y bajo la presencia de ella, la protectora del bosque podía notar los leves cambios en la postura de su viejo amigo. A pesar de que mantenía una imagen tranquila y relajada, recargado contra el tronco de una de las secuoyas, sabia que realmente en el interior del guerrero se estaba desatando un terrible tormenta, donde el resultado de aquella batalla solo traería al final mayor dolor y sufrimiento para el inmortal, el cual llevaba silentemente desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Una fría ráfaga de viento lleno el ambiente, la fuerza de aquel elemento movió los largos cabellos de la princesa, la cual sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante el gélido tacto de la brisa, en un acto reflejo por mantener su calor corporal abrazó su cuerpo. Inesperadamente la doncella alzó su rostro al sentir como una suave pero cálida tela la cubría, sorprendida la joven solo pudo sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían al percibir la seria mirada del héroe que terminaba de envolverla con su larga capa azul. Aquellas profundas pupilas zafiro creaban una extraña reacción dentro de ella, pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle al guerrero por su gesto, el caballero sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta retirándose del lugar, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la arboleda. Confundida sin saber como interpretar aquel gesto, ante el abrigo de aquella tela, la doncella termino de resguardarse, cerrando sus ojos al percibir un fuerte aroma a sándalo y pino. Una fragancia tan única y especial que extrañamente la hacía sentirse segura y protegida.

Atenta a las acciones de sus acompañantes, Saria no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa ante la situación que se estaba desenvolviendo entre la princesa y el héroe. Ella sabía perfectamente que su amigo realmente no sentía ninguna conexión emocional con la aristócrata, ya que el caballero estaba eternamente enamorado de un recuerdo al cual ningún mortal podía vencerle, llenando cada vez más su interior de dolor al conocer cada una de las reapariciones del alma de su amada; Unidos en un irrompible vinculo de adversidades y tragedias, pero a pesar de aquel sentir, Link jamás dejaba de ser la personas tan noble y compresiva que era, lo cual al final siempre terminaba lastimado.

Apesadumbrado por las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, deseando despejar su mente el guerrero continuo su camino internándose en la espesura del follaje hasta llegar a inicio de las antiguas y sagradas ruinas del original templo del Tiempo. Sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse y perderse entre aquellas ruinas, se acerco hasta los vestigios de una de las columnas sentándose sobre ella. Inmerso en sus acciones saco de su alforja una azul y mística ocarina. Posando sus labios sobre la embocadura haciendo que con el paso del aire el silbato con ayuda de los agiles y armónicos movimientos de sus dedos crearan una dulce y tranquila sinfonía. Embebido con el sonar de las notas de su instrumento, dejando salir a flote las profundas emociones que guardaba en su ser, el guerrero sumergido en su pasado solo tocaba ayudando a su mente a crear vida a sus recuerdos. En su mente solo se encontraba la figura de su amada diosa, su brillante cabellera rubia resplandeciendo ante la luz, su nívea piel, sus rosadas mejillas ruborizadas mostrando su alegría, sus pupilas azul ópalo tan cristalinas que los mismos cielos la envidiaban, su voz tan dulce y celestial, sus finas y perfectas facciones que ni las mismas deidades creadoras de la tierra poseían. Era la epítome de la belleza y feminidad pura, una dulce dama siempre llena de vida que contagiaba su espíritu a seguir adelante, que lo alentaba a ser una mejor persona, por la cual había sido capaz de haber enfrentado el peor de los demonios y el mayor de los tormentos, todo tan solo por verla sonreír.

Distraído y absorto en su remembranza el guerrero continuaba tocando su instrumento desconociendo por completo como su melodía comenzaba a esparcirse trasmitiendo su triste mensaje. Siendo presa de su propio tormento y sin fuerza de pelear contra aquel sentir que lo inundaba, el caballero continuo interpretando aquella música ignorando las cristalinas gotas que nacían desde sus largas pestañas y recorrían lente y tortuosamente su rostro. Haciendo que en vez de detener su sinfonía, creara el efecto contrario intentando lograr que aquellas notas lo separan de su cuerpo, uniéndolo por un instante nuevamente con su adorada.

* * *

 ***** En el refugio de la Arboleda *****

* * *

Zelda continuaba observando las llamas de la pira dejando salir un largo suspiro mientras que recargaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, habiendo cambiando su posición momentos después de haber sido cubierta por la larga capa. Desconcertada alzando su mano derecha observaba la extraña marca del dorso de su articulación, una insignia que no solo significaba su linaje, sino también predestinaba su destino y su futuro en aquel mundo, al ser una de las elegidas por las diosas supuestamente para proteger el poder sagrado y salvaguardar su reino, pero realmente estaba ella lista para asumir tal responsabilidad, cuando ni ella misma tenía idea de sus propios deseos o sentimientos. Habiendo sido criada para ser una buena hija, esperando convertirse en un futuro en la consorte de otro monarca, destinada acompañar a un nuevo regente en su vida con el propósito de perpetuar el linaje de la realeza, así como mejorar las intenciones políticas que asegurarían un buen futuro para ambos reinos. Ella sabía lo básico del mundo de la aristocracia, fue entrenada en arte del canto, el baile, en todos los aspectos básicos que una dama de su alcurnia debía manejar para ser una excelente acompañante. No una salvadora, la reencarnación de un diosa que protegería y salvaría al reino.

Abrumada por toda la información que había recibido antes, así como un tanto confundida por todo lo que estaban exigiendo aquellos extraños de ella, la princesa continuo mirando su mano hasta que una extraña, pero dulce melodía lleno sus oídos. Intrigada, buscó con su mirada el provenir de aquella sinfonía, notando como la guardiana del bosque que se hallaba sentada sobre el techo de la casa, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel sonido. Siguiendo el ejemplo de la menor, cerró sus parpados dejando que la música invadiera sus sentidos. Cada una de las especiales notas y el ritmo despertaban dentro de ella ocultas emociones, haciendo que su mente divagara llenándola de recuerdos. La primera imagen que se apoderó de su ser fue la de su padre, quien siempre había sido un fuerte pilar en toda su vida, el hombre que la había instruido siempre con cariño y nobleza, enseñándole sobre la justicia y el amor. Incluso en aquel momento podía verse parada junto él, sus azules ojos observándola con cariño, su imponente presencia acobijándola con su protección y seguridad, haciendo que su alma se llenara de dicha y dolor al notar como la figura de su progenitor desaprecia lentamente convirtiéndose en la forma de una lápida de mármol bajo la lluvia. Sin poder contener más sus emociones y permitiéndose por primera vez expresar aquel sufrir que había guardado, dejando que su cuerpo temblara bajo los fuertes sollozos que liberaba su boca, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, aun envuelta en la protectora manta azul, por primera vez lloró desconsoladamente su perdida.

Sintiendo como una opresión crecía en su interior, acongojada Saria solo podía observar en silencio el sufrimiento de la aristócrata, resintiendo la perdida del padre de la joven, pero a diferencia de la doncella, ella si sabía la razón de aquel ella melodía. Era la canción que siempre tocaba el héroe cuando recordaba a su amada. No importaba cuantos años pasaran la lealtad y el amor incondicional de Link siempre la sorprendía, haciéndola desear poder ayudarlo, aliviar aquel tormento en el cual vivía encerrado. Mas la experiencia de la había ensañado que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, el caballero no cambiaría debido al hecho de tener que volver a enfrentarse a esa cruel batalla y tener que convivir con las reapariciones de la diosa, esto solo creaban más daño en su alma. La diosa blanca jamás podría ser recuperada, su poder pasaban a través del tiempo, pero ella nunca volvería y guerrero lo sabía.

* * *

 ***** En las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo *****

* * *

Largas horas habían pasado desde que abandono el refugio para internarse en la soledad de los vestigios de la ancestral estructura hogar de la espada maestra. Cansado pero acostumbrado a pasar varios días en vela el guerrero observaba el movimiento de la luna desde uno de los pilares mas altos de las estructuras, sintiendo como su alma se conectaba con la energía del lugar. Desde aquella distancia podía notar que la luz de la hoguera del refugio se había extinguido ,indicando que su amiga y la princesa se encontraban descansando. Sabiendo del gran instinto maternal de Saria, estaba seguro que la guardiana había cuidado y guardado a la doncella, asegurándose de acomodarla y ayudarle en todas sus necesidades. Algo que siempre le iba a estar agradecido, pero que a veces tendía a desesperarlo haciéndolo buscar la soledad del bosque. Inquietado por los movimientos del palacio y las palabras que le había dicho la Saga de la Luz, sacando de nuevo su instrumento, el guerrero entonó una vez más la canción que lo comunicaba con la Guardiana de las Sombras, encontrando nuevamente que su conexión había sido cercenada, llenado de ansiedad su mente ante las terribles posibilidades y sus implicaciones.

Preocupado pero habituado a la extravagancia de la protectora de las sombras, el guerrero continuo con su observación del paisaje, notando por primera vez como el silencio había gobernado por completo el bosque. Alertado por aquel extraño suceso, utilizando todos sus sentidos comenzó analizar sus alrededores, las estáticas puntas de los arboles, la falta de movimiento de los animales, anunciaban la presencia de peligro. Sintiendo una terrible aura sobre la profundidad de la foresta, apretando sus dientes y preparado para enfrentar aquel ente, sin perder el tiempo abandono su lugar de vigilancia dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al lugar donde se encontraban sus aliadas, apreciando como las sombras crecían negreciendo por completo el bosque.

* * *

 ***** En el Refugio de la Arboleda*****

* * *

Abriendo lentamente sus parados, sintiendo aún la pesadez del sueño sobre sus pupilas, sin entender bien la razón por la cual había despertado, la princesa lentamente se incorporó notando el manto de silencio que cubría la cabaña. Confundida y adormilada observó sus alrededores apreciando la quietud del ambiente y la tranquilidad que reinaba sobre este, a lado de su cama sobre un cómodo lecho se encontraba profundamente dormida la guardiana del bosque. El rítmico sonido de su respiración llenaba el recinto haciendo que aquella somnolencia volviera a gobernar su cuerpo, invitándola a regresar aquel mundo de descanso. Mas por alguna extraña razón, la doncella no podía ignorar la sensación de alerta que había despertado dentro de su interior, como una pequeña voz que le gritaba incesantemente que se incorporara y huyera.

Confundida la aristócrata permaneció quieta, cuando repentinamente la poca luz del lugar se extinguió por completo cayendo en una penumbra absoluta. Alertada por la presencia sobrenatural, Saria se levantó estrepitosamente tomando la mano de la doncella en la suya al tiempo que la halaba haciéndola salir del refugio. Pocos fueron los segundos que tuvieron para llegar a la seguridad del claro, cuando el pequeño hogar fue destrozado por una espada Dadao gigante. Asustada Zelda se refugio bajo la protección de la capa que aun portaba mientras, valientemente la guardiana de la foresta se paraba frente a ella utilizando su cuerpo como un escudo lista a defenderla.

Un terrible alarido cubrió el ambiente paralizando amabas jóvenes al tiempo que cadavéricas y secas figuras caminaban sobre los escombros de vestigio del hogar. Sus decrépitos y putrefactos cuerpos, se movían tambaleantes con cada paso que daban. Vestigios de ropas colgaban de aquellos cuerpos que arrastraban sus pesadas espadas, mientras sus sombríos rostros se hallaban cubiertos por espeluznantes y viejas mascaras. Aterrada Saria, luchaba contra el poder de contención de aquellas criaturas, intentando recuperar su movilidad, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad recuperando el movimiento de su brazo, sin perder tiempo lanzó una semilla deku al suelo creando un poderoso estallido que paralizo por completo a la criatura, permitiéndole salir del embrujo del cual había estado atrapada. Sabiendo que su mayor prioridad era salvaguardar la integridad de la princesa, sin perder un momento más la Kokiri empujo a la doncella comandándole que se escondieran en la espesura del bosque mientras ella se encargaría de distraerlos. Zelda sin saber bien lo que estaba sucediendo, temerosa de abandonar a la menor, asustada se resistió al comando, pero al ver aquellas temibles criaturas y el terror que danzaban en las pupilas de la chica así como la desesperación de la voz, sin perder tiempo haciendo caso de sus palabras comenzó su marcha siguiendo el camino que conducía al manantial.

Molesto habiéndose recuperado de los efectos del ataque de la Saga, el Redead volvió a dejar salir un terrible alarido intentado volver a paralizar a su presa, Saria quien ya conocía el modo de pelear de aquellas criaturas, alcanzó a cubrir sus oídos protegiendo sus tímpanos del hipnótico sonido, esquivando quedar cerca del rango del grito de la criatura, tratando de contra restar el efecto, volvió a lanzar un par de semillas, pero antes de que están pudieran impactar contra su adversario fueron cortadas por aquella gigante arma. Apenas esquivando el filo del acero de su enemigo y sintiendo como la ansiedad crecía por su cuerpo, sacó de su pequeña alforja su honda, cargándola con granos explosivos. Sini dudarlo, tras rodar su cuerpo por el suelo, creando una pequeña distancia, disparo contra el aquel monstruo notando como sus municiones impactaban creando pequeñas, pero fuertes detonaciones dañando sobrenatural ser haciéndolo desplomarse sobre su propia espada. Dispuesta a terminar con su enemigo, preparaba una nueva carga en su resortera, cuando un extraño silbido se escucho al tiempo que un viscoso material blanco se adherido a su manos atrapándola por completo. Aterrada inmovilizada por la densa seda de araña, solo podía observar como atrás del terrible no vivo aprecian las mortíferas figuras de unas skulltulas.

Intentado zafarse del amarre de su contario, la guardiana de la foresta luchaba incesantemente al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a ser jalado por terroríficas arañas. Apreciando como sus botas de deslizaban y derrapaban en la húmeda tierra ante su movimiento, vocalizando su miedo y angustia al perder su paso y cayendo contra la solida superficie, sintiendo sobre ella los delgados y mortíferos pedipalpos cerró sus ojos impotente. Pero antes de que la araneae pudiera clavar sus colmillos sobre ella, una poderosa y certera saeta se incrusto en uno de los glóbulos oculares haciéndola liberar su agarre sobre su victima mientras dejaba salir un extraño chillido. Absorta y agradecida se incorporó rápidamente y usando un vara deku empalo a la criatura descargando toda su furia en aquel movimiento.

Ante el nuevo sonido de Redead, consiente de sus alrededores, la guardiana busco la presencia del héroe quien estaba segura había venido a su rescate, notando como este con agiles y rápidos movimientos eliminaba a cada una de las argiopes abriéndose paso hasta el colosal grupo de no vivos. A pesar de ya haber visto muchas veces al caballero combatir, Saria no podía dejar de maravillarse por la fuerza y habilidad del guerrero, la cual siempre la sorprendía el ver aquel poderoso cambio en la personalidad de su amigo, de una noble persona a un mortífero enemigo, frío, calculador y sin piedad. Más su percepción fue interrumpida la escuchar el claro grito de la voz de la princesa, preocupada y sin perder el tiempo, buscó en sus alrededores la ubicación gritando el nombre de su aliado.

Ante la voz de la guardiana, tras haber terminado de eliminar con una de sus flechas a otra de las Skulltulas, sin perder tiempo el guerrero busco la mirada de la menor, notando el silenciosos comando que había en ellas. Indeciso pero confiando plenamente en las habilidades de la Saga, cargo nuevamente su arcó y disparando su flecha mientras se habría paso en la oscuridad rastreando la ubicacion de la princesa.

* * *

 ***** En el manantial *****

* * *

Cansada por la persecución, desconociendo por completo si sus perseguidores aun estaban detrás de ella, la aristócrata se acercó a las orilla del manantial notando como aquel dulce y maravilloso lugar había perdido su luz, quedando en un lugurbre manto. Ante el sonido de movimiento y ramas crujir a sus alrededores, sintiendo el temor inundar su ser asustada dió un par de paso atras internando su cuerpo en las aguas. Preocupada observaba sus alrededores escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón en su oídos; inconscientemente buscando protección en la capa que llevaba abrazando su cuerpo con ella, tratando de controlar los temblores que comenzaban a llenarla.

El ambiente había sido cubierto por un sepulcral silencio, angustiada y aterrada apreciendo como la base de su cabellera se erizaba, al percibir el extraño sonido de repiqueteos y tronidos, alzó su vista apreciando para su horror como un enorme arácnido con peludo cuerpo bajaba lentamente hasta ella, sus afilados y opacos colmillos chocaban entre ellos liberando un fétido y verde liquido. Impactada y vocalizando su temor, haciendo uso de sus reflejos se interno en centro del manantial buscando refugio entre las rocas y cascadas tratando de huir de la bestial tarántula.

Siguiendo el movimiento de su victima con su reducida vista, haciendo uso de sus principales patas para detectar mejor su ambiente, la velluda descendió su cuerpo en el acuoso subsuelo deteniendo por un momento su avance. Ante el tacto de las ondas del agua sobre sus órganos sensoriales, alertada de la localización de su víctima sin perder tiempo comenzó a cruzar el manantial hundiendo sus apéndices en las cristalinas aguas enturbiándola. Acongojada pero siguiendo su instinto de éxodo, sin perder tiempo, la doncella comenzó a trepar las lisas rocas del lugar ignorando los afilados bordes que herían sus manos y piernas al tiempo que trepaba torpe pero apresuradamente cada uno de los granitos. Empapada y cansada por el sobre peso del manto, sintiendo la brisa de la cascada sobre su cuerpo trató de continuar su camino, cuando sintió un extraño calor sobre su pierna haciéndola detener su avance. Para su completo pavor la enorme criatura había utilizado su seda atrapando su tobillo, sin poder defenderse, trató de liberar su articulación, mas la enorme velluda haciendo uso de su fuerza tiró de su tela halando la joven haciéndola resbalar de las húmedas rocas. Intentando mantener su equilibrio pero ante la magnitud del movimiento, perdiendo su agarre, cayó la doncella hasta la fuente donde la esperaba la mortífera araña. Resurgiendo del fondo para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, atrapada por la presencia del sobrenatural ser sin poder hacer nada por protegerse, cerro sus parpados implorando mentalmente a la diosas por un milagro.

Antes de que monstruosa criatura pudiera posar sus colmillos sobre la doncella, una certera flecha se impactó contra la cavidad oral de la tarántula haciéndola retroceder mientras daba fuertes alaridos, sin perder tiempo acercándose a la aristócrata el héroe notó las pequeñas lastimaduras de la manos de las joven, así como las rasgaduras de su capa. Ante el sonido de la madera de su saeta al ser destrozada por los quelíceros, entrego su fiel arco a la dama, desenvainado su fiel espada preparándose para con confortar de frente a la araneae.

Fúrica y a la defensiva la enorme tarántula se irguió en sus apéndices traseros, mostradnos sus colmillos y preparando su cuerpo para embestirá a caballero. Bloqueando con su espada el movimiento de uno de los prosomas, haciendo que las urticantes vellosidades de la criatura reaccionaban contra su rostro al ser tajas, aturdido sin poder reaccionar ante el movimiento de la criatura, Link fue azotado contra el suelo por otro de los apéndices. Percibiendo la debilidad de su contrario, sin perder el tiempo la araña se abalanzo intentado clavar sus colmillos e inyectar su letal veneno. Deteniendo las bocales extremidades con su espada, luchando contra el peso de la criatura y sintiendo como los fluidos comenzaban a caer sobre su túnica, batallaba inútilmente el héroe por liberarse de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba.

Ante la escalofriante escena que se estaba desenvolviendo frente a ella, preocupada por la integridad del joven quien estaba luchando no solo por su vida, sino también por protegerla, apretó sus manos sintiendo el cuerpo del arco entre ellas. Determinada a no seguir siendo solo una espectadora y víctima de las circunstancia en la que se encontraba, cargo una flecha apuntado. controlando el temblor de sus manos trató de recordar las lecciones que le había dado su cuidadora Impa, concentrando su vista y dejando salir su respiración soltó la cuerda, más la saeta solo logró impactarse en el dorso acorazado, rebotando contra la exoestructura sin crear algún daño. Frustrada y desanimada, pero dispuesta a ayudar, volvió cargar el arco notando que era la última sagita con la que contaba, sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo de madera y preparándose mentalmente para liberar la cuerda, dejando que su instinto la guiara, apuntando contra los globo oculares de la criatura, concentrándose, repasando en su mente cada una de las palabras de su mentora, canalizando sus emociones en aquel certero movimiento que haría, dejando salir su aliento mientras cerraba sus parpados al sentir el paso del aire de cordel por su rostro liberando su ataque.

Proyectando el poder de la magia de su espada lastimando a la criatura, el guerrero liberó su cuerpo al tiempo que el enorme y molesto arácnido se erguía nuevamente dispuesto a embestirlo una vez más, pero para su absoluta sorpresa fue presenciar como una dorada flecha travesaba la boca de la criatura, haciéndola brillar en un blanco resplandor desintegrandola. Incrédulo Link posó su mirada sobre la doncella la cual apenas abría sus ojos sin percatarse del resultado de su ataque o como el agua del manantial y el claro recuperaban su natural esplendor.

Habiendo eliminado las seres que habían atacado su hogar, Saria se reunión con su amigo y la doncella, observando como el guerrero ayudaba a la joven a salir de las heladas aguas con gentileza. Ante la extraña mirada del caballero con la dama, sintiendo un poco de aprensión, se acercó a los elegidos de las diosas notando por primera vez la unión de sus manos.

\- Link, la marca. – pronunció la protectora del foresta con preocupación.

Siguiendo el pensamiento de su amiga, el caballero observo con detenimiento como a pesar de estar de estar unidas, el símbolo de la trifuerza en el dorso de los jóvenes no reaccionaban entre ellos, como estaba destinado.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – cuestionó confundida la aristócrata, sonrojándose al recordar que el joven contenía su palma.

\- ¿Malo?, ¡Terrible diría yo, esto no puede suceder, los fragmentos debe responder ante la presencia del otro, esto es insólito! – expresó alterada y consternada la Saga del bosque.

\- ¿fragmentos?, no sé de que estén hablando pero yo no tengo nada de lo que se refieren, lo único que poseo es esta marca. – comentó la princesa sintiendo como el caballero soltaba su mano.

\- ¡Link, esto es atroz!… sin la pieza de la sabiduría te será imposible volver a sellar al mal, todos estaremos en problemas, el caos caerá en el mundo… y si se apoderará de el, la oscuridad reinara para siempre y tu… por todas las diosas, Link tu… -

\- ¡Basta Saria, contrólate! Esto debió de ser obra de Daphnes, el sabia de la existencia del fragmento en su hija, así como también de su importancia… la única que podría tener esa información es la Saga de la penumbra, pero hemos perdimos contacto con ella y después de este ataque debemos asumir lo peor. - expresó cortante el guerrero, sin mostrar realmente su sentir en aquella situación.

Ante las palabras de su amigo, la terrible ausencia de su aliada y los eventos que acaban de suceder, la saga del bosque sabía que no obtendrían ninguna respuesta si continuaban discutiendo. Notando la curiosa mirada de la doncella y la extraña actitud del guerrero, un pensamiento se formo en la mente de la guardiana.

\- Deben viajar al este y buscar al el espíritu de Lanayru, estoy segura que él sabrá lo que se debe hacer. Así como debemos seguir con el plan y llevar a la princesa hasta la aldea oculta para que pueda despertar el poder de la diosa en su interior. - comentó la guardiana notando como sus palabras afectaban al guerrero.

\- Estas Loca, ¿acaso crees que soy una niñera?, no pienso cruzar la mitad del reino y sus peligros acompañado de una niña mimada, para resolver lo problemas de su estúpido padre por inmiscuirse en mi trabajo…- replicó furioso e indignado el guerrero cruzándose de brazos.

\- El reino esta siendo plagado por criaturas oscuras, con esto las Sagas no podemos arriesgarnos a abandonar nuestros santuarios, necesitamos respuestas, el príncipe usara su fuerza militar para buscarla, y la oscuridad sus criaturas… Tu eres el único que puede protegerla en estos momentos, sin el fragmento… sabes lo que le sucederá si accede a sus poderes. – replicó calmada y sobriamente la kokiri

\- Un momento, entiendo de que están hablando, pero esta ha ido demasiado lejos, agradezco su ayuda y que me hayan salvado, pero yo no soy nada de lo que ustedes dicen y es hora de que regrese a mi hogar. - intercedió la princesa mostrando su ansiedad y su sentir.

\- ¿ A qué hogar piensas regresar, al palacio para que tu hermano termine abusando de ti y acabes siendo su zorra?… ¿Qué piensas que va suceder una vez que regreses al castillo, que todo se resolverá mágicamente, qué el príncipe cambiara y se volverá bondadoso solo por tu mera presencia?, despierta niña... Tu padre esta muerto, la gente de esta muriendo de hambre, tu pueblo esta siendo invadido por estas terribles criaturas, la personas esta siendo asesinada y tu solo piensas en esconderte en la comodidad de los lujos y olvidar la realidad y la responsabilidad que tienes. Vaya valiente princesa, no eres mas que una niña mimada y egoísta. – Expreso con ira, mordacidad y coraje el guerrero.

Indignada por las terribles palabras del héroe, en un acto reflejo tratando de defender su honor, la aristócrata alzó su mano, mas su movimiento fue detenido por el caballero que la seguía observando con frías pupilas. Herida, dolida jaló su articulación y sin decir más se alejo del lugar intentado contener las lágrimas que amenazaban liberar sus ojos. Acongojada por la retirada de la doncella, molesta Saria le reprimo al héroe por su falta de tacto y sus frialdad, mientras este solo la ignoraba recogiendo del suelo su arco para desaparecer en el follaje.

No deseando alejarse del manantial tras buscar refugio en el tronco de los arboles, sin saber que hacer la aristócrata sentó en el suelo dejando que las cristalinas gotas surgieran. Abrazando su cuerpo intentado controlar sus sollozos, la doncella solo podía expresar el dolor que la inundaba. El mayor tormento no habían sido las palabras del guerrero, sino la verdad que existían dentro de ellas. Quien era ella para luchar por un reino, si no podía siquiera protegerse así misma de las perversas intenciones de su hermano, como podía ayudar, cuando ella misma no sabía quien era, no tenia a donde ir, estaba completamente sola.

\- Sabes, Link puede ser muy cruel con sus palabras, pero no lo hace apropósito… El tiempo ha sido muy duro con él.- expresó la kokri arrodillándose frente a la dama, ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

\- Es un idiota, un maldito idiota… Que disfruta lastimándome, ¿cómo puedo tenerle consideración? si no es más que un engreído, que no conoce nada sobre lo que estoy sufriendo, el dolor, la soledad, el temor… El tener que enfrentarte a un mundo nuevo sin ayuda, habiendo perdido lo más importante que tienes, sin hogar y atado a una promesa que no sabes si podrás cumplir. – explicó pesadamente la doncella, controlando su voz, tomando en su mano la tela en gesto de conciliación.

\- Ustedes son tan parecidos… crees que él no te entiende. Cree me, es la persona que más comprende lo que esta sufriendo. Link es un ser inmortal, eso quiere decir que el no envejece. Todos los que el conoce, sus amigos, sus aliados, sus compañeros con el paso del tiempo mueren mientras el esta siempre inmutable… Todo a su alrededor cambia y él esta permanente, atrapado en un mundo lleno de soledad, viendo y viviendo una y otra vez un interminable ciclo, donde al final siempre es el mismo resultado. – explicó con cariño y ternura la guardiana.

\- Pero yo no soy una Diosa. – refutó más tranquila la aristócrata, tratando de hacer a la joven entender su insignificancia.

\- Y yo soy una Kokiri, pero eso no significa que dentro de mi no estuviera el poder de una Saga… Cuando era mas joven y el Gran árbol murió, desconocía por completo en lo que me convertiría. ¿Cómo yo, una simple kokiri, un espíritu del bosque podría ser la famosa Saga, la guardiana protectora del santuario y sus poderes que resguardan el balance del reino?, pero la pregunta real era ¿porqué no?, Link me enseño que todos en este mundo estamos conectados y en vez de luchar contra nuestros destinos, debemos aceptarlos. –

decía con calma la menor posando su mano el pecho de la joven sobre su corazón sintiendo como aquellas opalinas pupilas seguían su movimiento, absorta en sus palabras.

\- Dentro de ti reside el alma de la Diosa Hylia, su poder, su fuerza… Tu eres especial Zelda, siempre los has sido, no solo por ser la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, sino por ser quien eres. La única que puede salvar al reino eres tu, no solo por ser tu misión, sino por ser la princesa de Hyrule, hija del rey Daphnes, la luz de esperanza de tu súbditos – declaró con devoción y afinidad la guardiana

\- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo sola? – pregunto angustiada la doncella.

\- No lo estas, nunca lo has estado… y esta vez tienes a Link de tu lado – replicó sin dudar Saria, intentando disipar la duda de la joven.

Guardando silencio intentando comprender todas las palabras que le había dicho la protectora del bosque, sintiendo como su corazón su respondía ante la verdad que yacían sobre ellas. Aun indecisa la princesa abrió su labios para vocalizar su inquietud, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algún sonido del fondo de la foresta apareció el guerrero acompañado por una impresiónate y fuerte yegua; Su rojiza capa y blanca crin contrastaba contra las oscura montura y bridas que la adornaba. Sabiendo que su momento había terminado, Saria se incorporó acercándose a la briosa Silver bay la cual solo resopló moviendo su cabeza en señal de saludo ante el suave tacto sobre ella.

Unidos por sus miradas, Link tomó la mano de la aristócrata alzándola en un solo, simple pero suave movimiento. Azorada y sin saber como responder ante el gesto del guerrero la princesa solo sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban bajo las profundas pupilas del caballero. El cual sin decir nada, solo retiro con cuidado la sucia y destruida tela de su antiguo manto, para colocar lentamente sobre sus hombros una nueva. La elegante y aterciopelada capa color vino, cubrió los fríos hombros de la doncella, protegiéndola y resguardándola, transmitiendo el silencioso mensaje del héroe, haciendo que una sonrisa se apoderara de su labios.

Ante la tierna imagen de la doncella, apreciando la belleza de la joven y sintiendo como su rostro se enardecía, apartando su vista sin soltar la mano de la princesa, el caballero llamó a su fiel montura, desconociendo por completo como sus acciones despertaban dentro de él un sentimiento que había olvidado por completo.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este cápitulo, para los que tengan dudas utilice los nombres anatómicos de las partes de las tarántulas para describir la batalla. Espero no les seas muy confuso, pero no queria usar las palabras patas, miembro, etc. una y otra vez. Encontrando que esto le da más fluides a la narrativa. Así como use sus nombres cientificos.**

 **Bueno en esta cápitulo podemos apreciar nuevamente un poco de accion, intriga y algo de romance. Espero que realmente lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, ya que son muy importantes para mí, al permitirme saber su opinion, gustos e ideas**.

 **Una vez más gracias y no vemos en la siguiente actualización cyaoooo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO SEIS:**

 _ **¨La peor prisión de una alma es vivir con el corazón encerrado..."** _

Entre las oscuras sombras de la noche la luna llena se levanta, revestida en su velo de plata, la eterna soberna del firmamento resplandecía acompañada de la fiel presencia de sus súbditas, las estrellas.

El silencio del bosque se veía interrumpido por el sonido de los cascos de la magnifica Silver Bay, quien con movimientos seguros y balanceados se abría camino entre el espeso follaje. Cansada y sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo, relajada bajo el rítmico movimiento de las caderas de la yegua, protegida bajo el cálido manto que portaba, dejando que la tranquilizadora presencia del guerrero llenara su mente. Suspirando, la princesa recargó su cabeza contra la sólida espalda del caballero, apreciando nuevamente como sus pulmones se llenaban con aquella dulce y exótica esencia de sándalo y pino.

Ante el dulce tacto de la joven sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban ante el cálido contacto de la doncella, sin saber como responder ante aquel gesto, apretó con sus manos las riendas de piel, transmitiendo su ansiedad a su fiel potra, quien al percibir la tensión sobre sus bridas, movió su cabeza resoplando. Siendo consiente de sus acciones y tratando de relajar su cuerpo, el guerrero respiró profundamente, volviendo a soltar la rigides de su postura, permitiendo a la equina continuar con su camino de manera cómoda.

Apesadumbrado, sintiendo el peso completo de su acompañante sobre él, preocupado el paladín volvió su mirada, notando como la aristócrata había sucumbido ante las arenas de los sueños. Sabiendo que sería peligroso continuar cabalgando de aquella manera, además de que no tenía el deseo de despertar a la joven y conociendo realmente que debían encontrar un lugar para pasar las últimas horas de las noche si deseaban continuar su viaje bajo la protección de la luz diurna. Golpeó con suavidad con sus talones los costados de la potra al tiempo que jalaba la rienda con su mano derecha en dirección de aquel antiguo lugar de reposo que había utilizado hace años.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que el guerrero detuviera el andar de su cabalgadura, la cual obedientemente se detuvo moviendo su cola, en el pequeño claro que estaba frente a ella. No deseando interrumpir la tranquilidad de la princesa, pero sabiendo que era necesario despertarla, con calma y suavidad pronuncio el nombre de la dama. Quien lentamente, abrió sus parpados notando que se habían cesado de moverse, al sentir el cambio en la doncella sin perder tiempo, Link desmontó, acercándose a la joven, ofreciendo en silencio su asistencia.

Aún dominaba por el sueño, deseosa de regresar a aquel imaginario mundo donde no existían sus preocupaciones y responsabilidad, siguiendo su puro instinto y reflejo, tomó la mano del caballero mientras este la ayudaba a desmontar de la alta yegua, sintiendo como la fuerza de sus articulaciones la abandonaba, quedando completamente sostenida por el guerrero. Ante el notario cambio del peso y la falta de coordinación de los movimientos de la aristócrata, no deseando que la joven se lastimara y creando mayor dificultades en su viaje, en un rápido movimiento cambio la postura de la dama, cargándola entre sus brazos. Sorprendida por la acciones del héroe y siendo acunada bajo la seguridad del agarre su agarre, escuchando el fuerte latido de aquel corazón, aun bajo el poder de la somnolencia, sin razonar en sus acciones acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del paladín, permitiendo aquel rítmico y tranquilizador sonido la inundara.

Incomodado pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto en aquel momento, armándose de valor, Link, continuó con sus planes, llevando la joven hasta el pequeño refugio que estaba cubierto por la protecciones de unas rocas. La pequeña cueva, olvidada pero inmutable acogió con su quietud la llegada de su propietario. Sin perder tiempo, el guerrero acomodó a la doncella sobre la cama de viejas mantas y frazadas donde podría continuar reposando con tranquilidad el resto de noche.

Acostumbrada a esperar a su dueño, la yegua sacudió su cuerpo, moviendo sus orejas atenta de los sonidos de la nocturnos, percibiendo con sus finos tímpanos los casi imperceptibles pasos del caballero. Notando el extraño humor que presentaba el Hyliano, movió su cabeza permitiendo que sus pupilas pudieran enfocar la sobria silueta. Sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su compañera, el joven acaricio el carrillo de la yegua, hasta llegar a su tupe,y con lentitud comenzó a retirar las bridas.

\- Tranquila Epona – susurró el guerrero, sintiendo que realmente sus palabras eran expresadas más para su propio beneficio que de la potranca.

Al sentir su boca libre del peso del freno, feliz la Silver bay resolló, mientras movía sus belfos en forma de juego. Tratando de animar a su dueño, quien parecía una vez más estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sabiendo que lo mejor era en dejar en esos momentos a que el paladín resolviera sus propias batallas internas, no deseando ser regañada, moviéndose lentamente, comenzó a pastar, manteniéndose a una prudente distancia.

Reprimiendo la necesidad de sacar su ocarina, como era su costumbre, el héroe elegido por las diosas alzó su mirada contemplando el firmamento. Intentando recordar cuantas vez veces no había repetido aquella acción, buscando respuesta a lo que nunca podría ser contestado. Sintiendo como la ira crecía dentro de él, molestó apretó sus puños al rememorar la imagen de las diosas, las cuales nunca había respondido a sus suplicas, mientras que ellas, solo lo comandaban a continuar con al titánica labor que se le había impuesto, sin considerar el casación que sufría su alma inmortal.

Un leve y suave sonido cubrió el ambiente, haciendo que tanto el guerrero como su cabalgadura voltearan hacían la entrada de la cueva. Nerviosa Epona resopló por sus ollares al percibir la adrenalina que emanaba del refugio, haciéndola buscar a su amo, intrigada y ansiosa. Reconociendo el delicado sonido, frunciendo el ceño, el guerrero se aproximó a la entrada de la lugar, escuchando como nuevamente como los labios de la princesa volvían a moverse murmurante, al tiempo que cristalinas lágrimas resbalaban por la mejilla de joven, mientras esta sumergida en el terror y dolor de sus sueños, solo podía vocalizar el nombre de su difunto padre y de su guardiana, suplicando una y otra vez que no la abandonaran.

Ante aquella imagen, no deseando admitirlo, pero sintiendo como parte de su corazón se estremecía. El caballero solo puedo observar por unos instantes mas la escena que estaba frente a él, recordándole sus propias noches, donde había sufrido las mismas circunstancia que la doncella. Sintiendo empatía ante el conocimiento del sufrimiento de la soledad y el abandono, el caballero ingreso al recinto arrodillándose frente a la aristócrata y con un suave movimiento de su manos limpió el rastro de las cristalinas gotas. Percibiendo aquel gesto, pero aun sumergida en sus sueños, ante el calor del tacto sobre su piel, movió su rostro murmurando una vez más el nombre de su progenitor. Sin poder evitarlo, Link subió su mano acariciando la cabellera de la joven, mientras que una tranquila y baja voz, le respondía que descansara y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, deseando por un momento que alguien hubiera realizado aquel gesto los primeros años en que se había enfrentando a la perdida de su amada.

Notando como sus acciones tranquilizaban a la doncella, sin poder evitarlo, el guerrero cerró sus ojos rememorando aquellos primeros días, donde la desolación lo había controlado, atrapándolo en un perpetuo tormento sin descanso donde solo podía visualizar una y otra vez su perdida. Sintiendo como sus manos temblaban ante la presencia de aquellas emociones que se habían evocando en su interior, no desenado despertar a la joven retiró su mano, pero ante la perdida de aquella calidez, la aristócrata hundió su rostro en las cobijas susurrando, suplicando por aquel gesto de confort. Conmovido, sin control de sus actos y siguiendo su instinto, el caballero liberó de su alforja su azul instrumento llevándolo hasta sus labios. Las tenues y serenas notas de música cubrieron el lugar, creando una tranquilizadora sensación en los corazones de los presentes, produciendo un alcázar para las atormentadas almas de los jóvenes, permitiendo a la princesa reposar tranquilamente y al serio paladín desahogar por un instante sus sentimientos.

Hundido en la profundidad de su memoria, dejando que el placido sonido de la música lo trasportara aquel lugar donde podía reunirse con su amada, el joven continuo entonando su melodía, hasta que un punzante ardor, lo retiro de la seguridad de su evocación, haciéndolo abrir su ojos, notando como la marca de la diosas brillaba intensamente activando el fragmento que se encontraba en su poder. Apesadumbrado, pero consiente de la implicación de aquel suceso, sin decir más el joven interrumpió su concierto, levantándose yabandonado la morada, sin perder tiempo observó con seriedad sus alrededores, notando como su fiel yegua se había acercado trotando hasta su presencia, moviendo su cola agitadamente con sus orejas pegas a su cráneo. Ante los indicios del peligro que estaba acercándose. El guerrero se acercó hasta uno de los viejos robles que rodeaban el lugar, comenzando a trepar con rapidez y agilidad sus ramas, esperando tener mejor visualización de su enemigo. Llegando casi hasta la punta del nogal, posando su peso sobre una de las resistentes ramas, el guerrero atestiguo como la sombras crecían apresuradamente, cubriendo la foresta a su paso, mientras antorchas y extraños chillidos resonaban.

Ansioso y molestó, apretó sus dientes ante la situación que se encontraba. Conociendo que no tendría mucho tiempo para actuar, descendió velozmente, cayendo con ligereza. Apurado llamó a su potra con un silbido, mientras recuperaba las bridas del suelo, colocándolas sobre su montura. Ante la conmoción que se había creado y el relinchar de Epona, alertada, pero aun somnolienta la doncella apareció en la entrada del reciento, cuestionando con curiosidad las acciones del guerrero y los sucesos que se estaban llevandose acabado. Sin tener tiempo que responderle, Link cabalgó sobre su yegua, y con un veloz y seguro movimiento tomó al doncella por la cintura alanzándola y montándola frente a el, mientras golpeaba los costados de la Silver Bay, urgiéndola a moverse.

Asustada la princesa cubría su cuerpo pegando su rostro contra el pecho del guerrero, sintiendo como su cabellera era movida por el viento que provocaba la equina, quien corría a su máxima viveza. Resguardando a la aristócrata con sus brazos, mientras movían las riendas guiando entre la oscuridad a su yegua, el guerrero podía sentir como la ansiedad inundaba su mente, al notar como la penumbra comenzaba alcanzarles. Sabiendo que tendrían poco tiempo para llegar hasta la fuente de la hada del bosque donde, podrían protegerse del poder de la openumbra que comenzaba a cubrir el reino, vocalizando su mandato, LINK urgió a su potra aumentar su pasó, haciéndola saltar sobre algunos troncos y declives.

No deseando decepcionar a su amo, Epona arreció su carrera, utilizando toda su energía en sus zancadas, mostrando su fuerte vitalidad. Sintiendo el inminente peligro que la perseguía, sin perder tiempo saltó con ligereza cada uno de los obstáculos que tenía frente a ella. Hasta llegar hasta la embocadura de una montaña, donde largas rocas cubrían creaban un camino hasta la mitad de la cúspide donde se podía observar la profunda entrada de una caverna. Sabiendo que su yegua jamás podría cruzar aquellos obstáculos cargando ambos, conociendo la responsabilidad que llevaba consigo, Link desmontó precipitadamente, haciendo que tanto la joven como la equina de detuvieran mientras desenvainaba su espada.

\- Epona te llevara a la seguridad del fuente del hada – comandó el caballero mientras preparaba su escudo.

\- ¿Estas loco, es imposible que un caballo pueda cruzar ese camino. Además ¿qué esta sucediendo? – replicó mortificada, la princesa tomando las riendas, y luchando contra la poderosa yegua, que traba de continuar con sus acciones.

\- ¡Deja de cuestionar mis palabras y por una vez escucha, deja que ella haga su trabajo... no tenemos tiempo, debes huir inmediatamente! – Expresó con molestia el guerrero golpeando las ancas de su amada potranca haciendo que este reaccionara ante su mandato comenzando su travesía, saltando entre los pedruscos, en dirección de la seguridad del santuario de la antigua Hada.

Terribles, chillidos llenaron el ambiente, mientras la sombras cubrían el lugar, preparado para confrontar a los oscuros seres el guerrero espero impaciente, notando como dentro de las sombras se materializaban la presencia de rojizas e inhumanas pupilas. Sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda preparado para hacer frente a su enemigo, apretó con fuerza su empuñadura, mientras de la penumbra aprecian los escamosos cuerpos de terrible reptiles. Ante la presencia de aquellas monstruosos seres, notando el elevado número sus enemigos, apretó las cuerdas piel de su escudo, esperando el primer ataque. Usando su bífida lengua para percibir la localización de su presa, los varanos abrieron sus bocas dejando salir un estrepitoso sonido, antes de iniciar su agresión.

El sonido de las filosas garras contra el acero de su broquel llenó el ambiente, mientras el héroe bloqueaba la embestida de la criatura de sangre fría. Percatado de la acciones de sus contarios, sintiendo el movimiento de otro de los reptiles a su costado, sin perder tiempo giro su cuerpo, mientras blandía su espada. Reaccionando ante la defensa del guerrero los Lizalfos dejaron salir un extraño rugido, esquivando el filo de la poderoso aceró.

Ansioso Link, apretó su empuñadura, mientras taraba de formular en su mente una estrategia, sabía bien que la letalidad de aquellos seres no era debido su capacidad de combate, sino por su agilidad y talento para trabajar en grupo. Reconociendo la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, pero dispuesto a eliminar a los lagartos, sin perder un minuto más, arremetió contra el líder del grupo, golpeando con su escudo contra el cuerpo del varano, haciendo que este dejara salir un fuerte chillido, ante la inminente agresión, provocando que el resto de los reptiles se abalanzara contra el caballero.

Esperando aquella acción, preparando su siguiente movimiento, alzó su broquel aventando al líder, mientras giraba su cuerpo y se agazapaba, esquivando las garras de su segundo contrario, al tiempo que una ágil estocada su espada atravesaba la garganta de uno de los varano con su vaina. Dejándolo salir un ahogado sonido. Ante la inminente perdida de su compañero, el líder del grupo volvió a rugir y ferozmente, trató de atrapar con sus garras al héroe quien con acrobáticos movimientos esquivo cada uno de las afiladas zarpas, hasta que su espalda quedo contra la formación del peñasco.

Ante los alaridos de los Lizalfos, sintiendo la necesidad de ayudar al héroe, preocupada Zelda, jaló la riendas de su cabalgadura. Quien renuente a obedecer las ordenes de su jinete, Epona se estrepitó en sus patas traseras encabritándose, relinchando su molestia. Sin poder controlar las acciones de la potra y perdiendo su equilibrio, la doncella calló de la montura. Ante el impacto de su cuerpo sobre el suelo, sintiendo como sus pulmones se quejaban por la falta de aire, sorprendía y confundida la princesa, se incorporó lentamente buscando con su mirada a la Silver Bay. Aturdida y alebrestada la potra golpeo con sus patas el suelo, mientras resoplaba fuertemente, mostrando su molestia. Preocupada por ser reprendida por su actuar, la yegua trató de acercarse a la doncella, pero debido a los rápidos movimientos de esta, asustada se volvió a levantar sobre sus patas traseras dejando salir un fuerte relinchido.

Atento al sonido de su amada equina, consternado el caballero bajo su defensa creando un espacio en su ofensiva permitiendo a un de los varanos apresar su escudo con sus zarpas, mientras que arremetía con poderosas mandíbulas . Maldiciéndose por su descuido, sin perder tiempo, el guerrero blandió su espada, haciendo a la criatura retraer sus garras y liberar su broquel, sin notar la presencia de un tercer reptil que se habría paso lentamente camuflado por las sombras listo para abalanzarse.

Tratando de apaciguar a la potra quien nerviosamente agitaba su cabeza y aventaba de cocees, irguiéndose a su máxima estatura y alzando sus manos hasta su costado la princesa intentaba tranquilizar a la nerviosa equina con su voz. Bajando su ansiedad y moviendo sus orejas al frente, la Silver Bay cesó sus erráticos movimientos observando con cuidado las acciones aristócrata. Notando el cambio de postura de la yegua, aún con reserva suavemente la doncella se fue acercando mientras hablaba en dulces y tranquilos tonos. Al percibir las intenciones de la joven, bajando su cabeza en señal de sumisión, la potra camino hasta donde se hallaba la Hyliana, mordiendo nerviosamente su freno. Agradecida por la confianza que mostraba Epona en aquellos momentos, la princesa acarició su frente y carrillos alabándola por su buen comportamiento. Sintiendo todavía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, no deseando volver alebrestar a la equina pero apurada, la joven tomó el arco y el carcaj.

Distraído por la presencia de lo líder de los reptiles, Link en defensa volvió a embestir contra el varano, creando con sus acciones la oportunidad perfecta para ser atacado por una tercera criatura. Ante la inminente presencia del lagarto sobre él, en un acto reflejo por protegerse, levantó su espada mientras su espalda impactaba contra el suelo. Deteniendo a pocos centímetros con el filo de su acero la garganta de aquel ser sangre fría que intentaba con sus mandíbulas atrapar el rostro del joven. Sintiendo la ventaja sobre su presa, el dirigente dejo salir un fuerte sonido incitando al resto del grupo a atacar.

Notando la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, pero preparando en su mente una estrategia, el caballero esbozo una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a canalizar el poder de su espada con la energía de su fragmento, esperando el momento adecuado para contraatacar y eliminar aquellas criaturas, pero antes de que pudiera desarrollar su estrategia, el terrible alarido del alpha lo alertó al tiempo que el reptil que se encontraba sobre el disminuía sus intenciones, alarmándolo por unos momentos.

Angustiada y dejándose llevar por la emociones que corrían en su cuerpo, la princesa cargó el arco con un flecha y apunto contra los bífidos seres, soltando la cuerda al momento que notaba con angustia como el caballero se encontraba derribado y apunto de ser atacado por aquellas criaturas, ignorando por completo la repercusión de sus acciones. Ante el fallido ataque de la saeta, el líder del los Lizalfos alzó su cabeza, y saco su lengua probando el ambiente, mientras que con sus frías pupilas buscaba la localización de su enemigo. Detectando la presencia de la doncella, y recordando las ordenes que le habían sido impartidas, sin perder tiempo, el varano dejo salir un fuerte rugido mientras avanzaba contra el peñasco dispuestos a cumplir su misión.

Acatando las ordenes de su alpha, un par de lagartos cesó inmediatamente su ataque, concentrándose en la presencia de la doncella. Usando sus poderosa garras y articuladas patas, los reptiles comenzaron a escalar la formación rocas tratando de acercarse a la Hyliana. Ante las acciones de aquellas criaturas, la princesa volvió a cargar el arco y disparó contra los seres, volviendo a fallar mientras los varanos trepaban ágilmente por las paredes de roca. Empezando a ser por la presa de su propio pánico, en un tercer intento por defenderse nuevamente equipo otra flecha, pero antes de que pudiera liberarla una de los reptiles subió la cúspide agrediendola inmediatamente.

Ante el grito de la princesa preocupado, el caballero liberó la magia de su arma, haciendo que una onda de luz azul se libera aventado los inertes cuerpo de los varanos que se encontraba a su alrededor al piso. Ensombrecido ante la perdida de sus compañeros, el líder grupo volvió a dejar un fuerte chillido, mostrando su filoso colmillos dispuesto a embestir al caballero. Angustiado por la seguridad de la aristócrata, concentrando su atención en la princesa, Link envaino su espada mientras buscaba dentro de su alforja una de su especiales armas.

Sintiendo el metal en su manos, en un rápido movimiento, el guerrero sacó el claw shot y sin dar tiempo, al reptil de abalanzarse sobre él, activo el mecanismo lanzado la garra de metal por el cielo adhiriéndose contra una de las orilla del peñasco. Tensando su cuerpo para sus siguientes acciones, volvió encender el dispositivo halando con las cadenas su figura.

Aterrada,la doncella golpeó nuevamente con el cuerpo del arco el hocico de aquel ser de sangre fría, mientras vocalizaba su temor. Al enorme reptil, iracundo y lastimado abrió sus fauces rugiendo, pero antes de que este pudiera agredir a la doncella. utilizando el impulso de la velocidad de su arma, el guerrero en una veloz y ágil movimiento rodo por el suelo, para incorporase frente al varano usando su cuerpo como escudo. Un ahogado el quejido de dolor que salió de sus labios, al tiempo que el Lizalfo hundía sus afilado dientes sobre su ante brazo. Habiendo apresado al caballero, la criatura apretó sus mandíbulas mientras trataba de encartar sus garras sobre su presa. Horrorizada Zelda, trato de acercarse al guerrero, pero este solo mantuvo su postura y haciendo acopia de toda su fuerza, empujo su atrapa articulación contra el rostro de la criatura, aturdiéndola al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y con sola acción, empalando el cráneo del reptil con la vaina de su acero. Satisfecho con sus acciones, retirando su brazo de la mandíbula del inerte reptil, el guerreo clavo sus frías pupilas sobre su siguiente oponente.

Ante la amenazadora postura del paladín, el varano rugió mientras se abalanzaba sobre le guerrero. Sacando una vez más su escudo, protegiendo su cuerpo contra el impacto de ser de sangre fría, el caballero sostuve el empate, sintiendo como sus botas derrapaban ante la presión de la fuerza ejercida sobre su broquel. Atento a las acciones del guerrero, el lagarto movió su cola, tratando de golpear al caballero, quien sin perder su postura esquivo la articulación, apreciando como esta rasgaba parte de su túnica. Decidido y en respuesta a las acciones de su contrario, blandió su espada, pero el lagarto, movió su ligero cuerpo escavando de la estocada. Volviendo a utilizar su apéndice trasero como arma para arremeter en defensa. El Sonido de las garras sobre el escudo y de los rugidos de la criatura llenaba el ambiente, mientras el paladín legendario combatía cuerpo a cuerpo contra el ser sangre fría. Sabiendo que debía terminar pronto aquella confrontación, LInk guardó su escudo y se preparo mentalmente, para su siguiente acciones. Ante la indefensa postura de su enemigo, sin perder tiempo abriendo sus fauces y preparando sus garras, el Lizalfo confronto al héroe. Esperando con paciencia hasta el último instante, aventando su cuerpo,contra el de su enemigo, el caballero se deslizó en el suelo, pasando por debajo de su oponente quien sorprendido intento girar su cuerpo, pero por la velocidad de su carrera, el reptil perdió su balance cayendo al suelo, mientras que el Link, con un certero y profundo golpe cerceno la cabeza de la bífida criatura.

Ante la perdida de sus compañeros, el líder del grupo nuevamente dejo salir un fuerte chillo, pero antes de pudiera moverse una ligera y certera saeta se incrustó en el centro de su frente arrebatándole la vida. Incrédula, Zelda observaba como su protector bajaba su arco, mientras una extraña pero satisfactoria sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. Confundida trataba de recordar el momento en que el joven había tomado el arco de sus manos y había disparado contra la criatura. Posando su mirada ante la imponerte figura del paladín, por primera vez la doncella pudo notar la terrible herida que había sustentado en su brazo.

\- ¿estas bien, necesitas ayuda?… - cuestiono la doncella.

\- Deberías haber escuchado mis palabras – replicó serio el guerrero, guardando sus armas, para después silbar llamando a su yegua.

\- No fue mi intensión, solo quise ayudarte- respondió apenada la princesa, sintiéndose responsable de las heridas del héroe.

\- La próxima vez aléjate, no necesito de tu ayuda. No me vuelvas a estorbar. – comentó serio el guerrero mientras acariciaba a su fiel potra que había respondido inmediatamente.

\- ¡Eres un insensible, discúlpame por preocuparme y tratar de ayudarte cuando estabas en problemas!. – Expresó herida y molesta la princesa, ante la fría actitud del joven, lamentándose de sus buenas intenciones.

Enojado, el caballero se volteó clavando sus frías pupilas sobre la doncella, y con paso lento se acerco a hasta ella.

\- ¿Ayudarme?, si no fuera por tu intervención habría terminado de matar a esas criaturas sin problemas… Entiende bien esto princesa a diferencia tuya, yo ya enfrentado a seres oscuros más de una vez. Criaturas negras y malvadas que solo harían que tus terribles pesadillas fueran dulces sueños comparadas con ellas, por eso no necesito la ayuda de una niña mimada, que no sabe utilizar un arco... Así que la próxima vez no ahórrate tus intenciones, que puedo defenderme solo. – espetó con furia contenida el caballero.

Intimidada por la postura del guerrero, pero herida por sus palabras, la aristócrata podía sentir como la furia crecía dentro de ella.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – expresó iracunda la joven, mientras se apartaba y continuaba su camino, asediando lentamente por la senda de peñascos en dirección del santuario.

Confundido y sorprendido el héroe parpadeó un par de veces tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, desconcertado volteo la ver a su yegua quien solo agito su cabeza, moviendo su crin ante la desconcertada mirada de su amo. Sintiendo como su paciencia llega a su límites colocando su mano sobre su frente, el caballero suplicó silenciosamente a la diosas, para que terminar aquel tormento y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra tomó las bridas, resintiendo el punzante ardor que se extendía desde la herida hasta su hombro. Pensativo, Link observo con seriedad su antebrazo, notando como la mancha de la empapada tela, continuaba extendiéndose, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer alguna acción, ante el frustrado grito de la doncella por no poder continuar con su camino; Resignado ignorando la extraña sensación que empezaba a extenderse dentro de el, acarició la frente de la Silver Bay, mientras la guiaba hasta la localización de la dama, sabiendo que tenían trabajo por completar.

Aún enojada la princesa se había negado a recibir la ayuda del guerrero para continuar con su travesía, pero al notar la dificultad de la senda, así como su incapacidad para cruzarla ella sola sin apoyo. Resignada termino aceptando la asistencia del paladín, montando una vez más a la noble yegua, mientras el héroe guiaba a la cabalgadura. Resentida por las anteriores palabras del joven, la doncella concentraba su mirada en la blanca crin de la potra, tratando de entender por que había reaccionado de aquella manera. No era común de su carácter comportarse de esa forma tan descortés, pero cada vez que cruzaba palabras con su supuesto guardián no podía evitar sentir una terrible animosidad. Era como si existiera un impenetrable barrera entre ellos, la cual realmente no estaba interesada en cruzar, bastante tenía que soportar y sufrir en aquel instante con una misión y un obligación que no había pedido, así como sobre llevar sus perdidas, para estar teniendo que desgastarse en tratar de entender una persona tan difícil y necia.

Frunciendo el ceño, Link cerró por un instante sus párpados al volver a experimentar aquella dolencia y ardor que se apoderaba lentamente de su pecho. Consternado, apretó las riendas al momento que soportaba aquel padecimiento, tratando de controlar los escalofríos que comenzaban a recorrer su espalda. Angustiado al sentir como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo, sabiendo que aun estaban en peligro hasta llegar al hogar de la ninfa. Haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, aumentó su paso.

Tras varios minutos, habiendo llegado a la entrada del hogar de la gran hada del bosque, completamente sumido en aquel tortuoso calvario, sin poder contener más su imagen recargo su espada contra la frías paredes de la caverna, desplomándose lentamente. Epona sintiendo el cambio en su amo resolló fuertemente, tratando de mover a su propietario, pero ante la falta de respuesta de sus estímulos comenzó a relinchar, apreciando por sus finos ollares el terrible aroma del veneno de los varanos. Ante las estrepitosas acciones de la yegua, consternada, y temerosa de volver a ser tirada, la princesa desmontó apresuradamente, notando el caído cuerpo del guerrero. Nerviosa y sin saber como actuar, la doncella llamó al guerrero, pero al notar la debilidad y el dificultad de la respiración del joven, olvidando por completo su molestia se acercó al paladín, tomando entre sus manos su rostro.

El tacto de la abrasadora tés del héroe contra sus dígitos, angustiada volvió a llamar insistentemente el nombre del caballero. Preocupándose cada vez, más por su falta de conciencia y réplica; Determinada ayudar, pero sin saber como hacerlo ansiosa, la princesa poso su mirada sobre la yegua quien la observaba atentamente con sus orejas alzadas al frente.

\- Traedlo, nosotras podemos ayudarlo, rápido. – Expresó una suave y delgada voz.

Asustada, Zelda buscó en sus alrededores quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras, notando por primera vez como al fondo de la estructura estaba una antigua fuente adornada con columnas y símbolos de la familia real, localizándose en su centro pequeñas esferas de luces rojas. Confiando en aquellas palabras y esperando realmente auxiliar al paladín, usando toda su fuerza física, paso el brazo herido del guerrero sobre su hombro y sosteniéndolo de la cintura, comenzó a moverlo hasta el centro de aquella fontana. Agotada y sintiendo como sus músculos se quejaban con el esfuerzo físico, dejando que el peso del guerrero la venciera, la doncella se arrodillo ante los primeros escalones del manantial, apreciando por primera vez que aquellas luces carmesí en realidad eran pequeñas hadas.

Ante el contacto del héroe con las cristalinas y puras aguas, pequeñas ondas comenzaron a crearse dentro de la fontana, al tiempo que el líquido comenzó a tornarse de color dorado, apareciendo en su centro la figura de una hermosa mujer, de cabellera rojiza, cubierta por una largas y verdes enredaderas. Ignorando la presencia de la aristócrata la Gran Hada se acercó hasta el guerrero colando su mano sobre su mejilla, mostrando su pesar y preocupación, sin perder tiempo y llamando a sus súbditas, la poderosa ninfa, invoco a las místicas criaturas que comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de caballero alzándolo ye llevándolo hasta el centro colocandolo sobre el curativo espejo de fluido.

Consternada y Asorada sin poder hacer más la princesa solo observó como aquellos míticos seres atendían al paladín con premura, mientras algunas hadas se acercaban a ella, aliviando su cansancio, restableciéndola completamente.

\- ¿él estará bien? – cuestionó en voz alta la doncella sin levantar su vista de las acciones de los diminutos seres.

Ante las palabras pronunciadas, la Gran Ninfa volteó su vista, posando sus ambarinas pupilas sobre la aristócrata, reconociendo por primera vez a la doncella.

\- Se recuperara Alteza, por suerte el veneno no se había esparcido por completo – respondió con calma, la mística.

\- ¿veneno? – replicó confundida la princesa, tratando de recordar en que momento el guerrero pudo haber sido infectado.

\- Los Lizalfos, son reptiles muy fuertes, no solo por su capacidad de batalla, su saliva contiene una fuerte toxina, capaz de eliminar a sus victimas a las pocos minutos. – explicó con pasividad la Gran Hada notando como sus palabras afectaban a la doncella.

Atónita, Zelda solo podía rememora en su mente, la imagen del caballero protegiéndola contra el terrible lagarto, notando como las fauces de aquel ser habían aprisionado el antebrazo del guerrero, mientras la defendía del mortal ataque. Confundida y sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a crecer en su interior alzó su mirada hacia gran Ninfa, tratando expresar con sus pupilas la terribles palabras que yacían en su mente.

\- Hylia… por favor… - murmuró el caballero, con desesperación, mientras la magia y el revitalizador liquido luchaban contra la letal toxina.

Apesadumbrada, la mayor de las Hadas se acercó al cuerpo del guerrero pasando su manos por su rostro, calmándolo, y regresándolo a un pacífico descanso.

\- Aún la extrañas, tu corazón sigue llamándola… ¿hasta cuando seguirás atrapado?, si tan solo las diosas fueran misericordiosas. – expresó con ternura y pena, la mística.

Apreciando como sus palabras llamaban la atención de la aristócrata que había posado sus pupilas sobre su rostro, la Gran Hada, miro con seriedad a la doncella dispuesta a poner un fin aquella barrera de odio que existía entre la reencarnación de la diosa blanca y el héroe legendario.

\- Creo que nadie ha tenido la amabilidad de explicarte con detalles lo que esta sucediendo, me imagino que la Saga del bosque te ha explicado lo básico, mas me temo que te ha omitido información importante… Link es un ser inmortal que no es afectado por las fuerzas naturales, principalmente el tiempo, pero a pesar de ello, eso no significa que no sea vulnerable. Como una criatura de la luz y creado para proteger este mundo, a pesar de su fuerza, habilidad y destreza frente a un enemigo de oscuridad o un elemento mágico, nuestro amado guerrero puede perder su vida… Un irónico castigo impuesto por su misma amada. – expresó con sobriedad la gran Hada.

\- ¿él puede morir?, ¿pero no es eso contradictorio? – cuestionó la aristócrata sintiendo ansiedad ante las palabras de la mística.

\- Así es, esto es un legado que han creado las deidades para mantener un balance justó en la batalla contra la oscuridad. Un terrible castigo, un arma de dos filos. Destinado a batallar cada quinientos años contra aquel ancestral ser una y otra vez, sin descanso y de no hacerlo, si falla… Las sombras gobernaran el reino y la tierra, todo lo que conocemos, apreciamos y amamos se verá perdido. Siempre a costa de una victoria llena de abandono, tristeza, dolor, pero sobre todo soledad… Cargando eternamente con aquella responsabilidad mientras que las criaturas de esta tierra desaparecemos lentamente, convirtiéndonos en leyendas y recuerdos... quedadno nuevamente él solo observadonos abandonarlo, quedando atrapado en el aislamiento. – explicó con tristeza y nostalgia la Gran Hada recordando como de sus tantas hermanas que se habían creado en la época de las diosas, ya solo restaban tres de ellas.

Apreciando por primera vez, las palabras de la Ninfa mayor, sintiendo como la pena empezaba anunciar su ser, la princesa posó su mirada sobre el cuerpo del guerrero, notando como su color empezaba a regresar a su rostro.

\- Tu corazón esta cerrado por el dolor de la perdida de vuestro padre, así como por la traición de tu hermano, la ansiedad y al responsabilidad que se te ha puesto en tus hombros. Llenado tu alma de ansiedad, de tristeza y de furia… Mientras que Link ha cargado con este peso por dos mil años, ha visto a sus amigos, conocidos, aliados perder sus vidas, desde manera natural hasta arrebatas por el deseo de las divinidades. Sufrió la perdida de la mujer que amaba, la cual lo condenó a esta terrible existencia, pero su amor por ella, lo hace imposible odiarla… Atrapado en un cicló sin fin, observando como siempre renace el alma de su amada, pero sabiendo que no puede involucrarse con ella, ya que sus acciones solo le traerían más dolor y castigo, como sucedió anteriormente… Desesperado por terminar con ese dolor y soledad, pero imposible de hacerlo por su propia mano y menos por la de su enemigo, despreciando aquel regalo que se le fue concedido. – Declaró, con seriedad y consternación la Gran Hada.

Ante las palabras de aquella mística criatura sin saber que responder, la doncella solo sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al imaginar el pesar y la soledad en la que vivía eternamente el héroe legendario. Sintiéndose egoísta por haber ignorado por tanto tiempo, aquel conocimiento por estar atrapada en su propio clavario. Ya que si era cierto que había perdido a su padre, y su hermano se había vuelto un ser cruel, en realidad, ella no se encontraba sola, tenía personas a su alrededor que procuraban por su bien, el primer ministro, su guardiana Impa, el líder de los concejales y maestro, su pueblo, la saga del bosque y de una u otra manera el héroe, quien hasta ahora había dado su vida por cuidarla y protegerla.

Sabiendo que había logrado su cometido, la gran Ninfa regresó al lado del caballero, observando con sus calidad pupilas la relajada y tranquila expresión del rostro del paladín, deseando por un momento, poder hacer que ese gesto no solo fuera físico y pudiera de alguna manera aliviar el dolor que existía en aquella noble alma.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios y su apoyo con esta linda historia. Este es un cápitulo dedicado a Link ha quien no le hecho mucha justicia, pero espero esto remedie un poco las ofensas anteriores. Siendo creo este uno de los más largos, espero que los siguientes no sean tan extensos.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que este disfrutando de esta Historia tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización... Bye bye...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO SIETE:**

 _ **¨La preocupación es un sentimiento que compartimos por quienes queremos..."** _

El eco de las gotas de agua al caer sobre la fontana inundaban el recinto, las luminiscentes ninfas, revoleteaban con cuidado cerca del la figura del paladín el cual seguía sumergido en un profundo sueño. Entre las pequeñas criaturas, una de diferente y singular tonalidad se acercó hasta el rostro del joven, posándose sobre su frente creando con sus movimientos un suave y delicado tintineo.

Ante el agudo y conocido sonido, sin poder evitarlo el guerrero comenzó a abrir sus pesados párpados, cerrándolos inmediatamente por el reflejo del aura de la diminuta criatura. Sintiendo como sus músculos protestaban por aquel movimiento, rememorando los últimos momentos que había vivido. El caballero, aún desorientado se incorporó lentamente, haciendo que la pequeña ninfa cambiara su lugar de percha, sentándose libremente sobre su hombro, examinado con detenimiento al joven.

\- Intoxicado por veneno de Lizalfo, un poco dramático ¿no crees? – Manifestó la pequeña hada con sobriedad.

\- También me da gusto verte Navi – Replicó el paladín ante la las palabras de su antigua amiga y vieja compañera.

\- Has perdido tu habilidad, antes hubieras eliminado a diez de esas cosas sin recibir un solo rasguño… Creo que es momento de admitir que la edad te esta afectando – declaró con mordacidad y diversión la pequeña figura disfrutando de la expresión de molestia del guerrero.

\- Muy graciosa, fue solo un descuido, no volverá suceder. – contestó el héroe incorporándose lentamente, notando la humedad de su túnica al tiempo que apreciaba sus alrededores.

\- ¿Buscas alguien?, Si es la princesa. La Gran Hada se ha encargado de cuidarla, esta cerca de la entrada dormida. Descansando cómodamente junto a tu actual yegua. – comentó la ninfa de tonalidad azul.

\- La pregunta sería ¿qué haces aquí?, no se supone que estas estabas en el Santuario de Latoan. ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – cuestionó el elegido por las diosas, terminado de agitar su túnica secandola notando como el resto de las ninfas con su magia limpiaban y desparecían el daño que habían recibido sus ropajes.

\- Tres días, y así era hasta que la oscuridad cubrió el lugar. El espíritu de la luz me mando a buscarte, dijo que tu sabrías que hacer… Link, sé que tiene mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero temo por tu vida esta vez. Las criatura que aparecieron en el lugar, nunca antes había visto tal tipo de invocaciones - contestó la pequeña hada expresando su intriga y angustia.

Preocupado el caballero guardo silencio intentado procesar en su mente la noticia que había recibido, era un terrible augurio el saber que el poder de las penumbras no solo estaba esparciendo por el reino, sino que había empezado a afectar a los seres que protegía la luz y la vida de los habitantes del reino. Angustiado el guerrero solo le dicó una decidida mirada amiga, al tiempo que disponía hablar con la Gran Hada sobre aquellos acontecimientos, en especial ahora que tenía bajo su cuidado y protección a la reencarnación de la diosa blanca. Siendo su resguardo su principal prioridad y más si en verdad las acciones de su enemigo se estaban extendiendo de aquella manera.

\- Navi, podrías… - pidió el paladín de forma suplicante a su antigua compañera.

\- Claro, cuentas conmigo – replicó la pequeña ninfa al instante, deseosa de volver ayudar al guerrero como ancestralmente lo había hecho.

* * *

 ***** En la entrada de la fuente *****

* * *

Apesadumbrada la princesa observa con atención como Epona pastaba tranquilamente en la silente de la gruta, disfrutando de aire fresco que remolinaba su larga y blanca crin. No queriendo admitirlo, a pesar de la agradable compañía de las Ninfas, la princesa extrañaba el contacto con el joven, recordando constantemente una y otra vez en su mente la escena de cómo el guerrero había salido herido por aquellos lagartos al protegerla. Haciendo que la culpa que habitaba en su corazón creciera con cada hora que pasaba, al saber que aún se encontraba recuperándose del mortal veneno de aquellas criaturas.

\- Si tan solo existiera algo que pudiera hacer – manifestó con pesar la joven, buscando confort en la presencia de la noble yegua.

\- Podrías decirle que lo sientes, Link siempre ha sido de pocas palabras, pero es muy razonable cuando hablas con él… Siempre ha tenido un corazón muy noble, en especial si se trata de una de las reencarnaciones de su amada. – Replicó con simpleza la pequeña hada azul apareciendo frente a la doncella.

Espantada por la súbita presencia de la ninfa, sin poder evitarlo la princesa vocalizó su sorpresa, haciendo que la Silver Bay alterada alzará su cabeza moviendo sus orejas, buscando la razón de la acción de la aristócrata. Ante el agitado resoplar de la potra, sin poder evitarlo la azulada criatura dejo salir una pequeña risa, mientras se sentaba sobre el tupe de la yegua, acariciando con sus pequeñas manos el fino pelaje del pabellón auricular. Ante el suave tacto y la tranquila presencia de la ninfa, contenta y despreocupada, Epona dejo salir un fuerte resuello volviendo a su actividad de disfrutar de la verde pastura.

\- Soy Navi, Antigua guardiana y compañera del héroe y tu debes ser Zelda… Todas ustedes siempre se han llamado igual, la verdad no sé porqué no escogen otro nombre. Me imagino que por tus palabras, fuiste tu la causa por la cual Link salió herido… El no tiende a cometer errores, a menos de que una de ustedes este involucrada, como fue con la princesa de hace dos mil años, esa niña si que sabia meterse en problemas. – comentó la pequeña criatura iniciando nuevamente su conversación

\- Espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir con nosotras?, ¿y qué sabes de héroe, se encuentra bien, ya ha despertado? – Cuestiono molesta y preocupada la doncella

\- El acaba de despertar, esta hablando con la Gran Hada. Pronto reanudará su viaje, me imagino que primero quiere asegurar tu estancia en este lugar mientras él y yo regresamos al santuario de Latoan… Y por ustedes me refería a todas las reencarnaciones de la diosa Hylia, como tu. – explicó sin remordimiento la pequeña ninfa, sin saber el daño que causaban sus palabras.

Sin saber como responder la princesa solo guardó silencio, sintiendo como el dolor crecía dentro de su interior al ser creando aquellas frases. Era cierto que ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de ser la diosa blanca,y menos de haber convivido con el paladín, pero el saber que no era más que un número, como un simple número o objeto de cual disponer, la hacían sentirse triste, insignificante. Una simple marioneta del destino que podían utilizar, no como la imagen que ella misma había empezado a tener en su mente, al parecer su percepción había sido completamente equivocada.

\- ¡Navi, Déjala en paz!. No vez que ya has causado bastante daño, la pobre tiene suficientes problemas para que la atormentes de esta manera… debes ser más cortes, discúlpate - comandó la Gran Ninfa mostrando su presencia.

Ante el regaño de su superiora sin poder decir, más abochornada, la pequeña criatura solo bajo su brillo. Mostrando su completo arrepentimiento. Ya que en verdad no buscaba dañar, ni lastimar a la joven, pero parecía que sus palabras habían logrado todo lo contrario.

\- No le hagas caso pequeña, Navi siempre ha sido demasiado honesta e imprudente con sus palabras, es cierto que no eres la primera reaparición del alma de la diosa, pero eso no significa que no seas tu misma, tu propia persona y eso es lo más importante, lo cual nunca debes olvidar. – manifestó con dulzura y cariño la mística mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven entre sus manos.

\- Lo lamentó, si te he ofendido, en verdad no era mi intención. Para demostrarte mi remordimiento, te comentare un pequeño secreto que solo yo sé… A Link le fascinas las setas silvestres, puedes encontrar muchas de ellas en el bosque, en especial en esta época del año. Pero cuidado solo debes tomar aquellas que sean de color gris o café, sin marcas, ni colores brillantes; Así como no deben poseer ningún tipo de aroma que no sea tierra fresca. – comentó la pequeña hada gesticulando rápidamente.

Agradecida por la información y la intervención de la gran ninfa, la doncella apartó su rostro mientras que se incorporaba, pero antes de que pudiera articular una nueva palabra. Apareció el caballero, el cual saludo cordialmente a la doncella para después corresponder a la protectora de la fontana por su ayuda y refugio anunciándole que era momento de continuar con su camino, así como son su misión.

Triste de saber que no volvería a viajar con el guerrero, Navi abrazó la mejilla del héroe suplicándole que se cuidara y que la invocara si necesitaba su ayuda. Quien solo sonrió agradeciéndole su gesto, para después extender su mano invitando a la princesa a acompañarlo e iniciar su travesía. Ante los rayos del astro sol, observando como la joven pareja continuaba con su viaje, la Gran Hada no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordadar la conversación que había tenido con el paladín. Quien no parecía percatarse de cómo sus sentimientos comenzaban a cambiar y todo bajo la presencia de aquella joven de cabellera castaña que ahora lo acompañaba.

* * *

Guiando a su montura por la espesura del follaje el paladín no podía evitar resentir el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre él y la doncella. Sintiendo que era su deber restablecer la ecuanimidad entre ellos, y mas ahora que viajarían al santuario de uno de los espíritus de la luz. El guerrero sentía la necesidad de mejorar su relación con la aristócrata, así como ayudarla a aprender a cuidarse sola. Temiendo que pudieran encontrar algún peligro donde no pudiera estar a su lado para defenderse, por improbable que eso fuera.

\- Gracias princesa, por su apoyo – declaró con suavidad el paladín intentado trasmitir con aquellas palabras sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Zelda, nunca me ha gustado que me llamen por mi título, siempre quise que utilizaran mi nombre, pero las reglas del palacio…- manifestó la joven mientras bajaba su rostro, ocultándose entre capa que portaba.

\- Entiendo perfectamente, yo odio cuando me llaman Héroe o cosas así – replicó el guerrero con amabilidad agradecido de aquel momento que se había creado.

Sintiéndose empática por las palabras del joven sin poder evitarlo, la princesa rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del caballero al momento que la potra dio un tropiezo en su andar. Haciendo que el caballero se sonrojara al sentir aquel gesto, mientras controlaba a su cabalgadura a retomar nuevamente su paso, creándose entre los elegidos de las diosas un tranquilo e amigable silencio

Ante el crecimiento de las oscuras sombras y la falta de luz entre las ramas de la foresta, sabiendo que debía detenerse para acampar, así como esperando poder intentar presentar sus ideas con la doncella, el guerrero guió a su montura la pequeño claro que estaba a unos minutos de su camino, donde podría armar un pequeño campamento. Ayudando a la princesa adesencer de la lata yegua y haber desmontado sus provisiones, aún sin saber como iniciar una conversación con la chica y notando lo sedienta que parecía su yegua, dando prioridad a la salud de su potra, Link retiró las bridas y montura de su yegua permitiéndole vagar en buscar del líquido vital, sabiendo que no se alejaría por mucho tiempo, así como retornaría con aquel conocimiento.

Dejando a la doncella completamente instalada y sabiendo que necesitaría proveerle con algún tipo alimento, renuente abandonarla en lodedad de la foresta y amerced de alguna criatura de la oscuridad, pero conociendo que no tenía otra opción. Antes de retirarse el paladín se acercó a la princesa tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, al tiempo que sacaba de su pequeña alforja un delgada daga de plata. Sorprendida Zelda buscó la mirada del héroe quien solo le entrego al pequeña arma sin cruzar miradas para retirarse rápidamente entre las sombras del bosque en busca de una digna presa. Recordando las palabras de la hada azul y aprovechando el momento en que le guerrero la había dejado sola, apresurada comenzó con su misión, dispuesta a demostrarle su agradecimiento al paladín por haberla salvado.

El sonido de la vida en la foresta cubría el ambiente, cautelosa tratando de disimular sus pasos como había notado que lo hacía el guerrero, la princesa recorría lentamente el camino de árboles. Nerviosa ante el prospecto de encontrase contra alguna criatura oscura o extraviarse, colocó su mano derecha contra su pecho sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante aquellos temibles pensamientos.

Dejando salir un fuerte suspiro y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, continuo con su determinada decisión de mostrar su capacidad de adaptación y aprendizaje; siguiendo la instrucciones que le había enseñado su maestra, dejaba algunos vestigios de tela que iba cortando de su capa sobre algunas ramas para marcar su camino. Sin poder evitar sentirse orgullosa con cada una de sus acciones. Imaginado en su mente el sorprendido gesto que tendría el héroe al ver como había obtenido, por sus propios medios, alimento para ambos.

El estrepitoso eco de una rama al romperse llenó su corazón de ansiedad, asustada, la joven alzó sus rostro buscando en sus alrededores la procedencia de aquel sonido. Maldiciéndose así misma por no haber traído consigo el arco del guerrero, ys solo teniedno la daga sin saber realemnte como usarla, trató de ocultarse atrás de un viejo roble, contemplaba el basto follaje. Entre un grupo de pequeños arbustos, abriéndose se paso se encontraba la criatura que la había espntado. Azorada Zelda solo podía apreciar con sus pupilas la majestuosa figura de un venado de una cornamenta de doce puntas. El noble animal se desplazaba con elegancia y silencio entre las sombras y bajo las protección de su ambiente, llenando su alma de extraños sentimientos.

La reverencial criatura se detenía por breves momentos, moviendo su cabeza y sus orejas buscando con sus sentidos la presencia de algún depredador. Ante las acciones de aquel maravilloso cervato, aún dominada bajo su magia, la princesa no puedo evitar rememorar a su padre, quien siempre le había hablado de aquellos maravillosos animales, el cual insistía en no cazar por respeto a los espíritus del bosque, acervando que lastimar a uno de esos animales solo les traría su implacable ira; Haciéndola cuestionarse en ese momento la extraña experiencia que había tenido su hermano de pequeño, cuando en uno de los viajes de cacería de su padre, se había perdido en la profundidad del bosque, y no podían encontrarlo. Y tras largas horas, cuando incluso los más valientes caballero se habían rendido, entre las sombras de la foresta cubierto con una larga manta roja, había aparecido su fraterno articulando su encuentro con un ser mágico, el cual lo había ayudado a rescatar su halcón, que yacía en sus manos con una de sus alas vendada.

Ante aquella revelación, sin poder evitarlo, la princesa vocalizo su sorpresa espantando al nervioso animal, sintiendo como su pecho se estrujaba, al tiempo que posaba sus brillantes iris sobre su mano derecha, revisando con meticulosidad por primera vez, las blancas vendas que había puesto el guerrero sobre su articulación para ocultar la marca de las diosas. Contemplando por primera vez el sentido de las palabras de su fraterno, el cual había sido acusado de haber sufrido demasiada exposición a la intemperie causando según los médicos del reino, terribles delirios. Conmocionada por su descubrimiento sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban, la doncella dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la suave superficie de la tierra, encontrando sentido por primera vez a las palabras de su hermano y de su padre.

Acongojada sin saber que hacer con aquel conocimiento, Zelda comenzó a levantarse notando que cerca de su mano se encontraba la presencia de unas pequeñas setas. Recordando las palabras de la diminuta ninfa, con cuidado la princesa levantó uno de los hongo llevándolo hasta su rostro, tratando de apreciar aquel dulce aroma que habitaba en los níscalos tóxicos. Sin encontrar aquel rastro de las claras señales que le había indicado la hada. Confiada de haber obtenido su deseo recogió con lentitud los hongos, dejando que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios disfrutando de su momento de independencia y victoria.

* * *

 ***** En el campamento *****

Cansado, el paladín retornaba al pequeño claro donde habían acampando. Sin poder evitarlo, el héroe alzó su mirada al cielo observando el oscuro firmamento, combatiendo la nostalgia que crecía en su interior, buscando en la bóveda celestial fuerzas para continuar con su deber. Ante la luz de la reina de la noche y sus fieles seguidoras, sin saber cómo continuar con su travesía y sus obligaciones, el agotado guerrero cerró sus ojos, buscando la tranquilidad emocional que lo eludía.

No deseando hacer esperar a la princesa y sabiendo que no lograría nada alimentando aquella melancolía, sin decir palabras, continuó con su camino, llegando hasta las orillas del refugio que estaba iluminado por las brillantes llamas de una hoguera.

Resguardada bajo la protección del calor de las brasas, se encontraba la doncella, quien con una dulce sonrisa posada en sus labios, disfrutaba de la seguridad del campamento mientras que con lentos movimientos cortaba con la daga que le había entregado, unas setas. Intrigado, acentuando el peso de sus pasos para anunciar su llegada, Link se acercó hasta donde estaba la princesa.

Al sentir la presencia de su acompañante, la doncella alzó su rostro mostrando su felicidad a través del brillo de sus pupilas, sin saber cómo aquel gesto había tomado por sorpresa al guerrero, haciéndolo detener sus movimientos apreciando en aquel momento como la luz del fuego iluminaba por completo el rostro de la doncella, dándole una forma etérea, y sin poder evitarlo, haciendolo admitir su admiración bajo la protección de sus pensamientos lo pálida y tersa que se veía el rostro de la dama, así como l el maravilloso contraste que hacian aquellas fascinantes pupilas azules, las cuales escondían secretos que inconscientemente anhelaba descubrir.

\- Link… – pronunció la joven con entusiasmo ante la presencia de su guardián.

Ante la mención de su nombre por aquel agudo, pero claro tono de voz, el caballero no puedo evitar expresar la contagiosa expresión de ánimo de la chica, la que desde hace unos días había cambiado por completo su comportamiento con él.

\- Alteza… – replicó el guerrero con picardía sabiendo como la mención de su cargo realmente molestaba a la joven, haciéndola fruncir su seño ante sus palabras.

\- Creí que dejarías de decirme de esa manera, Señor Héroe. – replicó la doncella un poco molesta, pero suavizando al final su voz, al notar la extraña, pero tranquila mirada del caballero.

\- Para ser una princesa atrapada con un guerrero a la mitad de la nada en un bosque, te vez demasiado alegre… ¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme? – cuestionó el paladín mientras se acercaba la orilla de la fogata, liberando de su alforja el cuerpo sin piel de su caza.

Ante el canal de carne del conejo que había atrapado el caballero, intentado no mostrar su desagrado y dejando que su curiosidad sobresaliera, la doncella cuestionó al héroe sobre su cacería, concentrando su mirada en sus setas y no en las acciones del guerrero, quien empalaba el cuerpo del animal para azarlo.

\- Siempre quise hacer esto. – manifestó la princesa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Huir de un ser de oscuridad en una misión para salvar tu reino, acompañada por un héroe inmortal? – cuestionó divertido el caballero, disfrutando de cómo sus palabras hacían sonreír a la doncella.

\- ¡No! Esto… - declaró la joven entre risas, mientras gesticulaba al joven y a ella misma.

Intrigado por el actuar de la chica, el paladín no puedo evitar sonreír mientras levantaba elegantemente una ceja, mostrando su interés de que la aristócrata terminara de armar sus frase.

\- Acampar al aire libre, así como platicar con alguien sin tener que usar mi título… Mi padre siempre llevaba a mi hermano, y aunque trataban de platicarme todo sobre sus viajes, por la ley del reino, no era bien visto que una dama, y menos la princesa, fraternizara o fomentara dichas actividades que eran solo de hombres. – explicó la doncella con tristeza al rememorar a su progenitor.

\- No es la primera vez que oigo algo así. ¿Sabes? Todas tus reencarnaciones, incluso Hylia, disfrutaba de este tipo de actividades, donde podía sentirse unida con la naturaleza. – expresó con seriedad y paciencia el guerrero.

\- ¿Quieres decir que esto no es algo propio de mí, sino el vestigio del deseo del alma de la diosa blanca? – cuestionó la joven con sobriedad, posando su mirada sobre caballero.

Ante las finas pupilas de la doncella sobre las suyas, zafiro y ópalo se observaron detenidamente en una pequeña batalla de voluntades y verdades ocultas. El paladín simplemente se quedó en silencio analizando la sobria pregunta de la princesa, haciendo que en su mente, una vez más, los maravillosos recuerdos de su diosa blanca regresen a invadirlo por completo, sobre todo ahora que observaba a la portadora de su alma haciendo una de las actividades que tanto le agradaban, provocando que, en ese momento, sienta que podía flaquear en su respuesta, y que por un segundo, tenía frente a él a su amada. Sin embargo, recuperando la compostura y sin demostrar malestar alguno, el caballero contestó la intriga de la joven.

\- No, siempre serás tú misma. Es normal ansiar aquello que no podemos tener. – declaró el guerrero, notando el contraste de aquella mirada contra el de sus recuerdos, así como apreciando como la castaña cabellera de la joven resplandecía en cobrizas tonalidad con la luz de las llamas.

\- Creo que entiendo… – replicó la chica, sintiéndose intrigada aun por la respuesta que había recibido, sin saber cómo realmente interpretarla.

Ansioso por romper el hilo de silencio que habían creado sus palabras y retomar la alegre camaradería que se había formado entre ellos, Link observó por primera vez con detenimiento las acciones de la doncella, notando como esta continuaba cortando las setas, apreciando por primera vez sus acciones. Preocupado, sin decir una palabra, el caballero tomó la mano de la chica deteniendo por completo sus acciones, alzando hasta su rostro el pequeño hongo.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, azorada, Zelda solo podía observar como el paladín alzaba su mano con la trufa hasta su rostro, mientras inspeccionaba con cuidado. Percibiendo la fuerte mirada de la joven sobre él, el caballero apartó su vista del níscalo, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante sus audaces acciones, pues una vez más, esas zarcas pupilas, entremezcladas con la danza de fuego de aquella fogata, lo habían estremecido, haciéndolo perderse en un mar de sensaciones nuevas, pero al mismo tiempo conocidas, provocando que su cuerpo se erice al sentirse perdido en la pureza de aquella dulce y pacífica mirada… Sin embargo, saliendo de su trance y recuperando la compostura, el guerrero cuestionó a la doncella sobre la presencia de aquellas trufas.

\- Las encontré en el bosque, sé que no debía irme lejos, pero quería aportar algo para la cena. – expresó la doncella con alegría. sin notar la expresión que cubría al guerrero.

\- Un gesto muy amable de tu parte, pero me temo que no podremos consumirlos, a menos que desees morir. – replicó el guerrero, quitando con cuidado la seta de las manos de la joven y partiéndola a la mitad con las suyas en un calculado movimiento.

\- Pero, ¿qué estás insinuando? – cuestionó enojada y sorprendía la chica.

\- Imagino que Navi fue quien te dio la idea, y de verdad lo agradezco, pero estas setas son venenosas. – explicó con calma el caballero.

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Seguí al pie de la letra sus instrucciones! No tienen aroma dulce, ni colores brillantes, así como no tiene forma de sombrero. – Explicó sorprendida y angustiada la princesa.

\- Pero si vez su centro, presenta anillos, lo cual es un claro indicativo de ser un hongo tóxico. – manifestó el paladín, mostrando con cuidado la razón de sus palabras.

Mortificada y entristecida por las palabras del héroe, sin saber qué responder, la doncella observó con detenimiento la seta que tenía en sus manos, y con un lento movimiento cortó la mitad de esta, encontrando en ella la misma figura interior que le habían mostrado. Ante la acongojada expresión de la joven, sintiéndose culpable y enternecido por sus acciones anteriores, Link alzó su mano colocándola sobre la cabeza de la doncella acariciando su cabellera, mientras esbozaba una tranquila sonrisa.

\- Está bien, fue un gran gesto de parte. Esto es algo que toma tiempo aprenderse. Si gustas, mañana puedo enseñarte a distinguirlos. – manifestó con ternura el héroe.

\- Yo reamente deseaba hacer algo para ti. – replicó la princesa aun sin apartar su mirada sobre la seta.

Ante la afligida expresión de la joven, comprendiendo por completo, el interés y el esfuerzo de la doncella, determinado a regresar la sonrisa al rostro de la princesa, sin pensarlo, el caballero tomó en sus mano el pedazo de hongo, y en un rápido movimiento se lo llevó a su boca.

Horrorizada por las acciones del paladín, Zelda trató de impedir que este ingiriera la venenosa seta, tratando de arrebatarla de las manos del guerrero, colocando desesperadamente una de sus manos sobre sus labios para sellarlos y con la otra intentaba alcanzar el mortal pedazo, el cual no logró tomar bajo ningún medio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – cuestionó la joven, sintiendo como su mirada se humedecía.

\- ¿No lo has visto? Acabo de comérmela, de esa manera no van a desperdiciarse y tu trabajo no habrá sido en vano. ¿No es eso lo que querías? – contestó el joven, mostrando ironía en sus palabras, causando que la princesa se impacte ante aquello.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! Hace poco tiempo estuviste a punto de morir envenenado y ahora acabas de comer ese tóxico alimento. Una vez más tu vida corre peligro por mi culpa ¿Acaso deseas vengarte por lo que ocurrió con los lizalfos? ¿Crees que no me sentí devastada al haberte visto agonizando por mi causa? – preguntó la doncella, sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de su alma.

\- Zelda… – dijo el joven, con impacto al ver entristecida a su protegida.

Sin poder soportarlo más, cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de la doncella, pues una vez más, la vida de su protector estaba en peligro por su causa, arrepintiéndose de haber demostrado incomodidad por su equivocación cometida al haber mal seleccionado las setas.

Sintiendo como el remordimiento se apoderaba de su alma, Link observó como la joven cubría su rostro con sus delicadas manos, tratando, de esa manera, tapar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, demostrando de esa manera la vergüenza y el malestar que sentía al haber sido la causante de su futura muerte.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, sin haberlo pensado y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, el paladín tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la princesa y retiró con suavidad cada una de las salinas gotas de sus ojos, sintiendo, inexplicablemente, como su corazón latía con prisa ante aquel contacto, y percibiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Sorprendida ante aquella compasiva acción, la princesa detuvo su llanto, perdiéndose en aquella zafira mirada que la estaba observando, sintiendo como su corazón latía con prisa mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos cedían, pues sin poder entenderlo, aquel gesto calmaba su perturbada alma.

Luego de unos minutos de observarse mutuamente, Link salió de aquel ensimismamiento, y decidido a acabar con aquella insensata acción que provocó todo el dilema, sacó de la manga de su túnica aquella seta que nunca había consumido, demostrándole a la doncella que todo había sido una broma de su parte para sacarle una sonrisa, haciendo que esta, en vez de enojarse por verse burlada, sienta como su alma se llenaba de alivio, al ver que la vida de su protector no corría peligro alguno, sin embargo, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, producto de su ingenua actuación, no pudo ser evitado.

Al ver que su pequeña broma no había traído consecuencias fatales, el paladín empezó a reírse, sintiendo, al mismo tiempo, como su alma se enternecía al ver aquellas mejillas sonrojadas de la joven que tenía entre sus manos, sabiendo que sus acciones, al fin y al cabo, habían conseguido el efecto deseado.

Atónita, Zelda separó su rostro de las manos del paladín, observando por primera vez su despreocupada expresión, mientras sonreía libremente. El cálido sonido del timbre de su voz, llenó de gozo su alma, haciéndola copiar aquel gesto, permitiéndose así misma liberarse de su propia imagen y acompañar al guerrero en su diversión.

Disfrutando de la mutua compañía y del pequeño juego que había creado el guerrero, sumergido en el momento de felicidad en que vivían ninguno de los presentes se percató de la luminiscencia que se había formado en la mano del caballero, así como del extraño brillo que había rodeado el aura de la doncella, mezclándose con la luz del fuego de la hoguera.

 **Notas de Autor: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, me llena de felicidad ver que tan aceptada ha sido esta historia y como ha fromado tanto seguidores. Ante la petición de empezar a crear un poco de romance en la pareja les he traido este cápitulo que espero sea de su agrado. Así como agradesco de todo corazón a mi amiga Goddess Artemiss, la cual es un super escritora por ayudarme en la escena principal, que sin su excelnte toque y asesoría no habría transmitido los sentimientos que deseaba.**

 **Sin mas que decir, muchas garcias a todos por leer mi historia y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización Bye Bye...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OCHO:**

 _ **¨ La verdadera voz del amor, se produce del corazón."** _

El sonido de los pasos y el estridente golpe del metal de las armaduras resonaba contra el eco de los pasillos del ancestral castillo. Asustados, preocupados y nerviosos, caballeros y sirvientes se abrían paso entre los pasadizos, tratando de cumplir con las exigencia de su regente.

Iracundo y hastiado, Zander golpeaba con su mano el viejo escritorio de madera haciendo que la bajo la presión de su fuerza, el mueble crujiera ante el impactó. Frustrado y siendo presa de sus oscuras emociones, el príncipe maldecía su suerte y a las diosas por la fallida búsqueda de su hermana. Una vez más sus hombres habían regresado con las manos vacías, sin encontrar rastros de la localización de su fraterna. Estaba cansado de los fracasos de sus hombres, se suponía que ahora que tenía el mando completo del reino en sus manos y el control absoluto de cada uno de sus soldados, no pudiera con tanto poder, hacer un trabajo tan fácil como el encontrar a la doncella.

Además la princesa era conocida en el reino, su apariencia era única y llamativa, haciéndola fácil de identificar entre el mundo de plebeyos y lacayos que componían su reino. Era de imaginar que una joya como ella, brillaría y destacaría entre la inmundicia, pero parecía que sus soldados carecían de la habilidad y la inteligencia necesaria para poder encontrarla. Así como no existía un lugar donde ella pudiera esconderse para siempre.

Ante la presión de la ira crecía con cada uno de sus pensamiento y aquel sentimiento de rechazo que se hacía permanente en su corazón, apreciando como parte de la vena de su lóbulo frontal palpitaba sin cesar indicando la renuente llegada de un terrible migraña, molesto el joven monarca tomó asiento en la vieja silla mientras observaba con desdén los documentos que se hallaban frente a él. Tomando entre sus manos una de las despreciables carta del príncipe de Catalia que insistía en solicitar la mano de Zelda en matrimonio, amenazando en visitar al reino y hablar con ella personalmente dispuesto a no retornar a su país, hasta haber logrado aquella anhelada alianza.

Repugnado por las pérfida intenciones de aquel humano por su celestial hermana, el monarca aplastó la misiva mientras trataba de controla el disgusto y la furia que crecían dentro de su ser. Apreciando por un momento un dejo de satisfacción al saber que hasta el momento, nadie estaba enterado de la desaparición de la doncella, salvo los habitantes del palacio y algunos miembros de su consejo; A los cuales les había comprado su absoluto silencio y apoyo, asegurando por completo su poder en las decisiones venideras que estaba planeando presentar ante su nuevo gobierno, permitiendo por un instante que una satisfactoria sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro. Formulando en su mente su perfecto plan en caso de aquel intruso osara entrar a su reino, donde le daría el castigo justo y merecido por desear poseer a su amada en la manera en la que solo él tenia permito. Para después volver su concentración en el tema que ocupa siempre sus pensamientos, el paradero de su fraterna.

Tratando de controlar aquellas emociones el príncipe colocó sus codos sobre la mesa de caoba, mientras recargaba su barbilla en sus manos, posando su fría mirada en el viejo retrato de su padre. Ante la sobria, pero serena imagen de su progenitor, sin poder evitarlo el joven observó con desdén aquel cuadro tratando de evocar en su mente la memoria de su madre, de la cual no existía ningún vestigio de ella en aquella fría estructura. Ya que tras sus acciones había sido catalogada como una vergüenza para el reino, e incluso sus mismos abuelos habían destruido cualquier relación con él, en represalia según por su imperdonable acto.

Al principio también él mismo la había odiado por haberlo abandonado de aquella manera, así como haberle robado su felicidad y marcado para siempre, llevando en sus hombros el estigma de la vergüenza de su propio pueblo, incluso de su padre, quien desde aquel día había remplazado su mirada de cariño por una de remordimiento y pena. Pero todo eso había cambiado una vez que se enteró del oscuro secreto y razón de sus actos, abriendo su mente ante la verdad y la posibilidad de un nuevo futuro. En el cual su progenitora gustosa había sacrificado su vida asegurando que él pudiera construir su propio legado, donde haría pagar a cada una de las personas que lo habían despreciado con aquella mirada de deshonra. Mas para poder completar su deseo y continuar con su trabajo necesitaba la presencia de su hermana, quien era el ingrediente principal para poder consumir su absoluta venganza. La cual no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara, destruiría a quien se interpusiera en su camino, como lo había hecho con su padre, quien había tentado a separarlo de su bella fraterna, sospechando de su oscuro secreto.

Ante el repentino cambio de temperatura en la habitación, notando como la luz bajaba de intensidad tenuemente en la habitación, una oscura silueta se materializaba entre las sombras del cuarto. Complacido ante la aparición de la nueva presencia, mostrando su felicidad e interés el regente dejó salir una suave risa ante la materialización de su esperado espía y aliado.

\- Estaba esperando vuestro regreso, imagino que nuestros planes continúan sin irrupciones. – Manifestó el monarca al oscuro ser.

La traslucida y penumbrosa sombra se mesclaba con la negrura del cuarto, su malvada presencia contrastaba contra el tranquilo ambiente de la habitación, Ante las palabras del regente el etéreo ser solo mostró un ademan de afirmación expresando su respuesta.

\- Perfecto, es algo que deseaba oír con ansias – comentó el príncipe, con emoción, permitiendo que el jubilo lo llenara por un breve momento.

Indiferente ante las emociones del monarca del reino, el sombrío ente posó su mirada sobre la imagen en una de las paredes la habitación, en la cual se representaba a la hermana del Príncipe. Al tiempo que se desplazaba por el estudio hasta una de las sillas que yacían desocupadas frente al escritorio del monarca, sin apartar un instante su mirada del aquella imagen. Notando tenebrosa y penetrante actitud de la sobrenatural criatura sobre el retrato de su amada fraterna, el joven no puedo evitar mostrar su molestia al contemplar la fascinación que brillaba en aquellas pupilas, así como al saber que aquella entidad no estaría muy contenta con sus siguientes palabras.

\- Aún no tenemos noticias sobre ella, he mandado a los mejores rastreadores del reino, pero no han podido dar con su paradero – explicó con desgana y rapidez el príncipe, tratando de regresar la atención de aquella criatura sobre su persona.

Al escuchar aquel temible dialogo, el oscuro ser se levantó estrepitosamente, mientras la luz disminuía en la habitación hasta casi desaparecer por completo y la fría temperatura decaía estrepitosamente. Haciendo su aura demoniaca más imponente, creciendo en tamaño con la negrura de la habitación

\- Entiendo por completo tu molestia, yo también estoy ansioso de encontrarla, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo – replicó irascible el regente ante la prepotente actitud de la sobrenatural criatura.

Iracundo pero presentando un poco de racionalidad por las palabras de su aliado y sabiendo la verdad que estaban en ellas, la penumbrosa silueta regreso hasta su lugar de aparición comenzando a mezclar su cuerpo entre las sombras desapareciendo lentamente, sin quitar su fría, vacía y siniestra mirada sobre el príncipe dando una silente advertencia. Ya que aquella presencia sabia perfectamente las intenciones del joven monarca y lo perversos deseos que cubrían su alma, asegurando por completo que el regente, no descansaría hasta recuperar a la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, siendo por el momento su mayor interés.

Ante la partida de su visita, percibiendo que sus planes continuarían como estaban premeditados y que todo comenzaba a moverse a su favor, sin por evitar sentir la alegría que lo invadía, dispuesto a reunirse con el consejo para agilizar los trámites de su coronación. Zander se levantó rápidamente de su silla, haciendo que la herida en su pierna protestara por el rudo movimiento. Adolorido Sostuvo su articulación con sus manos maldiciéndose por su descuido. Notando como la creciente marca carmesí se extendía por la tela de su calza, rememorándole su adquisición. El regento no puedo evitar sentir un dejo de satisfacción al llenar su mente con la imagen de su fraterna en aquel momento, despertando en él, la ansiedad y el deseo.

\- Pronto Zelda, muy pronto regresaras a casa conmigo – murmuró el príncipe con impaciencia.

* * *

 ***** En los bosques de Hyrule *****

* * *

Los pequeños haz de luz entraban entre los diminutos espacios del follaje de los árboles, iluminado con su tenue energía la foresta. Mientras el astro rey se levantaba en el cielo trayendo consigo la claridad del nuevo día.

Acostumbrado a pasar las mayoría de las noches en vela, por recelo aquellos recuerdos que dominaban su subconsciente. Resignado, el héroe legendario solo observaba en silencio la entrada de un nuevo amanecer, despertando dentro de él, aquel oscuro sentimiento de nostalgia al ver como el tiempo continuaba su curso, burlándose en una interminable línea contra su existencia. Combatiendo la necesidad de sacar su ocarina y tocar aquella ancestral música, el caballero solo cerró sus ojos, dejando que la fresca brisa matinal y el húmedo ambiente llenara sus pulmones. Tratando de detener en su mentes aquellos pensamientos que siempre giraban alrededor de la perdida de su amada, intentando enfocarse en los agradables recuerdos, apreciando con angustia lo difícil que se volvía cada día el poder evocar con exactitud los rasgos de la mujer que amaba, así como el timbre de su voz o sus acciones favoritas, llenado de ansiedad y dolor su alma, permitiendo a las siempre presentes pero nunca derramadas lágrimas a cubrir las largas pestañas del guerrero.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza y cordura, Link pasó su mano por su rostro mientras respiraba profundamente, llenando su caja torácica de aquel natural aroma del bosque, intentado aferrar su mente al presente, tratando de huir de aquellos temibles recuerdos del pasado que lo perseguían y consumían.

Epona quien había estado despierta, al notar la extraña actitud y postura de su amo, sin poder evitarlo, se incorporó lentamente hasta su propietario, dejando salir un suave y agudo resuello, tratando de comunicar sus sentimientos. Ante las acciones de su joven y amada yegua, el caballero levantó su rostro y posó sus pupilas sobre aquellos profundos y negros ojos, que parecían revelar su alma. Empática ante el mar de emociones que cubría y llenaba a su dueño, sintiendo la necesidad de cuidar y ayudar a su igual, la Silver Bay rosó el frente de su cabeza contra el hombro del paladín, intentado con cada uno de sus gestos transmitir su apoyo, su presencia, su ayuda. Unidos por aquel ancestral lazo, así como por la afinidad que solo puede tener un jinete con su caballo, el guerrero abrazó el cuello de su yegua, mientras acariciaba lentamente su crin, permitiendo que aquellos blancos cabellos lo resguardaran de si mismo.

Apaciguada por el ambiente y guardando silencio, la doncella permanecía quieta disimulando su sueño, mientras estaba atenta a los movimientos de sus alrededor. Acongojada la princesa solo podía sentir como su corazón se estremecía ante el inminente dolor de guerrero, haciéndola recordar cada una de las palabras que había escuchado sobre el paladín, despertando en el interior de su corazón un sentimiento de afinidad y empatía.

Llenando su alama de tristeza, creando una silente afinidad con el eterno guardián quien siempre parecía incólume y fuerte, pero en realidad ocultaba detrás de aquella máscara de fortaleza, su verdadero pesar, aquella bendición que se había convertido en una absoluto martirio. Sin saber como actuar la aristócrata solo podía permanecer inmóvil ante la situación en la que se encontraba debatiendo contra ella misma, el incorporarse y tratar de consolar al guerrero o seguir oculta sobre su sigilo.

Notando el cambio en la respiración de la joven, y sus movimientos, Epona alzó su cabeza y moviendo sus orejas busco con su mirada el cuerpo de la doncella. Llamando con sus acciones la atención de su amo. Ante el notorio actuar de su fiel yegua, Link siguió la mirada esta observando con atención la figura de la aristócrata, creando dentro de el un conflicto emocional. No deseando perder más tiempo y sabiendo que pronto tendrían que continuar con su camino, el guerrero se incorporo acercándose hasta su alforja y provisiones.

Orgulloso amarrado a su aljaba se encontraba su arco, su claro color resaltaba contra la oscura piel, anunciando su inminente presencia. Guiado por sus instinto, Link pasó su mano sobre la delgada pero fuerte arma, rememorando aquella época en que su diosa le había entregado aquel objeto. Sin poder comparar en su mente el contraste de aquella evocación con la imagen de su actual reencarnación, quien ya había utilizado un par de veces para defenderse, mostrando no solo su talento, sino también su afinidad.

Cerrando sus parpados, dejando aun lado sus emociones, el paladín tranquilizó con profundas respiraciones su mente, permitiendo con aquella ancestral técnica poder acceder al poder del fragmento que le había sido conferido. Apreciando como la energía pura del poder otorgado por las diosas fluía por cada una de las células de su cuerpo en perfecta armonía, volviendo uno con sus alrededores. Concentrado bajo la afinidad de aquella potencia, el caballero podía percibir como el poder de la oscuridad se esparcía lentamente a sus alrededores, como una larga y delgada manta hielo, afectando el balance de la naturaleza, así como el flujo del vigor de los seres de la luz.

Sumergido en su trance, el héroe no puedo evitar sentir un dejo de curiosidad intentando conectar el poder de su fragmento con el aura de la doncella, notando por un simple momento como la energía vital de la joven no presentaba ningún cambio diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a percibir en las reencarnaciones de su diosa, sin poder detectar la presencia de la pieza que siempre le había sido conferida. Preocupado ante aquella revelación, con un nuevo y efusivo intento, buscó algún vestigio de aquella energía ancestral, pero para su absoluta sorpresa, el halo del alma de la aristócrata respondió ante su presencia, sacándolo por completo de aquella meditación dominándolo con el auge de su pureza.

Sometido por el vigor sin poder evitarlo, el caballero se agacho sobre su rodilla, en una absoluta postura de servicio. Algo que no había sentido la necesidad de hacer desde que había presenciado por primera vez a la divinidad blanca. Sin poder evitar sentir como sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras su propia fuerza se acompasaba a la de la doncella. Azorado e incrédulo, el héroe solo trataba de controlar su respiración y los pensamientos que llenaban su mente, creando dentro de él la duda y la ansiedad.

\- Link ¿estas bien? – cuestionó preocupada la princesa al notar el inusual silencio y la extraña postura del guerrero junto a su montura y provisiones.

Intentando controlar su sorpresa y disimular el efecto que había tenido el vigor del aura de la aristócrata contra el suyo. El paladín se incorporó lentamente, cargando en sus manos la sobria arma que había iniciado todo.

\- La presencia de la oscuridad esta sobre nosotros, pronto llegaremos al santuario. Mas me temo lo que podemos encontrar ahí. – respondió con seriedad y disimulo el guerrero.

\- Aún no entiendo a que te refieres con la oscuridad, siempre hablas de ella, pero no sé a que te refieres con ella. – manifestó la doncella tratando de buscar con sus pupilas aquella zafira mirada que la intrigaba.

\- La maldad tiene muchas formas, pero la más antigua de ellas es la energía que puede extenderse a través de la penumbra. Hasta ahora solo hemos estado en contacto con algunas de las criaturas inferiores que puede invocar nuestro enemigo, sin llegar a presencia realmente algunos de los poderosos y terroríficos seres que puede llamar. – explicó el paladín con sobriedad, trayendo a su mete la imagen de las incontables bestias gigantes contra las que había tenido que batallar hacía milenios.

\- ¿Insignificantes?, aquellos reptiles y horrible araña, no me parecieron para nada mediocres. – replicó inmediatamente la princesa, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al recordar a cada una de las criaturas.

\- De terribles formas, pero en realidad simples peones en comparación de los verdaderos monstruos que puede crear nuestro enemigo. Es por ello que estaba contemplando que de acuerdo a nuestro destino, es imperativo que aprendas a utilizar por completo el potencial de tu arquería- manifestó el caballero con tranquilidad mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¡Sé usar un arco gracias! – refutó molesta la doncella cruzándose de brazos indignada.

\- De estoy mas que seguro Zelda, soy un testigo de ello. Pero eso no quiere decir que en algún momento no nos enfrentemos contra uno de los seres que estoy mencionando y ante aquellas circunstancias, nada me llenaría mas de tranquilidad que saber que cuentas con una arma con la cual podrás defenderte – contestó rápidamente el paladín intentado expresar su preocupación y su verdad.

Ante aquellas palabras, la princesa permaneció en silencio, ya que tenía muchos sentido la palabras del guerrero. Ella solo había practicado bajo la seguridad de las murallas del palacio acompañada por su antigua guardiana, siempre contra blancos simples y sin movimiento, sin tener que preocuparse de que alguno de aquellos objetivos atentaran contra su vida.

-¿Y que propones? – replicó dudosa y resignada la joven. Mostrando su renuencia en sus facciones.

\- Atrapar el desayuno – respondió con alegría el caballero, mientras le entregaba el arco a la doncella.

Sorprendida Zelda permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mientras aquella palabras penetraban su mente, el caballero le estaba proponiendo no solo el instruirla, sino también en cumplir uno de sus mas anhelantes deseos, algo que había externado anteriormente, peor que por su estatus social jamás había podido hacer.

\- ¡vamos, el amanecer es el mejor momento para buscar una presa! – expresó el guerrero disfrutando como el rostro de la princesa se iluminaba de alegría e ilusión, haciendo que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro.

Caminando entre la espesura del bosque, Link guiaba con cuidado a la doncella, enseñándole como caminar con sigilo por la foresta, evitando hacer movimientos innecesarios, los cuales solo espantarían a los pacíficos animales. Tratando de seguir cada uno de los consejo, con temor a equivocarse y decepcionar al guerrero, inconscientemente al perder al sentir la fragilidad de su paso, la princesa atrapó con su mano la verde túnica del héroe mientras aseguraba su andar. Ante la presión de la agarre de la doncella, respondiendo al impulso, rodeo con su brazo la cintura del joven ayudándola a recuperar su equilibrio. Resguardada bajo la protección y la seguridad del paladín, la princesa no puedo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, ante la cercanía que compartía con el guerrero.

Sintiendo la mirada de la joven sobre su rostro, Link volteó a ver a la princesa y mientras esbozaba una sonrisa elevó su mano hasta su boca gesticulando que guardara silencio, mientras le indicaba posteriormente moviendo algunas ramas como a pequeños metros de ellos se hallaba una libre.

Bajo el silencioso comando del paladín, la aristócrata preparo su flecha y apuntó su arma contra la pequeña criatura que se alimentaba incautamente. Tratando de recordar cada una de las lecciones que le había instruida su maestra, la doncella haló el cordel del arma y acomodó su cuerpo, llenado sus pulmones de aire, y liberando la saeta la el exhalar. El sonido de la flecha cruzado el aire lleno por unos segundos el ambiente, y la nerviosa criatura alzó su cabeza confinidad utilizando su olfato para identificar si se encontraba en algún peligro.

Frustrada al notar como su disparo había fallado, y lo distante que había quedado su flecha. Enojada y abochornada la princesa volvía a cargar su arma, pero antes de que pusiera hacer algún movimiento, el paladín de acerco a ella, envolviendo su cuerpo con su presencia, uniéndolos en una sola postura.

-Tranquila, solo debes despejar tu mente, el arco es un herramienta innata tuya. Siéntelo deja se vuelva una parte de ti- instruyó con suavidad el guerrero, arreglando algunos pequeños cambios en la postura de la joven.

Sintiendo como las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón golpeaban contra su caja torácica, la princesa no puedo evitar sentir como su rostro se enrojecía, mientras en el interior de su boca mordía su lengua, ante los delicados y gentiles roces del caballero sobre sus hombros, manos y cintura despertando con su tacto un mar de extrañas y maravillosas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Atrapada en su nerviosismo sin darse cuenta, de el temblor de sus dígitos, mientras su piel respondía al calor corporal del paladín, quien continuaba guiándola con sutileza.

\- No dudes, tu mirada siempre al frente, debes dejar ir la fecha con tu respiración permitiendo a tu cuerpo y mente unirse - explicó con paciencia el héroe.

Sintiendo cabellera se erizaba y sus piernas flaqueaban al sentir la suave respiración y el sonido el bajo tono de voz del guerrero sobre su pabellón auricular. Haciéndola soltar nuevamente la cuerda, permitiendo que la saeta cruzara el cielo, incrustándose por completo en su blanco. Sintiendo el cambio de peso de la princesa, Link inmediatamente sostuvo entre sus brazos la cintura de doncella que miraba incrédula como su flecha había derribado a su presa. Sin poder contener su emoción y alegría, Zelda abrazó al caballero, mientras agradecía con efusividad, contenta de su logro, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que lograba hacer alguna acción de aquel tipo. Distraída por completo por el singular aroma del caballero, la aristócrata no podía evitar disfrutar de aquel intimo y especial momento.

\- Vez como puedes hacerlo, esto algo propio de ti. Además de que siempre ha sido mejor que yo con el arco... Ya que fue Hylia, quien me instruyó en este arte - manifestó alegre el joven, separándose de la princesa, desconociendo por completo el daño que causarían sus palabras.

Ante la mención de la diosa blanca, un terrible dolor y envidia cubrieron a la joven. Haciéndola bajar su rostro al recordar que ella, no era mas que una sola copia para el joven de la mujer que amaba. Sin poder evocar en su mente la imagen dolor y tristeza que había presentado el guerreo horas anteriores, llenado su corazón de amargura. Haciéndola maldecir y odiar a su predecesora, quien había lastimado con profundidad y sin remedio al guerrero. Atento al cambio tan repentino de humor la princesa, preocupado Link, tomo el rostro de la joven entre su mano, tarando de buscar en aquellas puras y cristalinas pupilas la respuesta a sus dudas.

No deseando mostrar aun al caballero aquellas confusas emociones que ni ella misma entendía la princesa se apartó con un movimiento brusco mientras mostraba en su rostro una gran y falsa sonrisa, tratando de distraer al paladín y de retomar aquel amigable momento que había compartido y que ella misma por su inseguridades había destruido tan fácilmente.

\- Si es así, he de reclamar aquello que por ende siempre ha sido mío… Me quedare con vuestro arco – expresó jovial y juguetonamente la doncella, desconociendo por completo la verdad y el poder de aquellas palabras.

Las cuales habían afectado de una manera inesperada al caballero, quien por un instante olvido por completo la imagen de su diosa, quedando prendado de aquella maravillosa sonrisa y brillantes pupilas. Que comenzaban a llenar de luz su vida, permitiéndolo volver a sentirse vivo después de tanto tiempo.

\- Ante su inevitable lógica, mi señora. No puedo mas que acatar sus ordenes – replicó juguetonamente el paladín, mientras tomaba la mano de su dama con la suya.

\- Por favor cuídelo bien, que siempre le será fiel y la protegerá de cualquier peligro – expresó con seriedad el guerrero mientras alzaba la delicada articulación hasta su labios.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos y mcuhas gracias por sus comentarios. Easta vez quiero responderle a mi querida amiga Artemisa su duda. Según lo que he leido sobre la época medieval y sus simboligía. Los venados son criaturas consideradas en muchas culturas como sabias y espiritus especiales unidos a los dioses. Así como tambien representan el estatus de la realeza. Por ello el, padre de Zelda no cazaba a los ciervos de mayor número de puntas en sus cornamentas que significan la edad y el poder de estas maravillosas criaturas. Por temor a despetar la ira de los diosas o del espíritu del bosque, quien ya sabemos a quien se refiere XD.**

 **Por otro lado Muchas Muchas gracias a todos los que siguien esta maravillosa novenla y que me dejan tan lindos comentarios, creean me, es una gran insentivo y ayudar para seguir escribiendo y desarrollando mi trama.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, espero de todo corazón que disfruten de este cápitulo tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo. Así como nos vemos en el siguiente cápitulo.**

 **Bye bye  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NUEVE:**

 _ **¨ Las insidias son las tijeras que cortan los sueños envidiados ."**_

El sonido de las criaturas diurnas llenaban el ambiente, contrastado contra el eco de los cascos de la noble Silver Bay, quien caminaba con tranquilidad siguiendo a su amo.

Contenta de haber sido de utilidad para el guerrero, así como haber comenzado a ganar su respeto y admiración, creando entre ellos un lazo de amistad, la doncella contemplaba sus alrededores, disfrutando del suave paso de la yegua que cabalgaba, haciéndola sentirse una con la naturaleza. Sin poder evitarlo al aristócrata posó su mirada sobre la figura del caballero, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran al rememorar con detalle, la calidez y gentileza de su tacto. Aumentando los latidos de su corazón, creando que un extraño y placentero sentimiento cubriera su alma.

Sintiendo la mirada de la doncella sobre él, preocupado el paladín volvió su vista notando el rojizo color sobre la pálida tez de la princesa, haciéndolo preocuparse por su salud, pues era común que en aquellos bosques, los viajeros poco experimentados contrajeran la fiebre de la foresta. Angustiado Link se detuvo por completo, haciendo a su yegua para intempestivamente, quien aventó sus orejas hacia atrás en molestia alzando su cabeza. Ante la penetrantes pupilas del héroe, sin saber como reaccionar la doncella solo podía sentir como su sus palpitaciones aumentaban incrementando el enrojecimiento de su rostro.

Ignorando por completo los sentimientos de la joven, Link retiró el guante de piel de su mano, y con un firme pero suave movimiento, posó su palma sobre la frente de la doncella intentado medir su temperatura corporal. Ante las acciones del paladín incrédula la princesa solo contuvo su respiración, ante el intimo contacto con aquel hombre. Pues la única persona que la había tratado con aquella familiaridad y delicadeza había sido su padre y su hermano cuando eran pequeños, antes de que cambiara su actitud e intereses por ella.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿no te duele nada, algún tipo de molestia? – cuestionó el guerrero, quien trataba de discernir el estado anímico de su protegida.

\- Es… Estoy bien – respondió la doncella con incertidumbre, desconociendo por completo su propio sentir en aquel momento.

\- Si llegas a sentir algún tipo de incomodad por favor dímelo, estos bosques son peligros no solo por sus trampas y laberintos, sino también por la enfermedad que se oculta en ellos. – explicó el héroe mientras volvía a colocar su guante de piel satisfecho de saber que la doncella se hallaba en buen estado.

\- Link – pronunció inquieta la princesa, sin saber realmente porque había pronunciado el nombre de su protector.

Intrigado por el delicado timbre de voz que había usado la aristócrata, así como atento al timidez que se reflejaba en su lenguaje corporal, el caballero observó con atención a la doncella alzando una de sus cejas, mostrando su atención.

Ante la furtiva y expectante mirada del héroe legendario, sin saber que pronunciar en aquel momento, sintiendo como aquella pausa incomodaba a la potra que seguía parada expectante. Haciendo acopio de su valor y usando su buen juicio, volvió abrir sus labios.

\- ¿ A donde nos dirigimos?, es solo que siento que llevamos horas caminando en círculos – expresó con sinceridad y rapidez, tratando de ocultar por completo, el mar de emociones que se arremolinaban en su alma.

\- A la aldea de Ordon, un poblado no muy lejos de aquí, donde se encuentra el santuario del espíritu de la luz Latoan – Replicó el caballero volviendo a iniciar su paso, haciendo que la potra continuar su camino siguiendo a su amo, por los torcidos laberintos del bosque.

Ante aquella palabras la princesa guardo silencio, ocultando por completo su nerviosismo, mientras jugaba con sus manos la blanca crin de la yegua, tratando de recordar en su mente, la razón de por que aquel poblado se le hacia familiar. Obteniendo solo en su mente vagas menciones que había dicho su padre sobre aquel lugar y estilo de vida que llevaban sus habitantes. Sintiendo como un apacible y tranquilo, pero agradable silencio se extendía sobre ellos, la aristócrata cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de paz que crecía en su interior, haciéndola solo por un breve momento maldecirse a sí misma por no ser más sociable y capaz de llevar una conversación con otra persona que no fuera sobre temas de política.

Tentado en romper el silencio el caballero solo acarició el carrillo de su potra, resistiendo la inicitación de emitir alguna palabras, pues temía importunar a su protegida así como no deseaba, destruir la maravillosa amistada y armonía que se había formado entre ellos. Notando como la sombras crecían y la presencia de lúgubres criaturas se esparcía por la foresta, apresuró su andar sabiendo que estaban ya a pocos minutos de llegar al pequeño poblado.

Empezando a sentir el cansancio de estar sobre la montura, la princesa trató de acomodar su peso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, la doncella quedo inmóvil observando impactada la entrada del pequeño pueblo que habían arribado. El lugar estaba lleno de casas, donde los pobladores animadamente a pesar de las pasadas horas de la tarde, activamente conversaban moviendo sus bienes, así como sus animales por la calle principal, creando un fuerte ,pero alegre y placentero bullicio. Notando la furtiva mirada del caballero quien en un rápido movimiento del entregó su larga capa azul, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo, protegiendo su figura de la mirada de los pueblerinos quienes había ignorado por completo la presencia del guerrero hasta que una fuerte y aguda voz resonó sobre el lugar, destruyendo por completo el apacible ambiente.

-¡LINK! – gritó con todas su fuerzas una joven de cabellera rubia castaña y ojos verdes quien con un ágil y rápido movimiento como un felino se abalanzó sobre el guerrero, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este.

Ante la intempestiva y ruidosa acción de la joven, asustada y molesta Epona, dejo salir un fuerte relinchido, mientras se aventaba su cuerpo sobre sus patos trasera, encabritándose. Zelda quien había permanecido firme en su agarre sobre la montura, intento vocalizar el típico comando que se le da a los equinos para cesar sus movimientos. Quien al escuchar aquel mando relajo su cuerpo deteniéndose, mientras resoplaba y golpeaba el suelo con una de sus patas.

\- ¡Por la diosas Ilia, no hagas eso, nuevamente has espantado a Epona! – expresó serio el héroe separando su cuerpo del agarre de la joven , para caminar hacia su potra, acariciando su frente y agarrando las riendas, mientras se aseguraba que su protegida no hubiera recibido ningún daño.

\- No es mi culpa, te has ido por tanto tiempo, que pensamos que algo malo te había pasado, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?, eres un completo desconsiderado. – replicó molesta la joven, notando por primera vez la presencia de aquel misterioso jinete.

\- Ya, ya, no necesitó escuchar tu reprimenda, ¿Dónde esta tu padre?, necesito hablar con él- replicó serio el caballero, ignorando por completo las exageradas expresiones de la chica y su exuberante reacción, sabiendo que siempre actuaba de aquella manera.

\- Esta en la nueva casa, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que nos visitaste por última vez… Vamos sígueme, el va estar muy contento de verte. – expresó animada la chica, ignorando la figura que se hallaba sobre la yegua posando toda su atención en el héroe, mientras tomaba su mano en la suya, halándolo fuertemente.

Ante la imagen del caballero en compañía de la animada joven, los habitantes del lugar detenían sus actividades, para acercarse al guerrero, saludándolo felizmente, intentado incluso de hacerle obsequios, siempre recordándole lo agradecidos que estaban y lo maravilloso que era volver a verlo en lo que ellos consideraban el segundo hogar del guerrero.

Intrigada Zelda no podía dejar de observar como el aquel frió y serio semblante del paladín desaprecia al interactuar con aquellas personas, notando que a pesar que eran una raza diferente a ellos por no poseer sus largos pabellones auriculares, los recibía con tanto cariño y felicidad, creando una diferente personalidad en su guardián. Una que la hacia sentir un extraño sentimientos de molestia al percibir como este sonreía y actuaba tan amenamente con ellos, algo que no hacía con ella.

Habiendo sido guiado hasta el centro del poblado, llegando ante una inmensa residencia, Ilia detuvo su andar intentado de mostrar orgullosa su nuevo hogar, más su sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro al ver como el paladín solo la había ignorado, posando toda su atención, en su acompañante, ayudando al oculto jinete a descender de la alta yegua. Irritada la campesina solo podía observar con recelo, como el caballero auxiliaba con cuidado y dedicación aquel intruso que le robaba la atención. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar su malestar repentinamente la puerta del recinto se abrió dando paso aun hombre de mediana edad, con fuerte musculatura, cabellera castaña clara y ojos almendrados, quien al ver la presencia del joven no puedo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

\- Link hijo, que gusto verte de nuevo. Espero que mi pequeña no te haya causado problemas – expresó divertido el hombre, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia quien no podía evitar mostrar su vergüenza ante las palabras de su padre.

\- No mas de lo acostumbrado Mayor, espero no le moleste, nos gustaría conversar con usted en privado – expresó el guerrero mostrando una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante el serio mensaje de las aparente tranquilas palabras del guerrero, el líder del poblado invitando inmediatamente al paladín y su acompañante a ingresar a su morada, guiándolos hasta la mesa del comedor indicándoles tomar asiento en lo que le ordenaba a su hija a traer un par de bebidas para sus visitantes.

Apreciando como la tensión crecía en el ambiente, el jefe de la aldea contemplo con sobriedad la oculta figura de la doncella esperando ansioso las palabras del paladín.

\- Mayor, como sabe no me gusta prolongar inevitables conversaciones, así que se lo cuestionare directamente. ¿qué ha pasado con el santuario? – confrontó el héroe con determinación.

\- Sabía que tu regreso no contendría otro motivo, Hace un par de meses terrible criaturas comenzaron a parecer nuevamente en el bosque, asaltando las granjas y destruyendo los hogares… Siguiendo tus instrucciones, la anciana de la aldea y yo fuimos a ver al espíritu de la luz, más el camino que conduce al santuario fue infestado por una profunda y tóxica neblina, impidiéndonos poder continuar con el ritual… A pesar de ello, hicimos un par de ofrendas a las diosas y aunque los ataques desparecieron, terribles seres moran ahora entre la foresta, asechando consumir con su oscuridad nuestras almas – explicó el con sobriedad el hombre, posando sus oscuras pupila sobre el caballero.

\- Entiendo, lamento mucho que nuevamente este sufriendo este tipo de situaciones, y más después del ataque de aquella mantícora – replicó el caballero con sinceridad sintiendo aprehensión al saber que aquellas buenas personas una vez sufrían por el terrible poder de la oscuridad.

\- Sinceramente muchacho, esta vez no creo que tengas la fortaleza necesaria para derrotar aquel ser que ha sido capaz de contaminar a un espíritu de Luz. No te ofendas, no importa que tan fuerte seas, eres solo un joven valiente contra un poder maligno. – expresó con pesar el hombre, agradeciendo a su hija que colocaba los vasos con bebidas frescas en la mesa.

\- ¿No pensaras en internarte solo en el bosque otra vez?, por favor Link no lo hagas – clamó mortificada Ilia tomando la mano del caballero en la suya.

\- No estoy solo, las diosas me acompañan siempre – expresó el paladín con seguridad.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, por favor padre detenlo - expresó angustiada la joven abrazandose del héroe quien solo dejo salir un largo suspiro.

\- Esta no es una misión que haré solo, por ello deseaba hablar con usted, ya que necesito la mayor de las discreciones para mi compañera – explicó el guerrero haciendo un ademan a la doncella para que retirara la caperuza que conciliaba su rostro.

Sin saber como actuar lentamente la princesa retiro por completo la tela, mostrando por primera vez su persona ante extraños, notando como la chica solo la miraba con curiosidad mientras que la expresión del mayor cambiaba de una de intriga, a una de absoluto horror y sorpresa.

\- ¡Por la luz y todas las diosas!, pero si es su alteza, la princesa Zelda… Majestad discúlpeme por mis pésimo modales, Rápido Ilia, inclínate en reverencia de su señoría -

Acostumbrada aquellas exageradas muestras de respeto, Zelda solo dejó mostrar una cálida y practicada sonrisa, enmascarando por completo sus emociones, haciendo la misma letanía que estaba acostumbrada a presentar ante la introducción de nuevos personajes en su vida en el palacio, ocultando por completo aquella tormenta de emociones que crecía dentro de su interior.

\- Entiendo perfectamente, no necitas decir más. Con gusto arreglare algo para que puedan descansar en la posada donde hablare seriamente con Taya, para darles alojamiento el tiempo que necesiten… Esta aldea te debe mucho Link, sin ti hubiéramos muerto bajo el yugo de aquella bestia y como padre siempre te estaré agradecido por salvar a mi hija. Por eso cuenta con nuestro completo apoyo – Manifestó el hombre de cuarenta décadas, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra.

Finalizada la reunión, la pareja se retiró del hogar del alcalde, dirigiéndose en ese momento al vieja posada, habiendo dejado a la fiel yegua en los establos del mayor, quien se había comprometido a cuidarla. En el trayecto, la doncella no podía dejar de rememorar todos los temas que se tocaron en la reunión, entre ellos, el conocimiento sobre su protector que había luchado por exterminar a una terrible criatura por el pueblo en el pasado, haciendo que por ese motivo se lo consideraran un héroe, ganándose el respeto y la admiración de todos…En especial por aquella muchacha, quien durante toda la charla no dejó de tener atenciones con el paladín, quien se preocupaba profundamente por él y tenía acercamientos más allá de una simple amistad. Sin embargo, más que esos atrevimientos, le consternó el ver que el joven no hizo nada para evitarlos, y que incluso parecía estar habituado a esa personalidad de la campesina, haciéndola sentirse confundida, pues en toda su travesía se había demostrado fiel al recuerdo de su amada Diosa y no tener interés por otras mujeres, ni si quiera por ella misma, con quien en muchas ocasiones parecía distante, pero ahora, simplemente aceptaba los cortejos de una niña caprichosa, los cuales parecían no desagradarle en lo absoluto.

Sin haberlo previsto, la pareja llegó hasta el refugio que les habían asignado para descansar, entregando la nota del líder del lugar a la dueña, quien guió lo jóvenes hasta sus habitaciones en la parte más retirada y segura del lugar, sin en embargo, Link continuaba percibiendo la intranquilidad por parte de su protegida, quien en toda la reunión se había mostrado muy callada y con un fingido semblante, haciéndolo preocuparse al desconocer los motivos de su actuar y decidiéndolo averiguar sobre lo mismo. Ante la seguridad y privacidad del cuarto donde dormiría la princesa, el caballero cerró la puerta lentamente mientras se preparaba hablar con la doncella.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Zelda? Te note muy callada durante la reunión. – preguntó el héroe, sentándose al lado de la dama.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su protector, la princesa lo observó con seriedad, sin embargo, para no demostrar que por algún motivo desconocido se sentía incomoda, decidió responderle.

\- No es nada…solo que no pude evitar sorprenderme al enterarme que luchaste contra una Mantícora, criaturas tan poderosas que ni cien caballeros de mi padre podrían derrotar solos.

\- Ah…es eso. Bueno, eso fue hace muchos años, por ello todo el pueblo me saluda con demasiada euforia, cosa que continua incomodándome.

\- ¿Te incomoda? Pues yo creí todo lo contrarió al notarte muy a gusto con todos ellos, en especial con Ilia, con quien pareces tener una relación muy cercana.

\- Yo no tengo una relación cercana con ella, simplemente es una chica que esta aún impresionada por su rescate, pues en ese entonces ella fue la más perjudicada y yo la salvé de la muerte. No hagas conjeturas impropias, mi corazón es solo de Hylia.

Al escuchar el nombre de la Diosa blanca, con la que siempre era comparada y la que cuyo recuerdo significaba la vida misma para el héroe legendario, la joven no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, pues no solamente, por algún extraño motivo, hablar de ella le incomoda, sino porque ahora su protector aseguraba no tener contacto con ninguna mujer desde que ella partió, acciones que no le parecieron nada ciertas en la reciente reunión que habían tenido, donde pudo observar como el paladín aceptaba los tratos de la muchacha sin si quiera quejarse.

\- Me parece un poco contradictorio lo que dices…

\- ¿Contradictorio? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Dices que no te interesa relacionarte con ninguna mujer desde que partió tu amada, sin embargo, no evitas en lo absoluto vanagloriarte con la admiración y halagos de otras mujeres, ente ellas, la hija del alcalde. De ninguna manera te estás comportando de manera auténtica.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme de esa manera?

\- En toda nuestra travesía, has sido una persona sumamente distante, y pocos han sido los momentos en los que hemos interactuado con civilidad entre nosotros, sin embargo, al llegar a este pueblo las cosas han cambiado, donde presumes de tu gran labor y te dejas admirar por el género opuesto, mostrando de esa manera tu egolatría. Creí que eras una persona más sencilla, pero veo que no te diferencias en lo absoluto de los superfluos nobles que solo viven alimentándose de los excesivos halagos y la atención de los demás.

Al escuchar la palabras de la doncella, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse herido ante estas, sin embargo, todo esos pesares se entremezclaban con el enojo, pues prácticamente su protegida lo estaba tratando como un hipócrita, y lo que es peor, comparándolo con aquellos nobles que tanto rechazaba, los cuales solo tenían delirios de grandeza y vivían para ser alabados y admirados por los demás.

\- ¿Quién te has creído que eres para decirme esas cosas? Yo no soy como ninguno de los seres superficiales de tu mundo, donde no son nadie sino tienen a sus pies el poder y las riquezas.

\- Puede ser que no poseas esas cosas…pero en la reunión te percibí muy encantado con los tratos de Ilia. Dices no sentir nada por ella, pero no pones ningún reparo en recibir sus atenciones. Un hombre enamorado del recuerdo de su adorada no actúa de esa manera, pues aprovechas el prestigio que tienes para sentirte poderoso e importante.

\- ¡Espera un minuto! Yo no tengo, ni deseo tener ninguna relación cercana con Ilia; y por último, no soy una criatura vacía que solo se mueve atreves de los deseos carnales como lo son ustedes los mortales, ¿o acaso ya has olvidado a tu hermano? Y si tuviera el interés de alguien nuevamente, Eso sería mi problema.

\- Link…

\- ¡Nunca más te atrevas a cuestionar mi amor por Hylia! Ella es la única mujer en la que he centrado mi vida, la única que ha vivido en mi corazón desde el inicio de los tiempos, y nadie podrá nunca tomar su sagrado lugar…ni si quiera tú, porque por más que su alma viva en ti, no dejas de ser más que una sola copia, una imitación como todas las demás reencarnaciones, ya que al igual que ellas, no eres más que una mocosa a la que yo tengo que proteger porque no es capaz de hacerlo por sí misma, ya que tanto tu como tus antepasadas han renacido sin la fortaleza de mi diosa, siendo unas completas inútiles, las cuales solo existen por capricho de las deidades, ya que sin mi …

La frase del paladín no pudo ser concluida, pues en ese momento, la doncella selló sus labios con una bofetada, quien mostraba en su opalina mirada la rabia y el resentimiento al haber sido ofendida de esa manera, comparándosela, una vez más, con la divinidad blanca, haciendo uso de aquellas devastadoras palabras.

Impactado Link, simplemente se quedó inmóvil ante aquella agresión, enfocando sus heladas iris de color zafiro directo en las de la dama mientras colocaba su mano sobre agredida mejilla, Mostrando por primera vez a la doncella la frialdad y la oscuridad que poseía su atormentada alma, resentido del actuar de la aristócrata.

\- Si tanto pesar sientes al protegerme, te pido que te alejes de mí, pues no eres más que un hipócrita que se siente indignado porque no ha recibido los halagos que espera de su supuesta protegida. En múltiples ocasiones te he agradecido por tu ayuda al haberme salvado de los peligros, recibiendo solo de tu parte reproches por mi supuesta insensatez al meterme en problemas… pero si se trata de otras personas, simplemente te dejas vanagloriar. Mostrando tu verdadero ser, así que desde este momento te libero de este yugo al que has sido condenado.

Y terminando su frase, la joven se retiró azotando la puerta estrepitosamente, aprovechando que se encontraba de espaldas al joven para dejar correr las lágrimas que amenazaban a salir de sus ojos, pues nunca se había imaginado ser ofendida de esa manera, Y mas de la persona con la que creía haber formando una cálida amistad. Ante la afonía de la habitación, el caballero se quedó en silencio observando el portal de madera, intentado controlar las emociones que había despertado la aristócrata dentro de él, haciéndolo sentir un ápice de remordimiento por haber sido tan ofensivo, sin embargo, al recordar el insulto que le había hecho a su amada, y al haberle comparado con la superficialidad del mundo al que ella pertenecía, decidió dejarla sola con sus perturbaciones, creyendo que, una vez más, las Diosas lo habían castigado por tener que proteger a una niña tan engreída y voluntariosa.

Ninguno de los jóvenes estaba dispuesto a tolerar la conducta que habían tenido el uno con el otro, sin embargo, lo que ninguno de ellos no tenían conocimiento, es que alguien había estado muy atento a la discusión que habían tenido.

* * *

 ***** Afuera de la Posada *****

* * *

Embargada por el dolor, sin saber a donde ir, la doncella vaga sin rumbo por las oscuras calles, la cuales estaban tenuemente iluminadas por pequeños faroles. Sabía que había actuado nuevamente de manera imprudente, pero no podía evitar sentí como un oscuro sentimiento se había apoderado ella incitándola actuar de aquella manera. El simple hecho de que desde que había conocido al solitario guerrero este la había tratado como si su misma existencia fuera un pesar para él, mientras que con las demás personas actuaba lleno de felicidad y alegría. Llenado su corazón de duda, ya que parecía que nuevamente su vida no tenía ningún objetivo aparente mas que ser una herramienta para el uso de las personas que la rodeaban, ya fuera para el beneficio del su reino o como el objeto de deseo su propio fraterno, haciéndola cuestionarse su propia existencia, atrapada en un vació lleno de soledad, siendo una peón en aquel interminable juego de voluntades donde estaba condenada a ser solo el vestigio de alguien, el recuerdo, la copia.

Escuchando un fuerte relinchido, alarmada la princesa alzó su vista notando que había llegado hasta los establos donde estaba guardado la noble Epona, quien al haber sentido el aroma de la joven había dejado salir un fuerte resuello, intentando llamar su atención. Agradecida por la presencia de la Silver Bay. La aristócrata camino hasta donde se hallaba, notando como aquellos profundos ojos la observaban con atención, empática ante las emociones de la joven, estiro su cuello resoplando sobre su rostro, para restregar su frente contra su brazo mientras. Conmovida por tal vez la única criatura que parecía valorarla por quien era ella, acaricio el carrillo de la potranca, hasta sus orejas masajeándolas, mientras esta bajando su cabeza disfrutaba de las simples gestos de la dama.

* * *

 ***** En la Posada *****

* * *

Molesta e iracunda Ilia no podía dejar de pasear fuera del hostal, pues estaba preocupada de la presencia de aquella mujer a lado del hombre de sus sueños. Ya que no entendía porque el joven estaba aceptando más la presencia de esa mujerzuela a la suya, quien siempre le había mostrado su amor y devoción desde el día que en que la había salvado. Sin poder contener más su frustración y sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta de ganar los favores del guerrero, tras haber escuchado la fuerte discusión que había tenido el héroe con la noble. Sin perder el tiempo, arreglando un poco su cabellera corta y sus ropas, la joven entro a la posada, dispuesta a ganar el corazón del paladín.

Cansado Link contemplaba en silencio el fondo de su vaso, examinado la posibilidad de llenar el articulo de cristal con alguna intoxicante bebida. Mas sabia que sería inútil intentarlo, ya que siglos atrás había aprendido que su propia inmortalidad impedía que el alcohol lo afectara. Sintiéndose completamente inútil ante la situación que había sucedido entre el él y la doncella, el caballero solo contemplaba en silencio la razón de su actuar. Recordándose constantemente el porqué habían llegado a esa aldea. No es que el odiara Ordon, pero lo único que el ansiaba era obtener respuestas del espíritu de la luz, pero ahora estaba atrapado en un pequeño pueblo donde era continuamente asediado por una loca chica y sus habitantes lo trataban como si fuera algún tipo de especie de deidad, algo que realmente lo repugnaba.

\- No sé a quien trates de engañar, no eres mas que otro hombre al que le gusta disfrutar de la sensación de la gloria, siendo asediado por mujeres -

Fueron las devastadoras palabras que le había dado la aristócrata desconociendo por completo su verdadero sentir, algo que lo había lastimado, ya que creía que después del la cordialidad y del buen trato que habían tenido, ahora todas aquellas palabras las hubiera ignorado, acusándolo de un falso hipócrita, sin terminar de entender realmente la molestia de la aristócrata con él. Lamentándose profundamente de haber respondido de aquella manera, sin poder haber contenido el veneno de sus palabras cuando la princesa cuestionó su amor por su preciada diosa. Algo que nadie en ninguna vida sería capaz de entender.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, el paladín no se percato de la silenciosa figura que se acercaba hacia él, con oscuras intensiones. Ante la sobria imagen del caballero, sin perder tiempo y tratando de mostrar su afecto, Ilia abrazó al joven de manera repentina. Haciéndolo reaccionar violentamente, soltando el embace de cristal el cual, al caer se rompió en diminutos pedazos creando un estrepitoso sonido.

Hastiado, Link se levantó separando bruscamente de su persona, aquella mujer tomando con fuerza sus muñecas entre sus manos lastimándola. Impresionada, Ilia podía sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, ante el desplante del héroe quien en todo momento solo había mostrado para ella cordialidad.

\- ¡Basta, esto no puede seguir así, Ilia! Es hora que dejes estos juegos- Espetó serio el elegido por las diosas.

\- Esto no es un Juego, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta?, yo te amo – expresó la campirana con determinación intentado demostrar su sentimientos con cada palabra

\- Pero yo no, lo lamento – respondió con calma y sobriedad el caballero soltando su agarre, notando por primera vez el daño que le estaba causando.

-¡Es mentira!, ¡Tu y yo siempre hemos estado destinados a estar juntos, no sé por que lo niegas.!-

-Detente Ilia, no sabes de lo que estas hablando, no sabes nada de mi, solo estas encaprichada con la idea que has fijado en tu mente. – replicó el guerrero sintiendo como la paciencia comenzaba abandonarlo.

\- Por favor Link – suplicó la joven con desenfreno, mientras el paladín solo la alejo de su presencia. Ante el rechazo de su amado, enojada y cegada por los celos, al ver el estado de su adorado, por las acciones de aquella intrusa mujer. Sin dar explicación alguna, abandonó apresurada el recinto, dispuesta arreglar lo que ella aseguraba sería su futuro con su amado salvador.

No deseando continuar con aquella escenas, Link, dejo una pequeña bolsa con rupias sobre la mesa, y tomando su capa azul, abandono la posada, sin voltear atrás, sabiendo que lo aceptara o no, su destino estaba unido al de la princesa del reino, así fuera solo por mandato divino, Tratando de buscar el consuelo que solo podía brindarle la soledad de la noche.

* * *

 ***** En la caballeriza *****

* * *

Devastada, sintiendo como su alma y corazón se llenaban de confusión ante esos sentimientos que de manera inexplicada habían llegado a su vida, sobre todo porque estos eran originados por una persona a la que tenía poco tiempo de tratar, y encima le había provocado múltiples problemas, se encontraba la princesa, siendo animada por el único ser que parecía realmente entenderla en aquel momento. Sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a formarse bajo sus pestañas, sin poder detener el dolor que sentía al pesar que ella jamás podría ocupar un lugar en el corazón del paladín, ya que para él siempre sería el duplicado de su adorada y dichosa diosa.

Cansada, agobiada, relegada al siempre tener que competir con un recuerdo, a pesar que este se relacionaba con ella, solo podía sentir como su espíritu se acongojaba, pues el mismo ser que se encargaba de su protección, y con quien creía haber empezado a crear un vínculo más cálido y especial, era el primero en sacarle en cara el hecho de que la protegía solo por obligación, menospreciándola tanto a ella como a sus antepasadas por el hecho de necesitar de su resguardo. Cuando lo único que ella había deseado todo su vida era ser vista como un ser individual, con sus propias virtudes y defectos, sin embargo, el que había sido el encargado de mostrarle su trascendencia, era el mismo que la destruía recordándole que en si no poseía valor propio.

Agotada y sin saber que hacer, la doncella se despidió de la noble yegua, abandonado la tranquilidad de aquel recinto, mientras contemplaba en ese momento, sus emociones, pues no comprendía si lo que en verdad le dolía en sí, era no ser reconocida como lo que era en su presente, o porque aquellas duras palabras vinieron de la persona con la que se sentía protegida, y quien era el primero y el único en causarle sentimientos tan confusos como el rechazo, la decepción, pero al mismo tiempo la empatía, admiración y la felicidad.

\- Vaya, ¿problemas con tu protector, princesa?

Reconociendo aquella voz, Zelda rápidamente se secó sus lágrimas tratando de disimular su imagen, para luego endurecer su semblante y camuflar sus pesares, pues ante su presencia había llegado el motivo por que empezaron sus actuales pesares, sin embargo, haciendo acopio de su seriedad, decidió responder con altura.

\- Buenas noches, Señorita Ilia

\- No finjas ante mí, se que has tenido problemas con Link, pude verlo desde la distancia.

\- Lo que haya sucedido con héroe y conmigo es algo que solo nos incumbe a él y a mí, y en segundo, además no es muy correcto el escuchando conversaciones ajenas, es algo de muy mal gusto.

\- Desconozco lo que hayas hablado con él, sin embargo, sea como sea, debe haber sido algo sumamente insignificante, para que Link haya continuado con su camino.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Fingir no te servirá conmigo, Pude notar tu cara de incomodidad mientras veía lo cariñoso que Link y yo éramos el uno con el otro durante la reunión con mi padre. Por más que lo hayas disimulado, tus celos eran muy evidente.

\- La precepción que has tenido de mi está equivocada, además si mal no recuerdo, eras tú la que tenía excesivos tratos, pues él se dedicó a escuchar las importantes palabras que tu padre estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Segura? Ya que en ningún momento pareció molestarle a Link en lo absoluto mis atenciones, hasta las recibía gustoso…incluso correspondía hasta mis mas íntimos gestos. .

Tratando de mantener su imagen Zelda respiró prosudamente deseando aplacar aquel sentimiento de oscuridad que crecía en su interior con cada palabras de aquella mujer. Guardando silencio, sin si quiera mostrarse afectada ante aquellas venenosas oraciones.

\- Link y yo somos muy cercanos debido a que la relación que formamos cuando salvó a mi pueblo, es una amistad autentica, en cambio a ti solo te utiliza para poder purificar las fuentes de cada una de las regiones, simplemente cumpliendo con su mandato.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No creeré ninguna de tus mentiras!

\- ¿Mentira, Acaso creías que él podía sentir algo por ti? Según se, él está profundamente enamorado de su primer amor, y eso no va a cambiar con tu simple llegada, además, yo tendría más oportunidades que tú, pues de mí no busca tener ningún beneficio, en cambio de ti solo te usa para que hagas lo que el necesita lograr. Acéptalo, princesa, Link ni si quiera te considera su amiga, menos su igual, incluso eres un estorbo porque tiene que cuidarte, haciendo que siempre vea tu presencia como una carga pesadamente impuesta a llevar, la cual una vez se vea cumplida, simplemente dejará de lado. Nuestro héroe salvó Ordon por convicción propia, contigo es una misión que se le ha impuesto. Tu no significas nada para él, más que un simple obligación.

Tales sentencias, sumadas a la discusión que había tenido con el paladín, terminaron por devastarla, haciendo que escondidos miedos e inseguridades, que había logrado reprimir gracias a la fortaleza que había adquirido en este proceso de adaptación, habían vuelto a resurgir, pues desde que su padre había enfermado, hasta el último aliento de su vida, siempre desde que tenía memoria había sentido utilizada por todo en el palacio, siendo los mas crueles los bajos deseos de su hermano, cuyo egoísmo no le importaba compartir el mismo lazo de sangre con tal de satisfacer su voluntad, hasta el punto que su mismo progenitor al saberlo, había intentado desposarla con el primer hombre de buena familia, para protegerla atándola a un destino cruel como la compañera de cualquier noble. causando en él un gran dolor. Pero ahora, las semilla de la duda y desolación que siempre había ocultado volvían a surgir, pues por un instante creyó que ciegamente que Link, la prodigaba no solo por el simbolismo que ella representaba de su amor de antaño, idea que la incomodaba un poco, pero sabía que era importante…pero ahora todo parecía ser por una simple obligación de la que quería liberarse pronto, como parecía haber sido con sus antepasadas.

Sintiendo que su voluntad estaba a punto de desplomarse, mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban con poner en evidencia el destrozo de su corazón, la joven se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los confines del bosque para tener un momento de soledad, sin si quiera saber que desde la lejanía su protector había visualizado que entre ella y la campesina había existido una desconocida conversación.

Herida y sintiendo como el dolor inundaba todos ser, la portadora del alma de la diosa blanca, caminaba con premura, escondiendo su presencia atrás de uno de los viejos árboles de la foresta, apreciando como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pues no podía creer en aquella terribles palabras que le había dicho aquella joven, las cuales creyó tan ciertas y sinceras que la habían destrozado por completo.

\- Tu no significas nada para él, más que un simple obligación…

Sin poder haber respondido a aquella verdadera insinuación, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo responder o luchar, la aristócrata había huido buscando alejarse por completo de aquel pueblo, de aquel lugar, del paladín, de todo el nuevo mundo al que se estaba enfrentando, el cual solo le traía dolor y angustia. Sin saber qué hacer, confundida y rendida antes las profundas emociones que crecían dentro de su alma, la doncella no pudo evitar caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente de sus ojos, como interminables fuentes.

\- Simplemente soy una obligación más... – se dijo a sí misma, entremezclando sus palabras con los sollozos que salían de sus labios.

Cansada de sollozar y lamentarse por las acciones de aquel hombre, que desde que había aparecido en su vida, lo único que había hecho era llenarla de confusión y tristeza, dispuesta a no continuar sufriendo por algo que ni ella misma sabía, limpió las cristalinas gotas con el dorso de su mano, observando con desdén y odio la marca que se mostraba en su articulación, la cual lo único que hacía era mofarse de ella, recordándole amargamente la terrible realidad que estaba viviendo.

* * *

 ***** A las afueras del la Aldea *****

* * *

Sumergida por completo en su dolor, la princesa no se había percatado de la oscura presencia que la había seguido desde que se había alejado de la presencia del poblado y la protección del héroe. Apreciando la oportunidad que tenía, el oscuro ente comenzó a moverse lentamente en dirección de la joven, solidificando su etérea forma. Alertada por el fuerte sonido del crujido de una rama, espantada, Zelda alzó rápidamente su rostro, buscando entre la penumbra la presencia que había hecho aquel ruido. Asustada, trató de sacar el arco que le había obsequiado el guerrero, notando para su amargura como este lo había olvidado en los aposentos donde dormiría. Sintiendo como el temor comenzaba a crecer dentro de su alma, amedrentada, la joven buscada la presencia de su enemigo, cuando a la distancia se manifestó un aura de blanca de luz, seguida por la imagen de su difunto padre.

Sorprendida y conmovida ante la presencia de su progenitor, la princesa se levantó corriendo hacia ella, abrazando su fría y poco sustancial figura. Enternecido por el recibimiento de su hija, el pasado rey abrazó a su pequeña con ternura tratando de pasar sus sentimientos hacía ella, disfrutando de la seguridad y el confort que le proporcionaba la presencia del ser que más amaba.

Apreciando como las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro, la aristócrata hundió su rostro en el pecho de su padre, tratando ocultarlas. Feliz de poder haberse reunido con su hija una vez más, el antiguo regente, con pesar, se separó con cuidado de esta, limpiando con delicadeza su rostro, mostrando su preocupación y eterno amor.

\- Todo estará bien. – pronunció el difunto monarca, mientras tomaba la mano de su hija entre la suyas, comenzando a guiarla entre la espesura de la arboleda.

Confiada, la princesa siguió sin duda y temor a su progenitor, quien solo apretaba su mano con firmeza, ayudándola a cruzar la espesura del bosque y su presente niebla, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro, el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna y se hallaba un pacífico manantial. Ignorando como su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, la doncella continúo acompañando la aparición, internándose lentamente entre las frías y heladas aguas, descartando por completo su seguridad. Habiendo llegado al centro de la fontana, el antiguo rey tomó en sus manos las mejillas de su amada hija, y con tranquilidad besó su frente, haciendo que la joven cerrara sus ojos, dejándose inundar por los fuertes sentimientos que provocaba su padre sobre ella.

\- Te amo, hija, y yo solo deseo verte feliz, no quiero que sufras. – expresó el monarca con devoción, mientras bajaba sus manos hasta el cuello de la doncella.

\- Yo también te amo, papá. – expresó la joven entre lágrimas, mientras sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse.

\- Siempre estaremos juntos. – manifestó el pasado regente, apreciando como sus palabras dominaban a la joven, quien rendida ante la presencia de su progenitor, perdía la conciencia lentamente, dejando que su cuerpo comenzara a sumergirse en la tranquilidad de aquel espejo de líquido.

Manipulada por las energías de aquel sobrenatural ser, la esencia vital de la princesa comenzaba a desvanecerse con cada burbuja de aire que exhalaban sus pulmones, pues a ella no le importaba ya continuar en aquel plano lleno de sufrimiento, lo que realmente anhelada era estar con su amado padre, quien siempre había procurado por su bienestar y felicidad.

Ante el Aura de la reina de la noche, en aquel oscuro y solitario lugar, en el fondo de las aguas de la fontana se encontraba la sumergida figura de la doncella, quien antes de rendirse ante la oscuridad que comenzaba a embargar su ser, apareció un pequeño en pasamiento en su mente, trayendo con este a la imagen del paladín elegido por las diosas, despejando aquel manto de serenidad y llenando de confusión su mente; creando en ella la angustiosa necesidad de vivir, haciéndola abrir sus parpados. Apreciando como la noble imagen de su padre desaprecia frente a ella, quedando la lúgubre presencia de una criatura oscura con ropajes morados, rostro desfigurado, y brillantes ojos rojos, la cual cargaba en sus manos una linterna.

Aterrada, Zelda intentó salir de aquella trampa líquida, mas el monstruoso ser, usando una de sus cadavéricas manos, mantenía sumergida su cabeza, causando que la doncella empiece a luchar por liberarse del agarre de su cabellera, sintiendo como la desesperación y la ansiedad la dominaban, al momento en que sus pulmones se llenaban de líquido. En pánico y sintiendo como las fuerza y la conciencia la abandonaban, la princesa solo pudo articular un último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento, siendo este el nombre del héroe legendario.

Satisfecho con su actuar, y complacido de acabar la vida de la reencarnación de la diosa, el oscuro Poe dejo salir una maquiavélica risa, mas su felicidad fue destruid al sentir un presencia de un ser…

Sorprendido, el espectro volteó su vista a la orilla del cristalino manantial, donde se hallaba la imponente y furiosa mirada del protegido por la diosa del valor, quien sin perder el tiempo, liberó el mecanismo de su arma, haciendo que la garra de metal atrapara al ente y lo hale con firmeza. Encolerizado, el mortuorio espíritu luchó por liberarse de su confinamiento despareciendo su figura, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una poderosa aura azul penetró su cuerpo, haciéndolo soltar su linterna mientras dejaba salir un fuerte alarido, al ser su esencia destruida por completo.

Complacido de ver como aquella criatura se desvanecía ante el poder de su espada, sin perder tiempo, el caballero regresó su fiel compañera a su funda, haciendo caer su capa al suelo mientras que con desesperación hundió su cuerpo en las oscuras y profundas aguas. Tras varios minutos, acongojado, el guerrero surgió de las profundidades del supuesto manantial sin poder aún hallar la presencia de la princesa, preocupado y tratando de controlar el pánico y temor que crecían en su interior, decidiendo sumergirse una vez más, esperando encontrar a la doncella.

Sin darse por vencido y haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, Link continuó buscando la presencia de la joven, mientras sentía como sus bronquios comenzaban a aquejarse por la falta de oxígeno, pero sin dejar que eso sea un impedimento para sí mismo, pues estaba dispuesto a someterse al calvario necesario con tal de encontrar a su protegida.

Largos minutos habían pasado cuando la tranquila superficie de la fontana fue rota por la presencia del guerrero quien llevaba en brazos la inconsciente figura de la princesa. Sin perder tiempo, el caballero llevó a la joven hasta la orilla del manantial, notando la palidez de su rostro y la tonalidad azulada de sus labios, causando que esa terrible imagen lo estremezca desde lo más profundo de su ser, mientras el terror lo consumía por completo.

Deseando ignorar su desgarradora vista, el guerrero acercó su oído al pecho de la aristócrata, sintiendo como su alma se congelaba al no presencia el suave y rítmico sonido de su corazón. Apresado por el temor y el pánico, el paladín tomó con sus manos las mejillas de la joven y en un decisivo movimiento capturó sus labios con los suyos, mientras exhalaba su aliento vital a la dama, quien no parecía reaccionar ante aquel acto de auxilio.

Ante la falata de respuesta, angustiado, posó sus manos sobre el pecho de la doncella y comenzó a hacer fuertes compresiones sobre el mismo, para después volver a repetir su acción anterior, intentado estimular aquellos órganos vitales e incitándolos a trabajar. Ante la falta de contestación, empezando a dejar que la desolación y la desesperación lo llenasen, Link volvió a repetir su actuar mientras en su mente gritaba angustiado el nombre de la aristócrata suplicándole que no lo abandonara.

\- No…no me hagas esto. Zelda, reacciona por favor. – expresó el héroe desgarrado, sintiendo como sus esperanzas se desvanecían por completo.

Tan centrado estuvo en sus acciones para reanimar a la dama, que no percibió que cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pues sin que lograra preverlo, un escondido y reprimido dolor estaba volviéndose a hacer presente en su lastimada alma, donde el sentimiento de pérdida lo invadió por completo al recordar como su amada diosa blanca se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, causando que la más dolorosa de las llagas se forme en su corazón. Una vez más, aquel dolor había renacido, pero este se estaba haciendo presente en la delicada joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

\- ¡No me dejes, te lo suplico! – exclamó el guerrero sin pensarlo, mientras la desesperación le hacía perder por completo el raciocinio, al tiempo que sus lágrimas caían en el pálido rostro de su protegida.

Eternos segundos pasaron mientras mantenía sus labios unidos a los de la dama, cuando en un arrebató inesperado, la princesa comenzó a toser fuertemente, expulsando el exceso de líquido por su boca.

Aliviado, sintiendo como su destrozada alma volvía a sanarse de aquel devastador golpe, el caballero acunó a la doncella contra su pecho mientras le hablaba con suaves palabras, ayudándola a vaciar el líquido para calmar su reacción.

\- Link…

Ante la pronunciación de su nombre, atónito, el paladín observó a la doncella, notando como su larga cabellera castaña caía como un eterna cascada, mientras que su vestido azul celeste y traslucido se pegaba a su delicada y voluptuosa figura, quien bajo la luz de la luna resplandeciente, miraba con sus opalinas pupilas al desconsolado paladín, mostrando sus rosados labios abiertos y su postura vulnerable y exhausta, casi sin vida, haciendo que con el último vestigio de sus fuerzas, pose su mano sobre la mejilla de su salvador, mientras notaba como sus dolorosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- ¡Perdóname, Hylia, lo siento… lo siento! – clamó el eterno héroe mientras abrazaba la frágil figura de la dama, disculpándose una y otra vez debido a su torpeza al tiempo que se conmovía de ver que la doncella acarició su rostro sin mostrar resentimiento alguno, sin saber que aquellas acciones alimentaban el sentimiento de culpa que crecía en su ser, pues todo esto se hubiera evitado si la hubiera tratado con delicadeza, provocando que se maldijera a si mismo por haber olvidado que aquel cuerpo acogía el alma de la mujer que significaba y significó la vida misma para él.

Exhausta, sin comprender lo que sucedía, confortada por la voz y la presencia de su eterno guardián mientras se regocijaba bajo el cuidado de sus fuertes brazos, la doncella cerró sus ojos, dejando que el sueño la venciera por completo.

Sintiéndose dichoso de haber podido recuperar a la dama, pero sabiendo que su húmedo cuerpo podría traerle nefastas consecuencias para su salud debido al frío clima, el joven se sacó su capa azul y la usó para cubrirla, para luego tomarla en brazos y llevarla de regreso al pueblo, donde sabía que las mujeres habitantes del mismo lo ayudarían a atenderla y a cambiar su vestido por uno seco, mientras le brindarían un cómodo lecho donde se recuperaría de aquella agresión que había sufrido.

* * *

 ***** En La posada *****

* * *

Sin poder apartar su vista de la placida figura de la doncella, que descansaba sobre aquel cómodo lecho, sin poder seguir soportando aquellos sentimientos que habían despertado en su interior, tras haber asegurado la salud y la tranquilidad de su protegida, sintiendo como su alma descansaba ante el conocimiento de que ella se encontraba con bien, y pronto de se recuperaría, el caballero abandonó la habitación, bajando lentamente las escaleras de madera de la posada, deseando un momento de tranquilidad…sin embargo, para su molestia y sorpresa, frente a él se apareció Ilia, quien ignorante de lo que había ocurrido con la aristócrata, se acercó al guerrero para intentar nuevamente dar rienda suelta a sus estrategias de seducción, causando que en ese momento, la dura mano del paladín la tomó con dureza mientras una fría mirada la observaba con desagrado.

\- ¿Link?, Suéltame, me lastimas ¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera? – preguntó la joven, acongojada por la reacción de su adorado.

\- Zelda estuvo estuvo a punto de perder su vida, por tus estúpidos juegos ¿ya estas contenta? - preguntó con sarcasmo, atento a la reacción de la joven ante esa pregunta.

\- No lo sabía…pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con la reacción que estás teniendo conmigo. – cuestionó la campesina, sin si quiera imaginarse que objetivo tenía el guerrero al averiguar aquello.

\- Deja de hacerte la inocente Ilia, podrás tratar de engañar a las demás personas, pero conmigo no funcionan tus trucos. desde la lejanía, observé como tú y la monarca conversaban, la cual pude percibir que no era nada agradable. Ya después de aquello, ella se internó a la floresta, quedando a merced de las criaturas de la oscuridad que la internaron hasta a un profundo manantial que casi se convierte en su lecho de muerte.

\- ¿Lecho de muerte, criaturas de la oscuridad? – preguntó la joven, aterrada al haber escuchado aquella confesión.

\- ¡Así es! Bien sabes que aquellos seres no se acercan a sus victimas a menos de que sientan un alma perturbada…Lo que te convierte en la responsable su ataque.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Habla de una vez, Ilia! ¿Qué le dijiste para que haya creado tanto dolor para atraer un Gran Poe ? – cuestionó enfurecido el joven, impaciente por saber lo qué había ocurrido.

Ante la fiereza del guerrero, la cual se entrelazaba con el sonoro y autoritario tono de su voz, aterrada y atemorizada, Ilia no sabía como responder ante las imputaciones que le estaban haciendo. Sin poder soportar la presión, la lugareña no tuvo más remedio que responder, pues sabía que el joven era tan perceptivo, que inmediatamente descubriría que le estaba mintiendo, haciendo que de esa manera la situación se empeore.

\- Simplemente le dije la verdad… – espetó la joven con dureza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con la verdad? ¡Habla claro!

\- Le dije que ni se le ocurriera pensar en que ella era especial para ti, pues tu simplemente la estás utilizando para cumplir tu misión, lo cual es purificar las fuentes sagradas de esta tierra. Ella piensa que por ser princesa y tener el privilegio de viajar contigo es especial, cuando en realidad simplemente es un instrumento que usas a tu antojo, pues una vez que cumplas con lo tuyo, la dejarás de lado, como lo hiciste conmigo.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a semejante cosa!? – preguntó el joven, mostrando toda la histeria que sentía por dentro.

\- ¡Solo le dije la verdad! Por culpa de ella tú tienes que exponerte a demasiados peligros, y la muy tonta piensa que la defiendes porque en serio te importa.

\- ¡Te prohíbo que te refieras a ella de esa manera! ¡Ella es la princesa y merece respeto! ¡No tienes ni idea de la importante misión que tengo con ella, así como eso no significa que no sea valiosa para mí! – espetó enfurecido el joven, sin si quiera haber planeado sus últimas palabras, haciendo que se ponga en evidencia ante la campesina.

\- ¿Es valiosa para ti? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu…?

\- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Nada de lo que haga con mi vida es de tu incumbencia! – expresó el joven, haciendo que Ilia calle unas palabras que aún le costabas demasiado asimilar, que aún lo confundían referente a sus sentimientos por la monarca.

\- ¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con tu vida me importa, sobre todo si hay una intrusa de por medio! Link, yo te amo, juntos podemos formar una hermosa vida, además ella es una princesa, jamás te haría caso por ser una jerarquía superior. – expresó la joven con mordacidad, sin si quiera imaginarse el terrible alcance de su sentencia.

Al escuchar tales palabras, el joven no pudo evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada en su corazón, pues desde el inicio de los tiempos, siempre se le había impedido estar con su amada Diosa debido a su sagrada escala de clases, en la cual ella era una maravillosa e inalcanzable deidad, mientras que él era un simple mortal. Al comparar esa situación con la de la doncella, sintió, sin si quiera poder evitarlo, una devastación completa, haciendo que en ese momento, tomé a la campesina por los hombros y la mire con fiereza.

\- ¡Escucha de una buena vez! ¡Tú no eres nadie para opinar sobre mis sentimientos! Yo no te amo, ni jamás podré amarte porque simplemente, nunca podría interesarme por una persona tan cruel y manipuladora como tu, así como jamás en esta, ni en ningún otra vida me fijaría en una mujer tan egoísta que no midió sus palabras y estuvo a punto de causar la muerte de una bondadosa joven. – expresó el héroe, mostrándose encolerizado.

\- ¡ Link, No me hagas esto, por favor! – exclamó la joven con desesperación, mientras las lágrimas la invadían.

\- ¡Esta es la verdad! Yo no te amo, ni jamás podré hacerlo, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir…y de una vez te advierto, si vuelves a ofender a Zelda, si llegas a ser la causante de una sola de sus lágrimas, olvídate de mi compasión. Pues es sido designado por las misma deidades como su protector, jurando ante ellas que la cuidaría con mi propia vida si es necesario. Algo que no volveré a tolerar, pues sabes muy bien que yo no hablo en vano. ¡¿Entendiste?!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el paladín se retiró a despejar su perturbada mente, sintiendo como las palabras de aquella mozuela, de alguna manera lograron perturbarlo, mientras que esta simplemente corrió hacia la seguridad de su hogar, avergonzada sin poder detener el llanto que la inundaba desconsoladamente, pues nunca se imaginó que el hombre que amaba y el que consideraba su destino, pondría por sobre ella a una mujer a la que había conocido después de ella.

Apresado por la furia, el dolor y la traición, el héroe legendario solo caminaban enardecido a las afueras aldea buscando alejarse por aquel momento de la civilización, buscando aquella soledad que siempre lo había protegido y resguardado, sabiendo que se había alejado lo suficiente, sin poder seguir contendiendo sus emociones en un arrebató golpeó con su puño el tronco de un roble, volviendo a repetir su acción, hasta perder la sensación de dolor en su articulación sabiendo que el poder de su fragmento pronto comenzaría a esparcerse en su cuerpo, regenerando sus tejidos, comandado por el antiguo conjuro que la había impuesto su adorada, el cual lo ataba a ese aberrante plano. Tras haber impactado por última vez aquel tronco, sin fuerzas, el paladín dejo caer lentamente su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, mientras fuertes temblores lo cubrían entre sollozos . Sin poder detener aquellas imágenes que inundaban su ser, al recordar detalle a detalle aquel fatídico día en que había visto agonizar a su Diosa en sus manos, rememorando cada toque, cada palabra, pero el peor de los castigos había sido que en aquel momento, en el manantial había olvidado por completo que se trataba de la princesa del reino, confundiéndolo abriendo esa profunda herida que había intentado sellar por milenios, la cual seguía atormentándolo. Hundido en su pesar el protegido de la diosa del valor después de varios siglos se dió la oportunidad de lamentarse no solo por la perdida de su amada, sino de aceptar el miedo que había crecido en su corazón al pensar que había perdido a la doncella, la cual parecía afectarlo de maneras tan únicas e intensas como ninguna de sus precedentes.

Aquella noche resguardada por la luna, el guerrero elegido por las diosas por fin liberó el pesar de su corazón, mientras en la habitación de una simple posada descansaba una princesa que deseaba ser vista mas allá del valor de su título. Sin saber ambos, que bajo aquel firmamento el lazo rojo del destino que siglos atrás se había roto, volvía a enlazar su almas.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos muchas gracias por todos sus maravillosos comentarios y su apoyo, de verdad se los agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazón.**

 **Se que debo publicar los viernes y lamentó mucho que esta sea hasta hoy, sabado en la madrugada, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para trabajar de golpe en este cápitulo que es uno de los más largos e importantes para nuestros protagonistas, el cual era imperativo presentar de la mejor y espectacular manera.**

 **Agradeciendo a mi amiga Goddess Artemiss, quien con su contribución y apoyo es que fue posible la publicación, un poco tarde, pero increiblemente bien presentada que les traemos en este emocionate capitulo. MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA...**

 **Sin más que decir, que por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, los veo la próxima semana..**

 **Bye Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO DIEZ:**

 _ **¨El valor es una de las virtudes enmascaradas por el poder del corazón. "** _

Lentas y resguardas crecían las horas bajo los rayos de luz de la luna, quien con su esplendor y reflejo iluminaba el firmamento, imponiendo su figura y presencia ante la penumbra.

Silente y solitaria se hallaba la figura del guerrero legendario, cubierto por el manto de la tristeza y desolación quienes apresaban en su corazón el dolor y la desesperanza. Apresando su alma en un completo tormento, hundiéndolo en la profunidad de aquel abismal calvario. Sin tener más lagrimas que derramar, herido el inmortal joven solo contemplaba en silencio el paso del tiempo, apreciando como aquel pesar lo consumía y destrozaba segundo a segundo, atándolo en aquel mundano plano, haciendo que cada respiración y latido sea un sufrimiento.

Reflejando la melancolía de su ser, aquellas brillantes pupilas solo buscaban en el firmamento, una razón o señal de consuelo que pudiera llenar su alma de esperanza. Sin fuerza para poder continuar sosteniéndose, el guerrero recargó su espalda contra la fría y dura corteza del roble, temiendo acabar como aquel viejo árbol, rígido y fuerte por fuera, pero muerto y vacío por dentro. Sabiendo que aquella noche como muchas otras que había pasado en vela, la respuesta a su peticiones y plegarias jamás serias escuchadas, pues las mismas diosas no veían su existencia mas allá que de la de una herramienta a fin de cumplir con sus caprichos y mandatos, dejándolo en el olvido y a la merced de la soledad y el sufrimiento.

Suspirando en un último intento de controlar las emociones que había despertado en su interior, el héroe llenó sus pulmones con el aroma del bosque, tratando de borrar aquella esencia que lo había plagado momentos antes. Concentrado sus zafiras pupilas en la figura de la regente de la noche, añorando, buscando apaciguar aquellos recuerdos que lo invadía, que lo apresaban y destrozaban como garras y mandíbulas de bestias salvajes. Atormentándolo con la evocación de aquellos momentos de felicidad que había tenido y que cruelmente le habían sido arrebatados. Sabiendo que en aquel momento ni la música mas celestial o conjuro más fuerte podría ayudarlo a afrontar los demonios de su pasado, abrumado cerró nuevamente sus párpados sintiendo como la presencia de aquellas salinas y cristalinas gotas volvían a llenar sus pestañas.

\- Hylia -

Fue el nombre que pronunciaron sus labios, maldiciéndolo y adorándolo al mismo tiempo, pues pertenecía la razón misma que justificaba tanto su dolor como su existencia, por la cual incluso daría su alma misma por volver a pasar un minuto con su amada. Haciéndolo estremecer al volver a recordar aquel fatídico momento, en que había perdido a su diosa. El pálido semblante de su rostro, como habían temblando sus manos, al tocar su mejilla, despidiéndose de él con su último aliento de vida. La frialdad de sus labios bajo su tacto, la falta de respuesta a sus desesperadas palabras y gritos, yaciendo quieta, inerte, cubierta por su propio líquido vital en sus brazos.

Sin poder evitar aquel arrebato de furia contra su persona, el guerrero dejo salir un fuerte grito mientras llevaba su mano hasta su pecho, maldiciéndose por su incapacidad de detener aquel recuerdo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder continuar adelante, por no poder olvidarla y dejar que aquella mujer que lo había inspirado, amado, lo siguiera contralando aún después de su propia muerte.

Tratando de tranquilizarse el caballero abrió sus parpados examinado con detenimiento sus manos, notando la falta de aquel carmesí color que juraba que las habían cubierto, intentado convencerse por medio del resto de sus sentidos, que estaba en el presente, en un mundo sin ella, sin su presencia. Un eterno plano donde se hallaba solo, dedicado exclusivamente a cuidarlo, protegerlo, como ella tanto había deseado.

\- No es real -

Murmuró el joven tratando de controlar los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda pues sabía, necesitaba, aunque fuera tormentoso aceptarlo nuevamente, que ya había pasado el tiempo, y que ella yo no estaba a su lado, se había ido, ahora solo quedaba un vestigio de su presencia, los recuerdos en su mente. Mientras que las diosas habían sido tan caprichosas de negar su petición de reencarnar con su adorada, atrapándolo en aquel calvario y para su mayor pesar y tormento renacer el alma de su diosa cada que fuera necesaria para proteger al poder que ellas habían creado de aquel oscuro ser. Terrible pensamiento que siempre lo acongojaba, pues temía volver a cometer el mismo error que había hecho siglos atrás relacionándose con la primera reaparición de su amada. Situación que solo había acabado en completa tragedia y por la cual había sido castigado severamente. Haciéndose volver a jurar que no cometería la misma falta, pues había aprendido que su presencia en aquel mundo era exclusivamente para cumplir con su misión, y debía dejar que cada una de las doncellas que guardaban el poder de su adorada continuaran con sus vidas, sin tener que soportar con el suplicio y la pena que él representaba.

Mas a pesar de aquellos pensamientos, el paladín sabia que en realidad en si no podía evitar sentir una cierta afinidad por su actual protegida, la cual era tan diferente a todas las anteriores versiones de su amada, no solo en algunos rasgos de su apariencia física, sino también en su propia esencia, lo cual lo confundía y llamaba, pues veía en ella un reflejo de los mismos sentimientos que él tenía. Un alma atormentada, deseosa de brillar por su propia fuerza, un ave dispuestas a vivir fuera de aquella jaula de soledad, añorante de extender sus alas. Despertando dentro de él un extraño sentimiento de afinidad, de ayudarla, de apoyarla así como el desasosiego de aquella soledad.

Sabiendo que no podía continuar con su camino y que debía aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos, en un profundo respiro Link lleno de nuevo sus pulmones de oxigeno mientras recuperaba su confianza y cordura, apremiando que había llegado le momento de regresar y hablar con la princesa, pues ella era parte no solo de su responsabilidad, sino también una joven que buscaba su camino y como caballero debía ayudarla y protegerla, algo en lo que había fallado plenamente.

* * *

 ***** En la Posada *****

* * *

La oscuridad de la rústica habitación se veía adornada por el grácil vaivén de la luminosa fogata, la cual era la encargada de embargar el sitio con su calor y agradable calidez.

Descansando sobre el cómodo lecho, recuperándose de la brutal agresión que había sufrido por causa de aquel ser de las sombras, el cual casi la lleva al camino de la muerte, se encontraba la princesa en aquella habitación que le habían asignado para su estadía, y que ahora le servía como un refugio para restablecerse de su actual estado.

Ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo en su inconciencia, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente, pues en ese momento, el guerrero legendario había hecho acto de presencia, caminando con cautela para no despertar a aquella doncella que yacía dormida, aproximándose con cuidado al borde de la cama, sintiendo la necesidad de revisar una vez más su estado.

Ensimismado por el placido semblante, sintiendo como su alma se destrozaba al recordar los recientes hechos, donde su protegida estuvo a punto de perder la vida debido a aquella criatura atraída por la tristeza y desolación, el joven no pudo evitar volver a sentirse culpable, apreciando como la desolación y la devastación carecían en su pecho mientras la observaba, demostrando lo desgarrado que su espíritu se sentía en aquel momento que lloró desconsoladamente, donde demostró que la posible muerte de la princesa lo afectó tanto como cuando perdió a su amada diosa blanca, quien murió en sus brazos sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, situación que estuvo a punto de repetirse de no haber sido que la doncella despertó de aquel brutal estado, despertando dentro de él aquellos olvidados y reprimidos sentimientos, los cuales solo había experimentado con el eterno amor que desde siempre lo había acompañado.

Por varios minutos pasó admirando, analizando como el rubor regresaba a sus mejillas mientras su delicado respirar se escuchaba en la habitación como un suave suspiro, provocando en su interior la necesidad, de colocar su mano sobre aquel terso rostro, sintiendo como su alma se llenaba de regocijo ante el delicado y dulce contacto, una sublime sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y la cual había olvidado debido a la máscara de dureza que se había otorgado a sí mismo para sobrevivir a su solitaria vida.

Inconscientemente, el caballero continuo deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel de la doncella, sin si quiera darse cuenta que esta empezó a mover sus largas y risadas pestañas estimulada por los tratos, para luego para luego abrir lentamente sus párpados con delicadeza, sorprendiendo de esa manera al héroe legendario.

Zafiro y ópalo se observaron en trance, demostrando incognitos sentimientos que no podían ser comprendidos por ellos debido a las confusiones que habían nacido en sus corazones desde el momento en que empezaron a tratarse, sin si quiera imaginarse los importantes motivos por lo que eso sucedía. Impactada al sentir la mano del guerrero sobre su mejilla, la princesa, al inicio, se quedó sorprendida ante aquel actuar, sintiendo por algún extraño motivo como aquel roce llenaban de calidez su alma, Confundiéndola y haciéndola plantearse en ese momento las razones por las cuales se sentía de aquella forma, sin encontrar respuesta alguna, sin embargo, de forma inesperada a su mente regresaron las crueles y duras palabras que su supuesto protector le había dedicado, donde no solo la menospreció al compararla con su antiguo amor y llamándola una mísera copia sin significado alguno, cosa que, sumado a los desplantes de aquella venenosa muchacha, la habían devastado por completo, provocando que por unos instantes ver la muerte como una opción enriquecedora.

Sintiendo como el resentimiento se apoderaba de ella, la joven observó con rencor a su protector, quien se sintió completamente intimidado ante la fría mirada de la monarca, indiferente e impenetrable como nunca antes la había mostrado, causando que el guerrero se estremezca ante aquello. Sintiéndose afectado al ser observado de esa manera, el héroe legendario retiró su mano mientras la angustia lo invadía, pues no se encontraba nada cómodo ante las acciones de esa doncella, haciendo que el arrepentimiento crezca en su interior, por haber sido el causante de aquella actitud.

Habiendo aceptado su responsabilidad ya ansiando calamar aquella furia, antinatural en semblante de la princesa, sin pensarlo, y decidido a terminar con aquella animosidad de una buena vez, el joven se sentó en el borde de la cama, haciendo que la aristócrata mueva su cuerpo para alejarse un poco, sin embargo, sin perder tiempo el paladín la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, indicándole de esa manera sus intenciones de ser escuchado.

\- Zelda… -

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún tienes más cosas que decirme? No fue suficiente con recordame que no soy más que la copia de tu amada diosa, una persona sin valor propio, sin … -

\- Lo lamento, Zelda, nunca debí lastimarte como lo hice. – confesó el guerrero con pesar a la princesa, deteniendo su letanía, necesitando expresar sus sentimientos.

Al escuchar las palabras de su arrepentido protector, la doncella se sintió al inició confundida, pero impresionada, pues nunca se imaginó que el hombre más duro y reacio que había conocido, le estuviera pidiendo que lo perdone por sus actos, mientras en su mirada solo se reflejaba el pesar que sentía su alma, simbolizando de esa manera la verdad de sus palabras.

\- Link… – susurró la joven, sorprendida e incrédula, sin saber como responder ante las palabras de su protector.

-Nunca me voy a perdonar el hecho de que por mi causa, tu vida se vio en peligro, pues los devastadoras sentimientos que te estaban embargando atrajeron a aquella oscura criatura, la cual estuvo a punto de llevarte a las garras de la muerte. Y todo por el peso de aquellas terribles palabras que solo causaron lastimarte de una manera tan profunda, que nunca debió ser. -

Ante aquella elocuencia y dialogo, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la aristócrata, quien una vez más volvió a recordarse a sí misma que ella no era más que un duplicado de la diosa blanca, un ser que solo era una imitación más como todas las encarnaciones de aquella deidad.

\- No, al final solo dijiste la verdad…yo no soy más que una inútil a la que debes cuidar, quien a pesar de haber pasado duras pruebas, no es capaz de defenderse por sí misma, siendo indigna de ser llamada la encarnación de Hylia…además, tu solo estas cumpliendo con un mandato de las diosas, siendo yo una obligación, una realidad cruel e hiriente, pero auténtica, pues toda mi vida se ha basado en ser un peón mas en este juego de vida, una herramienta tanto para el uso de personajes ajenos a mí, como mi hermano, mi pueblo, el consejo del castillo y ahora las mismas divinidades. Así que simplemente no me queda más que aceptar que no poseo nada valioso que me haga única y especial. -

¡Por favor, no digas eso! Que es mentira… Es cierto que mi responsabilidad es protegerte de todo lo que pueda amenazarte, pero al mismo tiempo lo hago por convicción propia, No solo por poseer dentro de ti el poder de Hylia, la mujer que amo y siempre amaré, por la cual tengo que vivir el calvario de una vida eterna, siempre bajo el yugo de las deidades, quienes continúan negándome la oportunidad de liberarme de mi pesar, sin embargo, Eso no significa que yo te veo como una obligación, lo hago también por que lo mereces, pues para mi eres mucho mas que solo la reencarnación de mi adorada… Eres una joven mujer, noble y llena de valor, que en muy poco tiempo ha adquirido la responsabilidad de un destino condonante, que ha tenido que afrontar la perdida de un padre, que ha afrontado la maldad y la perversión de su propia sangre, que ha aprendido a aceptarse, y adaptarse, el poder disfrutar de un mundo tan ajeno al que estaba acostumbrada, acciones que me hacen sentir admirado, y características que son solo tuyas, pues Hylia era una diosa, libre de toda penuria mundana, y tú eres una mortal doncella, que no se deja vencer por nada, y es ese fuerzo el que te hace sumamente valiosa. – aclaró el guerrero con sinceridad, luchando para que las lágrimas que había derramado hace un momento, cesaran su flujo.

Conmovida ante aquellas palabras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la joven se sintió reconfortada ante su protector, pues el saber que este la consideraba una mujer noble y valiente, la consolaba en sobremanera, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada en su pecho al escuchar aquellas declaraciones de amor del caballero, recordándole constantemente que él estaba unido a su amor de antaño, sentencias que no comprendía el motivo de causarle pesar, sin embargo, sabiendo que no era momento de atenderlas y pensando que solas desaparecerían, decidió dejarlas de lado para no consternarse, y centrarse en que por primera vez el paladín le había manifestado, el hecho de que la veía como una persona autentica, y no como una simple imitación.

\- Zelda es especial por ser única, quien a pesar de la nobleza ha preservado la bondad y calidez de su corazón, cosa que muchos mortales han perdido debido al poderío con el que desean vanagloriarse. Una diosa podrá poseer el poder para defenderse y eso la hace solo fuerte… Pero tu eres mucho mas que eso, pues eres valiente, el poder luchar ante la adversidad, sin rendirse, siempre levantándose, eso es algo que ninguna deidad puede hacer. -

\- Te equivocas, no soy aquello que dices, pues al final ambos sabemos que no importa lo que pase, la verdad siempre ser la misma, pues incluso otras personas pueden ver la misma imagen que yo. – dijo la joven, recordando las duras palabras de la joven hija del mayor, permitiendo que la duda y las incididas reinaran sobre su corazón nuevamente.

\- Jamás te mentiría sobre esto, que puede saber el mundo y el resto de los mortales sobre estos valores, cuando sus vidas no son más que efímeras y diminutas llamas comparadas con el tiempo que yo he pasado en esta tierra. No debes dejar que las palabras de personas como Ilia nublen tu propia persepción, cree en lo que te digo…-

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me dijo ella? -

\- Por ahora eso es lo de menos, pues lo único que tienes que saber es que no debes caer en el juego de una infantil niña, a la cual he puesto en su lugar no solo por haberte faltado al respeto de esa manera. Ya que mientras yo viva, nada ni nadie volverá hacerte daño, así como no volveré a permitir que derrames una sola lágrima por culpa de ella… Ya que no es mi deber, sino mi deseo el protegerte, algo que he fallado ahora, pero que no volverá a suceder, y que seguiré haciendo por siempre. Así que Una vez más, te pido que me perdones, pues para mi no eres una obligación, ya que yo nunca me podre exonerar todo el daño que te he causado. – expresó el joven con firmeza, demostrándose decidido a cumplir con su palabra.

Sin admitirlo, el caballero se había sorprendido a sí mismo por las palabras que estaba diciendo en esos momentos, pues no entendía bien como era que aquella joven despertaba dentro de él sentimientos tan profundos y olvidados, haciéndolo odiándose a sí mismo por haberla maltratado de manera tan devastadora, pues sentía que no solo había ofendido la esencia de su amada diosa, acto que en el pasado no se hubiera perdonado en lo absoluto, pues el lastimarla a ella, era lastimase a si mismo... Sino también creaba dentro de él una extraña emoción, que lo estaban invadiendo, la cual no tenía ninguna relación con su amor de antaño.

Al ver aquellos cristalinos iris clamando su perdón, Sin poder evitar sentir empatía en ese momento, pues al haber escuchado sus sinceras palabras, y el haber jurado protegerla de cualquier que se atreviera a tentar contra su paz, la habían conmovido, sintiendo que por primera vez estaba siendo tratada como Zelda, no como la princesa, ni la encarnación de la diosa blanca, sino como una joven que solo deseaba brillar con luz propia, sensación que hasta ahora, solo tu difunto padre había sido capaz de transmitirle.

Dejándose llevar por sus inconscientes deseos, la princesa colocó su mano en la mejilla del guerrero acariciándola lentamente, siendo esta la misma a la que agredió cuando fue ofendida, causando que aquel trato enrojeciera el rostro del paladín, pues la sensación de calidez que transmitía aquel afecto, lo estremecía desde lo más profundo.

\- Te perdono, Link…si tu puedes perdóname por haberte golpeado. Te agradezco tanto el que desees protegerme, y por eso te transmito mis deseos de hacer lo mismo por ti, pues no dejaré de esforzarme para fortalecerme, y de esa manera retribuirte por tus acciones.-

Ante aquella frase El héroe legendario no puedo evitar apreciar como su alma se regocijaba de dicha, al saber que la joven, aparte de haberlo disculpado, deseaba protegerlo, provocando que su corazón aumentara su ritmo con fuerza, pues después de mucho tiempo, volvía percibir el calor de sentirse unido, importante para alguien, sin la necesidad de su título, una sensación que creía nunca volvería experimentar, pues durante todo el tiempo que había trascurrido, él siempre se ha tenía que valerse por sí mismo, así como era su responsabilidad el resguardar la seguridad de quienes lo rodeaban.

Sin meditarlo mucho y dejándose llevar por sus escondidos deseos, el joven tomó la mano de la princesa y la llevo hasta la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo como su boca se estremecía al contacto con la aterciopelada piel de su protegida, causando que la doncella se ruborice al ser tratada de esa manera, pero sin mostrar deseos de alejarse de aquellos dulces tratos.

\- Os agradezco mi noble dama por vuestra absolución, mas debo retirarme y dejarla descansar, ya que aún tengo que resolver el problema del espíritu de la luz – expresó con picardía y formalismo el héroe, disfrutando como sus palabras afectaban a la princesa.

\- ¿Debes partir tan pronto?, ¿creí que iríamos juntos al santuario? –

Manifestó preocupada la aristócrata sintiendo un poco de pesar al saber que el caballero se apartaría de su lado, mas no contaba con la suficiente fortaleza, para incorporarse en ese momento y acompañarlo. Ante la triste mirada de la doncella, sintiendo como su corazón se estremecía por aquella tristeza y duda que comenzaba a brillar en los opalinos iris, Aún sosteniendo su mano, el paladín atrajo a la princesa a su cuerpo, cubriéndola con su presencia y calidez, resguardándola y confortándola. Siendo correspondido por ella de inmediato, demostrándole su mismo sentir, apretando en sus delicadas manos la verde túnica del guerrero.

\- No temas , prometo que regresaré por ti –

\- Link… -

\- Es mejor que descanses, es impórtate que recuperes tus fuerzas. No tardaré y me reencontrare contigo pronto, pues un protector no puede continuar su viaje sin su protegida.

Fueron las palabras que susurro el guerrero con suavidad, las cuales solo provocaron que las lágrimas volvieran a recorrer las mejillas de la doncella, pues en aquel momento al estar rodeada de los brazos del guerrero, creaba en ella una sensación sublime y maravillosa, un encantador efecto no solo de protección, sino también de seguridad y cariño, el cual no deseaba que se termine nunca.

Advirtiendo como un profunda sensación se llenaba en su corazón al ver aquellas cristalinas gotas surcar aquel rostro, el paladín limpio con suavidad y delicadezas los rastros de estas para incorporarse lentamente, mientras lucha contra la necesidad interna que tenía de permanecer a lado de la aristócrata, para acercarse ante la entrada. En silenciosa despedida, zafiro y ópalo terminaron de expresar aquello que las palabras no podían comunicar, permitiendo solo en aquel momento dejar al paladín la habitación.

Consternado y Agobiado, Link recargó su espalda contra la puerta de madera, tratando de controlar aquella tormenta de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. Sabiendo que no obtendría nada detenido en aquel lugar y que era mejor terminar con su responsabilidad, lo cual le permitiría no solo pasar mayor tiempo con su protegida, sino también ayudaría adelantar su misión. Determinado a continuar con su camino, el legendario héroe descendió lentamente las escalares de la posada, preparándose mentalmente para la posible batalla que confrontaría, ya que si la oscuridad había inundado el santuario, eso quería decir que posibles monstruos e invocaciones estarían asediando al antiguo espíritu Latoan, misma razón por la cual no quería exponer a la doncella aquellas terribles abominaciones, no mientras él aún pudiera confrontarlas solo.

* * *

 ***** A las afueras de la Aldea *****

* * *

Terribles y fuertes alaridos cubrían la foresta, mientras las sombras crecían con cada momento, llenado de lúgubre y malvadas presencia el camino. Protegidos bajo el poder de la oscuridad terribles monstruos merodeaban entre los arbustos deseos de consumir la energía vital de sus victimas, sin impórtales si eran parte de sus aliados o compañeros.

Molesto y hastiado ante la presente suciedad que cubría su ropajes, el caballero elegido por las diosas continuaba su camino, iluminando la vereda con la presencia de su linterna, sintiendo como su cabellera se erizaba ante la percepción de las furtivas y pérfidas miradas de las oscuros seres que lo asediaban. Sabiendo que era mejor continuar con su trayecto, el guerrero observó con seriedad como ante la entrada del santuario se levantaba un profunda capa de niebla de rojiza y azulada tonalidad, en la cual solo se veía el vestigio de sus victimas que eran desintegradas por sus poderosas toxinas.

Ante la mortal barrera el paladín cubrió su cuerpo con su capa, mientras pensaba seriamente como continuar con su camino. Conocía perfectamente que no podía quedarse en aquel lugar ya que sería presa fácil de los entes que habitaban en las penumbras, pero le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraría el guardián de la luz, ante esa terrible invasión. Impaciente el guerrero buscaba con su mirada algún tipo de trayecto o camino que lo ayudara a cruzara aquella temible barrera, cuando el extraño graznido de un cuervo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido Link posó sus iris sobre la oscura ave, la cual amenazadoramente gritaba alertando su presencia, notando como esta ante la seguridad de aquellas ramas, no era lastimada por la toxicidad de la bruma.

Formulando un plan en su mente el guerrero liberó su arco, cargando con cuidado una flecha, mientras apuntaba al vil plumífero, y dejando volar la saeta antes de que aquel ser lo pudiera atacar, el guerrero clamo la vida de la criatura haciendo caer su cuerpo en la profundidad calima. Ante el escandalo formado por el ave, sintiendo como la presencia de nuevo seres se acercaba hasta su ubicación sin perder tiempo, el paladín saco de su alforja una de sus mas preciadas y confiables armas, apuntando su mecanismos contra una de las ramas de los arboleda, esperando realmente a no equivocarse. Ante el bramido y chillido de los Moblin, sin apartar su vista de su meta, Link accionó dispositivo del Claw Shot, el cual lanzó con un fuerte sonido la garra de metal, atrapando con sus zarpas el brazo del árbol, halando el cuerpo del caballero antes de que este pudiera ser agredido por los furiosos y brutos engendros.

Apremiando su buena fortuna, haciendo uso de su fuerza física, subió por completo su cuerpo sobre la rama, apreciando la altura a la que se encontraba sobre el nivel del suelo, notando con aquellas perspectiva como podía armar un camino a través de la cima de estos, teniendo que medir perfectamente sus pasos, no deseaba terminar como aquellos seres que seguían consumiéndose por el veneno de la calima. Distraído de las actividades de los agresores que se hallaban en el suelo, el caballero comenzó a prepara de nuevo su herramienta, cuando un afilada lanza surcó el cielo cavándose contra el tronco donde estaba parado haciéndolo por un instante perder el equilibrio. Siendo presa de sus propios reflejos, Link alcanzó a sostenerse con una de sus manos, resintiendo en su brazo, el tirón de su musculatura.

Satisfecho de haber afectado al paladín con sus acciones, los humanoides seres comenzaron a aventar sus picas contra el guerrero, tratando de derribarlo hasta su muerte. Ante la presión de sus enemigos y el dolor que comenzaba a extenderse por su articulación, haciendo acopio de su fuerza, el paladín alzó con su otra mano el claw shot y con un decidido movimiento activo el mecanismo de este, siendo jalado hasta la siguiente rama. Por sus presurosas acciones e inadvertidos ataques de los engendros. Teniendo poco tiempo para reaccionar, Link alcanzó a sostener su cuerpo, contra la rama, escuchando para su mas temible pensamiento, como esta crujía bajo la fuerza de su impactó. Maldiciendo a las diosas por su mala fortuna, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo si deseaba continuar con vida, volvió repetir sus acciones, más su enfoque fue demasiado alto, atrayéndolo contra el tronco del árbol, en vez de una de sus ramales.

Ante el golpe de su cuerpo, contra la estructura del tallo, sin poder aguantar su peso, la metalica zarpa perdió su agarre, creando un momento pánico en el caballero al sentir como la fuerza de gravedad comenzaba halar su cuerpo, llevándolo hasta lo que sería su propia muerte. Dejándose guiar por su instinto, en un desesperado intento por luchar contra la fuerza de gravitación, libero su fiel espada, calvándola contra el troco, deteniendo después de un par de eternos y horribles segundos su caída. Sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, así como la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, el paladín mantenía su equilibrio, buscando desesperadamente la solución de su precaria situación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, un extraño silencio cubrió el ambiente, al tiempo que el viento cesaba por completo.

Angustiado Link buscaba con su mirada en los alrededores señales de la inminente presencia que estaba escondida, notando como los Moblin que lo estaba asediando desaparecieron presurosos, huyendo atemorizados de la poderosa aura que se acercaba. Nervioso y preocupado el caballero elegido por las diosas permaneció en silencio esperando, cuando un extraño sonido se apareció sobre su persona, haciéndolo dejar salir un grito de sorpresa antes de ser engullido por unas afiladas fauces.

* * *

 ***** En la habitación de la princesa *****

* * *

Sin poder conciliar el sueño o conseguir descanso completo tras la partida de su fiel guardián la doncella aguardaba intranquila, bajo las cobijas de su lecho, esperando ansiosa el pasar del tiempo y ver de nuevo a su protector.

A pesar de saber que por el momento no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar al guerrero, mas que aguadar su retorno, la princesa no podía evitar sentir como un terrible presentimiento se apoderaba de ella lentamente. Pero no deseando caer en terribles pensamientos, la aristócrata cerró sus ojos, intentado obligar a su mente a relajase y buscar el reparador sueño que sabía que necesitaba.

Repitiéndose una y otra vez su mantra mental de que el paladín se encontraba bien ,as i como pronto estaría a su lado, la doncella se concentraba, hasta que un extraño sonido llego hasta sus fino tímpanos. Alertada guardó silencio centrándose en aquel sonido, percibiendo por primera vez el arpegio de delicadas notas sobre un instrumento de cuerdas. Atemorizada, pero guiada por su curiosidad, bajo su protectora manta, notando como la oscuridad de la habitación de había intensificado, mientras que frente a la venta, reflejada por la luz y la claridad de la luna se hallaba la presencia de un hermosa mujer. Su larga cabellera rubia, se movía con suavidad con el movimiento de las manos de la celestial criatura, atairada con un vestido blanco, la etérea presencia continuaba tocando su instrumento hasta que posó sus opalinas pupilas sobre la doncella, creando con aquel contacto, un extraño, pero indescriptible sentimiento.

Impulsada a comparecer ante aquella figura, la princesa se levantó de su lecho, y avanzó hasta aquella presencia, que solo seguía observándola con detenimiento. Unidas por más que los ancestrales lazos sanguíneos. Creadora y resurgente se contemplaron una a la otra bajo el manto del silencio. Aún sin conocer bien la identidad de aquella divinidad, la doncella se acercó hasta la dama mientras esta respondía a su gesto, haciendo que ambas tocaran sus cuerpos, llenado la habitación con un fuerte haz de luz.

\- Solo la luz, puede vencer a la oscuridad -

Impactada por la fuerza de aquellas palabras, Zelda abrió estrepitosamente sus ojos, notando que aún seguía bajo la protección de sus mantas, recostada sobre su cómodo lecho. Asustada se incorporó rápidamente apreciando la quietud de su habitación, así como la falta de aquella presencia que estaba segura que había visto momentos antes, haciéndola dudar por completo si había soñado o aluciando aquel etéreo ser. Mas su pensamientos fueron interrumpido al sentir como un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de ella, incitándola abandonar la seguridad de aquella posada y salir al profundidad del bosque.

Ajena aquel sentir, sin poder reprimirlo, decidida la princesa camino hasta la entrada la habitación abriendo lentamente la puerta y cruzando aquel lumbral. Teniendo un solo pensamiento en mente, el cual era estar a lado del héroe legendario.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, nuevamente muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus maravillosos comentarios, se que Link es medio cruel y todo, pero existe un razón de su actuar la cual la iremos explorando lentamente. Así como deseo volver a agradecer a mi amiga Goddess Artemiss por su apoyo, quien me ha ayudado hacer mas emocionantes las escenas entre nuestros protagonistas, lo cual me llena de felicidad y espero que las esten disfrutando tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlas.**

 _Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes, nuevamente suplicando que no olviden dejar sus comentarios ya que son importantes, así como espero verlos la próxima semana... Bye bye_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO ONCE:**

 _ **¨Las cadenas del presente, son aquellas que se forjaron por nuestras acciones pasadas. "** _

Ante la falta iluminación, acostumbrado a estar entre las penumbras, el paladín legendario parpadeó un par de veces, buscando establecer sus pupilas para adaptándolas a la falta de iluminación. Ante la viscosa y rugosa sensación de las enzimas digestoras y lubricantes del esófago de la criatura que lo había devorado, haciéndolo plantarse nuevamente como era posible que hubiera quedado en aquel predicamento. Un pensamiento que sin haberlo deseado había despertado un antiguo recuerdo que había tenido reprimido por los años, aquella vez en que el guerrero había conocido a su diosa y donde vergonzosamente, fue atrapado por una Deku baba gigante para ser devorado; algo que realmente no era muy placentero, pero la expresión de diversión de su amada había compensado cualquier suplicio, tan solo por el hecho de escuchar aquella melodiosa risa.

Regresado a la realidad al sentir el peristáltico movimiento de su receptáculo tratando de digerirlo, haciendo que su agarre comenzara a disminuir sobre la viscosa, gruesa y rígida pared, permitiendo que su cuerpo comenzara a resbalar lentamente hasta el fondo del tracto gástrico. Conociendo que era momento de terminar con la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, si realmente deseaba salir con vida del interior de la aquella criatura. El paladín Analizó su situación, apremiando que había llegado el momento indicado para liberarse de aquella mortal trampa. Afianzando con mayor fuerza su espada, la cual era su único soporte, evitando que cayera al fondo de la cavidad, donde sería desintegrado en minutos por los potentes ácidos.

\- No queda mas opción –

Susurro el guerrero para sí mismo, mientras se preparaba a iniciar su arriesgada estrategia, la cual si no era cuidadoso no solo mataría al monstruo. Apretando bien su agarre sobre su empuñadura, buscó con una de sus manos en su alforja los explosivos que siempre cargaba, los cuales serían su primordial arma para destruir aquel ser. Dejando salir un largo suspiro, liberando toda la adrenalina que se comenzaba concentrar en su cuerpo, con el uso de su pedernal prendió la mecha, iniciando así su secuencia de su escape. Contando mentalmente lo segundos que tendría antes de la detonación, dejando caer la bomba por conducto, sabiendo que una vez que tuviera contacto con las potentes químicos, iniciaría una reacción explosiva, la cual sería letal.

Sintiendo como la ansiedad comenzaba a dominar su mente sacó su broquel mientras refugiaba su cuerpo detrás de este, llegando hasta la cuenta regresiva de su cabeza. Donde un terrible silencio gobernó por milésimas de segundos, cuando la pólvora y el fuego se activaron con las enzimas digestoras, creando un estridente estallido haciendo que la llamarada de fuego se expandiera por completo, cubriendo todo el tracto y sus conductos. Ante las acciones de su presa, la gigantesca planta carnívora ante la implosión en su interior comenzó a expandirse hasta su máxima expresión antes de que sus capas se vieran afectada por el infernal calor, rompiéndola y permitiendo que ante el contacto del oxígeno, la poderosa llamas se avivaran cubriendo por completo al vegetal ente aniquilando.

Sintiendo como el abrazador calor lo rodeaba, aguantando la respiración para evitar ingerir el tóxico humo así como proteger sus órganos internos. Soportando el ardor del metal del escudo, haciendo acopio de todo su valor y fuerza, resistiendo las fuertes llamaradas, atravesó el boquete que había provocado con sus acciones, permitiéndole escapar de aquella letal situación. Resintiendo su hombro el impactó del suelo, apreciando como las brazas comenzaban a consumir su túnica, rodó su cuerpo por el suelo, apagando las llamas que lo cubrían, expresando en su mente nuevamente la razón por la cual odiaba aquellas plantas carnívoras, las cuales desde el inicio de los tiempos, habían sido uno de los seres que mas detestaba.

Tras haber detenido por completo la combustión sobre sus ropajes, hastiado dejo salir largo suspiro apreciando como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire fresco. Después de haber guardado su escudo, con desgano y molestia notó el desgaste de su túnica así como los residuos de aquel viscoso líquido que ahora lo cubría, hastiándolo al intento retirar el exceso de la pegajosa sustancia de su cuerpo. Tras sus fallidas acciones, Resignado lentamente el guerrero observó sus alrededores, apreciando como aquel ser lo había transportado hasta el otro lado de la neblina acercándolo hasta la entra del santuario, donde esperaba encontrar al espíritu de la luz en su fuente.

Ante el lúgubre cambio del siempre tranquilo y placentero lugar, el caballero caminaba con precaución usando sus sentidos para identificar la presencia de algún enemigo, sintiendo como la magia del fragmento que poseía, cubrían lentamente su cuerpo cancelando aquellas emociones de duda y temor que crecían en su interior. Las oscuras sombras cubrían el calmado recinto, hundiendolo en la completa penumbra. Azorado el elegido por las diosas contemplaba con angustia como las cristalina fontana se había secado por completo, presagio que solo describía el terrible poder que había azotado contra el espíritu regente. Temiendo por la seguridad del guardián de la luz de la foresta, cauteloso Link continuaba explorando sus alrededor cuando un fuerte bramido resonó deteniendo por completo sus pasos.

Imponiendo su figura contra el protegido por las diosas sobre un roca se encontraba un animal de oscuro y tupido pelaje, su largo tamaño asemejaba el de un oso pardo, mas sus patas eran similares a las de un tejón. Bufando por sus ollares como un bovino, el ente rascó con una de sus garras el suelo, al tiempo sacudía su cráneo mostrando sus largas, amplias y puntiaguda cornamenta, mientras agitaba su larga cola de zorro. Ante la temible imagen de aquella desconocida bestia, lentamente el paladín desenvainó su espada, acción que no paso desapercibida por la fiera, quien clavo sus amatistas pupilas sobre el guerrero. Y antes de que este pudiera hacer algún movimiento, el colosal animal saltó de su pedestal, decidido a embestir y atravesar con su cuerna a su enemigo.

Haciendo uso de sus reflejos, Link alcanzó a esquivar la acometida del colosal ente, el cual sin perder su agilidad y velocidad saltó contra los troncos de unos arboles, modificando su carrera y regresando su agresión. Ante la impulsiva y dinámica acción de su contrario, tratando de protegerse del inminente impactó, el caballero impuso su broquel afianzando su peso, más la colosal fuerza del ente fue superior a la de la resistencia del guerrero. El cual aturdido golpeó el suelo, tras haber sido arrojado por el poder de aquella acometida. Ante la indefensa posé, sin perder tiempo, la bestia arremetió contra su víctima, tratando de aplastarlo y desgarrarlo con el filo de sus zarpas.

Adolorido, pero sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, el paladín giró su cuerpo, esquivando las afilados uñas, los cuales lo perseguían con absoluta vehemencia. Ante la despedrada situación que se encontraba, en un movimiento de defensa, blandió su espada, haciendo que aquella criatura cesara su persecución, encabritándose en sus patas traseras dejando salir un fuerte bufido. Aprovechando la ventana de oportunidad que se le había concedido, el caballero se incorporó estrepitosamente, volviendo a resguardarse bajo su broquel, encarando nuevamente aquel misterioso ser.

* * *

 ***** En las afueras de la aldea *****

* * *

Guiada por aquella necesidad, pero sobre todo por el instinto que la dominaba, sin prever en los peligros que pudiera encontrara en su camino, la princesa se abría paso lentamente por el camino de la foresta, sin notar como ante su presencia las oscuras criaturas que dominaban los alrededores se escondía del resplandor que la cubría. La mente de la mente de la doncella se hallaba cubierta por la imagen de su protector y el espíritu de la luz, razón por la cual continuaba por su senda absorta de lo que sucedía sus alrededores, sin saber que su presencia había sido avistada por la joven campesina, que había llenado su corazón de odio contra su persona.

Sintiendo como la ansiedad y la angustia crecían en su interior, avanzaba con presura la aristócrata hasta llegar al punto que se hallaba sumergido en la protección de aquella tóxica neblina. Indecisa la princesa temió continuar con su travesía , sin saber que al crecer aquellas dudas dentro de su ser, la protectora aura que la rodeaba disminuía su intensidad, permitiendo que los oscuros seres que habitan en las penumbras comenzaran a rodearla, deseos de robar aquella pura alma.

Dudadita ante la calima, pero sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y en su interior gritaba con cada latido aquella voz que la impulsaba a continuar. Dio un paso al frente, más un terrible grito cubrió el ambiente, el cual llenó su alma de ansiedad y preocupación al reconocer la voz de su guardián.

\- ¡Link! –

Fue el nombre que pronunciaron sus labios llenado su alma de ansiedad, sin poder reprimir aquel sentimiento de necesidad, apresada por el temor y la desesperación, haciendo a un lado todas sus dudas. Determinada a cruzar sin esperar un momento más comenzó su carrera, atravesando por completo la letal bruma.

* * *

 ***** En la Fuente Sagrada *****

* * *

Estridentes rechinidos cubrían con su eco el recinto al contacto de las filosas uñas de sobre el broquel del héroe elegido, ante sus inútiles acciones furioso gruñó el extraño animal mientras con sus potentes zarparas trataba de tirar al paladín, quien solo podía defenderse con su escudo y espada, esquivando cada uno de los potentes ataques. Sintiendo como poco a poco estaba siendo acorralado, haciendo un movimiento osado el paladín cometió contra la criatura hiriendo una de sus patas, la cual encolerizada abrió sus fauces y mientras dejaba salir un gutural bramido, acometió al guerrero impactándolo con una de sus astas.

Ante la terrible sensación de ser atravesado por la punta de aquel filoso cuerno, sin poder evitar vocalizar el dolor, el paladín haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas calvó la afilada hoja de su espada contra el cuello de la criatura, haciéndola sacudir su articulación y aventándolo. Nublado por el dolor, Link en acto reflejo llevó una de sus manos hasta su cintura, donde la afilada cornamenta lo había desgarrado. Sintiendo como el metálico sabor llenaba sus labios, a pesar del terrible dolor que lo embargaba, Tratando de controlar su respiración, mientras apretaba con su mano la empuñadura de su acero, se incorporó lentamente, mientras sentía como sus dígitos de empapaban de su cálido líquido vital.

Encrespados y heridos, amatistas y zafiros iris se observaban determinados en destruir a su contrario y poner fin aquella batalla, Sabiendo que solo tendría una oportunidad para destruir aquel ser, el caballero libero la presión de su agarre en su herida, haciendo que aumentara la afluencia de su sangrado, mientras se preparaba para acometer contra aquel monstruo. Respondiendo ante la presencia del guerrero, el colosal animal se incorporó sobre sus patas traseras, mientras daba un fuerte rugido imponiendo toda su fuerza y presencia. Sabiendo que no había otra forma de llevar acabo su estrategia, el caballero inicio su ataque, ante la apresurada carrera del Hyliano, el oscuro ser aun parado sobre sus extremidades traseras, alzó una de sus garras y la bajo en un poderoso arco contra el héroe. Quien usando su ligereza y flexibilidad deslizó su cuerpo contra el arenoso suelo, mientras la garra de la criatura pasaba sobre su cabeza, para después levantarse mientras lanzaba un potente estocada contra el pecho del animal.

Ante el terrible clavario de ser empalado por la espada sagrada, en un último esfuerzo por protegerse, el terrible monstruo sacudió su cuerpo, liberándose del yugo del acero que lo atravesaba. Golpeando con su fuerte cola el costado del paladín, derribándolo una vez más. Cansado y sintiendo como su energía comenzaba amenguar, Link trató de volver a levantarse cuando para su sorpresa y temor, observó como la figura de su protegida aparecía atrás de aquella oscura criatura que continuaba rugiendo encolerizada por su lesión.

Sintiendo la presencia de la nueva intrusa en su territorio, iracundo y cegado por el dolor, el extraño animal arremetió contra la doncella, quien se había quedado por un instante petrificada ante la presencia de aquel descomunal ser.

\- ¡ZELDA! -

Ignorando el ardor y el suplicio que causaba mover su cuerpo en aquel momento, sin poder pensar racionalmente, siguiendo su instinto puro, Link arremetió contra la criatura. Mas a pesar de su desesperado acto, el guerrero solo podía ver con desesperación como aquella bestia, baja una de sus zarpas contra su protegida, quien había permanecido inmóvil todo ese tiempo. pero antes de que aquella afilas garras pudieran hacer contacto con la dama, un brillante resplandor cubrió por completo a la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, la cual había cambiado por completo su semblante.

Dominando por la poderosa aura de la joven, la encolerizada bestia cesó su ataque mientras baja su agresividad y se acercaba lentamente hasta la doncella. Dejando salir suave gruñidos, el colosal ser acercó su cerrado hocico hasta la extendida palma de la dama. La cual al hacer contacto con el pelaje, creo un fuerte luminiscencia. Guidada por la misma voz de la mujer que había visto minutos antes en su habitación, la princesa tomó entre sus manos sin temor el rostro de la criatura mientras lo miraba con condescendencia y sabiduría.

\- No tienes que sufrir más, abandona aquella oscuridad que te ha transformado -

Ante el llamado de la deidad, pudiendo en aquel momento combatir contra el terrible maleficio que había sido puesto en él, el animal dejo salir un fuerte rugido, desapareciendo de su cuerpo aquella oscura y sucia capa, transformándose y retomando su forma original. Al ser purificado nuevamente, creando con su metamorfosis un reflejo de luz que empezó a extenderse, liberando también sus alrededores haciendo que la seca fuente comenzara nuevamente a llenarse de cristalino líquido.

Impactado, pero sobre todo agradecido Link solo podía observar como una vez más la princesa utilizaba el poder de su amada diosa, para liberar aquel ente de su maldición, regresando al espíritu de la luz a su forma original, haciendo que su corazón se llenara de remordimiento al pensar que el hace pocos instantes estaba dispuesto a aniquilar aquel monstruo, sin saber el terrible dañó que hubieran tenido sus acciones y las temibles consecuencias que acarraría.

Bajo la luminiscencia y rodeada por el poder divino que previa su propia alma, el caballero solo podía continuar mirando azorado aquel reflejo que llenaba sus pupilas, pues frente a él estaba la imagen de su protegida, la cual resplandecía no solo por el divina fuerza de la diosa blanca, sino que parte de su energía vital se entrelazaba con aquella magia, algo que nunca antes había presenciado en las otras reencarnaciones, un evento único que solo había visto anteriormente, y fue en aquel fatídico día. Sintiendo como la ansiedad y la preocupación comenzaban a inundar su ser, el guerrero se acercó hasta la dama con la intención de detener sus acciones, más para su sorpresa la princesa posó sus opalinas iris sobre él, mientras le daba un delicada sonrisa. El tiempo parecía detenerse, mientras aquellas miradas se cruzaban, creando dentro de ambos extraños sentimientos, algunos nuevos y otros olvidados, pero que sin saber para el héroe y la princesa continuaban reparando cada una de las fibras de aquel lazó que había sido destrozado por las deidades.

Libre la maldición que lo había atrapado el espíritu de Latoan, abrió su largo hocico, moviendo su elegante cabeza. Percibiendo el cambio que estaba ocurriendo en el héroe legendario con la nueva elegida. Odiándose a si mismo por sus siguientes acciones, más sabiendo que eran imperativas ya que no deseaba volver a ver al guerrero sufrir o ser castigado nuevamente, se acercó hasta el paladín mientras le daba un seria y sobria mirada.

\- Link, os agradezco por vuestras acciones, más tu trabajo no ha terminado… La entrada al interior del santuario ha sido abierta, donde la guardiana espera vuestra visita –

\- Entiendo, iremos de inmediato –

\- No… Este encuentro es fue destinado solo para ti, la elegida esperara bajo mi custodia, vuestro regreso. -

Confundido el paladín contemplaba las palabras de aquel guardián, pero sabia que no podía reusarse, ya el espíritu de la luz era el único que podía permitir el paso al interior del templo y desobedecer sus ordenes, sería contemplado como una objeción contra la voluntad de las tres diosas. Resignado el caballero solo movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación, listo para continuar con su camino.

\- ¡Espera, Link! – expresó ansiosa la aristócrata acercándose hasta su protector, ignorando la severa mirada del ente de la luz, notando por primera vez el estado del héroe, apreciando el desgate de su túnica, las heridas que había sufrido en especial aquella que aun continuaba empanado su sayo. Conmocionada y preocupada aproximó su mano sobre la delicada y profunda herida, pero antes de que sus dígitos pudieran hacer contacto con el manchado material, el guerrero tomo entre sus manos la muñeca de la dama deteniéndola.

\- Estaré bien -

Acongojada y confundida por las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, Zelda solo podía contemplar aquel tranquilo semblante cuestionándose cómo era posible que a pesar de todo el dolor y daño físico que había recibido, el paladín podía seguir erguido y entero como si no hubiera percibido herida alguna. Ante la insistente expresión de la doncella, Link llevó su mano hasta su labios besándola, mientras hacia un leve reverencia, conteniendo en su interior el ardo que producía cada uno de sus movimientos, sabiendo lo imperativo que era mantener aquella mascara de fortaleza. Consiente de la furtiva expresión de espíritu de la fuente, el caballero se apartó de la princesa sin decir ninguna palabra alejándose lentamente, para internarse en la profundidad de la fontana donde se encontraba la entrada del templo.

\- No debe preocuparse alteza, el guerrero cumplirá con su trabajo como siempre lo ha hecho, no debe dudar de ello – expresó con seriedad y el ente guardián de la fontana.

\- Pero ha sido herido, ¿no debería recibir atención medica antes de continuar? – cuestiono intranquila la princesa, preocupada por la salud del héroe la cual, había estado en peligro hace unos días por culpa de la toxina de aquellos reptiles.

\- Link es indispensable para las diosas, ellas se aseguraran de mantenerlo a salvo… Aunque a veces parezca lo opuesto, pues las tres divinidades jamás permitirán que este no cumpla con su destino, sin importar si este, de acuerdo o no con el, algo que ya ha sucedido en el pasado. -

\- ¿En el pasado?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, acaso ya han intervenido antes? -

Cuestionó completamente sorprendida la doncella, sin poder imaginar en su mente como es que las diosas podrían intervenir en la vida del paladín, el cual estaba sujeto por completo su voluntad. Sabiendo que había tocado un tema delicado y que ganaría probablemente el odio del héroe, pero sabiendo que era imperativo comunicar su historia, para evitar que esta volviera a repetirse, el espíritu de la fuente volteó su cuerpo adentrándose en las cristalinas aguas, dejando que los haz de luminiscencia de su aura se mezclara con el liquido creando un estallido de reflejos.

\- Al inicio de todos los tiempos, cuando la deidad blanca para poder luchar contra la oscuridad escogió a un campeón, nunca pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones, entrelazando el alma de aquel guerrero con la suya uniéndolos en un extraño y puro sentimiento el cual no fue apreciado por las tres Diosas creadoras, quienes se opusieron desde un inicio a aquella relación, la cual solo veían como terrible tragedia… Mas lo que nunca se imaginaron fue que el amor de Hylia por su caballero fue superior a todo lo que contemplaron sacrificando su propia inmortalidad por proteger al hombre que amaba. Acción que no paso desapercibida para las tres divinidades, pero su a pesar de su ofrenda el poder que selló aquel ser, amenguaría con el tiempo ya que se había llevado consigo un fragmento de la trifuerza... Previendo esto impidieron al paladín su deseo, atrapándolo en castigo por su descuido en la obligación que originalmente era para Hylia, más para volver a derrotar aquel ser, se necesitaba de la energía de la ella, por ello dispusieron el reencarnar el alma de la diosa y sus habilidades cada vez que el sello se debilitara. -

Ante las imponente narración, al aristócrata solo podía permanecer en silencio contemplativa, no pudiendo de retirar en su mente la idea del egoísmo y la frialdad de las creadoras para con el paladín y la diosa blanca. El haberles negado la oportunidad de una vida juntos, de esperanza, de amor, algo que ella tanto deseaba, que anhelaba y esperaba poder algún día vivir, ya que sabía que de acuerdo al estilo de vida que tenía y las reglas que le habían sido impuestas por su rango, era casi imposible que pudiera conocer aquellos maravillosos sentimientos que solo eran descritos en libros y novelas.

\- La diosas tenían la razón, pero por ser misericordiosas cometieron el primer y único error el cual no solo lleno de dolor al héroe, sino también estuvo a punto de destruir sus planes. Princesa Zelda usted es la cuarta reencarnación de la diosa, de la cual solo ha heredado sus poderes y no el valor completo de su alma y recuerdos… Esto fue destinado para evitar que la tragedia que sucedió con la primera fuera evitada, ya que aquella doncella obtuvo el trágico final que las divinidades había previsto. -

\- No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con trágico final? -

\- Abrumado por la perdida, el caballero vagó por la tierra inferior esperando la reencarnación de su diosa, y fue en ese momento que conoció a la primera Zelda, una joven que vivía en la porción llamada Altárea, la cual al recibir el llamado de las diosas se embrocó en la misión con la ayuda del héroe para restaurar el poder sagrado y eliminar por completo aquel ente de maldad… Aunque incompleta su victoria, pues el poder sagrado no pudo ser restaurado, Link permaneció a lado de aquella dama, quien había recuperado parte de sus memorias pasadas, intentado tener aquella vida que jamás pudieron gozar, algo que las mismas diosas le habían prohibido e ignoraron. Más el destino es un arma cruel, pues con el paso del tiempo los Hylianos comenzaron a resentir al guerrero por su condición y siendo ahora un ente mortal, la joven se vio envenenada por aquellas ideas al enterarse que existía una forma de retirar su inmortalidad, haciéndolo cuestiona su amor por ella sino lo hacía. Cansada de ser atormentada y aislada por su similares lo cual comenzaba afectar su relación con el cabellero y con su propia familia, llenandola de desdicha y dolor. Ante la petición de su amada, no desenado nada más que estar a su lado, Link buscó la ayuda de la única capáz de hacer aquel cambio. Ante esto, iracundas las diosas se vieron en la necesidad de apresar al paladín para evitar que este comentaría aquel acto, haciendo que su desaparición y falta de respuesta fuera tomada como rechazo para aquella chica, quien después de reclamar a las diosas por ese egoismo y ambición, no soportando el peso de del juicio de la sociedad sobre ella y ante el abandonó de su amado entregó su vida, dejando por completo a su familia en un egoísta acto, los cuales alimentaron el dolor de su perdida con ira contra Link, quien al enterarse de lo que había sucedido trató de remediarlo, más el odio de ellos solo fue mayor al notar su inmortal presencia, volviendo a ser castigado no solo por seres que el amaba, sino tambien por liberarse de su prisión y sentenciado a un mayor confinamiento, pero el daño ya había sido irreversible para ambas partes… Por ello, las diosas decidieron a no volver a cometer el mismo error, es por eso que os advierto alteza, esas emociones que peligrosamente crecen dentro de usted, debe ser olvidarlas por su propio bien -

Impactada e indignada, la doncella posó su iris contra los de espíritu Latoan quien no dejaba mostrar su seriedad. Irritada no podía entender como era posible que supuestamente aquel ser de protección la juzgaba de aquella forma, sin conocerla. Era cierto que en esos momentos ella sentía un gran cariño y afinidad por el paladín, pero no estaban relacionados de la manera en la que el ente los estaba poniendo, ella no sentía un afecto mayor por su protector, pues entendía perfectamente que este en primera instancia no estaba interesado en ella y segundo, así como al final de aquella travesía sabia que tendrían que regresar a su vida en palacio, donde sería desposada por el bienestar de su reino con un hombre de su mismo nivel social, para continuar con lo que era la tradición de velar y cuidar de su pueblo, de su reino como se lo habían instruido.

\- Ahora comprendo por que la oscuridad ha podido dominarte, es tu corazón el que ha sido contaminado con el tiempo, el que no te permite apreciar la verdad y a luz. –

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció furiosa la dama, abandonando la fontana y retomando su camino a la aldea, deseosa de alejarse de la compañía de aquel ser, que solo había no solo insultado, amenazado, sino también por una extraña razón que ni ella misma entendía se sentía lastimada.

* * *

 ***** En la Aldea de Ordon *****

* * *

Brillantes espectros de luz entraban los ventanales bajo la protección de astro rey, el pueblo se reunían en la entrada su pequeña villa, contemplando el reflejo de los haz de luz sobre las armaduras de los caballeros reales.

Disfrutando de aquel desplante de autoridad y poder Ilia no podía evitar sentir como la satisfacción crecía dentro de su interior ante la presencia de aquellos hombres, quienes había ingresado al pueblo. Al frente de la unidad se hallaba un serio hombre quien con autoritaria voz había pedido a todos lo aldeanos a reunirse al centro de la localidad para hablar con ellos. Conmocionados los habitantes llegaban hasta el punto de reunión, conversando entre ellos, llenado de murmullos el ambiente, mientras aquellas figuras que estaban sobre sus cabalgaduras los rodeaban.

Guiados por sus jinetes los caballos golpeaban el suelo con sus cascos, mientras bufaban inquietos. Armándose de valor el mayor se adelanto al frente de su gente dirigiéndose hasta al sobrio líder, quien con sus oscuras pupilas observaba con detenimiento a los habitantes.

\- No deseando ser irrespetuosos, me gustaría mi buen señor, saber qué los trae hasta nuestro humilde y pequeño pueblo. -

\- Hemos venido en nombre de su majestad el príncipe Zander y actual regente del reino, solicitando contar y ver cada una de las doncellas –

\- ¿Doncellas?, me temo mi señor que nosotros no somos mas que un pueblo agricultor y ganadero, así como todas nuestras mujeres y jóvenes no están a las altura del gusto de su alteza.

Replicó confundido y angustiado el Alcalde, comprendiendo realmente la razón por la cual aquello hombres había invadido su hogar, esperando poder cumplir su palabra con el héroe y proteger a la princesa. Pero sus palabras parecían no haber sido bien tomadas por aquel hombre que golpeo los flancos de su cabalgadura haciendo que su alzan avanzara sobre él, empujándolo contra el suelo imponiendo su fuerza y autoridad.

\- Esta renegando la orden de su majestad, todo aquel impida nuestro trabajo será castigado por traición con la pena máxima… Acaso desea perder su vida – expresó enérgico el militar, dando la orden con un ademan a dos subalternos de su unidad a desmontar y aprisionarlo.

Temiendo por la vida de su padre, guiada por el miedo, el odio y resentimiento, Ilia empujó a las personas que estaban frente a ella, abriéndose paso entre ellos para acceder a su padre al ver que este sería castigado injustamente, al tiempo que alzaba su voz gritando que ella sabia donde se hallaba la mujer que estaban buscando.

Ante las palabras de la chica, el equipo militar paró sus acciones, mientras notaban como la joven campesina corría hacía su padre arrodillándose a su lado, mientras dirigía su mirada al hacía el líder del escuadrón, mientras suplicaba que dejaran en paz a su padre y que a cambio les diría donde estaba la mujer que ellos querían. Intrigado por la actitud de la chiquilla, el hombre se levantó sobre sus estribos de su montura observando con detenimiento la imagen que estaba frente a él, asumiendo que aquella niña, era la hija del representante del pueblo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber a quien estamos buscando según tu? – cuestionó con burla el militar.

\- A la princesa Zelda -

Impactado por la respuesta de aquella aldeana, sin perder tiempo el dirigente movió su cabalgadura tomando a la joven de la cabellera alzándola hasta su rostro, mientras que su subordinados detenían al asustado y molesto padre, quien se había levantado ante los gritos de dolor de su hija al ser tratada de aquella cruel manera. Aturdida por el agresivo trato contra su persona, tratando de liberarse Ilia, intento quitar las manos que apresaban sus cabellos más por más que batallaba solo conseguía cortar sus dígitos con el filo de la protectora armadura de metal, haciendo que aquellas carmesí gotas mancharan parte de su ropas y rostro. Enojado pero intrigado, el militar volvió ordenar a la joven a repetir sus palabras mientras la sacudía de manera agresiva, intentado obtener por la fuerza aquella respuesta.

* * *

 ***** En el templo del Bosque *****

* * *

Cansado y agotado Link avanzaba hasta el centro del antiguo y deteriorado castillo, el cual había sido cubierto por los años, por las plantas, y arboles, volviéndolo solo un vestigio de aquella antigua fortaleza. En salón central, sentada sobre el techo de lo que parecía ser un antiguo palanquín dorado se hallaba la figura de la protectora del bosque, quien al ver las condición de su amigo, se levantó estrepitosamente corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Link, por las Diosas que te ha sucedido, no puedo dejarte un par de días por que acaban en estas condiciones – amonestó preocupada Saria, deteniendo al paladín, mientras lo ayudaba a tomar asiento sobre el borde de unas rocas las cuales en tiempos antiguos habían sido un tipo de borde o escalera.

\- Vamos Saria, me has visto en peores condiciones, es solo una herida superficial – manifestó el héroe, con picardía tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causaba aquel movimiento.

\- Un idiota eso es lo que eres, un irresponsable idiota… Sabes bien que aunque el poder que te mantiene con vida, acelera tu metabolismo así como tu regeneración, no es algo que puedes tomar a la ligera y menos con heridas como esta. ¿Qué fue?-

-La punta de la cornamenta de Latoan cuando estaba posesionado -

Ante la respuesta del caballero, la sabia contemplo con seriedad la herida, pues anqué su amigo no quisiera admitirlo, las laceraciones causadas por el poder de la oscuridad creaban terribles repercusiones sobre el guerrero. No deseando perder tiempo, sabiendo que en ese momento era algo que no tenían coloco sus manos sobre la lesión, enfocando su energía y magia sobre ella, purificándola y curándola.

\- Latoan fue corrompido por la voluntad de las personas, eso permitió que la oscuridad pudiera dominarlo, más temo que esto se repita con los demás espíritus de la luz… Por otro lado Link, la fuente de la oscuridad proviene del castillo. El hermano de Zelda, el príncipe ha cerrado un pacto con un demonio, algo que nunca antes habíamos visto… Farone es quien me ha informado de esto. Por ello es imperativo que viajes allá y lo veas en el santuario que esta cerca del antiguo templo del tiempo y despiertes los poderes de la espada sagrada. -

\- Entiendo, ¿pero qué pasara con Zelda? -

\- ¿La princesa?, vaya así que ahora la llamas por su nombre, gran cambio. Ella debe acompañarte pues Farone necesita verla para entregarle algo -

Agradecido por las acciones de su amiga y comprendiendo su nueva misión, el paladín se incorporo, apreciando como la magia de la sabia había restaurado casi por completo su salud, y cerrado aquella herida. Más sin poder evitarlo, el caballero se arrodillo abrazando a la sabia, mientras devolvía con su gesto sus atenciones, pidiéndole al mismo tiempo el cuidarse, mas en aquellos precarios momentos donde el ente de la oscuridad comenzaba a hacer uso de sus esbirros.

Tras haberse despedido de su más antigua amiga, el caballero llegó hasta la fuente mas para su absoluta sorpresa y terror solo se encontró con la presencia de Latoan, quien apenadamente le informó de su discusión con la chica. Enojado pero sabiendo que no ganaría nada si discutía contra el guardián de la fontana, haciendo aun lado sus emociones retomo su camino hacia la aldea, esperando poder alcanzar a la princesa a tiempo. Al notar y sentir como la marca y el fragmento del que le habían sido otorgados se activaban, creando un terrible ardor en dorso de su mano, el cual solo llenaba su corazón de temor.

* * *

 ***** En la Aldea de Ordon *****

* * *

Ante la falta de la cooperación de la joven, el hombre aventó a ala chica contra el suelo, mientras bajaba de su alzan, listo a utilizar métodos mas agresivos para obtener su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a la sollozante moza, una piedra impactó contra su armadura haciéndolo voltear encolerizado. Donde pequeños niños del pueblo se habían atrevido arrojarla en defensa de su amiga, ante la agresión de su comandante, el resto de los solados bajaron de sus monturas ya presaron a los infantes, haciendo que las despertadas madres trataran de detenerlos. Ante la insubordinación de aquella gente, el hombre libero su látigo y azotó la cuerda de piel contra el suelo haciéndola crear un fuerte tronido, el cual detuvo por completo a los habitantes.

\- Si no quiere que destruyamos sus hogares y castiguemos a sus niños… Me dirán en este momento donde esta su Alteza -

Atemorizados y confundidos, los aldeanos habana entre ellos, mientras suplicaban a los militares por su piedad. Ignorando las palabras del resto de los pueblerinos, el Líder de escuadrón se acercó a Ilia, quien sujetándola nuevamente de su cabellera y levantándola agresivamente, cuestionándole una vez más donde estaba la princesa del reino. Indefensa y sin saber que hacer, la chica solo sollozaba mientras se disculpaba continuamente pidiendo la ayuda de su padre, quien seguía apresado por uno de los militares, evitando que este pudiera defenderla. Ante la falta de cooperación de la chica, el hombre acercó su arma al rostro de la joven mientras la amenazaba con el inmenso dolor y sufrimiento que tendría si no hacía caso a su petición, la cual hundida en su temor solo balbuceaba incoherencia.

Harto, soltó a la chica volteando su cuerpo y apartándose unos cuantos pasos, para volverse inmediatamente alzando látigo sobre su cabeza liberándolo contra la campesina. El sonido del cuerpo impactando contra la piel resonó en la aldea, más los habitantes se encontraban enmudecidos, ya que al frente protegiendo a la joven están la figura de la princesa del reino, quien había apresado azote con sus manos al hacer impacto en su antebrazo. Azorada Ilia solo podía observar como la mujer que ella había odiado, la defendió en aquel instante, incluso recibiendo aquella terrible laceración en su lugar. Mientras que absorto, el militar liberó el agarre de su arma para arrodillarse ante su soberana, haciendo que el resto de su unidad

\- Dejaran a esta gente en paz, no me importa cuales sean las ordenes de mi hermano, no volverán a levantar sus armas en contra de ningún inocente. -

\- Tenemos estrictas instrucciones de llevarla de regreso al castillo, todo aquel que lo impida será castigado con la pena máxima -

Replicó el comandante mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la aristócrata, con paso lentos y tranquilos, notando su furiosa mirada sobre él.

\- Entiendo, en ese caso no necesitan seguir aterrorizando a esta aldea, iré con ustedes –

Fueron las palabras de la elegida por las diosas, sabiendo que en aquel momento su cooperación y sacrificio serían la salvación de aquel pueblo.

Sin decir más y aliviados ante la cooperación de la doncella, el grupo de militares montó sus corceles, mientras la doncella era subida a uno de ellos, siendo sujetada y tratada como un prisionero más. Mientras en su mente solo podía suplicar a las deidades, por protección, ya que temía el destino que le esperaba su regresaba a manos de su fraterno, así como temía por la seguridad y la salud de su protector.

\- Por favor diosas protéjanme, Link te necesito… -

Fueron las inaudibles palabras que pronunciaron los labios de reencarnación de la diosa blanca al ser transportada de aquella manera, bajo la custodia de los militares en profundo camino de la foresta.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos primero que nada quiero disculparme por el atraso de publicar este cápitulo, pero me han pasado algunas situaciones personlaes un poco complicadas que me dejaron sin tiempo y capacidad para escribir en la semana, pero ya han sido resuletas poco a poco. Así como en mi país se esta celebrando en estas fechas las fiestas nacionales, donde he pasado tiempo con mi familia y me ha impedido por completo enfocarme a escribir.**

 **Mas aun así ya sin más retardos he aquí el capítulo once este esta maravillosa novela, que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirlo, asi como agardesco a todos sus hermosos y maravillosos comentarios y su apoyo, el cual ha ido importante para mi, son los que me ha impulsado en esos mometos de duda a enfocarme a continuar transcirbiendo este escrito.**

 **Por eso Muchas, Muchas Gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima semana, y lamento mucho el restraso...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO DOCE:**

 _ **¨El cariño y la empatía son las semillas del amor. "** _

El fuerte sonido de los cascos resonaba con el eco de la foresta, bufando para nivelar su agitada respiración ante la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, con agilidad y velocidad la Silver Bay se habría paso entre los laberintos de pasillos, apremiando con cada movimiento de sus largas y fuertes patas su aceleración.

Ignorando el golpe de las ramas sobre él, cubriendo consecuentemente, su rostro determinado alcanzar aquel grupo de militares, montaba con sagacidad el paladín su noble potra. Sintiendo como la ansiedad crecía en su interior al pensar en las posible acciones de aquellos hombres en contra de la doncella, Temiendo el provenir de la dama si retornaba al castillo y más ahora sabiendo que la presencia de su enemigo se hallaba tras aquellas murallas.

Enojado consigo mismo por no haber estado en aquel momento para haberla protegido, molesto apretaba con sus manos las fuertes riendas de su cabalgadura. Habiendo iniciado su travesía al instante en que se había enterado de los acontecimientos, permitiendo que la rabia incrementara en sus venas al escuchar las suplicas de la campesina para evitar que siguiera a aquel grupo militar, insistiéndole que era mejor para todos el permitir que retornaran a la aristócrata al palacio, desconociendo por completo el significado de sus palabras y la tragedia que existía en ellas. Le había costado demasiado auto control el no lastimar a la pueblerina, pues no era propio de él agredir a personas inocentes, más su viperina lengua y su egoísmo habían terminado de cansarlo haciéndolo desear solo por un momento el retribuirle todo el daño que había causado.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, acompasado con el movimiento de su potra, el guerrero continuaba con su camino hasta que notó el leve movimiento de las finas orejas de su yegua, la cual parecía percibir mejor lo ruidos del bosque. Ansioso jaló con fuerza las riendas deteniéndola por completo, mientras se alzaba sobre sus estribos buscando con su fino oído el sonido que había detectado su compañera. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Epona sacudió su cabeza por unos segundos para levantarla inmediatamente moviendo sus pabellones auriculares, enfocando el sonido que estaba buscando su amo y que ella claramente percibía. Ante la insistencia de su potranca, tratando de orientar su mente el caballero cerró sus ojos, mientras se relajaba, permitiendo a sus sentidos expenderse silenciando los ruidos del bosque y facultando que su intelecto y aura se enfocaran en su cometido. Entre los fuertes barullos, de las criaturas de la foresta al fondo de todo aquel fragor, casi imperceptibles pero suficientemente entonados, se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos de los caballos por la húmeda tierra, así como el golpe del metal de las armaduras de los militares. Complacido al haber detectado por completo la localización del grupo, Ansioso movió las riendas, girando a la Silver Bay mientras golpeaba sus costados con sus talones iniciando de nuevo su avance.

Acongojada y atemorizada la princesa continuaba luchando contra el amarre de sus muñecas, sintiendo como la áspera cuerda lastimaba la piel de sus articulaciones, comenzando a crear laceraciones y sangrantes heridas. Resguardada por el pequeño grupo de militares, sentada sobre aquel corcel, la aristócrata solo observaba con recelo aquellos hombress que platicaban animadamente entre ellos, ignorándola por completo. Al inicio del viaje había intentado razonar con el líder del grupo, incluso había intentado imponer su rango, pero todas sus palabras habían sido completamente ignoradas. El comandante solo se había limitado a soltar un fuerte carcajada, respondiendo que sus instrucciones provenían del nuevo monarca, así como estaba ansioso de recibir la recompensa que su hermano había puesto sobre su cabeza, si la retornaban sana y salva, negándose por completo a continuar escuchándola, amordazándola para asegurar que no continuara gastado su voz tratándola de manera cortante e irrespetuosa, haciéndola dudar de que realmente aquel sujeto pertenecieran a la guardia del castillo, además del vulgar lenguaje que utilizaban mientras conversaban entre ellos, haciendo fuertes insinuaciones de cómo gastarían aquella recompensa en los placeres de la bebida y de mujeres, llenándola de sorpresa y temor, cuando posaban sus miradas sobre ella. Haciéndola desear poder escapar de aquel lugar y regresar a al seguridad que le brindaba la compañía del héroe legendario, quien a pesar de su rudo inicio y difícil compañía, se había vuelto la única persona en la que podía confiar, así como estaba segura que vería por su seguridad en todo momento.

* * *

Protegido por el tupido follaje, con sus zafiras pupilas Link observabaatentamente al grupo de militares que llevaban a su protegida. Haciendo su sangre hervir al notar las rojizas marcas en su vestido, así como la angustia y el temor que cubría su rostro. Mas a pesar de todo la rabia que crecía en su interior, el paladín no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como ante aquella adversidad, la doncella mostraba su fortaleza interna, mientras aún trataba de mantener una digna imagen, a pesar de ser manipulada como un simple prisionero. Algo que jamás perdonaría aquellos hombres, quienes parecían haber olvidado no solo su alto cargo jerárquico, sino por completo el como manejar a una dama. Demostrando que aquel grupo realmente solo estaba mas interesado en terminar con su trabajo, sin importar sus crueles y agresivas acciones.

Sabiendo que el escuadron viajaba por el sendero que llevaba hasta un pequeño puente, el cual marcaba la separación de la foresta con las abiertas llanuras del reino, el cual si llegaban a cruzar complicaría por completo sus probabilidades de rescatar a la princesa sin poner en riesgo su vida. Formulando su nueva estrategia en su mente, dispuesto a defender a la joven y retomar su lugar a lado de ella, jaló las riendas virando el cuerpo de la Silver Bay, quien atenta, sacudió su cabeza al apreciar la adrenalina de su amo, haciéndola amentar su velocidad internándose en la profundidad del bosque, adelantándose por completo al paso del escuadrón.

* * *

Atosigada y desesperada, sin saber que hacer y sin tener más opciones, guiada solo por el deseo de escapar, así como detener el avance de aquella cuadrilla, haciendo acopio de su valor de manera muy discreta removió uno de su artes para sostener al afilada punta entre sus dedos y con un determinado movimiento clavó el filo de este contra el cuello del caballo que la llevaba, haciendo que ante el dolor infligido, iracundo y adolorido el animal se alebrestara sobre sus extremidades traseras, derribándola con su brusco movimiento mientras dejaba salir un fuerte relinchido. Ignorando el daño del impactó sobre su cuerpo contra el suelo, sintiendo como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire por un momento ante el brusco golpe de su caja torácica sobre la húmeda tierra. Sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad para conseguir su libertad, ignorando el ardor de sus articulaciones, la princesa se incorporó rápidamente mientras sus captores se encontraban completamente distraídos por las acciones del alebrestado equino, que no dejaba de cocear y arremeter, asustando al resto de sus iguales.

Ante la terrible imagen de sus compañeros quienes no solo trataban de controlar sus cabalgaduras, así como el herido animal, Apreciando en ese momento la falta de la princesa, uno de los militares volteó su mirada a su alrededores notando las acciones de la doncella. sabiendo que debía detener a la joven a antes de que pudiera escabullirse entre la profundidad de la foresta, con un brusco movimiento giró su cabalgadura gritando, intentado alertar con su voz a sus compañeros el intento de fuga de la noble. Pero ante las fallida respuesta de sus aliados y notando como la dama comenzaba aumentar su velocidad, sin perder tiempo golpeó el flanco de su corcel, haciendolo galopar hasta la joven.

Sintiendo la presencia del equino sobre ella, intentado huir lo más posible de su captor, Zelda trató de aumentar la velocidad de su carrera, mas para su terrible situación, ante la húmeda tierra una de las suelas de sus botas se deslizó haciéndola perder su equilibrio, siendo jalada por la gravedad y cayendo estrepitosamente. Ante la débil imagen de la aristócrata, el militante bajo la velocidad de su cabalgadura desmontando rápidamente, mientras se acercaba a la princesa, quien angustiada solo cerró sus ojos al percibir como las manos de aquel hombre se acercaban lentamente hasta ella, pero antes de que estas pudieran tocarla, un fuerte estallido cubrió por completo el camino, mientras una enorme llamarada de fuego y polvo se levantaba cerca de sus compañeros.

Ante la terrible implosión histéricos los caballos se alebrestaban tirando al suelo a sus jinetes tratando de huir del calor de aquellas abrazadoras llamas, y el sofocante humo. intentando mantener a sus oficiales en orden, mostrando sus grandes habilidades, el líder del escuadrón aún sobre su inquieto corcel liberó su espada mientras gritaba ordenes. Más su voz fue interrumpida cunado un fuerte y poderoso relinchido cubrió el ambiente, al tiempo que la imagen de un poderoso equino era proyectada contra la fumarada por las brazas.

-¡A LAS ARMAS! -

Expresó con furia y cautela el hombre mientras seguía con su vista aquella imagen, más antes de que pudiera moverse y comandar a sus tropas, el fuerte caballero solo dejó salir un gutural y ahogado sonido por su boca, al tiempo que la sangre cubría su rostro y su garganta se llenaba con ella al ser atravesado por el cuerpo de una flecha. Sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban con aquel líquido sin poder continuar sobre su montura, el jefe del grupo de desplomo de su montura, golpeando la tierra con un sórdido sonido.

Ante la imagen de su superior derribado mientras trabaja inútilmente de arrancar la saeta de su cuello, sin saber que hacer, confundidos los militares corrieron a lado de su líder llegando solo para apreciar como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, mientras sus erráticos movimientos se detenían por completo. Asustados y sin saber como actuar, los militantes desenvainaron sus armas, y voltearon su mirada sobre aquella imagen más para su completa sorpresa, estaba había desapreciado quedando solo aquella montaña de humo.

\- ¡En la ladera derecha ahí esta! -

Gritó horrorizado uno de los militantes, mientras trataba de seguir con sus ojos la borrosa figura de aquel corcel que cabalgaba escondido entre la espesura de los arboles y arbustos. Temiendo por las acciones del jinete de aquel animal, uno de los soldados sacó su arco y comenzó apuntar contra la bestia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer su tiró, un fuerte silbido lleno sus tímpanos, mientras una segunda flecha volaba desde el otro lado del camino en contra de los guerreros, hiriendo a uno de ellos en el hombro.

\- ¡ Dos Flancos, formación de columnas! –

Comandó inmediatamente uno de ellos, tratando de organizar a su compañeros contra el nefasto ataque. Más parecía que su estrategia era inútil cuando del otro lado volvieron a ser atacados nuevamente por otra flecha, y otro corcel se movía por la ladera. Temiendo por sus vidas, el soldado que yacía a lado de la doncella, la tomó bruscamente del brazo jalándolo hasta donde se hallaban sus compañeros, colocándola en el centro del escuadrón resguardándola. Sorprendida Zelda solo contemplaba como aquel batallón era asediado una y otra vez por flechas por aquel grupo de jinetes que solo se comunicaban a través de silbidos, sin mostrara realmente su posición, haciéndola temblar de temor y ansiedad al pensar que tal vez, su protector la había vendió a rescatar con ayuda de los habitantes de la aldea.

Sabiendo que tenía que poner final a su estrategia, y terminar aquella batalla, sin perder tiempo Link, giró su cuerpo contra la tierra para incorporarse rápidamente mientras corría por la foresta, dejando salir un fuerte silbido. Epona quien estaba atenta ante los sonidos de su amo, sin perder tiempo, viró su cuerpo, modificando su carrera en dirección de su maestro. Ante la imagen de su fuerte potra galopando hacía él, conociendo que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con su siguiente movimiento, al pasar el cuerpo de su montura con un ávido y ágil acción encendió las largas mechas de los explosivos que había amarrado a ella, para terminar de golpear con su mano su ancas indicándole que continuara con su carrera. Obediente y confiada en las acciones de su propietario, la Silver Bay apresuró su paso, y con un intempestivo salto al escuchar aquel agudo comando, giró su cuerpo cambiando su dirección arremetiendo contra el flanco descubierto de los militares. Contando en su mente los segundos que tenía antes de que aquellas bombas explotaran, Link sacó de su alforja su viejo y confiable Bumerang, mientras mantenía su mirada fija sobre su amada yegua.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando, La enorme potra comenzó abandonar la seguridad del follaje y cruzar el abierto camino, mientras que al otro lado, con cautela, firmeza, y con un practicado, y coordinado movimiento Link liberó su arma, la cual surco el cielo cortando con su gastado filo y rotatorio movimiento las cuerdas de los explosivos, los cuales al ser liberados de sus ataduras, siendo arrastrados por la fuerza de la gravedad cayeron al suelo explotando inmediatamente con el impactó de la húmeda tierra, creando nuevamente una fuerte llamarada y fumarada por la modificación que habían recibido. Protegida por la humareda, siguiendo aún los comandos a distancia de su amo, la Silver Bay continuó con su carrera internándose al otro lado del camino.

Impactados por el gran estallido, tratando de protegerse el grupo de soldados se resguardaron entre sus escudos, apreciando como pedazos de tierra y rocas, impactaban contra sus defensas. Asustada ante la agresividad de aquel ataque, Zelda se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas mientras tapaba su finos oídos con sus manos, intentado escapar de aquel ensordecedor ruido, así como controlar el temor que la inundaba. Sin percatarse como uno de los soldados se desplomaba lentamente contra el suelo, luego de haber sido atravesado por un flecha.

Al ver como uno de sus compañeros era derribado, el restó del grupo trató de volver a colocarse en posición de defensa, mas su esfuerzo fue evitado cunado una oscura sombra apreció entre ellos, la cual con ágil movimiento blandió su espada.

Cubierto por un larga capa y caperuza azul, el enemigo arremetió contra el grupo entrando de peleadores, mas sus movimientos eran bloqueados. haciendo resonar el sonido del metal de las espadas al chocar contra el brillante escudo casi de cristal que reflejaba las brillantes llamaradas.

Conmocionados los militantes agredían al aquel encapuchado ser, mientras este con fuertes estoque empataba cada uno de sus movimientos. Quien al parecer solo estaba jugando con ellos, como lo hace un depredador con una presa. Enardecido por la actitud de su contrario, uno de los mas experimentados soldados arremetido contra el encubierto, quien tras una simple combinación de estoque, derribo y embate, desarmó al militar para arrebatarle la vida atravesando el filo de su espada contra su pecho, traspasando la metálica armadura como si esta no fuera más que una simple tela. Ante la imagen del derrotado compañero el resto de sus amigos se lanzó al combate cegados por la ira y el temor. Mas su suerte fue las misma al tiempo que aquel diestro contrincante, no solo los desarmaba uno a uno, sino con perfectos movimientos, eliminaba a cada uno de sus enemigos.

Ante los gritos de agonía y el fuerte aroma de la sangre, sin poder mas que observar con horror como aquel personaje mataba sin piedad a los soldados, angustiada la doncella no podía apartar su vista de aquella perturbadora escena, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos al notar la pila de cadáveres que comenzaban a cubrir el camino. Aquellos rostros despojados de vida, con sus facciones marcadas en sufrimiento y desesperanza al perder sus vidas, tras ser asesinados con tanta brutalidad. Siendo sacada de sus pensamientos por un fuerte tirón en su brazo, la aristócrata clavó sus opalinas pupilas sobre las castañas de aquel militar que aún permanecía a su lado.

\- Huya Alteza, corra al bosque… -

Sin poder terminar de procesar aquella orden y petición, el valiente hombre se incorporó alzando su espada, mientras arremetía contra el entrenado asesino. Quien solo se limito a esquivar con un movimiento acrobático aquel embate haciéndolo perder la protección de su capa, quedando al descubierto su identidad.

\- Link –

Sintiendo como una fuerte y confusa punzada crecía en su corazón, la reencarnación de la diosa blanca no pudo evitar pronunciar el nombre de su guardián, mas lo que veía frente a ella la aterrorizaba, ya que aquel hombre a pesar de ser físicamente el paladín con el había convivido y viajado, su mirada y serias facciones eran las de un depredador, de una bestia asesina que no se detendría hasta terminar con la vida de su presa. Haciendo que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, al notar como el último militar de aquel escuadrón se confrontaba contra el héroe legendario, quien en un par de movimientos desarmo al pobre joven quedando a completa merced del guerrero de las diosas, mientras su mirada y rostro eran cubiertos por la desolación y la resignación al dejar caer su cuerpo contra el suelo, impactando su cabeza contra una piedra y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Guiado por su instinto de batalla, con un rápido y certero movimiento Link blandió su espada contra la derribada figura del militar, pero antes de la filosa hoja pudiera cometer su nefasto trabajo, en un impulsivo acto la princesa se había atravesado ante la mortal trayectoria.

Aterrado el caballero movió su muñeca cambiando el destino de su arma, clavándola contra la húmeda tierra, solo centímetros antes de lastimar a la joven con su acero, cortando las amarras que la sostenían

\- ¡Por la luz Zelda, estas loca, pude haberte matado! - expresó exaltado el héroe soltando el agarre de su empuñadura para tomar con sus manos los hombros de su protegida.

\- por favor, no lo mates...- suplicó la princesa, necesitando trasmitir su deseo, buscando con sus brillantes iris, la mirada del elegido por las divinidades.

\- Son caballeros del reino enviados por tu hermano para llevarte al palacio… Nuestros enemigos - respondió enojado y confundido el guerrero ante la actitud de la princesa. Sin saber como interpretar aquellas palabras, notando como la tristeza brillaba en sus opalinas pupilas.

\- Son gente inocente que no puede hacer nada mas que obedece las órdenes de un tirano... Enemigos para ti, que estas acostumbrado a ver solo la oscuridad, pero para mi son mi pueblo… mis aliados... mi gente, por favor - respondió desesperada la dama sintiendo como las lágrimas llenaban lentamente sus pupilas.

Una tontería, lo que ella estaba pidiendo era un completa y gran tontería, si permitía que uno de esos hombre regresaran al palacio, este iría con las noticias al príncipe, aler,tándolo de su localización y poniendo en completo riesgo la vida de su protegida. Más no podía ignorar aquella suplica, aquella maravillosa mirada que lo estremecía. Parte de el sabía que la princesa solo tenía buenas intenciones y que lo que en realidad su juventud y buena vida jamás la había puesto en una situación como la que se encontraban actualmente. Así como era su buen corazón el que hablaba en aquel momento, pero también debía admitir la sabiduría que escondían sus frases, aquellas personas no eran mas que simples peones en el juego de destino. No se había ya derramado suficiente sangre en las tierras del reino por años, no había llegado el momento de detenerlo todo.

" Todos somos inocentes en este gran juego de la vida"

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de su amada, las cuales nunca había entendido completamente sino siglos después de haber perdido a su mas grande amor, y tras haber contemplado el evolución de la sociedad. A pesar de que este solo se resolvía por medio de la violencia, reduciendo aquella verdad a un simple hecho, ese mundo estaba guiado solo por el destino y los juegos de las diosas, uno cruel y despiadado, pero que al mismo tiempo era justo y misericordioso.

\- Una espada es un arma que sirve para destruir, a pesar de que sea empuñada con el fin de proteger… dicho esto aunque se que me arrepentiré de lo que voy hacer... Quiero creer el mundo que crearas no solo con tus palabras, sino también con tus acciones. - replicó resignado el héroe mientras limpiaba con uno de sus dígitos aquellas humedecidas pestañas, creando a su paso la felicidad de la aristócrata.

\- ¡Gracias! - expresó la princesa abrazando al paladín por impulso, sintiéndose feliz de haber logrado su cometido, a pesar de que ella misma sabia la verdad de las palabras del guerrero. Tal vez no tenía la misma edad que el caballero o la sabiduría que el portaba, pero estaba segura que él también deseaba lo mismo.

\- vamos pequeña, debemos irnos - manifestó el protegido por la diosas, mientras envainaba su espada y ofrecía su mano a la doncella, mientras dejaba salir un fuerte silbido, haciendo que entre la presencia del bosque apareciera su fiel yegua, quien con gustosa alegría se acercó a los dos Hylianos, dejando salir un ligero resuello.

\- Un minuto… ¿Tu y Epona?, ¿solo ustedes dos? -

Ante la pregunta de la princesa, el caballero solo frunció el seño intentando identificar a que se refería con ella, notando por primera vez como lo observaba de manera expectante. Sintiendo sus mejillas enardecer sin perder tiempo alzó a la doncella montándola sobre su potra notando las rojas marcas y las abiertas heridas había sustentado.

\- Que mas ayuda esperabas mi señora, si tienes al héroe legendario y su fiel corcel vuestro servicio – replicó con un poco de humor, al tiempo que trepaba a su montura con ágil movimiento.

Sin saber que responder apreciando por primera vez la proximidad del cuerpo del joven contra el suyo, sonrojada y abochornada, la princesa solo bajo su mirada mientras mordía su labio inferior intentado controlar las palabras que estaban por abandonar sus labios, más no deseaba dejarlas salir sin pensar en ellas un poco más.

\- Gracias -

Fue la casi imperceptible respuesta que pronuncio la aristócrata, la cual en realidad no representaban todo lo que deseaba expresar, ya que no solo quería agradecerle por su apoyo y el haberla salvado, sino también por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, creando en su interior un extraño sentimiento que parecía involucrar conocidas emociones, que solo había percibido con su padre, haciéndola cuestionarse lo que deseaba decir, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido, pues la elocuencia jamás le había fallado. Intrigada por su sentir, la doncella cerró sus ojos tratando de entender los cambios que estaban sufriendo, apreciando como todo esto había iniciado al percibir que su presencia en el mundo ya no pertenecía aquella rigurosa y planeada vida, siempre impuesta por sus estatus sociales, sino que ahora hacía únicamente referencia a estar a lado del paladín. Junto aquel guerrero que estaba dispuesto a defenderla en una misión divina, pero que al mismo tiempo la valoraba como un individuo, aceptándola como un igual, convirtiéndose en esos momentos en la única persona que sabía que podía confiar en aquel cambiante destino que tenía sobre ella.

Link se mantuvo en silencio, mientras notaba el pensar de la joven, apreciando como los músculos de ella se tensaban y relajaban con cada una de sus respiraciones. Un silencioso lenguaje corporal donde hablaba del conflicto emocional y personal que llevaba con ella misma, uno que había enfrentado tantas veces y continuaba haciéndolo, pero que el resultado de aquellas acciones a veces y solo a veces traían la paz con su resolución. Apretando con fuerza las riendas, posando su mirada sobre sus sucios guantes, los cuales habían sido manchados con la sangre de aquellos hombres a los que había asesinado, sintiendo un poco de pena por aquellas almas que se habían perdido, aunque en realidad no se arrepentía de sus actos, ya que más de una vez había tenido que utilizar sus habilidad para arrebatar la vida de otras criaturas. Mas lo que realmente comenzaba a molestarle era el pensamiento de que la doncella había conocido ese lado del cruel mundo, donde la violencia, la destrucción eran la base en las que se forjaban el futuro, donde la muerte era quien establecía el dominio, siguiendo la ley ancestral de la supervivencia, la cual se marcaba que los débiles se convertían en el alimento de los fuertes, donde la sangre de los inocente corría en los mares de la guerra a causa de las acciones de aquellos de mayor poder, en ese tétrico y terrible juego, del cual el mismo no era mas que un peón, una figura que aunque insistía que su presencia en aquel mundo era dada para cumplir la voluntad de la deidades, con la misión de proteger con nobleza y fidelidad la bondad de aquel plano, no lo exoneraba de sus crueles acciones, de arrebatar una vida sin importar las consecuencias de estas, de cubrir sus manos con aquel líquido vital de sus victimas como lo hacía ahora.

\- Link -

Sobresaltado al sentir el tacto de la princesa sobre sus manos, sorprendido el caballero posó sus pupilas sobre el rostro de la dama, quien había girado su cuerpo para observarlo atenta, sintiendo como aquella opalinas pupilas lo observaban derramando en ellas aquellas emociones de empatía, de confusión, preocupación, haciendo que parte de su inmortal alma se estremeciera.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien. Iremos al norte, bajo la protección de la foresta, cerca de la montañas esta la aldea de Kakariko, así como la fuente de Farone –

Asintiendo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza la aristócrata dejo que el silencio la gobernara, mientras ella realmente callaba las preguntas que deseaba hacer en ese momento, más tenía miedo de interrumpir en la vida del guerrero y de ser rechazada como siempre había sido, guardando para ella su pensar y sentir como siempre la habían educado. Cuando realmente lo que mas deseaba era poder expresar su duda, ansiedad y temor, pero sobre todola preocupación al ver aquel velo de frialdad y soledad en los zafiros iris de su protector, un expresión tan perdida y vacía que había helado por completo su corazón, la cual solo le traía a su mente terribles recuerdos de su hermano.

* * *

 ***** Más Tarde *****

* * *

La negrura cubría el firmamento al tiempo que al astro rey abandonaba la bóveda celestial, Retirando con su lento paso su luminiscentes rayos, permitiendo a las penumbras comenzar su reino. Oculta bajo al presencia de las nubes, esperando su momento de mostrarte parte de su incompleto velo, la siempre elegante luna, acompañada de sus fieles seguidoras aguardaba entre las sombras.

Apreciando la agitada respiración y torpe movimientos de sus patas, que indicaban su la completa fatiga de la Silver Bay, quien lucha por mantenerse despierta mientras continuaba su travesía. Sintiendo la suave respiración de su protegida que yacía sobre su pecho descansando profundamente, ante el agotamiento de sus compañeras y satisfecho de haber puesto suficiente distancia contra el peligro de ser perseguidos, no deseando ser un carga más para su potra, el caballero movió sus riendas guiando a su cabalgadura entre los inexistentes caminos de las foresta hasta el borde donde unos grandes pinos, servirian de refugio para pasar el resto de la noche.

Notando los tranquilos y suaves movimientos del guerrero, cubierta por el manto del sueño, la doncella abrió su pesados párpados mientras pasaba su manos sobre ellos intentando retirar las arenas de la somnolencia. Sin poder evitar sentir un poco de cariño ante las infantiles acciones de la dama, el guerrero con sumo cuidado la ayudo a desmontar la cansada yegua, sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. Ante aquella dulce imagen, sintiendo afecto por la joven al notar como esta recuperaba su balance no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al apreciar realmente lo joven que era la chica no solo en comparación de su edad con la de él, sino también es sus aspectos físicos. Su finas facciones, su suave piel, sus tersas manos, una obra de arte o cristal, como el capullo de un flor que comenzaba abrir sus maduros y brillantes pétalos.

Zafiro y Opalo cruzaron sus miradas, despertando un extraño sentimiento que había dormido por mucho tiempo en su interior, el guerrero se aparto de la joven, para comenzar a liberara los amarres de su montura y poder retirarla por completo. Agradecida de sentir como la presión de los cinchos desaparecía sobre ella, Epona dejo salir un fuerte resuello, mientras movía su cabeza y cola, alegre de poder descansar después tan ajetreado día. Deseando ser de utilidad para su protector, la aristócrata se acercó a la cabeza de la Silver Bay, retirando con cuidado la cabezada y el freno, ganado por parte de la noble equina una fuerte caricia al restregar su carillo sobre su brazo.

Habiendo alistado rápidamente con la montura y las mantas un refugio para la princesa, Link alzó su vista al escuchar la risa de esta al convivir bajo los mimos y juegos de su potra, quien a pesar de su cansada condición hacía acopio de sus fuerzas para convivir con doncella, formando con ella un vínculo, algo que nunca había hecho con otras personas a pesar de su apacible carácter.

Sabiendo que no podía posponer más lo irremediable y notando como la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrirlos, el guerrero junto un par de ramas y con su pedernal hizo un peña hoguera, para después de rebuscaba entre las alforjas de su montura la caña de pescar que siempre cargaba. Controlando el impulso de mantenerse a lado de la aristócrata, el caballero aviso a su protegida de su corta ausencia, dejándola bajo el resguardo de su yegua, la cual sabía que era completamente capaz de cuidar a la joven, si la necesidad llegara.

Indecisa la princesa del reino solo observa como se alejaba su guardián, siendo su figura envuelta por las sombras. Sin saber como actuar, y guiada por la necesidad de gritar su nombre, la joven solo apretó con sus dientes su labio inferior. Ya que desconocía por completo aquel sentimiento que crecía dentro de ella, así como el mar de emociones que despertaba en su interior, una parte deseaba confrontar al caballero y preguntarle sobre la historia que le había platicado el espíritu de la luz, saber si realmente era cierto, que héroe se había involucrado con la primera reencarnación de la diosa, si en verdad había intentado sacrificar su inmortalidad por ella, y qué es lo que habían hecho la diosas para castigarlo, para destruirlo y doblegarlo, de tal manera que nunca más volvió a intentarlo, o era acaso que si lo había hecho, o si había tenido familia con aquella mujer. Ante las miles incógnitas que llenaban su ser, sin saber que hacer, la aristócrata Tomó asiento sobre las mantas del pequeño refugio amonestándose mentalmente por su falta de tacto y curiosidad. Recriminándose que ella no tenía nada que hacer indagando la vida del paladín, o el pasado de este, recordándose que su unión con el era solo por el producto del deseo de las diosas para cumplir con la misión sagrada que les habían impuesto y nada, más aquel pensamiento solo la llenaba de tristeza y permitía que un oscuro sentimiento creciera en su corazón al cuestionarse por que ella no podía ser como aquella primera dama o como la diosa, que la hacía tan diferente.

* * *

Acongojada y Hundida en sus pensamientos, habiendo perdido por completo la noción del tiempo se hallaba la doncella, la cual no puedo evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombre asustándola por completo. Sorprendido pero entretenido por la reacción de la joven, el paladín no puedo evitar reír ante la abochornada expresión de su protegida. No deseando seguir burlándose de ella, Link trató de controlar su risa, mientras colocaba los peces que había atrapados al fuego, para que pudieran cocinarse.

\- No sé que estaba pensando princesa, pero no es bueno que pierda la noción de esa manera. El bosque es un lugar peligroso. -

\- ¿Es verdad que te enamoraste de la primera Zelda, y qué fuiste castigado por ello? -

Ante la improvista pregunta de la princesa, sin saber como responder el guerrero retomo su seriedad, ocultando de su rostro cualquier emoción, en una simple mascara.

\- Así es -

Sintiendo como una opresión y una punzada crecía dentro de su interior al oír aquellas palabras, incrédula la aristócrata busco la verdad en las pupilas del guerrero, encontrado bajo aquel serio semblante la realidad de sus palabras, las cuales solo habían aumentado el preso de aquella presión.

\- Link -

\- En aquel tiempo era muy joven, y había dejado que el dolor me dominara. Ignorando por completo las palabras y las advertencias de las tres divinidad al anunciarme su regreso… Sin embargo al tenerla de nuevo frente a mí, en mis brazos, nada más importaba. Era como si realmente hubiéramos tenido una segunda oportunidad para poder estar juntos, cumplir todas aquellas promesas que habíamos hecho… Yo no era nadie hasta que conocí a mi diosa, pero nunca pensé realmente en las consecuencias de mis actos, en el dolor y sufrimiento que paso lpor mi causa, yo la amaba, mas bien amaba a mi diosa y aquella chica ya no lo era. -

\- Link, yo lamentó no quería – intentó disculparse la doncella, mientras tomaba entre sus manos las del guerrero, arrepintiéndose por completo de su actuar y pregunta al notar el terrible calvario que había despertado en su guardián, en aquel hombre que seguía atado aun amor imposible, atormentado por su perdida, leal y fiel.

\- Necesito un momento, en la alforja traje un poco de agua del rio, así como en la que esta en la montura encontraras una posición roja, con la cual podrás curar tus manos – Manifestó con sobriedad el paladín, mientras se levantaba sin voltear su mirada, alejándose por completo del campamento, buscando la paz y el consuelo en la soledad.

Sin poder soportarlo, la doncella dejo caer las cristalinas lagrimas de sus ojos, sabiendo que en aquel momento aquellas gotas no representaban su sufrimiento, sino el del héroe, del hombre que había estado con ella hace un minuto y que vivía eternamente atrapado en aquel terrible y eterno dolor.

* * *

Resguardado por la protección de la noche y la foresta, el caballero legendario buscó la oportunidad para retornar aquel rio, para intentar asearse, y borrar las marcas y manchas que implicaban la muerte de aquellos hombres, buscando que la pureza del agua del mismo aligerara no solo el cansancio que sentía debido a viaje, sino también el peso de su alma. Bajo el manto de la luna y la noche Lentamente el guerrero retiró su túnica y su capa dejando que estas cayeran al suelo, despojándose de toda tela, y sintiendo como el refrescante viento erizaba cada una de las partículas de su cuerpo, causando en él una agradable sensación. Apreciando la frialdad del líquido contra su piel, confiado y buscando el abrigo de aquella sensación que producía las gélidas aguas, el joven se sumergió en el cristalino liquido, sintiendo como las agradables gotas resbalaban por sus firmes músculos mientras su cabellera dorada se pegaba a su frente, haciendo que de sus labios salga un suspiro, debido a la paz que lo embargaba, despejando su mente de todos aquellos extraños pensamientos y emociones.

Sin embargo, debido al haberse adentrado en aquel mar de sensaciones, hundido por completo en la paz que lo gobernaba en aquel instante, el guerrero solo disfrutaba de aquel momento, de aquel instante en que no era ni un héroe, ni un caballero, sino una persona más , alguien que podía sentir, disfrutar, algo que a veces olvidaba por su inmortal condición. Bajando por completo su guardia, evitando escuchar el sonido de pasos que se acercaban.

\- Link, ¿estás ahí? Se que no debí preguntarlo y no quería lastimarte por eso yo… -

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio la princesa al detenerse por completo sin poder terminar su disculpa, haciendo que su mente quedar en blanco al tiempo que sentía como las piernas le temblaban ante aquella escena, pues nunca, en todo lo recatado de su vida y costumbres, había descubierto los misterios de la anatomía masculina, causando que en ese momento, debido al impacto se quede si habla, sobre todo si se trataba de su protector, quien nunca se había imaginaba que debajo de aquel pesado sayo, se escondía la virilidad de un joven con un cuerpo fuerte, delgado y varonil.

\- ¿Zelda? -

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella sensual y casi grave voz, Sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, sin saber que hacer, la joven dio media vuelta corriendo en dirección del campamento, haciendo que con sus acciones apesadumbrado, el caballero caminara hasta la orilla para empezar a buscar sus ropas para ir a calmar y aclarar el aceleramiento que su protegida había tenido al verlo despojado de toda ropa.

Abochornada, la doncella regresaba con paso presuroso hasta el refugio donde había estado descansando anteriormente. Sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo se extendía por cada una de sus células, hasta la punta de su cabellera. Con la imagen de aquella masculina figura en su mente, la princesa por mas que trataba de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón no podía evitar rememorar con fascinación y detalles, la imagen del paladín quien había estado disfrutando de un momento de intimidad.

Sin saber que hacer tomó una de sus mantas escondiéndose bajo de ella, mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro, haciendo que la noble Silver la observa por sus rápidas y confundidas acciones ladeando su cabeza mientras dejaban salir un quedo resuello. Terribles sentimientos sea galopaban en su alma haciéndola estremece, pues nunca en su vida había tenido interés por ninguna persona del sexo contrario, y ante aquella impresionante y sensual imagen, parte de su espíritu y anatomía habían despertado creando en ella contradictorios sentimientos. Si estaba consiente de que aquel joven que la cuidaba era un hombre, pero nunca se había puesto examinar ni a pensar en lo atractivo, varonil que era, llenándola de confusión, ansiedad pero sobre todo expectativa.

Avergonzado por su descuido, el paladín terminaba de colocar nuevamente su ropaje, sintiendo como sus mejillas continuaba ruborizadas por la situación que había sucedido momentos antes. Sin poder olvidar el rostro de la joven al haberlo presenciado de aquella forma tan intima. Sintiendo como parte de su orgullo crecía al rememorar el gesto de sorpresa y la reacción inconsciente de la doncella ante su presencia. Permitiéndole saber que realmente la princesa representaba la palabra pureza hasta cada uno de los posible contextos existentes, Creando dentro de él terribles y contradictorias emociones, algunas que había olvidado y otras que no deseaba exponerse por temor a repetir el mismo error que había cometido en el pasado. Sabiendo que debía tranquilizarse antes de hablar con su protegida, el guerrero se sentó en la arenosa orilla, alzando su vista al firmamento observando con detenimientos a las estrellas, suplicando en silencio al alma de su amada por un minuto de fortaleza, ya que en ese mismo momento, no estaba seguro de lo que el mismo sentía.

* * *

 ***** En El Castillo de Hyrule *****

* * *

Triunfante ante la noticia de uno de sus soldados, el príncipe Zander observaba desde el balcón de su cuarto el cielo, mientras dejaba que una satisfecha sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro. Por fin lo había conseguido, sabía que ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus hombres trajeran de vuelta a su hermana hasta sus manos, donde se aseguraría de enseñarle su lugar, educándola para ser la compañera perfecta que el necesitaba. A ser sumisa, obediente y a darle un heredero de sangre pura. Más lo único que le incomodaba era conocer la identidad de aquel hombre que viajaba con su fraterna, aquel fantasma que había aniquilado a sangre fría el escuadrón que había enviado en su búsqueda, sintiendo como el odio y los celos carecían en su interior al imaginarse a su adorada Zelda viajando en compañía de otro hombre, permitiendo casuales tactos sobre ella, cuando el era el único que merecía solo aquello.

\- Eres Mía Hermanita, solo mía -

Resguardado entre las sombras observando el estrafalario comportamiento de su amo, la oscura sombra solo analizaba los movimientos del mortal, notando como el aura de oscuridad del alma de su verdadero maestro crecía lentamente dentro del joven monarca, sabiendo con cada día que pasaba la oscuridad crecería no solo dentro del regente, sino también su poder sobre el reino, hasta que llegara el momento de liberarse de ese terrible sello, para retomar lo que por derecho era suyo, el mortal reino de las diosas.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, una vez mas he publicado tarde de mi fecha habitual y espero esto no se vuelva un habitó, pero con tanto trabajo no he tenido un respiro para poder enfocarme en mis historias, más eso no significa que las dejare abandonadas. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios y no tienen cuenta, los cuales me han sorpendido mucho pero me han dejado con una gran felicidad al concer más sobre mis lectores. Gracias por su opinion y Apoyo.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir que hemos dejado un capitulo muy emocionante, el cual espero les haya encantado, ya que yo lo ame al escribirlo, le quiero agardecer a mi amiga Goddess Artemis, quien fue la que inspiro la escena del baño de Link, algo que no había planeado, pero una vez que metio esa imagen en mi cabeza tenía que hacerla realidad, gracias amiga espero haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Así que por ahora me despido, y no vemos hasta la próxima semana... Bye Bye...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO TRECE:**

 _ **¨ En cada gélida y profunda capa de hielo de un corazón, vive un cálido latido"** _

Apacibles y amigables recuerdos llenaban la mente de la aristócrata, mientras que descansaba plácida y plenamente, pero aquellas dulces ensoñaciones comenzaron a ser alteradas al percibir un áspero pero delicado tacto sobre el dorso de su mano. Aún sumergida en las imagines de su subconsciente, mezclando ese desconocido percibir del exterior con las figuraciones de sus fantasías, creando en su activa imaginación en el ensueño la proyección del héroe legendario, quien con dulces gesto tomaba su mano entre las suyas, acariciándola con aquellos guantes de piel, hasta llevar un de ellas lentamente a sus peludos y urticantes labios.

Confundida por el terrible contraste, sorprendida la princesa abrió lentamente sus parpados, notando como una extraña y velluda criatura yacía posada sobre su articulación. Pestañeando un par de veces para disipar el sueño, permitiendo a sus pupilas enfocarse en el extraño ser que estaba frente ella. Milésimas de segundos pasaron mientras aquellas opalinas iris observaban confundidas el grotesco arácnido cubierto de pelo y brillantes colores, reaccionando hasta el primer racional pensamiento permitiendo a la sorpresa aflorar, seguida por el temor haciéndola que con rápido movimiento halara su mano al tiempo que un angustiado y agudo sonido se producía por sus cuerdas vocales.

Alebrestada por el intempestivo grito de la doncella, así como por su errático movimiento al incorporase y aventar la manta que la cubría, Epona se levantó repentinamente dejando salir un fuerte relinchido, mientras agitaba su cola y resoplaba con fuerza intermitentemente, respondiendo ante la adrenalina de la dama, buscando con sus oscuros ojos la presencia de la amenaza ante la histérica reacción de la compañera de su amo sin entender lo que sucedía, dejándose guiar por su instinto base, la enorme Silver Bay se encabritó un par de veces, elevando la fuerza de sus llamados haciéndolos resonar en el eco de la foresta al tiempo que golpeaba con sus cascos la húmeda tierra.

Sumergida en el terror, sin saber las consecuencias de su actos, La aristócrata al escuchar los calmos de la yegua, aumentó su férrea reacción elevando el caos que gobernaba en aquel momento. Hundida en la profundidad del miedo, trató de huir de aquel lugar haciendo que su cuerpo impactara contra una solida y vertical superficie.

Desconcertado y alertado por los sonidos de su potra, el caballero de las diosas regresó al claro, mas ante la errático actuar de su protegida, sin dudarlo se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos y llevándola contra su cuerpo mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez de forma firme, pero en bajo tono. Luchando contra ella solo por un par de segundos, hasta que la joven alzó su vista. Apreciando como en aquellas opalinas pupilas la sombras de incertidumbre y miedo desaprecian lentamente mientras la razón y la realidad retornaban en ellas.

\- Zelda -

Liberada de aquel velo de confusión y miedo, ante la penetrante pero abierta mirada del héroe, siendo aún presa de sus emociones se liberó del sostén del guerrero para abrazarse a él, permitiendo que su calor y aroma la cubrirán, sin poder controlar los sollozos que salían de sus labios, mientras apretaba con sus manos la verde tela del la túnica su protector, comprimiéndola con sus dígitos, tratando de obtener la fuerza y valor.

Confundido al inicio el paladín solo permaneció quieto al sentir como la dama se abrazaba a su persona, pero al notar su abierto llanto y las emociones que emanaba, sin poder detenerse el guerrero rodeó con articulaciones a la doncella intentado cobijarla, resguardarla bajo su presencia. Entendiendo en aquel momento que cada una de las salinas gotas que se desprendían de aquellos opalinos iris y humedecían sus ropas representaban, hablaban de la ruptura de aquella mascara que le había sido impuesta no solo por su cargo social, sino también por su género y expectativas, opacando y atrapando sus verdaderos sentimientos, su autentico ser.

Conmovido sabiendo que en aquel momento no necesitaba usar palabras, Link solamente se limitó abrazar a la joven, intentando transmitir con sus acciones su apoyo y fortaleza, así como su empatía. Ignorando como por completo que aquel delicado gestó no solo rompía las barreras del corazón de la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, sino también las suyas.

Tras largos minutos, apreciando como su respiración se normalizaba, la aristócrata disminuyó su agarre sobre la prenda del guerrero, para limpiar con sus manos sus mejillas, dejando que la tranquilidad retornara a en su mente y alma. Apreciando el gesto del caballero así como su ayuda y compresión en aquel momento, la princesa se separó lentamente, notando como el frío de la foresta erizaba su piel al perder el calor de las articulaciones del paladín sobre ella. Sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, pero agradecida alzó su vista, permitiendo que aquellos zafiros ojos que la contemplaban con absoluta suavidad, llenaran su interior de extrañas y nuevas emociones, haciéndola inconscientemente, esbozar en sus labios una tímida, pero autentica sonrisa.

\- Link, yo-

\- Esta bien, no necitas decir nada -

Unidos por aquel especial y único lazo, sin conocer realmente los cambios que este estaba generando dentro de cada uno de ellos, la joven elegida por las diosas y el héroe legendario se observaban con absoluto fervor, inundando sus corazón en una tormenta de emociones. Mas aquel íntimo y extraordinario momento se vio interrumpido cuando sorprendida la doncella dejo salir una leve exclamación al sentir un leve tirón sobre su caballera, sin poder notar como aquel gesto afectaba al paladín, quien inmediatamente, posó sus ojos sobre la figura de su yegua, la cual en un inesperado acto había halado la cabellera de la joven, intentado separarla de su amo.

\- Epona, no me digas que ahora tu estás celosa -

Sin poder contener la expresión de alegría que le había causado aquellas palabras, la aristócrata comenzó a reír, mientras su protector se acercaba a su yegua, la cual continuaba moviendo y alzando su cabeza evitando que su propietario pudiera apaciguarla, mientras agitaba su cola. Ante la agradable, pero tierna escena entre Link y su potra dejando a un lado todas las cadenas y ataduras habían atrapado su alma desde pequeña, la princesa no pudo evitar continuar mostrando su aprecio.

\- Me da gusto que te sientas mejor, pero me gustaría saber qué fue lo que sucedido. Cuando escuche los relinchidos de Epona, había temido lo peor. - Manifestó el paladín al tiempo que acariciaba su ahora ya apaciguada y noble equina.

Parando completo su risa ante las palabras mencionadas, permitiendo por un momento a su mente buscar la respuesta de aquella pregunta. Al recodar la imagen que había conjurado su mente sobre el guerrero en sus sueños, así como la razón por la cual había iniciado su ataque de histeria. Sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse al tiempo que la vergüenza comenzaba a inundar su ser, al rememorar también la noche anterior, cuando había hallado al caballero en el lago.

\- Nada, no fue nada – Respondió rápidamente la joven intentado ocultar la verdad , mientras desviaba su mirada sin saber como el ardor de sus mejillas se expandía por todo su rostro.

\- Zelda, sabes que puede ser honesto conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Qué paso?-

Ante la suave voz de su protector sintiendo la preocupación y la aflicción en ellas, en especial en su penetrante mirada, sin poder soportar callar más y completamente mortificada, abríos su labios, pronunciando el origen de toda la escena. .

\- Una araña… había una tarántula sobre mi mano al despertar -

Link parpadeo un par de veces, mientras el extraño y alusivo concepto entraba a su mente. Hasta que sin poder evitarlo, pero tratando de contener su reacción perdiendo por completa aquella batalla, el caballero dejó la hilaridad lo llenara comenzando a reírse a carcajadas. Abochornada por la reacción del héroe, molesta al inicio, pero contagiada por la actitud de su protector sabiendo que no podía en aquel momento hacer nada, y aceptando su completa irónica situación, dejó que su misma expresión aflorar en sus labios.

Tras haber regulado su respiración y controlado su risa, el guerrero posó su mirada sobre la reencarnación de la diosa blanca apreciando nuevamente, como bajo la clara luz de los rayos del solo que iluminaban la foresta envolvían a la aristócrata. Su larga cabellera castaña suelta ligeramente desaliñada, sus expresivos y finos ojos enmarcados por aquel tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas, el rosado de sus labios, su esbelta, pero atlética figura, su blanca y nívea piel. Creando en él una extraño sentir, al notar cada día lo diferente que era la joven del recuerdo de su amada, Provocando nuevas emociones, así como haciéndolos apreciar la individualidad y originalidad de su persona.

\- Tranquila pequeña, no son peligrosas y creé me estoy seguro que ella acabó mas asustada que tu- manifestó el caballero mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, como si tratara con una niña pequeña.

\- Te suplico por favor que no me trates de esta manera, no soy una niña – replicó la doncella entonado tanto su abochornamiento como la molestia de ser llamada de esa forma.

\- Lamento decirle alteza que comparada conmigo, su edad no es ni la cuarte parte del tiempo que yo he vivido. Me disculpo de sobremanera si le he ofendido de alguna forma -

Contestó de manera elegante y rudimentaria el caballero mientras se arrodillaba ante ella en saludo formal por su cargo. Haciendo que con sus acciones el color de las mejillas de la joven aumentara, llenándola de incertidumbre, pero al ver como aquellos cristalinos iris brillaban con un poco de picardía, siguiendo el juego del guerrero, movió su mano para que el paladín la besara como era estipulado, mas para su infinita sorpresa este se incorporó tomando la punta de uno de los largos mechones que adornaba su rostro, llevándolo hasta sus labios sin apartar su vista.

\- Es tiempo de continuar, si deseamos llegar a la fuente de la Farone antes de caiga la noche -

y con aquellas palabras el caballero se separó de la princesa, dejándola sumergida en aquel mar de sentimientos que había creado. Una tormenta que él mismo había desatado en su interior y que lo confundía plenamente, ya que nunca antes, se había comportado de esa forma con alguna de las reencarnaciones de su amada diosa, incluyendo a la divinidad blanca. Ya que aquel tiempo el había sido un simple mortal y su interacción con su adorada había sido manera única y especial, un amor tan solido y singular que había unido por completo sus almas, sin llegar a mayores gestos físicos, por respeto a las tres divinidades y la imagen de su dulce deidad.

* * *

Largas horas habían pasado desde que iniciaron su travesía cabalgando a un rápido y ágil paso, Intentado llegar al centro de la unión entre la foresta y las montañas, donde hallarían la presencia del guardián de la luz Farone.

Notando el cambio en el ambiente, apreciando como las sombras crecían a sus alrededores y los arbole tomaban formas mas grotescas y sobre naturales, atemorizada la princesa se refugio en la capa del caballero, transmitiendo con sus acciones el temor que la inundaba. Haciendo que el paladín se tensara al sentir la adrenalina de la doncella, pasando una de las riendas a su otra mano y con su articulación libre, rodeó el cuerpo de la dama atrayéndolo contra el suyo.

La repentina calma del ambiente fue rota al tiempo que un fuerte alarido se extendía por el eco la foresta afectando a la noble Epona, quien alebrestada se alzó sobre sus patas traseras dejando salir un relinchido de miedo. Ante el repentino y agitado movimiento, Link haló las riendas al tiempo que pronunciaba le nombre de su potra, comandándole por voz el tranquilizarse. La cual tardo un par de segundos en retomar su obediente actitud, para continuar golpeando el suelo con sus cascos nerviosa.

Asustada la princesa solo se sostenía de la túnica del caballero, agradecida de su rápido actuar. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar sus emociones, un segundo alarido volvió cubrir el ambiente, pero esta vez, aquel lastimero sonido había despertado dentro su corazón, un terrible sentimiento de dolor y angustia. Compartiendo la emoción de su protegida el caballero, golpeó los costados de su potra haciéndola continuar, aumentado el paso de su carrera.

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron al lugar de donde se producía aquel clamor, Preparado para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo, el paladín desmontó rápidamente mientras liberaba su espada y escudo, dejando a la doncella bajo la protección de su potranca. Haciendo acopio de su valor, apreciando como el poder del fragmento se activaba ante sus emociones el guerrero comenzó su travesía, encontrando para su absoluta sorpresa y terror, como en el centro de la fontana estaba el sagrado espíritu de Farone siendo asediado por oscuras vainas espinosas que atrapaban su cuerpo, drenándolo de su energía vital, mientras este solo podía dejar salir lastimero gritos.

No pudiendo presencia más aquella imagen, permitiendo que la rabia creciera en su interior, arremetió contra aquellas enredaderas vivientes, cortándolas con simples y fuertes movimientos. Ante la deploraba escena sin pensar en los riesgos que corría su persona, la princesa bajó de la yegua corriendo hasta el lado del ser luminosos ser, quien apenas parecía fuerza suficientes para estar consciente. Sin entender bien sus acciones, guiada por aquel sentimiento la doncella colocó su manos sobre hocico del ser de claridad, apreciando como una calidez llenaba su cuerpo y se esparcía lentamente por cada una de células uniéndose con la del protector de la fontana.

Distraídamente Link continuaba luchando contras oscuras vinas que hora intentaban cubrirlo, tratando de atraparlo con sus espinas enredándose en sus botas y ante brazos. Hastiado de aquellos zarzales, blandió su espada tajando con cada movimiento los ramales en una interminable batalla, haciéndolo pensar seriamente en utilizar el poder del fragmento que le había sido conferido, cuando una fuerte punzada en el dorso de su mano, lo alertó de las acciones de su protegida. Haciéndolo voltear bruscamente, notando con terror como la silueta de la princesa desparecía por completo siendo consumida por una fuerte aura dejándolo temporalmente ciego.

* * *

Brillantes reflejos llenaban el ambiente, las ondas de las azules y cristalinas aguas se movían en armonía como una dulce melodía. Despojada de sus usuales emociones parada en la mitad de aquel claro, donde el cielo y tierra se unían como uno solo, en un espejo impidiendo poder separarlos. Asombrada observaba con atención su reflejo, el cual no mostraba su actual imagen, sino el reflejo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en los brillantes espejos del castillo. Sorprendida de notar los diferentes cambia de su persona, siguiendo cada uno de los detalles, apreciando con detenimiento hasta que una nueva figura se hizo presente frente a ella. Sorprendida la doncella alzó su vista buscando aquella mujer que había vislumbrado, llenándola de confusión al apreciar como esta no estaba frente a ella. Intrigada, trató de bajar nuevamente su rostro cuando una delicadas manos tomaron sus mejillas atrayendo su vista hacia el cielo.

Extraños y apacibles sentimientos llenaban su corazón al tiempo que sus opalinos iris se reflectaban en aquella zarca mirada. Unidas por el destino y poder de su alma, la diosa blanca y reencarnación se observaron fijamente sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, no necesitaba de ellas para expresar lo que sus corazón ya sabían. Sin apartar su ojos, la difunta divinidad bajo su mano lentamente recorriendo el rostro de la joven, acariciándolo como una madre a su hija, hasta llevarlo a su pecho, haciendo que la doncella cubriera su mano con la suya.

\- No debes temer, el valor es la llama que alimenta la esperanza -

Sintiendo como la opresión que había estado estrujando a su corazón en los pasados días era liberada lentamente, llenado aquel terrible hueco que crecía lentamente dentro de ella. Sin comprender bien el críptico mensaje se antecesora, la cual comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, con aquel lugar mientras comenzaba apercibir como una voz a la lejanía pronunciaba su nombre. Reconociendo al instante aquel timbre, sin poder evitar pronunciar el nombre de del héroe legendario, rompiendo con sus sílabas el hechizo en el que se encontraba.

Abriendo sus párpados de improvisto, zafiro y ópalo se cruzaron, observándose atentamente. Haciendo que aquel sentimiento que había despertado en ese maravilloso sueño, creciera lentamente al notar la preocupación en la mirada de su protector, quien sostenía entre sus brazos su agotado cuerpo.

\- Por Hylia, me habías asustado. No puedes seguir haciendo esto, aún no puedes controlar el poder de la diosa -

\- Link… -

Manifestó completamente acongojado y molesto consigo mismo el paladín, tratando ce controlar los sentimientos que se apoderaban dentro de él. Aquella tórrida tormenta que estaba consumiéndolo noche día, que ni el mismo podía enfrentar.

\- Gracias Héroe y Princesa por su ayuda, lamentó que mi infortunio haya causado problemas con la salud de la reencarnación de la diosa. Acercadla a mis aguas, que aunque no están restauradas, podrán restaurar su cansancio. -

Intercedió el leve espíritu guardián de la fontana, quien con un menguante resplandor observaba atentó a sus salvadores. Sabiendo que era escuchar mejor al etéreo ser, el caballero llevo a su dama hasta la orilla de la fuente, acomendándola con cuidado permitiendo que el cristalino liquido tocara a la joven.

\- Farone, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿qué eran esas viñas? – cuestionó la doncella tratando de disipar la tensión que estaba en al ambiente.

\- Dulce alteza, la oscuridad ha azotado estas tierras, y aunque mi purificador poder ha estado protegiéndolas, mis fuerzas se alimentan en balance con sabio que resguarda el templo de fuego… Mas temo que algo malo haya sucedido con él, puesto que esas extrañas raíces han comenzaron a extenderé atrapándome, la s cuales me hubiera consumido de no ser por su ayuda. - replicó con pesar el espíritu.

Apresando la furia que crecía en su interior antes de que pudiera en mostrarse en su rostro, el paladín cerró sus ojo al escuchar aquellas terribles palabras. Ya qué eso implicaba que deberían viajar al templo del fuego para buscar al sabio y arreglar su situación, lo que al final significaría que tendrían que enfrentarse en el peor de los casos contra uno de los mas terribles monstruos de su enemigo, poniendo en completo riesgo la vida de la princesa.

Maldiciéndose un instante por su suerte Link contempló la idea de no ayudar al espíritu de la luz e ir en su lugar a la aldea Sheika, dejando ahí a la doncella, donde sabía que estaría no sol bien resguardada sino también comenzaría su entrenamiento para poder manejar los poderes del Diosa blanca. Mas a pesar de su deseo, el caballero bien sabia que eso sería imposible, ya que sin solo por un momento se descuidaba y dejaba que guardianes de las fontanas o los sabios cayeran en manos de la penumbra, esta amentaría sus poderes, no solo poniendo en riesgo la vida de su protegida, sino también de todo el reino.

Doblegado por aquel conocimiento, admitiendo con desgane su nueva misión, el paladín se incorporó lentamente, separándose de la joven dejándola bajo el resguarde del aun cansado y débil Farone

\- Link, la entrada de lo que buscas solo se abrirá ante las notas que controlan el flujo de la vida

Cansado de oír como siempre la misma explicación el inmortal héroe avanzó hasta la salida de la fontana, volteando a ver a la frágil doncella, quien solo lo observaba en silencio. Desconfiado dejar sola a su protegida con aquel ser, Link posó su frías pupilas sobre el guardián de la luz, a pesar que este contenía la bendición y el favor de su deidad patrona, ya no confiaba en aquellas sobrenaturales seres. Sintiendo un gran pesar en si interior pero sabiendo que era necesario ir al templo del tiempo para despertar la magia sellada de la espada sagrada el paladín se dio la vuelta continuando su camino sintiendo sobre él la aprensiva mirada de la princesa.

Farone contemplo en silencio el intercambio entre el héroe elegido y la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, observando con sus brillantes pupilas el creciente lazo rojo que se estaba formando entre ambos seres. Conociendo perfectamente el deseo de las diosas el guardián mantuvo su mirada foja sobre aquella unión. Más al inspeccionar detenidamente, podía presencia como cada una de las fibras que se entrelazaban estaban forjadas por la energía vital de ambos elegidos un evento único que nunca antes se había presenciado.

Contento con su descubrimiento el osado mono recargó su cuerpo contra la base de las cascas de su casi vacío manantial, posando sus iris sobre la princesa, apreciando su natural aura, una que en poder y fuerza era similar a la de la misma Hylia, pero en su esencia base, sus notas de corazón completamente pura e irremplazables.

\- Solo la claridad pura tiene el poder de destruir a la penumbra –

Sacada de sus pensamientos por aquellas palabras, la doncella volteo a ver al protector de la fontana, notando por primera vez la expresión tan calmada que presentaba frente a ella.

\- La duda colma no solo tu mente, sino también vuestro corazón. Si deseas conocimiento y esta en mi la respuesta será tuyo -

Contemplativa ante la amigable actitud de la luminoso ser, al princesa dudo en pronunciar sus pensamientos, sus cuestiones. Ya tal vez el indagar en los temas sobre la vida personal del caballero no era de su incumbencia, pero una parte de ella necesitaba oír la historia completa, no solo los fragmentos que hasta ahora había escuchado, algo que estaba segura que ni el mismo guerrero podría decirla.

\- ¿por qué las diosas se opusieron tanto a la unión de Link con Hylia? -

\- tras haber sido formado el la vida y la tierra por las deidades principales, para cuidar su legado ante la presencia de la oscuridad, ella dieron esa tarea a la divinidad blanca, quien nació para cumplir ese propósito, el proteger el balance, pero Hylia sola no era capaz de destruir aquel ser, por ello, Farore le brindo la oportunidad de seleccionar a un campeón que seria bendecido por ella, para ayudarla en su batalla. Más lo que nunca esperaron es que al conocerse, ambos elegidos se unirían de una manera tan especial y única… Las diosas no odiaban, ni veían mal la relación de Hylia con Link, pero les causaba mucho temor que al ser gobernada por aquel sentimiento la divinidad blanca perdiera la capacidad de mantener su trabajo, ya que pondría ese amor por sobre su deber y entonces el poder sagrado podría ser corrompido por su misma guardiana.

Ante la larga explicación, haciendo uso de un poco de sus poderes, el protector de la fontana, mostraba pequeñas imágenes del pasado y del temor de las deidades patronas. Tratando de explicar con detalles lo que había pasado, el como al final, Hylia sacrificó su vida por el caballero, obteniendo este a cambio su inmortalidad, cumpliendo de esa manera el temor de las divinidades.

\- Aun así no entiendo, ¿porqué las diosas continúan castigándolo?, ¿no hubiera sido mejor crear a otra guardiana del balance y cuando llegara el momento a un nuevo elegido?. En cambio solo siguen lastimándolo e hiriéndolo -

\- El poder de un alma va mas allá que cualquier otro, cada anima es única con un aura especifica. Es cierto que remplazaron Hylia, pero la nueva protectora a pesar de ser poderosa nunca podrá ser igual a ella. Y sabiendo que la oscuridad regresaría, y que solo podría ser vencida por la diosa blanca y el héroe legendario, es que tomaron la decisión de reencarnar el poder del espíritu de ella, para ayudar al inmortal paladín a luchar perpetuamente en aquella interminable batalla de voluntades hasta que uno destruya al otro… Mas la diosas volvieron a temer que la historia fuera repetirse y por ello declararon la separación completa entre ambos, para proteger al guerrero de cometer el mismo sacrificio de su amada y condenar el futuro de todo lo que forjaron… Ya que la oscuridad utilizar cualquier debilidad del ambos para obtener su victoria. -

No podía creerlo, en verdad, Zelda no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, la razón por la cual Link había sufrido tantos años, era solo para cumplir con el designio que ellas le habían dado, ignorando por completo todo sus sentimientos. Tratándolo solo como un instrumento, como algo que podían manejar a su antojo, así como a cada una de sus antepasadas, las cuales también debieron de sufrir, en aquellos momentos lo que ella estaba padeciendo, el conocer que tu vida, que todo lo que tu creías de ti misma, es transformado en un solo instante para saber que tu mera existencia en ese mundo en ese momento es nada mas que para cumplir un trabajo y de ahí no existe mayor importancia.

\- Son crueles, todos ustedes no deberían llamarse dioses, seres de esperanza y luz, sino simples monstruos – espetó encolerizada y herida mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a llenar sus pupilas-

Al escuchar las resentidas palabras de la doncella, perfectamente el espíritu pudo haberse ofendido, e incluso haberla castigado por su insolencia, sin embargo, las lágrimas de esta lo conmovieron desde lo más profundo, pues el ver la afinidad y compasión que sentía por el joven protegido por el valor, era digna de admirar, una que no había visto jamás, ni si quiera en las reencarnaciones pasadas de la diosa blanca, a pesar que estas también habían creado sentimientos por él, habían mostrado tanta convicción y devoción.

Sintiendo el cambio que comenzaba a cubrir la fuente, el gran mono cerro sus ojo al sentir como aquella poderosa e etérea presencia comenzaba a manifestarse, desvaneciendo lentamente su presencia.

\- Zelda…-

Sumergida en su propio sentir la doncella son se había percatado del cambio que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor hasta que escucho aquella cálido, la cual detuvo de manera súbita su llanto, confundida alzó su mirada maravillándose al apreciar como frente a ella aparecía una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera esmeralda, al igual que su elegante figura, la cual Lentamente, se aproximó hacia donde estaba la princesa, causando que esta se estremezca al estar tan cercana a ella. A pesar de que su mente gritaba por reaccionar ante la desconocida, una parte de ella la insistía que no debía alejarse de aquella majestuosa mujer, pues percibía que dentro de ella existía solo la bondad.

Azorada la aristócrata solo contemplaba como aquella mujer colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, causando un extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad en su interior, reflejando en sus vibrantes ojos aquel amor, y preocupación.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó la futura reina, sorprendida con el trato de la recién llegada.

\- Soy alguien que siempre te ha observado...tanto a ti, como al joven que te protege.

Ante esa respuesta, la joven contempló el aura que emanaba con mayor fuerza de aquella mujer, la cual no se parecía en nada a la de ninguna persona o ser que conociera, era tan profunda y amplia como un cálido sol, la cual le recordó por un instante al héroe elegido. Todas esas sensaciones, sumadas a las características física y magnificas de aquella dama, le hicieron descubrir de quien se trataba, causando que sus labios pronuncien aquel nombre divino

\- Farore…-

La Diosa solo sonrió al ver que la princesa hizo su descubrimiento, mientras que la joven, solo hizo una reverencia al estar frente a una de las deidades creadoras del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, aquel acto estaba revestido por la vergüenza, pues hace poco se había referido a ella y sus similares como seres crueles y despiadados, todo por el sufrimiento que su protector estaba pasando desde hace miles de años.

\- No te sientas perturbada por tus palabras, tienes todo el derecho de pensarlas.-

Impactada, Zelda posó su mirada en las esmeraldas de la diosa, sorprendiéndose de no ver en ellas ni un ápice de furia o resentimiento, más bien dentro de ellas observó la compasión, la misma que ella sentía por el guerrero que la acompañaba.

\- Has de estar sorprendida de que sea precisamente yo la que me encuentre en tu presencia, en vez de Nayru, quien es la que te protege y representa, pero debes saber que tanto mis hermanas como yo, sentimos aprecio por nuestros protegidos, quienes son los seres que luchan por la luz de este mundo…y es por aquel sentir que he venido, por que mi elegido, no es otro que el joven que te acompaña.

\- Link…-

\- Sé que deseas saber la verdad, La razón por la que lo hemos condenado a una vida marcada por la soledad y el dolor, ¿pero estas listas para aceptar la respuesta? – preguntó la diosa con determinación.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto dolor y sufrimiento para él? Link, a pesar de su manera de ser y su endurecida alma, es un buen hombre, quien me ha demostrado fidelidad al protegerme…no merece sufrir como lo hace. ¿Por qué tanto calvario para quien los ha servido desde el inicio de los tiempos? ¿Por qué tiene que vivir la condena de atado a este plano eternamente, siempre añorando el recuerdo de su amada? Con quien nunca podrá estar por designio de ustedes. No me parece justo.

\- Por eso, es que estoy aquí, querida…ante ti.

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la deidad del valor, sorprendiéndose, una vez más, de no ver ápice de enojo o indignación por sus palabras, sin embargo, decidió callar para escucharla, pues tenía curiosidad de saber los motivos de su venida.

\- Farone, mi representante, creo que ya explicó los motivos por el que no hemos permitido que nuestro héroe elegido y la esencia de Hylia se unan, sin embargo, al conocerte, a diferencia de mis hermanas, he visto el lazó que se ha forjado entre ustedes, uno tan especial que jamás antes se había hecho.

\- No entiendo…

\- Tú eres especial, querida, la más fuerte de tu legado, la única que ha sido capaz de asumir su destino con valentía. Por tu pueblo, eres capaz de atentar contra tu propia sangre, la cual está invadida por la ambición, la aberración y la podredumbre. Sin embargo, lo que me ha sorprendido es la devoción con la que te preocupas por el pesar de tu guardián, hermosos sentimientos que han empezado a aflorar desde el fondo de tu corazón. Como representante del paladín de la luz, lo único que deseo es su felicidad, la cual solo podrá verse realizada cuando el mal sea erradicado... Solo el verdadero enlace entre el valor y la sabiduría podrán lograr aquel cometido, pues solo dos almas que comparten el mismo peso y el mismo sentir podrán invocar la esperanza. Es por ello que no debes temer en dar rienda a suelta a aquel nuevo florecimiento de sentires. – expresó Farone, sabiendo que sus palabras impactarían a la joven.

Ante las palabras de la deidad, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues al parecer esta estaba confundiendo los sentimientos que tenía hacia el guerrero, los cuales no eran otros que cariño, compasión, admiración y empatía, situaciones que debía aclarar en ese instante.

\- Todas las preguntas que me he planteado son por la empatía y preocupación que tengo hacia mi protector. No existe nada de lo que usted insinúa, tanto porque yo sé lo que siento, como lo que Link me ha aclarado, su amor es solo para Hylia. – indicó la joven, recordando con pesar la pasada conversación que había tenido con el guerrero.

\- El destino está escrito desde tiempos inmemoriales, sin embargo, la fuerza de la luz y del desinteresado sacrificio son los únicos que pueden hacerlo cambiar. Sé que mis palabras te han sorprendido, pero lo que he dicho es cierto, y más pronto de lo que te imaginas lo vas a asimilar.

La princesa seguía férrea en su determinación, ella misma sabia que todo las emociones que apreciaba por el caballero, era solo cariño y empatía, cosas que tenía muy claras, y debía seguir teniendo, ya que ella misma tenía una misión que concluir por el bienestar de su reino. Al ver la negativa de la joven, la diosa simplemente sonrió, para luego desaparecer frente a sus ojos de la misma manera en la que había aparecido, dejando en su lugar al un más repuesto guardián de la fontana que no podía evitar ver con paciencia y tranquilidad a la princesa del reino.

\- ¡Farore! – exclamó sorprendida la doncella intentando invocarla de alguna manera al pronunciar su nombre, más al apreciar que realmente la deidad se había desvanecido.

Impactada ante las palabras de la deidad del valor, sin saber que hacer, la princesa posó su mirada en las cristalinas aguas, cuestionándose aquello que había sucedido.

\- No existe voz mas verdadera que la del corazón -

Manifestó el ser de luz, mientras movía su larga cola, alzando su mirada al cielo sabiendo que en aquel momento las princesa tenía mas dudas que respuestas, las cuales había sido provocadas por si misma.

Completamente confundida Zelda trataba de descifrar el mensaje de la divinidad, impresionada por el tema sobre ella y su protegido, relación que esta descrita para ayudarse y protegerse para acabar con la oscuridad, sin mas miramientos, una que no podía tener ninguna manera de cambiar, tanto por lo que ella sentía, que no era nada más que el cariño que fundaba una amistad, así como por el verdadero sentir del paladín, quien también le había aclaró que nada podía a ocurrir entre los elegidos por las diosas, pues eso significaba el inicio de una agonía de la que nunca podrían salir. Siendo esas últimas palabras, las causantes de aquella opresión en su pecho, pues no entendía la confusión de pesares que la estaban invadiendo. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía? ¿Le dolía el hecho de que su protector sufría o sobre aquellos nacientes sentimientos que se empeñaba en esconder? Simplemente no entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo…

* * *

 ***** En el templo del tiempo *****

* * *

Sintiendo como la adrenalina crecía en sus venas, Link miraba con recelo la sellada entrada, que se hallaba escrita en antiguas palabras, donde narraban su historia y el como había sido forjada la única espada que poseía no solo la bendición de las diosas creadoras, la única arma capaz de destruir al mal. No deseando que los recuerdos inundaran su ser, apremiando su tiempo, el caballero saco de su alforja su azul instrumento llevándolo hasta sus labios, permitiendo que aquellas ancestrales y mágicas notas que podía controlar el tiempo mismo llenaran el recinto. Ante la presencia de la cansancio obedeciendo al llamado del paladín, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente dando paso a la cámara donde yacía el pedestal de su espada, el lugar donde reposaban los secretos del viaje entre eras así como de los poderes para proteger al reino de la oscuridad.

Brillantes haz de luz, entraban por las gritas y ventas alumbrando el cuarto, blancas y rosas Iris cubrían con sus pétalos el recinto en un creando un mar de fragancia, rodeando con su presencia la plataforma. Haciendo acopio de su valor el guerrero atravesó el recinto hasta llegar al podio donde desenvaino su espada de su fusta, levantando en lato el filo de este y con una fuerte estocada incrustó la punta de ella sobre el bloque de cemento liberando un extraño pilar de luz, el cual se expandió por todo el recinto, mientras el guerrero podía sentir como la magia de aquel soporte ingresaba al vaina la cual comenzaba a cambiar, permitiendo que antiguas palabras se escribieran sobre su hoja, transformando por completo su empuñadura hasta crear la forma del arma legendaria. Aceptando como aquella energía invadía de manera fuerte pero no agresiva su cuerpo, despertando dentro de él, dormidas habilidades que solo podían ser utilizadas con aquel acero.

Cansado, resintiendo la carga de energía que ahora corría por su cuerpo el paladín haló su espada separándola de su soporte, alzando su punta la cielo, apreciando como la energía de los seres de la luz, la alimentaban terminado de crear en ella un dorado y sobre natural brillo. Satisfecho Link blandió par de veces su nuevo acero, apreciando su cambio, disfrutando de esa placentera sensación de unidad que existía ahora con ella, como si ambos fueran uno solo, un mismo guerrero. Mas a pesar de aquella sensación de plenitud, sabiendo que debía regresar a la fontana el caballero comenzó su camino de retorno cuando un extraño movimiento capturo por completos sus pupilas. Confundido el paladín se acercó hasta el centro de aquel valle de flores, donde al arrodillarse tomó entre sus manos aquel objeto que lo había distraído, notando por primera vez el largo y blanco listón de seda que tenía en su mano, despertando en su interior uno de los mas profundos, significativo y dolorosos recuerdos, un día antes de perder a su amada.

Sometido por la presión de sus emociones el guerrero solo cerro sus ojos permitiendo a las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras apretaba con fuerza aquella cinta, evocando en su mente la imagen de su amada, sentada frente a él en ese maravilloso campo de flores que siempre había adorado, que él había hecho para ella. Repasando con detalles como aquella mañana ambos se habían reunido para despertar el poder completo de la espada sagrada, y ante la invocación una de las franjas se había desenredado de la rubia cabellera, siendo volada por el viento, la cual había atrapado sin problema retornándosela a su dama, la cual en vez de colocarla de nuevo en su lugar, la amarró con cuidado en su muñeca.

\- Todo caballero necesita un estandarte, este será el mío, para que todo el mundo sepa lo que eres para mí -

Sintiendo aun la presencia de su amada en aquel lugar, no pudiendo controlar mas sus emociones, el caballero dejo que el dolor lo dominara, mientras bajo fuertes sollozos suplicaba una vez y otra su perdón, por no haberla salvado, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, por no haber podido matar aquel infeliz, por estar vivo él y no ella.

Sin más lagrimas que poder derramara, hundido por completo en aquel agujero de su alama, Link solo contempla con dolo aquellas flores, para después cerrar sus ojos dejando que su abatido cuerpo descansar en aquel campo, deseando desaparecer y quedarse aquel lugar, donde aun existía la presencia de su amada. Más antes de permitir que la oscuridad lo dominara por completo una imagen apareció en su mente, la dulce figura de su actual protegida, con su larga cabellera castaña, opalinas pupilas, clara voz, alegré espíritu. La cual se enfadaría al inicio al verlo de aquella manera, haciéndolo abrir sus párpados y contemplar la realidad a la que se enfrentaba. No era momento para dejarse hundir en aquella depresión, en caer aquel abismo que lo había consumido antes, debía incorporarse, ya que aún alguien necesitaba de él, no solo como protector o guerrero sino también como persona. Y ante es firme pensamiento comenzó levantarse lentamente, para posar una ultima vez sus pupilas sobre aquel listón, el cual en un impulsivo movimiento abrió sus dígitos permitiendo al viento llevárselo.

\- Siempre te amare Hylia, por ello protegeré tu sueño -

* * *

 ***** En la fuente de Farone *****

* * *

Ante la presencia del caballero, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse a esté la doncella se levantó rápidamente con la intención de acercarse a él, deteniéndose así misma al recordar la conversación que había tenido con la divinidad del valor.

Desconociendo por completo los hechos que habían pasado el caballero camino hasta donde estaba su protegida notando la falta del brillo de sus pupilas, haciendo que la preocupación se apoderara de se ser.

\- ¿Zelda?, ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Nada, estoy bien -

Incrédulo ante la mentira que estaba presenciando enojado, el caballero posó su mirada sobre el ente de Luz quien solo expreso una vez más su gratitud sabiendo que la doncella guardaría en secreto la conversación que había tenido con él y con la divinidad creadora.

Acongojado, pero no deseando crear una animosidad con su protegida, resignado Link, volteó a ver a la princesa ofreciéndole su mano, invitándola a continuar juntos su viaje, temiendo por un instante el silencio entre ellos, hasta que la joven posó su mano sobre la suya, aceptando su oferta. Haciendo que aquellas acciones llenara su alma de confort y tranquilidad, disipando por completo aquel temor que ni el mismo sabía de donde se había creado.

En silencio Farone solo observo como el héroe y la aristócrata se alejaban, dispuestos a continuar con su camino, mientras este esbozaba una cálida sonrisa al presencia como aquel carmesí lazó que los unía crecía momento a momento, así como las heridas del corazón del guerrero sanaban lentamente apartando la penumbras que yacían en su interior.

 **Notas de autor: Hola una disculpa nuevamente por la tardanza, pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada y no me permitido dedicarme como me gustaria en mis historias, ademas que por profesión a veces tambien tengo que trabajar fines de semana.**

 **Bueno en si este capítulo inlcuía dos o tres escenas más, pero la ver lo largo que se estaba volviendo, es que decidí mejor separarlo en dos, lo cual solo implica hacer más larga mi historia de lo que originalemente tenía planeado, pero al final me siento satisfecha.**

 **Una vez más quiero agardecer a todos por sus maravillos comentarios que son la fuente de inspiración de esta escritora, crean me que les digo de todo corazón y ne verdad son ellos los que me impulsan en días tan pesados a tomar mi compu y continuar escribiendo no imporatndo lo cansada que me encuentre. Así mismo quiero agardecer a Goddess Artemiss por su ayuda ya que sin ella nunca hubiera sabidoq ue escribir en el dálogo entre Zelda y Farore, el cual estuve dandole vuelta sin respuesta en mi cabeza por varios días. MIL GRACIAS AMIGA; ERES MI SALVADORA ^-^**

 **Sin más que decir, nuevamente les agradesco a todos por su infinito apoyo y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historias, así como no olviden dejarme sus comenatrios, anque no lo crean los tomo muy en cuenta ya que es con ellos con los que planeo el desarrollo de la trama del siguiente capítulo, y por favor perdones mis errores otográficos y gramaticales, a veces pienso mas rápido de lo que mis dedos pueden escribir.**

 **Nuevamente Muchas Gracias a todo y que pasen lindo día no vemos al próximo viernes... Adios...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO CATORCE:**

 **¨ _No existe mayor peso que doblegue un alma que de nuestra propia mascara_ "**

Cobrizos rayos de luz iluminaban el firmamento, anunciando el desplazamiento del soberano del día hasta final de su jornada. Ante la creciente presencia de las sombras notando el cambio en los arboles así como el encrespado y escarpado camino, sabiendo que estaban llegando a las orillas de la montaña, no deseando exponer a la princesa a pasar otra noche a la intemperie. Conociendo los riesgo implicaban el cambio de sus planes, mas ante el cansado suspiro de su protegida, preocupado por el serio y silencioso manto que la dominaba, deseando poder regresarle la alegría, la cual parecía haber sido arrebatada después de haber visitado al guardián de la luz. Tomando una firme decisión golpeó con sus talones los flancos de su yegua, mientras halaba las riendas cambiando por completo el curso de su camino.

Adolorida de pasar tanto tiempo sobre las ancas de la potra, ante el repentino acelere de la Silver Bay, temiendo perder el equilibrio ante su irregular movimiento, sin pensar en sus acciones la doncella se abrazó a la cintura del guerrero notando como este se tensaba ante su tacto, temiendo que su actuar lo hubiera molestado, trató de retirar sus manos, pero al sentir la áspera y delicada piel de sus guantes sobre el dorso de sus palmas. Agradecida ocultó su rostro entre la tela de la azul capa que portaba el guerrero, tratando de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas, el cual parecía existir ya de manera permanente en su semblante.

Tratando de distraer su mente al rememorar las palabras de la deidad, no deseando continuar pensando en aquella conversación, buscando un distracción posó su mirada en el resto del paisaje, observando con atención sus alrededores, reconociendo por primera vez la localidad en la que se encontraba. Confundida trató de buscar el rostro de su protector intentado conocer sus pensamientos, al notar como aquel camino que estaban tomando los llevaba cerca de la entrada norte de la aldea de Kakariko. Desconcertada trató de vocalizar su duda, pero al abrir sus labios parecían que las palabras la habían abandonado por completo, haciéndola desistir de sus acciones.

El fuerte barullo de la localidad comenzó a llenar sus finos oídos, mientras podía ver a la distancia las grandes murallas que protegían el enorme poblado, apreciando como las luces de la aldea se iluminaba en un brillante esplendor en contraste con los matices cobrizos del anochecer del firmamento.

\- Cubre tu rostro, pasaremos la noche en al aldea -

Desconcertada sin tiempo de poder refutar el comando de su protector, pero reconociendo la verdad de aquellas palabras, sin dudarlo la princesa acomodó rápidamente su caperuza y capa escondiendo por completo su facciones. Apretando con mayor fuerza la tela de la túnica del guerrero entre sus dígitos mostrando su ansiedad, Ya que no podía entender cómo era posible que fueran arriesgarse de aquella manera y menos después de lo que había pasado con los caballeros que habían ido a buscarla. El pasar la noche en un poblado y más concurrido como lo era la aldea de las montañas, donde su rostro era conocido por los habitantes. Inquita dejó salir suspiro, intentado controlar sus nervios, sabiendo que no debía desconfiar en las acciones del caballero, quien en todo momento había visto por su seguridad y era indudable que este no la pondrían en ningún riesgo.

Desacostumbrada al los fuertes ruidos y las luminosas antorchas, Epona sacudió su cabeza mientras alzaba sus finas orejas, observando atenta y con precaución el ambiente. El sonido del eco de los cosacos sobre el puente de madera eran absorbidos por el gran barullo del enorme pueblo. Mientras Los habitantes emocionados se movían de un lado a otro cargando sus mercancías o preparando sus negocios para las esplendorosas noches de fiesta que celebrarían. Azorada, cuidadosa de proteger su identidad, la princesa apreciaba con detenimiento como los aldeanos contentos terminaban de adornar y armar pequeños puestos de madera alrededor de la calle principal y la plaza de la torre del reloj. Donde niños de diferentes edades corrían entusiasmados atairados con distintos trajes así como disfraces de algunas criaturas de leyendas, al tiempo que varias mujeres, sin importar las edades terminaban de colocar brillantes adornos de listones de colores, así como arreglos de flores en cada casa, poste y lugar, riendo y platicando entre ellas mostrando su jubilo.

Admirada y sorprendida sin poder apartar su mirada de cada uno elementos que decoraban la gran Villa, sintiendo como su corazón respondía ante la emoción y la adrenalina de los pobladores quien continuaban esmerados en terminar su maravilloso trabajo. Distinguiendo con gusto como en aquel momento, todos se veían envueltos en un velo no solo de felicidad sino también de solidaridad, al compartir cada uno de los adornos, ayudándose a completar sus labores, siempre con grandes sonrisas, colmando por completo cada casa, paredes o muro de diferentes ornamentos. Sin percatarse del rumbo que había tomado la noble equina, que cruzaba desapercibida con un simple trote por las ruidosas y atiborradas calles.

Deteniendo por completo a su preciada potra, Link revisó cuidadosamente con su vista sus alrededores, apreciando la quietud que daba el despoblado de callejón. Agradecido por su buena fortuna el guerrero desmontó con premura, ayudando a su protegida a bajar de la alta yegua, notando la debilidad en su equilibrio. La cual solo le aseguro que se debía a las tantas horas que habían estado viajando. Aún desconfiado de su respuesta, pero no deseando crear algún conflicto entre ellos, calló la palabras que esperaban pronunciar sus labios para acercarse a la pequeña entrada de la casa, frente a la cual se había detenido.

Haciendo acopio de su paciencia, el héroe golpeó tres veces la madera de la puerta haciéndola resonar, esperando con un poco de ansias mientras contaba en su mente el tiempo en que tardaría el propietario del lugar en abrir. La cual tras largos diez segundos se entreabrió estrepitosamente dando paso a la enorme figura de un fornido hombre de mediana edad, que rebasaba por mucho la estatura de caballero.

\- ¡Por todas las rupias de Hyrule!, ¡Link hermano has regresado! – expresó sorprendido y gustosos el maduro caballero tomando en un fuerte abrazo al pobre paladín, quien no parecía nada cómodo ante el recibimiento que estaba teniendo.

\- También me da gusto verte, pero podrías dejarme respirar – replicó con mordacidad el héroe, no apreciando la falta oxígeno de sus pulmones así como temiendo el daño que podía recibir su columna bajo aquel trato. Haciendo que con sus palabras el Hyliano de larga barba y oscuro caballera dejara salir una fuerte risotada.

\- ¿Cariño esta todo bien?, Por las diosas Link has vuelto – intercedió una mujer de media edad, de belleza moderada, quien inmediatamente se acercó hasta el paladín, quien intentaba recuperar su imagen tras haber sido estrujado

\- Gracias, yo... -

-Me imagino que has venido por el festival ¿no?, Aún tengo algunas habitaciones disponibles, Mandare a Rori a llevar a Epona a los establos y dejarla bien atendida. ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas acompañarnos? – Intercedió completamente emocionado el hotelero, mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura.

\- Klaus, yo… -

-Esta vez las plaza estará rodeada de bellas mujeres, es hora de que te consigas una, no puedes seguir como un solitario viajero todo el tiempo... – manifestó el dueño de la posada dejando salir una fuerte risa, sin notar como sus palabras afectaban a su invitado.

\- ¡Klaus! – expresó completamente irritado y molestó el héroe sin poder evitar sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían con los comentarios de su viejo conocido y mas frente a su protegida quien había guardado silencio resguardada bajo las sombras y la figura de su yegua.

Ante la extraña reacción del paladín, el comerciante guardo silencio sorprendido por el actuar de su amigo, quien nunca se comportaba de esa manera, mas al notar la delicada silueta que se hallaba a lado de la Silver Bay sin poder evitar mostrar su sonrisa se disculpo de manera clara, llamando a su joven hijo para que llevara a la yegua a la cuadrilla, mientras el ayudaba a los viajeros a instalarse.

* * *

Todo había pasado tan rápido en aquel momento, que realmente la princesa no tuvo tiempo de entender como habían sucedido aquellos eventos. Sentada en la orilla de la cama de su espaciada habitación, contemplaba en silencio nuevamente los hechos que hacía unos minutos había vivido, rememorando con un poco de picardía como aún con el enrojecimiento cubriendo su rostro, el héroe había explicado a su amigo sobre su viaje y la estadía de aquellos días, solicitando el uso de dos habitaciones en las que pudiera mantener su resguardo y privacidad. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era lo mucho que desconocía de la vida del caballero, quien seguía teniendo un gran número de secretos, así como una lista de grandes amistades que parecían siempre dispuestas a ayudarlo en el momento en que él lo requiriera. Haciéndola notar que a pesar de ser una persona tan solitaria y aislada, en realidad era bien conocido en el reino, así como la mayor parte de las amistades que había entablado todas hacían referencia a favores o ayuda que había presentado para ellos con anterioridad, ganándose no solo su agradecimiento sino también su cariño y confianza.

Contemplativa la princesa trató de entender aquella punzante sensación que llenaba su interior, cuestionándose si acaso ella al final de toda la travesía que confrontaban acabaría siendo una más de la secreta e interminable lista de amistades o aliados del paladín. Haciendo que aquel vació que se había creado en su corazón se profundizara con ese pensamiento, llenándola de angustia y negación, ya que en realidad no sabía si eso era lo que deseaba, el separarse de él y ser solo una persona más en su mundo sin importancia y significado.

Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones al oír un llamado en su puerta, la aristócrata se levantó cubriendo su rostro al tiempo que la entrada de su habitación era abierta por la esposa del dueño del local quien abrió por completo el pórtico al acceder, cargando con cuidado en sus manos, un largo paquete, seguida por su esposo quien llevaba consigo una enorme tina de baño y atrás de él su hijo con baldes de agua caliente.

\- ¡Vaya! que si estoy viejo, ya no puedo cargar esta cosa como antes – expresó al castaño, al tiempo que dejaba la tina cerca de un biombo y su hijo vaciaba el caliente líquido en ella, para retirase dejando a las dos mujeres solas, cerrando a su salida el portal.

El silencio reino varios segundos entre ambas mujeres, hasta que la morena dama de cuarenta décadas, de verde ojos y oscura cabellera se acercó al cómodo lecho dejando el mediano paquete sobre el edredón.

\- Debes ser muy especial, Jamás en todo el tiempo que conocemos a Link y cree me ya son varios años, nos había encargado tantos lujos…- Manifestó al tiempo que se acercaba a la mampara preparándola con un par de toallas alrededor de la bañara asegurando la privacidad de esta.

Sin saber que responder Zelda solo observa con detalles los movimientos de la señora, quien con elegantes acciones, arreglaba cada uno de los enseres para su aseo. Despertando por completo su curiosidad con aquellas palabras, la cual no paso desapercibida por la sabia mujer.

\- Seguí cada una de sus especificaciones, así como espero que sea de tu talla, los aceites de aromas y enseres de baño están dentro en un pequeña cajita. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, soy Mayra - Manifestó alegre la atendedora antes de retirarse, despidiéndose con una abierta sonrisa y un guiño.

Incrédula ante la situación, desconcertada Zelda retiró la capucha de su rostro inspeccionando con curiosidad el encargo del caballero, abriendo con suavidad la cajita cartón apreciando su contenido. Sintiendo como el aliento se cortaba en su pecho al notar el maravilloso regalo. Sin saber que pensar o sentir en aquel momento, la princesa pasó sus manos por la delicada, y suave tela de aquel simple, pero exquisito vestido de falda chocolate, con borde blanco, bordillos dorados y media caída roja, con una blusa blanca de corte de hombros, con escote de corazón, mangas largas abullonada en dos partes y caída mariposa, acompañado por un corset rojo con detalles en oro, cinturilla negra que tenía frente a ella. Era una pieza de trabajo tan simple, pero elegante. El conjunto no solo contenía los cinchos y agujetas, sino también sus accesorios. Unos zapatos negros de tacón bajos, aretes, peinetas, pero sobre todo ello una elegante media mascara casi transparente de tela negra con pedrería rojiza a lado de un juego de diminutos frascos con nombres de esencias y una simple nota.

Sintiendo la anticipación llenar su ser, ansiosa sin saber realmente por qué, tomó la delicada hoja de papel en sus manos abriéndola lentamente.

"Esta noche la aldea celebra la magia del festival de las máscaras "

Siguiendo con sus pupilas las elegantes palabras escritas por aquella perfecta caligrafía, aún sumergida en sus sorpresa la doncella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa agradecida por cada uno de los detalles, impresionada por completo en la habilidad de su protector para haber obtenido todo esto en tan poco tiempo. Deseosa por realmente disfrutar de baño en cálidas aguas después de todo lo que había sucedido, sin poder evitar mostrar su entusiasmo en poder probarse aquel atuendo. Retiró con cuidado su indumentaria, para con delicadeza y calma sumergirse en el calinoso líquido, disfrutando como sus cansados y fatigados músculos se relajaban dejando salir un fuerte suspiro.

-Por Nayru – fueron las palabras que pronunciaron los labios de la reencarnación de la diosa blanca al apreciar aquella maravillosa sensación que tanto había extrañado, el único lujo que hasta ese momento mas había deseado. No queriendo despreciar el obsequio, abrió con cuidado uno de los pequeños botes de escancias disfrutando del maravilloso aroma a Lavanda que cubría su olfato. Aplicando un poco sobre sus manos y para comenzar a lavar su larga caballera, desenredado cada uno de los nudos que se habían hecho, permitiendo que la calma y la dicha crecieran en su interior.

Sintiendo como el líquido comenzaba a perder su calidez, habiéndose aseado satisfecha por completo de haber disfrutado de aquel momento, cubriendo su cuerpo con una de las largas tollas blancas, con cuidado de no resbalarse, la princesa abandonó la tranquilidad de aquella tina para caminar hasta donde estaba la nueva vestimenta que resplandecía ante la luz de las linternas de su habitación, invitándola a tallarse aquellas telas.

Desacostumbrada a vestirse sola, pero recordando paso a paso como sus damas siempre la cambiaban, comenzó a colocarse el atuendo hasta percatarse que no podía terminar de amarrar las cintillas sin un poco de ayuda, Apenada si saber bien que hacer, colocó sobre su rostro la media máscara mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta de su habitación, encontrado como al otro lado de ella, pacientemente a un costado de la entrada la esperaba la esposa del posadero, quien al verla solo dio una leve sonrisa, ingresando a la habitación dispuesta a ayudarla.

\- Sabía que la necesitarías, no te preocupes para eso estoy… Además de que me gustaría saber más sobre la bella y misteriosa dama que ha robado el corazón de nuestro viajero. ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida? -

Sintiendo un poco de pánico así como también vergüenza ante las palabras de la señora, sin saber que responder, la princesa trató de pensar en aquel momento en uno que pudiera utilizar para ocultar su verdadera identidad, llegando a su mente el de su antecesora la diosa blanca, el cual descartó rotundamente al pensar en la posible reacción del caballero al saber que había utilizado el apelativo de su adorada, pronunciando el segundo que siempre había conocido toda su vida.

\- Athea – vocalizo con voz baja y pausada enunciando por primera vez después de tantos años el de su amada madre, el cual siempre había deseado poseer, más por manifiesto de las leyes del reino, se lo habían impedido, bautizándola Zelda, como indicaba la ley y tradición del reino.

\- Un hermoso nombre, un regalo de las diosas como manifiesta perfectamente, ¿deseas que te ayude a peinarte o algo más? – replicó la morena, mientras terminaba de amarrar las cintas de corset y colocar los últimos detalles.

Rechazando la amable oferta con un callado gesto, la princesa guardo silencio observando como aquella amable mujer se alejaba dándole una leve caricia sobre su cabellera, como lo haría una madre a su hija, y sin necesidad de cruzar más palabras abandonó la habitación dirigiéndose hacía la concina donde sabía que su esposo la estaría esperando para hacer el festín que servirían aquella noche.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, la aristócrata observó con detenimiento su imagen frente al espejo de cuerpo completo donde había estado parada, apreciando como aquel conjunto resaltaba por completo no solo su figura, sino también su pálida y perlada piel, haciendo que su larga cabellera contrastará con su mascara la cual enmarcaba perfectamente sus ojos, haciéndolos resplandecer bajo la delicada y bien estructurada tela. No deseando perder más tiempo para reunirse con su protector, quien seguro estaría ansioso de verla, termino de colocar los últimos detalles sobre su persona. Usando las peinetas para acomodar su cabellera en una trenzada media coleta y colocarse el juego de artes, nerviosa ante la decisión de salir o no de su habitación, perdiendo el valor que había cumulado llevó su mano hasta el picaporte deteniéndose segundos antes apreciando como sus dígitos temblaban, pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran tocar el metal, el suave repiqueteo en la madera la asusto haciéndola dar un paso atrás completamente sorprendida.

Ante el alzar de la voz de su protegida, preocupado el paladín abrió lentamente la entrada, encontrando la figura de la futura regente frente a él. Agradecido por la mascara que cubría su rostro, sin poder pronunciar palabras y sin poder bajar su mirada examino a detalle como el atuendo que había pedido para ella, la enmarcaba perfectamente, resaltando su natural y etérea belleza.

\- Es hora de irnos si deseamos disfrutar la fiesta -

Azorada la princesa no podía apartar sus pupilas del afijé del guerrero, apreciando como este también se había cambiado por completo de su usual atuendo y gorro verde, para vestir uno de color cobrizos, el cual hacía juego con la parda mascara gris de lobo que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Dándole un are de bravío y sensualidad, al apreciar la natural musculatura del guerrero tras la casi traslucida camisa blanca, el movimiento de su dorada cabellera y su zafira mirada, que la observaba atentamente. Ante el silencio de la doncella, sintiendo un poco de aprensión el héroe estiró su mano, la cual se hallaba libre de su usual guante que la cubría.

\- ¿No es muy peligroso?,¿qué sucede sin nos descubren?, no quiero que…-

-Todo estará bien, la gente del pueblo esta muy ocupada disfrutando de esta festividad como para fijarse en un par de simples viajeros. Además esta noche, no existe el héroe legendario, ni la princesa del reino… Solo Link y Zelda -

Desarmada con aquellas palabras, asustada, pero ansiosa por vivir la promesa oculta del caballero, dispuesta a confiar en él, haciendo a un lado todas sus dudas, colocó su mano sobre la del paladín apreciando por primera vez, el tacto de aquellas seguras y fuertes palmas.

* * *

 ***** Afuera de la posada *****

* * *

Bajo la protección del oscuro firmamento y el resguardo de la soberana de la noche, quien con su elegante velo de plata iluminaba el cielo, despreocupados y felices los pobladores disfrutaban de la festividad que con tanto empeño habían preparado. Aún sorprendida la princesa no podía apartar su mirada del maravilloso ambiente, notando con jubilo y extraña alegría como todos usaban diferentes tipos de ropas y disfraces, incluso habiendo gravado las marcas de las diosas en sus manos, cuerpos y rostro, como homenaje a ella mientras deambulaban comprando y participando en las actividades de la noche.

Sosteniendo la mano de su protegida en la suya, quien con euforia lo guiaba por las bulliciosas calles, Link no podía dejar de sonreír al notar como la princesa gozaba de la festividad, haciendo brillar sus pupilas, expresando tanto su alegría como asombro, al igual que una pequeña niña, lo hacia por primera vez. Haciéndolo cuestionarse internamente si era la primera vez que la joven participaba en un evento de esta magnitud, contestándose que tal vez jamás había tenido la oportunidad al vivir bajo las estrictas reglas del palacio.

Más su sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando la doncella al escuchar la cautivadora voz del maestro de las marionetas, quien dentro de un tienda se hallaba narrando la leyenda de la festividad avanzó hasta el local dispuesta a escuchar la historia, apresurándolo sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ante la amenaza del terrible demonio!, ¡angustiados los pobladores oraron a las diosas por su ayuda!… ¡Ante las desesperadas suplicas de sus fieles, la tres divinidades mandaron al héroe legendario, quien con el uso de los poderes de la Fiera deidad combatió por tres días consecutivos, hasta que al amanecer del cuarto día, Con un último movimiento de la espalda maestra venció al terrible demonio de Majora, sellando su alma y fuerza en una mascara para siempre… Salvando así nuevamente el reino… Y es en honor a su victoria que celebramos año con año en las noches de convergencia de la luna y la estrella de las deidades, la derrotara del maligno usando brillantes y coloridas caretas y disfraces -

Azorados y maravillados por el espectáculos, los niños y adultos espectadores comenzaron aplaudir al hombre por su historia, mientras dejaban algunas rupias en los canastos de recolección apreciando de verdad la habilidad del señor para contar las leyendas. Intrigada la doncella volteó a ver a su acompañante cuestionado en silencio al héroe sobre aquella proesa, quien simplemente retiró por un momento su careta, mostrando su serio semblante para esbozar lentamente, un conspirada sonrisa y mirada mientras le regalaba un pequeño guiño dejando un par de rupias sobre el cesto del cuentista.

Incrédula y dispuesta a obtener su respuesta, la princesa tomó la mano del paladín entre la suya, entrelazando sus dígitos, tratando de evitar que este pudiera escapar de su interrogatorio, mas sus palabras fueron detenidas cuando el narrador, un hombre de ya alta edad se acercó a ellos, saludando con un simple gestó lleno de orgullo, humildad y respeto al caballero, antes de comenzar nuevamente con su cuento. No deseando crear un mayor alboroto, Link haló a la doncella fuera de la tienda, a las bullicios calles apreciando como esta se acercaba a él aún mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Es esa historia cierta?… ¿realmente combatiste contra un demonio usando los poderes de la fiera deidad? -

\- La verdad no pelee contra nadie, el viejo dragón buscaba descanso, uno que no podía obtener, ya que su armadura poseía un poder maligno que solo él podía contener… Al final solo use mi ocarina y la canción del tiempo, liberándolo de aquel pesar, creando en su lugar la mascara, la cual ha estado oculta donde no puede ser utilizada jamás... Lo único que sigo sin entender es de donde sacaron la idea de la que me parezco la fiera deidad - replicó abochornado el guerrero al explicar a detalle la verdad de aquella maravillosa historia.

Ante la rojizo rostro del héroe y sus apresuradas palabras, sin poder evitarlo, la aristócrata comenzó a reír fuertemente, mientras en su mente se imaginaba por completo la figura de su protector conversando amablemente con aquel terrible monstruo, convenciéndolo de aceptar su ayuda para acabar ahora idealizado como un soberbio guerrero y aquella conversación como una épica batalla.

Dejando a la doncella disfrutar de su momento, el caballero estaba complacido de verla reír de aquella manera tan libre y plena a pesar de que el había sido la causa. Agradeciendo por un momento el que alguien supiera la verdad de sus hazañas, las que no siempre eran tan grandiosas o bélicas como siempre habían sido narradas. Dejo mostrar un sonrisa, al tiempo que usando la unión de sus manos, comenzó a guiarla por las atiborradas calles, sabiendo que aún tenían mucho por ver del festival.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Link al final solo dejaba que la doncella lo llevara a donde quisiera, dispuesto a acompañarla y complacerla en cada una de las diferentes actividades que se interesaba, haciéndolo haber probado casi la mitad de los puesto de distintos dulces artesanales, a pesar de que no era muy afecto a las golosinas, llegando a comprometerlo en las mas extrañas situaciones como en la que ahora estaba siendo envuelto, al apreciar como su protegida miraba con admiración el local donde uno podía poner aprueba su habilidad de arquería a cambio de un premio. Ante la segura mirada de la aristócrata y sabiendo que no podría escapar a su petición, resignado a cumplir los deseos de la dama, el guerrero camino hasta el lugar, acompañado de una feliz princesa que continuaba apretando su mano mostrando su júbilo.

Ante el sonido del silbato, con naturalidad destreza la reencarnación de la divinidad comenzó a liberara cada una de las flechas que le habían otorgado, golpeando en el centro de las diferentes dianas móviles hasta terminar el juego. Feliz de su victoria, abrazó al guerrero mientras este simplemente la felicitaba por su habilidad, sabiendo perfectamente que ese juego no era un verdadero reto. Mas el no tan alegre dueño al verse vencido por una simple dama, molesto retó a la princesa a un segundo tipo de juego a cambio de doblar la apuesta y darle el premio que ella deseara. Ante la tajante actitud del hombre, desconfiado Link intentó interceder, pero deseosa de demostrar su maestría y callar aquel hombre, la futura regente aceptó el trató preparándose para disparar nuevamente sus doce flechas. Complacido ante la irreverente actitud de la chica, el propietario del local accionó el mecanismo del juego, mientras dejaba sonar su silbato.

Ante el estridente sonido, lista para comenzar, Zelda liberó la primer saeta al notar como sus blancos había cambiados por enormes cristales de colores que simulaban rupias, haciendo mas difícil el poder destruirlos. No deseando perder su concentración siguiendo todos los consejos que le había dado su protector, la doncella continuo asestando cada uno hasta que solo quedaba un último blanco. Sintiendo el tiempo sobre ella, la joven cargó su arcó soltando con precisión la sagita, pero para completa sorpresa de ella y los presentes, la metálica punta golpeo el costado de la figura de cristal rayándola, en vez de atravesarla, perdiendo así el juego.

Incrédula Zelda solo podía observar con horror y derrota aquel brillante cristal mientras el propietario del local dejaba salir una fuerte risa contento de haber recuperado su dinero y haber avergonzado a la joven. Consternada y abochornada la princesa alzó su mirada al escuchar como el comerciante se burlaba de ella, para después poner sus fuertes manos sobre la orilla de su local lanzándole una soberbia mirada.

\- ¿A caso vas a llorar?, no que eras una excelente tiradora, si gustas linda puedo darte una segunda oportunidad, pero esta vez será a cambio de un beso. - Manifestó arrogante y burlonamente el hombre.

\- Que tal si subimos la apuesta, triple o nada – Intercedió el caballero colocando dos rupia plata sobre la mesa de madera.

Ante la presencia de la cara joya, sabiendo que esa ganancia sería mas de lo que podía conseguir en un mes, codiciosos el hombre observó con detenimiento al paladín intentado evaluarlo, no encontrando nada en él que llamara su atención o manifestara tener una gran habilidad. Más al apreciar como la doncella se acercaba a este, buscando hacerse de una mayor humillación para la pareja, dejo salir un fuerte risa.

\- y un beso de la dama – anexó el semi fornido hombre, intentado presionar a la joven, quien al escuchar a esa palabras se alejó de él, acercándose más a su protector.

\- En ese caso me darás el premio que ella elija, ya que no tengo deseos de sentir tu sucio bigote sobre mí – Manifestó el héroe con seguridad y burla, ganando la risa de los presentes que estaban observando el intercambio.

\- Adelante amigo, veamos si como hablas, disparas – replicó complacido el sujeto disfrutando de la oportunidad de mofarse por completo del joven y su chica.

Preocupada, la aristócrata entregó el arco a su guardián intentado hacerlo cambiar de parecer de la tonta apuesta, más su protector solo dejo salir una ligera sonrisa mientras le pedía que tuviera un poco de fe en él. Apaciguada por sus palabras, pero aun preocupada apretó la falda de su vestido mientras observaba como el héroe revisaba con cuidado el arcó, apretando los nudos de la cuerda para crear mayor tensión.

Deseoso de poseer aquel dinero, el sujeto preparó el sistema de su local, observando de cerca la pose del caballero, quien no había retirado de su rostro su mascara. No deseando perder más tiempo acciono la palanca del mecanismo, soplando el silbato iniciando el juego, concentrado, ante el agudo sonido, Link abrió sus ojos liberando con agilidad y destreza cada una de las sagitas, las cuales en perfecta puntería destrozaban cada una de las figuras de cristal, llenado el local en brillantes destellos. Ante la perdida de sus blancos y temiendo perder la apuesta, en un desesperado intento por mantener aquella fortuna que había hecho, el sujeto pisó un segundo mecanismo liberando otra joya. Ante su última flecha y notando la trampa del mercader, Link contuvo su aliento mientras observaba con detenimiento como ambos blancos cruzaban en el espacio del local, apreciando el momento en que se encontrarían, halando con fuerza la cuerda del arma, liberando su saeta, la cual con acertada fuerza y velocidad atravesó ambos vidrios, incrustándose en el fondo del puesto.

Incrédulo el patrono solo abrió sus boca un par de veces tratando de articular su sentir, sin poder encontrar las palabras. Ante la victoria del paladín sin poder ocultar su felicidad la doncella se abrazó contra el guerrero, agradeciéndole por sus acciones retirando su mascara y besando su mejilla, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. No deseando aceptar su perdida, pero sabiendo que no le queda de otra mas que resignarse si no deseaba hacer el ridículo ante el resto de sus posible clientes, el robusto hombre dejó salir una fuerte risa tratando de ocultar por completo su sentir mientras colocaba sobre la orilla de la mesa el resto del pago, y le indicaba a la dama que eligiera el premio que deseara. Sin poder contener la contenta expresión de su rostro, eligió la elegante capa blanca con dorado que había en el local, la cual valía más que la posible apuesta que había hecho el caballero, haciendo aquel hombre arrepentirse no solo de sus palabras sino también de sus acciones.

Habiendo dejado aquel suceso en el olvido, el héroe continuaba caminando en compañía de la princesa, apreciando como la joven con felicidad recorría cada una de las tiendas del basar observando las diferentes joyas que presentaban en venta los maestros de metalurgia, notando como entre todas ellas, se había detenido por completo contemplando una simple pulsera de doble pareja, de un metal rosado, la cual en el centro de ellas, garbadas a mano se hallaban palabras de un lenguaje perdido. Notando la indecisión de su protegida acercándose hasta el lugar, el caballero tomó la joya en su mano, sorprendiéndose al leer como la inscripción se trataba de una antigua plegaria a las diosas por protección. Sospechando las acciones del paladín, la futura regente, retiró la alhaja de las manos de sus, regresándola a su lugar de origen para levantarse y continuar su camino confundiendo por completo al héroe con su actuar.

Notando solo la confusión en las pupilas de su guardián tomando un impulsiva decisión, guio a su protector hasta un puesto de mascaras, donde retiró con calma la careta de lobo, cambiándola pero un medio antifaz de tela semi transparente con bordes de color dorado ocre, similar al suyo, pero que hacía juego con el ropaje del guerrero, apreciando como este le permitía disfruta de las expresiones del paladín. él cual no puedo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada de la doncella examinándolo.

Notando lo cerca que se hallaban del centro de la plaza, donde para amenizar la celebración se encontraba un grupo tocando alegre canciones, mientras el lugar era ocupado por diferentes parejas que bailaban al compas de la música. Ante la maravillada mirada de la joven, siguiendo aquel extraño impulso que evocaba la doncella sobre él, tomó su mano guiándola hasta la pista de baile. Sorprendida al inicio Zelda se había negado a participar en el evento, insistiendo que desconocía por completo aquel tipo de bailes, pero no dispuesto a escuchar su negativa, con renovado animo, Link la tomó entre sus brazos, guiándola con la música, incitándole que disfrutara el momento y que solo copiara el paso de las demás parejas.

Insegura, pero dispuesta a hacer el intento, dejando atrás sus prejuicios, la princesa comenzó a dejarse llevar por la música imitando el paso de las demás damas, uniendo sus manos con las del guerrero cada vez que lo requerían, riendo y gozando de la danza. Permitiendo que la dicha la gobernara al separase del guerrero y unirse al circulo de mujeres, donde con pequeños saltos y brincos, entre risas y juegos, recorrían la pista, hasta quedar frente de nuevo a sus parejas, donde su protector con un simple movimiento la sujetó de la cintura alzándola sobre sus hombro girando, para colocarla suavemente en el suelo y tomar sus manos para comenzar de nuevo.

Ante la adrenalina que llenaba sus venas, olvidando por completo todas las estrictas reglas que le habían enseñado, la reencarnación de la diosa blanca disfrutaba de la libertad de poder danzar de manera tan simple y abierta, apreciando las habilidades del héroe quien la guiaba en cada movimiento, haciéndola ansiar más y más el retornar a sus brazos con cada cambio de movimiento, hasta que la tonada termino de tocarse quedando atrapada bajo aquellas fuertes articulaciones que sostenía su cintura, mientras ella aún tenía posada sus manos sobre sus hombros.

No pudiendo evitar controlar aquella poderosa emoción que crecía dentro ella, la aristócrata contemplo las azules pupilas del paladín, sintiendo como aumentaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón, haciendo que su agitada respiración se entrecortara al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo sobre la suya, apreciando el gentil y seguro agarre del guerrero sobre ella. Creando en su interior con cada rose un poderoso sentimiento, que la hacía ansiar y desear unir más su figura con la de su protector. Llenando aquel vacío que existía en su alma, no pudiendo controlar aquellas emociones guiada por su instinto e impulso apretó con sus manos la delgada tela de la túnica del caballero, quien seguía mirándola con tanta fiereza, hipnotizándola por completo, llenándola del deseo y la urgencia de unir sus labios.

Tomando control de sus acciones en aquel momento , y percatándose de la posición en la que se encontraba, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, Link se apartó la aristócrata, mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de apaciguar el fuerte sentir de alma, y la tentación que lo había dominado. Recriminándose por su falta al haber permitido que aquella inocente acción escalara de esa forma, llenado de falsos deseos su corazón, despertando aquel mar de emociones que por siglos se habían mantenido dormidas, recordándose una vez más lo imposible que era para él sentir algo por la joven más haya de una amistad. Dolida por las acciones del guerrero, pero no deseando manifestarlas la aristócrata, dejó salir un ligera sonrisa tratando de enmascarar sus emociones. Notando el acto que hacía la princesa por tratar de retomar la animosidad y armonía entre ellos, aceptando la oportunidad, sin decir más el héroe tomó la mano de la dama, apartándola de aquel lugar guiándola por los atiborrados pasillos, hasta llegar a una casa con una enorme torre, donde fueron bien recibidos por el dueño, que a cambio de un par de rupias los dejo subir hasta su observatorio.

Ante la gran vista del festejante pueblo, teniendo bajo sus pies los tejados de las casa, disfrutando de, panorama, contemplando la belleza de aquella noche, sentados a orilla del abierto balcón, el héroe elegido por las diosas y la princesa del reino disfrutaban del espectáculo nocturno.

\- Nunca antes me había divertido de esta manera, gracias Link -

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, hacía tiempo que tampoco disfrutaba de algo así… no recuerdo el último festival en que participe, tal vez fue hace un centenar de años o dos – replicó el paladín con tranquilidad retirando el antifaz de su rostro disfrutando del brisa.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿Ni con Hylia o la primera reencarnación de ella?– Cuestiono la princesa impulsivamente, maldiciéndose al liberar su palabras, temiendo el haber arruinado por completo la conversación.

\- Hylia nunca pudo acompañarme a este tipo de eventos… Siendo una diosa tenía una gran responsabilidad, así como no podía inmiscuirse en las vida de los mortales. Yo era el único que podía estar bajo su presencia por ser bendecido por Farore, así como elegido por ella - explicó el guerrero con sobriedad recordando como siempre había ansiado poder mostrarle su mundo a su amada diosa, quien lo amaba y defendía a pesar de que le era imposible disfrutar de el como siempre deseaba

Sin saber que responder, la princesa retiró las mascara de su rostro mientras tomaba entre sus manos las del caballero, tratando de trasmitir por aquel gestó su pesar, su sentir, su apoyo.

\- Con Zelly, las cosas eran diferentes en aquel tiempo, el reino aún no estaba forjado y apenas se empezaba a crear, llenándonos de responsabilidades para guiar al los nuevos Hylianos en aquel desconocido mundo de la superficie, después de haber vivido tanto tiempo aislados… Si tenían algunos rituales de fiestas, pero nada similar a lo que son hoy en día. –

Explicó con claridad el inmortal tomando la mano de la dama en la suya, entrelazando nuevamente su dígitos, disfrutando de su compañía, mientras permitía que sus recuerdos lo inundara. Apartando su vista del firmamento para colocarla sobre su protegida. No pudiendo evitar aparar sus ojos de aquellas profundas y claras pupilas, notando como estas resplandecían bajo la iluminación de la noche, guardando silencio dispuesta escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre que comenzaba a significar tanto para ella, mostrando con sus acciones su completa atención.

\- Sabes, Hylia siempre hablaba de cumplir nuestro deseo, de volverme un día inmortal con el poder de la trifuerza y estar a su lado por la eternidad. Al no tener familia y estar solo en este mundo, la oportunidad de estar con ella, de vivir con mi amada, juntos era lo único que yo anhelaba… Pero al final, ella me dio su inmortalidad, sin saber el castigo que realmente me había impuesto, el vagar eternamente en este plano, esperando, ansiando el día en que pudiera descansar. - declaró el héroe, volviendo a alzar su vista al firmamento, posándola sobre la figura de la soberna de palta, recordando los infinitos crepúsculos que había pasado admirándola, buscando su compañía.

Sintiendo como el dolor crecía en su interior ante aquellas palabras, la aristócrata por fin comprendió la razón por la cual el guerrero había ayudado aquel dragón de la leyenda, porque el mismo se había reflejado en aquel cansancio, deseando por un momento en que alguien pudiera cumplir el mismo favor que el había hecho, el liberarlo del tormento en que estaba sumido.

\- Lo lamentó, tu has hecho tanto por mi, hoy me has dejado disfrutar de una vida, de un momento que nunca podría haber apreciado sin tu ayuda. Me has dejado experimentar la felicidad y dicha de ser una persona más en este mundo, sin títulos, sin sufijos, ser solamente yo misma… Tal vez no sea mucho, pero mientras yo este con vida, hasta mi ultimo aliento, siempre estaré contigo, no tiene porque seguir solo -

Sorprendido por aquellas apalabras el paladín posó su mirada sobre la futura regente apreciando como la verdad y la voluntad de ellas brillaban llenado su corazón, sin poder detener sus acciones, guiado por el impulso de estar a lado de aquella bella mujer que lo acompañaba, de aquella alma que comprendía su soledad, Acercando su rostro al de la dama, sintiendo como la respiración de ambos se cortaban al sentirse tan cerca uno de otro, para posar sus labios sobre la frente de ella, sellando aquella silenciosa promesa que habían hechos sus corazones, mientras el cielo nocturno era ocupado por brillantes luces de colores, al tiempo que el reloj de la torre anunciaban las doce de la noche con cada golpe de sus campanas. Sumergido bajo aquel manto de empatía y entendimiento que se había creado, el héroe legendario sostenía entre sus brazos a la princesa del reino, mientras ambos disfrutaban del espectáculo de pirotecnia que iluminaba por completo la aldea, unidos bajo aquellos sentimientos crecían lentamente dentro de ellos, fortaleciendo aquel carmesí lazo que controlaría su destino.

 **Notas de autor: Por fin estoy de regreso y en las fechas que había prometido publicar desde un principio, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para agardecer a todos los lectores que me han dejado sus maravillosos comentarios, a cada uno de usdes por seguir esta linda historia, por la cual me esfuerzo en hacer de su completo agrado. Sorprendiendome por su infinito soporte la ver como en tan pocos capitulos ya he obtenido casí 100 comentarios, algo que nunca ni en mis mas profundos sueños me hubira imaginado, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI HISTORIA XD**

Bueno bajando un poco mi euforia, me siento complacida de presentarles este capítulo donde podemos empezar apreciar como el romance de nuestros protagonistas comienza aflorar lentamente, algo que ido preparando con mucha ansiedad y de verdad hayan disfrutado. Me gustaria contestar algunas de sus dudas, pero solo les puedo pedir que tengan paciencia, ya que poco a poco esta historia al irse desenvolviendo la trama explicara mucho de los detalles.

De igual manera se que había dicho que solo manejaría la línea de tiempo de SS, OOT y TP, pero como buen fan de este juego, he hecho algunos homenajes algunos de ellos, como podrán haberlo notado al momento en que Link libero los poderes completo de la espada maestra, algo que se puede hacer desde The Legend Of Zelda, hasta en LBW y ALTP. Así como en esta ocacción metí un poco la historia del manga de Majoras Mask, de la cual no tengo ningun derecho.

Sin mas que decir, solo les pido, que por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y nos vemos, en la próxima actualización...

BYE BYE


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO QUINCE:**

 **¨ El destino esta escrito las tinturas del presente y los sueños del futuro..."**

Brillantes resplandores iluminaban la bóveda celestial, mientras que bañada por aquellas luminiscencias, impávida e inmutable resguardando con su presencia se hallaba la soberana de la noche. La fría brisa del viento recorría con su caricia los techos de la aldea, llenando con su frescura el ambiente. Aún escuchando el fuerte barullo del festejo, sintiendo como la paz y la tranquilidad llenaban su alma después de tanto tiempo, apreciando el jubilo, la felicidad y la algarabía de los pobladores, quienes continuaban divirtiéndose atesorando cada segundo, cada simple momento, convirtiéndolo en un evento mágico en sus mortales vidas, sabiendo que no tenían tiempo para desperdiciar, valorando cada instante único e irrepetible, creando con el eternos recuerdos que llevaran por siempre en sus corazones y mentes hasta su último aliento de vida.

Sin poder apartar su vista, sintiendo como la envidia llenaba su ser por un instante al ver aquella maravillosa escena, al rememorar con pesar los rostros de todos aquellos que había conocido. Amigos, familiares y compañeros importantes que había terminado su existencia en aquel plano, algunos desde hace miles de años, mientras que otros mas reciente, haciéndolo contemplar nuevamente aquel terrible peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, el de cargar por siempre con la perpetuidad eterna. Volviéndose al final un observador del paso tiempo y del cambio que provocaba este en la tierra creada por las diosas. Teniendo que despedirse constantemente de aquellos que son cercanos a él, notando como invariablemente en sus pupilas brillaba la tristeza y la pena, al saber el dolor que provocaba su partida sobre el eterno guerrero. Sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra de consuelo o fortaleza, convirtiendo las sonrisas de sus rostros en el único alivio que podían ofrecer.

El mismo gestó que le había dedicado su amada, su adorada diosa al agonizar lentamente en sus brazos, mientras le hacia prometer no solo que mantendría su legado, y protegería al mundo que tanto había llegado amar gracias a él, sino que también cuidara de si mismo, de ampararse y no vencerse ante su falta, pues ella había hecho aquel acto en base al gran amor que sentía por él.

El fuerte estallido de uno de los fuegos artificiales, sacó al guerrero de sus pensamientos, Haciéndolo notar como la luz de aquella centella iluminaba el cielo, apreciando en aquel momento el delicado peso la cabeza de la doncella que yacía recargado sobre su hombro. Intentando evitar volver a caer en aquel abismo emocional en el que había quedado atrapado, el paladín volteó su rostro dispuesto a pronunciar una disculpa a su protegida por su distante comportamiento, sorprendiéndose al encontrar el dulce y sereno rostro de la princesa mientras dormía. Dudativo de su siguientes acciones, no deseando despertar al joven de su ensoñación, el guerrero acomodó su cuerpo para levantar a la joven en brazos, experimentando como con sus actos, la aristócrata se amoldaba a la nueva posición, pronunciando inentendibles palabras.

Eternos segundos pasaron, que se convirtieron en milenarios minutos para el inmortal caballero quien no podía retirar su vista de aquel semblante. Haciéndolo por un momento olvidar todo los pesares y terribles pensamientos que había llenado su mente, liberando su alma de aquellas cadenas de soledad y tristeza, permitiendo que aquel calor de vida alimentara su cuerpo, avivando las viejas cenizas de las llamas que alguna vez ardieron en su corazón.

Ante el sonido de las campanas del reloj, recobrando el sentido de la orientación, retornando de nuevo aquel plano. Suspirante el héroe termino de bajar las escaleras de la torre, llevando consigo con cuidado a la doncella que dormitaba en sus brazos. Sabiendo que había llegado el momento de dejarla reposar en su habitación, así como él tenía aún actividades que terminar y atender si deseaban partir con éxito a la montaña de la muerte, un mortal viaje al que no deseaba exponer a la joven.

* * *

Acostumbrado a ocultar su presencia, el caballero cruzaba la estancia de la posada escuchando como el comedor principal del lugar continuaba repleto de visitantes y comensales, quienes disfrutaban de la celebración de la noche. No deseando exponer la identidad de su protegida, con agiles y silenciosos movimientos el paladín subió los escaleras hasta llegar al pórtico de la habitación de la doncella. Encontrándose frente a ella a la esposa de su viejo amigo, quien parecía que había terminado de arreglar la alcoba. Sin pronunciar palabras al apreciar el estado de la joven conociendo perfectamente la calidad de persona que era el paladín, la comerciante abrió la puerta dándole paso al inmortal para cerrarla de tras de ella mientras le dedicaba una dulce y conspiradora sonrisa, haciendo que el calor y rubor subieran a las mejillas del héroe.

Habiendo llegado a su fin aquella velada para la princesa, con delicadeza Link recostó a la dama sobre el cómodo edredón de plumas, contemplando como inmutable la joven se hundía entre el confort y la suavidad de este dejando salir un suspiro en un gesto tan natural e infantil, recordándole realmente la fragilidad y juventud de la aristócrata, un hecho que a veces pasaba por alto, algo que nunca había sucedido con las otras doncellas, las cuales no habían tenido un significado para él más que el de cumplir con su misión. Con las que en realidad no había compartido mucho de su tiempo, ya que se había encargado de interactuar lo menos posible con ellas desde su castigo, dejando la obligación de su cuidado y protección a la Tribu de los gurreros de las sombras, los cuales desde los inicios del tiempo, habían jurado su completa lealtad y devoción a la divinidad blanca, asegurándose de siempre estar al servicio de cada una de sus reencarnaciones, preparándola para el momento de su batalla contra la oscuridad.

\- Papá… Zander –

Ante el suave murmullo de los nombres de sus familiares, el caballero volvió a posar su mirada sobre la futura regente, sintiendo como la tristeza comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser, al saber que aquel feliz recuerdo que estaba en la mente de la princesa, pronto se vería destruido ante la cruel realidad al abrir nuevamente sus párpados. Cuestionándose otra vez, si la joven realmente sabía el terrible sacrificio que tendría que hacer para poder obtener la paz del reino. Lo cual no solo involucraría el combatir contra aquel ancestral enemigo que por eones había acechado el poder de las diosas, sino también el confrontar a su propia sangre, a su hermano. Si sería capaz de poder arrebatarle la vida a su propio fraterno si eso significaba salvar el reino, el poder crear un futuro basado en la conclusión de una sádica y tortuosa batalla, donde sus delicadas e inocentes manos indirectamente se verían ensuciadas al arrebatar la victoria a su enemigo al eliminarlo. Siendo aquella una herida o batalla que ni su presencia o escudo podrían impedir, lo que crearía un cambio completo en su dulce e inocente personalidad, siendo al final esa la recompensa que recibiría después de todo aquel sufrimiento y pesar, un pensamiento continuamente llenaba su alma de ira y frustración.

\- Link… -

Perplejo al escuchar su nombre, preocupado de haberla despertado con sus acciones, el caballero volvió su vista, sintiendo como la tranquilidad y el descanso llenaban su alma al apreciar como la doncella aún continuaba sumergida en aquel mundo de ensoñaciones. Notando como el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba al ver como los labios de la aristócrata formaban una delicada sonrisa, tras volver a pronunciar su nombre, sin poder evitarlo, siendo atrapado por aquel extraño embrujo, el paladín acercó su rostro al de la joven posando suavemente sus labios sobre la tersa y nívea piel de la frente de su protegida, permitiendo que su natural y dulce aroma, mesclado con la esencia de Lavanda llenara sus pulmones, aumentado los fuertes latidos de su corazón, haciendo crecer dentro de cada uno de ellos aquel instinto de protección.

Acongojado y confundido por el conflicto emocional que comenzaba a despertar en su interior, sabiendo que debía dejar descansar a reencarnación de la divinidad blanca, con pesar el guerrero se levantó con sigilo, recordándose constantemente, la razón por la cual debía poner aquella distancia, así como los múltiplos pendientes que debía terminar si deseaban continuar con su viaje. Abrumado cerró con cuidado la entrada de madera, mientras cerraba sus párpados y dejaban salir el aliento que no sabía que había contenido en sus pulmones, luchando contra aquella fuerte emoción que lo dominaba segundo asegundo, aquel llamado que clama cada una de sus células, que lo invadía, incitándolo a retornar a lado de la princesa, a evitar aquella distancia física y emocional que estaba creando. Sin poder entender bien la razón de aquel sentir, que ni siquiera había tenido con su amada Diosa, sabiendo que tenía que continuar con sus planes, sino por el bien de él, por el resguardo de la aristócrata, se sepraró de entrada para voltearse. Encontrándose nuevamente con la presencia de Mayra, quien lo observaba pícaramente haciendo que el color de sus mejillas se esparciera por todo su rostro, robándole de todo sentido y palabra. Ante la abochornada imagen del caballero, haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa al notar la reacción de este.

\- Te conosco Link, no sé por que te avergüenzas, yo me asegurare de cambiarla de aquel vestido, aunque muy hermoso y cómodo nunca he conocido a una doncella que pueda dormir toda la noche con un corset puesto. –

Sin saber que responder aquellas palabras, pero agradecido de la interrupción, no deseando seguir siendo el punto de la burla de la señora y menos con temas donde actualmente no sabía cual era su sentir. Asintió levemente con su cabeza en forma de afirmación mientras obligaba a sus cuerdas vocales a expresar sus palabras de agradecimiento. Buscando poner distancia entre él y la perceptiva hotelera, Link continuo con su camino, empanzado a descender los escalones de es la escalera de madera.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en que mantendremos el secreto y que no es mi lugar decirlo, pero por favor cuida muy bien de ella Link –

Expresó la experimentada mujer, deteniendo con sus palabras el avance del héroe, quien alzó sus vista, clavando sus puras y frías pupilas sobre ella, manifestando a través de estas, aquel serio y profundo mensaje al cual ninguna frase podría darle justicia.

* * *

 ***** En las calles de la Aldea de Kakariko *****

* * *

Despreocupados los habitantes de la Villa disfrutaban de la perpetuidad de la noche, gritando, bailando y conviviendo con sus allegados y seres queridos, ignorando a la seria figura que recorría las calles. Cubierto por un manto de silencio y su larga capa azul, escondiendo su rostro bajo su inicial mascara de lobo, siguiendo con su mirada el movimiento de todos los sujetos que pasaba cerca de él, permitiendo que sus sentidos lo guiaran, al notar los diferentes cambios del ambiente, como de las construcciones el héroe se abrí camino por los diferentes calles, deteniendo por completo su avance hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda, donde un fuerte humo con extraño aromas herbales salía de la chimenea, mientras que arriba de la entrada bien decorado se encontraba el nombre del viejo establecimiento, desaparecido rápidamente por su entrada.

El repiqueteo de la campana de metal llenó el establecimiento, anunciando a los vendedores de la entrada de un nuevo consumidor. Pasando por su mirada por el mediano lugar, apreciando los atiborrados estantes, así como las cestas con diferentes hiervas y plantas, notando al final de este atrás del mostrador se hallaba una brillante colección de diferentes botellas trasparentes, rellenadas con líquidos de distintos colores y etiquitas.

\- Buenas tardes, sea usted bienvenido a la tienda de…. Pero por todas las Diosas, ¡¿Link, eres tu?! -

\- Así es, hasta la última vez que vi mi reflejo, seguía siendo yo mismo -

Ignorando por completo la burla en las palabras del paladín, la joven de larga cabellera verde abandonó su resguardo atrás del mostrador, para acercándose apresuradamente al héroe atrapándolo en un fuerte y alegre abrazó transmitiendo en este toda su alegría y felicidad. Contento de estar bajo la presencia de la aprendiz de hechicería, sin poder evitarlo regresó el gesto, para lentamente separarse de ella y apreciar los cambios que había sufrido la chica con el tiempo.

\- Has crecido mucho Airín, ya has dejado de ser aquella pequeña niña que decía que se convertiría en la mejor bruja de Hyrule. - manifestó con orgullo el caballero.

\- Gracias, pero ahora es Maple. Por fin he ganado mi nombre de hechicera… Además de que ya puedo hacer mis propias pociones – Comunico completamente feliz y llena de arrogancia, la nueva maga.

\- ¿En serio?, en ese caso Maple he venido porque necesito de hacerme de algunas cosas para mi viaje y creo que tu eres la persona indicada para ayudarme. – replicó con alegría y paciencia el caballero, mostrando su orgullo en aquellas palabras.

Emocionada ante las palabras de su héroe de infancia, sin poder evitar mostrar su jubilo, la joven tomó la mano del guerrero guiándolo hasta el mostrado de la tienda, mientras comenzaba a explicarle las diferentes especias con las que contaban, así como empezaba a cuestiónale todos los detalles del lugar al que viajaría para prepárale todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Iré a la montaña de la muerte, a ver a la saga del templo del fuego. Este un viaje que no hago solo, por ello requeriré de tus mejores hiervas y pociones para poder confrontar cualquier contingencia. - había comentado el experimentado guerrero, haciendo que la joven sacara un pequeño pergamino anotando sus palabras, mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar en su pedido.

-Entiendo perfectamente déjamelo a mí, te tendré ungüentos contra quemaduras, cicatrizantes, coagulantes, polvos de hadas para reparar heridas profundas, vendas preparadas, especias revitalizantes para alimentos y bebidas. ¿cuántas pociones necesitaras?, ¿piensas usar tu habilidad mágica o solo será tu fuerza? –

-Espero no tener que usar los poderes del fragmento, pero existe la posibilidad de que me enfrente contra criaturas de la oscuridad, así que te solicitare ambas, así como no olvides empacar uno de los únicos brebajes de tu abuela, la que siempre me ha salvado – replicó con gusto el guerrero mientras disfrutaba de cómo la joven comenzaba a moverse por la tienda, recolectando su lista de ingredientes, dispuesta a hacer su trabajo, ganado la risa de esta con sus últimas palabras.

\- Tardaré un par de horas en tenerte todo listo, mi abuela esta en la parte de atrás de la tienda, me imagino que deseas hablar con ella… Ha estado muy callada últimamente, pero estoy segura de que estará feliz de verte – comentó la aprendiza, mientras retiraba el seguro de paso del mostrado permitiendo al caballero acceder al fondo del local.

Agradecido, Link cruzo el lumbral dejando a la practicante hacer su trabajo, siguiendo el viejo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala del pequeño hogar, donde frente a un caldero vigilando el contenido de este sentada sobre una vieja silla de madera acariciando sobre su regazo un felino de negro color se encontraba la anciana bruja, quien al oír los pasos del guerrero no puedo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Pasa Link, te estaba esperando desde hace tiempo… Me preguntaba cuando volverías por mi tienda, más ahora que la oscuridad ha comenzado expandirse -

\- Me da gusto en verte Syrup – replicó el guerrero tomando asiento en una pequeña silla a lado de la antigua vidente.

\- Mi alma adolece al verte y mi vanidad se enfurece… Se qué he deberme terrible, pues el tiempo aunque pasa lento para mi gracias a mi hechizo, no es nada comparado con el poder de la inmortalidad de una deidad. - manifestó con sobriedad la anciana, separando su vista de su perol

\- Airín, digo Maple ha crecido mucho, dentro de poco tendrá la edad para hacer su iniciación y pasaras a ella todos tus poderes. Sabes que siempre les he tenido aprecio, por favor no olvides de mandarme un cuervo cuando eso suceda, me gustaría poder estar presente. – replicó el inmortal mostrando su abierto afecto por la hechicera y su familiar, quienes eran las únicas que conocía su historia completa.

-Así será, mas estoy segura que tu visita no ha sido social, qué es lo que buscas héroe legendario. Sé que ya no soy tan joven como cuando nos conocimos hace cien años, así como no has venido por mi indudable belleza… Dime en que puede servirte esta vieja hechicera -

\- La oscuridad esta contaminando a los emisarios de la luz, evento que nunca antes había tenido precedente, pues supuestamente son una expresión de la pureza completa de las diosas. Me temo que la penumbra a pesar de su aprisionamiento se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte, por ello necesito de la ayuda de la secta para poner bajo su resguardo a la reencarnación de Hylia. – explicó el caballero son severidad, manifestando su preocupación por los eventos que había presenciado.

\- Los Espíritus de luz, no han sido los únicos que han sufrido ante la presencia de aquel siniestro poder. Algunos practicantes como yo nos hemos visto afectados, así como tengo entendido que la guardiana del balance y la líder de la secta también fueron perjudicados... La Tribu se ha mudado a su refugio cerca de la protección del lago, el poder de este enemigo ha incrementado de tal manera que incluso algunas criaturas sensibles a su energía han comenzado a sucumbir, trastornándolos de seres de luz a terribles abominaciones - Replicó con angustia la docta mujer, mientras volvía posar su mirada sobre el caldero, apreciando como este hervía lentamente.

Sorprendido y preocupado Link guardó silencio mientras en su mente procesaba las palabras que había escuchado, haciéndole increíble que la tribu de las sombras hubiera sido ya damnificada, pero lo que más le atemorizaba y contornaba era el conocimiento de que la cuidadora del arqueo, su más leal y vieja amiga también había sido afectada por la presencia de su enemigo, un evento que no podía ser ignorado, el cual creaba duda y temor en alma del caballero.

Apreciando como las emociones de héroe se reflejaban en sus pupilas, sabiendo que con cada batalla que pasaba, la resolución del paladín se perdía lentamente al tiempo que su alma era consumida por la soledad, así como la fuerza de aquel ancestral enemigo aumentaba con su odio y maldad creando en si un inevitable resultado. Bajando de su regazo al felino, con pesar la maga se levantó de su asiento, caminado hasta el estante de libros que estaba a lado de su caldero, buscando con su cansada y medio deteriorada vista, el título del volumen que deseaba, tomándolo entre sus manos y sacándolo de su lugar.

\- Antes de que existiera tu presencia en este mundo, al inicio de la creación de las Diosas, un poderoso vidente fue bendecido por las imágenes de todos lo hechos que pasarían siglos después, anunciando todas las profecías que podrían cumplirse de acuerdo a los enlaces que formaran las cadenas del destino… -

\- El libro de los augurios, lo sé. Una vieja historia mas antigua que la mía, mas nunca ha podido ser encontrado – intercedió el caballero con cansancio

\- Para ser un ser inmortal, sigues siendo muy impetuoso. Como decía, este volumen al terminarse fue celosamente guardado, para evitar que su contenido pudiera ser mal utilizado, pues el futuro no esta escrito de manera perfecta y un simple cambio abre nuevos caminos, creando nuevos eslabones… Pero también cierra otros y con ello puede traer terribles consecuencias y fatalidades. La original protectora de este volumen había sido tu adorada diosa Hylia, a quien se le había advertido de nunca leer su contenido, una orden que no pudo continuar al enamorarse de un mortal. -

Incrédulo Link no podía dejar de escuchar aquellas palabras, sintiendo como la desesperación y la sorpresa lo inundaban, ya que en su mente no encontraba recuerdo alguno de que su amada, su adorada hubiera tenido aquel volumen en su posesión, que hubiera guardado aquel secreto.

\- Temerosa de la batalla que les amparaba a ambos, la divinidad blanca ignoro la advertencia de las creadoras y busco en sus paginas la oportunidad de poder construir un futuro a vuestro lado. Mas lo que vio en ellas fue devastador, pues el destino forjado para el guerrero de la trifuerza estaba descrito en terminar en tragedia… Una que se repetiría hasta el fin de los tiempos y otra donde cobraría su vida… Link, Hylia sabía de las consecuencias de sus acciones, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría en aquella batalla y el efecto de su sacrificio - explico con pesar la anciana, mientras abría el viejo libro, moviendo sus delgas y frágiles paginas, hasta detenerse y ofrecérselo al caballero.

Incrédulo gobernado por su curiosidad, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban mientras que el poder fragmento se activaba contrarrestando los efectos de su ansiedad y temor. Con cuidado el inmortal tomó entre sus manos el escrito, posando con cuidado sus ojos en aquellas letras, las cuales había sido escritas en un idioma completamente olvidado.

\- La oscuridad sucumbirá en la prisión del tiempo, cargando con ella siempre el poder. Creando el nuevo orden, donde el mundo solo rendirá culto a las tres deidades, pues la cuarta habrá culminado su existencia al elegir el valor sobre la sabiduría – Leyó en voz alta el paladín sintiendo como aquellas palabras atravesaban su corazón al ser pronunciadas.

Agotada por su edad, sabiendo que aquel momento existían vocablos que pudieran consolara al caballero, la anciana regreso a su asiento, mientras posaba sus deterioradas pupilas sobre el inmortal guerrero, sobre aquel hombre que había sido atormentado por la perdida de su amada, por el mismo destino que había escrito aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Porqué hasta ahora?, si sabias todo esto, si tenías este conocimiento… ¿por qué hasta hoy? - pregunto desconsolado el héroe, sintiendo un poco de furia contra la hechicera de haberle ocultado esta información.

\- Porque ha llegado el momento, todo ha cambiado… Todo en esta vida pende de un pequeño balance, el camino de la incertidumbre nos permite crear en el la posibilidad de lo infinito, de lo imaginable, mientras que el control… el conocimiento, solo siembra el miedo… Has vivido demasiado tiempo bajo el jugo del temor, y es momento de que continúes tu senda atreves de lo desconocido… Pues en ella se encuentra la esperanza – replicó la anciana mientras tomaba las manos del guerrero entre las suyas.

El sonido del fuego sobre las brazas, del hirviente liquido y el ronroneo del felino llenaron el ambiente, mientras que zafiro y esmeralda se contemplaban, trasmitiendo en silencio todo aquello que no podía ser explicado por las palabras, que no podía ser expresado en voz alta, que no podía ser entendido sino era a través de la empatía que solo dos almas antiguas podían entender. Abandonado el estupor que lo había controlado, cerrando el volumen, Link tomó las manos de la docta anciana.

\- Eres única Syrup, ¿qué será de mi cuando te vayas? -

\- Lloras como todos y celebraras por siempre mi recuerdo en tu mente, hasta que con el tiempo me olvides… Se fuerte Link, aún en los momentos mas oscuros siempre existe la esperanza, eso es algo que tu me has enseñado… Así como jamás olvidare como me ayudaste aquel día en el bosque cuando todo mundo me había abandonado… Yo creo en ti, en tu valor en tu fortaleza, no como héroe, sino como persona… y eso vale más que cualquier profecía, eso es lo que genera nuestros destinos, nuestros deseos - replicó la centenaria mientras atrapaba con una de sus manos el rostro del guerrero, acariciándolo en un maternal gesto, logrando que con sus acciones los cristalinos iris de ambos humedecieran.

\- Gracias - replicó el caballero llevando ambas manos de la hechicera hasta sus labios donde en reverencia y cariño, besando su dorso, tratando de mostrar con aquel gesto no solo su gratitud sino también su sentir.

\- Lo que sea por mi caballero favorito, el inmortal héroe al que le debo aún mi vida… ¿Existe algo más que pueda hacer? - manifestó la docta mujer, dejando salir un pequeña risa.

\- Si lo ahí, necesito de tu ayuda. Eres la única que conozco que puede reforzar el encantamiento de este artículo. – explicó el paladín, cambiando su semblante mientras liberaba de su alforja un pañuelo que protegía el preciado objeto.

\- Usare mis mejores hechizos – fue la respuesta de la maga, notando la antigüedad y poder de la pieza que le había sido entregada.

* * *

Brillantes rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, anunciando la presencia del astro rey. Perturbada por la luminiscencia, sin poder continuar disfrutando de aquel mundo producido por su subconsciente y deseos, apartando el sueño de sus mente la princesa abrió lentamente sus parpados, resintiendo como sus pupilas tardaban en acostumbras a la iluminación. Confundida al notar sus alrededores, la joven trató de rememorar los eventos de la noche anterior sintiendo como el color aumentaba en sus mejillas al recordad con detalle los eventos de la velada que había pasado en compañía de su protector. Abochornada apreciando como aquellas emociones crecían dentro de su interior inundándola, creando una fuerte calidez que apresaba su corazón, llenado aquel vacío que la había dominado. Extendiéndose por cada una de sus células, dejando a su paso un vestigio de nuevos sentires, que despertaban nuevos impulsos, incitándola a conocer deseos que nunca antes había experimentado. Principalmente al evocar aquel maravilloso momento en que estaba bailando con el paladín, sintiendo como su tacto había hecho que su piel se estremeciera, ansiándola a volver a sentir esa delicadas y casi imperceptibles caricias. Así como el fulgor que recorrió sus venas al estar bajo aquella Zafira mirada que avivaba aquellas llamas internas que la consumían, incitándola a unir sus labios con los del eterno guardián, llenado su mente incontestables preguntas, que solo estimulaban a su imaginación.

No deseando continuar con aquellas imágenes en su mente, tratando de controlar su corazón el cual latía fuertemente en su pecho entre cortando su respiración, en un rápido movimiento se levantó de su lecho caminando hasta el pequeño traste de porcelana, llenándolo del claro líquido de la vasija, remojando su rostro, intentado de aquella forma extinguir y detener el fervor que la inundaba. Notando por primera vez que se encontraba atairada con solo sus ropajes interiores y no el vestido que había utilizado la noche anterior.

Angustiada y estremecida, la joven buscó con su vista el resto de su ropaje, hallándolo perfectamente acomodado sobre una silla a lado de sus antiguas ropas con un pequeña nota sobre ellos. La cual provenía de la esposa del hotelero informándole de que ella había sido quien la había cambiado, así como ya están limpio su antiguo vestido para poder continuar con su viaje. Agradecida ante las atenciones de la mayor, la doncella se sentó de nuevo en su cama reprimiéndose por los extraños pensamiento que la habían invadido, los cuales en vez de llenarla de culpa, solo creaban un dejo de curiosidad y frustración.

Habiendo terminado de vestirse, apreciando su reflejo, la aristócrata sintió un poco de pesar al ver que su aspecto era completamente diferente a la de la noche anterior, pues el atuendo que portaba a pesar de ser lindo y bien formado no era tan glamoroso en comparación con el otro. Sin embargo sentía una gran afinidad por él, ya que su simple imagen permitía valorarse como realmente era ella, mostrando su simpleza.

Haciendo que con aquel pensamiento comenzara a trenzar su larga cabellera, fuera de su usual peinado, buscando una apariencia diferente, y liberadora que le permitirá mezclarse con el resto de los pobladores de la Villa, haciendo aun lado el tradicional amarre que usaban las aristócratas. Concentrada en su tarea, Zelda terminaba de amarrar los listones sobre el final de su trenzado cuando el repiqueteo en sus puerta llamó su atención.

Ansiosa, abrió la entrada encontrándose con la figura de su protector quien al verla no puedo esbozar una amigable sonrisa, mientras pasaba a la alcoba entregándole la capaba blanca que había ganado la noche anterior en el puesto de arquería, haciendo que con el inocente e sencillo contacto de sus manos se ruborizara.

\- Te ves hermosa – comentó el paladín, mientras observa con atención los cambios que había hecho su protegida sobre su persona.

\- Gracias, ¿partiremos de inmediato? – cuestiono la dama, tratando de cambiar el tema y distraer su mente al sentir como la proximidad del guerrero la afectaba.

-Desayunaremos en el comedor, Mayra ha preparado algo para nosotros mientras que Rori y Klaus alistan nuestras provisiones.- replicó con rapidez el paladín mientras extendía su mano invitando a la doncella a seguirlo.

Haciendo acopio de su fortaleza, la princesa colocó la capa sobre su persona para tomar la mano del caballero, deteniéndose momento antes, para regresar a la silla cerca del biombo y recoger vestido de gala, sintiendo como este era retirado de sus manos por el héroe quien inmediatamente lo resguardó en una de las bolsas que colgaban de su alforja ganándose con aquel gesto una de las mas puras y simples sonrisa de la aristócrata, quien ya sin mayor miramiento tomó del brazo a su protector lista a seguirlo en su travesía.

* * *

 ***** En el comedor de la posada *****

* * *

Resguardada por su capucha, Zelda contemplaba con curiosidad sus alrededores, notando la falta de comensales a comparación de la noche anterior, terminado de consumir el común pero deliciosos platillo que le habían preparado, el cual había tenido al inicio un poco de reserva en probar, pero la ver la libertad y el gusto de su protector por el, haciendo a un lado sus temores y reservas sabiendo que aquellos momentos no podía hacer selectiva.

\- En cuanto estes lista saldremos, viajaremos por el antiguo camino de los peñascos, es un poco más largo y riesgoso, pero menos transitado, así como nos llevara directamente a la entrada de las cuevas de los Gorons. -

-¿Gorons? -

Sorprendido por la pregunta Link posó sus mirada sobre la aristócrata notando como sus pupilas brillaban con interés y admiración ante un concepto nuevo. Haciéndolo recordar en aquel momento que a pesar de que el flujo de transito de especies en Hyrule era bajo, muchos de los habitantes no conocía en verdad a los demás seres que habitaban el reino, un problema que se había generado después de la gran guerra.

\- Gorons, criaturas de roca con forma humanoide. En general son muy pacíficos y viven en el corazón de la montaña, son los que se encargan de la producción mineral y metalúrgica del reino. – replicó el guerrero divertido de la reacción que obtenía de la doncella con sus palabras.

-Sé que es un Goron, mi padre siempre me habla de ellos. Es solo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer uno… más bien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de nada hasta ahora - Replicó la aristócrata, bajando su mirada y ocultando su pesar. Al recordar que realmente ella en comparación del guerrero desconocía mucho de su reino, al vivir atrapada atrás de los muros y murallas del castillo.

\- Recorreré contigo todo Hyrule, cada campo, cada planicie y desierto. Te presentare todas y cada una de las únicas y maravillosas criaturas. -

Agradecida y complacida la doncella solo sonrió apreciando en verdad las palabras del caballero, las cuales sabía que podía confiar en ellas. Deseando realmente en hacerlo, en cumplir aquella promesa, intentado borrar de su mente el conocimiento de que todo aquello que estaba viviendo era un momento efímero y cuando acabara su misión, regresaría de nuevo a vivir en las frías y solitarias paredes de roca del palacio.

Habiendo terminado de consumir sus alimentos y despedido de la agradable Mayra y guardado todas sus pertenecías, Link guiaba a ala princesa hasta los establos donde los aguardaba el hotelero y su hijo. Quien al ver al guerrero no puedo evitarle dar un fuerte palmada en su espalda en gesto de despedida mientras incrédula la aristócrata solo observaba como el mozuelo acercaba hasta ella, un fuerte ejemplar de la raza Gypsy Vanner, con una brillante capa y crin gris oscura tobiana.

\- Es el mejor ejemplar que pude conseguir, no es tan impresionante como Epona, pero es un buen garañón, es fuerte y de gran temperamento, suave de rienda - Explicó el chico presentado el alistado equino a la princesa, el cual solo movió sus largas orejas mientras acercaba su hocico a su nueva dueña, mostrando su afinidad al restregar su frente contra el hombro de la doncella en señal de sumisión y mansedumbre.

\- Es hermoso – manifestó la futura regente, mientras acariciaba el carrillo del enorme animal, disfrutando de su contacto.

\- Será una excelente compañero, su nombre es Saki - replicó jubiloso Rori mientras indicaba al garañón a estirarse para permitir a la dama montarlo.

Irrumpiendo por completo su conversación con su viejo amigo Link, posó su vista sobre el ejemplar, permitiendo que la sorpresa lo inundara, presenciando como su protegida se montaba sobre el caballo, apreciando la perfección de aquella imagen. En especial tras haber escuchado el nombre del ejemplar que en legua antigua significaba destino, haciéndolo cuestionarse si aquello había sido una simple coincidencia o no, y más después de la conversación que había tenido con su vieja amiga.

\- Link, la anciana de las posiciones me mando esto para ti, que te enviara un cuervo en cuanto los localice… que tu sabrías de que estaba hablando – comentó el comerciante volviendo a llamar la atención del caballero mientras le entregaba un pergamino y el objeto que había dejado bajo su custodia.

Agradeciendo de corazón a su amigo y su hijo por toda su ayuda, el paladín se acercó hasta la princesa parándose a un lado de ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, haciéndola soltar una de las riendas.

\- El camino que nos depara es muy peligroso, haré siempre mi mejor esfuerzo por protegerte… Pero si algo llegara a suceder, prométeme que seguirás estas instrucciones y te ocultaras. -

\- Link… Yo …-

-Promételo Zelda, por favor. En este mundo, en este momento nada, importa más que su seguridad, sin ti… La oscuridad destruirá el reino. - Expresó con devoción el eterno guerrero, intentado trasmitir su suplica y la importancia de sus palabras. Deseando por un momento el contar con la completa seguridad de poder protegerla de los terribles peligros que enfrentarían en la montañas.

\- Lo prometo -

Replicó la princesa, apreciando como el héroe colocaba en su mano aquella alhaja que había visto en el festival, para entregarle el sellado pergamino. Atónita sin saber que pronunciar ni decir. La aristócrata solo llevó su mano a su pecho, mientras observaba como su guardián montaba su fiel potra, iniciando así el viaje que cambiaria por completo sus destinos, el cual abría un nuevo capítulo en el libro de los augurios, uno que nunca antes había sido escrito hasta ese momento.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, Muchas muchas garcias por sus Maravillosos comentarios, a quienes fielmente han seguido esta historia desde su inició. Ha Goddess Artemiss, A Pirata Eli-sama Nohasen Hyrul, Niakuru, Yahab, KlyVan, Diana Az, Carnivallove, Loveless y todos lo que me han dejado siempre sus constantes y maravillosos comentarios, los cuales me han inspirado a continuar haciendo capítulos mas emocionantes.**

 **Así mismo quiero agradecer SoulCollector por su inspiración para hacer esta pequeña combinación de personajes en mi historia sin alterar la trama. Para quienes han jugado los demas juegos, podran identificar bien a quienes me refiero. En caso de que los desconoscan son los siguiente:**

 **Esta vez fue la vieja hechizera y su nieta, quienes aparecen en varias sagas. La ancian aparece con el nombre en español de Sirope (Syrup en ingles), quien sale en los juegos ALTP, Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, Minish Cap y ALBW. En este último su nieta en vez de llamarse Maple, se llama Airín por ello es que hice ese pequeño juego con el nombre.**

 **Sin más que decir y volviendo agradecer a todos por su apoyo, los sigo invitando a que dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos el próximo viernes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS:**

 _ **¨Las proezas mas difíciles son aquellas que se hacen internamente ..."** _

Los luminosos y fuertes rayos del astro rey cubrían el cristalino firmamento, grisáceas nubes envolvían los índigos tonos de la bóveda celestial marcando con su presencia el peligro que existía en la cumbre del volcán.

Cobijados por el manto del silencio el caballero y la aristócrata continuaban con su travesía por las escarpados caminos, intrigado el guerrero posó su vista sobre su protegida intentado conocer la razón del aquel velo de quietud, notando como la confusión y ansiedad llenaban sus claras pupilas. Respetando las acciones de la dama, intentado acallar a sus propios demonios y controlar los pensamientos que lo inundaban, acarició el cuello de su fiel potra mientras volvía su vista al frente permitiendo que la calma y la quietud continuara sobre ellos.

Confusa la princesa mantenía su mirada fija sobre las gris crin de su cabalgadura, intentado descifrar la manera de poner en quietud los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Desde que había despertado hasta aquel momento, la confusión y la ansiedad se había apoderado de ella llenándola de dudas e inquietudes. Las cuales aumentaban la fuerza del aquel mar de emociones que dominaban su alma, haciendo más profundo el vació con el que había estado luchando constantemente. Ese sentir tan profundo que siempre la acompañaba, pero que jamás le había puesto atención hasta el terrible día donde toda su vida cambio por completo, cuando su hermano dejó de ser aquella figura de amor y protección, transformándose en aquel ente de perversidad al tiempo que la salud de su padre fue comprometida llevándolo hasta su fallecimiento. Recordándole como en tan pocas semanas, su estilo de vida, su propio destino, fue modificado a uno nuevo que continuaba escribiéndose el cual jamás habría imaginado que la llevaría a hacer tan inesperado viaje, donde no solo conocería al héroe de todas las novelas, leyendas y fantasías que la habían ilusionado desde pequeña, sino que también le abría la posibilidad de hacer cosas que siempre deseó, a probar su valor propio, su entereza, a disfrutar del reino que tanto amaba, pero que en realidad no conocía.

"La magia de Hyrule es tan basta como tu propia imaginación "

Esas habían sido las palabras de su amado padre cuando lo cuestionaba sobre el reino, siempre mostrando una cómoda y feliz sonrisa mientras la trataba como a una pequeña niña sin importar la edad que tuviera. Descubriendo hasta estos momentos la verdad y realidad de aquellas palabras, las cuales no solo mencionaban los hechos factibles que hacían los milagros diarios, sino también la presencia de los sobrenaturales seres, así como el famoso guerrero elegido por los diosas, el campeón de la Divinidad Blanca, el protector del poder sagrado.

Guiada por aquellos pensamientos sin poder evitarlo posó sus pupilas sobre la figura del héroe, no pudiendo eludir sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia, permitiendo que un fuerte rubor creciera sobre sus mejillas al admirar el perfil de su protector. De aquel varonil hombre que la había secuestrado inicialmente de su hogar, pero que al mismo tiempo la había salvado de las pérfidas intenciones de su fraterno. A pesar de la animosidad inicial entre ellos, desgastándose siempre en cuidarla y protegerla a costo no solo de su propia integridad física, sino también emocional. Sin importar el terrible dolor que le causaba su presencia al recordarle constantemente la perdida de su amada, de aquel trascendental amor del cual ella un vestigio y prueba. Volviéndose en realidad no solo su protector, sino también en un compañero, un confidente, creando en ellas nuevas emociones que jamás había sentido, las cuales a veces la llaneaban de dicha y otras de tristeza y pena, haciéndola crear una extraordinaria empatía por el eterno paladín, un sentir tan profundo, pero confuso al mismo tiempo a los cuales no podía ponerle denominación, ya que no podía discernir si aquello que experimentaba eran evocaciones propias o solo reflejos de aquella ancestral alma, creándole un terrible conflicto interno, el cual la llenaba de aflicción y amargura, pues una parte de su corazón anhelaba algo que ni ella misma entendía.

-¿porqué tiene que ser todo tan confuso? – murmuro la joven voz baja

\- ¿Disculpa? –

Cuestionó el paladín al escuchar la voz de la doncella haciéndola alzar su vista y posar sus pupilas sobre el guerrero. Apenada de haber sido escuchada y más por haber pronunciado en voz alta sus pensamientos, la joven solo mostro una tímida sonrisa mientras gesticulaba con su cabeza en forma negativa el haber pronunciado algo. Incrédulo y confundido Link observó atento la reacción de la joven, notando como la ansiedad brillaba en aquellos iris, haciéndolo cuestionarse la razón del extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo su protegida. Más sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna, así como no deseando incomodarla, volvió su vista al frente, golpeando con los talones los costados de su yegua, comandándola aumentar su paso y adelantándose un par de metros.

Abochornada, pero agradecida por la silenciosa comprensión de su guardián, Zelda dejó salir un suave suspiro liberando la tensión que se había acumulado, notando como sus dígitos había apresado las duras riendas marcando su delicada piel. Ante las rojizas pigmentación sobre sus palmas, contemplativa sin poder evitarlo la joven recordó los múltiples regaños que había siempre recibido desde que era pequeña sobre su cuidado y atención. Siempre recalcándole constantemente que su apariencia era de lo más primordial y no debía ser afectada, incluso por los elementos naturales, razón por la cual se le había instruido a evitar que tuviera contacto con el exterior. Pasando gran extensión de su vida atrapada entre las frías paredes de mármol del elegante palacio, siempre ocupado en lecciones, con distintos instructores y institutrices que le enseñaban como debía comportarse, como ser una princesa.

Sumergida bajo aquella línea de pensamiento, sin poder evitarlo al sentir como la brisa de las montañas acariciaba su rostro, dejándose guiar por su instinto y aquel extraña necesidad que comenzaba a cubrirla, bajo la larga capucha la cubría exponiéndose por completo. La fresca sensación del viento sobre su piel, moviendo cada uno de sus cabellos, rodeando su cuerpo bajo los imperceptibles pero dulces rayos del sol permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel dulce tacto de vida.

Acompasado al sentir de su nueva propietaria, el garañón detuvo su paso, dejando que la fuerte ráfaga lo envolviera, agitando su larga crin mientras dejaba salir un fuerte resuello.

Atenta al llamado de su compañero equino, Epona detuvo su andar obligando al caballero a girar su cuerpo, haciéndolo notar la extraña postura del aristócrata. Ante su delicada y abierta actitud, Link puedo en aquel momento apreciar todas las emociones que proyectaba la aristócrata, las cuales parecía haber reprimido por tanto tiempo, como una ave que sale por primera vez de su jaula, que experimenta no solo el peso y la fuerza, sino también la libertad de extender sus alas. Fascinado por aquella revelación, sintiendo la necesidad de ayudar a la doncella a liberarse de las cadenas mentales que la apresaban, sin dudarlo saco de su alforja su azul instrumento, llevándolo hasta sus labios, creando aquellas mágicas y simples notas. Reconociendo la tonada, ansiosa Epona agitó su cabeza mientras sacudía su cuerpo, al sentir como la presión del ambiente cambiaba, notando como la luz solar se perdía, mientras oscuras nubes surcaban el cielo. Moviendo sus finas oreja al detectar el sonido de los truenos y los relámpagos, golpeando con una de sus patas el suelo de piedra mientras dejaba salir una serie de resoplidos, al tiempo que comenzaba a percibir las primera gotas de lluvia sobre su pelaje.

Sacada de sus pensamientos al percibir como aquellos delicados, diminutos, pero pesados volúmenes de liquido que caía sobre su semblante, confundida al escuchar el estruendo del intercambio de cargas de energía en cielo, abriendo lentamente sus párpados, observando la caída del afluente sobre su persona. Inundada por aquella exaltante y liberadora sensación, la reencarnación de la diosa blanca dejó salir una delgada risa, que poco a poco subió de entonación mientras mostraba su jubilo. Recordándole los deseos de su infancia, para volver a cerrar sus ojos mientras soltaba las correas de su cabalgadura abriendo sus su brazos, permitiendo que la fría llovizna la revistiera.

Obediente, pero incomodó ante la situación, el noble garañón solo sacudía su cuerpo y cola, mientras pegaba sus orejas hacia su cráneo, dejando salir un fuerte relinchido, vocalizando su molestia. Hilarante ante la situación de su igual, contenta de poder disfrutar aquel aguacero, Epona, dejo salir un par de bufidos y resuellos, mientras alzaba y bajaba su cabeza, y golpeaba el suelo sus cascos haciendo pequeñas cabriolas. Distraído por el movimiento de su potra, el caballero dejo tocar la ocarina, permitiendo que los apuntado sonidos se perdieran en el clamor del ambiente, acabando con la magia que invocaba las tormentas.

Ante la perdida del peso de la lluvia sobre ella, la aristócrata dejo salir una fuerte suspiro, mientras la euforia disminuía, llenándola de una extraña sensación de paz y calma, una que había dejado de apreciar por tanto tiempo. Desde sus primeros recuerdos de infancia, antes de que le impusieran su destino, sus obligaciones, su deber, su responsabilidad, atándola con las cadenas del compromiso como hija del monarca del reino. Aquellas que habían aprisionado su propio sentir, moldeándola en lo que debía ser, en lo que se esperaba de ella, en la figura e imagen que tenía que manifestar. Ya que desde el día de su nacimiento, ella no era dueña de su propio futuro y actuar, sino que cargaba con el peso y la misión de cumplir con las expectativas del reino completo. Obligándola a olvidar su verdadera esencia, sin importar si estuviera de acuerdo o no con las imposiciones a las que era sometida, convirtiéndola en una marioneta lista para acatar y seguir ordenes, todo por el bien común, olvidando el propio.

Siendo bajo aquel pensamiento que después de tantos años de represión, de silencio, de obediencia, en aquel efímero y maravilloso instante, incontenibles lágrimas llenaron sus pupilas, cambiando aquella sonrisa por fuerte sollozos, donde se mezclaban sus mas profundos emociones, los cuales externaba tanto su felicidad como su dolor. Ante el llanto de la doncella, entendiendo realmente el valor de aquel lamento, permitiendo que el silencio fuera el mensajero de sus palabras, el guerrero movió a su potra hasta donde se hallaba la joven quedando a su lado. Bajo aquel manto de quietud, zafiro y ópalo se contemplaron en absoluta veneración, compartiendo entre ambos aquel mar de sensaciones que los dominaba. Unidos en la absoluta comprensión de saber que no estaban solos y que el peso que ambos llevaban en sus corazones, era conocido.

Sabiendo que no podían seguir aplazando su viaje, el caballero giró su montura reiniciando su camino, ocultando bajo sus acciones el instinto de protección que había despertado aquellos cristalinos iris, el cual convocaba intensas conmociones. Ante las acciones de sus protector, calmada y feliz, retomó las riendas en sus manos guiando al noble garañón, a seguir los pasos del héroe elegido por las diosas, aquel hombre que continuaba salvándola no solo de los peligros físicos, sino también de sus propios demonios internos. Al que estaba dispuesta a seguir, ayudar, a reconfortar sin tan solo le diera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Largas horas habían pasado desde que había iniciado su travesía, mas con cada paso que daban sus caballos, la inestabilidad del terreno aumentaba, así como la temperatura en el ambiente, cambiando el panorama por completo llenado el vereda de secretos peligros. Arribando ante la presencia de una bifurcación, sin detener su paso el caballero continuo con su ruta, entrando a la profundidad de una antigua gruta, un viejo camino que parecía no solo peligroso sino abandonado.

Guidada por la confianza que evocaba el paladín sobre ella, la doncella urgió al potro a aumentar su paso, y no detenerse, el cual se había comportado de manera dudativa, a diferencia de la leal Epona, quien impávida continuaba su avance sin importar el tipo de caminos o riesgos que había en ellos, mostrando no solo su mansedumbre sino también su valentía. Conociendo los riesgos de la ruta que habían tomado Link, bajo el paso de su yegua permitiendo al garañón colocarse a su lado, mientras observaba con cuidado los cambios que había sufrido la gruta con el tiempo.

Impresionada, la princesa no podía evitar apreciar el extraño pero maravilloso panorama al notar como aquel paso los guiaba por las entrañas del volcán, donde abiertos y activos posos de lava resplandecía creando un sofocante y caluroso ambiente, donde se podía percibir perfectamente el aroma a tierra y azufre. Examinando que aquel lugar contenía oxidadas estructuras de metal, siendo entre ellos el que más había llamado su atención, una extraña estructura con una forma de ratón, la cual se encontraba incompleta y destrozada.

\- Restos de una bomuchu gigante, los ingenieros Goron crearon varias de ellas, las cuales no solo servían para abrían los caminos de las minas. Durante la gran guerra fueron parte importante de nuestro arsenal para obtener la victoria -

Explicó el caballero notando la intrigada mirada de su protegida, quien veía con fascinación cada una de las estructuras de la antigua entrada a las minas.

\- Había oído de ellas, pero nunca visto una. -

\- Y espero que no tengas que hacerlo, eso es una viejo vestigio comparado con la actual evolución de las nuevas y poder implosión. -

replicó el guerrero, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de pena, al recordar en todos los que habían muerto en aquella batalla, cuando las fuerzas invasoras intentaron tomar los caminos de las montañas y él con la ayuda de algunos soldados activaron las bombas creando terribles derrumbes impidiendo el avance del ejercito enemigo. Lugar donde las terribles explosiones no solo había cobrado la vida de sus enemigos, sino también de sus propios aliados. Ante el serio semblante de su protector, la princesa no puedo evitar atrapar entre sus dientes su labio inferior deteniendo por completo la serie de pregunta que deseaba realizarle, las cuales sabía que podía ser tomadas de manera muy personal, así como temía que estas fueran a despertar dolorosos recuerdos.

Obedientes pero atentos a sus alrededores el par de equinos detuvieron por completo su andar, moviendo nerviosamente sus orejas. Asustado por los extraños sonidos y aromas, el garañón pego su costado contra las ancas de la Silver Bay, al tiempo que Epona, dejaba salir un fuerte resoplido mientras mordía con fuerza su freno indicando su ansiedad. Sincronizado con el sentir de su potra el guerrero buscó a sus alrededores alguna señal de peligro, mas al percibir como el lugar era agitado por un fuerte movimiento telúrico, temiendo por la seguridad de la aristócrata, atrapó con sus manos las riendas del garañón quien ante la oscilación trató de erguirse en sus patas trasera, dejando salir un fuerte y asustado relinchido.

Asustada Zelda, trató de controlar su caballo mientras intentaba calmar con sus voz, al tiempo que ella misma trataba de controlar la ansiedad y el miedo que la invadía. Sabiendo que no era seguro permanecer en aquel lugar, sin soltar su agarre sobre el semental, Link comandó a su potra a iniciar su carrera., la cual si necesidad de más estímulos arrancó en un fuerte galope, sorteando los múltiples obstáculos que se encontraba, sabiendo que la seguridad de su amo, su compañera y el su igual dependían de su reflejos y acciones.

El sonido de las rocas impactando contra el suelo y el bullir de la lava llenaba el lugar, al tiempo que los continuos movimientos sísmicos hacían crujir las estructuras de metal que sostenían la caverna. Escuchando el fuerte latido de su corazón en contraste con los rítmicos golpes del las herraduras sobre el suelo, evitando ser presa del pánico gracias a la presencia del héroe, quien seguía en todo momento sosteniendo entre sus manos las bridas, apretando con fuerza la tupida crín de su corcel, la aristócrata concentraba su vista y su cuerpo en seguir el ritmo del a noble yegua, quien rápidamente los guiaba hasta la apertura de otra entrada. Cegada por la fuerte intensidad de luz, la aristócrata cerro sus ojos apreciando solo momentos antes como ambos equinos se detenían por completo.

Halando con todas sus fuerzas Link, trató de parar a su yegua al apreciar como ante la velocidad que llevaban, si no se detenían caería presa del desfiladero de la pequeña ladera. Ante el terrible sometimiento sobre su sensible boca, tensando por completo sus patas y posando su peso sobre sus miembros tarseros, Epona freno su avance, obligando con su peso y posición detener al gris semental, el cual inmediatamente imitó la postura de la experimentada Silver Bay, alcanzado a frenarse a pocos centímetros de la orilla del barranco. Para después agitado y nervioso retroceder un par de pasos mientras agitaba su cabeza y resoplaba. Siguiendo las acciones del joven equino, Epona sacudió su cuerpo, mientras giraba sobre sus patas trasera en un rápido e único movimiento retomando su lugar al frente de la senda.

\- Tranquila amiga, todo esta bien – manifestó el caballero acariciando el cuello de su fiel potranca, mientras esta danzaba sobre sus extremidades, sintiendo aun los efectos de la adrenalina sobre sus músculos.

Ante las palabras de su amo, dejando salir un par de resoplidos, bajando su cabeza y mordiendo con énfasis su bocado, la Silver Bay comenzó a detener su erráticas acciones, al tiempo que bajaba sus orejas y sacudía su cola.

\- Por las diosas, ¿Link es eso normal? -

Ante la pregunta de la aristócrata sorprendido el héroe alzó su vista encontrando aquello que tanto había temido, sobre la cima del poderoso volcán se hallaba una negra aura mezclada con una nube de fuego y cenizas. Era la misma imagen que había visto siglos atrás, la cual anunciaba la presencia del poder de su eterno enemigo, de aquel ser de maldad y oscuridad.

\- No lo es, debemos continuar estamos ya a pocos minutos de la entrada del hogar de los Gorons. -

Ante la seria replica del caballero la princesa solo guardo silencio, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, ya que había algo en aquella imagen que la horrorizaba, despertando su instinto de éxodo. Confiando su seguridad en la capacidades del guerrero, la doncella urgió a su corcel a continuar con su camino, el cual aunque nervioso y asustado, siguió los pasos de la noble potra, sabiendo su responsabilidad, dispuesto hacer afronte a su temor.

Escondida entre la las orillas del sendero, se encontraba una enorme entrada, en la cual flanqueada por un par altos pilares adornados con extrañas runas y dibujos, entre ellos colgaban algunos sellos y banderines de tela. Sabiendo lo que les esperaba en su interior Link desmontó rápidamente, señalando a la su protegida el permanecer sobre el torbino, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta la caverna, desapareciendo en ella. Ansiosa la princesa aguardó por algunos minutos, pero al no tener respuesta de su guardián, impaciente bajo de su montura, siguiéndolo.

El fuerte aroma a metal y tierra lleno sus pulmones, mientras la futura soberna observaba admirada la gran estructura de la ciudad de piedra, todo el lugar consistía de diversas entradas guidas por largos caminos y laberintos senderos. Recordándole vagamente la estructura de una bien organiza colmena. Captando el sonido de una conversación sobre el crujir de las prendidas antorchas, permitiendo que su curiosidad la guiase, la aristócrata continuo su investigación llegando hasta una de las aperturas de aquellas salas, en la cual podía identificar perfectamente la voz de su protector quien parecía tener una seria discusión.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido a ver a la serpiente de fuego? - cuestionó molesto e iracundo el guerrero de las diosas.

\- Lo que has oído, desde que los temblores comenzaron y la nube de fuego se alzó sobre nosotros el jefe dejó a la anciano Gneis a cargo… Él se ha llevado a los joven a la cámara de protección – replicó con pesar el ser roca, mientras explicaba al exaltado guerrero la situación que estaban viviendo.

\- Esto no debería estar pasando, saben que no deben acceder al templo. ¿porqué no me envió un cuervo o un halcón ante lo sucedido? -

\- Las aves han dejado de volar, nada puede surcar los cielos, ni el viejo búho… Todos temen a la ira del Dragón – replicó nervioso el humanoide de roca.

Hastiado por agradeciendo al ente de piedra, el caballero salió del reciento encontrándose con su protegida quien al ver su serio semblante acalló todas las preguntas que deseaba hacer. Tratando de controlar su temperamento sabiendo que la doncella no era más que una espectadora más de los sucesos que se estaban llevando acabó. Sin necesidad de decir nada, el guerrero continuo con su camino en busca de la noble anciana. Interpretando el silencio de su protector a su conveniencia la princesa se dedicó a seguirlo, sin dejar de admirar el antiguo y extraño lugar que era la vivienda de aquellos seres, cuestionándose en silencio si era normal que sus pobladores estuvieras escondidos, debido aquel lugar esta cubierto por la soledad y el silencio.

Deteniendo su caminar entre el laberinto de pasillos, parando frente a una vieja cueva, la cual estaba marcada por postes de colores rojos y verdes así como indescifrables rúnicas. El héroe elegido por las diosas, dejo salir un fuerte suspiro al tiempo que le gesticulaba a la aristócrata el guardar silencio mientras ingresaba. La amplía estancia estaba colmada por la presencia de los aquellos humanoides seres de rocas, la mayoría eran pequeñas figuras que los observaban asustados, mientras que entre los tantas gigantes figuras de adultos, al centro de ellas, se encontraba la que representaba a la anciana. Un Goron de grisáceas, verdes y negras tonalidades, con una larga cabellera blanca, sus opacos y negros ojos bajo los colores de su atairado simple ropaje de cuero, con runas y signos verdes.

Ante la presencia del héroe elegido por las diosas, el salvador legendario, viejo trató de incorporarse usando su desgastado bastón de apoyo, más su larga figura encorvada por el tiempo y el peso de su joroba de piedras le impidieron el movimiento. Preocupado por la salud del antiguo, Link atravesó con cuidado y premura hasta su lado intentado de alguna manera ayudarlo o apoyarlo.

\- Avó Gneis, pare tranquilo. -

\- Link, meu neninno – replicó el patriarca en su lenguaje nativo, mientras atrapaba al guerrero en un fuerte abrazó, mostrando su felicidad.

Ocultando las emociones que despertaba en su interior el caballero se parto de sintiendo como su secas y ásperas manos tomaban una de sus mejillas, mientras que en aquellas casi ciegas pupilas, brillaba el cariño y la esperanza. Conmovido por sin deseos realmente de apartarse el inmortal héroe esbozo una sonrisa, aquella que siempre había fascinado al Goron desde que había sido un crio, cuando a penas y había comenzado a hablar, un recuerdo que lo llenaba tanto de felicidad como de tristeza.

\- Volviste para salvarnos, sabía que las diosas te enviarían… Nunca nos has fallado -

\- Jamás lo abandonaría Avó, nunca podría hacerlo – dijó con seriedad el paladín

\- Lo sé, pero solo mírate sigues tan joven como siempre, ni una sola roca sobre tu espalda. – comentó con humor la criatura de sílice, intentando tratar de cambiar el humor de su invitado.

Link solo dejó salir una larga risa, no pudiendo evitar caer ante la broma del antiguo Goron, quien desde siempre cada que tenía oportunidad lo molestaba por su apariencia, la cual insistía que debía tener una gran falta de minerales ya que no poseía la resistencia adecuada. Contento de haber hecho reír al campeón de las diosas, el antiguo ser de piedra posó su mirada sobre la tímida y silenciosa figura de la princesa que aún se hallaba en la entrada. A la cual con un amplio gesto y fuerte voz, la invitó acercarse a él, para poder verla ya que sus ajadas pupilas no le permitan apreciarla como se debía. Reservada la aristócrata se abrió paso hasta llegar frente al patriarca, apreciando por primera vez en su vida, la forma tan única, típica pero poderosa del Goron.

\- Bellísima, sino más que hermosa que la última vez que la vi alteza – manifestó con gusto el anciano, logrando con sus palabras sonrojar a la doncella.

\- Avó, Necesito saber que pasó con tu hijo, ¿por qué están todos escondidos aquí?, ¿qué sucedió con el gran Dragón? – Cuestionó rápidamente el caballero intentando retomar la razón de su visita.

\- ¿Avó?, ¿Dragrón? -

Ante el confundido semblante de la aristócrata, el antiguo Goron no puedo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, ganado la tención completa de todos, mientras disfrutaba del como la frustración y la molestia se reflejaba en el inmortal guerrero por sus despreocupadas acciones.

\- Gabro, estoy seguro que el héroe volvió a dejar a su yegua en la entrada principal, podrías llevarla a los establos, gracias… Muy bien primero que nada paciencia muchacho, uno creería que la inmortalidad te habría enseñado esa virtud. Si bien alteza, Avó significa abuelo en nuestro idioma nativo, así como nosotros los Gorons no somos las únicas criaturas que habitamos las montañas, en la cima de esta existe un antiguo volcán, donde habita un fuerte y regio Dragón. Su nombre es Ignis, descendiente de del supuesto maligno Volvagia. El cual a diferencia de su antecesor no se alimenta de nosotros, sino que consume cierto tipo de piedras que habitan en el centro de la montaña así como unos reptiles llamados Dodongos, los cuales son nuestro enemigo naturales... Por ello hemos llegado aún pactó, donde el nos permite construir nuestras minas y a cambio de las preciadas rocas de Dundita que son su fuente principal de alimento, nos protege.

Incrédula ante la larga explicación la princesa solo podía observar atenta, creando su mente aquella fantástica historia, recordándole lo mucho que desconocía por completo sobre la cultura y vida de aquellos seres. Cansado y preocupado, Link nuevamente interrumpió la conversación cuestionando otra vez, la razón por la cual el nuevo jefe había ido al templo resguardado en la montaña, a pesar de las advertencias que siempre les había dejado. Sabiendo que no tenía mas opción que narrarle al caballero los sucesos, el antiguo comenzó a explicar como terribles terremotos había estado apareciendo, preocupados intentaron buscar hablar con el Dragón, más este había desaparecido, llenando las viejas minas de presencias de sus mas ancestrales enemigos, siendo esa la causa por la cual su hijo había decidido a ir buscar al sabio del templo para pedir su ayuda. Pero eso ya había sido hace un par de semanas y las esperanzas comenzaban a desaparecer dentro de ellos, pues temían que si los temblores continuaban quedarían sepultados para siempre o serían devorados.

Contemplativo ante aquellas palabras, Link entendió en ese momento la razón por la cual el anciano se había alegrado de verlo, lo cual significaba que los sucesos que estaba pasando estaban ligados con el poder de la oscuridad y real enemigo. Dudativo el caballero posó su mirada sobre su protegida, quien continuaba animadamente conversando con el ser de piedra, el cual intentaba responder a todas las preguntas de la aristócrata de manera sencilla. Sabía que no podía dejar a la doncella, aunque los Gorons eran extremadamente fuertes y pacificaos, en el caso de un ataque ellos no podrían protegerla y menos contra un ser de penumbras. Lo cual significaría que tendría que acompañarlo al templo del fuego.

\- Avó, ¿aún tienes bajo tus resguardo ropas de la antigua Guerra?, así como voy a necesitar ver a la gran Hada, me imagino que su refugio sigue siendo cerca de la entrada del templo. -

\- Creo que todavía contamos con algunos sayos y túnicas de Murciélagos de fuego, ¿A caso has perdido el tuyo? – replicó intrigado y confundido el antiguo, mas su duda solo duro por algunos momentos al apreciar la mirada que le daba el paladín a la aristócrata. Feliz de su revelación, él pesado Goron instruyó a uno de sus más jóvenes allegados a llevar al héroe y la doncella hasta el cuarto de armería donde guardaban algunos objetos de la vieja guerra el cual incluía no solo armaduras, túnicas y armas Hylianas, sino también un abierto arsenal de explosivos.

Agradecido Link siguió a su nuevo guía acompañado de su protegida, quien trataba de descifrar los pensamientos del caballero, él cual solo mostraba un serio semblante en todo momento, haciéndola cuestionarse los tipo de peligros que enfrentarían. Despidiéndose de los Hylianos, el joven ser de piedra retorno de nuevo a al refugio dejando ambos frente la abierta entrada de metal de armería. No deseando perder tiempo, el héroe ingresó buscando con su mirada entre la amplia y basta habitación, los viejos ropajes que se usaron en la Gran guerra por lo caballeros de la armada Real. A diferencia de su protector la aristócrata miraba con detenimiento cada una de las diferentes piezas, desde los cascos de metal y sus protecciones las cuales eran ridículamente inmensas y suponía que serían utilizados por las criaturas de Roca, mientras que otras parecían ser vestigios de espadas, arcos, hachas de antiguos guerreros de diferentes razas, por las extrañas formas y tipo de materiales, hasta que una de ellas tomó por completo su atención, entre los barriles donde descansaban diferentes tipos de espadas, entre ellos, casi imperceptible, se encontraba una vieja, opaca y Barroca empuñadura, la cual marcaba no solo la diferencia de categoría con sus primas, sino también su uso y técnica. Sin poder evitar resistir la tentación con cuidado tomó la envergadura, liberado lentamente la delgada y triangular vaina de su confinamiento dejando al descubierto un antiguó pero excelente Florete. Sorprendida por su descubrimiento, apreciando el balanceado peso del acero, blandió con cuidado el arma, la cual instintivamente le había recordado las clases de esgrima que había recibido de su padre cuando era pequeña.

\- Un buen movimiento para una exhibición, pero no en combate – manifestó la voz del héroe elegido por las diosas.

\- Link, me has asustado – replicó la monarca abochornada, mostrando su sobre salto al haber escuchado las palabras tan repentinas de su protector.

\- Tu postura es buena, pero debes cambiar el centro de tu equilibrio, el Florete se trata no solo de técnica, sino de velocidad… Un solo movimiento un solo ataque, ser rápido como el viento pero letal como el trueno… -

Explicó con naturalidad el héroe legendario acercándose a su doncella tomando entre sus manos las suyas y acomodando poco a poco su postura mostrándole como debía moverse, como debía adaptarse, instruyéndola a unificarse con la espada, la cual debía volverse una parte de si misma, no solo una extensión, ya que en ella radicaba el peso de su propia existencia. Dejando a un lado su vergüenza dispuesta a aprender del paladín, con absoluta fascinación siguiendo cada uno de los consejos, intentando gravarlos en su memoria. Esforzándose por demostrar sus capacidades, de dejar de ser una carga para él, y convertirse en una apoyo, en una aliada.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el inicio de las instrucciones, apreciando como comenzaba agitarse su respiración tras haber terminado de hacer un perfecto estoque, buscando la aprobación del maestro de la espada sagrada, la doncella alzó la vista sorprendiéndose de la poca distancia que separaba el rostro del inmortal del suyo. Sumergida bajo aquel hipnótico hechizo de las profundas pupilas del guerrero sin saber como actuar siendo presa de aquellas desenfrenadas y extrañas emociones que llenaban su ser, robada de cualquier raciocinio o pensamiento solo podía contemplar con absoluta devoción el semblante de aquel hombre que se ha vuelto el centro de su existencia.

\- Todas las armas son instrumentos fatales, los cuales no deben ser utilizados a menos de que se necesario -

Sin poder ocultar estremecimiento de sus cuerpo y el escalofrío que recorría su espalda al no solo al escuchar la suave y profunda voz del guerrero, sino como su aliento enfriaba su cálida piel aumentado los fuertes latidos de su corazón, observando en aquel momento, como un extraño brillo se apoderaba de aquellas claras y zafiras pupilas el héroe, haciéndola inconscientemente acercar su semblante.

\- Si las diosas fueran misericordias, si tan solo pudiera evitarte tanto dolor… Que jamás necesitaras aprender a empuñar una espada, impedir que vuestras manos se manchasen -

Manifestó con vehemencia el paladín, dejando mostrar parte de aquellas emociones y pensamientos que había estado cubriendo su mente, los cuales llenaba de absoluto pesar su alma. Sintiendo la abierta y pura mirada de su protegida, de la futura reina, la nueva monarca, la cual se encargaría de velar por la dicha y la paz de un nuevo reino, de un brillante futuro para todas las criaturas de Hyrule, quien como sus antecesoras sacrificaría su propia felicidad, su bienestar para el desarrollo de un impuesto destino. Aquella brillante y pura joven que en realidad no conocía por completo la extensión de la palabra batalla, de lo que implicaba y las consecuencias de la misma, la cual jamás había contemplado la crueldad desmedida de su perpetuo enemigo. Despertando dentro de él, aquella fuerte necesidad no solo de cuidarla y resguardarla de aquel destino al que estaba siendo sometida, de los horrores que enfrentaría al acompañarlo en aquella misión, el poder convertirse no solo en su protector de su integridad física, abrigándola de toda herida emocional. Haciendo que bajo aquella línea de pensamiento el guerrero posara sus labios sobre la frente de la doncella mientras la abraza contra su cuerpo, eliminado la distancia que lo separaba.

Incrédula, atónita sin saber como reaccionar ante aquella íntima caricia mientras sentía como sus manos perdían la fuerza de seguir sosteniendo entre sus dígitos la fría empuñadura. Permitiendo que el singular aroma del guerrero llenara sus pulmones, que confortante presencia y su calidez la inundaran, derribando cada una de las inconscientes barreras, apaciguando cada uno de los desconocidos temores que la inundaban, de los cuales no nunca había podido escapar, recordándole en aquel momento, que no se encontraba sola, que había alguien que entendía perfectamente su responsabilidad, que conocía el silencioso suplicio en el que había habitado, que reconocía las cadenas que la aprisionaban, que en aquel momento nuevamente no tenía por que seguir dudando, seguir temiendo.

Ante el sonido del metal impactando el rocosos suelo, la aristócrata envolvió sus brazos el cuello del guerrero respondiendo por completo a su gesto, buscando el consuelo que su guardián ofrecía al tiempo que su figura comenzaba a temblar, intentado dejar aflorar aquellas lágrimas que jamás fueron derramadas, que no debían de existir. Las cuales solo indicaban el rechazó a la imagen que siempre había construido sobre si misma, la que representaba aquella máscara de buena hija, de buena doncella, de buena hermana, de buena princesa, de buena mujer… pero que en nunca mostraba su verdadero sentir.

Sin necesidad de decir palabras acunando a la joven entre sus brazos el eterno héroe volvió a besar su frente, tratando de no solo consolar con aquel gesto a la valiente mujer en su presencia, sino a sí mismo, por saber que parte del la causa de aquel tormento de aquel dolor que la estremecía, era debido a su existencia a su falla hace tanto tiempo, al no haber destruido aquel ser de oscuridad condenando no solo la vida de su antigua amada, sino también el alma pura de su nueva protegida. Jurándose así mismo que no volvería a cometer el mismo error, que no volvería posibilitar que esta afronta continuara, que siguiera consumiendo y cambiando la vida de las reencarnaciones de su adorada, que siguieran enfrentando este suplicio. Sin saber realmente la consecuencias de sus acciones y como estas continuaban entre tejiendo aquel misterioso lazó carmesí que unía lentamente no solo su alma y esencia vital de la doncella con la su persona, con el cual se escribían nuevas palabras dentro del original libro sagrado, llenado el futuro de ambos en inciertos destinos, los cuales jamás había sido inscritos antes.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, lamentó mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, pero ha sido una semana un poco difícil llena de trabajo y eso me había costado tener tiempo para plasmar estas ideas. Primero que nada como siempre quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta maravillosa historia, mil gracias.**

 **Segundo el idioma que utilice para los Gorons es el portugués, el cual me gusta mucho su pronunciacion ya que tengo un amigo que habla muy bien el idioma. De ahí fue que me nacio la idea de que las diferentes criaturas deben hablar sus porpios idiomas, asi como uno base como pasa en muchas provincias. La trducción literal seria:**

 **\- Link, Mi Muchacho -**

 **Así como confienzo que este capítulo ha terminado de una manera un poco insperada con elementos que no deseaba adelantar, pero que ya ha sido inevitables de plasmarlos debido a como ha ido creciendo el romance entre nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Bueno me despido de ustedes pidiendoles por favor dejarme todos sus comentarios ya que ayudan, creean me a saber que esperar y generar nuevas ideas como esta.**

 **Sin más que decir, mil gracias y hasta la próxima semana.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO DIESCISIETE:**

 _ **¨El mayor de los enemigos no es más que uno mismo..."** _

Penumbrosas y agresivas nubes surcaban el firmamento, el estruendo de los truenos y los relámpagos cubría el ambiente, mientras las gélidas gotas de lluvias envolvían la tierra. Asustados por el extraordinario cambio del clima, ignorantes de la maldad y el terror que existía sobre ellos, los habitantes de la ciudadela se refugiaban en sus hogares intentado instintivamente protegerse de aquella vileza que comenzaba a consumir el reino.

Bajo el intempestivo y fuerte rugido de las descargas de energía del cielo, impávido observando el cambio del paisaje y la bóveda celeste se hallaba la figura del nuevo regente del territorio de las Diosas, sus frías pupilas reflejaban los destellos de los ruidosos e iracundas centellas, mas su serio y calmado semblante solo ocultaba la oscuridad y el regocijo que se hallaba en el centro de su alma. Su regia e imponente figura era marcada por las sombras bajo la luz de los estruendos que iluminaban el gran ventanal de la sala del torno, el sonido de la gotas sobre el grueso cristal resonaba contra el eco de la estructura de mármol llenado por completo el solitario lugar.

Ante el desplante de la furia de la naturaleza, disfrutando del caos, el temor y el poder de sus acciones el noble levemente dejo que una sonrisa de mostrara en sus labios, al tiempo que placenteros pensamientos cubrieran su mente, recordando los momentos de su infancia, los incontables días que había tenido que fingir y pretender se aquello que no era, solo para apaciguar las necesidades de los estúpidos aristócratas que ayudaban a su padre a manejar el reino, viviendo eternamente bajo una mentira, enmascarado sus verdaderas emociones, deseos, paciones, siempre siguiendo el ideal de los demás, engañándolos, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, al menor de los errores, su padre jamás le habría permitido obtener lo que por legado era suyo. Mas a pesar de su cuidado, había cometido un fallo, mostrando la profundidad de su amor y deseo por su fraterna, acción que no paso desapercibida por su progenitor, él cual intento detenerlo por medios sutiles y inútiles, obligándolo a tener que disponer de él antes de los planeado, ya que no podía permitir que descubriera su verdad y secreto.

\- Han pasado ya más de una luna -

Ante el seco y siniestro sonido de la voz que partencia al demonios de las penumbras, sin distraerse de su objetivo de estudio el monarca parpadeó lentamente mientras pasaba su legua por sus labios humedeciéndolos.

\- El tiempo no es nuestro enemigo, todas las piezas se están moviendo justo como tienen que ser -

Materializándose entre la negrura observando con cuidado y detenimiento la silueta del príncipe , el maligno guardo silencio al obtener aquella respuesta, deteniendo por un momento su contestación, pues sabía que no debía mostrar su ansiedad ante aquel mortal del cual dependían por completo todos sus deseos y planes. De los cuales dependía para cumplir la promesa a su amo y liberarlo del terrible sello para cumplir su absoluta venganza.

Ignorando la presencia de la sombra que siempre lo seguía, Zander continuo disfrutando del panorama que otorgaba aquella tormenta, por fin había conseguido todo aquello que anhelaba y pronto tendría el poder absoluto de hacer su sueño realidad, solo necesitaba un último objeto y ese era su amada y preciada hermana. Desde pequeños, cuando se había enterado de la concepción de su nuevo fraterno, había ocultado todo su odio y repugnancia bajo aquella máscara de obediencia y complacencia que siempre había desarrollado para protegerse, mientras en su mente planeaba todas las posibles acciones que podría hacer para evitar que aquel vástago llegara a termino. Más para su absoluta sorpresa fue enterarse de que la perfidia criatura que podía atentar contra sus deseos, era en realidad el último ingrediente para conseguir su deseo, cambiando su completa actitud con ella. Dedicándose desde el momento de su alumbramiento en procurarla, cuidándarla, protegiéndola, ansiando hasta que llegara el momento correcto donde pudiera hacerse de ella como suya y conseguir lo que con tanto tiempo había planeado. Pero parecían que una vez las diosas lo habían abandonado en el momento en que aquel infeliz intruso se había la había llevado, separándola de su destino, de su lugar, ensuciándola con su presencia y envenenándola en su contra como lo había hecho su progenitor y aquella guardiana. Confundiéndola de la verdad, de su importancia, llenando su mente de mentiras y falsas historias, como lo habían intentado con él desde niño, hasta que conoció la verdad y los en enigmas que existían en el palacio, la familia real y el reino.

Frunciendo el seño ante aquel pasamiento, el regente no pudo evitar manifestar su molestia y desdén, apreciando como nuevamente la ansiedad llenaba sus venas al tiempo que el odio cubría sus pupilas.

\- Necesitamos de la princesa, si deseada consumar su deseos -

Manifestó con seriedad el ente, apreciando el cambio radical del regente, sabiendo que sus incitadoras palabras provocarían las respuestas necesarias para mantener al Hyliano haciendo sus labores, enfocándolo a no perder aquel objetivo de vista que siempre había añorado. Por el cual había decidido ayudarlo desde temprana edad, conociendo de las ventajas que tendría el procurar la oscuridad que habitaba en su interior.

\- No esperaremos por mucho, ¿has traído los ingredientes que he pedido? -

Replicó el regente con voz aburrida apartándose por primera vez del ventanal, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la amplia zona, disfrutando de cómo el sonido de las suelas sus botas resonaban contra el pulido suelo, hasta llegar hasta llegar a la entrada donde se detuvo para dirigirle una seria mirada al penumbroso ser que desde sus primeros años de infancia siempre había estado a su servicio.

\- Cada uno de ellos, todos frescos y listos para su uso -

Replicó el espectral sirviente, cerrando sus pupilas mientras hacía una reverencia a su contratante, sabiendo lo complacido que estaría con su respuesta, satisfecho de sus acciones.

\- Por fin podre moverme a placer, necesitaré mas antes del siguiente cambio de luna -

Comando el príncipe con finalidad abandonando la habitación desapareciendo lentamente su presencia, dejando que la soledad y las oscuridad dominaran el ambiente. Unido bajo aquel juramento de servicio el penumbroso ente no pudo evitar manifestar una sádica sonrisa, mientras mostraba no solo su felicidad, sino también su complacencia al tiempo que la luz de los truenos iluminaban el salón, reflejando sus destellos en los charcos de líquido vital donde yacían los cuerpos sin vida de todos los nobles y aristócratas de la corte así como los miembros del consejo.

* * *

 ***** En la montaña de la Muerte *****

* * *

Contemplativa sin saber que hacer, Zelda observaba en silencio detenidamente su reflejo en el pequeño cántaro de agua, considerando hasta aquel momento todas los hechos que había vivido hasta aquel instante. Sujetando inconscientemente la orilla del sayo carmesí que portaba, sintiendo como las puntas de sus dedos, tocaban la ligera pero fuerte cota de malla que yacía bajo de el. Cuestionándose realmente el porqué y que era aquella necesidad que había despertado de su interior, dándose en ese momento a la tarea de encontrar algún parecido entre su actual imagen con la que siempre había estado acostumbrada a observar. Notando solamente en ese momento todas diferencias, de las cuales estaba segura que solo ella misma se había percatado, pues para muchos realmente su apariencia no era diferente, seguía siendo la misma hermosa princesa. Aquella mujer que debía representar en imagen su estatus social, su esplendor, marcando la diferencia de las clases sociales así como el estirpe al cual pertenecía, pero por dentro ella sentía que ya distaba mucho de ser aquella joven nacida en la nobleza, dispuesta a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Más ahora que había visto tantas cosas, y disfrutado de un mundo completamente diferente, pero sobre todo a entenderse a ella misma, apreciando que en ese momento, a la persona que veía en aquel líquido reflejo, donde no había joyas adornándola, sin la presencia de su tiara y objetos de lujos, y se contemplaba su simple y libre semblante es que sentía que no podía regresar a aquel mundo, aquella cadenas, aquella soledad, no ahora que había probado la libertad y su fortaleza, llenándola de confusión. Haciéndola cuestionarse no solo sus deseos, sino cual era su misión, el porqué de su actuar, la razón de acompañar al guerrero legendario en aquella peligrosa misión, donde al final de ella lo único que obtendría como resolución seria nuevamente el peso de una corona.

Suspirante, sin saber que hacer apartó su vista del cántaro, para sentarse contra la pared y el piso de roca buscando apaciguar aquellas extrañas emociones que la inundaban. Desde el inicio de su viaje, cuando la habían confrontado con su nuevo destino y su obligación por salvar al reino, ella misma se cuestionó sobre como lograría hacerlo. Todos hablaban de una batalla, de luchar contra un terrible ente y tras vencerlo llegaría la paz, como una de sus tantas novelas o historias, pero la realidad era otra, aquellos relatos nunca hablaban de lo que sucedía después con los protagonistas, o lo que tenían que vivir y soportar. No mencionaban sobre el dolor de la perdida, la confusión, la angustia, el temor, solo mencionaban el valor y la sabiduría con la cual los héroes resolvían los conflictos, haciendo increíbles proezas, pero jamás hablan del cansancio del viaje, de las noches en vela, de las armaduras desgastadas, no hacían mención de la verdad, siendo simples historias al final, relatos para alimentar la imaginación y la esperanza, ocultando por completo en su prosa la veracidad. Llegando en conclusión a un supuesto felices para siempre, algo a lo que estaba empezando atenerle miedo, ya que no sabía lo que significarían esas palabras para ella, al final de su viaje, haciéndola cuestionarse cual era el significado de eso, como podría existir un jubilo total después de tanta destrucción, de tanto temor, cuando su propia felicidad, su mayor anhelo era imposible. Pues su padre había muerto y estaba segura que ningún poder divino, ni el mismo creado por las sagradas diosas iría en contra de las leyes naturales que ellas mismas hicieron, para devolverle la vida. Así como jamás podría olvidar las acciones de su hermano, quien al final de todo aquello sería una victima más en aquella batalla, pues el final de todo enemigo era perecer a manos del salvador, del héroe.

Llevándola de nuevo aquel supuesto final, donde en realidad significaba que todo ese viaje, toda esa aventura al terminar la obligaría a abandonar su deseo, su felicidad, para regresar a su deber como aristócrata, retomando el mando de su reino derrocando a su propio fraterno y quitándole el derecho de regir, lo cual solo podía suceder por medio de tres opciones, siendo la primera que él abdicara, de lo cual estaba segura que sería algo imposible. Zander siempre había ansiado la corona el poder, desde niños su meta había sido el convertirse en el nuevo monarca y gobernar, alago a lo que no renunciaría pacíficamente, llevándola a su segunda opción, la cual sería a través de su muerte.

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda con aquel pensamiento, haciéndola abrazarse a sí misma en un acciones inconsciente al imaginar a su hermano en batalla contra el su protector, y siendo este atravesado por el filo de la espada sagrada, apreciando como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo por aquella mortal herida. Una imagen que no deseaba ver hecha realidad, pues a pesar de todos sus fallas y errores, así como su enfermiza mente, él seguía siendo su fraterno, ambos eran hijos del mismo padre, compartían la misma sangre que corría por su venas, que llenaba cada latido de su corazón. Era él único y último familiar que le quedaba, sin él estaba completamente sola, convirtiéndose en la concluyente de su linaje, llenándola de mayores responsabilidades y problemas en un misógino mundo político, donde el haber nacido bajo su genero era un desgracia, una perdida. Dejándola entonces atrapada con una tercera opción, la cual consistía en renunciar a ocupar el trono, forzándola en aquel momento por las leyes escritas a unirse en matrimonio con un regente de otro reino, permitiendo en su lugar su cónyuge sea el que gobierne donde no solo desaparecía su propia esencia sino también la de su reino, al ser este tomado bajo el poder de otro rey y su pueblo desvaneciéndose por completo su reino, sus tradiciones, su gente, sus historias, para ser de la propiedad de alguien más. Volviendo nuevamente a quedar atrapada en aquel mundo de mentiras y sin valores, en aquella jaula de oro, cuando lo único que siempre había soñado deseado desde el fondo de su corazón era ser simplemente libre, el poder ser ella, de no tener que utilizar más fingidas mascaras para protegerse, el poder encontrar ese felices para siempre que había leído, que la había alentado hasta ese momento, que le daba esperanzas de tener un final lleno de jubilo y amor, aquel no existía en mundo real en cual solo era un simple objeto, una pieza más del elaborado juego de la política.

\- Es momento de irnos -

Ante la voz de su guardián sacada de sus pensamientos, alzó sus vista posando sus cristalinas pupilas sobre el famoso paladín, el héroe elegido por las diosas, el protagonista de cada una de sus historias. El eterno caballero que vivía atrapado en aquella sagrada misión, luchando perpetuamente sin descanso a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, de vivir día a día con los recuerdos de quienes lo han dejado solo, lo habían abandonado. Atado a ellos por el amor más puro y cruel a su adorada, a la Diosa que le dio su razón de existencia, y que al final le había sido arrebata injustamente. Quedando unido a eterna pena y dolor, aguardando el momento en que por fin pueda poner su espada en descanso y unirse a ella en el otro mundo, donde seguramente lo estaba esperando. El hombre al cual ahora le debía su propia vida, con el que viajaba, el que despertaba extraños y maravillosos sentimientos dentro de su alma, algunos terriblemente contradictorios, como el hecho de desear el no volver a aquella vida en el palacio, pero el estar feliz de haber sido así ya que de no ser así, no estaría a su lado en ese momento.

No queriendo indagar más en aquel momento en aquel sentir que la inundaba, agradecida por sus presencia haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos la aristócrata se incorporo rápidamente, sintiendo como aquellas zafiras pupilas la observaban con detenimiento.

Ante la simple pero extraña imagen de la doncella que se hallaba actualmente atairada como uno de los antiguos caballeros del reino, Link no pudo esbozar una sonrisa, pues a pesar de los ligeramente amplios ropajes y sus contrastantes colores, la princesa los hacia lucir con mayor dignidad que la que tenían.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -

Cuestiono la joven al sentir la profunda mirada del héroe sobre ella, haciéndola cuestionarse si se había vestido de la madera adecuada, ya que nunca había utilizado calzas anteriormente y no estaba también muy segura de haberse colocado bien el sayo medio de cuello de candado y la cota de malla. Mientras tomaba entre sus manos de forma inconsciente la larga trenza en la que se había visto obligándola amarrar su cabellera, para evitar que le estorbasen en su viaje.

\- No nada, nos espera un largo viaje -

Replicó Link, acallando por completo las verdaderas palabras que había deseado pronunciar en aquel instante, pues sabía que debía cuidar bien de su lenguaje no solo verbal, sino también corporal en aquel momento y más después de lo que había sucedido en la bodega. Donde había permitido que sus impulsos se manifestaran no solo confundiéndolo a él, sino también a su protegida. Un evento que no debería volver a repetirse por el bien de ambos. No deseando hacer obvia sus observaciones y necesitando recuperar la simple camarería entre ellos, le entregó rápidamente a la joven una pequeña alforja donde había sujetado el florete que habían encontrado, el cual esperaba que realmente no hubiera necesidad de utilizar, mas por la presencia de aquella negra humareda, sabía que sería imposible, ya que aquella presencia era indicativo de la existencia de su enemigo.

Acongojada la doncella recibió en silencio el arma y rápidamente amarro el cincho en su cintura apreciando su peso, preguntándose sobre los peligros que enfrentarían en aquel lugar, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a inundarla lentamente. Reconfortada solo por la presencia de su guardián, del cual estaba segura que no la abandonaría nuevamente, así como se aseguraría de resguardarla como siempre lo había hecho.

No deseando perder más tiempo el caballero comenzó a guiar a la princesa por los pasillos de la guardia de los Gorons hasta llegar a una nueva habitación. En la cual pegada contra una de las paredes se hallaba una enorme estatua que representaba aún valiente guerrero de la tribu luchando contra un dragón. Sabiendo que había llegado el momento, Link acomodó los amarres de los guantes de oro sobre sus manos, y con un ligero esfuerzo comenzó a halar la pesada escultura revelando a tras de ella un secreto pasaje. Sorprendía por la facilidad de su protector para mover el objeto, la joven se acercó hasta el colocando su mano sobre la efigie de piedra blanca, apreciando solo en aquel momento el verdadero peso de ella.

\- Debemos seguir adelante -

Manifestó el héroe con premura, mientras ingresaba por la nueva entrada, deteniéndose por un instante hasta asegurase que lo seguía, intentando guiarla por la oscuridad de aquel pasadizo, el cual los llevaría hasta el centro del volcán. Desacostumbrada a guiarse en la oscuridad, tratando de cuidar sus pasos, la princesa colocó una de sus manos sobre la pared del corredor, intentado mantener el paso del guerrero, ignorando por completo los vestigios y marcas que habían en aquel lugar.

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que ambos salieron túnel llegando a una amplía explanada en el interior del cráter, donde el sonido de la lava en movimiento y su ebullición llenaba sus oídos, sintiendo el repentino cambio de temperatura, apreciando como el árido calor de aire llenaba sus pulmones, haciéndola en reflejo comenzar a jalar oxígeno por su laringe, acción que aumentaba la incomodidad que comenzaba a envolverla, creando una fuerte sensación de sofoque con cada inspiración. Notando el estado de angustia que comenzaba inundar a la doncella al sentir el asfixia del ambiente. Sin perder tiempo el guerrero sacó de su alforja un pequeño paño húmedo el cual le entregó indicándole que se cubriera su nariz y boca, en lo que llegaban a su siguiente destino.

Agradecida por las acciones de su protector, intentado regularizar su respiración la sentir un poco de alivio, continuo siguiendo al paladín quien la guiaba hasta la orilla del cráter, donde podía sentir como el abrazador calor de la lava aumentaba llenándola de ansiedad. Deteniéndose a poco metros de este notando por primera vez como en la orilla del muro aparecía una cuarteadura. Confundida trató de vocalizar sus duda, pero ante la asfixiante sensación de jalar aire guardó silencio contemplando como el guerrero se acercaba hasta aquel lugar, donde usando la empuñadura de su espada golpeó levente la roca escuchando como esta producía un hueco sonido, lo cual lleno de satisfacción su rostro, para a continuación colocar frente a ella un pequeño paquete del cual encendió una mecha. Ante la presencia del explosivo, instintivamente se alejo de este, mientras que el caballero solo se apartó un par de pasos, hasta que la detonación cubrió el lugar, haciendo que el sonoro estallido retumbara por el eco de la estructura.

Complacida una vez mas por la protección de la tela sobre su rostro, confundida abrió lentamente sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado en reflejo ante la detonación, apreciando mientras se diseminaba la nube de polvo en el lugar donde había estado aquella estructura, donde ahora aparecía la escondida entrada del santuario de unas ninfas. Sin tener tiempo de admirar la entrada y su arquitectura, no deseando permanecer en aquel calor y siguiendo nuevamente los pasos del guerrero ingreso a la fontana.

El contrastante cambio de temperatura había sido un alivio completo para la princesa, quien apreciaba cada bocanada de aire fresco, sintiendo como este limpiada la resequedad y el ardor de su pecho. Ante la presencia de los elegidos por las diosas dispuesta a dar su ayuda en el centro de la fuente se materializo la Gran Hada, quien con una simple y conciliadora sonrisa instruyó a una de sus súbditas a acercarse a la aristócrata para auxiliarla, mientras posaba su calmada y relajada mirada sobre su viejo amigo.

\- Link me es grato verte de nuevo, más temo que vuestra visita no sea social -

\- Lamento mucho que no sea de esa manera, pero necesito de vuestro apoyo. Debo internarme en el templo del fuego para restablecer el orden, mas no puedo dejar sola a la reencarnación de la Hylia a merced de los sicarios de la oscuridad, es por ello que os pido concederle tu gracia para poder soportar las altas temperaturas. -

Contemplativa ante las palabras del caballero, la poderosa Ninfa observó con seriedad al héroe legendario, el cual después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo nunca le había pedido algo de esa magnitud, ya que ni en las épocas antiguas había precedente alguno en el que la renaciente deidad acompañara al paladín en sus travesías. Pero ante aquella seria y segura mirada sabiendo que realmente no tenía manera de refutar sus deseos, así como admitiendo la verdad de sus palabras, la ancestral ninfa unió sus manos, invocando dentro de ellas parte de su poder para después liberarlo sobre la joven dejando que este la rodeara.

\- He cumplido vuestra petición, más no se que efectos tendrá este con la natural esencia -

\- Lo entiendo y te lo agradezco. Así como me gustaría poder pedirte un último favor - replicó el guerrero con agradecimiento mientras comenzaba a explicarle con detalle lo que el temía que sucedería dentro del templo, pidiéndole una vez más su asistencia para hacer una invocación.

Distraída de la conversación que estaba teniendo su protector con la poderosa nereida, disfrutando de la compañía de las pequeñas hadas, la joven detuvo por un momento sus acciones al sentir como una fuerte energía la rodeaba, llenándola de una extraña y reconfortante calidez, creando una singular sensación. Confundida trató de identificar aquel sentir, más este la eludía, haciéndola cuestionarse donde había la había experimentado con anterioridad y la familiaridad de la misma, llegando a su mente el recuerdo de su amado padre. Incrédula ante su descubrimiento buscó con su mirada a su protector el cual en compañía de la Sílfide había cerrado sus ojos mientras juntaban manos abiertas la altura de su pecho del guerrero, pronunciando extrañas e inaudibles palabras, haciendo que con ellas una pequeña esfera de luz celeste comenzara a crearse, hasta disiparse dejando en su lugar a una pequeña y conocida Hada. Acción que la hizo rememorar con claridad como es que su progenitor había hecho aquel truco un par de veces en su infancia, llenándola de sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- No sabía que también pudieras invocar hadas -

Sorprendidos ante las palabras de la aristócrata el caballero y las dos nereidas posaron sus vista sobre la ella, mostrando en sus pupilas su completa confusión. Navi que recién había llegado aquel lugar por el llamado de una del as Sílfides mayores, busco la mirada de sus compañeros, quedando completamente estupefacta al ver sus pálidas y abiertas miradas.

\- No puedo hacerlo, no tengo las habilidades para invocar seres -

replicó el caballero con seriedad, notando como sus palabras solo creaban desconcierto en el semblante de la princesa, quien continuaba observándolos ahora con mortificación al pensar en las palabras que había expresado.

\- Solo las Grandes Hadas, las Diosas y algunas hechiceras pueden hacer ese tipo de magia. Se requiere de un gran poder antiguo para lograr aquello – explicó Navi con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la doncella, intentando averiguar más sobre la duda de la joven.

\- Querida, ¿a quien has conocido que poseía una habilidad similar? -

Intercedió cuestionando la Sílfide Mayor completamente intrigada por aquella información, ya que parecía haber hecho un descubrimiento asombroso.

\- Mi padre, a veces cuando necesitaba algo el llama pequeñas hadas azules – respondió con reservas la joven, tratando de enmascarar por completo su aprehensión.

\- ¿Daphnes?, siempre sentí una gran fuerza espiritual dentro de él, pero nada fuera de los sucesores del linaje de la primera Reencarnación de Hylia como para hablar de este tipo de proezas a menos de que hubiera hecho pacto con alguna de ustedes - replicó el caballero con sorpresa buscando en su memoria la razón por la cual aquel en pasado rey contaba con esas habilidades.

\- Hasta donde tengo entendido ninguna de mis hermanas ha firmado algún contrato de esa clase, de ser así, su enfermedad hubiera sido detenida y su tiempo de vida hubiera crecido más de lo normal. – Manifestó de manera intrigada la gran Hada, intentado solucionar el misterio con el que se habían encontrado.

\- Es eso o simplemente encontró alguien más que le dio la habilidad y el poder – intercedió la pequeña nereida de manera contundente.

Ante aquellas palabras Link posó su mirada sobre su antigua compañera, entendiendo por completo la referencia que estaba haciendo, pero ello implicaría un gran riesgo y cambio, Acaso tendría que ver la Guardiana del balance del poder de las diosas con aquel hecho, lo cual volvía a poner en cuestión el desaparecido fragmento del poder de las divinidades, el cual debía estar en posesión de la aristócrata, pero estaba ausente.

\- Ya habrá otro momento para obtener estas respuestas. Debemos enfocarnos en la misión que tenemos delante de nosotros – replicó el caballero con pesadez, deseando por un momento que su trabajo fuera más sencillo.

\- ¿Juntos?- Dijo la princesa - ¿Navi viajara con nosotros? – cuestionó la princesa con confusión, mientras posaba su mirada sobre la pequeña hada con la que sentía un poco de enemistad.

\- Así es, Navi es una gran ayuda, puede detectar perfectamente a los enemigos, así como los cambios en el ambiente. Además de haber viajado ya anteriormente al templo conmigo. – manifestó el paladín con seguridad intentado aclara la razón por la cual había llamado.

\- Así es, soy una pieza clave para la vigilancia y protección, además de que tener una hada siempre ayuda en todo momento – replicó engreídamente la diminuta sílfide posándose sobre el gorro del caballero.

\- Ni yo lo habría podido expresar mejor, por ello es que te encargaras de auxiliar y cuidar a la princesa en todo momento – aclaro el héroe con premura.

\- ¡¿A mí?! -

-¡¿A ella?! -

Cuestionaron las involucradas al mismo tiempo, para luego volver su vista una sobre la otra, mostrando por completo su desagrado y molestia en asuntos, mientras comenzaban nuevamente a intereses pos sus partes las razones por las cuales aquello era una terrible idea.

Ante el fuerte barullo y la reclamaciones de las aludidas, la Gran Hada solo podía observar con diversión la interacción y dinámica del pequeño grupo. Sabia de sobra lo difícil que era para el guerrero el tener que volver a viajar con las pequeña sílfide, las cual ha veces incluso para su misma especie llegaba ser un poco frustrante y hastiosa. Teniendo que sumarle aquella situación el volver a peregrinar por aquel peligroso lugar acompañado no solo de la hada, sino también ahora de la reencarnación de la divinidad blanca, la cual parecía haberse vuelto un rival de la sílfide, augurando con ello solo terribles situaciones para paladín sino ponía orden y pronto. Haciéndola cuestionarse si el caballero al final de aquella aventura no se arrepentiría de sus decisiones, algo que estaba comenzado a suceder, mientras intentaba calamar a sus compañeras quienes insistías que podía viajar una sin la necesidad de otra y que la restante solo sería un estorbo para la misión que emprenderían.

Cansada del ruido y deseando volver a tener paz y quietud, la gran nereida dejo salir su estridente risa, trayendo al final de ella el silencio que tanto deseaba. Sabiendo que debía intervenir antes de que la situación volviera a salirse de control. La Ninfa Mayor se acercó a las a su subalterna, cuestionándole sus acciones, haciéndole entender la razón por la cual el guerrero había solicitado su apoyo. Ante las verídicas palabras del guerrero, explicando la situación a la que se enfrentarían. Ya que en el interior del templo, ningún poder divino interferirían por ellas, quedando a completa merced de los enemigos y los terrores de aquel lugar del cual el único que había logrado cruzar por ellos con vida, siempre había sido el guerrero legendario y siempre lo había logrado solo.

\- Link no podrá concentrarse en batalla y estrategia, si no tiene la confianza de que la princesa estará a salvo -

Fueron las textuales palabras que hizo reaccionar a la diminuta nereida, quien no podía nunca olvidar los horrores que se ocultaban en el templo, recordando cuantas veces, no había visto al guerrero al filo de su propia existencia. Enfrentando enemigos mayores a su tamaño y fuerza siempre con valentía y determinación, las cualidades por las cuales había sido elegido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Ante la formal petición de su amigo y reconociendo la extrañeza y la precariedad de la situación, sabiendo en verdad la responsabilidad que estaba cayendo sobre ella y la confianza que depositaba el héroe sobre sus pequeñas alas, es que la minúscula nereida aceptó al final el viajar con ellos, determinada a mostrar su valía al salvaguardar a la princesa, acción que sabía que desde ese momento sería una acción titánica.

Zelda quien no deseaba ser tratada como una niña, inicialmente se había indignado por la acciones del caballero de ponerle una guardiana, cuando le había demostrado ya con anterioridad de sus habilidades para defenderse, incluso ella lo había salvado ya una vez. Más al notar su preocupación y la fiera resolución de velar por su seguridad, la hizo cuestionarse de su actuar. Ya que desde el inicio que había conocido al caballero, Link siempre había estado seguro en cada una de sus acciones cuando de batalla y defensa se hablaba, pero en aquel momento donde él mismo se cuestionaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderla, fue lo que la hizo recapacitar, pues en vez de estar siendo la ayuda que quería demostrar que podía ser, solo estaba mostrando nuevamente su inmadurez, algo que no quería representar para el paladín.

Ante la amable tregua entre sus aliadas, agradecido por su compresión el inmortal guerrero, se despidió de la Gran Ninfa, dispuesto a seguir con su camino, intentado asegurarse así mismo mientras abandonaban la seguridad de la fontana que no solo eliminaría al aquel ente de oscuridad que plagaba el lugar sagrado, sino también mantendría a salvo a la aristócrata, que no dejaría que cayera en manos de su enemigo.

* * *

 ***** En el palacio de Hyrule *****

* * *

el fuerte eco de los pasos resonaban en los oscuro y lúgubres pasillo de piedras, temeros y presuroso de cumplir con sus ordenes los soldados jalaban y cargaban a al pobre prisionero hasta el fondo de las mazmorras donde los esperaba el nuevo regente, quien había solicitado que llevaran específicamente aquella habitación.

No desenado desobedecer al regente, los militante abrieron la entrada aventado al prisionero, cerrándola inmediatamente para alejarse de lugar, huyendo de los terrores a lo cuales sabían que serían sometido, alcanzando solo a escuchar mientras subía los peldaños de la torre, los fuerte alaridos y gritos que helaban sus almas y perseguirán en sus sueños.

Asustada, sin saber que hacer, consumida por el miedo absoluto, la joven golpeaba con sus manos la puerta de madera, sin importar que las astillas y la aspereza la llenara de laceraciones. Perdiendo sus fuerzas y sintiendo como la desesperanza comenzaba a llenar su ser, la chica de cabellera castaña solo podía balbucear entre incompresibles sollozos suplicas y plegarias.

Fundido entre las sombras, la tenebrosa sombra se materializo lentamente mientras se acercaba a la su victima, quien al notar su sepulcral y horrible presencia, con renovado vigor y pánico azotaba la entrada mientras sus clamores aumentaban en desgarradores sonidos. Sin remordimiento alguno el ente, tomo a la chica de la cabellera alzándola mientras que varias de sus cadavéricas y sobrenaturales manos atrapo su cuerpo apresándola, dejándola inmóvil. Histérica, la chiquilla forcejeaba uno y otra vez, mas sus movimientos no afectaba a la impávida figura que la arrastraba al centro de la habitación donde clamado se hallaba el regente del reino quien solo observaba con detenimiento la escena.

No deseando perder tiempo el príncipe se acercó a la prisiones, mirándola con serenidad mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas, apreciando aquellas azules pupilas que lo observaban, bajándola lentamente hasta su expuesto cuello, notando como este se haya libre de marcas, apreciando como el fuerte latido de la yugular golpeaba sus dígitos en su recorrido, hasta llegar a los hombros de la donde al sentir el tacto de la delgada tela de su vestido los llevo lasta el frente del este y con un fuerte e impetuoso movimiento lo desgarro por competo, despojándola de toda cobertura.

Bajo la protección del brillo de la luna, acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad, el actual monarca observaba de manera apreciativa a la doncella que tenía frente a él, sin duda una virginal chica de campo, no mayor a unas quince primaveras, fuerte, con piel suave y bien cuidada. Su escultura figura apenas comenzaba a formarse mostrando el inicio de su transformación de niña a mujer, posiblemente en sus primeras épocas de sangrado, donde las hormonas se hacían se mas presentes. Deseoso de continuar con su inspección, Zander volvió a colocar sus palmas sobre el cuerpo de la joven quien solo lloraba, ante del aquel indeseado tacto. Siguiendo cada una de sus siluetas explorando cada detalle.

\- ¿Os place amo? – cuestiono la sombra mientras halaba más la mano que sostenía absoluto control de la cabellera de la joven.

\- Es perfecta – replicó el regente complacido.

Satisfecho por su trabajo, el ente esbozo una macabra sonrisa mostrando sus largos y afiladas líneas de colmillos, mientras aumentaba su agarrare sobre la incauta, sabiendo perfectamente lo que seguiría después de la palabras de apreciación de su invocador. Apreciando como los músculos de la joven se tensionaban al sentir como el regente colocaba su mano en su pecho sobre su corazón, mientras en un desesperado intento por huir trataba de zafarse al tiempo que su laringe se expandía permitiendo que la vibraciones de sus cuerdas vocales manifestaran el calvario que sentía al ser atravesada por aquellos dígitos que con suavidad y sin resistencia abría camino por su cavidad atravesándola lentamente. Manteniendo su concentración en su invocación, ignorando por completo los desgarradores gritos y llantos de su actual victima siguiendo con sus planes sin detenerse, en un rápido movimiento el regente aprisiono el corazón de la chica entre sus dígitos extrayéndolo.

Ante las complacida mirada del monarca, ya sin necesidad de seguir sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida, el ente desvaneció sus articulaciones dejándolo caer al suelo mientras observaba con detenimiento como el príncipe llevaba la ofrenda hasta el circulo de runas que había al otro lado del cuarto, colocándolo en su centro, para ser absorbido por oscuras presencias.

\- Dos mas y todo estar listo

\- ¿Y la princesa?-

\- Regresara a nuestras manos -

Replicó el soberano con jubilo, mientras mantenía sus frías pupilas sobre las penumbrosas criaturas que se alimentaban de aquel sacrificio. Satisfecho de saber que pronto su hechizo estaría completo, ya que esta vez no dejaría la tarea de recolectara a simple y estúpidos guardias del castillo. Se aseguraría de traer a Zelda de vuelta a su lado, para tomar el lugar que le correspondía, así tuviera que asesinar a todo un pueblo entero, de eso se cerciorarían sus nuevas invocaciones, las cuales estaba seguro que no le fallarían, sin importar la presencia de aquel hombre, el cual no sería rival para sus encarnaciones. Y entonces ya con su adorada hermana como su reina, podrá completar el máximo ritual para poder acceder al poder absoluto.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, lamento mucho el retraso de este capítulo, pero por cuestiones fuera de mi poder y mas climatologícas me que sin luz y este fin de semana y eso involucraba el internet. Increible pero ni modo. Nuevamente agradesco a todos por su paciencia y apoyo. Así como espero su comprensión. Pero espero ya este viernes volver a tomar mi tiempo de escritura ahora que la carga de trabajo a bajado considerablemente.**

 **Espero de verdad les agrade este capítulo, que ha costado un poco, ya que por el rating que útilize tuve que sensurar un poco la violencia inicial de Zander, del cual si creían que lo había dejado abandonado se equivocan, poco a poco iran aprendiendo más y más sobre nuestro villano, aunque creo que para estas alturas ya lo abran adivinado.**

 **Así como espero en el siguiente poner un poco más de accione, en el templo y veremos que pasara con nuestros protagonistas y todas las peripecias que tengo preprados para ellos. Sin más que decir que agradesco por completo todo su apoyo y mil disculpas una vez más. Ya sin anda mas que decir me despido hasta la siguiente semana...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO DIESCIOCHO:**

 _ **¨Las ceniza son los vestigios de las llamas de nuestro corazones..."** _

El abrazado fulgor del cráter aumentaba mientras el líquido de la roca derretida, bullía incesantemente creciendo su volumen al erosionar parte de las paredes que lo contenían. Protegidos por la magia de la antigua ninfa, Link guiaba a sus compañeras por el rocoso sendero hasta llegar al entrada de un viejo puente de madera. Angustiada, pero ocultando su temor la princesa observó con duda aquella estructura, incrédula ante la idea de que un objeto de ese material continuara resistiendo las altas temperaturas.

Ignorante de los pensamientos de la aristócrata, confiando Link comenzó atravesar la estructura, apreciando el crujido de las tablas bajos sus botas así como el familiar rechinido de las palcas de metal soldadas que unían los tablones. Postrada sobre la castaña cabellera e la doncella, notando la falta del movimiento de sus acompañante, Navi se incorporó rápidamente abandonando su lugar de descanso acercándose hasta el rostros de la aristócrata, quien seguía detenida. Percatándose de su serio semblante, así como del brillo de temor que comenzaban a llenar sus pupilas.

\- ¿Le temes a las alturas? -

Deteniendo por completo su andar al escuchar la voz de su vieja amiga, el caballero volteó su vista percatándose de la situación en la que se encontraba su protegida. Confundido por un instante, busco la mirada de la doncella quien seguía absorta observando el puente de madera.

\- No –

Replicó la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, mientras respiraba profundamente haciendo acopio de todo su valor dispuesta a seguir su camino. Mas antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sorprendía frente a su campo visual apareció la enguantada mano de su protector. Desconcertada alzó su vista encontrándose con el serio, pero apacible semblante del héroe, reconfortada por la seguridad y aquel reflejo en sus zafiros ojos, sin mas miramientos colocó su manos sobre la del guerrero, apreciando como este gentilmente la sostenían al tiempo que la comenzaba a guiar por la estrecha y segura plataforma.

Intrigada por el actuar del paladín, la diminuta hada siguió ambos poniendo un poco de distancia, deseando poder explorar más aquella faceta que estaba viendo. Ya que a pesar de largo tiempo que tenía conociendo al guerrero, jamás lo había visto comportarse de aquella forma. Si era bien sabido que Link en muchos aspectos seguía los cánones en los cuales se crearon los preceptos de la caballería, los cuales se originaron gracias a él. Siendo siempre amable y gentil con las personas que estaban a su alrededor, incluso un poco pícaro cuando tenía la suficiente confianza de mostrar su sentido de humor, pero nunca tan abierto, tan comprometido o devoto como lo estaba siendo ahora, era un extraño pero fresco cambio; Verlo sin aquel velo de dolor y tristeza que cargaba perpetuamente, libre de aquel peso que colmaba su alma, algo que había deseado vislumbrar desde hace tanto.

Sintiendo nuevamente como un fuerte rubor se posaba sobre sus mejillas, tratando de mantener el paso Zelda, situó su vista sobre su mano, apreciando el agarre del guerrero sobre su articulación, sintiendo desde la áspera textura del guante hasta la el suave tacto de sus dígitos, el cual despertaba una serie de emociones que llenaban su pecho, haciendo aumentar los latidos de su corazón. Un suceso que parecía imparable desde aquella noche en la aldea, donde habían danzado, donde había nacido aquella emoción que no podía evitar sentir, el deseo de estar cerca de él, uno que no entendía y que comenzaba atormentarla.

Tratando de mantenerse concentrado en su camino y misión, el eterno héroe intentaba ignorar la presencia de la mano de la doncella en la suya; la placida y maravillosa sensación de su tersa piel sobre en sus dígitos, la cual despertaba en su interior una fuerte devoción, desconcertándolo por completo al no poder discernir como había hecho en épocas pasadas si aquellos que experimentaba era por estar en contacto nuevamente con la esencia de su fallecida amada, o eran propias de su convivencia con la joven aristócrata, llenándolo de confusión, pues temía que aquel sentir que padecía, el cual había sido el responsable de sus años de sufrimiento.

Navi no podía borrar la sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios al estudiar la interacción entre los Hylianos, más sus indagaciones se detuvieron en el momento en que comenzó a experimentar como la temperatura del lugar se elevaba rápidamente al tiempo que una oscura presencia comenzaba a rodear el recinto. Sabiendo su misión instintivamente voló hasta el guerrero mientras la coloración de su aura se tornaba en profundo amarillo mostrando su estado de animo mientras que forzaba sus cuerdas vocales a funcionar. Escuchando la voz de aviso de

su compañera sin perder, tiempo Link soltó la mando de la doncella comenzando a buscar con su mirada el peligro que los acechaba. Largos segundos pasaron cuando las profunda vibraciones azotaron el cráter, la imponente fuerza de los movimientos telúricos causaba fuertes deslaves de rocas, aumentado la fluencia de la lava volcánica así como creando fuertes erupciones de fuego.

Imposibilitada para mantener su equilibrio, en una acto reflejo por protegerse la aristócrata se recargo sobre el dorso de una larga estructura de roca, tratando de soportar el violento movimiento. Notando como la parte superior de donde estaba recargada la princesa comenzaba agrietarse, preocupada Navi llamó al héroe mientras trataba inútilmente de ayudar a la joven a alejarse. Incapaz de moverse debido la violencia de los temblores, Zelda instintivamente cubrió su cabeza al tiempo que con terror observaba como la piedra comenzaba a hacerse pedazos. Ante el inminente peligro, reaccionando rápidamente el caballero liberó su broquel mientras atrapaba el cuerpo de la dama contra suyo, alzando su escudo sobre ellos. El sonido del metal al ser impactado por las rocas resonaba en los tímpanos de la futura regente, mas el retumbar se había desvanecido por completo para ella, dejándola escuchar solamente los fuertes y veloces latidos de su corazón al apreciar la comprometida postura en la que se hallaba con su guardián.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, Link mantenía con firmeza la posición de su broquel, asegurándose que los desechos y piedras no los lastimaran. Ante la quietud del ambiente y la falta del ruido, confiando en que había pasado el peligro lentamente bajo su escudo, al tiempo que posaba sus pupilas sobre la doncella apreciando hasta ese momento la comprometida postura en la que se encontraban. En su afán de defenderla la había apresado con su cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas se entrelazaran, presionando su pecho contra el suyo, mientras uno de sus brazos había rodeado su cintura, al tiempo que las delicadas manos de las joven había atrapado bajos su dígitos la tela de su sayo, separando sus rostros por escasos centímetros; Haciéndolo apreciar en aquel momento el claro resplandor de las emociones que cubrían aquellas cristalinas pupilas, las cuales reflejaban aquel deseo, el mismo anhelo que lo había estado invadiendo, el cual comenzaba a dominarlo. Sin poder apartar su vista, absorto en el semblante de la joven mujer que se haya frente a él, siguió con sus pupilas el sutil, pero sensual movimiento de la doncella al aprisionar su labio inferior con sus incisivos, aumentado el calor que invadía sus venas, impulsando la necesidad de acortar aquella tormentosa separación de los suyo. Embelesada, experimentando como su mundo se centraba en aquel momento, en ese instante, nerviosa la princesa aumento su agarre sobre la tela, mientras hacia uno de sus característicos gestos de nerviosismo, aprisionando el borde de su boca entre sus dientes, tratando de contener la ansiedad que crecía dentro ella, la que la incitaba a acercar su rostro, a eliminar aquella separación, y unirse en una íntima caricia con su guardián.

\- Bueno tortolitos piensan besarse o vamos pasar todo el día aquí parados -

Alarmado por la aguda voz de la diminuta hada, haciendo acopio de su voluntad, cerrando sus ojos el caballero se separó de la princesa, mientras en su mente se maldecía así mismo, sin saber en realidad la causa de su decepción, si esta era por la acción que estaba apunto de cometer o el hecho de que esta no se hubiera realizado.

Mortificada, Zelda bajo su vista mientras intentaba controlar la fuerte tormenta de emociones que la dominaba, entre ellas la confusión que se había apoderado de su mente, ya que podía escuchar aún las palabras del guerrero donde le había aclarado perfectamente que entre ellos no podía haber ningún tipo de relación sentimental, ya que él estaba eternamente enamorado de su diosa. Mas no podía olvidar como aquellos zafiros iris reflejaban el mismo deseo que ella sentía. Lo cual la desconcertaba, ya que ella misma se había hecho la promesa de no lastimar al eterno héroe, sabiendo perfectamente que su convivencia entre ellos solo dependía de completar la misión de que les habían encomendado las diosas y nada más. Que al final de aquella travesía ambos regresarían a sus respectivos mundos, ella a su jaula de oro y él… Aquella eterna soledad, siempre aguardando entre las sombras, hasta el día en que su misión terminara, que llegara su descanso para reunirse por fin el su amada. No deseando mostrar el dolor que causaban estos pensamientos en ella, la aristócrata se irguió ocultando su pesar bajo aquella mascara de impasividad y parsimonia que sabía utilizar perfectamente, al tiempo que se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez la necesidad de ella y el no olvidar la razón de su estar, de su misión en ese momento.

Ante la intranquila y extraña reacción de los Hylianos, Navi cuestionó por un momento si su actuar había sido el correcto, el cual se había basado en el instinto de proteger al eterno paladín quien ya había pasado suficiente sufrimiento. Quien no necesitaba volver atravesar por aquel calvario, el cual estaba segura que lo consumiría por completo, pero ahora que valoraba la situación no podía evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento, al contemplar el benéfico cambio que provocaba la presencia de la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, haciéndola preguntarse si realmente aquella unión seria tan devastadora como siempre lo había imaginado. Ansiosa por descubrir más sobre la situación, la pequeña hada se posó sobre la cabeza de la doncella al tiempo que miraba con picardía a su antiguo compañero mientras comenzaba a formular en su mente un plan para conocer realmente las intenciones reales del perpetuo paladín.

\- Si hubiera sabido que te molestarías tanto, mejor no hubiera dicho nada. Prometo no entrometerme la próxima vez - Manifestó en burla la sílfide, mientras se acomodaba en su nueva percha disfrutando como el lenguaje corporal del guerrero cambiaba con sus palabras. Apreciando como sus hombros se tensaban y el rubor de su rostro se pronunciaba.

\- ¡Navi! - Gruño el héroe en advertencia el nombre del sílfide, intentando mostrar su molestia al tiempo que se volteaba, tratando de contener la furia y el abochornamiento que le provocaba.

\- Como siempre te la pasas pregonando sobre tu eterno amor a tu Diosa, creí que era prudente detenerte. Aunque en realidad, creo que ya es hora que saques toda es frustración contenida, miles de años de celibato no son buenos para nadie - continuo comentando la pequeña hada, gozando de la fuerte reacción que estaba obteniendo, ya pocas veces tenía la oportunidad no solo de molestar al caballero, así como sabía que si lograba enojarlo lo suficiente este acabaría revelando sus verdaderas emociones, una característica que lo había metido en problemas en el pasado y que con el tiempo había aprendido a controlar.

\- ¡Por las Diosas Navi, si dices una palabra más!… ¡Juró que te meteré en una botella! – exclamó completamente sobre saltado, sintiendo como la paciencia comenzaba abandonarlo, mientras que el color de su sonrojo se extendía por todos su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, pero si solo estoy diciendo la verdad, la princesa esta bonita, no me puedes negar que no sientes atracción por ella, serás todo un caballero Link, pero no dejas de ser un hombre. - replicó triunfante su más poderoso alegato, regocijándose internamente al ver como sus vocablos no solo creaba el efecto que ella deseaba, sino al sentir por medio de su empatía como estos también esto ejercían su poder sobre la aristócrata quien, había permanecido silente. Sabiendo que había llegado el momento final, preparándose para huir si era necesario, la pequeña hada continuo con su retahíla.

\- Y uno muy pasional; Ya que si no fuera así, no tendrías ese deseo de …-

\- ¡Basta de una buena vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres que diga?! ¡¿Qué me atrae?!, Si lo hace, para mi ha dejado de ser una simple niña, una obligación más, pero no por ello puedo corresponder a estas emociones, ambos sabemos en lo que puede escalar una simple atracción física, lo que pasaría; Ella al final tiene que seguir con su vida… Un mundo al cual yo no pertenezco, donde esto solo acabaría causando más daño y dolor. - Manifestó el caballero a voz abierta, dejando a un lado toda concesión, expresando no solo con esas palabras sino también con su leguaje corporal parte de su sentir.

Incrédula al oír el arrebato del su antiguo amigo, la pequeña hada abandono su lugar para volar hasta él, deteniéndose frente a su rostro contemplando por primera vez aquel mar de emociones que siembre había guardado celosamente el paladín. Comprendiendo hasta aquel momento la profundidad del daño que había recibido, que había tenido que soportar, la cual seguía atormentándolo, destrozándolo internamente.

-Link yo… -

\- Esta bien Navi, olvídalo… Debemos seguir. -

Dolida, sin saber como disculparse la nereida solo observaba con abatimiento como el eterno héroe, el joven que había sido como un hermano para ella se alejaba dándole la espalda, sabiendo que el tormento que ahora lo aprisionaba había sido por su causa, por su estúpido juego. Había prendido las llamas de un hoguera que no pudo controlar, saliendo no solo ella lastimada sino también él, a quien apreciaba más que su propia vida. Entendiendo en aquel momento que ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Molesta consigo misma, herida por sus propias acciones, regreso hasta donde se hallaba la aristócrata, la cual había guardado quietud todo momento.

Aturdida Zelda no podía comprender todo lo que había escuchado, una parte de ella, se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo al saber, al conocer que su protector tenía sentimiento hacía ella, aunque fuera solamente una atracción física. El siempre hecho de saber que él la consideraba más que una obligación, que ya no la veía como un estorbo, como una simple chiquilla, sino como una mujer, una deseable fémina, la hacían sentirse alagada, más que ello jubilosa. Pero el saber que este no pensaba en actuar ante aquellas emociones, que no deseaba involucrarse con ella de alguna manera, la destrozaba por completo. De que servía saber que la apreciaba, para al final nunca poder cumplir su anhelo, uno que hasta ese momento ni ella misma comprendía por completo. Resignada y entendiendo que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, sin saber como actuar la futura regente se limitó solo a seguir al paladín en la peligrosa misión que les esperaba.

La entrada del templo se hallaba cerrada por una extraña pared de roca blanca, largos y extraños grabados cubrían el marco de granito blanquecino. Sorprendida de reconocer el emblema de la familia real, que era la trifuerza sobre la entrada, la joven se acercó hasta ella pasando su mano por el antiguo gravado apreciando la sensación de la pulida piedra sobre su mano.

\- Solo los que conocen las notas que alimentan el fuego del alma podrán pasar -

Leyó en voz alta la pequeña Hada, traduciendo a la aristócrata el escrito que había palpado. Azorada y confundida, cuestiono a sílfide sobre el lenguaje que había en traducido. La cual gustosa respondió que gracias a que las hadas habían sido creadas desde los tiempos de Hylia, ellas podían leer cualquier idioma, así como traducirlo a la perfección, incluso haciendo alarde que ella misma había ayudado al caballero a perfeccionar algunos de estos, también a practicarlo para evitar que perdiera su uso, y mantenerlos en existencia a pesar de que con el paso del tiempo algunos se había perdido.

Atento a la conversación, más no desenado ser parte de ella. Aún resintiendo no solo sus acciones sino la situación que había pasado, Link sacó de su alforja la azul ocarina, Llevándola hasta su labios, mientras en su mente comenzaba a recordar cada una de las notas, haciendo que el musical instrumento las reprodujera a la perfección con excelente precisión. Reaccionando ante la ancestral invocación, la pesada entada comenzó a levantarse mientras que un brillante resplandor la cubría. No deseando irrumpir las acciones de su protector, Zelda se apartó de la puerta permitiendo que la extraña, pero maravillosa sinfonía la llenara, creando una extraña sensación en su interior, como si alimentara una calidez en su alma, algo que la llamaba y le creaba confort.

\- Es hora -

Comando el paladín, sabiendo que en aquel momento debía dejar atrás sus emociones para concentrarse en su labor. Ya que una vez que cruzaran ese lumbral, su vida, la de la reencarnación de la diosa blanca correrían peligro y no podía fallar en su trabajo, no volvería a errar, realizaría su misión mantendría a la princesa con vida, cumpliría su promesa, asegurándole un futuro libre de la existencia de aquel mal.

\- Navi, Zelda… -

Ante el llamado del eterno guardián, entendiendo por completo el silencioso mensaje estaba al pronunciar sus nombres, dispuestas a continuar y confrontar los peligros que enfrentarían, sin perder tiempo, la pequeña hada se preparó para hacer su labor, mientras la aristócrata colocaba su mano sobre la empuñadura del florete, haciendo acopio de su valor para confrontar su propios miedos.

El sonido de las antorchas resonaba en el eco de la amplia estancia, activos ante la presencia de los intrusos en su hogar, enormes kesses abrieron sus ojos, mostrando sus rojas pupilas, mientras que abrían sus alas emprendiendo vuelo, abandonando su descanso, comunicándose entre ellos a través de largos y agudos chillidos. Ignorando por un instante la presencia de los voladores mamíferos, el caballero observó con detenimiento la entrada principal, apreciando los cambios que esta había sufrido con el tiempo, sorprendiéndose de ver como las principales estatuas de los ancestrales tótems que adornaban la cámara había desparecido por completo quedando solo vestigios de los mismos, quedando largas y profundas marcas de cubrían el muro.

\- Link, puedo sentir una oscura presencia en este lugar. Parece provenir de la cámara central -

Instruyo Navi, sin quietar su vista de los voladores animales, sabiendo que a pesar de su inofensiva apariencia, aquellas criaturas podían volverse viciosos enemigos, y mas cuando atacaban en grupo o prendían sus cuerpos en llamas. Ajena a sus alrededores, completamente absorta Zelda no podía apartar su vista de aquellos rastros, sintiendo como si una parte de ella fuera convocada por alguna extraña presencia. Confundida frunciendo el seño, dio un paso al frente, al tiempo que aquella sensación que experimentaba se hacía mas profunda, invocando en su mente la imagen de sulfurosos y rojizos ojos, mientras que las delgada, negra y reptiliana iris reflejaba el odio que había dentro ellos. La cual parecían complacidas por su presencia, creando un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, así como helaba su alma.

\- Por fin te encuentro -

Asustada sin poder ocultar su pánico, la doncella dio un paso atrás mientras giraba su rostro cerraba sus ojos intentado alejarse instintivamente aquella invocación que la había asediado.

Detectando el cambio de la energía de la habitación así como la presencia de aquella oscuridad a la cual no deseaba volver a confrontar, Navi llamó al paladín mientras ella intentaba calmar a la aristócrata, quien parecía haber caído en ataque de pánico. Respondiendo ante el urgente grito de su amiga, sin perder tiempo Link se acercó a la doncella, la cual al sentir su presencia trató de alejarse. Preocupado por aquel la atípica reacción el caballero la sujetó de los ante brazos la tiempo que buscaba su mirada, repitiendo su nombre. Mas para su profunda consternación al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el pálido y aterrado semblante de la princesa lo perturbo.

-Sabe que estoy aquí, él sabe que estoy aquí -

\- Zelda, tranquila. Escúchame, sigue mi voz… ¿Quién sabe que estas aquí? – Cuestiono angustiado sintiendo como la joven temblaba bajo sus manos, mientras repetía una y otra vez su dialogó.

\- Él, quien ha existido desde el inicio de los tiempos, la perpetua oscuridad… Sabe donde me encuentro y vendrá por mí - replicó la reencarnación de la diosa sin miramientos, hundida en el abismo de sus pensamientos.

Furioso, incrédulo y angustiado ante aquellas palabras, Link apretó sus dientes, tratando de controlar el mar de emociones que lo embargaba, sabiendo que en el aquel momento no podía hacer nada, mas que confortar a la joven, Link tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la princesa, obligando que aquellas opalinas pupilas a fijarse en las suyas.

\- No lo va hacer, no va a lastimarte… ¡Yo no lo permitiré! - declaró con devoción el eterno héroe – Cree en mi, Zelda, voy a protegerte, lo juro. -

Ante aquella apasionada afirmación, reconfortada por la presencia de su guardián, liberándose de la confusión que la atormentaba. Agradecida la futura regente solo pudo asentir, tratando de transmitir su entendimiento, No deseando seguir siendo una carga para el guerrero lentamente se apartó del héroe mientras trataba de cubrir su semblante bajo aquella antigua mascara de seguridad y complacencia que había creado durante su vida en el palacio, a pesar de que su alma seguía estremecida por aquella imagen y su presencia. Creando una fuerte sensación de pesar y angustia. Notando como el efecto de esta aseguraba a su protector de su estabilidad, quien engañado por aquella ilusión, retomó su lugar al frente del grupo insistiendo en continuar con su viaje.

Navi solo guardo silencio, no deseando expresar su preocupación, pues ella sabía por medio de su habilidad empática que la princesa no estaba del todo bien, así como aquel rostro que mostraba era una falsedad creada solo para apaciguar al héroe. Pero sabiendo que no lograría nada evidenciando a la joven, y que con ello solo provocaría más conflictos, deicidio por el momento guardaría silencio, ya que no quería volver a crear una escena, así como sabía que tendrían peores problemas si no sé concentraban.

Haciendo a un lado su sentir la sílfide marco al paladín sobre el peligro de los Keese, quien inmediatamente sacó de su carcaj su arco, cargándolo con una saeta, mientras seguía lentamente el movimiento de los animales. Preparando su tiró el guerrero esperó pacientemente, liberando con maestría la sagita, la cual atravesó el cielo derribando de un solo golpe ambos enemigos. Con el camino libre Link llamó a sus aliadas, mientras comenzaba a subir las escalinatas del templo, llegando al piso superior dirigiéndose a la puerta de metal de su izquierda que los llevaría la cámara que conducía hacia el centro del templo, donde se hallaba el cuarto que habitaba el dragón maestro, en cual sabía que contraría a la saga del templo. Más para su frustración, al poner su mano sobre el picaporte notó como esta no se movía al haber sido asegurada con llave. Maldiciendo su suerte y odiando realmente lo que proseguiría, que sería recorrer el largo camino a través de las minas hasta llegar por otra entrada la habitación principal. Sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción, caminó hasta el otro lado del pasillo a la siguiente puerta.

Incompresible ante la frustración de su protector, la regente solo se limitó a seguirlo, cuestionándose internamente su valor en aquellos momentos, ya que no podía evitar sentir que al estar en aquel lugar ponía en riesgo la vida del paladín así como de la pequeña hada, quien hasta el momento no se había separado de su lado, compartiendo su quietud. Apreciando su presencia, ayudándola a mantenerse enfocada en sus actuales prioridades.

Odiando como el rechinido de las bisagras oxidadas de metal erizaba su piel, intentando controlar el escalofrió que recorría su espalda, preocupado el caballero ingresó con lentitud al siguiente cuarto, encontrando para su sorpresa como el calor había deteriorado por completo la entrada de las minas, doblando algunas de las vigas que sostenían las viejas plataformas de metal, así como la aparición de normes estanques de lava que cubrían parte de las zonas de transito de los rieles.

\- Debemos subir hasta la segunda plataforma -

Manifestó el paladín, mientras observa con detenimiento el lugar sabiendo que el usual camino que utilizaría estaba bloqueado por un pozo de roca fundida, dejando como opción el utilizar dos descabelladas rutas, siendo la primera el acceder por la otra entrada a los túneles y guiarse entre el laberinto de ellos hasta el siguiente nivel o la segunda que consistía en usar parte de su equipo para escalar la muralla y las barras de metal herrumbroso hasta llegar a la plataforma que los conduciría al camino más rápido hasta su objetivo. Sabiendo que realmente la segunda opción sería la mejor, pero más peligrosa para la aristócrata, se detuvo por completo analizando con cuidado su decisión; Siguiendo la mirada del héroe, Zelda observó con detenimiento el camino que marcaba, temiendo solo por un instante la idea de trepar aquel escabroso muro y las roñosas vigas, regañándose así misma por su infantil comportamiento, ya que desde que había aceptado acompañar al guerrero en su travesía, conocía los riesgos a los que podía enfrentarse, y no era momento de comportarse como una asustada chiquilla.

Apreciando como su protegida había entendido su predicamento, sabiendo realmente que su siguientes acciones, dependerían completamente de la resolución que ella tomara.

\- ¿Crees poder hacerlo? – Cuestionó el paladín mientras se preparaba mentalmente para resivir cualquiera de las respuestas posibles a su pregunta.

Sintiendo un momento de osadía, sin querer ser una carga para el guerrero, apresurada aceptó, sorprendido por completo al caballero. quien contento de ver su determinación sin perder el tiempo liberó de su alforja el clawshot. Apuntado a la barra de contención lateral del andamio, activando el mecanismo, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa al percibir como las garras del equipo había aprisionado su objetivo, permitiéndoles continuar con su plan. Incrédula Navi que en realidad no esta muy segura de la idea se separó de la joven, cuestionándose de la salud metal de sus acompañantes, ya que no deseaba tomar parte en la situación en la cual estaba casi segura que alguno de ellos saldría lastimado. Aburrida comenzó a observar a sus alrededores, ignorando por completo la simple lección que le daba el paladín a la aristócrata para lograr subir por aquella murada, deteniendo por un instante su mirada en una de las oscuras entradas de las minas. Intrigada por la penumbra de la cueva sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse a ella, fijo su vista, tratando de expandir sus sentidos, cuando para su absoluta sorpresa un extraño reflejo se movió entre la sombras asustándola. Confundida, talló sus ojos, para volver a afianzar su mirada, esperando, pero cuando pensaba que todo había sido parte de su imaginación nuevamente el brusco movimiento volvió a repetirse al tiempo que un par de brillantes y rojizas pupilas de manifestaban.

\- ¡Lizalfos! -

Anunció con apuró la sílfide tomando su lugar a lado de la princesa, quien ante su llamada soltó la cadena de metal que utilizarían para escalar, posando su manos sobre la empuñadura de su acero. Preparado para defender a la futura regente, Link desenvaino la espada maestra, al tiempo que los enormes reptiles aparecían en el centro de la habitación dejando salir agudos rugidos mientras avanzaban en sus bípedas patas.

Contando solo la presencia de tres criaturas dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa que le había hechos a la doncella, sin temor, el caballero encaró a los formidables lagartos haciendo que concentrara su atención sobre él. Deseosa de poder ayudar a su protector temiendo que pudiera volver a ser mordido por aquellas toxicas mandíbulas, trató de dar un paso la frente, más la segura e imperativa figura de la azul hada la detuvo por completo, quien solo se limito a decirle que confiara en él y que esperaran.

Ansiosos por destruir a su presa, el grupo de reptiles se abalanzó contra el héroe, quien en un solo instante esquivo las filosas garras y dientes de sus oponentes, haciéndolos desplazarse lejos de la entrada donde aguardaban sus aliadas. Indignados ante su fallo el líder de aquel grupo desesperado arremetió usando su cola como arma, la cual fue bloqueada por la vaina del la espada sagrada. Ante la fracaso de su superior, en coordinación el segundo ofidio trató de embestir al caballero, quien haciendo uso de uno acrobático movimiento esquivo la agresividad, al tiempo que el tercer lagarto trataba de apresarlo con sus mandíbulas.

Temerosa de la situación Zelda trató de gritar el nombre de su guardián, pero antes poder alertarlo desde la profundidad de una de las grutas cercana a ella emergió un cuarto Lizalfo. Su brillante y rojizas escamas contrastaban por completo a la de sus demás compañeros, él cual no presto ningún atención a la batalla que estaban teniendo sus compañeros, centrando sus frías y sulfurosas pupilas sobre la reencarnación de la diosa blanca. Paralizada por un instante, sin saber como reaccionar, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de su victima, el reptil abrió sus mandíbula atacando a la joven. Mas antes de que estas pudieran hacer contacto con la doncella un fuerte resplandor cubrió por completo la visión de la criatura de sangre fía, la cual adolorida y aturdida agitó su cabeza, tratando de recuperar su visión mientras que temblorosa Navi se posaba sobre el hombro de la aristócrata intentando recuperar por un momento sus fuerzas.

\- No podre volver a repetir ese truco, debes usar tu espada – Indicó la pequeña hada, regularizando sus inspiraciones, sabiendo que su supervivencia dependerían de la habilidad de combate de la doncella.

\- Nunca antes la he usado en combate – replicó aprensiva la princesa, notando como aquel monstruoso ser, volvía a fijar su mirada sobre ella. Levantando la comisura de sus labios mostrando aquella mortífera línea de filoso dientes.

\- Yo te ayudare, sigue mis indicaciones – comandó la nereida, mientras volvía a tomar vuelo colocándose frente la doncella y el terrible entre.

Desconociendo la precaria situación en la que se hallaban sus aliadas, notando la debilidad en uno de los movimientos de sus adversarios, esperando con paciencia al siguiente ataque de los ofidios, apretó su dígitos, mientras observaba como nuevamente aquel grupo comenzaba a desplazarse. Bloqueando la primera acción con su aceró, girando su cuerpo, el caballero, movió el ángulo de su brazo y con su certero estoque atravesó la garganta del segundo lagarto, al tiempo que usaba su cuerpo como escudo de la embestía del tercero. Furiosos ante la perdida de su integrante, los enormes reptiles volvieron abrir sus mandíbulas mostradnos sus bífidas lenguas mientras rugían ferozmente.

Usando el grito de sus aliados como distractor, el rojo quelonio arremetió contra la doncella, quien estaba vez, confiando en sus habilidades y la de su compañera encaró con valentía al terrible ser. Leyendo perfectamente los movimientos del pesado reptil, Navi instruyo a la joven a esquivar la primera envestida, apremiándola a volver a colocarse en defensa, mientras el enojado ser, usaba su cola en una segunda agresión. Siguiendo el comando de la hada, Zelda alzó la vaina de su florete, usándola como broquel deteniendo el impacto de las escamosa articulación resintiendo la fuerza de este. Irritado por la habilidad de contrarrestar sus movimientos, el bermellón lagarto abrió uso una de sus patas atrapando con sus talones la botas de la regente haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Angustiada Navi, clamó el nombre de la doncella indicándole que rodara por el suelo, esquivando levemente la serie de zarpadas que la perseguían. Intentando volver a incorporase, usando su agilidad Zelda trató de nivelarse al tiempo que giraba, pero ante su vulnerable posición, no deseando perder su ventaja usando su cola como látigo, el ofidio golpeó a la regente aventándola contra el suelo haciéndola perder el agarre de su arma. Dispuesto a eliminar su presa abrió sus amplias mandíbulas avanzándose en un mortal ataque. Sin darse por vencida, en una desesperada acción, la aristócrata volvió a tomar su acero, girando rápidamente su cuerpo usando su hoja como protección atravesándolo de manera horizontal entre las fauces de su contrincante. Impulsada por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, comenzó a lucha contra el peso de su enemigo. El cual coloco sus filosas garras sobre el afilado hierro, empujando el punzo cortante objeto hacia su victima, tratando de liberara su mandíbulas. Ignorando el terrible ardor y dolor que corría por su mano, al sentir como la triangular vaina de su arma se clava en la palma de su mano creando una profunda herida, haciendo acopio de toda su resistencia, apretó con mayor fuerza su acero, mientras peleaba por alejar aquellas hileras de dientes de su rostro.

Ante el angustiado llamado de Navi, apreciando por primera vez la situación de la princesa, sintiendo como la furia y el coraje llenaban sus venas, sin contemplaciones Link despertó la magia de la espada sagrada, mientras flexionaba su rodillas ya acomodaba su cuerpo, permitiendo que el antiguo poder de su acero se unía a su aura. Ante la abierta postura de su contrincante, los reptiles arremetieron, esperando a que ambos lagartos estuvieran a su alcance sin perder su concentración haciendo uso de una de sus técnicas legendarias, liberó la fuerza de su ataque, girando todo su cuerpo creando con esta acción un brillante astro de luz que atravesó el campo de batalla. Pocos segundos pasaron para que el cuerpo mutilado a la mitad de los ofidios cayeran al suelo, mientras que el terrible lagarto que yacía sobre la soberana cesó por completo su ataque, mientras que su cabeza que había alzado tras liberarse en su último ataque, se despendía de su largo cuello.

Aterrada y sorprendida Zelda se arrastro alejándose de los restos de su enemigo, mientras que sorprendida alzaba su mirada apreciando por primera vez la postura de su guardián, quien en aquel momento, había cambiado por completo su semblante, donde sus pupilas brillaban con el frió brillo de la ancestral magia que infundía tanto su espada como su alma, reflejadas por el letal brillo de la vaina de la espada sagrada que reaccionaba ante la voluntad de su amo, mientras su túnica parecía resplandecer con el color de las llamas, creando sobre él la etérea imagen por la cual se habían escrito todas las leyendas.

 **Notas de autor : Hola a todos, quiero a gracederle a quienes han continuado dejando sus maravillosos comentarios, a mi amiga Goddess Artemiss por todo su apoyo, así como Pirata Eli-sama Nohansen Hyrul, a Niakuru, Diana AZ, Loveless, Yahab, Klyvan, Itziam-Hime.**

 **Mil gracias por sus criticas y palabras, auqnue no lo crean son las que me estimulan a continuar escribiendo esta maravillosa historia, a la cual por petición de ustedes le he dado un par de cambios a mi trama inicial, para adelantar el romance entre nuestros protagonistas. Así como invito a todos lo que estan leyendola a dejarme sus opiniones.  
**

 **Sin más que decir, les agradesco a todos por su infinitó apoyo y nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE:**

 ** _"_** _ **No existe mayor angustia que perder aquello que no sabíamos que teníamos ..."** _

Sin poder aportar su vista de aquella imponente figura, la reencarnación de la deidad, al sentir aquellos frías pupilas posarse sobre ella, perdiendo la capacidad de jalar oxígeno ha sus pulmones, dominada por aquella presencia, la joven doncella solo contemplaba en silencio la imagen del héroe legendario.

Impávido, Link recorrió con sus pupilas a su protegida, frunciendo su cejas al notar las salpicaduras de la sangre de su enemigo sobre su rostro y ropajes, dándole un momento de calma al recordarse que no había recibido daño alguno. Mas su tranquilidad desvaneció lentamente al notar la postura de la aristócrata, la cual no había hecho ningún indicio por incorporarse. Preocupado trató de acercársele, apreciando como con cada paso que daba, la doncella se alejaba de él, aumentando por completo su desasosiego.

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda guiada por sus instintos, al notar como aquel letal guerrero se acercaba hacía ella, dejando que el miedo la guiase, trató de alejarse, intentando mantener aquella distancia que los que separaba. Sintiendo como los erráticos latidos de su corazón aumentaban y su respiración se entre cortaba, mientras que la adrenalina fluía por sus venas. Al tiempo que con sus temblantes y heridos dígitos intentaba sujetar la empuñadura de su acero.

Link gesticuló en su rostro su sorpresa al apreciar la delgada y triangular punta del florete contra su pecho, la cual temblaba levemente, mostrando el temor de su dueño. Pensando rápidamente en sus opciones, consternado con cautela siguió con su mirada la extensión del arma, hasta llegar la mano de la doncella, la cual a pesar de la profunda y sangrante herida sostenía con la mayor firmeza que podía musitar su espada. Sintiendo un dejo de orgullo al saber que al aristócrata comenzaba a mostrar su valía y determinación a pesar del temor que la invadía. Aún preocupado, calculando sus siguientes opciones, lentamente para no asustar a la princesa, el caballero alzó uno de sus manos llevándola hasta sostener la filosa y delgada vaina. Notando como aquellas opalinas pupilas seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Notando como aquella frialdad y fiereza abandonaba los cristalinos iris del paladín, retomando su usual gentileza. Aquel cálido brillo zafiro que llamaba su alma, que la hacia olvidar por completo su estatus social y el momento en el que se encontraban.

\- Zelda, soy yo tranquila-

Derrotada ante aquella pasiva y suave voz, escuchando los tonos de inquietud en ella, controlando por completo su temor, comenzó a bajar sus arma, mientras en su mente se regocijaba ante la realización de saber que quien se hallaba frente a ella no era aquel letal ser, sino su fiel protector, el caballero que había jurado protegerla.

\- Link -

Notando como la princesa se relajaba, bajando su arma, sin perder tiempo pero con controlados y fluidos movimientos el héroe se acercó a esta ella, tomando con una de sus manos la empuñadura del florete, mientras que con gentileza sujetaba su herida articulación ayudándola a levantarse, no deseando lastimarla. No queriendo volver a caer en el error de volver a quedar demasiado cerca de la joven, dio un paso atrás mientras, posaba sus pupilas sobre la herida palma. Sabiendo que era imperativo, limpiar la herida para poder ver el sustentable daño, con un rápido movimiento clavó la punta del delgado acero sobre la superficie de roca, mientras liberaba de su agarre la mano de la princesa apara buscar entre su alforja, los ungüentos y vendas que llevaba en ella.

Intrigada pero no deseando estorbar en ese momento Navi solo contemplaba la interacción entre ellos, completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos intentando analizar la reacción de la princesa, ya que por su empatía sabia perfectamente que la doncella no había sido presa del pánico, al contrario había reconocido al guerrero más su presencia le había causado un inmenso temor, para después volver a retomar aquella confianza y tranquilidad. Una extraordinaria y rauda transformación, una que la había puesto a cuestionarse sobre la salud mental de la aristócrata.

Intentando controlar los acelerados latido de su corazón, la princesa llevó su lastimada mano hasta su pecho, cubriendo la adolorida articulación con la otra, mientras observaba con atención como el eterno guerrero sacaba de su alforja una venda y un pequeño frasco. Ante la atenta invitación del caballero, aún apenada y un poco temerosa, confiando en la claridad de aquellas pupilas, mientras se recordaba así misma que el hombre que yacía frente a ella no le haría daño, extendió su extremidad lentamente. Ignorando por completo la tormenta de emociones que cubrían a su protegida, el caballero vertió un poco de la pócima verde sobre la palma, permitiendo que el refrescante y curativo líquido hiciera su efecto, limpiando la profunda herida permitiéndole examinar con mayor cuidado el corte. Sintiendo como el alivio llenaba a su ser al apreciar que a pesar de lo hondo de la lesión esta no había creado daño permanente, así como no sería necesario suturarla. Ante la punzante sensación del elixir, sin poder evitar mostrar su molestia la joven, cerró sus ojos mientras atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes intentando por medio de aquel gesto acallar cualquier sonido.

Escuchando el suave quejido de futura regente, Link subió su mirada, recriminándose por su acciones. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, volvió a concentrarse en su trabajado, comenzando a vendarla lentamente, tratando de tener el mayor cuidado posible de no lastimar a su protegida, asegurándose de que el ungüento de preparación cubriera perfectamente la herida, sujetándola de manera firme pero cómoda, permitiéndole tomar su movilidad.

\- Esto será suficiente por ahora – manifestó el paladín terminando de atar el apósito.

\- Gracias – pronunció la aristócrata apartándose rápidamente de la presencia del guerrero, intentando ocultar sus emociones, mientras deseaba poder poner en orden aquella tormenta que la estaba asediando.

Confundido y ligeramente sentido por la reacción de la doncella, haciendo aun lado aquel sentimiento que crecía en su interior. Inspiró profundamente mientras volvía su concentración. No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo en aquel lugar, debía continuar con su camino, aún estaban en una peligrosa situación, abiertos al ataque de cualquier enemigo.

Aún sin comprender bien la razón del actuar de la joven, preocupada, Navi se volvió a postrar sobre su cabeza, sintiendo un leve mareo al apreciar de imprevisto la tempestad de emociones que cubrían a la aristócrata. Quien bajo aquel serio semblante conciliaba la fuerte batalla interna en la que estaba siendo sometida, una en la cual nunca había pensado encontrarse. Sin saber la reacciones y el daño que causan sus acciones en aquel momento Zelda, solo trataba de alejar el temor que la había inundando, mientras silenciosamente se recordaba una y otra vez, que quien era el caballero, así como este jamás atentaría en hacerle daño.

Tras cerciorarse de que la garra y la cadena de metal siguieran sujetos, Link posó su mirada sobre su protegida, sintiendo un poco de preocupación ante su vacante semblante, angustiado buscó a la pequeña hada, quien al sentir la mirada del cabalero sobre ella, entendiendo la silenciosa pregunta solo levantó sus hombros mientras hacia una ademan desconocimiento, ya que ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que pasaba por la mente de la futura regente. No deseando perder más tiempo, llamó con paciencia a la aristócrata, quien parecía sumergida en su mundo ignorando por completo su voz, obligándolo a repetir sus acciones aumentando el volumen de su clamor. Ante el fuerte sonido, notando por primera vez, la seriedad en el rostro de su protector, maldiciéndose así misma por su falta, Zelda trató de mostrar una débil sonrisa, mas a pesar de su esfuerzo, en vez de calmar al paladín como ella esperaba, este solo la observaba con sobriedad.

\- Debemos continuar, ¿crees poder trepar? – cuestionó con paciencia el héroe, ocultando su sentir y concentrándose en la misión que tenían.

\- Creo que sí – respondió la princesa con un poco de aprehensión.

Intentando sentirse segura de sus siguientes acciones, tomó entre sus manos la cadena de metal, apretándola, mientras que haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que podía comenzó a halar el peso de su cuerpo, intentaba conseguir algún punto de apoyo con la punta de sus botas sobre la escalpada pared de piedra. Habiendo ascendido con esta extraña técnica considerablemente, dispuesta a seguir su camino la joven, acomodó su mano mientras volvía a tensar sus dígitos sobre los eslabones de metal, apretando sus dientes al percibir como con aquel movimiento la herida de su palma protestaba, volviendo a comenzar su sangrado haciéndola perder su agarre. Resintiendo en un solo brazo el completo peso su cuerpo, el cual cansado por el sobre uso, sin poder aguantar más su contracciones, el bíceps se destenso, haciéndola caer. Atemorizada vocalizó su miedo, imaginado el impacto que sostendría. Mas para su absoluta sorpresa, un par de brazos la atraparon, acunándola contra un fuerte y solida estructura, protegiéndola.

Confundida lentamente alzo sus pupilas notando la cálida y segura mirada del paladín.

\- Por las diosas, Gracias Link por un momento creí que moría- Manifestó la pequeña hada, quien se había sujetado de la caballera de la joven, durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Exagerada, tu puedes volar – replicó el guerrero con mordacidad, mientras ayudaba a la doncella a pararse y retomar su equilibrio.

\- Eso no significa que no haya tenido miedo, así que deja de burlarte. ¡Te odio! – exclamó molesta la azul nereida, sorprendiendo por completo con sus palabras a la reencarnación de la diosa.

\- Mentira, me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí. Ya que tu y yo sabemos que nunca has podido encontrar a otro espécimen mas atractivo y maravilloso que yo – contestó el paladín con firmeza y picardía, mientras hacia un exagerado gesto fingiendo su vanidad.

\- En tus sueños tal vez, quien podría encontrar atractivo a un sujeto que es siglos mayor que yo, y tendría la edad para ser mi bis abuelo. Además querido, eres tu quien ha quedado prendado de mi hermosura –

Sorprendida al inició, pero no pudiendo guardar la compostura ante la cómica y desmesurada riña que estaba teniendo el paladín con la hada. Sin poder mantenerse callada comenzó a reír, olvidando por completo todas sus angustias y preocupaciones. Indignados por la ser la causa hilaridad del princesa, enojados ambos aludidos posaron sus frías miradas en la aristócrata fingiendo por completo su molestia, ocultando Link su satisfacción al ver como la luz regresaba a las opalinas pupilas de la regente.

\- Por la diosas, primero tu y ahora ella… ¿Qué hice para mecer esto? – dramatizo por completo la pequeña hada.

\- Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo, ambos se veían tan infantiles – sé disculpo la princesa, tratando de controlarse.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes en contra de mi edad?, primero que son muy viejo y ahora que soy un niño… Si no fuera por que son mis amigas estaría seguro de que solo me quieren por mi inmortalidad y juventud. - Replicó completamente serio el guerrero, uniendo la princesa a la amigable garata que habían creado.

Sin saber como contestar aquella impugnación, sintiendo como se enrojecían sus mejillas, Zelda trató de articular palabras para su defensa, más cualquier frase que llegaba a su mente era desechada temiendo que su respuesta fuera impropia y causara una riña.

\- A decir verdad sin tu apuesta imagen no eres nada héroe, quien contaría historias de un abuelo atrapado en el cuerpo de un niñato – manifestó en forma sarcástica la nereida, intercediendo por la futura regente.

\- Navi, basta eso no es muy amble – Interpuso la doncella, saliendo a defensa de su protector, sorprendiendo por completo al caballero y la sílfide quienes habían seguido sumergidos en su juego.

Sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su amiga y tranquilizar a la princesa, Link se acercó hasta la noble tomando su lastimada mano, notando como los vendajes se oscurecían ante la presencia de la abierta herida.

\- Es solo un juego Zelda, tranquila. Sé que Navi no piensa eso, además de que tu belleza es superior -

Contestó con tranquilidad el caballero mientras terminaba de examinar los vendajes, ignorando por completo como sus palabras afectaban a la aristócrata. Guardando silencio, la pequeña hada no podía evitar cambiar de color en su brillo al sentir como el placer, el jubilo y la vergüenza emanaba de la elegida por las diosas, Así como las profundas emociones que evocaba el paladín, haciéndola cuestionarse si su amigo estaba consiente de aquellas emociones que inundaban su corazón.

Preocupado Link contemplaba el vendaje, cuestionándose la necesidad de cambiarlo, el cual no resistiría por mucho tiempo y menos si la articulación volvía hacer algún extenuante esfuerzo como había sido el de escalar por la cadena. Sintiendo como una parte de su interior se revolví al presenciar las marcas de sangre sobre la piel de la doncella, no deseando volver a tener esa imagen en su mente la cual le recordaba constantemente de la fragilidad de su protegida, la simplicidad de su vida y la facilidad con la que esta podía perderla. El miedo que había sentido al ver caer de aquella altura, la cual no había sido letal, pero podía donde haberse lastimado seriamente. Tomando una resolución, sabiendo que no podía volver a arriesgar la vida de la joven, mas era imperativo que era que llegaran con el sabio, sin perder tiempo, se colocó de espaldas frente a la doncella y con su fuerte y ágil movimiento sorprendiendo ambas la cargo sobre su espalda.

Sorprendida por la acción y el desbalance, en reflejó rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del paladín mientras sujetaba con sus piernas sus cintura. Un par de segundos pasaron cuando la realidad de sus acciones llegaron a su mente, aumentado el color en su rostro al apreciar la intima postura en la que se encontraba con el guerrero al cárgala, quien sin esfuerzo la sostenía sujetando sus piernas.

\- Necesito que te sujetes lo más firme que puedas -

Anuncio el paladín antes de comenzar con sus acciones de escalar la pared con ayuda de la cadena. Sintiendo como los fuertes músculos del guerrero se contraían con cada uno de sus expertos movimientos, flexionándose contra su cuerpo y estirándose, apreciando cada una de sus reparaciones así como su calor, mientras experimentaba la fricción de su propios ropajes contra los del guerrero en una intensa manera que despertaba con cada tacto, una ardiente llamarada en sus venas. Haciendo aumentar el palpitar de su corazón así como entre cortar su respiración. Intentando controlar aquel fulgor que la dominaban hundió su rostro en el hombro y el cuello del sayo, percibiendo como el único y especial aroma del héroe la inundaba, percatándose del movimiento de la contracción de los músculos de su cuellos que se movían bajo sus manos. Inundada por aquellos estímulos sin poder identificar el clamor que avivaba en ella, haciéndola inconscientemente aumentar la presión de su agarre. Desconociendo por completo como estos afectaban al legendario paladín, quien hacía todo lo posible por mantener su concentración en la tarea de subirlos ambos a la plataforma de metal.

Sintiendo un ligero alivio, al sentir la metálica estructura bajo su mano, haciendo acopio de sus fuerza, usando todo el poder de sus músculos obligó a su cuerpo a subir con cuidado por la base terminando su acensó. Ante la seguridad del andamio, lentamente ayudo a la joven a abajar de su espalda, apreciando como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo despertando aquel ardor que había yacido por siglos. Obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos, mientras luchaba contra la sensación que producían las manos de la doncella al abandonar su cuello, recorriendo lentamente con sus dígitos su piel, hasta ajar la tela de su túnica, aumentando con cada una de sus acciones aquel anhelo. Maldiciéndose así mismo por su idea, al tiempo que batallaba por mantener la compostura y no mostrar realmente lo que sentía, Deteniendo el impulsó que dominaba por hacerlo voltear y tomar entres sus mano el cuerpo de la doncella, aprisionándolo contra el suyo, el sentir su aroma y su respiración unidos.

Intentado apaciguar y frenar aquel furor, Zelda se separó de su protector, poniendo tan necesitada distancia, intentando controlar aquel deseo que había crecido, que la llamaba y desconcertaba por completo. El cual fue amenguando lentamente, mientras se recordaba constantemente cual era su misión, pero sobre todas las cosas las palabras del héroe, su devoto amor por la diosa blanca. Recriminándose por su falta de convicción, de reserva ante los deseos del paladín, quien a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían convivido solo la veía como una alianza, una amistad, un persona más en su enorme mundo. Sin un ápice o connotación especial, solo era la princesa de aquella época a la que tenía que ayudar a recuperar su reino, con la cual lucharía contra aquel terrible ser, cumpliendo su trabajo.

\- Siento un fuerte presencia cerca de aquí –

Ante el anuncio de su compañera, tomando de nuevo su entereza, el eterno héroe recogió su arma mientras comenzaba a entrar por el túnel de la mina. Empeñado en continuar con su trayecto, temiendo inconscientemente al dueño de aquella oscura presencia que comenzaba a invadir el reciento, la cual solo podía ser dada por alguno de los lúgubres esbirros de su mortal enemigo. No deseando quedarse atrás, Zelda siguió al paladín intentado ignorar la extraña sensación que inundaba su ser, mientras experimentaba como su aura reaccionaba contra la extraña energía, la cual se le hacía de cierta forma familiar.

Preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiera esperarles, Link ingresó con calma a la siguiente habitación. La enorme cámara circular parecía deshabitada a simple vista, el viejo camino de roca había cedido con los movimientos de la actividad del volcán creando profundos precipicios donde se podía observar el fondo de roca de siguiente nivel y sus fosos de lava ardiente. Dejando como único paso un extraño camino de piedra que parecía deshacerse en cualquier instante, el cual conducía la única salida del lugar. Sabiendo que no había otro camino y que debían apresurarse, confiando en su suerte el caballero comenzó a cruzar el camino. Haciendo acopio de su valor, la aristócrata siguió los paso del guerrero, intentado alejarse de las orillas, y tratando de ignorar el sonido de las explosiones de fuego del piso inferior, las cuales resonaban entre el eco de las paredes. Sintiendo un poco de vértigo al notar la altura a la que se encontraban así como la oscuridad que cubría cada uno de los abismos, sin poder evitar controlar sus reflejos, la joven sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda con simple pensar de lo que pasaría se caía por alguno de aquellos agujeros.

\- Vamos Zelda puedes hacerlo –

Pronuncio la princesa en voz baja intentando animarse, mientras atravesaba aquella desafiante de estructura, caminado lo mas central posible, así como deteniéndose levemente para volver a tomar valor cerca de las prominentes estalagmitas y columnas de roca. Compartiendo el temor de la doncella, intentado apaciguarla la diminuta hada, solo murmuraba palabras intentándola distraerla lo suficiente para terminar de hacer su travesía. Mas a pesar del esfuerzo de Navi por reconfórtala, la futura regente no podía deshacerse de aquella extraña sensación que la invadía, la cual comenzaba a erizar lentamente su piel, haciendo fluir la adrenalina, acelerando su corazón.

-Cuidado – Anunció la sílfide con angustia la tiempo que un estruendoso Rugido resonaba, mientras aquella oscura presencia se condesaba, aumentando la actividad volcánica, haciendo que la estructura del volcán se sacudiera.

Alcanzando a escuchar la advertencia de su amiga, inmediatamente el caballero se volteó intentado asegurar a la doncella contra su figura. Al sentir el fuerte pero firme peso de la mano del paladín sobre su ante brazo, confundida la princesa alzó su vista, notando nuevamente como la mirada de su protector había cambiado por completo, regresando aquella frialdad e inhumanidad que la aterraban. Sin ser consiente de sus actos, siguiendo la necesidad de alejarse de aquellas pupilas, con rápido y ágil movimiento liberó su agarre, al tiempo que retrocedía.

Desconcertado por las acciones de su protegida, sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba ligeramente de su ser, el legendario héroe trató de retomar su equilibrio, mientras volvía a intentar volver a retomar su agarre sobre la doncella, mas al apreciar como aquellas opalinas pupilas lo observaban con tanta aprehensión, sintiendo como su corazón era estrujado en aquel momento, detuvo por completo sus acciones, desconociendo por completo las consecuencias que pagaría por ello.

Afectados por los terrible temblores, estalactitas y bloques de piedra que comenzaron a desprenderse de la bóveda, impactando con violencia sobre la suspendida superficie creando nuevas grietas. Intentado protegerse la reencarnación de la diosa blanca buscó refugio cerca de una de las columnas, aumentado la distancia entre ella y caballero, ignorando por completo la advertencia y la voz de la azul hada que intentaba guiarla en la dirección contraria.

Ante la presión de las rocas, usando su escudo como defensa, Link intentaba protegerse, luchando por mantener su balance, ante los oscilantes movimientos tectónicas, resintiendo el impacto de una de las enormes piedras, que lo hizo perder su equilibrio. Notando la caída postura de su protector, confundida la futura regente deseaba acercarse hasta su lado y ayudarlo, más el brillo de aquella mirada, creaba un terrible temor que la paralizaba por completo, haciéndola dudar.

\- Link cuidado -

Gritó preocupada Navi abandonando su puesto de guardia a alado de la doncella, para acercarse a su amigo, quien adelantado al notar la precaria situación en la que se hallaba giró su cuerpo sobre el suelo, esquivando los últimos escombros mientras intentaba incorporarse.

\- Yo estoy bien, cuida a Zelda – replicó apresuradamente el paladín, apreciando la preocupación de su vieja compañera.

\- Ella esta bien, tu me preocupas – espetó enojada la sílfide expresando su completo sentir.

\- No, algo esta mal, nunca la había visto verme con tanto temor, si no se tranquiliza no podré acercarme a ella – anunció el caballero mientras que con agilidad volvía esquivar las caídas piedras al tiempo que se cubría con su fiel broquel.

Comprendiendo en aquel momento lo que estaba sucediendo, siguiendo las ordenes del paladín, sin perder tiempo, la pequeña hada se acercó a la doncella, gritando en su diminuta voz el que se moviera y avanzaran hasta donde se haya el héroe, que debía seguir adelante, y llegar la salida de aquel lugar. A pesar las fuertes palabras de la sílfide, y de la razón que tenía esta, siendo aun presa del miedo que la inundaba la regente se negó por completo a avanzar, afianzando más su agarre sobre la estructura de piedra.

\- ¡Por todo lo sagrado!, ¡¿A qué demonios le temes?, si solo es Link! – cuestionó exaltada la nereida, sintiendo como la paciencia se agotaba dentro de ella.

Sin saber como contestar aquella pregunta, la cual estaba atormentándola en ese momento, cerrando sus ojos, cuestionándose así misma la razón de su actuar, la aristócrata solo podía ver en su mente la frialdad de aquellas pupilas, la fiereza de esos iris, que en vez de cargar aquel habitual brillo zafiro, se convertían en profundas, claras e implacables retinas; Las mismas que utilizaba su propio hermano.

\- Ese no es Link, él jamás me miraría de aquella forma… es… es como Zander – Replicó con vehemencia la doncella, alzando su voz, haciéndola aumentar en el eco de la habitación.

Incrédula y sin comprender bien las palabras de la aristócrata, Navi buscó respuesta en el caballero, quien se había quedado completamente paralizado al escuchar aquella comparación. Sintiendo como parte de su interior era consumido, llenándolo por primera vez de incertidumbre.

Más antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra, tras el terrible movimiento telúrico y la fuerte caída de las rocas, un terrible crujido resonó en la cueva al tiempo el suelo comenzaba a cuartearse abriendo terribles grietas, desplomando pedazos completos de piso. Aún sujeta a la estructura que la había resguardado y ayudado a mantener su equilibrio, la princesa aprisionó su cuerpo contra la estalagmita, mientras sentía como el suelo era sacudido. Milésimas de segundos de reconocimiento pasaron al apreciar como aquellas cuarteaduras aparecían frente ella, moviéndose con rapidez del el lugar donde reposaba. Sintiendo como la adrenalina y miedo comenzaba a inundarla, abriendo sus labios pronuncio el nombre de su protector, al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir como la fuerza de la de gravedad comenzaba a halarla mientras que el cumulo de piedra bajo ella se hundía.

Ante el agitado y aterrado gritó de su protegida, haciendo a un lado todas sus dudas y sin pensarlo, Link se incorporó, sintiendo como la angustia se apoderaba de su ser al contemplar la aterradora escena que estaba sucediendo frente a él. Luchando contra el tiempo mismo, dejándose guiar por su instinto, abandonando cualquier seguridad hacia su persona trató de alcanzar a la doncella, quien comenzaba a caer lentamente en aquel profundo hueco. Sin meditar las consecuencias de sus actos, cegado por la necesidad de salvar a la joven que en aquel momento simbolizaba tantas cosas para él, obligó a sus músculos a estirase, sin importa el daño que recibiera, mientras realizaba un desesperado movimiento por ayudarla.

Presa del vacío, sintiendo como el terror comenzaba a dominarla, no deseando darse por vencida, luchando por su vida, angustiada abandono la estructura donde se hallaba, tratando de avanzar, forzando a su cuerpo, a saltar en dirección del guerrero, alzando su articulación, extendiendo su brazo, intentado afianzarse a la mano del paladín. Tortuosos segundos pasaron, mientras que con pavor apreciaba como a pesar de su esfuerzo, sus dígitos no alcanzaban los del héroe, llenando su mente de pánico con el pensamiento de que no había logrado sujetarse. Sintiendo como las lágrimas llenaban sus pupilas, mientras daba una silenciosa suplicaba a las diosas por un milagro.

Dejando salir un fuerte gruñido al sentir como sus costillas impactaban contra el pedregoso suelo, haciendo acopio de todas su fortaleza, el inmortal paladín contrajo sus dígitos sobre la vendada muñeca de la doncella, mientras apretaba sus dientes y comandaba su otra mano a cerrarse sobre la áspera superficie de roca, ignorando por completo como su piel se raspaba con su esfuerzo, quedando suspendido en la orilla de piedra, mientras luchaba por mantener su agarre, sabiendo que no podía rendirse, había prometido protegerla y lo haría así fuera a costa de su propia vida.

Azorada, la doncella no podía dar credulidad a lo que veía, al sentir el fuerte y poderoso agarre del caballero sobre ella. Quien a pesar de las terribles palabras que había pronunciado, volvió a poner su propia vida en riesgo, por salvarla. Haciendo un colosal desplante de su propia voluntad el guerrero elegido por las diosa, trataba de mantener ambos a salvo, mientras en su mente buscaba la manera de llevar a la joven hasta la seguridad de la plataforma.

Notando el calvario al que estaba siendo sometido su protector, sin saber que hacer para ayudarlo, conmocionada y asustada, la princesa alzó sus vista, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran, Azul ópalo y zafiro se encontraron, trasmitiendo a través de ellos el mar de emociones que los dominaban, la determinación del héroe por salvar a la reencarnación de su amada diosa.

\- Link -

\- No te soltaré-

Acongojada, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar al caballero y la doncella, la pequeña hada buscaba a sus alrededores una manera de asistirlos, algo con lo que pudiera auxiliarlos. Mas para su tormento parecía que no había forma en pudieran salir de aquella situación de manera ilesa, no sin que uno se sacrificara por el otro.

Apreciando como la húmeda venda de la mano de la joven comenzaba a resbalar entre sus dígitos, tratando de afianzar mas la articulación, notando como la piel de sus guantes comenzaban a perder resistencia, liberando lentamente el peso de su mano. Desesperado, Link buscó mantener su agarre, mientras observaba como el pánico y la aceptación llenaban las pupilas de la aristócrata, quien paralizada por sus emociones, solo contemplaba el angustiado rostro de su guardián. Intentando sacarla de su estupor, la llamó por su nombre, urgiéndole con su voz el que intentara sostenerse con la ayuda de su otra palma. Dispuesta a no rendirse a confinar en él, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo la aristócrata intento levantar su otra mano, tratando de tomar la articulación que la sostenía.

Apreciando como el movimiento de la joven afectaba su agarre sobre la orilla de piedra, concentro toda su fuerza en sus dígitos, obligándose a tomar una mejor postura, determinado a no desistir. Habiendo atrapado la manga del caballero, sintiendo la suave tela sobre sus dedos, intentado mantenerse su asir, apretó con fuerza la mano del guerrero. Sabiendo que todo dependería de él en aquel momento, sin perder tiempo, haciendo acopio de su propia resistencia física, comenzó alzar su brazo lentamente, sintiendo como con aquel monumental acto los músculos de su brazo comenzaban a temblar mientras lentamente levantaba el peso de la princesa, tratando de elevarla hasta el borde. Ignorando el ardor de sus tendones y cada fibra de su articulación, mientras que profundas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, dominado por la necesidad de salvarla, de cumplir con su promesa, Link continuo con sus acciones.

Sintiendo la leve esperanza de salir de aquella mortal situación confiando plenamente en su protector, la aristócrata solo aumentaba la presión de su agarre. Mas para su absoluto terror, a pesar del esfuerzo del guerrero, notando como el oscuro color de su vendaje se extendía sintiendo como aquel carmesí liquido comenzaba a deslizarse por su brazo, dificultando por completo el afiance del guante del caballero sobre su muñeca. No deseando caer en la desesperación, al sentir como la húmeda gaza comenzaba a escurrirse entre sus dígitos, no queriendo aceptar la derrota, no pudiendo verla como una opción en aquel momento, Link trató de terminar su cometido, ignorando como el agarre de su otra mano comenzaba a perder presión en el borde.

Apreciando como la fuerza de gravedad comenzaba ejercer mayor presión sobre ella, conociendo la realidad a la cual se estaba enfrentando, la joven abandonó su asir, mientras buscaba con su mirada la francas pupilas de su fiel protector.

-No-

-Lo siento -

Lágrimas brotaron de los iris de la joven, las cuales solo parecían aumentar, mientras una extraño y sereno semblante comenzaba cubrir el rostro de la aristócrata. Quien había comenzado a nota como el cansancio y aquella incomoda postura comenzaba a doblegar al héroe que trataba desesperadamente de salvarlos, intentando comunicar con su mirada lo que no podía hacer con palabras.

\- No voy a soltarte -

-Esta bien -

Replicó la regente con infinita calma mientras alzaba su mano hasta la túnica del guerrero, tomando la delgada daga que guardaba cerca de su alforja. Ante el inevitable hecho que ocurriría, haciendo una tortuosa elección, Navi se sujetó a la castaña cabellara de la princesa, apreciando el momento de cómo esta llevaba la afilada arma hasta su mano cortado el vendaje , haciendo que el agarre del paladín se perdía rápidamente sobre su articulación, hasta quedar libre de ella, dejándola caer en aquella terrible oscuridad, mientras su cuerpo era devorado por el vacío. Horrorizado perdiendo por completo su compostura, Link gritó el nombre de su protegida una y otra vez, sintiendo como su corazón era destrozado ante las garras del pánico, al momento que sus pupilas solo procesaban la imagen de la doncella al ser consumida por las sombras de aquella mortal caída.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, he de confesar que este capitulo en sé era mucho más largo y que por el bien de la trama y de no fastidiarlos leyendo algo así es que lo he acortado en dos partes, dejandolo en un poco de suspenso.**

 **Así mismo quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus maravillos comentarios, muchas, muchas gracias de verdad. Asi como siempr einvito a los demás lectores que anda por ahí acompartir sus opiniones.**

 **Para los que me han cuestionado sobre el romance, tranquilos amigos, esta es un historia larga, les prometo que habra en su momento escenas muy apasionadas, así como más drama, que hara que nuestros protoganostias se unan emocionalmente y por último físicamente.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, más que espero que lo disfruten y no vemos hasta la siguiente semana.**..


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO VEINTE:**

 ** _"_** _ **El miedo solo termina hasta que la determinación aparece. "** _

Brillantes as de luz iluminaban el cielo, marcando todas sus tonalidades de azules, desde el más pálido y tenue gama hasta su exótico y poderoso oscuro, donde comenzaban a aparecer los astro celestiales. Un velo de calma y quietud cubría el ambiente, al tiempo que el viento con sus lánguidos y gentiles movimientos acariciaba su rostro.

Inmutable ante el cambio disfrutando como su larga y rubia caballera danzaba con la canción del la brisa, haciendo a un lado todos sus temores, sus dudas, la hermosa doncella cerró sus opalinas pupilas, mientras que inspiraba el florar aroma de la foresta. Permitiendo que la paz y la tranquilidad la gobernases, apaciguando a las sombras de temor y duda que existían dentro de ella.

\- Veo que has tomado una decisión -

Saliendo de su ensoñación al escuchar aquella etérea y placida voz, la joven diosa, abrió lentamente sus párpados, manteniendo su mirada fija ante el ocaso.

\- No voy abandonarlo, lo amo -

Replicó la rubia dama sin un ápice de miramiento, mostrando por completo sus sentir en aquellas palabras, mientras que en sus cristalinas iris reflejaban el avance del sol tras las montañas ocultándose.

\- Con que amor, un poderosa y extraña emoción… El reflejo de un momento, de un sentir fugaz convertido en efímero anhelo. - Manifestó con seriedad y cuidado la primera voz intentando exponer su punto hacía su protegida.

\- Aún así , fue en base a esa emoción que crearon al mundo. A cada una de sus creaturas, a su poder sagrado y a mí… Quienes más que ustedes para conocer la verdadera esencia de este sentir – Contestó calmada y serena la joven divinidad a su protectora y regente, aún sin apartar su calmada mirada del final del día.

Asimilando la verdad de aquellas palabras, la deidad de la sabiduría se mantuvo en silencio, solo contemplando como ante los últimos rayos del astro rey iluminaban el rostro de la imberbe inmortal, quien a pesar de su complaciente naturaleza se había rehusado acatar sus mandatos. Quien había rotos sus leyes y preceptos al unir su corazón con el un mortal, un concepto tan increíble e inesperado que había llenado de temor sus centros, haciéndola a ella y a sus hermanas cuestionar todas sus enseñanzas, impotentes al notar como aquel sentir crecía dentro de el guerrero bendecido por su protegida. Formando entre ellos aquel poderoso vinculo que ni ellas mismas podrían ser capaz de destruir, el cual sería el causante de las penas de ambos, o el que restauraría el balance, una peligrosa arma de dos filos como la misma sensación que los aunaba.

\- El camino que has escogido solo esta colmado de dolor y penas, el sufrimiento será su eterno compañero, no existirá felicidad, puesto que estarán en contra de todos nuestros designios y deseos… Un inmortal no puede unirse a un alma fugaz, ya que la eternidad se puede convertir en la peor de las prisiones - expresó con pesar y finalidad la Diosa del conocimiento sintiendo pena por su protegida, intentado por última vez con su advertencia cambiar la decisión de su bendecida .

Inmutada ante aquellas palabras apartando por primera vez su vista del firmamento la blanca divinidad, se volteó lentamente posando sus pupilas en el rostro de su creadora y mentora, mientras una suave sonrisa cubría sus labios, al tiempo que alejaba los largos cabellos que danzaban con el viento con una de sus pálidas manos.

\- Lo sé, así como conozco lo que me deparara… Por eso es que he de protegerlo hasta que llegue el momento… cuando el tiempo permita al valor y la sabiduría volverse uno -

Apreciando como los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban a la inmortal doncella, sin poder responder aquella afirmación, conmovida la deidad creadora solo la observó en silencio, apreciando como aquellas cristalinas y opalinas pupilas resplandecían revelaba su verdadero sentir, mientras que aun bajo aquel tranquilo semblante traslucidas gotas se derramaban, siendo recogidas por la caricia del viento.

Sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, adolorida la princesa abrió lentamente sus parpados, volviendo a cerrarlos en reflejo a la presencia de luz ante ellos, mientras en se mente borraba las imágenes que había conjurado. Confundida volvió abrir sus ojos, permitiendo que las marcas de oscuridad lo abandonaran enfocarse, notando como continuas y leves lágrimas continuaban derramándose lentamente, surcando su rostro. Haciéndola cuestionándose sobre aquel extraño sueño que había tenido así como la fuerte opresión que creaba dentro de su pecho, llenándola de nostalgia y otros extraños sentimientos. Largo segundos pasaron por su mente hasta que el recuerdo del rostro del héroe llego a su mente desapareciendo por completo aquel sentir, aumentando fuertemente los latidos de su corazón impulsándola a incorporarse. Ante su apresurada acción, un terrible dolor se extendía por su cuerpo obligándola a volver a cerrar sus ojos, proyectando el recuerdo de lo había sucedido minutos antes.

Recordando la terrible caída y el miedo que la había gobernado, Zelda volvió abrir sus parpados, apreciando hasta aquel momento el calmado entumecimiento de su cuerpo así como el sonido de la actividad del volcán, pero sobre todo la ligera y aguda voz que llamaba su nombre una y otra vez. Sabiendo que no podía seguir en esa posición, temiendo lo peor, volvió a intentar incorporarse, más nuevamente su cuerpo volvió a protestar con el movimiento de sus extremidades, haciendo que su cuerdas expresan su calvario. Sin poder contener más su peso ante la debilidad de sus articulaciones, intento apoyar sus manos sobre el suelo, más un insoportable dolor se apodero de ella, logrando voltearse sobre su espalda, mientras que sus labios solo dejaban salir un profundo quejido.

Navi quien se había mantenido al lado de la figura de la desmayada doncella, al notar su cambio y despertar, trató de ayudarla, sintiendo como la desesperación se apoderaba de ella al ver como con aquel movimiento, el semblante de la joven había empalidecido. Sintiendo como su alma era destrizada al oí aquel gemido.

-Zelda, ¿puedes oírme? –

Eternos segundos pasaron mientras los espasmos de sus músculos terminaban, apretando sus dientes para contener aquella sensación de mareo y ansiedad que la dominaba, la aristócrata trató de concentrar su sentidos en la voz de la pequeña hada, luchando controlarse, recordándose que debía ser fuerte, que no podía quedarse ahí tirada.

\- Si -

Apreciando como un terrible alivio la llenaba al oír las tenues, pero seguras palabras de la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, la diminuta nereida respiró profundamente, intentando controlar su pánico, ya que por un momento había pensado lo peor. Ante la expresión de dolor de la aristócrata, observó con cuidado el cuerpo de la joven, notando severas laceraciones y rasgaduras en su vestimenta, apreciando para su tranquilidad que sus articulaciones estaban completas. Sintiendo un poco de ansiedad se posó sobre su rostro, notando los leves rasguños en su mejilla, mas lo que la alarmo fue ver la profunda cortada que cubría su frente, la cual indicaba la severa contusión que había recibido. Temiendo a las posibilidad de daño interno, buscó alguna de la de las advertencias o señales, cuestionando nuevamente a la doncella, al apreciar su agitada respiración.

\- ¿Puedes respirar bien?, ¿qué te duele?, ¿recuerdas quien soy?, -

Intentando calmar el fuerte latido de su corazón, sintiéndose confundida y molesta por el insistente interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida, tratando de mantener la calma, sabiendo la intención de la pequeña nereida era ayudarla. Zelda se concentró, llenado sus pulmones de oxigeno, apreciando como una leve punzada sobre su tórax, principalmente en su costillar derecho, la hacia detenerse liberando rápidamente el aire había reunido a través de un sabe quejido.

\- Navi –

Ante el llamado de la doncella, preocupada sabiendo que era de vital importancia saber su condición, con mayor fuera replicó de nuevo su pregunta.

\- Vamos Zelda, concéntrate… ¿Puedes respirar bien?, ¿te falta aire? -

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por consolidar sus pensamientos, intentando ignorar el padecimiento que sentía, la futura regente apretó nuevamente su dientes mientras en su mente trataba de entender las preguntas a las que estaba siendo sometida, analizándolas lentamente con su sentir. Mas segura de sus acciones volvió inspirar manteniendo su aliento por unos momentos para dejarlo salir lentamente.

\- No, estoy bien, solo una leve molestia es todo -

Aliviada ante la replicación, la sílfide dejo salir una silente plegaria en agradecimiento a las diosa, para volver a examinar con mayor detenimiento el daño que había sustentado la princesa.

\- Bien, muy bien eso es bueno… Ahora necesitó que muevas las piernas, ¿puedes hacerlo? -

siguiendo el comando de su compañera, haciendo acopio de su fuerza obligo a su cerebro a comandar a sus pies y pierna a flexionarse sintiendo un leve ardor en ellas, más nada que no pudiera soportar, sintiendo un poco de alivio al saber que no se había lesionado ninguna de ellas, así como su espalda.

\- perfecto vamos muy bien Zelda, ahora vamos a hacer lo mismo con tus brazos, ¿esta bien? -

Compartiendo ligeramente la emoción de su compañera, con mayor seguridad y confianza comenzó a articular su izquierdo el cual estaba adolorido pero nada grave, más al mover su mano derecha un terrible dolor nublo su mente, haciéndola detener por completo sus acciones. Obligándola apretar sus ojos, permitiendo que algunas lágrimas se derramara den ellos mientras, haciéndola llamar inconscientemente a la pequeña hada quien ante la reacción de la princesa, sin perder tiempo comenzó examínala buscando con desesperación la razón de su calvario, apreciando como esta por instintivo reflejo llevaba su lastimada articulación hacia su pecho.

A pesar del movimiento la empajada manga de la tela se pegaba desde su muñeca a su ante brazo, mientras terribles rasgaduras cubrían la expuesta piel. Temiendo lo peor, Navi siguió con cuidado la articulación intentado discernir su daño, sintiendo como la aprensión la llenaba con el simple pensamiento de que este se hallara fracturada, pero a pesar de lo horrida imagen que presentaba no podía apreciar que así fuera. Sabiendo que era necesario calmar aquel ardor, para continuar, a pesar de que no era su área de experiencia, ya que en si no poseía grandes poderes de sanación, la pequeña hada se posó sobre la herida, permitiendo que el polvo de sus alas cayeran sobre ella.

Ante la sensación de entumecimiento y frió, la princesa volvió abrir su ojos percatándose del trató de su compañera, agradecida por su presencia y compañía en aquel comento. Mientras un cómodo silencio se manifestó entre ambas. Agradecida y comprendido la terrible situación en la que estaba, haciendo acopio de todo su fortaleza y haciendo aun lado cualquier racional pensamiento un fuerte arrebato de fuerza se incorporo lentamente. Resintiendo el movimiento de sus músculos y articulaciones, ignorado la sensación de mareo que se había apoderado de ella, así como disconformidad general y el dolor cabeza que se habían apoderado de ella. Sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, confundida al apreciar como húmedos flecos de su larga cabellera se pegaba a su rostro haciéndola hasta aquel momento como su vestimenta se hallaba mojada por un extraño y viscoso líquido.

\- Navi ¿dónde estamos? -

\- Caímos a una cámara inferior, los vestigios de huesos y piel de criaturas rompieron tu caída -

Replicó la nereida analizando nuevamente el lugar donde se hallaban, apreciando con mas detenimiento las estructuras que habían salvado la vida de doncella, notando para su terrible temor como estas no eran solo el resultado de abandonados cuerpos desecados, sino también gigantes cascarones de huevos.

\- Zelda rápido escóndete -

Ante el apurado comando, confiando plenamente en la sílfide, la regente se escondió atrás de una estructura de roca, al tiempo que un fuerte rugido resonaba en la habitación. Asustada, la princesa solo puedo observar como una colosal monstruo que parecía la combinación entre un reptil y un anfibio caminaba cerca de donde se hallaba ella. Su acorzado cuerpo por largas escamas que semejaban piedras las cuales reflejaban la luz de las posas en llamas, sus cabeza se hallaban cubierta por un largo y filoso cuerno, sus cuatro extremidades contenían impresionantes garras que dejaban largos surcos sobre la rocas. Mientras abría su fauces para dejar salir un ensordecedor bramido mostrando su afiladas hileras de dientes y protuberantes colmillos inferiores, marcando la clase de depredador que era.

\- Por las diosas, ¿qué es eso? - Cuestionó la futura regente en voz baja sin poder apartar su mirada de aquel ser.

\- Es un Dodongo, parece que hemos caído en un nido - Replicó la hada en voz baja.

Cayendo en la realidad de aquellas palabras, la futura regente volvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde había despertado, notando para su terrible consternación como los fragmentos de las cascaras y vestigios de criaturas que habían roto su caída. Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, contrayendo su garganta tratando de contener el reflejo de vagal que la inundaba al saber que aquel líquido que se pegaba a su ropa no eran mas que rastros de la membranas internas de aquellos cascarones rotos que habían salvado de alguna manera su vida.

\- Debemos salir de aquí, son criaturas muy territoriales. Así como estoy segura que no estarán muy contentos al saber lo que les ha pasado a sus preciados… -

Navi no pudo terminar sus frase teniendo que guardar silencio al observar como aquel monstruo volvió su cabeza, buscando con sus finas pupilas la presencia del sonido que había escuchado. Intentando apaciguar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, los cuales estaba casi segura que podía escuchar la vestía, Zelda colocó su mano sobre su boca intentado acallar su respiración al tiempo que el frente del hocico de aquel ser se acercaba a ella, escuchando como aquellos ollares abrían, mientras un fuerte brisa rodeaba la estructura de piedra, para detenerse estrepitosamente al tiempo que estos se cerraban. Sintiendo un terrible tormento en los eternos segundos que pasaron, mientras el extraño reptil volvía alzar su cabeza para alejarse lentamente.

Abandonado su escondite, la pequeña sílfide salió de entre las ropas de la regente, sintiendo un enorme alivio, mientras la joven quien no podía seguir sosteniéndose se dejó caer lentamente por el dorso de la piedra.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, debemos irnos de aquí - manifestó apurada la hada mientras buscaba con su mirada alguna salida.

Dominada por el miedo, la princesa solo alzó su vista observando con detenimiento la altura por la que había caído, contemplando a la distancia solo la oscuridad del la bóveda.

\- Link -

Saliendo de su planeamientos al ir el nombre del héroe la pequeña nereida posó su mirada en la princesa, apreciando la situación de esta. Sabía que el caballero vendría por ellas, más bien por la reencarnación de su diosa. Nunca las abandonaría, no estaba en su naturaleza, así como ella había ya sido fiel testigo en años anteriores hasta donde era capaz de llegar por la divinidad blanca. Lo único que tenía que hacer en ese momento era encontrar la manera de mantenerla con vida, de que estuviera segura hasta que el guerrero llegara.

\- Todo estar bien -

* * *

 ***** Mientras tanto *****

* * *

Haciendo acopio de todo su fuerza Link terminaba de subir por la plataforma, sintiendo como sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse al momento que dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre la sólida superficie de piedra, aun con la adrenalina inundando su venas, levantados lentamente con sus manos, quedó de rodillas sintiendo como su agitada respiración resonaba en sus tímpanos, mientras en su interior una terrible tormenta se desarrollaba, sin poder seguir conteniendo las emociones que el embargaban, cerró sus párpados luchando contra el coraje, la frustración y la desesperación que gobernaba su alma.

Sin poder seguir en aquella posición, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a surcara su semblante, volvió dejar caer su cuerpo contra el suelo sosteniendo todo su peso en sus antebrazos. Tratando de controlar su rápido respirar, apretó con mayor fuerza sus ojos mientras su mente conjuraba la imagen de la princesa cayendo. Sintiendo como la furia inundaba sus venas al rememorar aquel momento, apretó sus dientes mientras alzaba su mano empuñándola, para dejarla caer contra el piso, intentado por medio de aquella acción desahogar la carga emocional que lo dominaba.

Ante la cálida presencia de humedad entre sus dígitos, contrariado por el sentir que lo inundaba, el inmortal guerrero volvió a repetir una y otras vez sus acciones, descargando en cada una de ellas su aflicción. Ignorando por completo el daño que ocasionaba a su articulación, ya que aquel momento el dolor físico no era comparable con el pesar interno que lo consumía. Se sentía completamente destrozado y molesto consigo mismo, se suponía que él era el héroe elegido por las diosas, el guardián y protector del reino, cuantos títulos no había obtenido, y todo para qué, para al final haber fallado. Siempre había tenido la entereza para enfrentar aquellos momentos de peligro, resolver las peligrosas situaciones; Cuantas veces no había enfrentado terribles circunstancia, había encarado mortales batallas y todo al final parecía que no podía liberarse de aquel vicioso círculo que lo había atrapado, donde no importaba lo que hiciera, lo mucho que se esforzara, al final el resultado seguía siendo el mismo… Le había fallado de nuevo a su diosa, le volvía a faltar a su amada.

\- Hylia -

Pronunció con pesar el caballero recordando con viveza cada instante, el momento en que había perdido el agarre en su mano, el miedo que brillaba en sus pupilas así como su resolución al dejarse caer. Experimentando nuevamente aquella sensación de terror al saber que la había perdido, como sus delicados dígitos se separaban de los suyos, liberándose lenta y tortuosamente de su agarre, hasta perder su calor. Y todo por el hecho, de no haber podido resistir. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte podría haberla salvado. Dejándolo ahora atrapado nuevamente en ese vacío, en aquel frío silencio que marcaba su ausencia. Atrapado en aquel momento del tiempo donde ya no había nada que podía hacer. Hylia… su amada, su diosa se había ido, había sido incapaz de protegerla y de resguárdala nuevamente.

Inundado por su pesar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos el guerrero contemplo sus manos, observando con cuidado roto vendaje que aún sostenía. Aquella delicada tela que sostenía entre sus manos. El cual por un momento, en un simple instante detuvo por completo aquella tormenta, mientras su mente desvanecía lentamente la imagen de su adorada, cambiando algunos de sus rasgos, creando la apariencia de la princesa. A la cual él mismo le había colocado la cinta tras curarla, rememorando con detalle su larga cabellera castaña, sus cristalinas y profundas pupilas, su pálida y nívea, piel, aquella simple pero amable sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, la doncella con la cual había estado viajado, con la que había compartido nuevas memorias, creado nuevos recuerdos, forjado originales y únicos lazos.

\- Zelda-

Escuchando como se pronunciaba aquel nombre en sus labios, el guerrero volvió a rememorar aquel ínstate, la mujer que había estado sosteniendo no era su amada diosa, sino era la futura regente del reino, era la hija de Daphnes, la nueva portadora del fragmento de la sabiduría, la bella joven a la cual le había prometido cuidarla. Con quien había empezado a generar una amistad, con la cual había compartido sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos.

Ante aquella revelación, Inspirando profundamente comenzó a retomar la calma, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos intentado concentrarse esta vez en los hechos que había visto, evitando que sus emociones lo nublaran. Debía hacerlo, debía enfocarse, ya que existía aun la esperanza, de saber si estaba viva, de encontrarla, de salvarla. Navi había estado con la princesa, lo cual significaba que ella seguiría a su lado, lo cual le daba un poco tranquilidad, al tiempo que rememoraba que la doncella había tomado la daga que guardaba cerca de su alforja, creándolo un poco de seguridad ya que la joven había obtenido arma con la cual era capaz defenderse.

\- Vamos Link, piensa -

Se comandó caballero, tomando de nuevo control de sus emociones. Frunciendo el seño, lentamente se incorporo hasta quedar sentado sobre sus rodilla, limpiando rápidamente el vestigios de aquellas salinas gotas de su rostro con la tela de antebrazo, mientras su mente trataba de conjurar alguna idea. Recordando nuevamente la presencia de su compañera, sin perder tiempo, el guerrero volvió a cerrar sus parpados, concentrándose en el poder del fragmento. Respondiendo al llamado de su guardián la reliquia comenzó a brillar marcando la mano de héroe al unirse con su aura, permitiéndole expandirla en intento de localizar a su compañeras. Largos minutos pasaron cuando el resonar de la presencia de la pequeña nereida hizo contacto con el suyo, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro, la cual desvaneció inmediatamente al sentir la energía de la princesa. Su débil presencia alarmaba su alma, preocupándolo sobre su estado, haciendo que su mente se llenara de terribles conjeturas.

Resuelto con aquel nuevo conocimiento el paladín de incorporó, posando su fría mirada sobre el hueco en el suelo contemplando su oscuridad. Mas antes de que pudiera moverse un extraño, pero conocido sonido llegó a sus tímpanos. Liberando su espada, el guerrero volteó su cuerpo encarando al enemigo que se arrastraba lentamente entre las piedras hasta su localización.

* * *

 ***** En el nido de los Dodongos *****

* * *

Asustada la princesa trató de controlar su respiración, pegando más su cuerpo contra la pared de piedra, presionando sin cuidado su mano contra ella, haciendo que un terrible dolor la inundara. Mordiendo el interior de su mejillas, sintiendo como el metálico sabor cubría su boca, acalló por completo su voz no deseando llamara la atención de las criaturas. Angustiada Navia dejó de observar los enormes reptiles para volverse acercar a la aristócrata.

\- Debes tener cuidado. No soy un hada curativa, así que solo puedo bajar temporalmente el dolor -

Susurro la nereida con severidad, volviendo a repetir sus acciones pasadas, ayudando a la doncella. Apreciando el gesto de su compañera, la princesa gesticulo su aceptación experimentando como aquel calvario desaprecia lentamente, permitiéndola relajarse. Sabiendo que se encontraba en total desventaja en aquel momento, la regente limpio con cuidado su rostro acunando su herida mano contra su pecho mientras en su mente trataba de formular alguna estrategia que la ayudara. Sin poder conciliar una respuesta, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, notando como un brillante destello se reflejaba. Intrigada enfoco su mirada apreciando que la razón de aquel reflejo se debía a la vaina de la delgada daga de metal que había en piso. Recordando como en aquel momento en el que se la había quitado al guerrero para cortar el vendaje de su mano, sabiendo perfectamente las consecuencias de sus acciones, las cuales en estos momentos le parecían completamente ridículas, mas no se arrepentía de ellas. Ya que por una extraña razón al haber visto la desesperación del caballero y el saber que su vida estaba en peligro, un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de ella, el cual le había ordenado actuar de aquella manera.

Decidida a no darse por vencida en aquel momento, asegurándose de que su paso estuviera libre, en un arrebató de valor la princesa corrió hasta el lugar donde se haya el arma tomándola rápidamente para volver a tomar refugio atrás de otra estructura de piedra. Preocupada por las acciones de la reencarnación de la diosa, Navi siguió sus movimientos sin apartar su concentración sobre los reptiles que seguían deambulando por la habitación consumiendo rocas y otras cosas que estaba segura que no deseaba saber que eran.

Al ver la pequeña arma sintiendo un poco de furia la nereida reclamo sarcásticamente la necesidad del pequeño instrumento, el cual no serviría para nada contra aquellos colosales monstruos, en especial con sus acorazado cuerpos y filoso dientes capaces de triturar huesos y rocas. Haciendo acopió se su paciencia la princesa ignoró por completo los comentarios de la hada, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura.

\- Es de Link -

Ante la apasionada Afirmación de regente Navi guardó silencio contemplando sus palabras, entendiendo realmente la razón del actuar de la futura regente. No era la efectividad del arma lo que la princesa buscaba, sino el significado que tenía para ella. No pudiendo evitar su curiosidad intrigada se sentó sobre le hombro de la regente, permitiendo que su poder de empatía la invadiera. Una fuerte oleada de emociones asestó contra su diminuto cuerpo, haciéndola debilitarse por un momento, ante el fuerte corriente que la envolvía. Apreciando cada uno de los sentires de la princesa, desde su angustia, dolor, miedo, ansiedad, tristeza, preocupación, anhelo, duda, esperanza, confusión, hasta aquel profundo percibir, que yacía dentro de ella, el que la había hecho soltarse para proteger al héroe, el que la había obligado a levantar el arma.

Confundida sin poder soportar estar un minuto más en contacto con la aristócrata, prendió vuelo, mientras en su mente intentaba discernir, lo que había experimentado. En aquel momento no había mentiras o engaños, todo había sido tan claro y transparente, haciéndola entonces cuestionarse la razón por la cual había actuado de aquella forma en la plataforma, sino hubiera alejado al caballero aún estarían a su lado y no esta precaria situación.

\- Zelda, ¿por qué aventaste a Link? – Cuestionó con absoluta seriedad la sílfide.

\- yo, no… Es que yo… -

-¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué actuaste de esa manera?. ¿Qué estabas pensando?, ¡Dímelo!-

-No lo sé, sí… no lo sé -

Replicó con premura y pesadez la joven alzando su voz, sintiendo como nuevamente su vista se nublaba por la presencia del cristalino líquido que comenzaba a llenar sus párpados. Mientras inconscientemente llevaba su mano hasta su pecho, apretando con mayor fuerza la empuñadura de la daga. Ante la postura de la joven, Navi dejo salir un largo suspiro, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra.

\- Es la frialdad de su mirada -

Manifestó la regente bajando su rostro intentando ocultar su semblante, apreciando como sus cuerdas vocales se contraían mientras luchaba contra si misma tratando de crear aquellas emociones en palabras, de expresarlas en un forma coherente. Sabiendo lo que le estaba costando a la joven, el azul nereida se acercó a su rostro cambiando ligeramente su tonalidad de color, indicando su apoyo.

\- Cada vez… es que… Me recuerda tanto a Zander, sé que es tonto y estúpido al hacer esta comparación. Link en todo momento a pesar de nuestro difícil inicio siempre ha sido amable y respetuoso, sin importar todos lo problemas que le he causado… Pero desde que entramos en este lugar cuando toma esa actitud… es como si dejara de ser el mismo y volviera mi hermano… No sé como explicarlo, como si fuera alguien completamente distinto, frío, cruel, calculador… un terrible ser pero con su misma imagen-

Navi guardó absoluto silencio por un instante analizando cada una de las palabras de la aristócrata tratando de entender su significado. Sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su interior, al escuchar sus palabras finales, las cuales creaban terribles evocaciones en su mente, sobre todo la batalla que había tenido el paladín hace milenios en el templo del agua. Haciendo a un lado su sentir y aquellas imágenes, confiando plenamente el caballero la nereida volvió o posar su mirada sobre la futura regente, notando por primera vez la falta de su aura. Recordando rápidamente como había sido afectada al ingresar al templo y el ataqué de pánico que había tenido, haciéndola cuestionarse, si la razón de lo que estaba pasando no estaba ligado con la oscura presencia que residía dentro del recinto, la cual parecía estar afectándola de una manera única y extraña; Sin saber realmente como poder ayudarla, teniendo solo una pequeña noción sobre la situación, Navi llamó con tranquilidad su nombre haciéndola levantar levemente su rostro.

\- Confía en mi -

Pidió la nereida mientras tocaba su frente, uniendo su aura con la de la reencarnación de la diosa blanca. Ante el cálido tacto la regente solo cerro sus párpados, apreciando como su piel se erizaba, mientras una extraña sensación la rodeaba por completo. Concentrada, en su trabajo la pequeña hada profundizaba su poder empatía, buscando aquella dorada aura, aquel antiguo e infinito poder que yacía dentro de la aristócrata, el cual podía repeler cualquier oscuridad, el que la ayudaría a deshacer el daño que provocaba la presencia del mal sobre la doncella, la que esperaba que fuera la causa de aquellas imágenes.

Intentando soportar el mar de emociones y el cansancio que provocaba sobre ella, Navi continuo esforzándose, pero parecía que por mas que lo hiciera, el fuerte confricó interno de la joven la detenía y menguaba sus fuerzas. Unida a la sílfide, confiando plenamente en ella, la princesa dejó que aquella agradable sensación la dominara, envolviéndola como una suave y gentil brisa, liberando las ataduras de cada una de los sentires que tenía aprisionados dentro de ella, hasta llegar al lugar más recóndito de su alma.

Sorprendía y completamente azorada la sílfide abruptamente se separó de la doncella, al ser casi consumida por una extraña y poderosa fuerza, un dorada energía tan pura que la había hecho perderse a si misma por un instante, como una fuerte llamarada, algo que jamás en toda su vida había sentido, su poder había sido superior incluso a la Gran Hada o del caballero inclusive. Tan celestial y divino que no podía dejar de temblar, obligándola a sentarse sobre el borde una roca.

Zelda quien había parecido inmutable ante la experiencia de su compañera, solo abrió lentamente sus ojos, apreciando como una extraña emoción de calma la dominaba por unos momentos hasta desparecer, como si hubiera estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo y hubiera estado llevando un pesada carga. Mas antes de que pudiera analizar aquel sentir, un estrepitoso rugido sonó atrás de ella. Alarmada inmediatamente se dio vuelta encontrado para su completa consternación con la imponente figura de uno de los Dodongo, el cual al haber percibido su sonido enfocaba sus delgadas pupilas sobre la plaga que amenazaba su nido, abriendo sus enormes fauces, mientras inspiraba un fuerte bocanada de air.

\- Cuidado -

Gritó Navi con todas su fuerzas, atravesándose entre la criatura y la princesa. Alertándola del ataque, sin saber como responder guiada solo por su instinto de supervivencia, la joven corrió buscando refugio atrás de una roca, apenas alcanzando a conseguir refugio cundo fuertes ráfagas de fuego cubrieron el lugar donde estaba, calentado y derritiendo partes de las rocas, incluyendo en la que se había ocultado.

Sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón en sus oídos, la aristócrata inundaba por la adrenalina sentía como sus músculos temblaban. Siendo presa completa del temor y el pánico, al escuchar el sonido de las garras del aquel reptil contra el suelo acercándose hasta donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Quítate! -

Comandó la sílfide mientras volaba frente a la joven, quien a pesar de sus palabras parecía completamente inmóvil. Sabiendo la precaria y mortal situación en la que se encontraban enojada y desesperada tomó uno de los largos mechones de su cabello halando con toda su fuerza. Sacada de su estupor por aquella sensación de dolor, al volver a oír las desesperadas palabras Navi, sin perder tiempo la regente abandonó el lugar al tiempo que las terribles garras destruir la estructura de piedra. Intentando escabullirse de los ataques, siguiendo las directrices de su compañera, haciendo uso de su agilidad, Zelda se escondía entre las pequeñas estructuras y grietas, hasta ocultarse en una fisura en la pared de piedra.

\- Por Din, estuvimos a un paso de estar muertas - Murmuro la doncella, mientras trataba de regular su fuerte respiración, sintiendo como su laringe se contraía al jalar pesadas bocanadas de aire, haciéndola toser por la resequedad de su tracto.

\- Aún no estamos a salvo, debemos salir de aquí y pronto - Replicó seria la nereida.

\- Pero, ¿a que te refieres? -

Mas antes de que la sílfide pudiera contestar, la aristócrata solo pudo contemplar como aquel colosal animal volvía abrir sus enormes fauces, succionando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, cargando todo su tórax con aire. Cayendo ante la realidad de aquel acto, sabiendo que no podía permanecer por mas tiempo en ese lugar, abandonó la estructura lanzándose a ciegas hacia el centro de la habitación huyendo de las fuertes llamas que expedían el réptil. Sin poder contener más su paso, cansada, la joven perdió el equilibrio al pisar mal una piedra, cayendo contra el suelo, poniendo sus manos como soporte. Un terrible dolor atravesó como relámpago su cuerpo, haciendo que cada una de las células de cuerpo se contrayerán ante la agonía que sufría. Lágrimas sacaban su rostro mientras, sus labios se abrían al tiempo que sus cuerdas vocales vibraban liberando en forma de sonido el sufrimiento de sus acciones.

Angustiada y desesperada Navi gritaba el nombre de la princesa, quien sumergida en su aflicción en reflejo se había acomodado en posición fetal, ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededores. Ante el gritó de agonía que había resonado en las paredes, Los tres enormes reptiles de acercaron hasta donde estaba su pequeña presa, dispuestos a terminar con su sufrimiento. Sin saber que hacer afligida la nereida se interpuso valientemente entre los Dodongos y la doncella, intentando ocultar los temblores que rodeaban sus alas y su pequeño cuerpo, dispuesta a encarar aquellas bestias que la destrozarían en menos de un segundo, pero no se quedaría quieta sin hacer nada. Cumpliría su misión, su trabajo, defendería a la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, no faltaría a la promesa que la había hecho al héroe legendario.

Sintiéndose defensivos ante la postura de aquel luminoso ser, el trio de reptiles abrió sus fauces, comenzando a cargar sus pulmones. Experimentando como la esperanza la abandonaba, agitó con renovada fuerza sus alas preparándose para hacer el único hechizo que conocía, fijo sus pupilas sobre las figuras de sus atacantes, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su rostro. Apretando sus dientes esperó con paciencia y desasosiego observando como los Dodongos cerraban su bocas deglutiendo el aire, que había juntado, para abrirlas nuevamente de manera lenta para liberar la combustión de su interior.

Haciendo una silenciosa plegaria a las diosas, ignorando por completo el angustiado llamado de la regente. Dispuesta a darlo todo comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, al percibir como el fulgor empezaba abandonar las fauces de los réptiles. Eternos seguros pasaron para la princesa quien inútilmente trataba de incorporase gritando el nombre del pequeña hada, cuando un terrible resplandor cubrió por completo su vista. A pesar del abrazador calor y el tormento que causaba a sus pupilas, la regente obligó a sus ojos abrirse, apreciando para su completa sorpresa y felicidad la silueta de su protector frente a ella.

-¡LINK!-

Sin poder evitar voltear ante el llamado de su nombre el legendario paladín, esbozo una leve sonrisa a su protegida. Sintiendo su alma descansar al ver como una pequeña esfera de luz azul se acercaba hasta ella, Agotada y completamente exhausta Navi se caer sobre el hombro de la aristócrata, mientras murmuraba para si misma palabras de sobre guerreros inmortales, presumidos, creídos.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, primero que nada quisiera pedeirles una gran disculpa por haberme atrasado en al publicación. pero tuve porblemas técnicos con mi compu y tuvo que ir al doctor, pero ya esta bien. Lo malo fue que en la visita se perdió la mitad del cápitulo que publicaría y tuve que volver a escribirlo y creo que ha valido la pena, ya que estoy feliz con el resultado.**

 **Así mismo quiero volver agradecer a todos los que me han brindado su apoyó, mil Gracias... Así como un gran abrazo y agradecimiento a todos lo que me han dejado sus comentarios muchas, muchas gracias, han sido por ellos que me esforze por volver a hacer este capitulo lo más rápido posible.**

 **Tambien me gustaría invitar a todos aquellos que me leen a no ser tímidos y dejar sus reseñas, me interesa mucho concer su opinión, que les gusta o los disguta de mis personajes y la trama. Así como si tiene algunas dudas, las contestare con gusto, claro que sin hacer spoiler de mi novela.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes y los veo el viernes... Gracias y hasta Luego... Bye Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO:**

 ** _"_** _ **Las cadenas del alma solo pueden romperse con un gesto, el de tus labios"** _

Afianzado todo su peso, sintiendo como la suela de sus botas derrapaba sobre la piedra, Link apretaba sus dientes, mientras luchaba contra la presión de la explosión de las llamaradas. Apreciando como el abrazador calor sofocaba el aire al tiempo que las olas de fuego lo rodeaban, atrapándolo en un terrible infierno. Haciendo acopio de su fortaleza, ignorando el ardor que comenzaba cubrir su garganta y pecho, al inhalar con cada respiración el calinosos aire que secaba sus pulmones, continuo manteniendo su postura, apretando el asir de su broquel, forzando a los músculos de su brazo, desde sus dígitos hasta su espalda, a resistir aquel ataque.

Ante las altas temperaturas el resistente y antiguo escudo Hyliano comenzó a templarse, empezando a cambiar su color, tomando un brillante resplandor rojizo mientras el metal llegaba hasta su punto de resistencia. incoar a fusionarse contra la piel del protector y guantes del paladín. Sintiendo como el metálico sabor llenaba su paladar al a haber lastimado en interior de su boca, intentado acallar cualquier sonido de sus cueras vocales, ya que al igual que su escudo, la cota de malla que utilizaba, estaba siendo afectada, empezando a derretir y quemar las telas de su atuendo. Activando cada uno de los delicados nervios de su piel, anunciándole que a pesar de la resistencia del material su túnica este no podría continuar soportando el fulgor.

Sabiendo que solo tendría un instante para defenderse, el caballero comenzó aplanear en su mente la estrategia que relazaría, considerando cada uno de los riesgos que enfrentaría, impulsado por aquel sentimiento que llenaba su interior, aquel comando de protección que gritaba en su alma, no podía fracasar, no volvería hacerlo.

Preparado mentalmente, apretando con fuerza sus manos, esperó, aguardando el instante en que los reptiles terminarían su ataque para arremeter. Eternos segundos pasaron cuando la presión comenzó a ceder y las llamas a disminuir su intensidad. Sin esperar un milésimas más, cargando parte de su poder sobre su broquel, lo blandió en un corte horizontal, despejando las llamas, lanzando contra el frente de sus enemigos un par de semillas Dekú.

Cegados ante la explosión de luz, irritados e iracundos los Dodognos sacudieron sus cabezas y cuerpos dejando salir lastimeros rugidos, tratando de alguna manera apaciguar sus molestia y recuperar sus sentidos. Teniendo la ventaja estratégica en aquel momento, el caballero avanzó velozmente entre las patas de las criaturas mientras liberaba de su alforja el clawshoot. Accionando su mecanismo atrapando una de las pesadas patas delanteras de uno de los monstruos, comenzando a enredar la cadena entre sus articulaciones, haciendo que con sus erráticos movimientos perdería su equilibrio estrepitándose contra el suelo.

Ante la caída de su compañero, uno de los reptiles habiendo recuperado su visión, volteó su cabeza mientras inhalaba, dispuesto a soltar su mortal llamarada. Conociendo la debilidad de su enemigo, en un ágil movimiento el paladín liberó de su alforja uno de los pequeños paquetes de explosivos que tenía, lanzándolo contra las abiertas fauces del monstruo. La reacción fue inmediata, tras haber ingerido la bomba, ante el contacto del con el fuego interior de la criatura, la pólvora había reaccionado creando una fuerte explosión dentro del animal, aturdiéndolo y derribándolo.

Decidido a terminar con la batalla, liberó la espada maestra de su funda, mientras embestía contra la débil ser. Más antes de que el filo de su aceró pudiera tocar la delga del cuello de la criatura. La cola de tercer Dodongo impactó contra su cuerpo aventándolo. Haciendo uso de sus reflejos y habilidad acrobática amortiguó su caída rondado por el piso. Resintiendo sobre su espalda el ardor del metal de su escudo, el cual aún continuaba templado. Habiendo tenido suficiente tiempo para liberarse del amarre sobre sus patas el segundo reptil se levantó uniéndose a su igual, dispuesto a defender y destruir al invasor de su nido.

Apreciando la situación en la que se encontraba, sabiendo que su broquel no podría soportar otra agresividad de fuego, Link apretó sus dientes mientras fruncía su ceño, buscando en su mente alguna idea o estrategia que le ayudara en ese instante.

-¡Link, Cuidado! –

Alertado por el agudo gritó de Navi, conteniendo el impulso de sacar su escudo, el caballero aventó su cuerpo a un costado, girando en el suelo por un instante para incorporarse rápidamente, volviendo a evadir la llamara que había lanzado el segundo saurio, escabulléndose de cada una de ellas hasta encontrar resguardo atrás de una estructura de roca.

Habiéndose recuperado el tercer reptil se levantó lentamente sacudiendo su cabeza, dejando salir una serie de gruñidos, haciendo que sus compañeros cesaran sus ataques, enfocando su atención en él. El cual a diferencia de sus iguales en vez de continuar con la persecución del segundo intruso, posó sus frías pupilas sobre la caída figura de la princesa, la cual durante todo ese tiempo no se había movido de su lugar. Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo la reencarnación de la diosa, trató de incorporarse al percibir como esa oscura y delgada pupila la observaba con frialdad y furia.

Palpando el temor de la doncella, Navi intentó interponerse entre ellos, mas sus cansadas alas, parecía no responder a su comando. Obligándola a usar su voz, tratando de cualquier medio posible detener el ataque de la bestia. Ante los llamados de su amiga, saliendo de su estupor, Ignorando el dolor que la consumía, la joven sé levantó huyendo en dirección de la grieta donde antes se había refugiado. El ensordecedor rugido del reptil y los escombros que levantan sus afiladas garras sobre el suelo, golpeaban su cuerpo, llenado su alma de miedo, aumentando la adrenalina en sus venas.

Sin poder contener el sonido de angustia y dolor que soltaban sus cuerdas vocales, al caer nuevamente en el hueco de piedra. Haciendo acopió de toda su fortaleza comenzó avanzar arrastrándose de espaldas, olvidando por completo la terribles punzadas que cubrían su mano con cada movimiento, sin poder apartar su mirada del saurio, quien trataba de romper con sus zarpas, las paredes de la estructura para atraparla. Eternos segundos pasaron, hasta que la criatura dejó sus desesperadas acciones, mas antes de que la joven pudiera disfrutar la calma, la sulfurosa y carmesí pupila se asomó por el espacio, contrayendo su negra pupila hasta formar una delegada línea. Absorta sintiendo como aumentaba los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se entrecortaba, Zelda solo podía observar su propio reflejo en aquel Fúrico ojo, el cual tras una eternidad para la princesa, cerró sus párpados desapareciendo.

Ante las acciones del Dodongo, Link mordió su labio inferior al ver como su protegida huida de aquel monstruo. Intentado ayudarla salió de su escondite para volverse a ver nuevamente asediado por las llamas de los otros dos reptiles, teniendo que regresar a su resguardo. Estaban atrapados, pensó con desesperación, haciendo que la ansiedad lo llenara mientras se cuestionaba que podía hacer, ya que si no hacía algo en aquel momento la princesa sería presa de aquel ser. Intentando control sus emociones y tratando de retomar la frialdad que siempre mostraba en batalla, recargo su espalda contra la estructura de piedra teniendo que separarse al sentir el calor del metal de su escudo. Molestó consigo mismo por no haber traído el broquel de espejo, el cual era imposible de templar y por sus propiedades mágicas habría servido para regresar el ataque de fuego de las criaturas, recriminándose llevó su mano hasta su rostro, rememorando que en ese momento no podía pesar en el pesado, sino en el ahora. En ese instante, pues Zelda lo necesitaba y debía ayudarla.

Alertado al escuchar el grito de su protegida, preocupado posó su mirada sobre la grieta donde se había escondido, sintiendo como su corazón se helaba al ver al enorme monstruo levantando su cabeza, alejándose unos pasos, dispuesto a liberar sus mortal aliento. Incapaz de permanecer inmóvil, haciendo a un lado cualquier pensamiento racional, dejando por completo que su instinto de batalla lo guiara, abandonó la seguridad de su refugió, mientras liberaba su broquel confrontando las llamaradas de los reptiles. Concentrado en su ideal, ignorando cualquier sentir, continuo su carrera imponiendo su fuerza sobre su templado e incandescente escudo. Incrédulos ante la respuesta del su enemigo, los saurios retrocedieron un par de pasos al sentir la poderosa aura del guerrero, la cual llenaba de temblores sus cuerpos. Sin poder continuar conteniendo su fuego, comenzaron a cerrar sus fauces, preparando sus garras para defenderse.

Ante la debilidad de sus oponentes el legendario paladín, giró su cuerpo contra el suelo, soltando su broquel, aventándolo contra uno de los reptiles, haciéndolo impactar y clavarse en el hueso frontal de uno de los saurios. Ante el terrible alarido de la bestia, sin perder tiempo, Link sacó de su carcaj su arcó, cargándolo mientras esquivaba con agilidad la cola de la segunda criatura. Concentrado su aura y energía en la saeta, haciendo despertar el poder del fragmento que le había sido conferido. Pronunciando las antiguas palabras de invocación en Hyliano soltando la flecha, la cual había cambiado de tonalidad obteniendo un reflejo cian.

Incauto y distraído por el gritó de su compañero, el segundo reptil solo alcanzó a mover su cabeza, protegiendo su ojo del ataque del paladín. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo al momento en que la punta de metal tocó su dura piel, una fuerte aureola lo rodeó por completo segándolo y paralizándolo por un instante, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a ser cubierta por cristales de hielo. Habiéndose abierto camino, sin perder tiempo, el legendario héroe guardó su arcó, mientras sacaba de su alforja su confiable Clawshot. Apuntando con premura la zarpa contra uno de las cuernas del tercer saurio, accionando el mecanismo al instante que la criatura comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones.

Sintiendo el impacto de la garra al clavarse sobre el corno, haciendo acopio de toda su fuera y usando una estalagmita como polea, halo con la cadena, accionado su función retráctil. Tirando de la cabeza de la Dodongo haciéndolo perder su concentración, atrayendo su completa atención. Enfadado el saurio dejo salir un fuerte rugido, tratando de retirar con sus garras el agarre que lo sometía. Inmutado ante la reacción de la criatura, Link liberó la cadena de la estructura de piedra, dejando que esta los atrajera hasta la cabeza del réptil.

Liberados del jugo que había sido impuestos los otros monstruos se acercaron hasta donde estaba su igual, dispuestos a ayudarlo y vengarse por el daño que había sufrido. Habiendo logrado su objetivo, el paladín pisó la leontina, enredando su cuerpo en ella, soltando su agarre, mientras sacaba su arco y preparaba un par de flechas. Con cuidado y perfección ató a las puntas uno de los paquetes de explosivos que cargaba, mientras seguía con sus serias y impávidas pupilas el movimientos de su enemigos, ansiando, esperando el momento. Furioso y siguiendo su instinto, el acorazado lagarto comenzó sacudir su cuerpo y cráneo, intentando derribar al guerrero, agitando su cola sin cuidado y golpeando a sus compañeros. Quienes reaccionando violentamente contra sus acciones arremetían con su garras y dientes lastimándose entre ellos. Impávido ante los movimientos de los saurios, el paladín solo aguardaba, esperando la oportunidad que buscaba para eliminar a las criaturas. Tensando sus músculos al percibir como estos detenían su riña para comenzar abrir sus enormes fauces.

Inundado por su instinto de lid, apremiando el segundo en que comenzaban a cargar sus gargantas, con maestría apunto su arma al centro de sus bocas, liberando con velocidad y pericia cada una de las sagitas. Guardando con premura su arco y apretando con sus mano los eslabones de la cadena de metal, preparando sus digitos sobre la empuñadura de su espada, alistandose. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando las mortales bombas hicieron su efecto estallando en el interior de los reptiles, desorientándolos. Afectado por la onda explosiva y los ataques de sus compañeros, perdiendo el equilibrio, el Dodongo donde se hallaba el caballero comenzó a ladearse en dirección de uno de sus iguales. Usando el impulso y la oportunidad, Link utilizo la cadena como balance saltando a la cabeza de la segunda criatura, clavando sin piedad su espada entre el centro frontal de su cráneo, asesinándolo instantáneamente.

Inerte el acorzado cuerpo comenzó a precipitarse hacia el suelo, aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía, usando nuevamente el Clawshoot, el caballero lanzó la zarpa contra el cráneo de la segunda criatura, anclándola en una de protuberantes escamas, meciendo su cuerpo en la leontina, pasando por debajo de su mandíbula, seccionando la delgada piel del reptil. Débil e imposible de mantenerse, el mortalmente herido Dodongo se hecho en el suelo, mientras abría sus fauces produciendo lastimero sonidos, al tiempo que su vida se extinguía mientras emapaba el suelo de piedra con su líquido vital.

Ante los terribles alaridos, incrédula Zelda se acercó a la entrada la grieta, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía en su pecho al presenciar las caídas figuras de los monstruos que hace unos momentos habían estado apunto de asesinarla. Sintiendo como la pena invadir su ser, al escuchar como aquellos chillidos de dolor que salían de la agonízate garganta del reptil. Sacada de su estupor por el fuerte bramido del último saurio quien de manera nerviosa y angustiada se alejaba de la figura del caballero, el cual había comenzado acorralar contra una de las paredes del recinto con sus flechas de hielo.

Sin ningún dejo de piedad, Link volvió a liberar una de las mágicas sagitas, congelando por completo el cuerpo de la criatura que yacía frente a él, quedando a su completa merced. Sintiendo una gran satisfacción al ver como el terror y el miedo se reflejaban en aquellas sulfurosas y carmesí pupilas. Habiendo cambiando por completo los roles de depredador y presa, apretando la empuñadura de la espada sagrada, preparándose para terminar la batalla.

Asustada por la actitud del paladín, mas conmovida por las acciones de aquella criatura, sintiendo la necesidad de detener aquella escena, la doncella corrió al lado del guerrero. Alcanzando abrazar su espalda, sintiendo bajo sus brazos la tensión de cada uno de los músculo de su protector el cual de disponía a dar el golpe final.

\- ¡BASTA! -

Sintiendo los temblores del cuerpo de su protegida así como la angustia de sus palabras, confundido el caballero comenzó a bajar lentamente su arma. Intentado entender lo que estaba pasando, la razón por la cual estaba siendo detenido de continuar con su trabajo, de finalizar con su labor, el eliminar a todos los enemigos que representaban un peligro a su misión.

-¿Zelda? -

\- Ellos no tienen la culpa, este es su nido… Nosotros somos los invasores -

Sorprendido por las palabras de la aristócrata, el paladín por primera vez desde su llegada comenzó a observar sus alrededores, apreciando la conformación del lugar, así como notando los cascarones y nidales que había resguardados entre estructuras de rocas así como las posas de lava. Para volver a poner su mirada sobre el debilitado y atrapado reptil, quien a pesar de su posición no se había movido, protegiendo con su cuerpo uno de las guaridas. Sintiéndose culpable, el guerrero guardó su espada, cuestionándose en silencio la razón de su actuar. Nunca antes había sentido aquel frenesí que lo había invadido al ver al Saurio derrotado, nunca había sido partidario de la violencia, a pesar de que muchos lo acusaran de lo contrario.

Sintiendo el cambio en el héroe, Zelda liberó su agarre, dejando salir un fuerte quejido al mover su mano. Alertado por el gemido de la princesa, Link posó su mirada sobre ella, notando la suciedad y la rasgaduras de sus ropas. Sintiendo como dentro de él, crecía el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos. Mas sabiendo donde se encontraba y que realmente no estaban del todo fuera de todo peligro, con renuencia se partó de ella, caminando en dirección de donde estaba su escudo, levantándolo.

\- Navi, ¿crees poder encontrar la entrada secreta? -

Descansada, pero consternada al escuchar el extraño timbre en la voz de su amigo, la pequeña hada señalo el punto que yacía entre dos rocas, el cual irradiaba una extraña presencia. Acostumbrado a la función de los mecanismos de los templos con pesadez el caballero disparó una de sus flechas, impactando contra el escondido cristal que habría la puerta escondida del nivel. No deseando perder tiempo ya que poco a poco la prisión del cristal comenzaba a liberarse, guió a la doncella por la salida del lugar deteniéndose por un instante en el lumbral, observando los fallecido cuerpos de los reptiles, sintiendo un fuerte remordimiento al contemplar aquella escena, rememorando las palabras de su protegida. Aquellas criaturas solo habían estado protegiendo a sus crías y él solo había estado protegiendo a la princesa, ambos habían luchado una mortal batalla por defender lo que era importante para ellos. Mas desgraciadamente, al final solo había uno que podía salir victorioso, esa era la regla de la vida, de la guerra.

\- Lo siento -

Pronunció con arrepentimiento, el caballero mientras la entrada volvía sellarse nuevamente, separándolos por completo.

* * *

Angustiada Zelda miraba con aprehensión la pequeña habitación a la que había encontrado, la cual parecía estar completamente vacía, excepto por una extraña pared que tenía un raro gravado, así como las antorchas que la iluminaban. Cansado Link dejo caer su escudo al suelo, haciendo una pesada mueca al ver las marcas negras de cubrían por completo el gravado, sabiendo lo que costaría limpiar y pulirlo de nuevo. Satisfecho mínimo de no tener iniciar una búsqueda por los descendientes del maestro herrero del continente de los cielos, quien era el que le había fabricado ese broquel, al apreciar que este en realidad no había recibido ningún daño. Saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la preocupada voz de la azul nereida.

\- ¿Estas bien, Zelda?, ¿por qué no te sientas un momento?, ¿aún te duele? –

\- Estoy bien Navi, aún me duele, pero no es nada comparado como antes -

Replicó amablemente la princesa intentando calmar la ansiedad de su compañera, tratando de ocultar su molestia. Escéptico ante sus palabras, el caballero se acercó a su protegida tomando con delicadeza su manos entre las suyas, notando como aún con el leve rose de su tacto, la joven cerraba sus ojos, cubriendo su semblante con una mueca de dolor. Preocupado colocó su manos sobre su mejilla notando los pequeños rasguños que había en esta.

Sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras, rodeando con suavidad su hombro comenzó a guiar a la joven cerca de una de las antorchas, donde podría tener mejor visión de sus heridas. Ayudándola a tomar asiento contra una de las paredes, arrodillándose a su lado, mientras comenzaba a sacar de su alforja, los remedios, vendas y pociones que cargaba. Sintiendo sus mejillas enardecer, Zelda solo contemplaba en silencio el perfil de su protector, apreciando con detalles como la luz de la tea iluminaba su rostro, haciendo que algunas sombras se enmarcaran, resaltando sus facciones.

Teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla y agravar sus heridas, tomando el pedazo roto de tela su manga, con un fuerte tirón lo rompió permitiéndole examinar con detenimiento la articulación. La piel se hayaba enrojecida, con algunas leves y superficiales laceraciones que había sufrido por el filo de las piedras. Mas a la altura de la muñeca se encontraba completamente inflamada con una oscura y verde coloración marcando la luxación de los huesos de esta, así como su posible fractura. Sabiendo que no podía darle una poción sino hasta revisar perfectamente el daño que había sustentado, así como en caso extremo haberla acomodado de nuevo en su lugar los ligamentos y huesos. Sintiendo un enorme pesar sobre sus hombros, Link se disculpo con la aristócrata, mas antes de que esta pudiera cuestionar sus palabras, el joven apretó su articulación sintiendo y escuchado como un ligero tronido sonaba, al tiempo que el recinto era inundado por el gritó de dolor de la doncella.

Incontenibles lágrimas surcaban la fas de la reencarnación de diosa, mientras su conciencia era inundada por el un inimaginable dolor, consumiendo su propia existencia. Arrepentido y afectado por el sollozo de su protegida, más sabiendo que no podía detener en aquel momento sus acciones, el caballero aún sosteniendo la muñeca entre sus manos comenzó a vendarla lentamente, asegurándose de que el ungüento cubriera cada una de sus heridas y el vendaje diera el soporte y resguardo necesario en los dañados ligamentos, sintiendo como cada gemido y grito lastimaban parte de su corazón, sabiendo que eran sus acciones las causantes de su sufrimiento. Habiendo terminado con sus tarea, sin poder seguir escuchando aquel llanto, atrajo la doncella hasta su cuerpo abrazándola lentamente, intentando reconfórtala con su presencia, disculpándose una y otra vez por sus actos, buscando inconscientemente el perdón de ambos.

Sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a disminuir y los gemidos bajaban de intensidad, recordándose su misión, el guerrero se separó de la joven, tomando un frasco que contenía un extraño liquido azul casi negruzco, abriéndolo lentamente, para acercarlo hasta los labios de la aristócrata mientras le indicaba con voz suave y profunda que lo bebiera. Sumergida aún en el calvario que la atormentaba, distraída pero complaciente la princesa abrió levemente su boca, tomando un par de tragos del amargo y denso liquido. Asqueada por su contenido, la joven alejó su rostro mientras su garganta se cerraba, tosiendo como reflejo al experimentar el paso de la arenosa bebida en su laringe. Paciente Link no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su protegida, recordando como él había hecho el mismo gesto al probar aquella pócima, la cual no era tan agradable como las otras, pero su efecto era mucho más rápido y fuerte.

\- ¿Una poción azul no es muy fuerte para ella?, recuerda que Zelda nunca antes ha tomado algo así. Hasta las simples rojas pueden ser muy pesadas para los neófitos.-

\- Lo sé Navi, pero es la única que tiene el efecto suficiente para restaurar fracturas. –

Replicó el paladín con sobriedad, sintiendo como la culpa hundía profundamente sus garras en su interior.

Experimentando como una extraña sensación de calma llenaba su centro, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, extendiéndose desde su estomago hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Disipando aquel dolor, calmando cada uno de sus nervios, relajando sus músculos. Confundida, la aristócrata posó su mirada sobre su protector, el cual solo levantó una ceja al ver la forma en la que se estaba comportando, sintiendo como su mejillas aumentaba de color, al tiempo que la vergüenza la invadía por completo. Apreciando el estado en que estaba la doncella, notando la dilatación de sus pupilas por el efecto de los ingredientes del brebaje, el caballero no puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Navi, ¿podrías asegúrate que tome un par de tragos más?. Necesito ocuparme de algo -

\- Si claro -

Contesto sin duda la nereida, tomando asiento en la orilla de la botella examinando con cuidado a la aristócrata, quien estaba ocupada en aquel momento admirando la venda de su mano. Intrigada ante la actitud del paladín, la hada insistió a la joven que volviera a tomar el brebaje, quien al inicio la había ignorado, mas al final un poco dudativa volvió a ingerir el líquido, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de repugnancia ante su sabor. Satisfecha de haber terminado con su labor, y asegurando que la princesa tapará el frasco, alzó su vista dejando salir un extraño sonido de su garanta al apreciar la desnuda espalda del guerrero.

Sintiendo como el calor y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas se extendía por todo su cuerpo, la princesa abochornada no podía apartar su vista sobre la imagen del paladín, quien había terminado de remover cada una de las telas que lo cubrían. Siendo sacada de su admiración al escuchar el afligido sonido que había hecho la sílfide, la cual rápidamente abandono su lado, acercándose al héroe cuestionándole sobre las abrasiones y quemaduras que sustentaba. Rememorando en aquel instante en el que el caballero la había protegido con su escudo, siendo ese el estado en que estaba después de haber soportado las incandescentes llamaradas de los Dodongos.

\- Por el amor de Nayru Link, ¿como puedes moverte con esas quemaduras? Preocupado por la princesa cuando el que debería tomarla posición eres tu -

\- Calma Navi, no es para tanto. Es solo donde comenzó templarse la cota de malla y cuando volvía colocarme el escudo, nada comparado con las heridas de Volvagia. - replicó el guerrero, con tranquilidad terminado de colocar el ungüento contra las ampollas que cubrían su torso y ante brazos.

\- Pero ¿y las marcas de tus costillas? – cuestionó extrañada la nereida, apreciando las laceraciones de en la piel, buscando en su memoria la razón de su aparición.

\- Un Like Like -

Ante la inesperada respuesta del paladín, la pequeña hada no puedo evitar soltar un fuerte carcajada, al proyectar en su mente la imagen del héroe siendo apresado por las gelatinosa criatura, atrapado en su interior, mientras esta los estrujaba. Completamente abochornado y mortificado por la reacción de su antigua amiga, Link solo volteó su rostro mientras terminaba de vestir sus heridas. Cansado y resentido por la burla a la que estaba siendo sometido trató de apresurar sus acciones, deteniéndose por completo al sentir un suave y delicado tacto sobre su hombro. Volteándose lentamente, hasta encontrándose para su sorpresa con la afligirá figura de su protegida.

Zelda quien no le veía nada de gracia a la situación del paladín, sintiéndose mejor por el efecto del brebaje se acerco hasta este, posando su mano sobre su piel. Apreciando con terror cada una de las marcas, heridas y laceraciones que presentaba, las cuales habían sido por su culpa. El la había defendido contra aquellas criaturas, poniendo su propia vida en riesgo. Sin poder ocultar el pesar que la inundaba, lentamente alzó su rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, intentando por medio de aquella manera transmitir todo lo que sentía. Aquella poderosa emoción que la gobernaba, que la impulsaba en esos momentos. La tristeza que la embargaba al pensar que había sido herido, el dolor de pensar solamente en perderlo, haciéndosele imposible el conjurar un mundo, su vida sin la presencia del guerrero. Sin poder soportarlo más siendo presa completa de sus emociones, rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, uniendo sus labios.

Sorprendido completamente, sin saber como reaccionar. Link permaneció inmóvil, experimentando como aquel dulce e inocente gesto destruía lentamente la barrera que había puesto en su corazón, haciendo que su resistencia comenzara a perderse con cada momento que pasaba, siendo consumido por la calidez del cuerpo de la doncella contra el suyo. Creando una terrible batalla en su interior, una que no estaba seguro que deseaba volver a enfrentar.

Consumida en su sentir, terminado aquel íntimo gesto, no desenado ver el semblante de su protector. La joven se abrazó contra él, hundiendo su rostro entre en su cuello, permitiendo que las lagrimas corrieran libremente, al haber aceptado la verdad y el dolor de sus emociones. Las cuales sabía que nunca serían correspondidas, así como solo se volverían un tomento para ambos. Desenado ser egoísta y solo por aquel momento, por aquel instante quería permanecer a su lado, estar ahí para él. El hombre que había cambiado por completo su mundo, que la confundía y que al final de todo la heriría. Ya que ambos vivían en mundos completamente diferentes, cada uno con sus responsabilidades, él era el héroe legendario, y ella, solamente era la princesa de ese tiempo, la joven que cargaba el poder de la diosa blanca, una simple copia, un eco del verdadero amor del paladín.

Desconociendo por completo los pensamientos de la princesa, Link soló se limito abrazar a la joven que sollozaba desconsoladamente, sin saber como consolarla en aquellos momentos. Su alma estaba completamente confundida, divida en dos opiniones, una que lo alentaba a apoyar a la doncella y a dejar atrás aquellos temores que lo dominaban, mientras que otra solo le recordaban el dolor y el sufrimiento que había ya padecido años antes, trayendo a su mente la imagen de su amada diosa, haciendo su corazón estremecer y doler. Embargándolo de una inmensa pena, sabiendo que no podría volver a resistir una perdida de esa manera.

Incrédula y Atónita Navi solo contemplaba en silencio la escena que se desenvolvía frente a ella, embragada por los emociones de ambos, las cuales la estremecían, pues de deseaba de alguna manera poder ayudarles, más sabía que no podía hacer nada que pedirle, suplicarle a las diosas que los ayudaran, que buscaran en sus corazones y perdonaran al eterno guerrero y la diosa blanca, que les dieran una oportunidad de poder estar juntos. De liberarse de aquel terrible cicló de tragedia en el que estaban confinados. Desconociendo por completo con aquellas acciones continuaba reforzándose aquel ancestral hilo rojo, que unían al paladín con la princesa, uno que había sido profetizando desde el momento en que la divinidad del tiempo había bajado al mundo, para defenderlo de la oscuridad. Respondiendo a las plegarias de sus seguidores y sellando así su destino.

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por su infinito apoyo, así como sus comentarios son una inspiracion para continuar con esta historia. Agardesco a quienes se han animado a salir de las sombras y publicas sus opiniones, MIL GRACIAS.**

 **Así me disculpo por el restraso, pero porblemas de técnicos no había podido subir este capítulo, que aquí esta, uno de los mas esperados por todos ustedes y que haya sido de su completo agrado. Sin más que decir, mas que volverlos a invitar a dejar sus comentario y opiniones. espero verlos la próxima semana.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO VEINTIDOS:**

 _ **¨ No existe mayor oscuridad que la fuerza de nuestros temores..."** _

Oscuras sombras crecían sin tregua y medida, el poder de la penumbra se esparcía sobre el manto celestial, ocultando a la soberana de la noche y sus eternas compañeras bajo su manto de negrura y perdición.

Asustado e indefensos lo habitantes de la ciudadela se refugiaban en sus hogares, ante la terrible amenaza de las apariciones que merodeaban por las calles. Agudos e inhumanos gritos resonaban entre las paredes piedra, al tiempo que horripilantes alaridos cubrían los caminos, haciendo que los pobres residentes temblaran de miedo, encerrados en sus refugios, escondido de los oscuros seres y su sed de sangre. El silencio del pequeña casa se veía roto con el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta principal, ante el ferroso chillido, aterrado un hombre sostenía entre sus brazos a sus hijos, ocultando su rostros y tratando de apaciguar sus llantos con sus presencia, sintiendo como el latir de su corazón aumentaba en su pecho al percibir como una extraña sombra entraba a su hogar. Angustiado alzaba su vista notando al resto de sus compañeros quienes tapaban algunos sus bocas o las de los más cercanos tratando de mantener la quietud y pasar desapercibidos ante aquella amenaza. Mientras en sus mentes oraban a las diosas ya sea por su salvación o una misericordiosa muerte.

El sonido de la madera al crujir ante las fuertes pisadas, inundaba de ansiedad sus almas, mientras el espeluznante ser merodeaba usando su olfato, buscando a sus victimas. Angustiados solo podían observar entre las penumbra, la caída de una viruta de madera con cada paso de la criatura, mientras se movía lentamente sobre sus cabezas. Con el terror inundando sus venas, al escuchar la fuerte respiración de aquel monstruo, temiendo el ser descubiertos de su pequeño refugio subterráneo, los aterrados pueblerinos solo cerraban sus ojos, suplicando a las deidades superiores por un milagro. Mas antes de que este pudiera acercarse a donde estaban guarecidos, el fuerte grito de una voz rompió el ambiente. Ante el trémulo clamor de una victima contra aquellos seres, cambiando por completa su atención, la aparición abandonó la vivienda con presurosos pasos. Atribulados, los pobladores solo podían sentir la opresión de sus corazón crecer, ante el cocimiento de que solo por ese día se había salvado y el terrible costo por el cual había sido. Intentado ignorar los gritos dé dolor y tortura así como los gruñidos y aullidos de aquellas bestias.

Nubes de lluvia y tormenta rodeaban la antigua estructura de piedra, iluminado por lo reflejos de los relámpagos se hallaba el castillo de la tierra de las diosas. Un sepulcral sonido había cubierto por completo el lugar, lúgubres sombras merodeaban en los pasillos. Los sirvientes y habitantes del recinto había cambiado sus aspectos, abandonado sus amigables rostros por serios y frías. Aflorando por completo la oscuridad de sus almas, habiendo abandonado cualquier pensamiento propio convirtiéndose en simples títeres y marionetas de los deseos del nuevo gobernante.

Iluminado solo bajo la luz de las antorchas, sintiendo como la satisfacción llenaba su alma, apreciando como a pesar de la baja intensidad de las llamas, el poderoso círculo de magia que había creado, termina de hacer su trabajo al cobrar la última alma de su víctima. Consagrando el hechizo que había estado preparando, el cual le aseguraría por completo su victoria. Acabaría con la presencia de aquel indeseado hombre, retornándole a su lado su amada.

Sin poder detener la mueca de satisfacción que llenaba su labios, Zander contemplaba con absoluto placer y ruptura como aquella neblina se transforma en un negro y viscoso líquido, el cual comenzaba concentrarse más y más, creando la espectral forma de aquel ser que había invocado, una criatura que era capaz de conseguirle su deseo, un ente que solo había sido descrito en las historias de terror, incluso como criaturas míticas que solo llevaban consigo la muerte. A su lado su fiel compañero, la sombra solo guardaba silencio, sintiendo un poco de recelo ante la nueva presencia que había ayudado a su contratante a llamar.

Habiendo recuperado su completa apariencia, el nuevo espectro posó sus vacías cuencas oculares en el rostro del monarca, haciendo una la regia y delibera reverencia ante su invocador, manejando con maestría y perfección su guadaña. Ignorando por completo la presencia de aquella sombra que yacía cerca de su maestro, que solo lo observaba en silencio.

\- Quiero que me traigas a mi hermana -

Inclinándose aún más abajo ante el comando que se le había sido impuesto, la criatura dispersó su forma en un larga neblina negra, desapreciando de la habitación en segundos, dispuesta a cumplir con la misión que le había sido encomendada.

\- Príncipe, debemos alistar todos los preparativos para su coronación –

Saliendo de su estupor al escuchar la voz de su acompañante, el nuevo regente llevó su mano hasta su barbilla, en un gesto de ponderación. Siempre había sido parte importante de su sueño el convertirse en el completo dueño de aquellas tierras, de sentir el peso de la corona sobre su cabeza, convirtiéndolo en soberano absoluto. Un evento que incluso sería mas impactante y maravilloso si contara con la presencia de su hermana a su lado. Unidos en una ceremonia que no solo lo ataba al reino, sino también a su fraterna, convirtiéndolo en propietario definitivo de sus anhelos. Mas parecía que aquel sueño, tendría que ser propuesto por algún tiempo.

\- Hyrule debe reconocer a su nuevo soberano, alteza -

Reconociendo perfectamente la insidiosas palabras de la sombra, así como la manipulación que había detrás de ellas, contemplativo guardo silencio. Era un hecho que no podía seguir aplazando, así fuera sin la compañía de su amada, tomaría el trono. El lugar que respectivamente le tocaba, y después con toda la autoridad que este le confería, obligaría a su fraterna a desposarse con él, adquiriendo el respectivo lugar que merecía. Asegurando con esto la línea real pura y poder pasar a sus siguientes planes.

\- Muy bien, esta tierra ya ha pasado demasiado luto por el recuerdo de aquel viejo insufrible. Es hora de dar inicio a un nuevo monarca. -

Gozoso de escuchar aquellas palabras, el fiel sirviente mostró una amplia mueca de apreciación, mientras desaparecía entre las sombras satisfecho de que todos sus cálculos y estrategias estaban desarrollándose como había contemplado, pronto, muy pronto su verdadero señor sería liberado de su aprisionamiento y esta vez no habría héroe que pudiera detenerlo.

* * *

 ***** En la aldea de Kakariko *****

* * *

Escuchando la felicidad de los comerciantes al otro lado de la tienda, la vieja hechicera terminaba de embotellar sus últimas pociones, asegurando el corcho en cada una de ellas. Sintiendo como una fuerte nostalgia se apoderaba de ella al ver la especial formula que había creado, una que por años había asegurado que jamás volvería hacer, pero sin poder ignorar aquel terrible presentimiento que se había apoderado de ella, el cual sin perder tiempo había creado aquel brebaje, guardándolo con cuidado en una de las bolsas de viaje de su nieta. Sabiendo que no debía ignorar nunca aquellos impulsos, pues la base de toda magia era el mismo instinto, aquel sexto sentido que les permitía adelantarse ante los hechos antes de que sucedieran.

Haciendo aun lado aquellos pensamiento, sacudió levemente su cabeza, regañándose a si misma por sus reflexiones, mientras en el fondo podía escuchar el sonido de la campana de la tienda anunciando la presencia de otro cliente, así como la amigable voz de su nieta, haciendo que una sonrisa volviera a sus labios. La cual fue borrada segundos después cuando estrepitosamente se abrió la venta de la sala entrando una fuerte y gélida ráfaga de viento, Apagado por completo todas las lámparas, revolviendo los papeles de la habitación y derribando algunos libros. Incrédula y sorprendida la vieja maga haciendo uso de su poder cerró la puerta madera y cristal asegurándole el prestillo, para voltear a ver el desastre que había dejado a su paso aquel extraño viento. Conjurando de nuevo a la vida cada una de las llamas de sus candiles, contempló con solemnidad el lugar, apreciando como a pesar del desbarajuste parecía no haber ningún daño permanente, ni perdida irremplazable. Mas al comenzar a recoger algunos de los tomos que se hayan en el piso, su sangre se helo por completo en su pecho al momento en que sus cansados ojos leían las letras que estaba frente a ellos.

Temerosa y sintiendo como la ansiedad llenaba sus venas, acercó sus temblantes dedos hasta la paginas de ancestral libro de profecías. Experimentando con un terrible escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al contacto de sus dígitos con el papel, mientras levantaba lentamente el cuaderno, sin poder apartar su vista de aquellas tétricas y horripilantes palabras. Sin saber que hacer en aquel momento deposito con cuidado el escrito sobre la mesa de madera, para tomar asientos sobre sus mecedora, al tiempo que las fuerzas en sus piernas la abandonaban. No había sido casualidad el haber creado aquel elixir, si algo bien le había enseñado la experiencia y sus poderes es que en el mundo no estaba hecho de eventos aleatorios, todos estaban unidos en una gran hilo de causas y consecuencias, las cuales habían puertas a posibilidad y cerraban otras con las decisiones que uno tomaba.

Inundada por el conocimiento que ahora la acongojaba, haciendo a un lado su impotencia endureciendo su mirada, sabiendo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no después de todo lo que había visto, de todo el dolor que había sufrido el guerrero legendario, esta vez, si ella podía salvarlo, si podía ayudarlo aceptaría con gusto el precio de sus acciones. Envuelta por aquel pensamiento tomó un pergamino comenzando a escribir apresuradamente dentro él sus instrucciones, ignorando las manchas de tintas que provocaba su desenfrenados movimientos, mientras colocaba en palabras cada uno de los pensamientos de su mente, deteniéndose solo al momento de escribir el nombre de su nieta.

\- Airín -

Pronunció con cuidado y en voz alta, apreciando como sus labios repasaban cada una de las silabas, llenado inmediatamente su mente con la imagen de su adorada sucesora, desde su nacimiento, hasta aquel momento, quien había sido después de la perdida de su hija su razón de completa existencia, de absoluta causa de vida. La cual había madurado maravillosamente, sobre pasándola con sus dones, indicando la excelente conjuradora que llegaría hacer, la cual jamás tendría oportunidad de ver.

Dudativa ante la presencia de aquellos recuerdos, bajó el asir sobre la pluma, confortando aquella batalla interna que la consumía. Cuestionándose, si realmente tenía el valor de continuar con su cometido, de dejar sola a su nieta en aquel cruel mundo que estaba siendo asediado por la oscuridad. Recordando en aquel momento lo que estaba en juego, la vida e inmortalidad del mismo héroe… Sin Link no existía la posibilidad de un futuro, sin el caballero el mal gobernaría para siempre, sin el guerrero no había esperanza… De que serviría estar viva, si el futuro que tendría para su pequeña sería uno lleno de pesar y muerte, uno donde jamás podría volver a ver su sonrisa y estaría gobernado por el pena y el miedo. Habiendo encontrado su razón por la cual debía continuar, volvió apretar con renovado vigor la estilográfica, continuando con su escrito.

Ignorante de los sucesos que pasaba su abuela, la pequeña hechicera terminaba de envolver para su cliente las hierbas y velas que había solicitado, contenta de lo bien que estaba yendo el negocio. Tras despedir al comprador en la entrada, la joven comenzó a darse vuelta deteniéndose por completo, alzando su vista al cielo contemplando con seriedad el azul mato sideral. Un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de ella, sin saber como interpretar aquella sensación, confundida llamó a su abuela, quien parecía no haberla escuchado mientras continuaba observando con detenimiento las nubes que pasaban. Apreciando como el sol comenzaba a lastimar sus ojos, levantó su mano para proteger su vista, cuando la intensidad del astro rey comenzó a perderse lentamente.

Sorprendidos y desorientados varios de los habitantes salieron de sus hogares conmocionado ante la perdida de luminosidad. Algunos mercaderes, incluido el maestro de títeres de sombras que había estado en una de sus narraciones, se detuvieron por completo apreciando como lentamente el sol era consumido por una nube de penumbra. Murmurando entre ellos el extraño fenómeno, hasta que oscuridad cubrió completo la aldea.

Un terrible gritó lleno el ambiente, desatado así el caos al momento en que una de las calles se materializaba un penumbrosa y espectral criatura, la cual había destruido con su afilada y curva arma uno de los puestos, asesinando a sangre fría a su propietario. Ante la imagen del acribillado hombre, completamente sumergidos por el pánico y el terror los habitantes comenzaron a huir, siendo detenidos por la presencias de terribles Poes, Los cuales solo dejaban salir sus agudas y maquiavélicas sonrisas, mientras que con sus linternas encendían las casas y personas que se encontraban a su paso.

Disfrutando de la reacción de sus victimas, usando sus poderes el ente abandono su forma por un instante uniéndose entre las sombras, siguiendo aquel rastro de luz que había percibido de la princesa, deteniéndose frente a una posada.

Klaus con ayuda de su hijo ayudaba a los visitantes a entrar a su establecimiento, intentándoles dar refugio, cuando sintió como su pierna era apresada por una extraña fuerza, halándolo de la seguridad de su hogar al caos de las calles. Ante los gritos de protesta de su padre, sin perder tiempo el joven mercader salió en su defensa deteniéndose impactado ante la presencia de aquel ser de oscuridad, que ahora sostenía de cabeza a su progenitor como un simple juguete.

\- ¿Dónde esta? -

Cuestiono el ente con una macabra y gruesa voz, pero antes de que este pudiera contestarle, aún con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, en un acto de valor trató de asestar con la escoba a la criatura, la cual se desintegro por un instante, volviendo su atención contra el chico que incrédulo solo podía observar como aquel ser se acercaba hasta él. Congelado por el miedo y terror al sentir aquellas vacías cuencas sobre él, sin poder controlar los temblores que llenaban su cuerpo, este soltó su agarre sobre el palo de madera.

Alimentado por el miedo de aquellos simples mortales, el espectro conjuro otra de sus articulaciones atrapando al joven por su garganta atrayéndolo hasta su rostro, notando como este a diferencia del otro sujeto que había confinado, contenía mínimos rastros del poder de la doncella que buscaba, a diferencia de su primera víctima.

Sin poder soportar el trato que estaba recibiendo su hijo, el fornido hotelero comenzó luchar contra el agarre de la criatura, sintiendo como la presión sanguínea aumentaba en su cabeza, borrando ligeramente sus visión, alentando sus acciones. Incrementando su angustia e impotencia.

\- Déjalos en paz -

Resintiendo el impactó de magia sobre su cuerpo, el esperpento dejó caer a sus victimas posando su completa atención en la joven que estaba confrontándolo. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Airín enfrentaba a la oscura invocación, quien había liberado al hospedador y a su hijo, y se acercaba lentamente hasta ella.

Intrigado ante la energía que emanaba la joven, el espectro lanzó uno de sus apéndices, mas para su asombro este fue desintegrado por el hechizo que había hecho la pequeña conjuradora. Consumido por el deseo de destruir aquella hechicera, haciendo a un lado su misión, condensando su figura, el ente blandió su mortal arma.

Asustada, pero guiada en su instinto de supervivencia, la practicante esquivo el mortal ataque, dejando salir de sus labios un fuerte quejido al momento que el filo de cuchilla cortaba parte de su brazo, creando una profunda herida. Complacido al haber lastimado a su contrincante, el espectro volvió arremeter contra la joven, quien en defensa aventó un pequeño conjuro contra la criatura, deteniéndolo por algunas segundos, dándole la oportunidad de evadir la punta de la dalle.

Mientras tanto agradecido por la ayuda de la hechicera, Rori se incorporó volviendo a tomar el palo de madera entre sus manos listo para arremeter nuevamente contra aquel ser, cuando uno de los fantasmales seres se aprecio frente él, dejando salir su aguda sonrisa, mientras lo golpeaba con el metal de su farol.

Ante el gritó de su amigo, distraída, Airín falló en esquivar el siguiente ataque, siendo impactada por la espalda. Un terrible dolor cubrió su mente, mientras su cuerpo era alzado por el cielo, por la brutalidad del golpe. Perdiendo casi el conocimiento al caer de manera violenta y fuerte contra el suelo de piedra, sintiendo como su ropa comenzaba a empaparse ante la presencia de la profunda cortada que había recibido. Sus músculos temblaban, mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, sintiendo como sus fuerzas la comenzaba a abandonar lentamente.

Insatisfecho ante la debilidad de su oponente, la criatura abandonó su atención sobre la joven, regresándola a su primera victima, quien parecía estar luchando contra uno de sus esbirros. No importándole la naturaleza de sus acciones y sabiendo que debía continuar con sus ordenes, avanzó lentamente, hasta donde esta volviendo a tomarlo con uno de sus delgados y huesos apéndices de la base de su garganta alzándolo hasta su rostro.

Apreciando su errático pulso así como el creciente temor que invadía a su victima, notando por primera vez como este, también contenía los mismo rastros de energía que la conjuradora. Intrigado ante este hecho, apretando su agarre abrió su boca, comenzando a aspirar la esencia de aquel mortal, robándole no solo su vida, sino también sus recuerdos.

Adolorida y herida Airín luchaba por levantarse, al escuchar los terribles gritos de agonía del posadero. Klaus siempre había sido amable con ella, un hombre gentil que jamás se había sentido intimidado por los poderes de su abuela o por sus habilidades, al contrario la había cuidado, escuchado y defendido contra los chicos que la atacaban por ser diferente. Por ello no podía permitir que aquel ser le hiciera daño, no podía dejar que continuara lastimando una de las personas que significaban tanto, que le habían abierto las puertas de su amistad.

\- ¡Déjalo! -

Detenido por el impacto de otro conjuro, el espectro solo posó su mirada sobre la joven practicante que se había levanto nuevamente desafiándolo. Molesto ante la perdida de tiempo y la persistencia de que aquella insignificante mortal, liberó a su actual víctima. Dejándolo caer al suelo con un sórdido sonido.

Ante la derrumbada y pálida figura del hotelero con renovada firmeza, la joven hechicera apuntó su varita contra el despreciable ente, dispuesta a dar su vida, a defender aquellos que quería, a salvarlos como lo habría hecho el héroe legendario. Sintiendo como una calidez se extendía por su interior con el pensamiento del eterno caballero, comprendido en aquel momento lo que el guerrero alguna vez le había explicado sobre el poder del amor, la fuerza que lo alentaba en cada una de sus batallas, en cada una de sus acciones, sin importar lo terrible de su enemigo o lo difícil que era fuera la proeza. La verdadera fortaleza venía del corazón de uno mismo, del deseo de proteger aquello que queríamos, que era importante para nosotros, que amábamos.

\- Si quieres hacerles daño, tendrás que matarme primero –

Incrédulo ante la aseveración de la practicante, Rori alzó su vista, mientras sostenía entre sus bazos a su padre. No podía dar credibilidad a lo que estaba viendo, la joven hechicera era menor que él por algunos años, además de que siempre había sido una chica tímida e introvertida sin muchos amigos, con la cual había convivido principalmente por mandato de su padre, apreciándola siempre como una persona tranquila y amigable, que odiaba la violencia y hasta cierto punto recelaba su diferencia por no poder encajar con los demás grupos de chicos. Haciéndola sentirse sola, mientras que ahora, en aquel instante no había rastros de aquella niña, sino de una fuerte y determinada maga, que a diferencia de los demás pobladores que se ocultaban de temor ante la presencia de aquella criatura, temerosos de volverse una víctima más. Ella en cambio estaba ahí sola, dispuesta a defenderlos, preparada a darlo todo por salvarlos, por ayudarlos, olvidando todos los agravios que le habían hecho. Haciéndolo sentir inadecuado al mismo tiempo, despertando en él la fiereza de levantarse y defenderse, de seguir su ejemplo, de no abandonarla.

Impávido ante la figura de la maga, el espectral ser volvió a blandir su mortal arma, mas lista para recibir aquel ataque, con renovado vigor y agilidad, la practicante eludió la cuchilla, concentrando su poder comandando a su varita a liberarlo, agrediendo al ente con un siempre conjuro de fuego.

Asediado por las llamas que lo cubrían, inafectado el esperpento dejó salir un gutural sonido, mientras se desmaterializaba y materializaba nuevamente extinguiendo las llamaradas, para volver a repetir sus acciones. Sabiendo que aquel conjuro no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo, pero si para darle tiempo, la practicante sacó de su alforja un frasco de cristal, aventándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra la criatura. Subiendo las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa al ver como el líquido de aquella botella empapaba al ente de oscuridad.

\- Fuerza pura que emana del cielo, poder sagrado de las bestias que cuidan la tierra, yo invocó vuestra fuerza a unirse a la mía, para destruir a todos aquellos que habitan en las penumbras -

Reaccionando ante las palabras de la conjuradora, el espectral ente trató de atacarla, siendo detenido al momento por aquel líquido que lo cubría, al tiempo que un extraño circulo de invocaciones aparecía bajo este. Irritado luchó por liberarse golpeando con su apéndices y su guadaña contra la cárcel de energía con la que había sido atrapado.

\- Luz protectora, fiel energía de la diosa blanca, poder sagrado para proteger el balance, escucha mi comando, y responde al llamado de tu fiel sirviente, para derrocar al ente que se encuentra frente a mí -

Apreciando como todas sus heridas y laceraciones eran sanadas, mientras un fuerte y cálido poder la inundaba, haciendo erizar cada uno de uno de sus cabellos, así como llenándola de vitalidad y paz, uniendo su mente y cuerpo en un solo deseo, concentrada en su labor, Airín apuntó su vara contra la figura del espectro liberando el encantamiento.

Una cegadora y fuerte explosión cubrió el ambiente, al tiempo que el sagrado y más poderoso hechizo de la practicante hacía contacto con la criatura de las sombras, la cual dejo solo dejó salir un fuerte alarido al se impactada de con aquella pura energía. El ambiente permaneció en silencio hasta que el resplandor se desvanecía lentamente, incrédula y cansada la joven maga apreciaba la calma del pueblo, al haber derrotado aquel terrible ser y de sus esbirros. Sin poder contener su jubilo, dejó salir una fuerte sonrisa dejando caer su cuerpo contra el suelo, permitiendo al agotamiento apoderarse de ella. Dichoso Rori, ayudo a su padre a levantarse, sintiendo un enorme orgullo y respeto por la hechicera que los había salvado a todos, que había erradicado a la maldad del pueblo.

Respondiendo ante la claridad del ambiente, el resto de los habitantes comenzaron a salir de sus hogares y refugios, mostrando su felicidad e incredulidad en sus rostros, mientras que fuertes murmullos llenaban el entorno narrando la increíbles y valientes acciones de la practicante, quien los había defendido y salvado, aumentando segundo a segundo la euforia de los pobladores.

Ayudado por algunos hombre del pueblo, Rori terminaba de asegurar a su padre, dispuesto a ir en ayuda de la joven, quien seguía sentada sobre sus piernas, recuperando sus fuerzas. Mas cuando empezaba a moverse hacia ella, un fuerte y gélido viento cubrió por completo el pueblo, cerrando todas las entradas de los hogares dejándolo a los pobladores al descubierto, al tiempo que un densa, profunda y negra neblina envolvía el cielo, atrapándolos en una perpetua penumbra.

\- Pagaras por tus actos -

Sin poder defenderse, Aírin sostenía su cuello mientras era alzada por la terrible figura del espectro, el cual había reaparecido aumentando diez veces su tamaño. Sosteniendo con firmeza entre una de sus cadavéricas y huesudas manos la garganta de su victima. Debilitada, sin poder hacer nada, la joven maga luchaba por mantenerse consiente, sintiendo como lentamente comenzaba a perder el conocimiento bajo la presión de aquella articulación sobre su tráquea, impidiendo el paso del oxigeno a su pulmones y cerebro, creando borrosas y oscuras marcas negras en su visión, lo cual anunciaba su deceso.

Aterrados ante la presencia de la criatura, los habitante intentaron huir despavoridos, encontrarse rodeados por los esbirros de aquel ser, los cuales circulaban a sus víctimas azuzándolos con sus faroles y sus agudas risas. Imposibilitado, sin saber como ayudar a su amiga, Rori solo podía mirar con aprehensión como esta era asesinada frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndose completamente inútil, cuestionándose ante su desesperación, una forma de salvarla.

Sintiendo como su vida comenzaba a escapar de su cuerpo, al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a hacerse más débiles y lentos, sintiendo como una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla, mientras su último y consiente pensamiento era dedicado a su abuela. Aquella mujer que había sido todo para ella, una madre, una maestra, una amiga, una compañera, quien le había criado y educado, a la cual amaba incondicionalmente.

\- ¡BASTA! -

Derribado por el impacto de un poderoso conjuro, el espectral ser soltó a la chica, mientras dejaba salir un fuerte quejido, al tiempo que sus invocaciones se desvanecían. Atónitos ante la imagen, el grupo de habitantes solo podían observar sorprendidos la fuerte e imponente figura de la hechicera mayor, quien estaba acompañada por el maestro titiritero de sombras.

\- Paul, toma a mi nieta y sácalos de aquí – comandó con fiereza y autoridad la maga, mientras volvía con otro conjuro a someter a la criatura que había estado momentos antes a punto de matar a su niña.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasara contigo? - Cuestionó incrédulo y preocupado el narrador, sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Ha llegado mi momento, esto es para nuestro amigo – Entendiendo por completo las palabras de su amiga, el hombre tomó la mochila de viaje atándola a su cuerpo.

\- Contare tu historia y el sacrificio que estas haciendo, me asegurare que tu memoria viva para siempre - replicó con pesar el titiritero abandonado el lado de la maga, corriendo en dirección del cuerpo de la chica, mientras comenzaba a indicarles a las personas del pueblo a seguirlo.

Confundidos, pero no deseando ser presa de aquel ser, lo habitantes sin perder tiempo comenzaron a proseguir al narrador, quien los guiaba hasta la plaza centra donde estaba la torre del reloj. Entregándole el inconsciente cuerpo de la practicante a Rori, mientras retiraba de su cuello una vieja y oxidada llave, el hombre la insertó en una pequeña e imperceptible ranura, girándola con fuerza.

Ante la presencia de aquel objeto, el antiguo reloj detuvo por completo su marcha, activando con esto un dispositivo, halando un contrapeso y poniendo en actividad unos largos y pesados engranes, los cuales comenzaron a abrir una secreta entrada en la base de la torre. Sabiendo que solo tendrían una oportunidad, el teatral sujeto comenzó indicar a los habitantes el huir por aquel secreto camino, el cual los llevaría hasta la seguridad de la aldea de los maestros de las sombras cerca del Lago Hylia.

Iracundo el esperpento se levantó blandiendo su dalla contra la anciana, pero esta se vió detenida por la presencia de una antigua y vieja escoba.

\- Crees que te será tan fácil matarme, tengo más de trecientos años de experiencia que mi nieta -

Comandandó con su voz a su fiel compañera, repeliendo el arma del espectro, mientras lanzaba con sus manos esferas de invocaciones de luz. Debilitado por el poder de aquellos conjuros, intentado protegerse, el ente trató de desintegrar su forma física, pero fue detenido al ser impactado por el escobillo de la hechicera derrumbándolo contra uno de los hogares de la aldea.

Apretando sus dientes y sintiéndose culpable, el titerero terminaba de asegurarse que cada uno de los aldeanos entrara al pasadizo. Sintiendo como la pena embarga su alma al posar sus ojos sobre el tranquilo semblante de la practicante, no deseando faltar a su promesa y sabiendo la responsabilidad que llevaba en sus hombros, cerró la puerta del pasaje.

Esperando a que la nube de escombros se disiparse, la vieja maga buscaba con sus mirada la figura de su enemigo, notando el ligero movimientos de las sombras, con renovado vigor volvió a lanzar sus encantamientos, obligando al ente a materializarse, el cual usó su dalla para nulificar el ataque de su adversario. Contemplando seriamente a la invocadora, la criatura giró su arma mientras dejaba salir un profundo e inhumano grito, aumentando la densidad de su cuerpo, disipando la neblina y tomando la forma de miles de murciélagos.

Ante el desplante de completo poder de la criatura sabiendo que había llegado el momento de hacer las reservas a un lado, la conjuradora dejó salir un fuerte silbido llamado a su lado a su fiel escoba. Unidos como un solo elemento, dispuestos a terminar con aquella batalla, la docta maga golpeó el suelo piedra creando un fuerte, brillante y elaborado círculo de magia. Ante la presencia del poder de su enemigo, el ente comandó a su ejercito de criaturas a atacar a la hechicera el cual fue repelido por el poder de aquel conjuro. Dispuesto a no rendirse volvió a blandir su dalla, la cual fue nuevamente detenida por el fiel cepillo, el cual actuaba con voluntad propia protegiendo a su ama y señora.

Reconociendo el poder antiguo y el conjuro que estaba haciendo la practicante, preparándose para confortar aquella magia con su propia esencia, el ente condesó toda su fuerza aumentando la oscuridad del ambiente y creando una densa neblina. Inmutada ante las acciones del esperpento, sabiendo que había llegado su momento, la antigua maga continuaba con su invocación despertando el oculto poder de su linaje. Dispuestos a eliminarse uno a otro ambos lanzaron sus conjuros, haciendo que las poderosas energías chocaran.

\- Tonta, tu muerte será inevitable –

Espetó con frustración la criatura, aumentando su voluntad intentado dominar la batalla y consumir por completo a la maga.

\- Y quien dijo que lo contrario-

Entendiendo hasta aquel momento la verdaderas intenciones de la hechicera, sintiendo como su poder empezaba a mermar y su aura estaba siendo consumida por la energía pura de la invocación, dejando salir un gutural sonido, el ente de sombras luchó con todas sus fuerzas por sobreponerse aquel ataque. Recitando en su mente la razón de sus acciones, después de todo lo que había vivido, a pesar de su maldito linaje, de sr descender de las poderosas magas Kotake y Koume, cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho al héroe legendario, utilizaría su magia para asegurar un nuevo mundo, para proteger aquel pueblo, para salvar a su nieta, para ayudarlo a en su batalla final, era el momento de pagar por todas sus deudas.

Imposibles de seguir sosteniendo aquella batalla, consumidos por la onda de energía ambos seres fueron cubiertos, al tiempo que aquella onda expansiva cubría el pueblo, destruyendo edificaciones y alzando piedras. Quedando solo al final con el silencio y la calma aquel cráter, símbolo donde se había llevado la cruenta batalla.

* * *

 ***** En el templo del Fuego *****

* * *

Desconcertado sin saber como reaccionar ante las acciones de la princesa, completamente confundido por el mar de emociones que se arremolinaban en su alma, el caballero se separó de la aristócrata colocando su mano sobre su mejilla, limpiando con cuidado aquel semblante de los rastros de aquellas cristalinas gotas. Sin poder apartar sus vista de las opalinas pupilas, que lo observaban tan abiertamente, con tanta sinceridad y pureza. Las cuales lo llamaban e incitaba de dejar cualquier pensamiento racional y seguir el impulso de que crecía lentamente en su corazón.

Más antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, la marca de la trifuerza de iluminó en su mano creando con ello un terrible dolor que recorrió desde su articulación hasta al centro de su cuerpo. Imposibilitado y debilitado ante aquel sentimiento, el guerrero se apartó de la doncella mientras llevaba su articulación contra su pecho, al tiempo que con agitada respiración caía sobre sus rodillas, experimentado en su alma como una fuerte conexión era cortada, como si alguien hubiera destruido de tajo uno de los hilos que lo unían, haciendo crecer dentro de él un poderoso sentimiento de abandono.

Sumergido en su calvario el paladín ignoraba los acongojados y alarmados gritos de sus compañeras, mientras luchaba contra el conocimiento que lo invadía. Sabía que el poder del fragmento estaba ligado con la energía pura del reino al igual que él, lo cual significaba que para que este hubiera reaccionado de aquella manera, el balance sobre la tierra se había visto irrumpido y la oscuridad había comenzado a contaminar el territorio, consumiendo con su presencia la pureza de la tierra.

Cerrando sus ojos, intentado concentrarse en enfocar como le había enseñado su amada sus sentidos, uniendo el aura de la pieza de la trifuerza con el suyo, el guerrero sintió como un escalofrió abandonaba su cuerpo al tiempo que podía discernir como el vigor, que representaba el anima y la fuerza de la vieja maga desaparecía lentamente, alertándole no solo de su perdida, sino de la terrible fuerza que ahora constaba a su mortal enemigo. Al haber destruido a uno de sus más importantes y significativos aliados.

Sin poder contener aquellas emociones el caballero solo apretó con mayor fuerza sus párpados intentado controlar el sentimiento de privación que empezaba a consumirlo, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo, y que debía ahora mas que nunca continuar con su misión. Pues la vida de la princesa y el resto de los habitantes estaba en juego, debía continuar con su encomienda, no tenía tiempo que perder con aquellas emociones. El reino, la tierra de su amada diosa estaba en problemas y debía continuar con su trabajo, con su promesa y restablecer el orden.

Atónitas e incrédulas Navi y Zelda se apartaron del paladín, él cual se levantaba lentamente, confundidas sin saber como actuar al notar la severidad y la frialdad de su semblante.

\- Debemos continuar –

Sin saber como interpretar aquella reacciones, confundidas solo se dedicaron a seguir al guerrero, guardando dentro de ellas todas sus dudas. Sin poder entender la razón la del aquel radical cambio.

\- Link espera, creo que debemos…-

\- Hemos esperado mucho tiempo, Hyrule a comenzado a sucumbir ante la oscuridad -

Callada por aquella aseveración, la pequeña hada se posó sobre el hombro de la aristócrata sin saber como responder, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante las fuerte emociones que dominaban al héroe elegido por las diosas. Acongojada, no entendiendo el radical cambio que estaba sufriendo su protector, temiendo que este debía a sus acciones momentos antes, desconociendo por completo como reaccionar, la princesa solo bajo su marida, levantándola rápidamente al sentir un suave tacto sobre su cabeza.

\- Terminado esto, te llevare a un lugar seguro. No te preocupes -

Herida y confundida por sus mismas emociones la regente solo pudo asentir, mientras formaba con sus labios un fingida y tímida sonrisa, intentado en aquel momento apaciguar aquel sentir que la llenaba, aquel dolor que comenzaba a inundar su corazón, el cual había sido provocado por sus mismas acciones, así como por la reacción del guerrero. Sintiéndose nuevamente inadecuada e incómoda como aquella vez que visitaron la aldea de Ordon, donde el guerrero le había dejado en claro su sentir.

\- El solo ama Hylia, yo… no soy mas que una copia -

pensó para si misma la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, mientras bajaba su vista y seguía en silencio a su guardián.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Hola a todos, mil perdones por el retraso, pero había tenido un fin de semana de locura y me había sido imposible el poder actualizar la historia. Tanto que parecía el mundo se había puesto en mi contra, puesto que inclusó hoy me había quedado sin internet y Luz durante todo el día contemplando hasta hace unos minutos la probabildad de no poder publicar.**

 **Bueno como no fecha que no se cumpla y plazo que no llegue a su final, el esperado capítulo el cual sea de su agrado. Una vez más quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus maravillosos comentarios, de verdad se los agradesco de todo corazón. Espero que por favor lo sigan haciendo son un gran apoyo y me ayudan a esmerame más como espero lo puedan ver en mis nuevas escenas de acción.**

 **Sin más que decir, que mil gracias y espero verlos este fin de semana.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO VEINTITRES:**

 _ **¨ No existe perdida que aquella que se alimenta de la culpa..."** _

Un terrible velo de silencio se había apodero entre el caballero y sus compañeras, cansado y conmocionado por las emociones que se manifestaban en su interior, Link empezó con cuidado a volver a colocar cada una de sus pendras, resintiendo en especial el peso de la cota de malla sobre las abrasiones de las quemaduras. Aceptando y agradeciendo la presencia de aquel físico calvario sobre el emocional.

Preocupada sin saber como interpretar la actitud de su amigo, así como la quietud de la princesa, la azul hada buscó con su mirada el semblante de la joven, intentado de alguna manera el restablecer la conexión que parecía haber sido cercenada entre ellos. Zelda continuaba en silencio detenida sin saber como responder o actuar. Insegura de cómo comportarse en aquel momento. Su imprudente acto había logrado lo que ella menos deseaba, recreando aquella grieta y distancia entre su protector y ella, la cual la consumía internamente, ya que consciente de sus propios sentimientos, aquél hecho solo incrementaba la profundidad de aquel abismal sentir que cargaba en su pecho. Haciéndola apretar inconscientemente sus manos, mientras luchaba por evitar reflejar la angustia y pesar en su semblante.

Hastiada por la situación y como es que aquellos sentires la estaban afectando, Navi abandonó su percha acercándose hasta el guerrero, quien seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos terminando de arreglarse. Sin dar advertencia de sus intenciones la sílfide se colocó en el hombro del caballero y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza física, tiró de su cabellera. Irritado respondiendo ante la agresión de amiga, Link alzó su voz, pronunciando de forma seria el nombre de su compañera, mas el resto de sus palabras fueron detenidas al ver serio y enojado semblante de su diminuta aliada.

\- Creí que habías cambiado, que las cosas serían diferentes contigo después de un par de milenios, pero veo que sigues siendo un idiota. -

Confundido por un instante, el guerrero contempló a la nereida, mientras el coraje y la furia crecían en sus venas. Indignado e insultado por aquellas palabras el legendario paladín frunció sus cejas y endureció su mirada, dispuesto a contestar el insulto que se le había hecho.

\- Con que derecho te atreves a llamarme de esa manera… -

\- Y de que otra forma debo de llamarte, señor héroe o gran salvador del reino, No eres más que un mercenario sin piedad, ni remordimiento… Todos estamos sufriendo en este instante, tal vez de no la misma manera o igual forma, por eso que no tienes derecho a ignorar las emociones de los demás. -

Gritó la pequeña hada sin medir el volumen y la ferocidad de sus palabras, deteniendo en seco lo que deseaba decir el caballero, así como llamando la atención de la aristócrata, quien sorprendida por el arrebato fijo su mirada en su protector y su amiga.

\- Deberías avergonzarte, no eres más que un héroe de nombre. Un verdadero paladín no es aquel que hace su trabajo o proezas, sino el que alivia y salva a las demás personas, y con ello me refiero no solo a su integridad física… Sé que dolido, y la pena y el dolor son cuestiones inevitables en este mundo, pero el seguir pegada a ellos, el ser prisionero de ellas, es una elección propia. Una que tu me enseñaste ha superar hace muchos años, o es caso, que has olvidado tu promesa y piensas fallar a tu juramento. Volviéndote realmente aquel vil y cruel ser por el cual fuiste impresionado hace tantos milenios, a caso eres ese hombre, sin honor y escrúpulos que condenaron. -

Manifestó con pasión la pequeña nereida, mientras sentía que sus alas perdían su ritmo de vuelo, al ser envuelta por todas la emociones que experimentaba en aquel momento. Más antes de que perdiera su capacidad de mantenerse en el aire, sintió como su cuerpo era sostenido por la presencia de la mano de caballero.

\- Navi -

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera tan suave y delicada, sorprendida la sílfide alzó su mirada, encontrando aquellas claros y abiertos zafiros iris, que hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a ver en centurias.

\- Link -

Acercando a su amiga a su rostro, el eterno guerrero al final cerró sus ojos, dejando que aquellas cristalinas gotas se liberaran de sus pestañas, mostrando por completo su verdadero sentir, dejando a un lado todas sus defensas, permitiendo que la presencia de su más antigua amiga y compañera, lo abrigaran. Conmovida y ante las acciones de su amigo, rememorando el día en que se conocieron, en aquella mazmorra, donde las divinidades los habían aprisionado, sin perder tiempo colocó su manos sobre la frente del inmortal caballero.

\- Yo no me iré -

Ante aquellas compasivas palabras, comprendiendo aquel significativo mensaje, dejando relajando su semblante y permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se marcara en su labios. Link abrió lentamente sus parpados, observando con claridad la figura de la diminuta hada, de la única y real amiga que había tenido en todo ese tiempo, la que a pesar de su actuar y sus acciones, así como su comportamiento, continuaba a su lado. Dispuesta acompañarlo en aquel camino, de ayudarle a minorar la pesada carga que llevaba en su hombros, el tormento que era vivir en aquella eterna soledad, atrapado sin descanso.

Sorprendida y conmovida la princesa no podía apartar su vista de aquella escena, una parte de ella no podía dar credulidad a lo que estaba viendo. Como tan solo en unos momentos, la azul nereida había no solo confortando al guerrero, reconfortándolo al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo mostrar aquel semblante tan cálido y abierto, tan simple, tan único. Creando dentro de su interior un extraño sentimiento, uno al que no estaba acostumbrada, pues su respiración de cortaba, su corazón pesaba y la presión de su pecho aumentaba. Al miso tiempo que la desilusión y el abatimiento clavan sus garras sobre su alma, enraizándose con ponzoñas palabras, despertando aquel oscuro y terrible monstruo de la envidia.

Intranquila la reencarnación de la diosa blanca apartó su vista, intentado huir de aquello que experimentaba. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que no tenía un arzón o justificación por la cual debía percibirse de aquella manera. Ya que Navi y Link tenían un relación especial, desde hacía mucho tiempo, una amistad que los unían mucho antes de su propia existencia. Mas a pesar de sus propias palabras y la añoranza que existía en su corazón se desvanecía, y el pesar aumentaba. Ya que aunque no deseara admitirlo, ella quería ser especial, ansiaba ser impórtate, el poder generar aquella mirada en el guerrero, pero su realidad era otra, no era más que como su nombre lo decía, no era más que otra Zelda, otra princesa, otra remplazo de Hylia, un copia, nunca superaría a la original.

Ignorante del sentir de su protegida el héroe legendario, termino de arreglarse, y asegurar sus cosas en su alforja, preparándose para la batalla que confrontarían. Pero al posar su vista sobre la doncella, la confusión lo dominó por un instante al notar su intranquilo semblante. Sabiendo bien la razón de este y rememorando con detalle la situación que había pasado entre ellos, el caballero cerró sus ojos, dando un largo suspiro. Un parte de él insistía en hacer a un lado aquel hecho y continuar como si nada hubiera transcurrido entre ellos, pero sabía que aquellas acciones a la larga solo causaría mas daño y dolor, mientras que otra parte se empeñaba en hablar con honestidad. No podía negar, no solo su sorpresa, pero tampoco podía mostrar desagrado, ya que aquellos sería una completa mentira, la realidad es que en ese momento, ni él mismo entendía lo que sucedía en su corazón. Consiente de no situación, y no deseando crear más daño o lastimar la chica, dispuesto ha hacer lo correcto, se acercó a esta.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir la cálida y pesada mano del guerrero sobre su hombro, Zelda levantó su rostro encontrándose con el de su protector. Eternos segundos pasaron entre ambos, mientras sus el ritmo de sus corazones se aceleraba. En sus pupilas se reflejaban tantas emociones, determinante a dejar todo en claro, link abrió lentamente sus labios, dispuesto a solucionar y remediar la distancia que había creado entre ellos, aquella brecha que había destruido la amenidad y la confianza que forjaron.

\- Zelda, yo… -

\- No quiero oírlo -

Sorprendido por la interrupción y la seriedad la voz de la doncella, Link se detuvo por completo apartando su mano y separándose ligeramente, sin saber como responder ante la actitud de la noble.

\- Sé lo que vas a decirme, no es necesario que lo repitas. Fue un error de mi parte, algo con lo que nunca volveré a incomodarte, me deje llevar por el momento, y los efectos de la poción y yo… -

Explicó con severidad la princesa, apretando con fuerzas sus manos, cerrando sus dígitos en un puño, mientras hacia acopio de todo su valor, tratando de justificarse, enmascarando su verdadero sus verdaderas emociones, huyendo de la cruel verdad que no deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

\- Detente -

Comando el paladín sujetando los hombros de su protegida, molesto y acongojado de verla de aquella manera. Sintiendo un terrible dolor en su interior al apreciar como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sus pupilas se dilataban mostrando como libros abiertos sus emociones.

\- Entiendo, comprendo perfectamente lo que estas haciendo, pero no puedo permitir que continúes con ello y que te lastimes de esta manera… No cuando soy yo el culpable de todo, mereces un explicación, y habrá una, mas no puedo dártela en este momento. No en el centro de una habitación a pocos minutos de confrontar una mortal batalla y tras haber sido perseguida por furiosos Dodongos… Cree me, tengo mejor clase que esto, aunque no lo aparente -

Sin poder evitar reír ante las palabras finales de su protector, apreciando como aquella lejanía que se había creado entre ellos se destruía. Sin poder detener el impulso que la dominaba la princesa no pudo evitar abrazar al caballero, agradecida. Ya que ni ella misma sabía lo que deseaba en ese momento, estaba tan confundida, su corazón se encontraba divido, pero de lo que estaba segura, de lo único que deseaba con certeza, era el permanecer a su lado.

Navi, quien hasta el momento había estado observando la escena con parsimonia, no puedo evitar esbozar una maliciosa mueca en sus labios al leer las emociones del guerrero y la futura regente.

\- Es tan tierno, ver los juntos. Tan lindos y enamorados, pero creo que tenemos un dragón que confrontar. -

Abochornada por completo por las palabras de la pequeña hada, Zelda se separó rápidamente del guerrero mientras comenzaba a tratara de justificar sus acciones a la sílfide, quien solo dejo salir una fuerte risa, colocando sobre su cabeza, mientras continuaba burlándose de ella, haciendo fuertes insinuaciones sobre ella y eterno guerrero, aumentado la vergüenza de la princesa, quien trataba inútil y débilmente de explicar su defensa, solo logrando que esta aumentara su acusaciones.

No deseando caer en el juego de nereida, y menos cuando tomaba aquella actitud, Link rio para si mismo contento de al menos por aquel momento todo estaba en calma. Si es que realmente se le podía llamara así, mientras observaba como la su protegida la cual estaba completamente ruborizada trataba de atrapara a la diminuta hada, quien continuaba con su juego. Reflexionado a profundidad en la situación en la que se hallaban, y al peligro que confrontaría, resignado el caballero, llamó a sus compañeras mientras se preparaba mentalmente para las acciones que cometería.

Sorprendidas al escuchar la grave voz del guerrero, ambas se detuvieron por completo. Compartiendo intrigantes miradas, cuestionados internamente por el rápido cambio de humor del paladín.

\- ¿Como esta tu mano? -

Ante la repentina pregunta, conmocionada la princesa colocó su mirada sobre su articulación, moviéndola lentamente, apreciando como el dolor había desaparecido hasta una ligera molestia, nada que no pudiera soportar.

\- Bien – replicó inmediatamente la futura regente, sin dudar.

Agradecido por aquel conocimiento, Link retiró de su espalda su carcaj y arcó entregándoselo a la doncella. La cual pasmada sin poder pronunciar una palabra, recibió con cuidado el arma, intentado discernir la razón por la cual lo estaba recibiendo.

\- Ignis es invulnerable a las armas tradicionales, pero débil a la magia -

Ante aquella afirmación, comprendiendo el mensaje la princesa se colocó la aljaba, ajustado su correa de piel. Apreciando como la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir en sus venas, mientras su mente se inundaba de ansiedad y miedo al saber que había llegado el momento de confrontar al supuesto guardián del volcán. Ante la ante la inquietud de la noble, Navi se posó sobre su hombro, tratando de animarla con su presencia.

Agradecido por las acciones de la sílfide, Link terminó de acomodar su escudo, preparándose para la confrontación. Sabiendo que en aquel momento no había marcha atrás y que había llegado el momento de continuar con su misión. Avanzando en silencio hacía la escondida entrada que se hallaba sobre una pared falsa, el cual escondía una elevadiza plataforma que los llevaría hasta otra entrada del cuarto principal.

Siguiendo en silencio el paladín, haciendo acopio de su fortaleza y valor, la aristócrata caminaba en silencio. El miedo y la angustia dominaban parte de su cuerpo al rememorar su encuentro con los Dodongos, mas no deseando dejar solo al guerrero y dispuesta hacer auxiliarlo en su misión, trató de hacer un lado aquellos pensamientos, apretando su agarre sobre la empuñadura. Preparada para proteger a la reencarnación de la diosa, Navi cambio su puesto revoloteando ligeramente alrededor de la joven, despertando sus sentidos y uniéndose con el ambiente, activando su antigua magia, sabiendo que en aquel momento no se enfrentarían a una simple criatura, sino aquellos temibles seres que había comandado la oscuridad, esas despreciables criaturas que solo contenían pérfidas intenciones.

La ansiedad aumentaba en al ambiente, mientras el pequeño grupo se movía en la plataforma, resguardados por un sepulcral silencio, que hablaba de muerte y guerra. Sin cuestionarse y dispuesto a continuar con afronta, al detenerse la plataforma, avanzaron lentamente hasta quedar frente una vieja puerta de metal oxidada. Sin reservas y premura, conociendo perfectamente lo que se encontraba al otro lado, el caballero colocó su mano sobre la perilla, moviéndola, retirando el seguro, mientras la halaba asegurando en aquel momento su destino.

Un profundo e hirviente sonido llenaba el ambiente, alarmada al escuchar como el pórtico se azotaba atrás de ellos por el desgaste de la bisagras. Sin poder evitarlo la futura regente, aumento el asir sobre su arma, mas todo coherente pensamiento fue robado al ínstate que un terrible rugido cubrió el lugar. Sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, en el centro del redondo cráter se hallaba un estrado de piedra rodeado por una lagua de lava , donde se podía observar el abatido y lastimado cuerpo de un gigantesco Goron.

Sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse aquella caída figura, guiada por su instinto, la joven intentó moverse, más su paso fue detenido por la presencia de su protector quien, habiendo desenfundado su espada y escudo observaba con silencio, una de las paredes de roca. Confundida siguió su línea de visión, sintiendo como su respiración era cortada al momento que brillantes y doradas, sulfurosas y cobrizas pupilas se aparecían entre las rocas.

Convocado por la presencia del legendario paladín, sin perder tiempo saliendo de su resguardo, el enorme dragón hizo presencia. Abriendo sus largas fauces, cargadas de incandescentes llamas, al tiempo que dejaba salir un fuerte y gutural sonido. Resuelto a confrontar aquella bestia, ignorando la sensación de déjà vu que lo consumía, Link avanzó lentamente sin apartar su mirada sobre su enemigo, quien irascible, solo continuaba observándolo, hasta que el caído Goron dejó salir un fuerte quejido mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

Alertado ambos, sin perder tiempo, el oscuro dragón abandono su percha, abriendo sus alas, lazándose contra su primera victima dispuesto a eliminarla. Reaccionando ante las intenciones, de la mítica criatura, el caballero, se puso en marcha listo a defender al líder de los seres de piedra. Atentó al movimiento del paladín, el antiguo reptil abrió sus fauces, al tiempo que liberaba su mortal e incandescente aliento, cortando el paso del guerrero, obteniendo la ventaja estratégica del momento.

Desconcertado el líder de su tribu comenzaba levantarse pesadamente, resintiendo las heridas que había sufrido en batalla. Alzando su vista al sentir la omnipresente figura de su mortal enemigo. Intentando defenderse, trató de retomar el mango del antigua arma, el Martillo de Megatón, pero sus fuerzo fue inútil al ser apresado por la una de las terribles garras de la bestia. Luchando instintivamente por salir de su agarre, el Goron golpeaba con sus manos, los apéndices de las criatura, quien inmutable ante sus acciones, solo aumentaba la presión de sus dígitos, estrujando y compactando su cuerpo. Debilitado e indefenso ante las acciones de su captor, el ser de piedra solo cerró sus ojos, acometido aceptar su muerte.

Preparado para darle final su inicial contrincante, no deseando perder el tiempo, el enorme dragona cercos su fauces sobre su victima de roca, mas antes de que estas pudiera cerrar sobre este, un fuerte impactó golpeo su cuello, haciendo liberar un agudo alarido. Iracundo y desconcertado, Ignis busco con su mirada la razón de su afección, hallando la diminuta figura de la reencarnación de la diosa. Incrédulo y sorprendido, abandono su interés por el Goron, mientras abría sus enormes alas y se concentraba en la presencia de la doncella.

Intimidada Zelda trataba de controla los temblores de sus manos, mientras cargaba otra flecha, dispuesta a confrontar aquel ancestral ser. Nunca antes en su vida, ni en su imaginación había concebido la imagen de aquel monstruo. Su oscuras y doradas escamas, reflejaban el brillo de la incandescente piedra fundida, sus brillantes y profundos ojos enmarcados por los largos y torcidos cuernos que salían de desde su cabeza en dirección a su mandíbula. Sintiendo como aquellas penetrantes pupilas dominaban su mente, sin poder evitarlo retrocedió un paso.

\- ¡Vamos, dispara! -

Se dijo a si misma, intentado obligar a su manos a soltar la cuerda y liberar su saeta, pero estas parecían no escucharla. Experimentando como la adrenalina, aumentaba en sus venas, y su cabellera se erizaba ante la presencia de aquella inteligente mirada. Recordándose que no podía dudar en aquel momento, trató de continuar con sus acciones, mas al momento en que disponía de arrojar la cuerda, algo la detenía, como si no estuviera en control de su propio cuerpo. Paralizada sin saber que hacer en ese momento, la doncella solo contemplaba con fascinación y terror, lo que sería su propio final.

Enfrascado en su atención con la doncella, ignorante de las acciones a sus alrededor, el terrible dragón trato de acercarse a la princesa, pero antes de pudiera dar un paso, el impacto de una fuerte explosión lo saco de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolo notar la presencia del héroe legendario. Molestó, ante le ataque de aquel inofensivo pero destructivo explosivo, posó sus pupilas sobre el guerrero, quien sin darle tregua, arremetió contra su cuerpo. Respondiendo ante la ofensa, el enorme dragón agito su cola, impactando contra el escudo del guerrero, quien conociendo perfectamente los movimientos de su enemigo, blandió su espada, atravesando la coraza de fuertes escamas, lastimando la articulación de este.

Irritado e iracundo bajo sus fauces, tratando de atrapar con este el cuerpo del caballero, quien con agiles y acrobáticos movimiento se aparataba de su camino, aumentado su molestia. Sintiendo como aquellas afiliados colmillos rozaban parte del hombro de su túnica, escuchando el fuerte chasquido del golpe entre ellos al fallar su sujeción, Link cambió su paso y usando su ventaja, haciendo una estoca, atravesó el centro del la mandíbula superior, haciendo a la criatura dejar un fuerte alarido.

Completamente escocido, sin perder tiempo, inhalando por sus fosas nasales, cargando sus pulmones de oxigeno, abrió sus fauces liberando su mortal aliento. Sin perder su vista sobre su objetivo, habiendo logrado un poco de ventaja, sin perder tiempo volvió a blandir su cola, estaba vez, golpeado al eterno guerrero, impactándolo contra el suelo. Mas su regocijo fue mínimo, al apreciar como este giraba su cuerpo contra el suelo, retomando nuevamente su postura y arremetía con expertos y precisos movimientos contra su cuerpo. Ante la ofensiva de su enemigo, tratando de defenderse, lanzó un par de zarpazos con sus garras, tratando de alejar la mortal vaina de la espada sagrada de cuerpo.

Notando la desesperación de la criatura, Link continuo con su estrategia tratando de arrinconar al caricatura contra la fosa de lava, resistiendo con su fiel escudo cada uno de los impactos de las zarpas, ignorando las pequeñas cortadas que estas hacía sobre su cuerpo. Determinado a terminar con aquella batalla y restaurar el balance del poder sagrado.

Apreciando como una de sus patas tocaban la orillan del borde, comprendiendo el plan del caballero, sabiendo que no tenía muchas opciones, Ignis bajó su cabeza, mientras abría sus fauces y se preparaba para confrontar de frente al paladín. Con calculada maestría el héroe legendario giraba su cuerpo usando su broquel esquivando una de las zarpas, cambiando inmediatamente el peso y el movimiento en una de sus piernas, afianzado el agarre de calzado sobre el la otra garra, usando el mismo impulsó de su enemigo en contra para saltar y clavar su espada entras cervicales, dando un golpe final.

Aterrado ante las acciones del paladín en un esfuerzo por evitar ser destruido, el oscuro dragón abrió sus alas impactando la base su articulación contra el cuerpo del guerrero, evitando sus acciones intentado prender vuelo y alejarse del campo de batalla. Frutado por el actuar del ser, haciendo uso de su agilidad, Link alcanzo a su girar su cuerpo en el aire, encertado su espada en la cartilaginosa y débil membrana de piel cortándola con facilidad.

Herido y aterrado el gran dragón, aventó el cuerpo del paladín con su cola, al tiempo que intentaba remontarse en el cielo, más la dañada estructura le impedía su movimiento, logrando solo levantarse por unos cuantos metros, buscando refugio en entra las altas paredes de piedra del cráter.

Leyendo las intenciones de su enemigo, sin perder tiempo, el caballero libero de su afloja el claw shot, enredando la cadena de metal en uno de los cuernos. Comenzando a halarlo y hacerlo perder su agarre. Debilitado y sin poder afianzar bien sus garras sobre la superficie de piedra, sin poder defenderse, Ignis trató nuevamente de usar sus alas, más la presión sobre su cabeza, le impedían dirigir su cuerpo, perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente. Agotado por las batallas que había confrontado el enorme Dragón solo abrió sus ojos, mientras observaba como el eterno héroe, el representante de la justicia y el valor en la tierra de las diosas se acercaba a su abatido cuerpo.

Sintiendo pena por la figura de la mística criatura que yacía la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en la incandescente y liquida piedra fundida, mientras que su torso descansaba contra el suelo. Haciendo a un lado cualquier sentimiento que tenía hacia aquel ser, avanzó hasta quedar frente a su cabeza, preparado a tomar su vida. Respirando profundamente sin fuerzas para luchar con el guerrero elegido por las diosas, Ignis solo ladeo su cabeza, reflejando en la claridad de sus pupilas, la imagen del paladín legendario.

\- ¿Porqué? Si yo nunca he sido vuestro enemigo -

Sorprendido de escuchar la fuerte y profunda voz de dragón, Link se detuvo por un momento incrédulo ante la situación, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, el grito de la princesa llenó el ambiente deteniendo por completo su respiración.

Dejando la batalla a su protector, preocupada por el líder la tribu de gente de piedra, la princesa se acercó este, apreciando su abatida y dañada figura. Terribles fisuras marcaba su cuerpo, así como había rupturas y cuarteaduras por las garras y las fauces del dragón, dejando largas marcas y hematomas en el cuerpo del jefe de los Gorons. Afligida se arrodilló cerca de su rostro colocando su mano sobre su mejilla, sintiendo como el alivio llenaba su alma al tiempo que humanoide abría sus pesados parpados y trataba de enfocarse en ella.

\- Tranquilo, estas a salvo. -

Ignorando las palabras de la doncella, el ser trató de incorporarse pesadamente, recibiendo un poco de ayuda de la doncella, mientras buscaba con su mirada la presencia del Dragón, notando como este a la distancia combatía contra el guerrero legendario, para regresar su atención en la presencia de la Hyliana que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? - Cuestionó con cuidado el ser de piedra, admirando con cuidado las delicadas y bellas facciones de la doncella, sorprendido de ver a otra persona de la misma raza que el héroe elegido por las divinidades.

\- soy Zelda, tranquilo… - Replicó la princesa sin miramientos, intentando ayudar aquel ser de piedra sin saber realmente como reconfortarlo.

Ante el fuerte alarido, distraída la aristócrata aparto su vista del humanoide, sin percibir el cambio en las pupilas de este y sus facciones. Sintiendo el crecimiento de una presencia maligna en recinto, Navi buscó con su mirada aquella aura, notando con extrañeza que esta no emanaba del gran Dragón, sino esta estaba cerca de ella. Pero antes de pudiera discernir su origen, fue impactada por el fuerte peso del martillo, de metal, alejándola del reencarnación de la diosa blanca.

Sorprendida la futura regente volteó su rostro, sorprendida al ser apresada del cuello por las duras y ásperas manos del jefe de los Gorons. Satisfecho de haber conseguido su objetivo, el líder de su tribu, miraba maliciosamente a la joven que tenía frente a él, su amo estaría complacido, no solo obtendrían el poder del guardián del templo, sino también a la princesa. Incrédula, intentado liberarse de aquel agarre, Zelda lucha por evitar perder la conciencia, al preciar como el paso del oxigeno a sus pulmones disminuía, apreciando por primera vez, la oscura y malévola aura que rodeaba el cuerpo del Goron. Intentado pedir ayuda abrió, lentamente sus labios, más su voz estaba completamente apagada, por el sujeción sobre su garganta. Sintiendo como su fuerza comenzaba abandonarla, cerró sus ojos, mientras en su mente suplicaba a las diosas.

\- No te rinda, ¡Tócalo!.. ¡Invoca a la luz! -

Confundida, pero guiada por aquella misteriosa y silenciosa voz, haciendo acopió de sus últimas fuerza, abrió sus ojos, mientras acercaba una de sus manos contra el rostro de la criatura. Ante el tacto de la roca de sus dígitos sin percibir, ni saber que estaba haciendo una luz la envolvió por completo separándolo de aquel ser.

Lastimado por la invocación del antiguo poder de la diva blanca, resentido, la criatura se cubría su rostro, mientras que exhausta y aliviada, Zelda trataba de llenar sus pulmones aire, al tiempo que sus garganta se contraía, haciéndola que fuerte espasmos y estertores, se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

Iracundo ante la agresión de la princesa, dispuesto hacerla sufrir de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho, la criatura de piedra se acercó hasta ella de manera amenazante, tratando de atraparla, tomándola de una de sus manos. Resintiendo el asir de su lastimada articulación, mostrando su dolor atreves del gesto y el uso de sus cuerdas vocales, Zelda, trató de liberar su lastimada muñeca, logrando que su captor solo aumentara su agarre, mientras la satisfacción llenaba su rostro.

\- ¡HYLIA! –

A pesar de lo cansado y abatido que se hallaba, el gran dragón al escuchar el gritó la doncella, sin perder tiempo e ignorando el calvario de su cuerpo, abrió sus alas, dando un fuerte rugido, incorporándose, dispuesto a confrontar aquel ser de oscuridad que había invadido su santuario y que trataba de usurpar su poder. Incrédulo Link, tardó un par de segundo en entender lo que estaba sucediendo, llenando su alma de aflicción al ver el angustiado y adolorido rostro de la aristócrata.

\- Suelta a la diosa, odiosa criatura del mal - Espetó Ignis, imponiendo su presencia mientras abría sus fauces cargando su aliento mortal.

Sabiendo que tenía la ventaja estratégica, asegurando la doncella contra su cuerpo, usándolo como escudo, evitando que la mística bestia arremetiera en su contra. Imposibilitado de salvar la joven, iracundo el dragón solo posó sus pupila sobre el consumido líder de la gente de piedra.

Contento de haber obtenido la superioridad, aumentado su agarre sobre su cautiva, dispuesto a terminar con su trabajo, levantó con una mano su martillo, mientras le comandaba al guardián del templo el que entregara su poder, sino eliminaría a la doncella. Angustiado el angustiado reptil solo guardo silencio, ponderando su respuesta, pues sabia que su vida no era nada en comparación de la divinidad, pero no podía dejar que la oscuridad se apodera del recinto, había jurado protegerlo y era su deber mientras aún tuviera aliento de vida.

Concentrados en entre ellos, advirtiendo su oportunidad, Link, sacó lentamente de su alforja, su bumerang, sabía que solo tendría una oportunidad si deseaba, rescatar a la doncella. Sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su protector, sin alertar a su enemigo de su presencia, la joven, buscó su mirada, apreciando la determinación en sus pupilas. Entendiendo en silencio sus intención la joven tensó sus músculos, ya que solo tendría un momento, para actuar, para alejarse.

Asegurando su momento, sin perder tiempo, Link aventó su arma, la cual perfecta precisión impactó sobre la frente de su enemigo, mientras que el torbellino de hojas y viento, creaban la distracción prefecta. Sintiendo el abandono de la fuerza su persona, aprovechando la confusión de su enemigo, se liberó de su agarre, huyendo de este.

Conmocionado el al sentir como su presa se escapaba de él, trato de atrapar nuevamente la doncella, mas sus movimientos fueron detenidos, al ser golpeado por la ágil y fuerte cola del dragón, quien había intercedido en pro te proteger a la reencarnación de la diosa. Iracundo, tomando su martillo, arremetió contra el débil reptil, logrando golpearlo en una de sus patas delanteras, derribándolo por completo. Sin darse por vencido, Ignis abrió sus largas fauces liberando su aliento mortal impidiendo el avance de su enemigo, mientras trataba de incorporarse, apreciando como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban con cada movimiento.

Conmocionada, Zelda tomó en sus manos la inconsciente figura de la hada. Tratando de despabilarla de alguna manera, preocupada del daño que había recibido. Consiente de la precaria situación del verdadero guardián del templo, dispuesto a corregir su error, se interpuso entre el líder la tribu de piedra, deteniendo su agresivo ataque son su broquel. Iracundo ante la intervención del héroe legendario, el jefé de los Gorons arremetió contra el paladín, blandiendo una y otra vez su enorme martillo. Resintiendo los impactos sobe su escudo, Link solo podñia apretar sus dientes, mientras bloqueaba cada uno de los movimientos de su enemigo, sabiendo que un descuido podía ser fatal.

\- Darbius, detente… Tu no eres así -

Ignorando las palabras del caballero, la criatura de piedra, continuo con su ofensiva, aumentado su furia y frustración al escuchar el sórdido sonido del metal al golpearse. Ya que ese nombre no tenia ningún significado para él.

\- Te destruiré, y le llevare a mi amo el poder del templo y la princesa -

Sorprendido y dolido ante aquella afirmación, Link solo continuaba defendiéndose. Confrontando aquella lucha interna que existía dentro de él.

Aprensiva Zelda trató de acercarse al notar como la postura de Link quería ayudarle de alguna manera, más su avance fue tendido por la presencia del enorme y oscuro dragón que había rodeado su cuerpo con una de su garras. El cual solo sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa, conociendo perfectamente los pensamiento de la doncella y su sentir, mas aquella no era una batalla para ella, sino una confrontación que solo el guerrero podía resolver. Una terrible y cruel prueba que estaban poniendo las diosas al paladín legendario.

\- CON UN DEMONIO, DARBIUS… DESPIERTA -

Gritó afligido el héroe apreciando como sus brazos y su broquel no podía seguir soportando las agresiones a las que estaba siendo sometido.

\- Ese nombre para mi no existe, -

Herido ante aquellas palabras, pero sabiendo que no podía seguir en aquella situación. Maldiciéndose así mismo y las diosas. Haciendo acto de sus reflejos, Link, espero con cuidado el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo. Apreciando como este alzaba el martillo con toda su fuerza, bajándolo con un intempestivo movimiento, preparado para recibir el golpe, el caballero aguardo hasta el último momento, retirando su escudo, dejando el mazo impactara contra el suelo, ante la baja defensa se su enemigo, giró su cuerpo en uno de sus especiales ataques, rodeando a su contrario, y atravesándolo con su espada. milésimas de segundos pasaron entre ellos y el tiempo se detuvo. Lagrimas surcaban el rostro del paladín, mientras su agitada respiración se unía con la de su contrincante y antiguo aliado, quien dejaba salir sus últimos alientos de vida, mientras caía sobre sus rodillas derrotado.

Abatido emocionalmente, el eterno héroe libero su espada del cuerpo de caído Goron, sin poder evitar sentir el remordimiento que consumía su alma. Al rememoran con detalle como los años que habían compartido juntos, todas las aventuras y promesas que habían tenido… el al igual que su abuelo y su padre había sido su hermano, y ahora cargaba con su muerte.

Sin poder seguir estando de pie, Link se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, solo observando sus las carecí marcas de sus guantes, esta vez, no había eliminado a un ser oscuro, sino a un parte de si mismo. Impotente, sin poder aguantar más la situación del caballero, Zelda abandono el reguardo del Dragón, acercándose lentamente hasta su protector quien continuaba con la mirada perdida y observando la inerte figura del humanoide de piedra. Sin perder tiempo y sin poder contener las lagrimas que llenaban sus ojos, se agacho frente a este tomando su rostro entre sus manos, llevándolo contra su pecho.

Destrozado y sin defensas al escuchar el fuerte palpitar de aquel corazón y aquella cálida presencia, rodeó con sus brazos lentamente el cuerpo de la princesa, dejando que el pesar y la culpa la abandonarán con cada uno de sus sollozos. Acongojada la reencarnación de la diosa blanca solo estrechar al eterno héroe, sin tener palabras de aliento y sabiduría, intentado, tan solo por un momento ser el pilar de este, darle confort y el alcázar que necesitaba, como el siempre lo había hecho con ella.

Dolido e Impávido, el Gran dragón solo bajo su cabeza, ante la imagen del héroe y su diosa. Sabiendo que aquel momento no existía nada que pudiera hacer, pues el dolor y el sufrimiento cargaba el paladín, continuarían siendo interminables. Precia que las diosas solo disfrutaban aumentando el calvario del guerrero y mas con cada una de sus cúreles pruebas, era a caso que no podían ver el irreparable daño que causaban en su frágil alma. Mas lo único que lo llenaba de esperanza era la presencia de aquel rojo lazó que los unía.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola amigos, una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, pero habia salido de viaje la semana pasada, una semana completa y casi no tuve tiempo de escribir nada. Y hasta ahora es que he podido enfocarme al 100% en mis historias.**

 **Buenos mas que nada y como siempre espero les haya gustado este capitulo y no olviden dejamre sus comentarios, ya que son desde una fuente de inpiracion que me hace continuar con esto.**

 **Para KleyVan Si, Syrupe era descendiente de las brujas Kotake y Koume de OOT, así como nunca he mencionado nada sobre la apariencia del maestro de las marionetas, y sobre Impa ya se hablara de lo que le sucedio más adelante en la historia.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten y los veo la siguiente semana.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO:**

 _ **¨ la voz más difícil de escuchar, es la de nuestra propia alma ..."** _

El rítmico sonido de los tambores llenaba lentamente su sentido del oído, sintiendo como su mente comenzaba a despejarse, confundida y adolorida, la pequeña nereida abrió sus parpados. Ante la impresión de la cegadora luz, volvió a cerrarlos, tratando de disipar aquella neblina de desorden que la gobernaba, extrañas y borrosas imágenes se conjuraba, sin razón o sentido, algunas eran recuerdos de centurias pasadas y otros de momentos presentes. Aturdida y apreciando la reacción completa de su cuerpo, suavemente trató de abrir sus ojos, experimentado como estos paulatinamente comenzaban a recuperar su actividad y enfoque.

Guiada por la adrenalina y la ansiedad que se extendía por su pequeño cuerpo, al rememorar los últimos acontecimientos y la peligrosa situación en la que se hallaba, se levantó estrepitosamente lista a hacer su trabajo, encontrándose para su absoluta sorpresa en una de las habitaciones de la ciudad Goron. Estupefacta tardó un par de segundos en conciliar la idea en su mente, mientras observaba absorta sus alrededores, encontrando para su felicidad la callada figura de la princesa del reino.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Zelda contemplaba en silencio sus manos. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, ignorando cuanto había pasado desde que posó su mirada sobre sus palmas. Sumergida y controlada por aquella interna tormenta de emociones, la aristócrata no podía dejar de recordar aquella trágica escena. A caso ella podría hacer lo mismo, podría sobre llevar aquel dolor, podría cumplir con la nefasta tarea de matar a su hermano. Aún podía escuchar el desgarrado gritó de dolor y angustia que había manifestado su protector, aquel hombre al que llamaban el héroe legendario. Quien cargaba con la responsabilidad desde el inicio de los todos los tiempos con el cuidado y la protección del reino y poder de la diosas. Aquel inmortal salvador, el invencible guerrero, el cual en aquel momento había mostrado su verdadera naturaleza, no importaba cuantos títulos tuviera, en ese instante, a pesar de todas las historias y leyendas, Link era y seguía siendo una persona, un Hyliano cualquiera, un hombre que sentía, amaba, reía, disfrutaba y que podía ser lastimado.

Aún podía recordar como sus lagrimas había empapado el frente de su sayo, mientras sollozaba. Como su cuerpo temblaba, mientras expresa el calvario que consumía su alma. La embargadora pena de no solo tener que arrebatarle la vida un ser, sino que además este sea alguien de tanta importancia y significancia para uno mismo. El no haber podido, salvarlo, que a pesar de las tantas supuestas habilidades y cualidades que contenía. La vaina de su espada, su manos, se había visto manchadas con la sangre de quien estimamos. En aquel momento había sostenido contra su cuerpo, no al paladín legendario, sino simplemente a alguien quien había perdido a su hermano, y que al final cargaría eternamente no solo conocimiento, sino también la responsabilidad de su muerte, por haberla provocado con sus propias acciones.

A caso podría ella hacer lo mismo, realmente tenía el valor y la determinación suficiente para que llegado el momento, arrebatarle a Zander la suya. Existía en ella esa fortaleza y determinación, como la de Link. Era los suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente para cargar con ese pesar, aceptar el tormento, el sufrimiento y la destrucción que causaría en su alma para toda la eternidad. Esta dispuesta a vivir con ese peso en su conciencia, , podía siquiera soportarlo.

\- ¡Zelda! -

Despabilada por la voz de la diminuta hada, saliendo de sus cuestionamientos y dudas, la princesa alzó su vista, sintiendo como la felicidad la llenaba al instante que sus pupilas apreciaban la pequeña, pero recuperada forma de su amiga.

\- Navi -

Dichosa de volver a ver despierta a la hada, la doncella abrazó al sílfide contra su rostro, dejando que la alegría la embarga, disipando sus dudas y temores por un breve momento. Pues el temor de haberla perdido la había consumido, sintiéndose responsable de su situación, debido a que la nereida era ya no solo su compañera, sino también su amiga.

Sintiendo la falta de oxígeno en su pequeño cuerpo, sin miramientos y con su usual humor, Navi pronunció su situación haciendo que la joven liberara su agarre, dejándola revolotear por un momento hasta posarse sobre la abierta palma de la princesa, donde podía verla de frente.

Cansada, pero necesitando saber que había transcurrido, sin perder tiempo la azul sílfide comenzó con su interrogatorio. Sintiendo un poco de ansiedad al ver como la luz de la alegría desaparecía lentamente de las pupilas de la aristócrata, quien con pausada calma y suave voz empezó a narrar los hechos que habían sucedido. La cual comenzó a cambiar y tornarse más afligida al describir la muerte del líder la tribu de los Gorons, como es que esta había afectado a Link y su retorno a la ciudad de piedra.

Habiendo guardado silencio, mientras la princesa contaba los hechos acontecidos, la nereida comprendía perfectamente las emociones que embargan a la aristócrata, pero sobre todo, el calvario y la pena que estaba sufriendo su amigo. Link había pasado por tan terribles y oscuras pruebas que enviaban las deidades para comprobar el valor, la determinación y la fidelidad del guerrero, las cuales de una manera, ya sea física o emocional dejaban un gran daño en su interior.

\- Me pidió que me quedara contigo hasta que despertaras, quería acompañarlo… pero… no sé si tengo el valor de volver aquella cámara y después de lo que paso... -

\- Entiendo, no necesitas justificarte conmigo. Lo comprendo perfectamente -

Sorprendida, pero aliviada de escuchar aquella palabras, mas sin poder dejar de sentirse culpable, Zelda bajó su mirada, sin saber que responder en ese instante. Ya que una parte de ella sentía que estaba mintiendo, que solo trataba de disculpar su cobardía, su falta de entereza y determinación. Pero otra parte comprendía en su totalidad la necesidad del guerrero de soledad.

\- Es probable que Ignis, quiera hablar con él, y la situación en la que esta el balance del reino. Con la perdida del líder de los Gorons y la creciente presencia de la oscuridad, es normal asumir lo peor en estos momentos. -

Manifestó la pequeña nereida, con cansancio. Cruzando sus manos frente a su pecho, mientras agitaba lentamente sus alas. Cuestionándose internamente la intensión de las divinidades, y lo que representaría aquella tragedia en la lucha final contra la oscuridad. Parecía que con el tiempo esta, en vez de perder poder, cada nueva aparición encontraba una lozana manera para fortalecerse, poniendo en duda la resistencia de la voluntad del paladín a largo plazo.

Ante el silencio de su compañera, Zelda dudó por un instante pronunciar la pegunta que deseaba hacer, pues temía en escuchar aquella respuesta, el indagar un tema tan delicado. Palpando en el ambiente la ansiedad de la doncella, Navi alzó su vista, notando como aquella opalinas pupilas la observaban. Confundida, pero intrigada por la actuación de la joven, la sílfide cambio su postura, permitiendo mostrar mas apertura con su leguaje corporal al tiempo que incitaba de manera suave y segura a la princesa, el pronunciar aquello que deseaba.

\- ¿Podrías, serías tan amable de hablarme sobre el pasado de Link? -

Sorprendida de ante aquella petición, sin saber que pesar en ese momento, Navi quedó en silencio. Angustiada la reencarnación de la diosa, solo podía mirar con detenimiento a la pequeña hada, mientras la aprehensión inundaba su corazón cada latido.

\- Lo siento Zelda, yo… no puedo hacerlo. -

Ante la negativa respuesta, sintiendo como un nudo de hundía en su pecho, la aristócrata no puedo evitar cerrar sus ojos. Un aparte de ella se sentía agradecida, mientras que otra luchaba contra la creciente frustración. Ya que realmente, ni ella estaba completamente segura de la causa por la cual había hecho aquella petición. Tenía perfectamente entendido su lugar y su situación, pero después de haber experimentado aquel evento, el simple hecho de haber visto a su protector, de esa manera, no como el guerrero, ni el héroe, sino como aquel sencillo hombre, aquella solitaria alma. Su precepción se había transformado, encendiendo una llama en su interior, que la incitaba a acercarse, a conocer más sobre Link.

No deseando mostrara su emociones, ni ser burla de la pequeña sílfide, La doncella dejó rápidamente a la azul hada sobre el cómodo lecho que le habían preparado, mientras inventaba una escusa y salía de la habitación. Azorada, Navi solo podía contemplar el silencio la cerrada puerta de madera, sintiendo como el eco de su sonido aún se reproducía en su canal auditivo. Realmente no podía entender el actuar de la princesa, más sintiéndose culpable, pensado que sus palabras habrían sido las causantes, solo dejo salir un largo suspiro, al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre la suave tela del cojín donde había estado reposando.

\- Tonta -

Fue la última palabra que pronunció la sílfide, quedando en el ambiente la incertidumbre si estas habían sido hacia la reencarnación de la diosa blanca o a sí misma. Pues ambas necesitaban de un momento, de un espacio que solo podía darles el tiempo para poder procesar no solo sus pensamientos y emociones, sino para entender el cambio que estaba creando estas dentro de cada una de ella.

* * *

 ***** En la cámara principal del templo del Fuego *****

* * *

El sonido de la actividad del volcán llenaba el ambiente, sin poder apartar su mirada de una de las partes de la plataforma central, se encontraba la incólume figura del inmortal héroe. Ignis solo observa en silencio el semblante del paladín, apreciando en aquel momento su completa figura, como su cabellera se iluminaba con la luz de la piedra liquida, moviéndose imperceptiblemente por las ligeras corrientes de vientos. Como aquel rojo sayo constataba contra el color natural de sus zafiros ojos, donde la tristeza y el pena cubrían sus iris, reflejando un porción del dolor que colmaba el alma del caballero.

\- No ha sido tu culpa -

Manifestó el gran dragón acercando lentamente su cabeza, tratando de alguna manera aligerar la carga que llevaba el guerrero en su alma. Inmutado ante sus palabras, Link solo seguía contemplando la porción de tierra donde, se podía apreciar los vestigios de su batalla con Darbus. En donde claramente había caído su cuerpo sin vida, cuando se la había arrebatado, pues en su mente todavía podía ver su imagen, la forma en que la hoja de la espada maestra atravesó su cuerpo de piedra sin resistencia, perforando su corazón, asesinándolo. Sin poder detener aquel sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a inundarlo, cerró lentamente sus parpados, mientras en su mente conjuraba las imágenes que más lo atormentaban. El rostro de su amigo, mientras este desfallecía, como sus duras y crueles facciones se suavizaban al tiempo que el reconocimiento y la realidad llegaba a su mente, como se había iluminado tan solo por un instante sus pupilas, mostrando su confusión y arrepentimiento, para apagarse en un instante. Ya que no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, o las palabras que conciliación que había estado escuchando recientemente, la verdad no era otra, más que la que tenía en frente.

\- Al final, no importa luz o oscuridad… Una vida es una vida -

Replicó el eterno caballero, mientras apretaba su puño, tratando de mantener el leve control de sus emociones, intentando alejar aquel abismal sentimiento que a veces amenazaba con consumirlo. Aquella profundidad que atormentaba su alma, con la que había cargado desde el día en el que había perdido a su amada.

\- ¿Sentirías el mismo arrepentimiento, si hubiera sido al revés? -

Sorprendido por aquella pregunta, el caballero guardó por un instante silencio, mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente cual habría sido su reacción, si en lugar de la perdida del ser de piedra, hubiera sido la vida del dragón. Acaso habría sufrido lo mismo, realmente se culparía igual.

\- Sí –

Replicó el héroe sin miramiento, al rememorar con detalle, como una vez ya había sucedido aquella historia. El tiempo en el que él mismo había ayudado a criar a Volvagia, quien al final afectado por el poder de la oscuridad, se revirtió convirtiéndose en un ser de oscuridad, atentando contra la vida de los habitantes de piedra, y donde había tenido que terminar con su vida para restaurar el balance del santuario. Un evento que para muchos no fue mas que una historia más, una nueva estrofa en un cantar, para el había sido significante y doloroso. A pesar que para otros la muerte del dragón no significo que una bendición, alegría y regocijo, para él había sido una perdida.

\- En ese caso, el resultado era inevitable -

A pesar de que comprendía las sabias palabras de la mítica criatura, una parte de él se encontraba confundida y dolida. Se sentía un hipócrita en aquel momento, puesto había ingresado a la cámara con el conocimiento y la idea que su enemigo, había nuevamente utilizado al reptil para hacerse del poder templo, de luchar y eliminar al endriago, de confrontarlo y destruirlo sin un ápice de duda o piedad. Y ahora que las cosas había sido diferentes, se atrevía a mentir de aquella manera.

\- Ante la presencia de la oscuridad, siguiendo vuestro consejo asegure todas las entradas al templo, dispuesto a defenderlo con mi propia vida. Esperando, aguardando ya fuera por tu llegada o la del sabio… Cuando Darbus, apareció por aquella entrada, una enorme felicidad había llenado mi corazón, pues el deseo del joven se había cumplido y estaba seguro, que con su ayuda y determinación, protegeríamos el lugar hasta tu aparición. -

Explicó con tranquilidad Ignis, Narrando con calma los hechos que habían acontecido. Sintiendo como sus palabras obtenían la atención del paladín.

\- Alegre me acerque hasta él, pues había tanto que hablar, que planear. Pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver como este en vez de mostrar su usual alegría solo me miró con frialdad, al tiempo que comenzaba atacarme con aquel martillo de metal. Al inicio traté de evitarlo, gritando su nombre, esquivando algunos de sus golpes… Mas parecía que mi voz no lo alcanzaba, su corazón había sido dominado por la oscuridad. -

Ante la silenciosa, pero acusadora mirada del guerrero, el enorme endriago movió su cuerpo mostrando una de sus largas garras y el daño que había en ella, la cual tardaría un par de años, para que los huesos de sus dígitos volvieran a su soldadura.

\- Imposibilitado de continuar solo defendiéndome, al instante en el que temí por mi propia vida, fue cuando actué. No me avergüenzo de mis acciones, pues no solo fue en defensa, sino también conforme a los deseos de Hylia… Tu me habías traído aquí, a mi nuevo hogar con un solo propósito, el de proteger el templo y su poder. Y yo haría mi trabajo, no importaba quien fuera el que se interpusiera en mi camino. Había jurado mi lealtad a ti y al anhelo de la deidad blanca y cumpliría con ello… Por ello luché con todo mi fuerza y aliento, hasta haberlo debilitado, pero al momento de hacer el ataque final, no pude hacerlo, a pesar de todo, él era Darbus, el pequeño Goron que ansiaba mostrar su valor, el convertirse en líder de su tribu, de ser elegido como uno de los grandes sabios, siempre buscando imitar a su mas grande héroe, tratando de hacerte sentir orgulloso… Fue mi propia debilidad y conciencia la que me detuvo en aquel instante. Más estaba predestinado a suceder, pues en aquel momento en el que arribaste-

Arrepentido no por sus acciones, sino por el daño emocional que le había causado al paladín, Ignis, cerró sus ojos. Recriminándose, si tan solo hubiera terminado con su labor, cuanto dolor no le habría quitado al guerrero.

\- Si así hubiera sido, no estarías vivo en este momento -

Manifestó el paladín al guardián del templo, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su escamosa piel. Sorprendiéndolo, ya que había leído sus intenciones. Aceptando la verdad de aquella respuesta mientras cerraba sus párpados.

El noble dragón solo permaneció en silencio observando con cuidado las acciones del guerrero, podía ver perfectamente los cambios en su aura. La opacidad que había en su natural espectro, que marcaba no solo el cansancio, sino también el daño emocional que este había recibido a través de milenios. El cual aunque imperceptible físicamente, espiritualmente hablaba de una historia de tragedia, de añoranza, de arrepentimiento.

Al estar parado en aquel momento a lado del elegido por las diosas, el místico ser no puedo evitar evocar aquellos años, en los que no era mayor al tamaño de un felino casero. Cuando por primera vez conoció al héroe en esas lejanas tierras, llevándolo hasta este recinto, donde tendría la oportunidad de no solo crecer y fortalecerse sin los peligros que había recibido su raza, sino también donde había encontrado un propósito para si mismo. El estar al servicios de las deidades, de custodiar el templo y su sagrada energía. El ayudar en aquella épica batalla contra la oscuridad. Y ahora a pesar de los milenios que habían pasado, de haber obtenido su tamaño y fuerza adulta, en realidad no dejaba de ser un crió comparado con el tiempo que tenía el caballero viviendo en la tierra.

Sin saber como darle consuelo, Ignis acomodó su cuerpo abriendo de par en par sus alas, dejando salir todo su aliento, permitiendo que las llamas de su boca crecieran en inmensas magnitudes, mientras rugía con todas sus fuerzas, tratando transmitir todas sus emociones en aquel desplante no solo de poder, sino también de despedida.

Sorprendido por el actuar de su compañero, Link abrió sus ojos, admirando como la luminiscente llamarada, del dragón cambiaba de color, de un agresivo dorado y amarillo, a una base más azul y violeta, la cual al mezclarse con los minerales de las rocas del cráter creaba brillantes destellos, haciendo una gama de diferentes luminiscencias.

\- Cuando sea grande, iré a ver al Gran Dragón y le pediré que haga el cielo arder en colores -

Fueron las palabras que llenaron la mente del caballero al recordar la promesa que había hecho su difunto amigo cuando apenas era un pequeño, quien ilusionado por sus historias y las de su abuelo, ansiaba tener la edad suficiente para poder ir al templo, de convertirse en uno de los protectores del recinto y poder ver con sus propios ojos aquel único y legendario espectáculo, que describían los cuentos y narraciones de su tribu.

Sin poder seguir conteniendo más su esfuerzo, el enorme reptil cesó su actuar, complacido al notar como pesar de que sus flamas se extinguían, las pequeñas partículas de minerales que había en el ambiente seguían reaccionado ante al calor, mostrando fulgentes chispas de distintos pigmentos. Unidos bajó aquel albor de incandescencia, dejando que la belleza de aquel fenómeno cubriera sus corazón, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Recordando y homenajeando aún querido amigo, alguien que solo había sido victima de las circunstancias.

* * *

 ***** En la ciudad de los Gorons *****

* * *

Acongojada, dejándose llevar por su instinto huyendo de sus propios temores, se haya la figura de la princesa, quien recorría en silencio los pasillos de la ciudad de piedra. Realmente no entendía la razón por la cual había actuado de aquella manera, pero ante el rechazo de la sílfide, sin poder evitarlo había abandonado la habitación dejando, que el pánico y la ansiedad la guiaran.

Notando el cambio de aroma en el ambiente, la doncella alzó sus vista al notar para su sorpresa el que había llegado al pequeño establo del lugar donde, cómodos, tranquilos e incautos de los eventos que había sucedido descansaban Epona y su potro. Sintiendo su presencia, la entrenada Silver Bay que estaba de pie, alzó sus orejas aventándola al frente de su cabeza, mientras calva sus oscura mirada en su persona abriendo sus ollares, respirando profundamente, reconociendo tanto su aroma como el estado emocional que se encontraba.

Sorprendida pero enternecida, recordando cuando era niña, como le gustaba escapar de los sus obligaciones, escondiéndose en lo establos reales, en especial en el resguardo del Frisón de su padre, aquel noble, fuerte y hermoso corcel que siempre la recibía con cariño y devoción. Ya sea cubriéndola con su cuerpo o con su presencia de los solados imperiales, incluso su cuidadora, Impa había tenido respeto por el actuar del semental, siempre pidiéndole permiso para ingresar a su cuadra, y disculpándose, como si tratara con el rey mismo.

Buscando restablecer aquella conexión, el volver a sentir aquella familiaridad la joven ingreso a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de la reacción de la yegua a su presencia. A pesar de su clamada actitud y buen manejo, la Silver Bay no bajó su guardia, sino al contrario continuo confrontando a la aristócrata como todo buen caballo de guerrera. Mirándola con detenimiento, sin mostrar sus flancos. Deseando apaciguar a la potra, Zelda acercó su manos hasta su hocico, dejando que esta sintiera su aroma, para subirla lentamente hasta su frente acariciándola con calma. Esperando la típica reacción de humildad y sublevación, mas para su absoluta sorpresa a pesar del buen trato y sus medidas acciones. Epona no bajo sus orejas, ni relajó sus tensos músculos, Solo permanecía quieta, observándola, aceptando sus cacaricas, pero no otorgándole su confianza.

Dolida ante aquella reacción, recordando las palabras de la nereida, sintiéndose traicionada aparató su mano, alejándose de la potra, quien continuaba contemplándola. Apreciando el cambio en su dueña, molesto por el actuar de su compañera equina, Saki estiró su cuello, dejando salir un fuerte resuello, mientras que con daba pequeños mordiscos a los flancos de la Silver Bay, quien irritada acento sus orejas hacía atrás, agitando su cola.

No deseando provocar un problema entre ellos, Zelda rápidamente se acercó a garañón, acariciando su carillo, mientras insistía que se tranquilizara. Feliz de recibir los tratos y mimos de las princesa, el gris corcel, sacudió su cuerpo, mientras dejaba salir un fuerte resoplido, tratando de rosar con su cabeza y cuello el cuerpo de la futura regente, mostrando su completo aprecio.

Inmutada ante las acciones de aquel infantil equino, la legendaria yegua solo sacudió su cuerpo, para acomodarse nuevamente en su espacio, echándose en el fondo de este, apartándose por completo de ellos. Ante las acciones la yegua, Zelda no puedo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa, al notar como la actitud de la potranca era tan similar a la de su dueño. Haciéndola cuestionarse si entonces, si Saki reflejaba la de ella.

\- Seremos a caso iguales -

Ante la pregunta de la doncella, desconocido en realidad el significado de aquellas palabras, pero entendiendo la emociones que emanaban de ellas, el Tordo ejemplar trato nuevamente de confortar a su ama. Desde el momento en que la había conocido, sabía que la joven era especial, tenía una sutil y tranquila aura, una presencia que lo llama y lo incitaba a cuidarla, acompañarla. Completamente diferente al del otro Hyliano, aquel caballero, su presencia no solo impartía respeto y dominancia, sino también una fortaleza, que a veces lo asustaba.

No deseando ser descortés y dejándose llevar por las acciones del garañón, la princesa concentro toda su atención en el potro. Deseosa de olvidar los eventos pasados, y recuperar aquella felicidad y tranquilidad que siempre había obtenido en presencia de lo corceles, Rápidamente ingreso al recinto, del ejemplar, comenzando a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, imitando el movimiento de un cepillo, disfrutando el tacto de aquel sedoso y cálido pelaje sobre sus dígitos.

Si poder evitar rememorar su infancia, cuando su padre le había ensaño por primera vez a montar, el como acercarse a un caballo, el entender su lenguaje corporal, el cuidar de ellos.

\- Un jinete que no sabe cuidar de su corcel, no puede ser llamado como tal. -

Una importante lección que no había olvidado, una que sabía que hablaba más que sobre el simple hecho de saber cuidar de un caballo. Una que nunca pudo compartir con su hermano, ya que Zander nunca había mostrado los mismos intereses que su padre. Al contrario parecía como si en realidad no hubieran tenido afinidades. Ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, la canalizadora entre ellos había sido ella, solo cuando se trataban de asuntos especiales o típicos que debía aprender su hermano para poder ascender al trono, es que asistía con gusto y atención a ellos. Enfocándose más en su complacencia, en estar a su lado, de acompañarla, de estar presente en cada momento, acaparándola, controlándola.

Detenida en aquel pensamiento, cesando sus acciones. Zelda contempló sus propios pensamiento, cayendo en la realidad en aquel ínstate, como desde su temprana edad, su hermano ya había mostrado su interés en ella. Algo que no había pasado desapercibido para su padre, puesto este la había intentado alejar de la presencia de su fraterno, incluso mandándola a tener una educación estricta y supervisada, bajo la presencia de la Sheikah. Entendiendo en aquel momento, la razón por la cual su progenitor había insistido en casarla tan joven, en unirla con los hijos de otros de regentes, siempre de lejanas tierras, donde Zander no pudiera hacer nada, si deseaba mantener aquella paz y tratados que tanto ocupaba el reino.

Enojada consigo mismo por su ingenuidad se apartó bruscamente del potro, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba y su corazón se estremecía. Recriminándose por su falta, si tan solo hubiera escuchado aquellos consejos y sus peticiones, todo hubiera sido diferente.

\- En serio, ¿no habría sido peor? -

Sorprendida por aquella pregunta, la joven buscó en sus alrededores la presencia de aquella voz, encontrándose solo con la mirada del Silver Bay, quien apaciblemente solo movía ligeramente sus orejas. Confundida guardo silencio, mientras en su mente intentaba entender que había sucedió. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel habla, desde pequeña siempre había sentido que estaba acompañada de una presencia, la cual continuamente asimilaba con el espíritu de su madre, o eso le hacían creer sus cuidadores. Pero ahora realmente se cuestionaba sino estaba enlazada con el poder del Divinidad blanca, al final de todo ella, se suponía que era su reencarnación, y debían de estar conectadas de alguna manera, pero y si esa unión era mucho mayor de lo que pensaba.

Ante la falta de atención de su dueña, Saki movió su cabeza, observando como la doncella, quien parecía sorprendida y asustada se alejaba de el, mientras rodeaba sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, en una extraña forma de protección.

Si era así, entonces como sabía que lo que sentí al final no era un reflejo de las mismas emociones de la divinidad. Como saber si realmente estos sentires que experimentaba hacia Link, su protector eran propios de ella, de Zelda y no Hylia, o al revés. Era en ese caso real todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que era su vida, cuanto era real.

Sintiendo como su vista se nublaba y sus pulmones perdían la capacidad de control su respiración, sumergida en su pequeño ataque de pánico la aristócrata trató de un par de pasos, mas incardinada acción solo logro hacerla golpear contra la columnas de paca de pasto, haciéndola perder equilibrio. Mas antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, un par de manos la sostuvieron firmemente de los hombros. Reaccionando ante el abrupto tacto, alzo su mirada encontrándose con la presencia del patriarca de la tribu, quien la observaba con calma y paciencia.

\- Ven -

Sin poderse negar ante aquel comando, en silencio la joven comenzó a seguir al antiguo Goron, ignorando el resuello de su montura, el cual fue callado por la Silver Bay, quien enojada relincho contra el potro marcándole no solo su dominancia, sino la prudencia de sus actos. Pues ellos no podían hacer nada por la dama, su empatía y cariño no serian suficientes, ella necesitaba ayuda, sabiduría, algo que pudiera entender en su idioma, no venir a esconderse como lo había hecho al inicio.

* * *

 ***** En el templo de Fuego *****

* * *

Cansado, pero agradecido de acabar con su trabajo, Link terminaba de purificar el recinto con la ayuda del dragón, asegurándose de mantener el sello contra la oscuridad, alejando su poder. Sabiendo que el lugar quedaría vulnerable sin la presencia de un elegido para resguardarlo, pero mientras estuviera el Ignis de guardia, este podría mantener el balance. Link limpio con cuidado su rostro, retirando las excedentes gotas de sudor que lo enmarcaba, satisfecho de haber cumplido con su cometido.

El gran endriago, solo agitó su cuerpo, mientras volvía a posar sus profundas pupilas sobre el eterno guerrero, apreciando por un leve instante un extraño reflejo. Intrigado, parpadeo con su tercer membrana, activando el poder de sus pupilas, permitiéndole observar con detenimiento el aura del paladín. Sintiendo la escrupulosa mirada sobre su cuerpo, el caballero buscó la razón de esta sorprendiéndose de ver aquella intrigada y seria expresión en el dragón.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Cuestionó con cuidado el héroe, sintiendo un poco de ansiedad.

\- Te has unido a la mortal – Replicó con aturdido y conmocionado Ignis, sin saber como explicar en palabras lo que su vista le estaba indicando.

\- ¿Unido?, ¿Mortal? Si te refieres a Zelda, no ella es solo mi protegida, la reencarnación de Hylia. No ahí nada más – contestó inmediatamente el caballero, justificando su relación con la aristócrata, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, al escuchar cuan vanas sonaban sus palabras.

El endriago guardó un minuto silencio, mientras escuchaba con atención las palabras de guerrero, maravillándose al sentir la verdad de su vocablos, demostrando cual ignorante era de lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. Haciéndolo cuestionarse, si debía callar o manifestar su hallazgo.

\- Podrás engañar a otros, pero nunca a ti mismo. La línea de Hylia, es peramente, pues su magia es la que te mantiene vinculado a la eternidad de este mundo… Mas algo nuevo os une con la doncella, algo antiguo, poderoso, diferente. - Manifestó el místico ser, reservando sus palabras, ya que sentía que el conocimiento que había descubierto, sería trascendental para el guerrero y el futuro del reino.

Desconcertado el inmortal acalló por completo, dejando que aquella conversación terminara en ese momento. Ya que no sabía que responder o si tenia algo que pudiera decir, sabia el cambio emocional que estaba provocando la princesa en su interior, pero no era en si, nada diferente a lo que ya hubiera experimentado antes, por ello es que le sorprendía aquella explicación.

El hecho de que mencionara sobre algo nuevo y diferente, era completamente contradictorio con lo que él estaba seguro que experimentaba. Pues ante toda las cosas quisiera admitirlo o no, siempre la presencia de las reencarnación de su amada despertaban el anhelo de estar a su lado, de volver a revivir aquel amor que había con su adorada, mas sabia perfectamente que eso era imposible. Esto lo había aprendido con tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Hylia nunca regresaría y sus reapariciones, las doncellas elegidas nunca serían igual a ella, y todo lo que sentía por ellas, solo eran aquel infame deseo de su corazón de volver a estar a lado de su verdadera Diosa.

\- Nunca os pensé ver con tanta negación, espero que pronto puedas percibir la realidad… Antes de que la oscuridad la encuentre, en especial la propia -

Ante la aseveración de aquellas palabras, el eterno caballero solo suspiro fuertemente, entendía la razón de aquellas palabras. Su mortal enemigo siempre había sido muy creativo en crear diferente engendros para detenerlo y desistir de sus acciones, siendo en particular una de ellas, la que mas aborrecía, pues representaba todo aquello siempre alegaba que no era, más no podía dejar de admitir que al igual que todas los demás criaturas, a pesar del ser elegido por las diosas y protector de reino, no era un ser de luz pura.

* * *

 ***** En la ciudad de los Gorons *****

* * *

Confundida pero no deseando ser una molestia, en quietud la doncella seguía al anciano de piedra, quien con paso lento pero seguro la guiaba hasta la entrada de una habitación. Tras pasar su puerta, el hombre se sentó frente aun pequeña hoguera, acomodando su pesado cuerpo, al tiempo que acercaba un caldero al fuego.

Inquieta entro al redondo lugar apreciando, los grandes libreros, esculturas, pieles y objetos que había en el, sorprendiéndola al ver un par de imágenes de su propios padre así como de algunas extrañas criaturas que jamás había visto. Mas ante la tranquila expresión de antiguo, la joven tomó asiento frente este, notando el extraño y confortante aroma que emanaba el vapor del liquido que se hervía.

\- Disculparme te lo suplico, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que hable Hyliano - manifestó el patriarca con cuidado, repasando en su mente las palabras antes de pronunciarlas, marcando su acentuado vocablo en ellas.

\- Largos launas han pasado desde que tuve la oportunidad de así hablar de nuevo, joven princesa, con ustedes he querido decir, cuenta me he dado, vuestro corazón conflicto se haya, algo normal para una criatura frágil y de rápido existir… Mas imperativo me es advertirle, que lo que usted busca, no esta en el pasado… la respuesta que ansía esta aun por darse, alimentada por el presente, concretada en el ahora, para crear el mañana. -

Conmocionada la regente permaneció en absoluto silencio solo escuchando aquellas palabras, pues no entendía bien que era lo que aquella criatura estaba insinuando, sobre sus dudas del pasado, a caso se refería a lo que sentía, podía entender sus temores.

\- Temor es un bestia que nos domina, y nos consume. con garras Nos detiene y aturde con gruñidos… Alteza, le hablo hoy no como líder, como padre. Niña, pequeña, las diosas marcaron las lunas en tu rostro, mas una verdad te ha sido oculta. -

Manifestó el Goron, mientras colocaba en un gran cuenco profundo un poco del liquido que había preparado a la doncella, para llenar otro y llevárselo hasta los labios, donde tras un par de largos sorbos, prosiguió con su explicación.

\- Hylia, cuidaba de todos, su amor nos protegió, blanca divinidad de guardia y benevolencia… Aún ante el enemigo, luz y oscuridad, maldad las sombras pueden hacer, daño infundir y vida quitar… Pero la Divinidad, solo su poder puede usar, conciencia de existencia tiene y solo no puede destruir, No esta en su naturaleza, en la tuya tampoco -

. Zelda alzó su mirada, al escuchar aquellas palabras, creándose una idea de lo que aquel ser trataba de explicarle, mientras apreciaba el dulce calor que proporcionaba la bebida en su cuerpo, la cual había estado un poco renuente en probar, sorprendiéndose de su deleitable sabor.

\- Ante el dolor y la inminente perdida de la blanca, de las tres creadoras, Farore ofreció su ayuda, un elegido, un protector, un arma… aquel que sus manos mancharía, que con valor confrontaría, con devoción protegería. Quien soportaría el daño que la diosa debía recibir, quien se ensuciaría para que pura siguiera ella. Mas tragedia cayó en ambos, el amor nació entre desiguales, y el castigo fue impuesto. -

\- Entiendo lo que me dice patriarca, he escuchado ya este relato antes. La creación del héroe, las acciones de la diosa, incluso por otros guardianes y el mismo Link su amor a la diosa, no necesita decirme más- Intercedió la doncella, tratando de detener aquella conversación, pues sabía lo suficiente, conocía ya la historia, ella había crecido con ella, deseando conocer alguien como el héroe, al supuesto gran amor de su vida. La típica fantasía que tenían todas las joven, la ilusión de un amor eterno, algo que no había cambiado. Sino todo al contrario había crecido y confundido aún más, Ya que al estar conviviendo con el guerrero, el legendario caballero, había iniciado a respetarlo no solo por sus títulos, sino también por su valor como persona, dejando de ser una fantasía y volviéndose una realidad. Una por la cual comenzaba a experimentar nuevas emociones, entre ella, esa devoción, ese cariño, que la atormentaba, sin saber si era propio de ella o no.

\- Testaruda, escuchar dices, atención no prestas. Historia de Link no ser, Divinidad blanca estar muerta, no más diosa en este mundo. Su poder reaparecer, pero no su alma. Tu no ser Hylia, tu no ser la deidad, tu ser tú… Zelda solo puede sentir, lo que Zelda quiere sentir… -

Contestó molesto el anciano acercándose a la joven y tomándola sorpresivamente sus manos con una de las suyas, mientras que la otra la colocaba sobre su pecho.

\- Historias muchas abran, todos a un pasado conectado estamos. No importa si tener o no poder, si cargar o no responsabilidad… Al final, tu seguir siendo Zelda, y seguir siendo tu elección, tu corazón y tu alma -

Conmovida ante aquella apasionada declaración, sin saber como responder en aquel instante, dejando abrir aquella puerta donde había guardado todos sus sentir, sin poder continuar conteniendo en esa tormenta, buscando aquel alivio, ese alcázar que le ofrecían, dejó correr libremente sus lágrimas, mientras fuertes sollozos llenaban sus cuerdas vocales. Al tiempo que un alivio y un dolor la aprisionaban al comprender el mensaje que el anciano tanto deseaba transmitirle, borrando la confusión que se había apoderado de ella, dejando aun lado las dudas, permitiendo que sus emociones la guiaran. No podía seguir negándolo por mas tiempo, ella se había enamorado del guerrero, lo amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo y le dolía el hecho de que nunca podría ser para él nada más que una amiga, o una aliada, pues su corazón estaba aferrado a al de Hylia, y ella, a pesar de todo su amor, de su esfuerzo, nunca sería la divinidad blanca.

Paciente ante la imagen de la chica, entendiendo su actitud, reflejando su calma y compresión, el líder la tribu de piedra acariciaba lentamente su cabeza, tratando de no lastimarla con sus grandes y duras manos. Deteniéndose al sentir una presencian en la entrada, encontrándose con la seria y preocupadas pupilas del héroe legendario. No esperando escuchar alguna explicación, el caballero se acercó rápidamente al lado de su protegida, quien al sentir su presencia, se abrazó a este, rodeando su cuello, y hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, mientras incomprensibles palabras emanaban de sus labios, mientras continuaba llorando abiertamente.

Acongojado, sin miramientos y reaccionando ante aquella situación, Link estrechó a la aristócrata contra su pecho, acunándola. Confundido buscó la mirada del patriarca quien solamente, agitó su cabeza de manera negativa, mintiéndole al guerrero, mientras se levantaba y salía lentamente de la habitación. Sabiendo que ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer o decir, todo ahora dependía del valor de la princesa, y el inmortal héroe.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** **Hola a todos, mil gracias por los nuevos comentarios, en especial a quienes dejaron el anonimato. Así tambien Mil Gracias a Goddess Artemis, SakuraXD, Guest, YaHab, Niakuru, KlyVan, Diana AZ, Y a todos los que me han dejado sus opinone syq ue han estado acompañando en esta historia.**

 **Bueno he estado subiendo los capitulo un pooc tarde, pero no deseperen a pesar de estas festividades tengo pensado en no detenerme y continuar publicando, no importa que tan dificil se vuelva. Y bueno ahora les deje un capitulo mas emotivo y emocional, que espero les agrade y como siempre, no olvden cmentarlo.**

 **Sin más que decir que desearles felices Fiestas, nos veremos la próxima semana.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO VEINTICINCO:**

 _ **¨A veces las experiencias mas simples no llevan a grandes transformaciones..."** _

Con pesar en su alma la joven princesa observa el rítmico movimiento de las tupida crin de su corcel, rememorando con detalle, como horas anteriores habían abandonado la ciudad de las rocas, el hogar de los Gorons.

No pudiendo soportar aquella tristeza que la embargaba alzó su rostro al cielo, apreciando la clara tonalidad de la bóveda celeste, libre de aquella presencia maligna, permitiéndole en comparación con la que habían experimentado hace unos días, poder disfrutar de aquel despejado cielo azul. En su mente solo podía recordar las palabras del anciano de la tribu, aquella enseñanza, esa verdad que se había negado en aceptar y por sobre todas las cosas la embargaba de sufrimiento, uno de los calvarios mas terribles que puede llevar un corazón, el de enamorarse de aquel que no puede correspondernos, atado al incompleto y terrible e imposible anhelo.

Apreciando como su vista volvía a nublarse, la aristócrata parpadeó rápidamente, intentado despejar la humedad de sus ojos, mientras pasaba su dígitos por sus pestañas, disipando cualquier muestra de las cristalinas gotas que se formaban en sus ojos. Regañándose internamente por sus acciones, ya que en aquel momento, lo que menos deseaba era volverse en una carga para el guerrero, no quería regresar a vivir aquellas frías palabras y acciones del paladín, el ser recordada, que no era más que una copia de la divinidad, que ella nunca sería lo suficientemente importante en su vida, que no había lugar en su corazón, ya que él siempre le sería fiel a la blanca divinidad.

Sintiendo el cambio en su jinete el gris garañón, detuvo por completo su paso, moviendo su cuello y volteando su cabeza, posando sus negras pupilas sobre la figura de la doncella. Angustiado sin saber como expresarse, teniendo poca experiencia en el tema, sin pensarlo, dejó salir un agudo rechinido, bufando un par de veces, mientras golpeaba con uno de sus cascos en el suelo de roca. Llamando con sus acciones, no solo la atención de su ama, sino también del legendario caballero y su fiel yegua.

Ante inesperado calmor de su compañero, Epona detuvo su andar, alzando sus finas orejas y volteando a buscar al potro, enfocando su completa atención en él, apreciando como este la miraba a la distancia con un poco de pánico y temor. Preocupada sin la necesidad de solicitar a su amo su comando, giró por completo su cuerpo avanzando lentamente hasta este, mientras buscaba con el resto de sus sentidos, algún enemigo, agresor o situación por la cual se había comportado de aquella manera.

Angustiada se detuvo frente al garañón, mientras movía sus pabellones auriculares, respirando profundamente por sus ollares, olfateándolo ligeramente. Ante la penetrante mirada de la Silver Bay, notando la seriedad de sus actos, sintiéndose abochornado, Saki bajo su cabeza, dejando salir un pequeño resuello, mostrando su sumisión, intentado explicar la causa de su ansiedad. Incrédula ante el razonamiento del joven equino, Epona aventó sus orejas contra su cabeza, mientras le soltaba un par de moriscos contra el hocico en forma de castigo y represalia. Haciendo sus dientes resonar, al tiempo que sus incisivos se cerraban chocando contra ellos, detenidos por las acciones de su rienda.

\- Basta Epona, tranquila. - Amonestó el paladín a su yegua, al notar su agresivo comportamiento, castigándola con un poco de presión sobre su delicado paladar, deteniendo por completo sus acciones.

Ignorando la molestia de su yegua, Link posó su mirada sobre su protegida, apreciando con aprensión aquella tristeza que embargaba sus pupilas. Confundido, preocupado por la forma de actuar de la doncella desde que la había encontrado llorando con el gran patriarca, golpeando suavemente el costado de su cabalgadura, se acercó hasta ella, intentado de alguna manera confortarla.

\- Zelda -

\- Estoy bien, has solo ha sido un poco de tierra que me ha entrado en el ojo - musitó inmediatamente la princesa, mientras pasaba nuevamente su manos por sus ojos, obligando a sus labios a crear una simple, pero fingida sonrisa.

Dolido, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho al ver aquella reacción, sin saber como responder. Aturdido por aquel sentir, y el pesar que causaba en su interior, el caballero solo asintió levemente, sin mostrar ninguna reacción. No sabiendo como comportarse, sin poder olvidar aquel ardor y hueco que había creado en su corazón, Link le dio vuelta a su potra, volviendo a iniciar su viaje, mientas en su mente no podía dejar de cuestionarse la razón por la cual la joven se comportaba de aquella manera. Se suponía que había creando una amistad entre ellos, qué había cierta confianza, entonces por qué le ocultaba su pesar, por qué se comportaba de aquella manera y por qué le molestaba tanto. Apreciando como la frustración crecía en sus venas ante estos cuestionamientos, temeroso de la respuesta que podía encontrar, el caballero sacudió levemente su cabeza, intentado concentrarse en el camino.

Resignada a aceptar su silencioso sufrimiento, Zelda solo acarició, el cuello de su potro, mientras lo impulsaba a continuar andando. Confundido por el actuar de los presentes, tanto Hylianos como equinos. El gris garañón solo se sacudió, mientras soltaba un largo resoplido. No entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que comprendía era que su ama necesitaba cariño, uno que el no podía brindarle. Así como el enfado de su líder por haberla asustado con sus acciones, pero que más podía hacer, había llamado la atención del propietario de la Silver Bay, y la joven había rechazado su ayuda.

Aprehensivo ante la distancia que le llevaba Epona, el garañón apresuro su paso, acercándose a ella al entrar por aquella extraña cueva. Rememorando lo que había pasado la última vez que habían estado dentro de una caverna, nervioso el potro pegó su cuerpo contra su líder, moviendo sus orejas ante cualquier sonido.

Ignorante de las acciones de su cabalgadura, Zelda solo miraba con atención aquella estructura, observando embelesada, no podía apartar su pupilas de las brillantes piedras de cristal que iluminaban el recinto. Ante el peso del corcel sobre su pierna, preocupado Link buscó el rostro de la princesa, deteniendo en sus labios, las palabras que deseaba decir, al ver su abierta fas, expresando su admiración y jubilo.

\- Es hermoso – expresó con quietud la futura regente en voz baja, temiendo que el timbre de sus palabras rompieran el maravilloso hechizo en el que había caído.

Anonadado sin saber como reaccionar en aquel momento, el eterno héroe solo se quedo en silencio contemplando la imagen que tenía frente a él, la etérea luminiscencia de las rocas sobre el rostro de la joven, resplandeciendo su caballera castaña en diferentes tonos, acentuando con el contraste de su color sus opalinas iris, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus rosados labios abiertos. Haciendo que el ritmo de su corazón aumentara en su pecho, al tiempo que la joven unía su mirada con la suya. Robándole de cualquier coherente pensamiento, quedando a merced de las fuertes emociones que se a galopaban en su débil alma.

\- Link -

Atrapado en aquel torbellino de sentires, detenido por aquel embrujo que había hecho el tiempo sobre él. El inmortal héroe solo podía observar a su protegida, apreciando como sus labios se movían al pronunciar su nombre, marcando cada una de las letras en una angelical y tortuosa manera, una que alimentaba aquellas dormidas llamas que yacían en su corazón. Indefenso ante aquellas acciones, imposibilitado sin poder apartar su mirada, el guerrero solo observaba la expresión de la reencarnación de su amada. No, de aquella hermosa joven que se había convertido para él en algo nuevo, algo diferente, más importante, algo que no sabía como describir con certeza.

\- Link -

Al volver a escuchar su nombre, saliendo del estupor en el que se encontraba, carraspeando un momento, recordándole a sus cuerdas vocales como funcionar, pronuncio con lentitud el nombre de la doncella, cuestionado su llamado. Sorprendida, sin saber como interpretar aquella intensa mirada sobre su persona, la princesa se detuvo por un momento, apreciando como el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo y subía por sus mejillas, sin poder seguir manteniendo aquella batalla contra los zafiros iris del hombre que amaba. Apartó su vista llevándola hasta los cristales, mientras volvías repetir su palabras.

-Nunca había visto algo similar, ¿qué tipo de cristal es? – Cuestionó la futura regente con premura, odiándose por haber cambiado lo que deseaba expresar en aquel momento.

Confundido por un instante, Link repitió el nombre de la aristócrata, tratando de discernir su verdadero sentir, notando la falsedad de sus palabras, ya que con anterioridad le había explicado sobre aquellos brillantes cristales.

\- Lo siento, yo no quería… Es que son tan hermosos y olvide su nombre y … -

Sin poder seguir soportando aquella actitud, haciendo a un lado la etiqueta y propiedad, el guerrero se acercó hasta ella, soltando las riendas de su yegua, atrapando sus manos entre las suyas. Deteniendo con aquel gesto, la voz de la doncella, sorprendiéndola.

\- Dime, ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué puedo hacer para devolverte aquella sonrisa? -

Incrédula y asombrada por las acciones de su protector, sin saber como responder en aquel momento, la joven bajó su rostro, mas sus acciones fueron detenidas al sentir el cálido y áspero tacto de los guantes de piel sobre su mejilla, los cuales con suaves caricias se posaron delicadamente bajo su mentón, haciéndola levantar su cara, encontrándose con aquella fuerte y maravillosas pupilas que se habían vuelto desde un delirio hasta un tormento para ella.

Angustiado al ver aquel reflejo de tristeza y dolor en aquellas cristalinas iris, sin poder resistirse, rozó con el dorso de sus dígitos aquella tersa piel, bajando lentamente, hasta entrelazar sus dedos en el largo mechón de su cabello, levantándolo y llevándolo hasta sus labios, dejando que la suavidad de cada una de las fibras capilares y aroma lo envolvieran.

Estremecida por las acciones del caballero, sin poder detener el mar de sensaciones que la dominaban, dejándose llevar por aquel gesto y las palpable expresión de este, cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del momento, imaginado por un instante que aquel ademan no era una muestra de preocupación, sino una real demostración de afecto.

\- Zelda, por favor – Suplicó el guerrero sintiéndose inútil en aquel momento, deseando poder saber que hacer para reconfortar a la joven que tenía frente a él, ya que odiaba verla de aquella manera.

\- Link, yo… -

Empezó a decir la princesa deteniendo al final sus palabras, dudativa de continuar con ellas, pues temía externar el verdadero conflicto que se encontraba en su alma. Mas ante la abierta y apasionada mirada del guerrero sabiendo que no podía engañarlo, decidió expresar una de sus preocupaciones.

\- Después de lo que paso con la batalla en el cráter, no he podido dejar de pensar en mi hermano. Sé lo que pasara al final, él nunca renunciará y yo no sé si tenga la fortaleza para detenerlo, para… -

Sintiendo como su corazón se rompía al escuchar aquella palabras, entendiendo por completo el dilema de la aristócrata, el guerrero dejo salir un largo suspiro. No iba mentir, aún sentía aquel fuerte vacío en su interior, aquel que se había originado tras la muerte del Darbus. Que cargaría por siempre el resto de su existencia.

\- Para esos estoy aquí, para defenderte, protegerte… -

-Pero es mi hermano, así sea cruel, y un mal gobernante… Puede que este confundido o atrapado por algún tipo de embrujo, no lo sé, Zander… él es mi única familia. -

Declaró abiertamente la futura soberana, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, recordando con pesar y cariño aquella época de su infancia, donde había sido tan dichosa en compañía de su padre y su fraterno, donde no se había percatado de sus planes o intenciones, antes de mostrar aquel radical cambio.

Enternecido, el eterno paladín, limpió con cuidado el camino de aquellas cristalinas gotas, mientras miraba con compasión a su protegida. Entendía por completo sus sentimientos, comprendía a la perfección sus temores, en especial aquella negación a aceptar la cruel realidad, la posibilidad de tener que enfrentar un futuro sola, el perderlo todo.

\- Zelda por favor mírame -

Comando el guerrero con suavidad, alzando el rostro de la doncella, haciendo que sus pupilas se encontraran.

\- Te prometo. No, te juro por mi honor pequeña, que buscare la manera de salvarlo… -

Declaró con devoción el paladín en voz alta, comprometiéndose a si mismo con la responsabilidad de cargar con aquel peso cuando el momento llegue, de ser el verdugo, el ejecutor de aquellos violentos actos. Era preferible ganar al final el odio de la joven, que dejarla lastrar con la carga de la muerte.

Agradecida por aquellas palabras, reconfortada, sin poder evitarlo, la princesa colocó sus manos sobre la del guerrero mientras le dedicaba una cálida y sincera sonrisa. Aunque en su interior sabia la triste realidad, una que debía aceptar lentamente, pero que esperaba que con la ayuda del guerrero pudiera aprender a sobre llevarla.

\- Gracias - pronuncio la aristócrata, acercándose lentamente al rostro de su protector, mas antes de pudiera cometer sus acciones, sorprendida se separó de este al sentir el movimiento de su caballo.

Apreciando el cambio en el ambiente y en su jinete, Saki no puedo evita mover su cabeza y cuerpo, agitando su cola, mientras buscaba la expresión de la educada yegua, quien con enorme paciencia se había quedado quieta esperando los comandos de su amo. Molesta, Epona bajó sus orejas mirando de manera amenazante al potro, regañándolo por su falta de mansedumbre, pues ante aquellas circunstancias ellos debían permanecer inmóviles, dejando que sus propietarios resolvieran sus problemas y no estar interfiriendo.

Recuperando la cordura y sabiendo que no podían seguir perdiendo aquellas horas, Link le regalo a la joven una amigable expresión, mientras comenzaba nuevamente a guiarla fuera de la caverna, retomando la dirección hacia el lago, donde se encontraba el espíritu de la luz Lynaru, quien seguramente podría responder muchas de sus dudas, en especial sobre la falta del fragmento.

Tras largas horas de camino, apreciando la nueva posición del sol en el firmamento, Link posó su mirada sobre la aristócrata, apreciando algunas marcas de cansancio en su rostro así como el pesado caminar de su corcel. Preocupado, cuestionó por un instante el detener su camino y descansar por un momento. Más al recordar lo peligroso que era quedarse cercase de la faldas de la montaña, sabiendo que era mejor llegar al refugio que se encontraba entre la Ciénega y el Lago, apresuro el paso de su yegua, tratando de acortar la distancia lo más rápido posible.

Desacostumbrada a cabalgar durante tanto tiempo y mas sobre una silla tan grande, la noble trato de acomodar su equilibrio, apretando sin querer los costados de su caballo, haciéndolo aumentar su velocidad instantaneamente, saliendo se su cómodo paso a un rápido trote. Desconcertada por las acciones del corcel, apretando las bridas de piel en sus mano, trató de detenerlos, mas al no tener suficiente fuerza por la incómoda posición en la que se hallaba, en vez de lograr su cometido, logro el efecto contrario, haciendo a su garañón levantar su velocidad, iniciando un galope. Ante el fuerte sonido de los cascos sobre la tierra, Link volteó inmediatamente, apreciando la escena que se desenvolvía frente a él, deteniendo a su yegua, el caballero instintivamente interpuso el cuerpo de la Silver Bay contra la trayectoria del gris corcel, el cual trató de detenerse sin éxito al derrapar sus cascos sobre la delgada grava, colisionando contra la robusta potranca.

Derribados por la falta de equilibrio de sus caballos, siendo presa de la gravedad y la inclinación de la tierra, ambos jinetes y sus cabalgaduras, cayeron contra el suelo deslizándose por la garbilla del terreno un par de metros, hasta llegar al fono del pequeño pedrusco. Conmocionada, e irritada, Epona se levantó inmediatamente buscando presurosa a su amo, detenido sus agitados movimientos al apreciar la imagen que estaba frente ella. Incrédula sin saber acercase o no, solo observaba la figura del guerrero el cual había quedado de espalda contra el suelo, sosteniendo contra su pecho, sobre él, el cuerpo de la aristócrata.

En un desesperado intento por protegerla, Link había agarrado a la doncella de su cintura atrapándola contra él, al tiempo que impactaban en el piso. Resguardándola con su presencia, mientras eran arrastrados por el a grava y el peso de sus monturas, quedando en aquella precaria, e interesante situación. Desorientada, la princesa abrió sus parpados incorporándose notando la pequeña distancia que la separaba del guerrero, apreciando aquellos zafiros iris. Sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, tratando de alejase la joven se movió bruscamente, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del paladín, y balanceo sus caderas, deteniendo por completo sus acciones al escuchar el ahogado gemido de su protector.

Temiendo el haberlo lastimado, la doncella permaneció quieta, mirando con ansiedad el rostro del héroe quien había cerrado sus ojos, y detenido su respiración, mostrando un indescifrable semblante. Recordándole a sus pulmones como funcionar, Link llenó estos, mientras cernía con sus manos la cintura de la joven sosteniéndola e imposibilitándola de hacer cualquier movimiento, mientras trataba de disipar su mente, de aquella niebla que lo había dominado.

\- Link, ¿estas bien? -

Sintiendo como su cordura era probada con aquellas palabras, cómo iba encontrarse bien, si tan solo momento antes, había sido derribado de su yegua, arrastrado por el suelo y sometido por un maravilloso y tortuoso placer. Mas antes de pudiera formular otro pensamiento, apreciando nuevamente como la joven se movía, volviendo a presionar parte de su delicada anatomía, rápidamente aumento la presión de su manos, deteniéndola por completo, mientras luchaba contra si mismo.

\- No te muevas -

Comandó el guerrero a su protegida, abriendo lentamente sus párpados, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Temerosa de haber lastimado al caballero, Zelda permaneció quieta observando la opacidad y las extrañas emociones que embargaban sus ojos, aumentando el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo la joven ante él, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, el guerrero trató de incorporarse levemente, sosteniendo sobre una de sus manos, intentando con sus acciones alejar a la doncella de aquella delicada parte, más para su absoluto horror, placer y frustración la joven solo se acomodó sobre este mientras llevaba sus manos hasta sus pómulos. .

\- ¿Esas bien? -

Desarmado por la fragilidad de aquella voz, completamente embelesado el guerrero solo asintió levemente sin poder apartar su mirada. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de él, al verla de aquella manera, su rostro sucio por la tierra, pero brillante, despreocupada por si misma y solo pendiente de su situación, mostrando una mirada tan diferente a la que había vivido no solo con su diosa, sino también con su primera reencarnación. Eran aquel mismo color de ojos, pero los sentimientos que estos emanaban era tan distintos, contrastantes como la tonalidad de su caballera.

Imposibilitado a seguirse resistiendo, el eterno guerrero en un rápido movimiento acomodó el cuerpo de la princesa contra el suyo, mientras unía sus labios contra la delicada piel de su mejilla, dejando al resto de sus sentidos deleitarse con aquel dulce contacto. Abochornada, Zelda solo abría sus ojos sorprendida, maravillada de aquella sensación que la inundaba. Separándose lentamente de este, sin saber como interpretar aquel gesto. Mas antes de que el caballero pudiera volver a repetir sus acciones, el sonido de un fuerte relinchido lo despabiló por completo, haciendo percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Apreciando la pequeña riña entre sus monturas, con pesadez y un poco de premura el caballero retiró a la doncella de su cuerpo, ayudándola a levantarse, para acercarse con determinación hasta donde estaban sus corceles. Epona, furiosa trataba de morder y patear al joven potro, quien no solo la había derrumbado, tirando ambos jinetes en un peligrosa caída, sino el muy ingrato, había tenido la osadía de intentar alejar a la doncella de su amo, cuando estos estaban teniendo un momento especial entre ellos. Tratando incluso de mordisquearla, cuando ella lo freno, despertando su completa ira por su irreverencia y falta de mansedumbre.

\- Epona, quieta ya -

Amonestó el paladín tomando las bridas de su yegua, deteniéndola de continuar con su asedio sobre el pobre garañón, quien solo se había alejado asustado resoplando. Preocupada, la doncella se acercó a su amigable corcel, acariciando levemente su cuello, buscando alguna muestra de dolor o lastimaduras. Irritada aún con la actitud tan infantil del caballo de pueblo, la fuerte Silver Bay dio un fuerte relincho, mientras golpeaba con su pata el suelo, imponiendo su presencia y rango. Ella era de la casta mas noble de caballos, de legendarios corceles de guerra, cargaba no solo con el nombre de una leyenda, sino también su sangre y sus virtudes, como para ser irrespetada de esa manera, y tratada como una simple potra de rancho.

Sintiendo un poco de pena por el garañón, Link dejó salir un fuerte suspiro, mientras sacaba de una de las alforjas traseras de su montura, una zanahoria, entregándosela en mano a la princesa para que consintiera un poco al garañón. Indignada por las acciones de su propietario, la noble yegua resolló expresando la injusticia que estaba sucediendo, era ella la que había sido perjudica, la que había intentado mantener la paz y darle oportunidad de convivir con la chica, no el joven potro.

\- Calma Epona, también tendrás la tuya… Es nuevo en el trabajo, debes tenerle paciencia -

comentó el guerrero, mientras acariciaba los carrillos de su yegua, tranquilizándola, al notar la envidia que había cubierto sus ojos, al haber compartido su premio favorito.

\- ¿Hasta donde viajaremos? -

Sorprendido por aquella pregunta, el caballero detuvo sus acciones, para voltear a ver su protegida, quien continuaba mimando al gris equino. Permaneciendo un par de segundos en silencio, apreciando su localización, sintiéndose aliviado al saber que no se habían alejado de la ruta que el había trazado.

\- Iremos al Lago Hylia, pero nos detendremos cerca de un refugio en las orillas del pantano – Replicó rápidamente el caballero, dándole un pequeño bocado a su potra, mientras revisaba sus estribos y el cincho de su silla. .

-¿El pantano? -

\- Una profunda Ciénega que se hizo algunos años antes, tras la gran inundación, no es un lugar seguro para transitar, por ello tomaremos una ruta más larga para rodearla y llegar hasta el lago. -

Explicó con paciencia el guerrero, acercándose hasta la aristócrata ayudándola a montarse de nuevo sobre su corcel, sintiendo como el color aumentaba en su rostro al auxiliarla a acomodar sus piernas sobre los estribos. Amonestándose mentalmente por su reacción, el caballero volvió su atención a su yegua, llamándola con un suave silbido, la cual inmediatamente se acercó a su lado, estirando un poco su cuerpo, permitiendo a su amo el poder subirse con premura.

Alistados en sus caballos, y listos para continuar con su travesía, el guerrero comando a su potra a avanzar, controlando su velocidad, cabalgando a lado de la doncella, asegurándose de que esta vez no tuviera ningún problema. Pasados algunos minutos, sin poder aguanta el silencio entre ellos, buscando un tema de conversación, recordando la triste despedida que había tenido con la pequeña hada, volvió a cuestionar al guerrero la razón por la cual esta se había quedado en la fuente del cráter en vez de continuar con ellos. Extrañando también la compañía de su amiga, Link explicó a la princesa, sobre el rumor que había de la expansión de la oscuridad, pidiéndole a la sílfide que los fuera investigar, así como pasar visitar a la saga del bosque, aceptando reunirse con ellos mas adelante.

Ligeramente confundida y triste, pero aceptando aquella explicación la reencarnación de la diosa no puedo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento y preocupación, ya que aunque al inicio no se había llevado bien, al final sentía un enorme cariño por la nereida, quien la había ayudado e incluso protegido un par de veces, arriesgando su propia vida, formando entre ellas un fuerte lazo de amistad.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas, perdiendo poco a poco terreno, el astro rey comenzaba a avanzar hasta su descanso, llevándose consigo la luz, dejando crecer lentamente las sombras que ansiosas esperaban, la llegada de la soberana de la noche.

Aprehensiva ante el radical cambio del clima, sintiendo como un fuerte viento los envolvía, la aristócrata aumentaba la presión de sus manos sobre las bridas de piel, notando como el tranquilo camino que transitaban se volvía más oscuro, y tenebroso al tiempo que la vegetación al su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar. Notando el nerviosismo en su corcel, la joven posó su mirada sobre la regia yegua, quien a pesar de su confiando andar, sus atentas orejas y agitados movimientos de su cola mostraban su inseguridad y temor.

Odiando cruzar por aquellas malditas tierras, Link contemplaba el alejar a su protegida de aquel camino, mas la idea de cruzar uno de los usados trayectos para comercio fue disipada rápidamente de su mente, hasta no tener conocimiento sobre los acontecimientos que habían llevado a la muerte de la anciana hechicera, la cual estaba seguro que no había sido de causa natural, no quería correr el riesgo de exponer al doncella a su enemigo. Por ello aunque arriesgado y altamente peligroso, sabía que la energía tenebrosa y maldita del lugar eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para esconder su aura. Siendo su primer y mas importante objetivo el proteger la vida de la reencarnación de la diosa, y mas ahora que había perdido un par de aliados.

Sintiendo como su piel se erizaba, ante el cambio atmosférico, sin saber como sentirse en aquel momento, apreciando la extraña sensación de ser vigilada, Zelda, golpeo los flancos de su caballo, haciéndolo pegarse más cerca de su protector, experimentando como el miedo comenzaba invadirla lentamente.

\- Link -

Ante la angustiado sonido con el que era pronunciado su nombre el guerrero detuvo su yegua, mientras que con calma liberaba el broche de su capa, retirándola lentamente, para colocarla en sobre la doncella. En si aquella tela no era una gran protección, excepto por algunos encantamientos que había recibido de la actual guardiana del poder de las diosas, la cual en su momento le había hecho aquel obsequio antes de se castigado. Pero sabia que la calidez de ella, y la fuerte presencia la tranquilizaría, y evitaría experimentar el deseo mal sano que cubría el lugar.

\- Esto te protegerá hasta que salgamos de aquí -

Agradecida por la tela, sintiendo sus pulmones llenarse con el aroma del guerrero, aquella esencia de sándalo y pino, sin poder evita detener el rubor en sus mejillas, expreso una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?, siento como si algo estuviera acechándonos -

\- Y así es, muchos años antes incluso de que tu padre naciera, hubo una terrible tormenta, sin poder contener la afluencia del rio, para protegerse los Zoras abrieron las compuertas de lago, permitiendo que aquella cantidad de agua pasara, siguiendo su cause hasta el océano. Pero desgraciadamente la fuerza de este fue mayor de lo planeado, arrasando contra un pueblo entero, sumergiéndolo en su fondo, cobrando miles de vidas… Creándose así el pantano de los caídos, un lugar cubierto por la tragedia, con la interminable maldición de las almas en pena de atrapar a los viajeros. -

Explicó el caballero con seriedad, mientras terminaba de acomodar el pesado manto sobre su protegida. Sin poder rememoran en su mente aquel fatídico día, en aquel que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había podido salvar a la gente de aquella villa, quienes con su muerte y dolor habían creado una de las peores encantamientos, condenado para siempre aquellas tierras.

Incrédula ante aquella historia la joven solo podía ver con aprensión su entorno, entendiendo la razón de aquella pesada aura. Entristecida por el relato, no podía dejar de imaginarse la desesperación que debieron sentir los habitantes ante aquella tragedia, así como podía apreciar la culpa y el remordimiento que llenaban a su guardián, por no haber podido salvarles.

\- Vamos, pronto llegaremos al refugio, ahí descansaremos. -

Comando el guerrero con tranquilidad, intentado disipar la extraña energía que se había apoderado de ellos, en especial deseando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, los cuales habían aumentado al ver la expresión de la futura regente. La cual había sido tan similar, pero diferente a la que había visto en su amada diosa. Haciéndolo rememorar aquella cruenta batalla, cuando se habían conocido, como la divinidad había expresado su tristeza ante la perdida de tantas vidas, dolida por fallarles como su protectora. Mientras que la de la princesa, no solo enseñaba su aflicción, sino también verdadero arrepentimiento, compartiendo aquel calvario como si fuera propio, de una manera tan personal y profunda.

Tratando de distraerse el caballero apartó su mirada, cayendo sobre uno de los repetitivos letreros que rodeaban el lugar.

\- Cuidado, Aquel que entre a estas tierras, sus muertos revivirá -

Leyó en voz alta sin poder experimentar un escalofrió recorrer su alma, al tiempo que la ansiedad llenaba su corazón. Ya que no importaba que fuerte o osado fuera, no estaba exento de los poderes del embrujo, uno que no deseaba en ninguno de sus días de vida, volver a tener que confrontar.

Imperceptibles a la oscura presencia que los observaba desde dentro de la aquel lugar, la cual observaba con atención y deseo a la reencarnación de la diosa, sabiendo que había llegado el momento perfecto para actuar, comenzó a aumentar sus poderes, alterando el clima, creando una fuerte y tupida niebla que comenzó a extenderse rápidamente.

Asustado ante la maligna presencia, perdiendo el contacto visual con su líder, Saki dejó salir un fuerte relinchido, mientras angustiado daba pequeños saltos sobre sus patas traseras. Empezando una fuerte carrera al apreciar como una criatura tocaba sus sensibles ancas. Imposibilitada de controlar el fuerte arrebato de su caballo, Zelda gritó el nombre de su protector, al tiempo luchaba por mantenerse sobre su montura. Ante el asustado y angustiado llamado de la doncella, sin perder tiempo, dejando que su instinto lo guiase, el caballero, golpeo los flancos de su potra, quien asustada y nerviosa se quedo inmóvil por un instante. Afligido, sabiendo que no podía quedarse ahí, necesitando sacar a su fiel yegua de su estupor, odiándose por un momento por sus acciones, con su fuete y seguro movimiento de su enfundada espada golpeo los cuartos traseros de esta, obligándola a avanzar.

Tratando de seguir su paso, utilizando el resto de sus sentidos, el guerrero buscaba a su protegida, haciendo aun lado el extraño sentimiento de ansiedad que comenzaba a invadirlo, un extraño pesar, que crecía desde lo mas profundo de su conciencia, que luchaba dentro de él, por liberarse. Apreciando como aquella extraña aura comenzaba a invadirlo, llenado sus pensamientos de confusión, al tiempo que su vista se nublaba, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente contra la húmeda y lodosa tierra.

Angustiada Epona, al sentir la falta de su jinete se detuvo intempestivamente, dejando salir fuertes relinchidos, mientras buscaba con sus ojos, el cuerpo de su amo. Acongojada, temiendo el estado en que se encontraba, haciendo aun lado el miedo que la invadía por estar en aquel lugar, comenzó caminar lentamente usando su fino oído y fuertes ollares, para detectar su presencia.

Sintiendo su cuerpo arder desde el interior, sin poder soportar aquel calvario, Link trató de retirar las capas de tela sobre su cuerpo, en especial la cota de maya de Mitril que sentía que lo quemaba. Experimentando como sus pulmones se contraían, mientras aquellas presencia se hacia mas fuerte, perdiendo por completo la capacidad de ver a colores, tratando de contener las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, sintiendo como cada una de las venas de su cuerpo hervía. Sin poder aguantar la agonía que lo atormentaba, al tiempo que lentamente las articulaciones de sus manos y sus vertebras atronaban, asfixiándolo momentáneamente, liberando con sus cuerdas vocales, un desgarrador y gutural grito.

Afligida ante el aquel sonido, reconociendo la voz de su amo, sin perder tiempo, la noble Silver Bay se acercó al lugar donde había sido producido aquel tortuoso alarido, deteniéndose al percibir una extraña presencia. Confundida, resoplo, llenado sus ollares confirmando el aroma de su dueño, notando que este había cambiando ligeramente, combinándolo con algo exótico, diferente y peligroso. Mas antes de que pudiera moverse, una oscura y gigantesca criatura salió de la profundidad de los altos pastos, espantándola al mostrar sus largos y afilados colmillos. Guiada por su instinto de éxodo, trató de golpear a al ente con sus cascos, mientras se alejaba de el, en busca de ayuda, pues temía por la vida de su propietario.

Habiendo tranquilizado a su corcel, tratando de regular su respiración, preocupada, la regente buscaba algún indicio de su protector, agradeciendo mentalmente a las diosas al notar como la niebla comenzaba a disiparse. Odiando el sepulcral silencio que la rodeaba, sin poder seguir esperando un minutomas, iba a comenzar con su búsqueda cuando a metros frente ella pareció la robusta figura de la Silver Bay, la cual completamente asustada, daba de coces relinchando. Alarmada por aquella imagen desmonto inmediatamente su caballo, intentado acercarse a la histérica yegua, la cual al sentir aquella cálida presencia detuvo por completo sus acciones, posando sus profundos ojos en la figura de la compañera de su dueño. Temiendo por la vida de su guardián, la joven tomo las riendas de la potra, acariciando su frente, mientras que con pausada voz, le cuestionaba si sabia donde había quedado el guerrero, si podía mostrarle el lugar donde se hallaba. Mas esta se libero de su agarre, girando violentamente su cuerpo, interponiéndose entre la espesura del follaje y la doncella, golpeado furiosamente sus patas contra el suelo, mientras bufaba, retando aquella invisible presencia que solo ella podía detectar.

Confundida la regente trató de calmar a la potra, deteniendo todas sus acciones al percibir el movimiento de las hojas, escuchando con aprensión como algo se movía entre ellas en su dirección. Temerosa, colocó su mano sobre su arco, dispuesta a defenderse cuando el sonido se detuvo por completo. Apreciando como entre la espesura un par de brillantes y zarcas pupilas la observaban con detenimiento. Desconcertada, saliendo de la protección que había hecho la yegua, trató de ver mejor aquel visitante, el cual tímidamente, abandono la seguridad de la protección de las plantas.

Agazapando su largo y pesado cuerpo, metiendo su cola entra sus patas, se hallaba la presencia de un gris lobo, el cual era mayor al tamaño usual de su especie, así como poseía una tupida cresta de pelaje, que descendía de su cuello hasta su lomo. Marcado por extrañas cicatrices en su hueso frontal hasta el nasal, dándole un elegante pero temeraria expresión. el cual con sumisa actitud había bajado sus orejas y cabeza, arrastrándose lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, observándola abiertamente con sus brillantes y zafiros iris.

Sintiendo una extraña conexión con aquella bestia, apreciando la inteligencia que había en aquella mirada, desechando aquel temor que la había inundado, se acercó lentamente hasta el canido, el cual era observado fieramente por la noble yegua, la cual aun no estaba muy cómoda con su presencia. Levantando su mano, y llevando su palma hasta la cabeza del enorme depredador quien seguía con tranquilidad quieto sobre el suelo observándola sin cambiar su postura, dejando que la joven colocara su apéndice sobre su frente, permitiendole acariciarlo por un momento. Satisfecho, de haber conseguido, su confianza, el inmenso animal se incorporó suavemente no deseando asustar a la joven para retornar a la protección del follaje.

Confundida la reencarnacion de la diosa, observo su mano con cuidado, intentado comprender lo que había pasado, la razón de la aparición de aquel animal, y si este tenía alguna relación con la desaparición de su protector, mas antes de que pudiera incorporarse y continuar con su búsqueda, nuevamente el sonido de las plantas llamó su atención, preciando con ansiedad como emergía nuevamente aquel lobo, el cual cargaba sobre sus poderosas fauces un bulto de ropajes verdes y una cota malla, encontrándose entre ellos la espada maestra.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:  
**

Hola a todos y Felices fiestas o mas bien feliz año nuevo, y como debía ser, antes de que este acabara aquí el nuevo capitulo que tanto esperaban y habia atarsado debido a la presentacion de mi pequeño fic Navideño.

Como siempre agradesco a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios y me siguen, así como invito todos aquellas que estas semanas me han puesto de sus lista de favoritos y seguidores, para dejar sus opiniones las cuales, seran gratamente recibidas.

Una vez más los dejo con una intensa, escena, que nos llenara de emoción por un momento al darle este pequeño giro de la trama, pero antes de despedirme a mi amiga

 **Yahab** :

Ignis es un dragón que pertenece a la misma familia que Volvagia, pero no en especia, ya que el anterior no tenia alas, y este si, haciendolos completamente diferentes.

Y bueno sin mas que decir, que espero que la esten pasando super estas fiestas, me despido para verlos el próximo año...


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO VEINTISEIS:**

 ** _¨ El verdadero amor no tiene la necesidad de vocablos..."_**

Azorada e incrédula, sin poder comprender lo que estaba viendo, la reencarnación de la diosa blanca llevó lentamente su mano hasta su pecho, tratando por medio de aquel gesto tranquilizar el errático latido de su corazón. Sin poder apartar sus pupilas de aquellos ferales ojos que la observan, los cuales mostraban un denotación de ternura y gentileza.

\- ¿Link? -

Levantando sus orejas y moviendo suavemente su cola, el enorme lobo bajó aun más su cabeza sin separar sus miradas, intentado responder de manera afirmativa a su pregunta, solo con el uso de su lenguaje corporal. Sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, la cual se alimentaba de la ansiedad que llenaba su alma en aquel momento. El cambio había sido tan súbito y repentino, que lo había tomado por sorpresa, sin siquiera para poder alentar a su protegida, haciéndolo temer al rechazo que esta pudiera mostrarle.

Atenta a los movimientos del animal, apreciando el cambio de su postura en reacción a su cuestionamiento, aún anonadada, sin saber que hacer, la joven solo miraba con expectativa y reserva al enorme depredador que yacía frente a ella. No podía creerlo, su mente no concebía aquella idea, que el héroe legendario, el eterno guerrero, su protector, estuviera frente a ella ahora transformado en aquella majestuosa y temible bestia.

\- Por favor diosas díganme que no he perdido la razón, ¿realmente eres tu? - musitó la princesa, aturdida.

Apreciando la angustia y el temor que se escuchaba en cada una de las sílabas, así como la adrenalina que emanaba. No deseando asustar a la doncella, acongojado, volvió a mover su cola, mientras se echaba frente a ella, intentado tratando de mostrar una postura más sumisa, al mismo tiempo que obliga a sus cuerdas vocales a funcionar, produciendo un profundo y corto gimoteo.

Sorprendida ante el sonido y comportamiento del canido, aceptando en aquel momento la realidad que estaba viviendo. Conmovida por aquella mirada, sin poder detener sus acciones, Zelda llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de lobo, acariciándolo lentamente, sorprendiéndose de la fina y suave textura de su pelaje sobre sus dígitos. Mientras el aludido can, solo cerraba sus ojos, rompiendo por primera vez el contacto visual entre ellos, aumentando el movimiento de su rabo, dejando que su protegida lo tocara de aquella manera, disfrutando del gesto, olvidando por un breve momento su situación.

\- ¿Pero que sucedió, ¿estas bien? -

Sacado de su ensoñación por las palabras de la futura regente, confuso ante las emociones que lo embargaban, haciendo a un lado aquella tormenta, apartándose lentamente, se incorporó, girando su cabeza observándola con atención, intentado mostrar con su gestos su respuesta. Confundida la doncella detuvo por un momento, sus actos temiendo haber molestado a su guardián, mas al ver aquella tierna expresión en su rostro y postura, sin poder evitarlo llevó su mano hasta sus labios, tratando ineficazmente de detener la sonrisa y la risa que salían de ellos.

Indignado al sentirse la burla de la aristócrata, molesto Link aventó hacia atrás sus orejas, deteniendo el movimiento de su extremidad, esponjando ligeramente su pelaje, erizando la cresta de su lomo, mientras subía sutilmente sus belfos, enseñando sus colmillos, produciendo un profundo gruñido. No podía creerlo, no había pasado ni una hora que estaba en compañía de la joven y esta ya lo trataba como un simple perro.

\- Lo siento, no te enojes… Es solo que deberías ver tu expresión, lo lamento- explicó la princesa tratando de apaciguar al enojado canido. Olvidando su completo temor a este, al volver acariciarlo sin reserva.

Deteniendo sus acciones y dando un fuerte bufido, el convertido caballero, se levantó rápidamente, tomando nuevamente sus ropajes entre sus fauces acercándose hasta su yegua. Vacilante ante la presencia del depredador, Epona resopló por sus ollares, golpeando uno de su cascos contra la húmeda tierra. Ligeramente intimidado por la postura de la Silver Bay, no desenado ser lastimado por una de sus patas, dejó sobre el suelo su paquete, acercándose lentamente a ella en una pose sumisa.

\- Epona, soy yo – intentó pronunciar el guerrero, logrado solo crear un serie de gemidos.

Atenta ante los movimientos del lobo, articulando sus pabellones auriculares, la noble potra no apartaba su vigilancia. Entendiendo el lenguaje físico del animal, se acercó hasta este, olfateándolo lentamente. Reconociendo el único y especial aroma de su amo, el cual se percibía entre aquella extraña mezcla. Haciendo un lado su instinto y tratando de mostrar su lealtad y entendimiento, comenzó a dar pequeño mordiscos con sus labios, jalando el pelaje del canido. Reconfortado por sus acciones, agradecido por la inteligencia y la devoción de su potranca, intentando nuevamente comunicarse con ella, como lo había hecho con una de sus predecesoras en el pasado, abrió sus mandíbulas, dejando salir un agudo pero corto aullido.

Sorprendida por el sonido, Zelda se apartó bruscamente observando atenta la reacción de la Silver Bay. Alertada por el agudo llamado, la noble yegua sacudió su cuerpo, mientras dejaba salir un fuerte relinchido, golpeando con una de sus patas el suelo. Largos segundos pasaron entre lobuno y la equina, hasta que inquieta la potra volvió, a repetir sus acciones, resollando y resoplado de manera casi desesperada. Mientras que el gris canido, solo bajaba sus orejas y metía su cola, mostrando un abatido gesto. Acongojado Link alzó su vista apreciando la abierta y profunda mirada de su fiel compañera, quien entendiendo sin necesidad de vocablos su sentir bajo su cabeza frotándola contra su cuello.

Sintiendo como la tristeza y el dolor crecían en su interior, mas sin poder hacer nada, el caballero cerró sus ojos, dejándose consolar por los actos de su potra. Como había deseado poder hablar con ella, el escuchar su voz, el comunicarse con alguien. Agradecido Link, restregó su cuerpo contra el de la Silver Bay, pasando rápida y delicadamente su lengua por uno de sus carillos, intentado imitar el gesto de aprecio que siempre le hacia con sus manos. Ante aquella tierna escena, Zelda solo podía sentir su corazón estremecer al notar la aflicción que reflejaban su protector, no entendía que había pasado entre ellos, pero había sido algo importante para ambos.

Cansado y un poco asediado, sabiendo el peligro en el que se encontraban y mas en la situación que se hallaban. Ya que en esa forma animal, su capacidad para proteger a la doncella, el procurar por ella se había reducido considerablemente, dejándola a merced del enemigo. No deseando profundizar en aquellos temas, sabiendo que debía actuar rápido y resolver la causa por la cual había perdido su forma humana, el paladín, volvió a tomar sus ropas en sus fauces. Acercándose al flanco de su potra, donde parándose sobre sus patas traseras alcanzó su alforja. Recordando que no podría abrirla sin pulgares, comenzó a rascar la piel con sus uñas intentado de alguna manera acceder a ella.

Intrigada por el actuar del caballero, Zelda se incorporó raudamente, avanzando hasta donde estaba, deteniéndose a su lado, tratando de interpretar sus acciones. Ante la insistente y penetrante mirada de su protector, con una ágil movimiento, abrió la alforja. Contento y gratificado por la ayuda, sin poder evitarlo, el lobo gris comenzó nuevamente a menar en ligeros movimientos su rabo, mientras traba de meter en el bolsillo de cuero sus pertenecías. Comprendido por completo las intenciones de su guardián, la joven tomó el paquete en sus manos pidiéndole con suave voz que se las entregara, él cual las soltó inmediatamente. Tratando de ocultar las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro, la princesa guardo las ropas con cuidado, asegurando con precaución la espada maestra en la montura.

Desconfiado y azorado ante lo que estaba viendo, Saki solo miraba con recelo y miedo la figura del aquel terrible depredador. Sintiendo como la aprehensión crecía centímetro a centímetro dentro de su cuerpo, llegando a su limite al observar como este se paraba en el flanco de su líder, cerca del rostro de su propietaria. Despertando sus instintos de protección, perdiendo toda la concia de sus actos, arremetió contra el canido, separándolo bruscamente de sus compañeras, impactándolo con uno de sus cascos. Atolondrado y adolorido, Link sacudió su cabeza y cuerpo, intentando entender lo que le había sucedido. Incorporándose al ser alertado por el bramido del gris corcel, que trataba de aplastarlo con sus herrajes. Enojado y guiado por su naturaleza animal, el transformado caballero abrió sus fauces mostrando su afilada dentadura, dejando salir un serie de gruñidos. Soltando un par de mordidas deteniendo con su postura el asedio del garañón.

Con sus respiraciones agitadas, sin apartar su miradas, resoplando con fuerza por sus ollares se hallaba el fuerte potro, confrontando de frente al temible depredador. Guiado por la adrenalina golpeo con sus patas el suelo, aventando sus orejas atrás de su cabeza, mientras sus músculos temblaban ante la energía contenida en ellos. Desafiante ante la presencia del equino con la cola erguida, su pelaje esponjado y pabellones auriculares alzados, gruñendo, elevando con pausados y repetidos movimientos sus belfos, mostrando sus encías y su feral dentadura, el enorme lobo gris avanzo un pequeño paso, retando a su enemigo a confrontarlo.

\- ¡Link! -

Distraído por el grito de su protegida, el canido movió su cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual con su atacante, una acción que no paso desapercibida para el gris corcel que aprovecho para arremeter contra el depredador. Mas antes de poder acercarse a él sus acciones fueron frenadas por la presencia de la Silver Bay, quien embistiéndolo un par de veces lo contuvo. Incrédulo y confundido, el porto relinchó un par de veces, mientras brincaba sobre sus manos. Balanceando su cuerpo de lado a lado, mas la robusta e impávida yegua no se inmuto ante sus acciones, chasqueando sus dientes, interponiendo todo su cuerpo, resoplando.

Preocupada por el bienestar del caballero, temiendo que este estuviera herido, ignorando su actitud o agresividad, Zelda lo abrazo repentinamente contra ella, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, mientras se hundía su rostro en el pelaje, dejando al guerrero en un incomoda postura.

\- ¿Estas bien?- cuestionó completamente acongojada la doncella, separándose un poco mientras subía sus manos colocándolas alrededor de la mandíbula del canido, uniendo sus miradas.

Confundido y sorprendido el guerrero permaneció estático sin saber que hacer en aquel momento, aún sin poder concentrar concretos pensamientos, al apreciar aquella aflicción en las opalinas pupilas de la aristócrata, sintiendo como una extraña calidez se extendía por todo su cuerpo, por medio los erráticos latidos de su corazón, sin poder evitarlo, sin ser consiente de sus actos, ladeo suavemente su cabeza, restregándola contra su mejilla. Reconfortada por las acciones de su guardián, dejando a un lado el temor y la preocupación, lentamente Zelda se aparto de este, permitiendo que en sus labios se posara un tierna y tímida sonrisa. Satisfecho y orgulloso de haber disipado aquel velo, el caballero se liberó del agarre de la doncella, agitando su cola, acercándose hasta donde estaba su fiel yegua, quien seguía intentado razonar con el frutado y garañón.

Notando la presencia de su transformado amo, Epona se apartó, permitiendo que este se acercara al gris equino, el cual se tensó mirando con miedo e incertidumbre al gran depredador, el cual con tranquila y confiada postura se acercó intentado expresar sus intenciones. Eternos segundos pasaron entre ellos, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, aceptando la presencia y la dominancia del canino, Saki, bajo su cabeza, moviendo su cola, mostrando su sumisión, dando un fuerte y largo resoplido. Contento de haber terminado la enemistad que se había formado entre ellos, involuntario a sus deseos comenzó a mover su rabo, más raudamente lo detuvo al tiempo que sus finos tímpanos captaban un agudo sonido. Recordando en donde se encontraban y lo peligroso que era aquel lugar para todos, pero en especial la princesa. Sin perder tiempo, el caballero se acercó hasta la aristócrata comenzando a empujarla con su cuerpo en dirección de su yegua.

Desconcertada por las acciones de su guardián Zelda trataba de cuestionarlo, olvidando por completo que este no podía responderle de manera verbal, frustrando al paladín con su serie de preguntas. Ansioso y temeroso ante el inminente peligro que se encontraban, buscando la ayuda de su fiel potra, el canido produjo con sus cuerdas vocales un suave y ligero aullido, llamando la atención de la Silver Bay, quien estaba acicalando al joven garañón. Atraída por la canción, rápidamente abandono al garañón acercándose hasta donde estaba la doncella. Notando las despedradas acciones de su amo, y la forma de alerta que movía sus orejas, leyendo perfectamente sus intenciones. Epona dobló sus manos delanteras contra su vientre, bajando sobre sus traseras hasta quedar echada frente a la joven, invitándola a montarse.

Aturdida, la reencarnación de la diosa miró con cuidado a la noble potra, mientras era guiada por el caballero, quien con insistentes y repetitivos movimientos se subía a la grupa de la equina y retornaba a su lado. Confundida, pero confiada en las acciones de ambos, con un poco de reserva la doncella subió a la montura, sosteniéndose fuertemente el cuerno de la silla. Al momento que la potra se levanto enérgicamente, lista para seguir la sobria figura de su propietario. Sintiendo la amenaza en el ambiente, buscando la protección de su manada, Saki se pegó a su líder, al momento que esta emprendió su fuerte trote, no deseando quedar solo.

Usando la punta de su rabo como estandarte de guía entre los tupidos pastos del pantano, Link guiaba con premura ambos caballos, sorteando las profundas lagunas, y los lodosas trampas donde podrían quedar estos atrapados, volteando continuamente para asegurar que seguía siendo seguido. Mientras luchaba contra el aquel melodioso y oscuro sonido que llenaba sus oídos, que lo llamaba, que lo incitaba a internase en la Ciénega. Sintiendo un reconfortante alivio al avispar la estructura del refugio que yacía cerca de la orilla del pantano, aumentó sus paso corriendo hasta este, deteniéndose por un instante hasta llegar borde, contemplando para su terror como la pequeña y abandonada estructura había sido destruida. Quedando en su lugar solo medio armazón de pie.

Esperando hasta que el par de caballos se detuvieran de tras de él, comandándoles con su mirada que aguardan, al tiempo que con mucho cuidado y reserva se acercó hasta la caída choza, caminando entre sus vestigios, probando su resistencia. Satisfecho con su investigación, apreciando con el resto de sus sentidos el cambio en la presión del ambiente, el caballero se sentó sobre una de las vigas expectante. Desconcertada, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo la futura regente con cuidado desmonto con lentitud, intentado descifrar las intenciones del paladín.

\- No entiendo -

Decepcionado al escuchar aquellas palabras, bajando sus orejas y creando una expresión de tristeza, Link abandonó su percha avanzando hasta la localización de la doncella, mientras en su mente buscaba la manera de expresar lo que deseaba decir y no podía. Deteniendo su avance al momento en que una idea llegó a su mente, haciéndolo correr presuroso al lado de su yegua, donde con cuidado de no lastimarla, se paró sobre su grupa, tomando la frazada que estaba atada a su montura con incisivos, halándola hasta zafarla. Satisfecho y moviendo su rabo, teniendo cuidado de pisar la tela y caerse, camino con esta hasta el centro de lugar colocándola en suelo, estirándola lo más posible con sus patas, procurando no dañarla con sus uñas, para echarse sobre ella en posición esfinge.

Colocando una manos sobre sus labios, intentando detener la risa que trataba de liberarse por ellos al ver las acciones del guerrero, quien con brillantes ojos y atenta mirada la observa, con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, agitando su cola. No deseando ofenderlo, la princesa, trató por todos los medios posibles no mostrar la hilaridad que provocaba en ella, el ver al orgulloso y fuerte héroe en aquella forma, comportándose como un can de casa. Mas sin poder aguantarlo, dominada por el jubilo, comenzó a reírse abiertamente. Ofendido, e indignado, el caballero pego sus orejas hacia su cabeza mientras endurecía su mirada y levantando levemente sus belfos, frunciendo su hocico, gruñendo.

\- Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo -

Sintiendo su ego completamente herido, aunque también reconfortado de escuchar la alegre risa de la aristócrata, apreciando como su corazón comenzaba aumentar sus latidos, despertando en él una extraña pero conocida emoción, una que no quería aceptar, así como no deseaba volver a percibir. Atormentado internamente por aquellos sentires, sin poder permanecer un momento más frente a la regente sabiendo que lo mejor era alejarse, así como buscar algo de comida para doncella. se incorporó de manera rauda, bajando con un par de acelerados brincos al otro lado del destruido refugio, y obligándose a no voltear, se perdió entre la espesura del follaje.

Parando inmediatamente sus acciones, sintiendo como una opresión de apoderaba de su pecho al ver como la figura del lobo desaprecia entre los altos pastos, aprensiva, Zelda gritó el nombre de su protector, quien había ignorado sus llamados, dejándola sola. Sintiéndose confundida, pero sobre todo dolida, recriminándose por sus acciones, por haberse burlado del guerrero, quien seguramente estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por resguardarla aún en aquella forma, a pesar de lo incomodo que debía ser para él. Abatida y sin saber que hacer, se sentó sobre uno de los vestigios de las vigas de madera del desecho techo, mientras posaba su mirada sobre sus manos, observando la marca de la diosas que había en su dorso.

-Nayru, dame sabiduría, Din fuerza y Farore valor-

Murmuró en voz baja, sin saber realmente que era lo que estaba pidiendo, o si era correcto hacer aquella petición a las deidades. Se sentía tan confundida en aquel momento, tan sola. Suspirando, cerró sus parpados intentado buscar aquella paz interna que la eludía por completo. Ya no sabía que era lo correcto, o que se suponía que debía hacer. Su mente y su corazón se hallaban en polos opuestos. Recordaba perfectamente cada una de las palabras del paladín, su advertencia, la conversación que había tenido con cada uno de los seres de luz, incluso con la misma deidad del valor. Mas su corazón había hecho su propia elección, una que la atormentaba, que temía que no fuera propia de ella, sino un vestigio de los sentimientos de la Diosa hacia el caballero.

Empática ante las emociones de la joven Hyliana, Epona sé cuestionaba cómo era posible que aquellas bípedas criaturas crearan tantos conflictos internos, cuando todo era tan sencillo, si tan solo aceptaran sus verdaderas emociones y se sincerar a sí mismos, en vez de estar dando vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez. Cansada de cargar con su montura y deseosa de descansar se acercó a hasta la noble dama, restregando su frente contra su hombro intentado confortarla y llamar su atención. Avispada por las acciones de la Silver Bay, la aristócrata abrió sus parpados, encontrándose con aquellas profundas y oscuras pupilas que parecían reflejar su propia alma. Rompiendo el embrujo de su mirada, deseosa de ser libre, la potra giró su cabeza intentado alcanzar con labios el cincho de su silla. Entendiendo el mensaje, deseando ser de apoyo para la regia potranca, la joven se incorporó, acercándose hasta su flanco, buscando la manera de liberarla.

Confundida al apreciar aquella montura, la cual era completamente diferente a la suya y las que utilizaban en el palacio, con cuidado comenzó a explorar con sus manos, el cincho que pasaba sobre las costillas, encontrado rápidamente su hebilla, la cual estaba bien ajustada y atorada. No deseando molestar a la yegua empezó a jalarla, la cual no se liberaba a pesar de su fuerzo, haciéndola dar un brusco tirón, que movió a la potra y lastimó su mano, sacando la aguja del ojal de piel. Adolorida, instintivamente llevó su dígitos contra su pecho mientras que Epona solo dejaba salir un fuerte suspiro, agradecida. Consiente de que no podía detenerse en aquel momento y que falta aun por hacer, removió con mas cuidado y seguridad la cincha trasera y el y el amarre de la pechera, permitiéndole de esa manera retirar la montura del dorso de la equina, quien intentado hacerle el trabajo más fácil a la doncella, estiró más que podía sus patas alargando su cuerpo y bajando su estatura. Luchando contra el peso de la sudadera, la montura y sus alforjas, colocándolas en una de las vigas de madera. Donde posteriormente, desabrocho la ahogadera y con cuidado retiró la el cabezal, el freno y las bridas. Acomodándolas sobre el cuerno.

Agotada, por el esfuerzo físico, la reencarnación de la diosa, miró con aprecio como la robusta potra que se sacudía, alejándose de ella, a una prudente distancia, tirándose al suelo y restregando su cuerpo contra la tierra. Mas su pequeño descanso fue interrumpido al momento que, Saki se acercó a esta, expresando en su mirada y actuar la ansiedad que lo inundaba por estar sin sus sujeciones. Resignada, sabiendo que en aquel momento no contaba con la ayuda del caballero, empezó con la tarea de retirar los arreglos de su caballo, mientras en su mente no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Acaso seguiría enojado con ella, cómo es que se había transformado, podrían revertirlo o quedaría atrapado en aquella forma para siempre? Y si así fuera, que pasaría entre ellos. Sintiendo como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas con aquel pensamiento, el cual la había tomado por sorpresa, llenándola de vergüenza y tristeza.

\- ¿Cuál nosotros?, si él esta enamorado de Hylia… y yo… solo soy una tonta- musitó con absoluto desconsuelo, mientras situaba el arzón y sus arreos a lado de la otra montura.

Sintiendo como aquella opresión crecía en su pecho, abatida, sin deseos de permanecer en pie, la joven se sentó donde su protector había colocado la frazada, envolviéndose en ella, cerrando sus ojos y apreciando el aroma que había en la tela. Distraída y abstracta en sus pensamientos, la joven asustada abrió sus ojos de improvisto al sentir una presencia cerca de ella, encontrándose con la serias y cristalinas pupilas de su protector, quien la había estado observado desde la orilla de tierra. Abochornada, sin saber que decir o si debía hacerlo, cubrió con la manta la mitad de su rostro no, deseando que en aquel momento caballero la mirase, pues temía que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Habiendo regresado de su cacería y de su exploración, preocupado Link miró con angustia a su protegida, sintiendo una enorme dolor al verla de aquella manera, tan sola, tan afligida. Despertando dentro de él, sus instintos de protección, pero sobre todo aquel sentir que había intentado retener y que solamente crecía día a día con cada instante, con cada momento que pasaba a su lado. Uno que lo llenaba de odio contra si mismo y de absoluta aprehensión, pues sabía que si este seguía desarrollándose, solo aumentaría su calvario. Mas debilitado ante aquella imagen, completamente apresado de sus emociones, dejó la presa que tenía en su hocico, en el suelo, al tiempo que dejaba salir un profundo quejido.

Ante el llamado de su guardián y su afligida mirada, reconfortada por aquel gesto, la joven se acercó a este notando para su sorpresa y repulsión la criatura que se hallaba en el suelo. Confundido por el repentino cambio del semblante de la joven, el lobo posó rápidamente su mirada a sobre su rapiña, la cual seguía inmóvil donde la había dejado. Asqueada ante la presencia de aquel enorme y gris roedor que yacía inerte frente a ella, Zelda se cuestionaba la razón por la cual el guerrero lao habría traído, pasando un par de minutos hasta que un extraño y horripilante pensamiento, llenó su mente.

\- No, me rehusó… eso es una rata! - Exclamó con vehemencia la aristócrata mostrando aquel lado de alcurnia que habitaba en ella.

-Claro, que era una rata. ¿Qué esperaba?, estaban en un pantano- Pensó con pesadez el héroe, sacudiendo su cabeza, sintiéndose altamente ofendido e insultado. Tanto trabajo que le había costado traer una captura limpia. Bueno tal vez no era la mejor opción, pero sinceramente había creído que era lo mas adecuado si lo comparaba con los reptiles y anfibios, dudaba que la joven apreciara un sapo, un víbora o un pequeño lagarto. También sabia que no era la mejor presentación, pues si hubiera estado en su forma humana, podría haberla destazado y limpiado, haciéndola pasar por un pequeño conejo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad de la distracción de su captor, saliendo de su parálisis, el pequeño roedor rápidamente se incorporó pegando una ágil carrera en dirección del follaje. Asustada por la repentina acción de la rata, la doncella dejó salir un agudo grito, mientras se alejaba de esta, llamando la atención de los tranquilos corceles que estaban descansando. Ante las osadas acciones de su victima, guiado por su naturaleza de cazador, comenzó a perseguir el roedor dejando salir una fuerte serie de gruñidos, decidido a captúralo. No deseando estorbar y aun reservado ante el comportamiento del lobo, Saki se apartó, mientas que la Silver Bay al ver las dificultades que estaba pasando su amo, inmediatamente se lanzó a su ayuda tratando de aplastar al pequeño mamífero con sus cascos, deteniendo también su huida. Absorbido en sus acciones el paladín triunfantemente abrió sus fauces, listo para captúralo, cuando la ágil rata, se es escabullo tras una de las patas trasera de la robusta yegua. Apresando sin querer a esta con sus dientes. Reaccionado de manera impronta, Epona coceo aventando al canido, el cual por fortuna no había sido lastimado.

Adolorido, el paladín se incorporó, agitando todo su cuerpo y esponjando su pelaje. Ante la ausencia de su trofeo, no deseando ser la burla de la joven y abochornado por sus acciones, ya que otra vez se había dejado llevar por sus instintos animales. Sin perder tiempo, se escabulló entre los pastos, buscando un momento de soledad. Confundida sin saber como interpretar aquellas acciones, la princesa, no podía olvidar la angustia que había llenado los ojos de su guardián. Recriminándose por actuar, al final el guerrero aún en aquella apariencia había ido a buscarle una fuente de alimento, mostrando que continuaba procurando por su bienestar y ella lo había rechazo de aquella manera, enseñando lo peor de si misma, esa imagen de niña mimada que tanto odiaba y que no deseaba tener, de la que se avergonzaba y de la que huía.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en un par de horas, ya con el sol cerca de ocultarse en el horizonte, comenzando a sentir fió, Refugiada bajo la cobija e la frazada la joven miraba con pena el firmamento, apreciando las rojizas tonalidades que comenzaban anunciar el ocaso. Escuchando el sonido que prevenía de la espesura, dispuesta a disculparse y aceptar cualquier ofrenda del caballero, la futura regente se acercó hasta el lugar, sintiendo su alma descansar al ver la figura del lobo emerger nuevamente.

Completamente agotado, exhausto emocional y mentalmente, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos y articulaciones, con pesados pasos, se acercó hasta el centro del lugar dejando su nueva captura en el suelo. Indecisa, con cuidado la aristócrata se acercó hasta sonde estaba el inerte cuerpo de una cría de un jabalí. Tratando de discernir la situación, Zelda abrió sus labios, para expresar sus dudas deteniéndose al observar como con diligencia y un poco de dificultad, el gris Lobo ignorando su presencia, comenzaba arrear un pequeño grupo de vestigios de madera seca en un hoyo que había cavado, para después de ir hasta donde estaba su alforja metiendo su cabeza entre ella, rebuscando en la profundidad de esta, hasta sacar un pedernal.

Maravillada, pero sobre todo enternecida por las acciones de su guardia, la princesa no puedo evitar estremecerse, ya que en aquel momento, no estaba viendo al enorme canido, sino a su amado protector, el cual como siempre, desde el primer día que lo había conocido seguía viendo por ella, asegurándose de proporcionales todas las necesidades y comodidades que podía, Así fuera en los lugares mas inhóspitos o apartados. Reconfortándola con sus presencia, cuidando de ella en todo sentido y palabra.

Irritado ante su falta de coordinación, Link dejo salir un leve gruñido mientras miraba con odio aquella piezas de piedra. Mas antes de poder continuar con sus acciones, una cálida y gentil caricia subió desde su cuello hasta su cabeza, haciéndolo olvidar toda la frustración que le embargaba. Confundido ante aquel tacto, volteo su cabeza encontrados con las opalinos y puros iris de la doncella.

\- Déjame ayudarte, debes estar cansado -

Fue la única explicación que dio la dama, mientras con un poco de torpeza por la falta de practica, raspaba las rocas, hasta que logro crear la chispa suficiente para encender la madera. Apreciando las acciones de la aristócrata, sabiendo que su trabajo aún no había terminado, el héroe volvió hasta donde estaba su presa. No deseando que la su protegida viera la grotesca imagen que parecería para ella, si veía lo que estaba planeando hacer, asegurándose de estar lejos de ella, abrió sus fauces rompiendo con ella el vientre del cerdo lavaje comenzando a limpiar el canal, despojándolo de todo sus contenidos viscerales. Avergonzado y tratando de mantener a raya su naturaleza de depredador, peleando contra aquella sensación que expandía por sus venas, al tener el contacto con la sangre fresca, temiendo a la reacción de la joven ante su imagen, sin perder tiempo limpio su hocico con sus patas, y la humedad de los pastos, satisfecho de restirar todos los vestigios de sus actos, llevando el vacío cuerpo hasta la hoguera.

Desconcertada y dolida al sentir la distancia que ponía el paladín con ella, En silencio, tomó el animal sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que este había sido haber sido limpiado, algo para lo que se había estado preparado mentalmente. Colocándolo sobre un par de piedras, dejándolo cocinar tras haberlo engazado en sobre una flecha, imitando las acciones del paladín.

Unidos bajo el sonido del crujir de las llamas, comenzando a resentir la baja de la temperatura en el ambiente, Zelda cubría su cuerpo con la manta, buscando la manera de romper aquella abismal distancia que la separaba del héroe, el cual se encontraba echado frente a ella, con sus ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. Sin poder apartar su mirada, comenzó a recorrer con ella cada una de las facciones del lobo. Admitiéndose en aquel momento lo hermoso y magnifico que era, su oscuro pelaje brillaba contra las llamas, haciendo que las sombras de estas enmarcaran más sus características, en especial acentuando su rostro. El cual aunque era completamente diferente al de su forma natural, contenía las mismas expresiones. Ese fruncido seño que siempre estaba presente, su fuerte y pronunciada caña nasal, la cual contrastaba por la fuerte coloración que tenía, aquel oscuro tono que se sobre ponía al claro, enmarcando sus ojos al subir por su depresión nasal, hasta el cráneo, donde sé hallaba aquella extraña marca. Sus tupidas y puntiagudas orejas, que aún contaba con la presencia de los sus índigos zarcillos. No importaba que forma tuviera, animal o humana, el paladín seguía robándole el aliento.

Experimentado como el color aumentaba en su rostro al momento que se admitía aquella verdad, sintiendo como aumentaba los latidos de su corazón. No sabía bien, ni el como o el cuando, pero se había enamorado del guerrero, de su amabilidad, su sinceridad, de esa fortaleza interna y su valor. Pero lo que realmente la había prendado, era la pureza de su alma. Aquella que había sido dañada, tan lastimada a través del tiempo, la que sufría día a día, mientras intentaba ocultar bajo aquel serio y frió semblante el calvario que la consumía, el anheló de aquella felicidad que le había sido arrebatada, bajo el suplicio de la perpetuidad.

Sin poder detener las cristalinas gotas llenaban sus ojos, las cuales corría libremente por sus mejillas, la joven princesa, llevó sus manos hasta sus labios al momento que estos expresaron un quedo sollozo. Uno que no podía contener, ya que no solo expresaba su dolor, sino también su furia, su frustración y enojo ante las deidades, ante la Diosa blanca. Quienes se había atrevido a seguir hiriéndolo de aquella, atormentándolo, haciéndola desear, por un momento, por ínfimo instante, tener la fuerza y la capacidad de ayudarlo, de liberarlo de aquellas cadenas de tormento, de protegerlo, de salvarlo, como él lo estaba haciendo con ella, de regresarle esa felicidad, aunque eso implicara su propia destrucción, si tan solo… ella fuera Hylia.

Despertado por el sonido de aquel suspirar, abriendo sus pesados ojos, moviendo lentamente sus orejas, el caballero despabiló con cuidado el velo del sueño que lo había invadido, alertándose inmediatamente al oír aquel sonido de nuevo. Preocupado posó sus mirada sobre la figura de su protegida, sintiendo como una terrible punzada se apodaba de su alma al verla en aquel estado. Sin poder soportar el dolor que lo inundaba y la necesidad de consolarla, de hacerla sentir mejor, con cuidado y sigilo se levantó de su lecho de descanso acercándose pasudamente hasta ella. Acongojado al notar como la princesa ignoraba su presencia sumida en sus pensamientos, sin poder seguir soportando el calvario que lo consumía, como cada lágrima se volvía una daga que atravesaba su corazón. Haciendo a un lado todo coherente pensamiento, acercó lentamente su hocico hasta su mejilla, recolectando con la mayor suavidad posible que podía aquellas salinos rocíos.

Sacada de su estupor ante el húmedo contacto de aquel suave apéndice contra su piel, azorada se apartó por un instante mirando incrédula, aquel semblante que había estado observando momentos antes. Atrapados en la profundidad de las ventas de sus almas, ópalo y zafiro se contemplaron, tratando de transmitir aquello que tanto ocultaban, lo que tanto temían ambos de admitir, de aceptar. Rompiendo el hechizo que había caído sobre ellos, el caballero volvió a repetir sus acciones, limpiando los pómulos de la joven, la cual conmovida sin darle tiempo de continuar su tarea se abrazo a su cuello, liberando parte de la terrible carga emocional que sentía, sin decir nada, solo embriagándose en su presencia, llorando abiertamente. Intentado abrazarla aún aquella forma apretándola con su cabeza contra su cuerpo, hundiéndola en su pelaje, deseando por un momento, por un instante estar en su forma natural. Al tiempo que aquella fría, e inmutable barrera que había colocado alrededor de su corazón era destrozada con cada gemido.

\- No llores, por favor… Aquí estoy… -

Trató de expresar de manera verbal el héroe, creando solo con sus cuerdas vocales un ahogado y lastimero sonido, logrando solo que la princesa se abrazara aún más a él, como si entendiera lo que trataba de decirle, aumentado el la afluencia de su llanto, lastimándolo internamente. Odiando a las diosas y a su suerte por estar atrapado en aquel aspecto, y no poder hacer nada para consolar a dulce dama que yacía abrazada contra su cuerpo. Lo que daría por rodearla con sus brazos, alzar su rostro con sus manos, fundir sus labios con los de ella. Robarla de cualquier aliento, sacarla de aquel suplicio que la consumía, y mostrarle que él estaba ahí para ella. Cubriéndola con aquel extenso sentir que lo embarga, uno que superaba al que había sentido por cualquiera de sus predecesoras, incluso el de su diosa.

Desconociendo por completo que al momento de aceptar aquella verdad, el etéreo lazo rojo que los unía sus almas, terminaba enlazar sus fibras, restableciéndose por completo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola a todos, como siempre quiero agradecerles a quienes me han dejado sus maravillosos comentarios, así com me dispculpo por adelantado, pero con este inicio de año,han venido cosas nuevas, que han ocupado mi tiempo y no me han dado oportunidad de retomar mi itinerario nomal. Bueno creo que con este capitulo ya puedo decir que oficlamente entramos al romance entre Link y Zelda, y de la manera más extraña, cuando nuestro héroe no puede expresarse como desearía...

Así mismo, para mi amiga **Klyvan** , como habras leido en este capítulo, Epona no es inmortal, digamos que medio rencarna, pero en si, Link se ha encargao de criar el linaje de su yegua desde el inicio de todos los tiempos, esto explicaria, las diferentes apariencias en la yegua, pues no es la misma.

Bueno sin mas que aclarar los dejo por ahora y nos vemos pronto, Bye...


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE:**

 _ **"**_ _ **La nobleza y la virtud son los atributos de un verdadero amigo…"**_

índigos y rojizas tonalidades cubrían el firmamento, desplazándose por su ultima casa se haya el astro rey en cielo, dejando que las crecidas sombras comenzaran a cubrir con sus mantos el ambiente, anunciando la víspera de la noche y la oscuridad.

Mirando el paso del tiempo, sin apartar su vista de aquel presagiado y terrible crepúsculo, se haya la solitaria figura de la diosa blanca. Envuelta bajo el manto de la pureza de su aura, la protectora de la vida miraba con ansiedad los luminosos astros, cuestionándose sobre los próximos acontecimientos y el resultado que surgirían después de ellos. Imposibilitada de olvidar las palabras de las deidades patronas, sintiendo como el yugo de sus obligaciones apresaban sus mas grandes anhelos.

Habiendo dejando a un lado a sus compañeros de combate, deseando pasar aquellos momentos de calma con la inspiración de su vida, el escogido héroe avanzaba entre los fríos pasillos del castillo, deteniendo su pasos al cruzar el dintel de piedra, donde tras este estaba la figura de su adorada. Maravillado por su belleza, mas afligido al ver su perturbada postura, con sigilo y premura se acercó a su lado, parándose a un costado de ella, sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabras, ya que bien sabia, que su amada solo hablaría cuando lo necesitará.

\- Será este el último sol y la última luna – musito la etérea guardiana, sin apartar sus cristalinas pupilas del reflejo nocturno.

\- Podrá serlo para algunos de nosotros, pero para ti… Nunca – replicó con sinceridad y calma el caballero sin apartar su vista del horizonte, observando con calma, aquella quietud que solo se apreciaba en los momentos de tormenta.

Inquieta ante la veracidad de aquellas palabras, sin poder seguir mirando aquel escenario, tratando por un momento olvidar el lugar donde se hallaba y de disfrutar de la compañía del mortal que ella había elegido, del guerrero que lucharía a su lado, el campeón que la diosa del valor le había otorgado, pero sobre todo, el hombre que amaba. No deseando que el temor y la incertidumbre llenara su corazón, sintiendo la necesidad de olvidar aquellos textos, colocó su mano sobre la de este, dejando salir un leve suspiro al apreciar como aquellos dígitos se enlazaban con los suyos.

No entendiendo la ansiedad que gobernaba a su amada, Link solo guardó silencio. Pensando que todo aquello era producido por la angustia que había en el ambiente, el conocimiento de que posiblemente nunca volverían a estar juntos, de ser separados para siempre. No importaba si obtenían la victoria en aquella afronta, las deidades supremas había mostrado su descontento ante la relación que sostenía con su diosa.

\- Peleare por nosotros, usare el mismo poder de la trifuerza si es necesario… No permitiré que nos separen – manifestó la inmortal, aumentado el asir de sus manos.

Complacido ante su respuesta, el paladín solo guardo silencio, mordiendo en su boca su propia lengua deteniendo el terrible pensamiento que estaba a punto de expresar. Uno que estaba seguro que sucedería, pues su deidad patrona se lo había informado. La realidad del sacrificio que necesitaría hacerse para poder derrotar aquel ser maligno, para arrebatarle todos sus poderes, permitiendo solo así su exterminio.

\- Protegeré esta tierra, a cada uno de sus habitantes… pero sobre todo, lo hare por ti – expresó la hermosa diva.

Maravillado por aquella pasional y vehemente declaración, endureciendo su corazón, el caballero solo contemplaba aquella maravillosa imagen, una que estaba seguro que no volvería a presenciar. Intentado gravarla en la profundidad de sus pupilas, tatuándola perpetuamente en su mente y corazón. Aquel angelical y perfecto rostro, su larga y dorada cabellera, su aperlada y tersa piel, sus opalinas iris, su perfecta figura, pero sobre todo, aquella tierna y pura sonrisa, la que lo alentaba a enfrentar cualquier proeza, por la cual sería capaza de dar su propia vida.

\- Si algo sale mal, prométeme que huiras con nuestra gente… Te apartaras de la presencia de aquella criatura y me dejaras confrontarlo solo. -

\- Nunca, no pienso abandonarte –

Replicó apurada la diosa, soltado sus manos y colocándolas sobre aquellas pálidas y frías mejillas, tomando el rostro de su amado caballero entre ellas, acercándolo contra el suyo. Disfrutando de aquella caricia, el guerrero solo cerró sus parpados, mientras que las cubría con sus palmas.

\- Este mundo necesita de su diosa, y yo solo soy un simple mortal… -

\- No digas eso… Yo te necesito, de que sirve un deidad y su pueblo sin su héroe -

Acongojado, pero feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras, el paladín se apartó lentamente, mientras que con pesadez y remordimiento bajaba su mirada, al tiempo que descendía uno de los delicados dígitos hasta sus labios.

\- No existe mayor honor para un caballero, que morir luchando por su diosa – Expresó con absoluta resolución y verdad el guerrero, intentado trasmitir la verdad oculta que yacía en aquellos vocablos, el calvario que en silencio lo atormentaba. Pues se negaba a despedirse de aquella manera, no sin antes intentar lo imposible, de tratar de hacer lo sueños de amada una realidad. Así tuvieran que confrontar a las mismas creadoras, condenado su alma al olvido.

\- Link, mi caballero -

* * *

El frio viento movía la punta de los largos pastos, sin poder evitar el movimiento de las puntas de sus orejas, el enorme lobo gris abrió, lentamente sus parpados, mientras sus pabellones auriculares volvían a girar tratando de detectar aquel sonido que lo había sacado de la tierra de los sueños. Somnoliento, sin poder crear pensamientos raciones, el caballero levantó su cabeza, mirando con calma sus alrededores.

Las ambarinas y casi extinguidas llamas que consumían los leños iluminaban el pequeño campamento, Contrastando contra la negrura del firmamento, el cual anunciaba que había pasado la espesura de la noche, quedando algunas horas para el amanecer.

\- Link, mi caballero -

Sacudiendo su cabeza, intentado disipar aquel llamado de sus tímpanos, el trasformado guerrero posó su mirada en la hoguera. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había tenido aquel sueño, esa maravillosa y triste noche, la última que había pasado a lado de su amada Diosa, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo planes de su adorada, habría hecho algo para detenerla, para salvarla de aquel terrible final.

\- Link -

Incrédulo al escuchar nuevamente aquel llamado, buscando la raíz del sonido, lentamente se levantó de su lecho, deteniendo por un momento todos sus movimientos al preciar como cálidas y gentiles manos recorrían el tupido pelaje de su espalda, creando una serie de placenteras y maravillosas sensaciones. Sorprendido giró su cabeza, encontrando la placida y tranquila figura de su protegida, la cual yacía durmiendo a su lado, cubierta por aquella simple frazada. Agradecido por primera vez de su transformación, el eterno guerrero sentía sus mejillas enardecer bajo su pelo, al recordar los eventos que habían pasado horas anteriores. Como había intentado consolar a la joven, habiendo besado con ternura sus mejillas, recogiendo con su lengua aquellas lágrimas. Acunándola contra su canino cuerpo intentado mostrarle su apoyo, deseando haber podido estar en su forma humana, para haberla consolado con sus brazos y labios, haciéndola olvidar cualquier calvario, reconfortándola en la forma que solo un amante podría. Un hecho que lo había sorprendido y enternecido, haciéndolo aceptar que aquello que sentía por la joven princesa, iba más allá de su simple devoción como protector, habiendo transformando aquel cariño inicial, en un deseo y anhelo mas profundo, en un sentir tan complejo y abismal.

\- Link, mi amado -

Confundido, rápidamente volvió alzar su cabeza, moviendo sus orejas mientras buscaba de nuevo aquella voz que lo llama, una que no había escuchado en milenios, que añoraba poder volver a oír, haciéndolo incorporarse rápidamente, cubriendo sus sentidos. Engatusado por aquel angelical llamado, olvidando la coherencia y la prudencia. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta internarse en la profundidad del follaje.

Despabilada por las acciones de su amo, Epona abrió sus ojos, mirando con curiosidad su andar. Extrañada, resopló tratando de llamar su atención, más parecía que este se hallaba absorto a cualquier estimuló, siguiendo un invisible camino o guía. Incrédula, se incorporó despertando con sus movimientos al joven potro, que molesto solo cambio su cabeza de posición volviendo a buscar aquel reparador descanso que estaba teniendo. Indecisa, sin saber como actuar, la noble Silver Bay se detuvo ante el lugar donde se había internado el guerrero, parando su caminar al escuchar el suave gemido de la doncella que descasaba. Apesadumbrada y confundida, tomando un rápida decisión y confiando, se regreso al lado de la aristócrata, echándose cerca de ella, tratando de cubrirla con su cuerpo, y manteniéndola segura con su calor.

Intrigado por el llamado, el caballero continuaba con su camino, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, tratando de localizar su procedencia. Sintiendo una presencia cerca de él, con cuidado paró sus movimientos, mientras agazapaba su cuerpo contra el suelo. Acechando aquella oscura silueta que se hallaba a unos metros frente él. Mas antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, la figura saltó sobre él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¡Ahí estas!, ¿qué estas esperando? -

Expresó con jovial alegría, una chica no mayor de los dieciséis años, cabellera rubia y brillantes ojos azules, la cual estaba atairada con un hermoso y simple vestido rosado adorando por un brillante collar con un camafeo y botas cafés. La cual a los pocos minutos desapareció internándose entre la espesura de la Ciénega.

Azorado e incrédulo, Link trató de articular alguna palabra olvidando por completo en la forma que se encontraba. Confundido, pero no deseando perder el tiempo, deseoso de volver a verla y conocer lo que estaba sucediendo comenzó a perseguirla.

\- Zelda, Zellie espera –

Gimió con desesperación el lobo gris, mientras continuaba rastreándola, tratando de esquivar los múltiples obstáculos que aparecían en su camino, saltando sobre caídos y podridos troncos. Obligando a su patas a mantener el ritmo de su carrera, cerrando constantemente sus ojos, protegiéndolos de las delgadas y afiladas ramas que se incrustaban en su pelaje.

Agotado, completamente perdido, sin poder mantener el aliento. Jadeante, Link trataba de llenar sus pulmones, mientras buscaba con su vista alguna señal de la chica. Debía estar alucinando, no era posible, no podía ser ella. Mas su olfato no lo engañaba, aquel maravilloso olor a rosas y frescura primaveral, pertenecía a la primera reencarnación de la diosa. Aquella dulce joven con la cual había pensado que concretaría su tan anhelada felicidad, una que fue destruida por las deidades supremas.

\- Link -

Alertado al oír su nombre, reaccionando inmediatamente emprendió nuevamente su persecución, decidido a encontrarla, a hablar con ella. Pero parecían que todos su esfuerzos eran truncados, ya que no importaba que tan ágil o veloz fuera, la chica siempre le llevaba buena distancia. Ignorando sus alrededores, concentrado en su labor, el caballero se interno, más y más en centro del pantano, hasta que logro divisar aquel brillante reflejo rosado. Sintiendo la victoria de su lado, con raudo movimiento saltó sobre la chica, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, rodando por la lodosa tierra hasta una laguna.

Confundido y aturdido sacudió su cabeza, y pelaje desechando la mayor humedad de este, para abrir rápidamente sus ojos, sorprendido de encontrase solo. Sin saber que pensar, busco ansioso con su mirada, apreciando hasta aquel momento, el hermoso lugar en el que había caído. Cristalinas y azules agua rodeaban un blanco sauce, cuyas largas e inmaculadas ramas cubiertas de rosadas flores descendían hasta tocar el claro líquido. Resplandecientes y curiosas luciérnagas iluminaban intermitente el ambiente, haciendo que sus reflejos, chispearan creando un ilusión de luz y claridad.

\- Link, mi caballero -

Atónito, estupefacto sin poder apartar su vista, el guerrero solo podía observar como bajando lentamente, de entre las ramas de aquel majestuoso árbol se encontraba la figura de su amada diosa. Tan bella y hermosa como la última vez que la había visto. Su larga cabellera rubia ondeante ante el viento, su pálida piel resplandeciente con la luz de la luna y los insectos. Sus zarca y profunda mirada, su pura y majestuosa aura.

\- Amor mío -

Sin poder contener la emociones que lo embargaban, caminando lentamente se acercó a su amada, sintiendo como la pena y la angustia se apoderaban en su interior al recordar el profano aspecto que tenía. Avergonzado, bajó su rostro, odiándose.

\- No importa como te veas, tu siempre serás mi caballero -

Conmovido, cerrando sus parpados la sentir como su adorada, tomaba con cuidado su cabeza entre sus manos, acariciando su sucio pelaje con delicados movimientos, haciéndolo olvidar por completo todo lo que lo rodeaba, abatiendo con aquel gesto, todo el dolor que habitaba dentro de su alma.

\- Levántate amor mío, mi héroe -

Imposibilitado de negarle cualquier deseo a la mujer que amaba, con cuidado el paladín abrió sus ojos, incorporándose, habiendo retomado para su sorpresa y felicidad su forma humana. Hallándose incluso atairado con aquel primer sayo y vestimenta que ella misma le había confeccionado, el día que había aceptado ser su caballero.

\- Hylia, mi diosa -

Embargado por aquella tormenta de emociones, sintiendo su alma descansar y su corazón desfallecer, no deseando despertar de aquel sueño, anhelando que fuera la realidad que tanto había soñado, con cuidado y reserva, tomó la mano de su adorada, llevándola inmediatamente hasta sus labios. Apreciando como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo al momento que el éxtasis lo llenaba al volver saborear el aroma y la tez de su diosa. Algo que había creído que jamás volvería hacer, que nunca podría sentir nuevamente. Que había perdido para siempre.

Sin poder detener las lagrimas y los sollozos que salían de sus labios, perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas el eterno caballero se arrodillo frente a su dama, ante el amor de su vida. Conmovida, no pudiendo soportar a su guardia, protector y amor en aquel estado. La noble diosa, abrazo al guerrero, quien sin poder evitarlo rodeo con sus brazos sus cintura, hundiendo su rostro en la blanca tela de su vestido, dejando que su presencia lo llenara y lo calmara. Suplicante de su perdón, por haber dudado de ella, por haberle fallado, exclamando cuanto la había extrañado, lo tortuoso había sido estar lejos de ella, lo vacío y doloroso que había sido el seguir con vida sin ella, sin poder tenerla a su lado.

\- Te amo, Link… y deseo perdonarte, pero no puedo -

Afligido al escuchar aquellas palabras, separándose inmediatamente, el paladín se puso de pie, mientras su amada se alejaba de este, acercándose hasta el tronco del árbol.

\- Hylia, mi diosa… ¿por qué? – Cuestionó con angustia y desesperación el inmortal, tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

\- Me has traicionado, te has olvidado de mi – musito la diosa, con dolor y amargura, refugiándose entre las largas ramas, alejándose de su antiguo amor y caballero.

Incrédulo ante aquellas palabras, molestó apretó sus dígitos doblándolos hasta cerrar su puño, mientras luchaba contra la frustración crecía en su interior. Cómo podía decir aquello, cuando siempre había sido solo ella, la única mujer que había amado, a la que le pertenecía su corazón, su alma.

\- Mentiras, la única dueña de mi corazón has sido tu – expresó con devoción y angustia el eterno héroe, intentado transmitir su amor y devoción.

-¡Falsedades! ¿Acaso me dirás que no te relacionaste con mi primera reencarnación? ¿Qué no tuviste una relación con ella? Incluso la tomaste como tuya, desfalleciendo entre sus caricias, marcando cada partícula de su piel con tus desaforados besos, perdiéndote entre sus encantos... disfrutando del placer y la pasión que nunca pudimos consumar por mi condición de deidad... Traicionándome..-

Callado ante el arrebato de su amada, avergonzado sin poder defenderse, el paladín solo guardo silencio, sintiendo como su corazón era destrozado por aquella palabras. Las cuales no podía negarlas, pues eran ciertas. Se había involucrado no solo emocionalmente con la primera resurrección de la deidad. Incluso había sido tan osado, que se arriesgo a unirse por medio del ritual de las diosas, consumando su unión, no solo una, sino varias veces, disfrutando de aquellos encuentros, lo cuales siempre había deseado tener con su original amor. Se había entregado en cuerpo y devoción a aquella joven que lo había amado sin reservas, hasta el punto de orgullosamente intentarle conceder su mas grande deseo, el poder formar una familia. Legado que fue destrozado por la divinidades patronas al enterarse de sus actos, castigándolos ambos, siendo ella la que más había sufrido, mermando su deseo de vida hasta acabar con ella, solo permitiendo que aquella criatura viviría, pero solo para complacer el plan de las deidades a largo plazo, arrebatándole de nuevo todo aquello que más había amado, bajo el yugo del tiempo.

\- admito mi error, pero fue la única, … Mas solo esperaba vivir con ella, lo que tanto ansiaba tener contigo. Ella era tu reencarnación, una segunda oportunidad. -

Explicó devastado el guerrero, retomando su humilde postura, postrándose ante ella, arrepentido de sus actos. Sintiendo que su corazón se rompía. Si la había amado, Zelli, había sido un respiro después de tanto dolor, la promesa de una vida, de un futuro. Pero sus emociones jamás llegaron a igualar a las de su diosa. Al final lo había querido admitir o no llegaba momentos donde la confundía, ella misma se había quejado de esto, marcándole cuanto la lastimaba el pensar que solo estaba con ella, por ser la viva imagen de la blanca deidad.

\- Mas a pesar de ello, de lo que paso entre nosotros, mi amor por ti jamás ha mermado. Tu siempre has sido la única… Pues en cada una de ellas solo, veo tu imagen. -

\- Si tan solo pudiera creerte… si esa fuera la verdad, te perdonaría… Pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Otra ocupa tu corazón hora… Una que ha desplazado por completo tu devoción, tu vehemencia hacia mi. Siendo ahora ella, quien gobierna tu alma, y eso lo puedo notar en que a pesar de estar conmigo y dices amarme... Tus pensamientos y tus deseos están con ella -

Confundido por un instante por aquellas palabras, el guerrero abrió sus labios listo para refutarlas, deteniéndose ante la fría mirada que le dedicaba su diosa. Parando por completos sus pensamientos, al tiempo que una imagen se apoderaba de su mente, el vivido recuerdo de su protegida.

\- Sabes perfectamente de quien hablo, por eso ahora te pido… que si todo lo que he dicho no es mas que mentiras, entonces mírame, ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no la amas!, ¡Que no es mas que una falacia y que lo que sientes por ella es solo una añoranza a mí! – Exclamo con sentimiento la divinidad, demostrando todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, el amor que la inundaba por el guerrero, el dolor de haberse separado de este, el calvario que la atormentaba al ser sido traicionada.

Dolido, pero incapacitado para responder, Link solo cerró sus ojos, mientras bajaba su cabeza, apretando sus labios. Luchando internamente, una parte él deseaba cumplir con los deseos de su diosa, pues desde el inicio de los tiempo siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero otra se negaba hacerlo. Ya que deseara admitirlo o no, era cierto. No podía negarle aquello sentía por su protegida, por la princesa de aquella época, quien con su cariño y sus acciones se había ganado su corazón, rompiendo las barreras que había forjado para protegerse. Pues a ella era diferente, no lo miraba como su héroe, como el paladín, sino lo hacía de una manera especial, que lo hacía sentir vivo, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, ni siquiera a cuando estuvo con la divinidad. Pues ella lo miraba a él, por ser él mimo.

Ante la falta de respuesta de su héroe Hylia, bajó su vista, dejando que aquel tormento aprisionara su corazón, al tiempo que cristalinas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Deslizándose, por sus pómulos, hasta su quijada, cayendo a la laguna.

\- Fue irreal de mi parte, creer que mantendrías tu juramento, que me amarías por siempre… Esperando el día en que volveríamos a estar juntos. Después de todo lo que he sacrificado por ti, ahora que retorno para poder estar juntos, Me doy cuenta de que al final te has olvidado de mi por completo y todo por una efímera mortal. -

Destruido por aquellas palabras, en un arrebato por acercarse a su amada, por calmara y consolarla se levantó tratándose de acercarse ella, mas esta rechazó sus avances, escondiéndose en la espesura de la ramas del sauces, alejándose, protegiéndose. Sin saber que hacer, tratando de poder seguir hablando con ella, dispuesto a conseguir su perdón a cualquier causa. Link trató de seguirla, solo consiguiendo que aquellas ramas se enredaran en su cuerpo deteniéndolo, mientras llamaba desesperadamente su nombre.

* * *

Despertada por aquel agudo y lastimero sonido, angustiada Zelda se levantó rápidamente, asustando y alertando a la tranquila yegua que yacía dormida a su lado. Confundida buscó en sus alrededores la presencia de su guardián. Deteniendo sus acciones al momento que sus finos oídos volvían a captar aquel terrible sonido, uno que provenía de la profundidad del pantano. Sintiendo como un calofrío recorría su espalda, la doncella instintivamente colocó una mano en su pecho al escuchar aquel repetitivo clamor. Un profundo aullido que denotaba, angustia, dolor, tristeza y desesperación.

\- Por las diosas, ¡Link! -

Cayendo en cuenta en la posible precaria situación en la que se podía encontrar el guerrero, creando terribles escenarios en su mente, con premura, la princesa recogió el arco y el carcaj ajustándolos en su espalda, dispuesta a internase en la espesura de la ciega. Más antes de poder moverse, fue detenida por un fuerte tirón proporcionada por la noble Silver Bay, quien estaba determinada a mantenerla a salvo.

\- Epona, suéltame, Link esta en problemas… Tu amo nos necesita -

Resentida y consternada, la robusta yegua soltó a la aristócrata, mientras sacudía su cabeza resoplando. Aventando sus orejas contra su cabeza, mientras se cuestionaba internamente las acciones a tomar. Ella sabía que el caballero no estaría de acuerdo que la joven se arriesgara de aquella manera, además de reconocía perfectamente aquel sonido, eran los gritos de su propietario, quien podía estar solicitando su ayuda. Tomando una recia decisión, esperando no equivocarse. Con un ágil movimiento arrodilló una de sus manos, descendiendo su lomo, permitiendo a la princesa montarse. Entendiendo el mensaje de la potra, sin perder tiempo, Zelda subió a su dorso, apenas y teniendo de acomodar su peso, cuando la potranca comenzó su avance, dejando al confundido garañón, cuidando el refugio.

Tratando de mantener un confortable paso en su galope, Epona se abría camino por el pantano, cuidadosa de no de derribar a la aristócrata que sujetaba con fuerza a su crin. Moviendo sus orejas, tratando de distinguir la fuente del aullido, el cual comenzaba a mermar. Respirando profundamente por sus ollares, intentado captar el aroma de su dueño. Con su vista concentrada al frente, angustiada Zelda trataba de alejar aquel oscuro pensamiento que llenaba su mente y su corazón. Alimentado por el miedo que crecía lentamente en su alma, mientras su mente conjuraba los diferentes y tortuosos escenarios por los que podría estar pasando el caballero, en especial ahora que se hallaba en aquella forma.

Saliendo de sus ensoñación al momentos en que la yegua se detuvo estrepitosamente, haciéndola por un instante perder el equilibrio y casi caer al suelo. Recuperando su balance, confundida miró a sus alrededores, buscando la razón por la cual esta se había detenido, sin encontrar un causa aparente. Nerviosa, Epona movió sus mandíbulas, como si contara con el sabor de su freno, agitando su cola y alzando su cabeza, y pegando sus pabellones auriculares a su cráneo. Reconociendo el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que presentaba la potra, intentado calmarla, la princesa acarició su cuello, tratando de transmitirle su seguridad. Mas sus acciones parecían eludir la mente de la Silver Bay, quien había empezado a retroceder un par de pasos, resollando.

Largos segundos en silencio pasaron, hasta que ambas fueron asustadas por un agudo y acongojado aullido. Alertada por el clamor, asustada por su repentina aparición, sin poder controlar sus impulsos, la yegua se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, encabritándose mientras soltaba un fuerte relinchido. Aventando a la doncella de su lomo, con su intempestiva acción. Resintiendo el impactó en el suelo, tosiendo como reflejo ante el golpe que había sacado el aire de sus pulmones, adolorida, pero estimulada por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas sin, perder tiempo Zelda trató de incorporase, interrumpiendo sus acciones, al momento que sus pupilas caían frente a la figura que yacía parada a unos metros de ella.

\- Zelda -

Atónita sin saber que pesar, incrédula la doncella no podría apartar su mirada de la hermosa y regal mujer que se hallaba frente a ella. Atairada con el traje tradicional de las reinas del reino, se hallaba una elegante mujer de finas facciones, su larga cabella casta clara, casi rubia se movía suavemente con el viento, mientras sus grises iris reflejaban el amor y el cariño que solo pude tener un madre.

\- ¿Mamá? -

Murmuró incrédula la reencarnación de la diosa al ver aquella mujer, que solo había conocido a través de las pinturas y los relatos de su padre y el personal del castillo.

Sin necesidad de decir palabras, mostrando aquella amabilidad y cariño que solo una progenitora puede crear, abrió sus brazos invitando a su retoño a refugiarse en ellos. Ignorando toda lao extraño e ilógico de aquella situación embargada por la necesidad de hundirse en aquella presencia, se levantó rápidamente corriendo a sus lado, abrazándola, llamando su nombre. Respondiendo ante los actos de su hija, la antigua reina, rodeo con sus articulaciones a su hija, estrujándola contra su cuerpo con el cariño y el deseo que podía musitar, pues después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez, madre e hija se habían reunido y podían pasar aquel anhelado momento, que ambas siempre habían soñado.

Asustada y en pánico Epona continuaba relinchado y acometiendo contra las extrañas enredaderas que ahora abrazaban a la doncella. las cuales habían comenzado a envolverla en el momento que su cuerpo había tenido contacto con una de las profundas lagunas de la Ciénega. Aprisionándola lentamente en un extraño ovillo de viscosas y negros tentáculos. Intentando salvarla, trató de acercarse a ella mientras bufaba y pisoteaba con sus cascos con sus cascos aquello sobre naturales apéndices, los cuales agredidos, trataban de sostenerla, intentado clavar sus ventosas y espinas.

Atemorizada y aterrada imposibilitada de ayudar en ese instante sabiendo que la vida de la doncella se perdía a cada minuto, desesperada conociendo que no podía hacer nada para luchar contra aquellas cosas, dejó salir un fuerte relinchido, el cual se unifico al agudo y lastimero aullido de su amo. Encontrando la respuesta a su preciaría situación, luchando contra su instinto de protección por la doncella, sabiendo que ella no podría ayudarle, usando toda su velocidad se encamino hasta donde estaba su propietario, certera que este podría auxiliarla.

Obligando a sus articulaciones a moverse, ignorando las rajaduras y rasguños que sufría por sus desesperados movimientos entre los árboles, apremiando el tiempo que tenía, corrió con todas sus fuerzas por la tundra, buscando a al caballero. Sintiendo como su aroma, llenaba sus ollares, ignorando el dolor que había punzado sobre su pata trasera al girar bruscamente, cambio su rumbo saltando un par de troncos hasta detenerse en seco ante aquella horripilante imagen.

Suspendido por varias vainas, que parecían despreciables y grotescos tenáculos, inmovilizado por el afianza de este sobre todo su cuerpo, se hallaba la figura del transformado guerrero, el cual inconsciente y mermado de toda su fuerza y raciocinio solo aullaba lastimeramente. Aterrada y dolida por aquella imagen, deseosa de poder ayudarlo, trató de ingresar a la oscura y profunda laguna, deteniendo en seco sus movimiento al tiempo que sobrenaturales y lodosas manos comenzaba a sujetarla, intentando halarla y hundirla en sus profundidades. Temerosa inmediatamente se salió del estanque, bufando y resollando buscando usar su voz para despertar a su dueño, el cual al igual que la aristócrata se hallaba inconsciente. Sin saber que hacer, trotó alrededor de la laguna buscando una manera de acercarse, de alcanzar al guerrero, mas parecía imposible.

Sabiendo que la vida de ambos Hylianos corrían peligro, y que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlos, molesta golpeo su pata contra la tierra, mientras agitaba su cuello bufando. Tras su pequeña rabieta. Epona cerró sus ojos, preparándose a tomar la decisión que podía costarle su vida. Recordándose así misma, su valor, su linaje y su fortaleza, ella no era un yegua cualquier, era la fiel compañera del héroe elegido, su principal amiga y protectora. Resuelta abrió sus ojos, fijando su mirada en su objetivó y con absoluta seguridad, olvidando todas sus inseguridades y temores, inició su carrera, saltando al final del pedazo de tierra, usando aquel impulsó para alcanzar el cuerpo del lobo con sus dientes.

Heladas agujas se clavaban en ella, al tiempo que líquido empapaba su capa, ignorando el ardor que comenzaba a cubrirla y la ansiedad que la inundaba al experimentar como aquellos fantasmagóricos apéndices, comenzaban a sujetarla, renuente a detenerse, aumentando la presión de su mandíbula sobre la piel y el pelaje de su amo. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor ignorando el ardor que producían en sus patas aquellas espinosas enredaderas, con fuertes y agresivos movimiento que la internaban más en la pantanosa laguna, afianzando sus incisivos y molares sobre el cuello, en un desplante de poder, se encabrito sobre sus patas, agitando todo su cuerpo, haciendo un brusco movimiento, liberándolo de los pegajosos y afilados tentáculos. Aventando al incontinente lobo hacia la lodosa tierra, mientras ella se hundía rápidamente, Habiendo perdiendo su fuerza vital con cada movimiento, satisfecha de haber logrando su cometido, al tiempo que su cabeza desaparecía de la superficie del agua.

Confundido y angustiado el caballero agitó su cabeza saliendo de la alucinación de la que había sido presa. Completamente perdido, parpadeo varias veces mientras su mente recuperaba su avidez, rememorando con detalle todos lo eventos, maldiciones al ser tan estúpido y dejarse atrapar por el maleficio de la Ciénega, que por poco había cobrado su vida. Haciendo aún lado la imagen que aun tenía de su amada diosa y la discusión que habían confrontado, una que podía esperar para otro momento. Preocupado miró a sus alrededores, cuestionándose, como es que había sido liberado del mortal ataque del pantano. Para observar con terror y angustia como la cabeza, de su fiel potra, rompía la cristalina superficie de la laguna, mientras luchaba desesperadamente por su vida entre las oscuras aguas

Tratando de asistirla, corrió hasta su lado hundiendo su colmillos contra las enredaderas, que imposibilitaban las acciones de su yegua. La cual usando todo su vigor, avanzaba con pausado, pero seguro movimiento por el liquido acercándose más y más hasta la lodosa orilla. Feliz al sentir el firme y húmedo suelo bajó sus cascos, Agotada, la Silver Bay dejó caer su cuerpo contra el suelo, respirando agitadamente, contenta consigo misma, apremiándose mentalmente de su logro. Preocupado, Link corrió a su lado inspeccionándola mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, tratando de animarla y reconfortarla, Epona siempre había sido especial y valiente, demostrando con sus actos su nobleza y firmeza.

\- Tranquila amiga, todo esta bien… lo lograste, gracias -

Expresó el caballero con cariño, a través de un gemido mientras continuaba, frotando su mejilla contra el carillo de la potra, mostrándole toda su admiración y gratitud. Contenta de la atención de su propietario, la yegua dejó salir un resuello, cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de aquel momento. Abriéndolos inmediatamente al recordar que el peligro aún no había, pasado pues la doncella, seguía presa de aquel terrible maleficio. Incorporándose, dispuesta a guiar a su amo hasta el lugar de la joven, trató de incorporarse mas, un terrible dolor se apodero de su pata trasera derecha, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente contra tierra. Renuente a detenerse volvió a intentarlo, mas el resultado había sido el mismo, Adolorida y sabiendo que no podía soportar su peso en su herida articulación, la noble Silver Bay bajó sus orejas, mostrando su angustia, la cual disipo con premura, al rememorar su misión y sin darle oportunidad al guerrero de preocuparse por ella, con agitada respiración comenzó a relinchar una y otra vez, lanzándole poderosas mordidas, alejándolo de su lado, esperando que con sus acciones entendiera el desesperado mensaje que trataba de transmitirle.

Consternado por la salud de su potra, Link trató de revisar su pata, mas tuvo que alejarse al se atacado por la articulación y las mandíbulas de esta, la cual había cambiado por completo su comportamiento. Desorientado, giró su cabeza y miro con angustia a su yegua la cual parecía intentarle decirle algo. Frustrado al no poder comunicarse con ella, se acercó lentamente hasta esta con una posé sumisa, mas fue nuevamente rechazado, acciones que lo enfadaron haciéndolo erizar y pelaje, y mostrar sus colmillos, mas detuvo todas su reacción al momento que su poderoso olfato reconoció la esencia que estaba mezclada con su yegua.

\- ¡Zelda! -

Sintiendo como la aprehensión estrujaba su corazón, pensando en los peligros que estaría pasando su amada. Confundido ante aquella realización, el guerrero sacudió su cuerpo, intentado disipar aquel pensamiento. No era momento para cuestionar lo que sentía por la joven princesa. Epona había venido en su auxilio, lo cual significaba que la doncella debía encontrarse en alguna clase de apuro, una en la cual solo él podría ayudarla.

Resegando, mostrando su determinación, Link abrió sus faces elevando su cabeza, permitiendo que sus poderosas cuerdas vocales, liberando sus emociones por medio de aquel que instintivo sonido. Entendiendo la emociones que transmitía el llamado de su propietario, complacida, la noble yegua dejó salir un fuerte relincho despidiéndose de este, asegurándole que ella estaría bien, solo necesitaba descasar un rato. Satisfechos, sabiendo que no necesitaban palabras en ellos, sin perder tiempo, el lobo gris emprendió su camino, confiando en que su poderoso olfato, la guiaría a donde se encontraba su protegida.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola a todos, como siempre mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y por su apoyo. En verdad son una verdadera inspiración, para crear estos capitulos. Bueno he de confesar que ayer tenía todo casi listo para publicar, pero al final ya no pude hacerlo. Pero aún asi, aquí lo tienen el nuevo capítulo, el cual era mucho mas largo y por ello es que he lo cortado en dos partes, además que creo que se disfrutara mas de esta manera.**

 **Quiero aprobechar a mi amiga Goddess Artemiss quien me ayudo con un par de Dialogos, Gracías amiga, de verdad sin tu ayuda, no hubieran sido tan impactantes.**

 **Así que sin mas que decir, que seguir invitandolos a continuar leyendo y disfrutando de esta historias, y que no olvden dejarme sus opiones o cemnatrios.**

 **Bye bye...**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO:**

 **"** _ **No existe mayor peso, que el de la culpa que nosotros nos imponemos …"** _

Angustiado, sin saber que rumbo tomar, guiado solo por el deseo de encontrar a la princesa, corría presuroso el lobo gris entre la espesura del pantano. Todo había sido su culpa, su irresponsabilidad. Sabía de la maldición del lugar, de los peligros que habitaban y de cómo este, desde que se habían internado había estado constantemente tratando de consumirlo, tirando de aquellos fino hilos de su corazón. Acechando y aguardando a que bajara su guardia para enredarlo, para llamarlo a aquel falso eterno descanso que tanto ansiaba, que no podría proporcionarle, quedando simplemente atrapado en un peor y más monstruoso calvario.

Acongojado, cayendo contra el lodoso suelo al haber perdido el equilibrio de una de sus patas, inundado por la desesperación y el desconsuelo, incorporándose lentamente, sintiendo como sus músculos se quejaban cansados y adoloridos, tratando de imponer su voluntad, ignorando la humedad de su pelaje y la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, obligando a sus articulaciones a terminar con sus estertores, dejando salir un gutural gruñido, se regañó a sí mismo por su incompetencia, su debilidad. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, debía hallarla, encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no podía perderla, no lo permitiría, esa historia jamás se repetiría de nuevo.

Determinado a continuar con su búsqueda, serenando aquella tormenta emociones que lo inundaban, recordando las ventajas de su forma, bajó su hocico contra la tierra, inhalando el suelo, frunciendo con cada movimiento de sus costillares y los músculos de su belfo, permitiendo que la mezcla de aquellos aromas se internara en la profundidad de sus cuencas olfativas, llenado su órgano sensorial. Separando con rapidez cada uno de ellos, hasta encontrar aquel peculiar perfume, uno al que se había habituado con tanta naturalidad, que le era imposible no reconocerlo. Inconsciente de sus acciones, meneó su rabo, mientras fijaba con su sentido el sendero que debía seguir, permitiendo que los instintos de cazador que habitaban en aquella forma lo dominasen, ayudándolo a rastrear a su protegida, haciéndolo reiniciar su carrera con renovada firmeza.

* * *

 ***** Mientras tanto *****

* * *

Ignorante de sus alrededores, la joven princesa no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Renuente a hacerlo, pero sintiendo el pequeño comando en los gestos de su madre, se separó de esta, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Era como ver un reflejo de si misma, solo que cargado de una mayor sabiduría, cincelado por algunos rasgos que solo pueden ser adquiridos por el paso tiempo y su maduración.

Embelesada por aquellas claras pupilas que cambian de color con el enfoque de luz, como si demostraran a través de ellas todas sus emociones. Resguardada por aquella sensación de seguridad que solo un madre puede transmitir, Zelda cerró sus ojos al momento que sentía como aquella gentil y tibia palma tomaba su mejilla, acariciándola con una dulce ternura. Haciendo rememorar en el fondo de su corazón aquel tacto que disfruto únicamente el día de su nacimiento, y que siempre había deseado de volver a experimentar.

\- Has crecido bien, te has vuelto una hermosa mujer… Mas lamentó mucho que haya sido de esa manera -

Contrariada al escuchar aquellas dulces, pero dolientes palabras, sin entender que estaba intentado comunicarle. Confundida tomó la mano de su progenitora en la suya, deteniendo su movimiento, mientras abría sus ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver aquel brillo de desolación en sus iris.

\- ¿Mamá? -

Cuestionó la chica, sin saber realmente que era lo que estaba preguntando. Tratando de entender que era lo que había significado sus palabras y aquella mirada que ahora la observaba, tan fría, carente de ilusión.

\- Lo siento mucho hija mía, perdóname por haberte dejado sola. Espero que tu padre al final me haya perdonado por haberte tenido. -

Incrédula y repudiada por aquellas palabras, como si hubiera sido lastimada físicamente, la princesa trató de apartarse, siendo inútilmente detenida por la fallecida reina, la cual la sostuvo contra su cuerpo estrujándola en un extraño abrazo, como si intentara de alguna manera apaciguar el daño que había causado.

\- ¿Pero, de que hablas? -

\- Todavía puedo recordar su mirada llena de decepción cuando el doctor anunció tu generó, como la ilusión había abandonado su rostro al saber que le había dado una hija, en vez del varón que tanto esperaba, aquel que llevaría su gloria y su nombre. -

Explicó la reina con fervor, ignorando la pregunta inicial de la doncella. Expresando toda la angustia que había guardado durante ese tiempo. El dolor que la había consumido al haberle fallado a su esposo, el amor de su vida, en darle un verdadero heredero.

Confundida, apesadumbrada, no deseando estar mas en aquella posición. Zelda rompió el abrazó, apartándose bruscamente, sin saber que pensar en aquel momento, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, su padre la amaba, de eso estaba segura.

\- Mientes, papá siempre me amó, el constantemente me lo decía. -

Dolida por las acciones de su hija, pero entendiendo su confusión. Con pesar la fallecida dama, puso su mano en su pecho, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para explicarle a su retoño, la verdad. La preocupación que la había embargado antes de partir de aquel mundo, dejando a su espíritu sin descanso, no hasta poder volver a verla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que no hubiera sufrido como ella había temido.

\- No lo dudo, pues su corazón es tan grande, que estoy segura que con el tiempo lo hizo. Mas eso no significa que no lo que te digo no sea verdad… Por favor escucha me, oye mis palabras, déjame explicarte y entenderás. -

Conmovida por aquella postura y la angustia de la voz de su progenitora, la joven princesa no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que acentir con su cabeza. Temiendo en su interior de escuchar aquella historia, una que realmente no estaba segura de creer o aceptar.

\- Cuando Zander era muy pequeño, su madre, la princesa de la tribu del desierto se quitó la vida. Un hecho que fue encubierto por el consejo y tu mismo padre, pues las circunstancias de su muerte habían sido completamente extrañas e irreales… Más que un suicidio, parecía haber sido sacrificada en algún tipo de ritual, el cual había sido presenciado por un único testigo… su hijo. -

Atónita ante la noticia, Zelda llevó su mano hasta su boca cubriéndola, haciendo un gesto de horror, mientras su rostro palidecía. Justificando por un momento la extraña actitud de su hermano, sus bizarras acciones y su obsesión con ella. Cómo podría culparlo después de haber presenciado un acto de esa manera, el ver a tu propia madre no solo quitarse su vida, sino haciéndolo en forma trágica y horripilante.

\- Aunque nunca se supo con certeza lo que había sucedido, para evitar conflictos con las tribus de arena, se guardo silencio y se manejo como una simple suicidio, ya que Galena, siempre había mostrado una extraña mentalidad, un poco desbalanceada… Yo era una de las doncellas de la corte en aquel tiempo, y tras la muerte de la reina, quedó a mi cargo el cuidado del príncipe. Con el tiempo esto me llevó a conocer mejor al rey, creando entre nosotros una amistad, que lentamente se volvió en un romance, desposándolo dos años después de la tragedia -

Explicó con detalle la fallecida regente, tomando la mano de su hija entre las suyas. Preparándola para sus siguientes vocablos, los que sabía, que serían de mayor impacto. Sintiendo toda la atención de la joven en ella, al hacer aquel gesto, continuo narrando.

\- Notando el cambio que había en su hijo, temiendo que este contuviera la enfermedad de su madre, Daphnes deseaba tener otro heredero, uno al que pudiera pasarle el trono, el que lo secundaría y mantendría en alto su nombre y las tradiciones. Quien protegería los secretos de su linaje.

\- Pero la ley… - interpuso la princesa, interrumpiendo por un momento la historia.

\- Las antiguas leyes solo hablan de un heredero, no hacen mención de que este sea el primogénito. Son los nuevos reglamentos los que favorecen la elección del primer hijo y más si este es varón, por la maldición que carga la línea real… El hecho de que en ella aparezca una mujer que reciba el reino, trayendo con esto tiempos de oscuridad y guerra, las cuales fallecen poco después de dar a luz a su primer vástago. -

Asombrada de oír aquellas palabras, Incrédula Zelda no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, debía ser una mentira. Acaso ese era su destino, el de perecer después de haber cumplido con su obligación a las diosas. No podía serlo, se negaba aceptarlo.

\- ¿Y a caso podrías seguir viviendo en el desconsuelo?, sabiendo que nunca estarías a lado de tu verdadero amor. ¿podrías soportar el dolor de estar atada a un hombre, a un reino, solo por deber? -

Cuestionó aquella voz interna que tanta veces había oído desde pequeña. Haciéndola detener sus pensamientos, al valorar la realidad de los sucesos. Entendiendo por primera vez la realidad sobre la maldición de su familia, el alcance del amor de la diosa blanca por su caballero y el castigo eterno que le había sido impuesto a ambos por su desobediencia. La crueldad de aquella realidad, a diferencia del héroe, el cual estaba atado a la inmortalidad, sus antecesoras, habían sufrido el mismo ensimismamiento, desarrollado el mismo cariño y amor por el guerrero. Uno que era imposible de tener, creando con pesar para ellas una media existencia, obligándolas a tras haber terminando con su mandato y al asegurando una línea sucesora, desaparecieran, con la esperanza de que en su siguiente encuentra todo fuera diferente.

\- Al momento de tu nacimiento, Daphnes lloró cuando te tuvo en brazos, pues él sabía que al ponerte aquel ancestral nombre y la presencia de aquella marca en tu mano, había sellado tu destino. Uno que condenaría para siempre tu vida, llevándolo a terminar en tragedia como había sido con las anteriores reinas. Destruyendo así su mas grande deseo, dejando al reino en las manos de un nuevo tirano. -

Despabilada de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquello, sin saber que responder o sentir en aquel momento, la joven alzó su vista apreciando el dolor y la mortificación en el rostro de su madre, quien expresaba abiertamente cada una de sus emociones.

\- ¡No!, no me importa… Si es un designios de las diosas, o si es una orden divina. Mi vida, es mía y de nadie más… -

Comenzó a manifestar la reencarnación de la divinidad, haciendo a un lado aquellos temores habían empezado a invadirá, recordando con fervor las palabras de aliento que había recibido de una de las diosas creadoras. Tratando de demostrar su determinación en cada vocablo.

Enternecida por las acciones de su hija, sintiendo un gran pesar, la fallecida reina con cariño y dulzura tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mientras que su mirada se volvía aún mas triste y vacía.

\- Zelda, mi pequeña e ingenua Zelda… ¿Y que crees que te hace tan especial como para decir esas palabras?, ¿a caso de verdad, crees que tienes esa fortaleza?. Tu quien no eres mas que la esperanza fallida de tu padre, la razón de su temprana muerte y por la cual el reino se esta viendo en vuelto en una guerra… Quien solo traerá destrucción en un mundo de paz, siendo sola la mensajera, el receptáculo de un alma que no es tuya... Nadie espera nada de ti hija mía, pues tu no importas, nunca has importado, ni importaras, Es la presencia de la Diosa Hylia en ti, la que es deseada… No te confundas. -

Inmutada ante aquellas palabras, sintiendo como un profundo vacío comenzaba a inundar su pecho, la princesa se apartó del afiance se su progenitora. No podía aceptarlo, aquellas crueles palabras no eran verdad. Se decía así misma, mientras apretaba sus puños, dejando que un ola de coraje y frustración la inundara, para detenerse un instante después. Al rememoran con detalle como cada una de las figuras que había conocido en ese tiempo, se habían referido a ella como la diosa blanca, y no por su nombre. Reverenciándola por ser alguien que no era, mirándola con esperanza, pero no por ser ella misma, sino por el poder que llevaba interno, por ser la resurrección de la deidad.

\- No a mí, sino a ella -

Murmuró con desolación la princesa, al recordar al caballero, aumentando el pesar que comenzaba a inundarla, mientras era abrazada lentamente por la difunta reina, quien de alguna manera, trataba de consolar a su hija, la cual parecía que al final había aceptado la verdad de su propia existencia.

\- Tranquila, hija mía… Siempre es doloroso aceptar nuestro destino, lamento tanto haberte dado esta carga tan pesada, sin tan solo hubiera sido menos egoísta, ya que yo sabía desde los primeros meses, que serías una niña - Manifestó con dolor y frialdad la fallecida reina, aumentando más y más el dolor de la doncella.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Fue mi debilidad el que permitir que hayas nacido, sin tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte… Te amo hija, pero el simple hecho de tu existencia solo condena el futuro de este reino. Pronto descubrirás que no eras nada, ni nadie, y que tu valor es efímero. Pues el trágico destino que te acompaña, ya ha comenzado hacer sus estragos, provocando desde la enfermedad de tu hermano, la muerte de tu padre, el renacimiento de aquel terrible mal… Pero sobre todo el terrible daño psicológico y emocional que le acusaras al héroe legendario, pues será por tu culpa que este fallara en su proeza, como había sido profetizado. –

Explicó con desgarradora seguridad la antigua reina, mostrando en su mirada la seriedad y severidad de sus palabras, destruyendo con cada vocablo el corazón de la princesa, lastimándola de una manera tan letal y profunda, robándole de toda esperanza y consiente pensamiento, haciendo que aquel sentimiento de miseria comenzara a consumirla, implorándola a rendirse, a dejar de luchar, para que hacerlo, para que existir, si el mundo no la necesitaba, si solo era una carga, un error.

-No, es cierto… Link jamás, él nunca…- Trató de explicar la doncella, aferrándose a la imagen de su guardián, en especial aquel besó que había tenido, en el cual estaba segura, que el cariño que había sentido no era fingido, sino real.

\- ¿El héroe?, despierta hija. Realmente crees que el se fijaría en ti, ¿qué estaría interesado en alguien como tu?, una mortal… Despierta Zelda, el jamás podrá amarte de esa manera, él solo ve en ti la esencia de su diosa, nunca podrá verte a ti misma, por que no existes. Cómo puede amarte sino eres mas que el recipiente donde esta guardado el alma de verdadero amor. Así como esto que sientes por él, no es mas que eco de las emociones de la divinidad por el caballero, sus sentimientos, no los tuyos… Tu no eres nada. –

\- Basta, por favor detente - suplicó la joven mientras cubría sus oídos tratando de evitar escuchar aquellas palabras, las que siempre había temido, las que habían constantemente perseguido desde el momento en que le habían platicado la razón de su destino, uno que se había negado aceptar al inicio. Al que no deseaba estar atada, al que solo le traería dolor y sufrimiento. El que había la final aceptado confrontar solo por la presencia del guerrero, el héroe legendario, de quien según ella se había enamorado, haciéndola nuevamente cuestionarse, si aquellos que experimentaba eran, siquiera sus verdaderas emociones y no las del alma de la deidad que residía dentro de ella.

* * *

Apremiando el paso de su andar, esquivando con agilidad los múltiples obstáculos de su camino, sintiendo como un terrible presentimiento se apoderaba de él, Link se abría paso en la tundra, siguiendo su eficaz olfato. Haciendo su corazón latir con mayor fuerza, al notar como aquel aroma aumentaba paulatinamente indicando que se acercaba a su objetivo.

\- Vamos, falta poco -

Se comando así mismo obligando a sus patas subir su velocidad al detectar con ansiedad la presencia de la adrenalina en aquel dulce perfume. Apenas y teniendo tiempo de frenar sus movimientos al llegar al estanque donde se encontraba atrapado el cuerpo de la doncella, el cual estaba envuelto por aquellas viscosas enredaderas, consumiendo con sus ventosas y espinas la fuerza vital de esta.

Notando la palidez de su rostro, dejando salir un fuerte gruñido decidido a salvarla, comenzó a morder y rasguñar los tallos de los zarzales, tratando de romperlos sin la necesidad de ingresar a las mortales aguas. Donde sabía que estaban concentrada la energía de los maléficos espíritus que se alimentaban de almas de sus victimas. Notando como a pesar de sus esfuerzos esto eran nulos para lograr su cometido, mientras que poco a poco, la joven comenzaba a debilitarse. Angustiado miró la inerte figura de su protegida, sintiendo como un punzada atravesaba su alma al verla de aquella manera, tan frágil, tan fría, casi sin vida.

\- No voy perderte -

Manifestó guturalmente con sus cuerdas vocales en forma de un tipo de gruñido, mientras que con decisivo arrobo saltó contra el extraño capullo, hundiendo sus filados colmillos en la enredaderas, destrozándolas con agitados movimientos. Usando tanto sus patas como su hocico para romper cada uno de los amarres, intentado ignorar la presencia de aquellas fantasmagóricas manos, que lentamente, se volvían en imágenes solidas que trataban de detenerlo y unirse a ellos.

\- Link, amigo detente - suplicaron las figuras de un grupo de caballeros que vestían similares ropajes a él en su forma humana, quienes rodeándolo trataban pararlo.

Odiando aquellas figuras que representaban a sus caídos amigos, sus primeros aliados, con quienes había luchado en la guerra que todo había iniciado, sus hermanos de batalla, de honor. Pegando sus orejas contras su cabeza, instintivamente huyendo de esas palabras, recordándose que no eran mas que una ilusión creada, continuo con sus acciones dejando salir un par de profundos gruñidos. Ante la falta de cooperación del caballero y el terrible daño que estaba haciendo sobre sus apéndices, las tentaculadas raíces trataron de rodear su cuerpo, mientras, conjuraba otra imagen.

\- ¡Basta, por favor no sigas. ¿Qué a caso no quieres que estemos juntos de nuevo? -

Gritó la primera reencarnación de Hylia a su amado, abrazándolo por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en su pelaje, humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas, sollozando abiertamente, mientras le cuestionaba sus intenciones. Cuantas veces no le había jurado su amor, el cual si era cierto, se detendría. Qué no añoraba volver a estar juntos, poder al final cumplir su deseo, por lo que tanto habían luchado.

Ignorando el pesar que comenzaba a crearse en su interior y mas al sentir aquellas caricias y desesperados gritos, recodándose una y otra vez en un transe, que todo aquella era irreal, era producto del poder de la maldición usando sus recuerdos, tomando la forma de las personas que habían sido importante para él en su contra, para detener sus acciones, para aprisionarlo. Recio a seguir escuchándolas, pegando más sus oreja contra su cabeza, intentado esconderlas y mitigar el sonido que captaban. Erizando y esponjando su pelaje, se sacudió, quitándose de encima algunas de los tentáculos y fantasmagóricos apéndices, mientras continuaba usando sus fauces para destrozar los amarres sobre su protegida.

\- Zelda, tengo que salvarla -

Se rememoraba en caballero, mientras luchaba obstinadamente contra aquellas enredaderas, dejando salir un fuerte gruñido, al sentir como uno de estos apéndices rodeaba su cuello, tratando de pararlo.

\- ¡Link amigo, basta por favor. Solo queremos ayudarte! – clamó la figura de un fornido Goron, quien trataba inutilizarlo con su fuerza.

Apreciando como su cuerpo era separado del hueco que había hecho. Enojado el transformado caballero dejó salir una serie de guturales aullidos, mientras luchaba por retomar sus acciones. Zarandeándose desesperadamente, tratando de afianzarse con sus patas, evitando de cualquier forma o manera de ser removido. Sintiendo como aquella presencia, comenzaba a sepáralo por completo, dominándolo.

\- No, suéltame… ¡Zelda! - Aulló con todas sus fuerzas, mientras continuaba luchando contra el asir que lo sostenía, al tiempo que más y más figuras comenzaban a rodearlo. Siempre repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez, cuestionando sus motivos, suplicándole que parara, qué acaso ya se había olvidado de ellos, de sus promesas.

-¿Qué no ha sido ya suficiente?… - Cuestionó Syrupe, mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos, ignorando la amenazadora pose de sus colmillos y los agresivos sonidos que salían de su garganta. Segura de sus actos, tratando de hacer razonar a su fiel amigo.

Sorprendido por la aparición de la anciana maga, el guerrero sintió un terrible vuelco en su corazón al verla de aquella manera. Destruyendo toda la esperanza que existía dentro de él, una a la que silenciosa e incrédulamente se había aferrado. Corrompiéndolo por un instante haciéndolo frenar sus intentos de zafarse. No pudiendo seguir mirando aquellas pupilas, sacudió su cabeza, gruñendo y soltando un par de mordidas, tratando de alejarla, parando en seco, al tiempo que el rostro del a hechicera cambiaba lentamente hasta transformase en el de su amada diosa. La cual inmutada a su amenazas se acercó hasta este, unido sus labios contra los suyos, retornándolo en su forma humana.

\- Te amo, todos estamos esperándote… por favor, no me dejes -

Desarmado con aquella caricia, robado de la coherencia de cualquier pensamiento, sin poder apartar su mirada, sin saber que pensar o sentir, solo podía recorrer con ella cada una de las facciones de su amada. De la mujer que había sido su razón completa de existencia, por la cual la vivía, su ilusión. La que le había dado sentido a todo su mundo, por la que había enfrentado a la misma muerte. Apesadumbrado, sin saber que hacer en aquel momento, impedido a negar aquel deseo que había en su corazón, el eterno caballero cerró sus ojos, sucumbiendo ante las palabras de su adorada, su eterno amor.

\- Ya has hecho suficiente, has sufrido demasiado… No tienes por que continuar con aquella obligación. -

Despabilado por aquella frase, abriendo rápidamente sus parpados, olvidando el momento en que los había cerrado, incrédulo miró la imagen que estaba frente a él. Frunciendo el seño al preciar realmente aquellos vocablos, unos que jamás habría pronunciado su verdadera diosa. Pues Hylia había sido quien le había inculcado no solo su deseo por proteger el reino, sino a todas las criaturas. Nunca viendo su trabajo como una obligación, sino orgullosa de ser su benefactora, dispuesta a hacer siempre lo posible para mantenerlo seguro.

\- Tu no eres Hylia… - vociferó el paladín con un gruñido. Atacando sin piedad la imagen rompiendo el embrujo donde había sido atrapado, cercenando con sus dientes, los tallos de las enredaderas, liberándose y cayendo contra el espejo de agua.

Determinado, nadó entre la oscura laguna acercándose a la base de aquel espectral árbol que atrapaba su protegida. Sacudiendo su cabeza, haciendo a un lado el cansancio que comenzaba a dominarlo. Sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad, dispuesto a no detenerse y rescatar a doncella que había ocupado un lugar en su corazón. Haciendo acopio de sus reserva de energía tras dejar salir un fuerte aullido, llamando su nombre, arremetió contra el pupa donde están atrapada asegurados de usar sus peso, garras, colmillos y cuerpo, para destruir el afiance de estos.

Sintiendo como toda su energía era mermada con cada uno de sus movimientos, ignorando el daño que pudiera recibir, pensando solamente en joven princesa, en su sonrisa, en su vitalidad, con fervor fue destrozando cada uno de los tallos, hasta tener a pocos centímetros de él, el cuerpo de la doncella. Experimentando como su vista comenzaba a nublarse, y sus articulaciones perdían su fortaleza, en un último acto de fuerza, tomó a la joven del cuello de la túnica hundiendo por completo sus colmillos asegurándose de su asir. Tirando con todo su peso, liberándola, haciéndolos precipitarse hacia la laguna. Sintiendo un dejo de felicidad, al tiempo que su conciencia lo abandonaba.

apreciando como sus pulmones comenzaban a resentir la falta de oxígeno, impulsada por su propio instinto de supervivencia, usando toda la fuerzas de sus brazos, la joven obligo su cuerpo a salir del líquido. Desorientada, buscó en sus alrededores tratando de entender que había sucedido, disipando la niebla y aquellas alucinaciones de su mente. Maldiciéndose al momento de recordar la razón por la cual se había internado en el pantano.

Preocupada, buscó la ausente figura de la noble yegua, apreciando como una extraña criatura comenzaba a hundirse en las turbias aguas. Discerniendo su identidad, sin perder tiempo se acercó hasta ella, llegando hasta su lado pocos segundos después de haberse hundido. Consternada, dispuesta a salvar a su protector, ingresó en la profundidad del agua, buscando, encontrando como a pocos metros bajo ella continuaba sumergiéndose el inerte lobo gris. Angustiada, pero dispuesta ayudarlo, se acercó a este sujetándolo de su pelaje, jalando su piel, mientras trataba de subir a ambos a la superficie.

Tosiendo y sintiendo como el peso del caballero amenazaba con hundirla, comenzó con forzada brazadas el llegar hasta la orilla donde para su sorpresa, estaba esperándola una cansada y sucia Epona, quien relinchaba con angustia, tratando de apresurarla. Sintiendo como sus piernas tocaban el fondo, desequilibrada trató de caminar sobre la barrosa tierra, mientras continuaba jalando al guerrero. Notando la dificultad de la princesa para moverse y el estado de su amo, haciendo a un lado la incomodidad de su pata, rápidamente la potra se acercó a esta tomando con su boca el cuerpo de su propietario, halandolo con fuertes movimiento hasta la seguridad de la húmeda tierra.

\- ¡Link! – gritó la joven, con agitada y exhausta voz, revisando con sus manos el cuerpo de caballero, buscando alguna manera de ayudarlo.

Haciendo que la angustia se multiplicara en su corazón al ver como este no reaccionaba, solo yacía tumbado con el hocico abierto, sin mostrar alguna señal de vida. Horrorizada ante el pensamiento de haberlo perdido, comenzó a sacudirlo, tomando entre sus manos su cabeza, intentado de alguna manera estimularlo. Ayudada por la presencia de la noble yegua, quien con su dientes y frente, movía el cuerpo del guerrero dándole ligeros mordiscos, tratando de levantarlo.

\- No, por favor… despierta -

Acongojada sin saber que hacer, sintiendo como su ojos se humedecía, temiendo lo peor, abrazo el cuerpo del enorme canido contra el suyo uniendo sus mejillas, mientras continuaba llamando su nombre. Suplicando en su mente y corazón a las diosas por un milagro. No deseando darse por vencida pasó su manos por su costillar deteniéndola en el instante que sentía un leve movimiento. Incrédula se apartó ligeramente del caballero llamandolo, buscando alguna reacción en su rostros, deteniéndose al apreciar con cuidado como ligeramente las puntas de su orejas se había sacudido, mientras que pesada y pausadamente abría sus parpados. Permitiendo ver aquellas zarcas pupilas que hacia su corazón estremecer.

Contento, embelecado por la imagen que tenía frente a él, completamente agotado, sin un ápice de energía, sintiendo como su alma se regocijaba y su corazón descansaba al ver el rostro de su protegida, aquella joven doncella de la cual se había prendado. Sin tener el control de sus movimientos guiados solo por la necesidad de tenerla cerca, de mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él, y lo feliz que lo hacía es saber que estaba a salvo. Movió inconscientemente su cola, al tiempo que dejaba salir un fuerte suspiro cargado de un bajo quejido, mientras trataba frotar su mejilla con su hocico.

\- Zelda, mi hermosa princesa - Fue el último coherente pensamiento que cruzó la mente del guerrero al volver a ser consumido por las sombras del sincopé, satisfecho de saber que su doncella, se encontraba bien y había sido salvada.

Acongojada, pero dichosa. Tranquilizada por aquel acto, la aristócrata acunó a su amado entre sus brazos, disfrutando del momento. Sintiendo como el miedo la abandonaba, al saber que su caballero estaba con vida. Felicidad que fue raudamente destrozada al recordar la imagen de su madre, aquel sueño donde había estado captiva. Creando confusas y terribles sensaciones en su alma, haciéndola cuestionarse si había sido real aquella ilusión, o si solo había sido conjurado por el lugar. Llenándola de aprensión al rememorar con detalle las palabras de su progenitora, las cuales aún no sabía discernir si eran ciertas o no.

Pendiente de la actitud y los movimientos de los Hylianos, empática a sus emociones. Epona no puedo evitar dejar salir un largo suspiro de resignación. Estaba contenta por su amo y la doncella, pero aun estaban en grave peligro, mientras estuvieran cerca de aquellas lagunas y la presencia de aquellos espectros. Temiendo por la seguridad de ellos, haciendo acopio de su fortaleza, se acerco a la joven golpeándola suavemente con su frente, llamando su atención, para posteriormente echarse con cuidado.

Despabilada y confundida por un instante por el actuar de la potra, la princesa contemplo sus acciones. Mientras las expresiva e impaciente Silver Bay dejaba salir un fuerte resoplido, resollando, mientras volvía su cabeza, intentado indicarle sus intenciones. Comprendiendo el mensaje, sintiendo como el frío de su húmeda ropa comenzaba a helarla, haciendo su piel erizar y estremecer. Haciéndola frotar con sus manos sus desnuda tez en busca de calor, haciéndola recordar las condición en la que se encontraba su protector.

Segura de su decisión y agradecida por la inteligencia de la yegua, con renovado vigor, Zelda se incorporó, agarrando después con firmeza las patas delanteras del enorme lobo comenzando a jalarlo en dirección de donde estaba la quieta potra, quien pendiente movía sus orejas observandola. Agotada, jadeante dejó la figura del canido cerca de la equina, mientras le daba la vuela rodeando por su cabeza, para tomarla de nuevo desde el otro lado, y con renovada firmeza comenzar a alzarlo sobre el lomo de la Silver Bay.

Incomoda por la posición, resintiendo la necesidad de sacudiese, Epona se comandó a estar lo mas estática posible, ya que no deseaba interrumpir las acciones de la chica, y menos cuando era imperativo que salieran de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Agotada por el esfuerzo, pero complacida de haber logrado su cometido, Zelda miraba con satisfacción la acomodada e inconsciente figura de su guardián, esperando solo que este no se fuera a despertar o molestar por la forma en la que lo había tratado. Intentado ignorar ese ultimo pensamiento y apreciando como una extraña presencia comenzaba a llenar el sitio, rápidamente la joven se monto sobre la yegua. Quien al sentir ambos sobre su espalda, se levantó con un raudo, pero cuidoso movimiento lista para retornar a la seguridad del refugio.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola a todos, para quienes estan enterados sigo con la mudanza de casa, y me cambiaron el modem, siendo este una de las multiples razones, asi como el tener que limpiar a mi compu ya que estaba fallando nuevamente para no haber publicado ayer. Pero bueno espero no les moleste, que solo me haya atrasado hasta ahora.**

Como siempre quiero agardecer a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, han sido de gran ayuda e inspiración, haciendo que me esmere más y más en describir mejor la situacion de nuestros portagonistas. Ahora les he dejado un capitulo medio intenso, ya que incluso a mi me afecto un poco el manejo de sus emociones. Puede que les paresca a muchos que mi Zelda sea muy insegura, solo espero su paciencia y comprensión con ella, ya que poco a poco ira adquiriendo la experiencia y la fortaleza que nececita para el final. Recuerden que quiera o no era una joven que vivio sobre protegida toda su vida y hasta ahora esta teniendo que enfrnetarse y encontrarse así misma, luchando por ser reconocida por ella, no por ser la reencarnacion de la diosa blanca.

Dicho esto, los dejó y espero con ansias verlos la siguiente semana, que lo disfruten.

Bye bye


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE:**

 ** _"_** _ **La esperanza del futuro, solo puede ser resguardada por el conocimiento del pasado …"** _

Sumergido en una extraña sensación de calma y tranquilidad, resguardado por aquel velo de paz que nublaba todos sus sentidos, Link había perdido toda conexión con sus alrededores de manera tan profunda, que incluso de su propia mente y recuerdos eran nulos.

-¡Vaya! Pero que en que terrible predicamento te has metido -

Despabilado por aquella voz, saliendo de la ensoñación que se encontraba, el eterno héroe trató de abrir sus párpados, notando por primera vez el extraño y etéreo estado en el que se encontraba. Al parecer su alma se había separado de su cuerpo, atrapándolo en aquel abismal plano, donde no existía nada más que su propia conciencia.

Un lugar tan solitario, al cual había sido confinado un par de veces. Siendo este el preferido de las deidades para convocarlo o simplemente para imponer su presencia, cuando había cometido algún tipo de desobediencia, aunque a su vez también accedía a este cuando su forma física había recibido suficiente daño como para eliminar su existencia, atrapando su alma inmortal en ese sitio, mientras la magia de la diosa blanca comenzaba hacer parte de su efecto, sanando sus heridas, dejándolo en un tiempo de resguardo hasta su nuevo despertar.

\- ¿Sigues dormido? O es que no deseas mi ayuda -

Confundido al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz, tratando de disipar la bruma que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos, buscando en sus recuerdos, Link luchaba por rememorar e identificar a quien se comunicaba con él.

Ya que en sí , pocas criaturas tenían la habilidad de acceder a ese plano, y menos de poder entablar conversaciones directas, esto solo podían lograrlo seres celestiales como las tres diosas creadoras o alguien de similares habilidades.

\- ¡Me ofende el que no puedas reconocerme! No eres mas que un mísero mal agradecido -

Irritado por la ofensa, pero agradecido por ella, el caballero pudo al final reconocer a la presencia que estaba llamándolo. Una a la que jamás había de olvidar, puesto que en el pasado, se había convertido desde una extraordinaria aliada, así como una terrible enemiga.

\- ¡Hasta que por fin me recuerdas héroe! -

Avergonzado por no haberla identificado al principio, y peor al tener que encontrarse con ella de esta manera, deseando por un momento el tener la habilidad para comunicarse de forma verbal, Link dejó salir un largo suspiro mental, tratando de comunicar por aquel medio su disculpa.

\- Esta bien, te perdonare por esta vez -

Agradecido por su comprensión, deseoso de salir de aquel trance, tratando de obtener más información, con un poco de premura, el caballero intento transmitir todas sus dudas y preocupaciones, pretendiendo expresarlas en aquella extraña forma de comunicación que tenía en ese momento.

\- ¿La princesa? Ella esta esperándote angustiada en el mundo físico… Tras tus intrépidas y arriesgas acciones, la resistencia de tu cuerpo llegó a su límite, trayéndote hasta este plano. Sabes bien, que como lobo, no tienes las mismas capacidades y menos ante influencias mágicas -

Molesto por ser regañado de aquella manera, pero agradecido y tranquilizado al saber que su protegida se encontraba con bien. Ansioso por liberarse y regresar al lado de la doncella. El eterno héroe comenzó a luchar, buscando restablecer su conexión con su cuerpo.

\- A pesar de las consecuencias ¿Realmente piensas hacerlo? -

Irritado por el sarcasmo y la amonestación, haciendo a un lado los terrible efectos que tendrían sus actos, con renovado vigor y firmeza, Link continuo batallando, sintiendo como lentamente aquella neblina se disipaba, al tiempo que un terrible escalofrío recorría su espalda creando un horrible calvario.

\- ¡Eres imposible!, estas más loco que una cabra… No olvides de buscarme en el viejo presidio, necesitamos hablar -

Confundido tras haber escuchado la amenaza en aquellas apalabras, sin poder responder, experimentando como todos sus pensamientos y conciencia eran robados, al tiempo que un aguda y desgarradora sensación lo cubría, haciéndolo soltar un inaudible grito de dolor.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo desmembrando fibra por fibra, nervio por nervio, de una forma lenta y tormentosa.

* * *

 ***** Mientras Tanto** ***

* * *

Zelda preocupada al oír el gemido de su protector, se levantó del pequeño lecho había hecho tras haber regresado al campamento.

Teniendo cuidado de lastimarlo con su tacto, la joven princesa llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza del canido, alejándolas inmediatamente al ver como este apretaba sus parpados y movía erráticamente sus belfos, mostrando un par de veces sus colmillos, hasta abrir ligeramente su hocico, soltando un lastimero y ahogado aullido.

La doncella, incapaz de soportar aquel lastimero y intenso sonido que rompía su corazón y destrozaba su alma. En un acto reflejo por protegerse, sin saber bien la razón, llevó sus manos hasta sus oídos, tratando vanamente de apagar aquel gutural sonido, que causaba terribles estragos en ella.

Con ansiedad, Zelda cerró sus parpados, al tiempo que los terribles recuerdos de la perdida de su padre la inundaban, así como las aberrantes acciones que había intentado su hermano cometer.

Epona, quien había estado atenta a la situación de su amo, inmediatamente levantó su cabeza, incorporándose con un poco de dificultas, aún resintiendo sus heridas. Acercándose hasta donde yacía el cuerpo del lobo. Decidida ayudarlo, comprendiendo ligeramente en su lenguaje lo que estaba pasando, empujó con su hocico el cuello del guerrero, hasta acomodarlo en un posición, mas cómoda, para comenzar con ligeros y leves mordiscos sobre su omóplatos y espalda, jalando con sus dientes el tupido pelaje, al tiempo que emitía suaves y delicados resuellos.

Sorprendida de escuchar que el sonido había desaparecido, la princesa abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con aquella tierna escena, donde la noble Silver Bay continuaba atendiendo el inconsciente paladín.

\- Tranquila, él estará bien -

Zelda, Desconcertada de escuchar aquella extraña y femenina voz, inmediatamente se levantó, tratando de encontrar a la dueña. Hallándose para su completa sorpresa, sola en aquel lugar, contado solo con la compañía de los dos equinos y del héroe.

Empezando a despabilarse, Link abrió lentamente sus parpados, mientras su mente trataba de conjurar lo que había sucedido, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, así como un ligero e intermitente ardor.

Haciendo a un lado las sombras que cubrían su visión, parpadeando fuertemente un par de veces, aclarando su monocromática visión, exhausto el convertido héroe buscó la presencia de su protegida.

Ante la falta de su figura en su campo visual, angustiado, haciendo a un lado todo repercusión, se trató de incorporar, mas al sentir como sus fuerzas lo abandonaba, desesperado dejó salir un callado gemido.

\- Tranquilo, con calma, todo esta bien -

Contento de escuchar aquella melodiosa y tierna voz, Link dejó caer su cuerpo, mientras apreciaba como las delicadas manos de la doncella recorrían su cabeza, desde la punta de su hocico, por sus orejas, hasta su mejilla. Sintiendo como esta lo acomodaba sobre una confortable textura.

Zelda, por fin feliz de ver despierto a su protector, no deseando que este se lastimara, al notar su incapacidad para levantarse, se aceró rápidamente tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse, poniéndola sobre su regazo.

Inmersa por el jubilo que la dominaba, recorría con cuidado, con sus dígitos el rostro del inmortal guerrero, habiendo olvidado por completo la voz que había escuchado hasta aquellos momentos.

\- Zelda, perdóname. Lo siento, no volveré a fallarte – Murmuró el caballero, olvidando por completo la forma en la que se encontraba.

-Shh, tranquilo. Aquí estoy, estas a salvo - Replicó la princesa con devoción y ternura, sin saber como interpretar aquellos gimoteos que producía el guerrero.

Epona, tranquilizada al ver la respuesta y la relación entre su propietario y la princesa, sabiendo que su presencia no era necesitada, regreso hasta su lugar, echándose con sumo cuidado, empujando ligeramente con su cuerpo al joven potro, el cual, solo ignoro las acciones de su compañera.

Eternos y maravillosos minutos pasaron para el guerrero, que disfrutaba de la sensación de la placenteras caricias, que creaban los mimos de su protegida, empezando a dormirse.

-Ya veo, ¿tan fácilmente te has olvidado de mi? -

Link, despabilado al escuchar nuevamente aquella sarcástica voz en su mente, enfadado, se incorporó erizando ligeramente su pelaje, emitiendo un profundo gruñido.

\- Link, ¿estas bien? ¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó preocupada Zelda al notar el repentino cambio sobre su guardián, temiendo por un momento el estar nuevamente en peligro.

\- Si, Link ¿Sucede algo?¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu nueva amada quien soy? – replicó mordazmente aquella voz solo para oídos del guerrero – ya veo, se me olvidaba que no tenias forma de hacerlo… Dime, ¿qué te parecería si yo me presento ante ella? -

\- ¡Basta! Déjate de juegos… Agradezco toda tu ayuda, y cumpliré mi promesa de visitarte, pero – comenzó a decir el caballero, olvidando que no podía expresarse en forma de gruñidos, mas sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al escuchar la estridente y aguda risa que resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? No, más bien… No quieres que las diosas se enteren de tu terrible secreto, que el pequeño cachorrito nuevamente se ha enamorado de una mortal – manifestó con desdén y sarcasmo, burlándose completamente – Me pregunto que tipo de castigo te impondrán ¿Las cadenas?¿La cueva? Tal vez algo nuevo, y a ella ¿qué harán con ella? No pueden permitir que continúe existiendo, pero la necesitan para cumplir su misión… Interesante Dilema-

Link, asustado, angustiado por lo que estaba oyendo, sintiendo como su corazón estaba siendo oprimido por cada una de aquellas palabras. Sin saber como responder, inconscientemente cerró sus ojos, mientras pegaba sus orejas contra su cabeza y metía su cola en una clara señal de sumisión.

Terribles recuerdos se habían apoderado de él, la imagen de la perdida de la primera reencarnación de Hylia, el odio que se había desencadenado entre los mortales, principalmente su propia familia en su contra. El dolor que causaban aquellos grilletes en su piel, al ser confinado, la soledad que lo había destrozado al enterarse de la trágica muerte de la mortal, centurias después.

\- Por favor… te lo imploro – Gimoteo el caballero en forma de lobo.

Zelda no entendía que estaba sucediendo, hace un momento el héroe yací descansando tranquilamente, para después levantarse enfadado y ahora lloraba con desconsuelo, como si hubiera sido castigado o lastimado físicamente. No deseando verlo de aquella manera, haciendo a un lado todas sus dudas y temores, sin pensarlo, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del cánido, en un extraño abrazo.

Como un refrescante bálsamo sobre una abierta herida, el calor de la doncella, lleno de esperanza y tranquilidad al corazón del guerrero, sacándolo de aquel terrible mar de emociones que lo habían dominado.

Agradecido, el transformado héroe, respondió a las acciones de su dama, bajando su cuello, intentado cubrirla con su forma, moviendo ligeramente su rabo.

\- Por ella, solo por ella es que no lo haré… No olvides tu palaba, te estaré esperando -

Sorprendido y complacido de escuchar aquella respuesta, el guerrero, no puedo evitar esbozar una extraña mueca de satisfacción, mientras aumentaba el ritmo del movimiento de su rabo. Sabía que ya no debía preocuparse, no si cumplía con su promesa.

* * *

 ***** En el palacio de Hyrule *****

* * *

Oscuras y sombrías penumbras cubrían cada uno de los rincones del palacio, mientras cripticas y horripilantes criaturas se escondían entre ellas, devorándose unos a otras, llenado el eco de las paredes piedras con sus gruñidos y chillidos.

Impávido ante la situación que pasaba a su alrededores, sin apartar su vista del monumental y majestuoso retrato que se hallaba frente a él, se encontraba la sobria figura del nuevo monarca del reino. Su larga y platinada cabellera resplandecía ante la luz de la luna, mientras que sus frías y duras facciones, marcaban la sobriedad de su alma.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? -

Rompiendo el silencio con aquella temida pregunta, el ejercito de sombras y de extraños seres, miraron a sus comandantes, quienes solo dieron un leve paso atrás de su regente, temiendo a la ira que traería con su respuesta.

\- En el pantano -

Expresó sin miramientos, la oscura figura del demonio que siempre acompañaba al príncipe, dedicándole al resto de los esperpentos una seria y furiosa mirada.

Confundido al escuchar aquella respuesta, con calma Zander apartó su mirada del retrato que había mandado a poner de su fraterna, para posarla sobre su mas fiel sirviente.

\- ¿En la Ciénega? Un lugar muy inusual para esconderse – replicó el regente con seriedad, mientras llevaba una de sus manos, hasta su barbilla, haciendo un ademan de reflexión.

\- Imagino, que pensaron que la maldición del lugar ocultaría su presencia – respondió sin vacilar, el ente de oscuridad.

\- Entiendo, parece que se dirige a la provincia de Lanayru… Algo que no podemos permitir, mis planes no podrán ser completados sin su presencia – manifestó con irritabilidad Zander, mientras volvía a posar su mirada en aquel retrato. – Quiero que se dejen de juegos y la traigan inmediatamente -

\- Como usted ordene mi señor – replicó el ente haciendo una ligera reverencia, avanzando con suaves pasos, al tomar una forma un poco más solida, usando como molde la misma sombra del nuevo rey.

\- ¡Permítame!, ir por ella… El camino hasta al lago no esta lejos del palacio, mis hombres y yo la traeremos de inmediato -

Interrumpió con fuerte voz, uno de los antiguos caballeros reino, llamando la atención con sus acciones, no solo del espectro, sino también del regente.

Intrigado, Zander miró con detenimiento al Hyliano que estaba bajo su servicio, reconociéndolo al instante. Al parecer no todos los soldados del reino eran tan honrosos y dedicados a su difunto padre como él creía, puesto que frente a él, ahora se encontraba aquel hombre que había servido a nombre de la corona, uno al que siempre había tratado su progenitor con desprecio y odio, por su forma tan barbárica de comportamiento en batalla, así como por su violento y lascivo comportamiento.

\- Sir Beck, si mal no recuerdo -

\- A sus ordenes Alteza – respondió inmediatamente el militar, arrodillándose ante su señor, sin mostrar ni un solo ápice de inconformidad o temor.

\- Dígame Sir Beck ¿Por qué debería dejarle en sus manos tan importante misión?¿Como sé que puedo confiar en usted? Cuando el resto de sus compañeros, se sublevaron ante mi coronación – manifestó Zander con seriedad y un poco de curiosidad, apreciando con cuidado la aura oscura que rodeaba aquel hombre.

\- A diferencia de aquellos ineptos Alteza, yo si reconozco a un verdadero Rey… Su padre era un hombre muy blando, que nunca entendió realmente los frutos del poder. Llenado de ilusiones a hombres, que ante una amenaza, no eran mas niñas lloronas, que no merecían servir a un verdadero monarca – respondió con seriedad el caballero, mostrando una ligera mueca de burla en su rostro.

-Y usted sabe esto ¿por? – cuestionó divertido Zander, recordando con gusto, lo que había pasado con aquellos que se habían opuesto a su nuevo mandato.

\- Yo fui quien destajo a cada uno de ellos, siguiendo sus estrictas instrucciones… Mis hombre y yo disfrutamos de clavar en aquellas estacas, cada uno de sus cuerpos, empalándolos, enseñándoles la diferencia de lo que es ser un verdadero soldado –

Un breve silencio prosiguió tras la respuesta del caballero, mientras que el nuevo regente evaluaba con su mirada la presencia de aquel guerrero. El cual parecía no sentir ningún miedo o repulsión por estar rodeado por aquellos espectros, sino al contrario, se veía orgulloso, desafiante.

-Esta bien, permitiré que hagas esta misión – Manifestó de manera tranquila el regente, mientras comenzaba a esbozar una malévola sonrisa en sus labios –Ya que como tus mismo lo has dicho, Yo no soy benevolente como mi padre -

Agradecido y confiando en sus habilidades, el caballero volvió a dar una marcada reverencia antes de levantarse, y con pasos seguros abandono el salón, dejando una leve horda de murmullos.

\- ¿Majestad? – Cuestionó el demoniaco ente al joven regente, confundido por su actuar, ya que nunca había imaginado que fuera a confiara esa misión a otra persona, que no fuera él.

\- De un modo u otro ella, volverá a mi lado… Solo es cuestión de tiempo –

Replicó crípticamente Zander, mientras elevaba lentamente sus manos hasta la base de la barbilla del retrato, tocando con cuidado y devoción el rostro de su amada hermana. La doncella, que no solo había cautivado su corazón, sino también con la que haría realidad sus sueños y ambiciones. Pues habían sido unidos por las diosas desde el momento de su nacimiento, ambos tenían un destino forjado, uno al que ya no podían seguir escapando.

Intrigado, pero no deseando molestar a su señor, el demoniaco ser solo observaba con cuidado al nuevo rey, apreciando con gusto y jubilo, como las semillas de su trabajo comenzaban a dar frutos. Después de tantos años de planeación, esperando la oportunidad, pronto, su señor retornaría.

Se aseguraría de que así sería, en toda su gloria y esplendor, no como un patético fragmento en épocas pasada, sino como el soberano, el ser supremo que ni las mismas diosas pudieron contener.

* * *

 ***** En la aldea secreta de las sombras *****

* * *

Habiendo terminado de disfrutar su cálida bebida, manteniendo sus sentidos abiertos, uno de los centinelas miraba el firmamento, tratando de entender la razón por la cual su matriarca los había puesto en alerta.

Sabiendo que no debía perder tiempo, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, comenzó de nuevo con su rutina, bajando las escalinatas de la muralla de madera, hasta el patio principal, donde detuvo su avance al escuchar en extraño rechinido.

Intrigado por el sonido, con sigilo se acercó hasta la alcantarilla principal, la cual no solo conectaba las tuberías, sino también el pasadizo que llevaba a la aldea de Kakariko. Encontrando para su sorpresa, que no había sido el único en oír aquello, puesto algunos de sus compañeros se habían acercado, preparando sus armas, listos para defenderse.

\- ¡Es la campanilla! ¡Alguien esta bajo tierra! – Anunció una de las guerreras de mayor autoridad, quien con rápidos pasos, se acercó hasta la tapa de metal y comenzó a liberar los sellos de esta, siendo inmediatamente ayudada por otro de sus colegas.

Tras liberarse el último seguro y levantar la oxidada cubierta, un profuso humo negro emergió del orificio, el cual al disiparse lentamente, se vislumbro la figura del maestro de las marionetas, seguido por los habitantes de la aldea que habían escapado.

\- ¿Pero, que demonios?...

\- ¡No te quedes ahí parado como idiota! ¡Ve por la comandante ahora! -

Alertado por el grito de su superiora, saliendo del estupor en el que se había encontrado, el centinela, rápidamente corrió en dirección del cuartel principal, donde sabía que estaría su líder, quien debía estar en compañía de su matriarca.

\- Gracias, gracias – Pronunció el maestro de la marionetas, mientras era auxiliado a salir de aquel foso, sin dejar de cargar el cuerpo de la inconsciente maga.

No deseando ser un estorbo para los Sheikah, con cuidado el hombre se alejó del grupo, sentándose con cuidado de no lastimar a joven que llevaba en brazos. Cuestionándose mentalmente, como es que le explicaría la muerte de su abuela, la que sin duda sería una gran perdida para ella.

Mientras de manera ordenada y eficiente, el grupo de guerreros ayudaba a los habitantes a salir, con pasos apresurados se acercaba la figura de una guerrera.

Atairada de diferente manera que el resto de sus compañeros, usando un traje pegado negro de cuello halter, que hacían un escote pronunciado en forma de diamante en su pecho. Resguardada por una extraña armadura blanca, con destellos dorados, las cual cubría no solo sus ante brazos, espinilleras, y hombros, sino también frente en forma de un extraño corset largo, con forma de abanico, el cual se hallaba adornado por un delgado obi azul de gravados dorados. El cual hacia juego con las piezas que protegían sus brazos, desde los bíceps, tríceps, hasta sus muñecas y manos. Resaltando la larga cabellera rojiza, y penetrantes ojos azules, y la apiñonada tez. Así como las marcas en el rostro, que asemejaban la forma de un felino.

\- ¡Por Din! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! – Cuestiono la recién llegada con asombro y autoridad, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Contento de ver de nuevo a una de sus amigas, el trovador, alzó su voz, llamando la atención de la Sheikah, quien sorprendida de verlo, se acercó rápidamente a su lado, cuestionándole sobre su salud y su integridad.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien Topaz… Nada que una buena comida y un poco de descanso no puedan curar – respondió con humor el hombre, mientras era ayudado nuevamente a incorporase, entregando por primera vez a uno de los guerreros, la inconsciente hechicera.

\- Mas bien, dirás un trago y el calor de una mujer ¿no? – manifestó con sarcasmo y un poco de picardía la comandante – haciendo las bromas a un lado, ¿qué sucedió? ¿qué ha pasado con la aldea? -

Ensombreciendo su mirada, no deseando dar malas noticas, más sabia lo importante que estas eran, el hombre carraspeo, preparando su voz, como si fuera hacer una de sus narraciones.

\- Una invocación de la oscuridad apareció de repente, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, no tuvimos tiempo de defendernos – comenzó a explicar el hombre, mientras detallaba con sus manos y palabras cada uno de los aspectos del ente que los había agredido.

\- Por las diosas, ¿pero eso es imposible?.. La aldea esta resguardada por un circulo mágico, hecho por la misma reencarnación de Hylia, así como protegida por la hechicería de Syrup -

-Ineficaces ante el verdadero poder de esta criatura, que estaba forjado por una magia tan oscura y poderosa…- manifestó con desdén y angustia, mientras buscaba en su mente las palabras correctas para describirlo. – Era como aquellos antiguos espectros, que surcaban en la destrucción -

Alarmada por aquellas palabras, sin saber que responder, la Sheikah solo guardo silencio, sintiendo como una opresión crecía dentro de su interior. Llenado de temor su alma, al contemplar la posibilidad de que aquel ente, estuviera enlazado con los terribles acontecimientos que estaban pasando en el templo de las sombras.

\- Apenas y logramos escapar, pero no sin haber tenido que pagar un alto costo – explicó el narrador, despabilando a la guerrera con sus palabras.

Comprendiendo por primera vez el mensaje, rápidamente, Topaz buscó la presencia de la joven maga, la cual estaba siendo transportada hasta una de las casas donde sería atendida, al igual que los que necesitaban ayuda medica.

\- Su nieta… Eso quiere decir – Sin fuerzas para terminar aquella frase, la guerrera solo guardó silencio, sin poder evitar conjurar en su mente la imagen de la anciana hechicera, quien al final había sacrificado, todo, hasta su vida por protegerlos. –Syrup -

Sabiendo que su amiga necesitaría un minuto para poder reponerse sobre la terrible noticia, pues ella, al igual que la matriarca había sido una de las discípulas de la maga. Encomendadas por las mismas diosas para aprender el arte de digitación e invocación, en caso de que el mal resurgiera.

Y aunque deseaba con todo su corazón darle aquel momento, dejarla poder llevar con calma su luto. El tiempo estaba en su contra, pues necesitaba avisarles del último mensaje que había dejado para el héroe, el cual estaba seguro, que no tardaría en llegar.

\- Necesito ver a la matriarca, es de suma importancia que me reúna con ella… Tengo que hablarle sobre el héroe - Manifestó con seriedad el maestro de las marionetas, deteniendo su paso, mientras buscaba alguna reacción en el sobrio rostro de la guerrera.

Acongojada, sin saber bien como responderle, Topaz llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, revolviendo su cabellera, mientras buscaba como explicar aquella situación sin exponer la severidad, que ellos mismos estaban viviendo en aquel instante.

\- Eso mi amigo, me temo que será casi imposible – Replicó con pesar la Sheikah – Nadie puede tener acceso a la matriarca, no hasta la llegada del héroe -

Confundido por aquellas palabras, no queriendo darse por vencido, el narrador volvió a insistir con fervor su necesidad de ver a líder de todos lo guerreros de la sombras, pero por mas argumentos que daba, estos era rechazados, hasta llegar aquel temible punto, al cual no deseaba acceder.

\- Entiendo, más no puedes detenerme… No cuando la vida de Link, el futuro del reino, todo esta en juego – manifestó con finalidad el hombre, mientras sacaba de entre sus ropajes, el viejo libro y el críptico mensaje que había escrito la antigua maga –El libro de las profecías ha hablado, y Hyrule a sido condenado al igual que su héroe -

Incrédula de aquellas palabras, la militante tomó la misiva, dejando salir una fuerte maldición de sus labios, al leer contenido de esta y la veracidad que había en ella. Pues parecía que todas sus pesadillas y mas terribles miedos se estaban volviendo realidad, Y lo peor era que de forma continua.

\- Que las diosas nos tengan misericordia - Fueron las ultimas palabras que expresó la Sheikah, mientras comenzaba a guiar al titiritero, hasta el lugar donde reposaba su líder, la cual sabía, que no estaría muy contenta de ser interrumpida.

* * *

 ***** En el pantano *****

* * *

Claros y brillantes rayos atravesaban el campamento, despertado por la presencia de aquellos haz de luz sobre su ojo, cansado y adolorido, Link abrió lentamente sus parpados, disipando el sueño de ellos, mientras dejaba salir un largo bostezo.

Agotado, más sintiendo la necesidad de levantarse, con cuidado el transformado caballero se incorporó, tratando de no molestar la figura de su protegida, quien yacía dormida a un costado suyo, sumergida aún en aquel mundo de descanso.

Agradecido por la presencia de su pelaje, el paladín no puedo evitar sentir como su rostro se enrojecía, al apreciar la figura de la doncella, en especial, la forma en la que se había abierto parte del sayo que llevaba, ampliando el escote que este presentaba.

Apartando rápidamente su mirada, Link sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que lo había inundado, obligándose a enfocarse en sus siguientes acciones.

No deseando apartarse de ella, pero sabiendo lo imperativo que era, con cuidado tomó el resto de la manta entre sus dientes, y con ligeros y calculados movimientos, cubrió el cuerpo de la princesa, intentando mantenerla confortable hasta su regreso. Deteniéndose, al notar como en respuesta a sus acciones, la joven se envolvía en ella, susurrando su nombre.

Sin poder contener el mar de emociones que lo dominaban, en especial aquel cariño que lo envolvía, regreso sus pasos, echándose frente a ella, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, restregándola ligeramente hasta bajar su hocico, a su mejilla, la cual beso de manera lenta y pausada.

\- Te amo… Y voy a protegerte, lo juró –

Decepcionado de no poder haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en la forma que deseaba, pero contento de haberlas admitido. Recordándose su deber y la importancia de este, con cuidado Link se incorporó, caminado lentamente hasta la orilla de la Ciénega, clavando su mirada en la profundidad de esta, retando silenciosamente aquellos espíritus que vivían en ella.

Epona, que había estado atenta a los movimientos de su amo, trató de levantarse, mas fue detenida al sentir su seria mirada sobre ella. Sin poder negarse al comando de su dueño, la noble Silver Bay se abstuvo de cualquier movimiento, mirando con firmeza y determinación, mientras la figura del lobo desaparecía entre los altos pastos.

Sakí, quien había estado quieto, confundido dejó salir un suave resuello, mientras observaba atento a su compañera, para luego posar su mirada sobre su ama. Sin llegar a entender la razón por la cual aquel depredador se había alejado de esa manera, cuestionándose seriamente, si todos habían perdido la cordura menos él.

Sintiendo el cambio de la temperatura en el ambiente, resintiendo la falta de fuente de calor que la había protegido mientras descansaba, con cuidado Zelda abrió lentamente sus ojos, buscando con sus sentidos la presencia del caballero.

Angustiada ante su falta, se levantó de manera inmediata, llamando la atención de los equinos, quienes solo la observan, con sus orejas erguidas y al frente.

Temiendo que algo malo, le hubiera sucedido, sin perder tiempo, se acercó a la orilla del pantano, mas sus acciones fueron detenidas, al apreciar como entre la espesa bruma aparecía la figura del transformado héroe.

\- Link -

Sintiendo un alivió al verlo ileso, Agradecida a las Diosas, Zelda corrió hasta donde estaba el paladín, rodeándolo con sus brazos su cuello, hundiendo su rostros en su pelaje.

Link, sorprendido y confundido por las acciones de su protegida, sin saber como responder, pero deseando reconfortarla, bajó su cabeza acunándola aún mas contra su cuerpo, mientras dejaba salir un suave gemido.

\- Estaba tan preocupada, por un memento creí… había comenzando a decir la princesa, deteniendo su frase al separarse de la figura del canido, notando por primera vez lo que este sostenía entre sus fauces.

Abochornado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte de la doncella, el caballero, pegó sus orejas contra su cabeza, mientras movió ligeramente la punta de su rabo. Tratando de alguna manera de apaciguarla, así como de huir de la intensidad de aquellas pupilas, que alteraban por completo el ritmo de su corazón.

Incrédula, Zelda no podía apartar su mirada del lobo, el cual con cuidado cargaba en su boca, no solo el arco que había perdido en el pantano, sino también conejo.

Notando la nerviosa mirada que le estaba dedicando el guerrero, sin poder evitarlo, la joven no puedo evitar esbozar lentamente una sonrisa, la cual poco a poco se fue transformando en una abierta risa. Mostrando no solo su alegría, sino también dejando salir todo aquella ansiedad que la había estado consumiendo.

Mas para sorpresa y preocupación del héroe, quien había estado disfrutando de aquel maravilloso sonido, al notar como este era cortado repentinamente, al tiempo que cristalinas gotas se materializaban en sus opalinas pupilas. No pudiendo soportar aquella presencia, soltó el arco y su presa para acercarse hasta el rostro de la doncella, donde con cuidado, restregó su mejilla con contra la suya, tratando de confórtala, mientras dejaba salir un gutural y calmado gemido.

Agradecida y respondiendo ante las acciones de su guardián, Zelda tomó entre sus manos las mejillas del canino, deteniéndolo y apartándolo, permitiéndolo observarlo con calma, apreciando como aún aquella forma, podía identificar perfectamente el rostro del guerrero.

Link, enternecido por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, no deseando volver la tristeza en aquellos iris, sin pensarlo, deseando animar a la mujer que amaba, en rápido movimiento sacó su lengua, recorriendo con ella su rostro, como si fuera un can cualquiera.

Sorprendida, Zelda empujó al lobo, tratando de alejarlo, mientras giraba su rostro. Mas sus acciones aprecian no tener efecto, ya que el pesado y ágil depredador, continuo con su asalto, tratando de recorrer el rostro de la joven con su lengua, creando una extraña batalla entre ellos, la cual fue detenida al momento en que la aristócrata, le había lanzado para detenerlo, un pedazo de lodo.

Indignado y confundido, Link trató de limpiar con su pata su frente y ojos, mientras le dedicaba una oscura y seria mirada a su protegida. La cual no paraba de reír, mientras se intentaba disculpar por sus acciones, aunque en realidad, no se arrepentía de ellas.

\- Lo siento – Trató de decir nuevamente la princesa, mas nuevamente su explicación fue frenada, al momento en que su protector se acercó hasta ella, dejando caer suavemente su cabeza contra su hombro, mientras dejaba salir un fuerte suspiro.

Azorada por un momento, Zelda tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del guerrero, hundiéndose en su calor y pelaje. Esperando, deseando que sus acciones pudieran comunicar aquello que su corazón tanto anhelaba, dejando que aquel tranquilo silencio que había entre ellos, terminara de unirlos.

Sin saber que ambos estaban siendo vigilados celosamente, no solo por las mismas diosas, sino también por una figura, la cual podría volverse desde su mas grande aliada, como su peor enemiga.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso de este capitulo, pero por fin aquí esta.**

 **Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado con esta historia, no solo por sus consejos, sino tambien por sus palabras de aliento. Ya que cada uno de sus comentarios, es bien recibido y valorado.**

 **Regresando con nuestra historia, es hora de enfocarnos un poco más en los misterios de esta, apreciendo al fin, uno de los personajes que mas deseaba presentar, el cual me imagino que ya muchos de ustedes han adivinado.**

 **Así como haciendo una breve introducción a la tribu de los Sheikah, los cuales hasta ahora en mi historia, como podran ver no estan extintos. Encontrando entre ellos a Topaz, quien es de mi propia creación, y que aparecera en este fic, para ayudarme a darle un poco de misterio.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, que espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, así como no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, nos vemos la prxima semana.**

 **Bye bye**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA:**

 ** _"_** _ **No existe carga que doblegue más un alma, que la culpa…"** _

Moviendo levemente sus orejas, ante el sonido de los animales y del ambiente, esponjando inconscientemente su pelaje, sin apartar su mirada del camino, el transformado caballero guiaba a la princesa y sus cabalgaduras por el tenebroso terreno que conducía al lago.

Epona, a pesar del cansancio y la molestia de sus heridas, seguía con paso firme la figura de su amo, mientras hacia acopio de todo su valor al percibir las agresivas presencias que habitaban en aquel lugar.

Distraída, Zelda sumergida en sus pensamientos había enfocado sus pupilas sobre sus manos, no podía olvidar las palabras que había escuchado, de las cuales no sabía discernir que tan ciertas eran, si es que no habían sido solo fabricadas para lastimarla, se sentía tan confundida en aquel momento, puesto que una parte de ella no deseaba creer en los relatos, mas sabía la verdad que había en ellos, ya que ella misma había escuchado la historia de su hermano, en especial sobre la misteriosa muerte de la primera reina, ya que en más de una ocasión, no solo le había preguntado a su padre por ella, sino también es su cuidadora Impa.

Ante el recuerdo de la amable, pero estricta Sheika, sin poder evitarlo apretó sus manos jalando ligeramente las bridas, bajando el paso del potro.

Entristecida y preocupada, la princesa se cuestionó nuevamente sobre el estado de su antigua tutora, llenado su mente con mil y un preguntas sin respuesta, alimentando con cada una de ellas su ansiedad, mientras que su imaginación producía desde absurdas conclusiones, hasta las más angustiantes y terroríficas.

\- Impa, jamás se doblegaría ante mi hermano – se murmuró así misma, tratando de darse confianza.

Link, quien había escuchado la voz de la doncella, volteó su cabeza buscando su mirada, debido a que no había podido entender la palabras que había pronunciado.

Al notar su distraída mirada y su cerrada postura, deseo por un momento acercarse a ella y consolarla, más la preocupación que lo gobernaba en aquel instante, lo hizo desistir de aquellos actos, ya que no era ni el lugar, ni el tiempo adecuado, además de que tenía una importante misión, una que no podía fallar o faltar.

Una que su amada diosa la había conferido, era su deber el mantener la paz en reino, el protegerlo contra la oscuridad y sus esbirros, el procurar por su beneficio y desarrollo como ella siempre lo habría hecho, como deseaba.

Una terrible punzada atravesó su pecho, al rememorar aquel momento en que le había prometido cuidar de su sueño. Una promesa que con el tiempo se había convertido en un deber, luego en una obligación, y ahora parecía no ser más que un castigo. Ya que deseara admitirlo o no, estaba cansado, estaba harto de estar viviendo siempre una y otra y otra vez la misma situación, atrapado en aquel ciclo sin fin, sin esperanza, sin oportunidad, solo siguiendo ordenes sin propósito, ya que la oscuridad no podía ser derrotada, solo confinada.

Angustiado y deprimido, bajando la velocidad de sus pasos, el transformado guerrero volvió su mirada, observando solo por unos momentos a la figura de su protegida. Apreciando con detalle las diferencias de la joven en comparación de la blanca Diosa, aumentando el peso de aquel vació que crecía dentro de su alma.

-Zelda -

Su nombre llenaba su alma de felicidad y tristeza, provocando contrariados sentimientos que lo atormentaban, siendo este el apelativo por el cual eran llamadas siempre las reencarnaciones de su diosa, con el cual podría reconocerlas a pesar el tiempo, uno tan simple, pero elegante y fuerte, uno que lo ataba eternamente a ella, pues él era el héroe elegido, el caballero que lucharía a su lado, que la protegería, su escudo y espada, su protector en la batalla contra la oscuridad, siendo al final solo eso, un arma más, un elemento más, nunca siendo el mismo, nunca siendo Link, solo el héroe.

Sin poder controlar la rabia y la furia que comenzaban a invadirlo, dejó salir un fuerte gruñido, el cual llamó la atención de sus acompañantes.

Zelda, alertada por el gutural sonido, inmediatamente posó su mirada en sobre su protector, quien parecía estar listo para la batalla. Temiendo a la presencia de algún enemigo, llevó su mano hasta su espalda, buscando el arco que estaba guardado en el carcaj.

Link, abochornado al darse cuenta de lo que había logrado con sus acciones, rápidamente cambio su postura, agitando su cabeza y cuerpo como si pudiera con aquellas acciones deshacerse de los sentimientos que lo atormentaban.

No deseando prolongar su vergüenza, continuo con su avance, tratando de enfocarse en sus alrededores, ya que pronto llegarían al lago donde se encontraba Lanayru, quien esperaba pudiera responder todas las dudas que tenía.

Confundida por la acciones de su protector, la princesa solo guardó silencio, deteniendo sus movimientos, mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior, callando la pregunta que deseaba hacer.

Sin saber como interpretar aquel silencio, resentida por la forma en la que se había comportado el caballero, volvió a tomar las riendas en ambas manos, urgiendo ligeramente al garañón a continuar.

Si había algo que siempre había odiado, es que las personas la ignoraran, mas bien que le ocultaran información, ya que lo que ella más deseaba era poder ser de ayuda para quienes amaba, ser alguien con la que pudieran contar o refugiarse, no lo contrario.

Una maldición que parecía que nunca terminaría, puesto desde pequeña su padre siempre se había esmerado en cuidarla, lo cual implicaba el protegerla de toda información o situación que pudiera afectarle, como si fuera una simple y delicada figura de cristal, que con el más mínimo roce sería destruida. Una actitud que no había entendido y comprendido hasta la llegada de Impa, quien se había dedicado a realmente atender de ella, no solo cómo su protectora, sino también en enseñarle lo agresivas que podían ser las palabras y lo importante que eran las apariencias en el mundo de la corte y la realeza.

"No importa que seas una princesa, sino sabes comportarte como una"

Una de las tantas lecciones que le había instruido, recordándole que el estilo de vida que llevaba al igual que todos tenía un costo, siendo el de este, su individualidad. Ya que como la princesa reino, ella representaba lo que toda joven deseaba aspirar, el sueño que tanto anhelaban, lo mejor de lo mejor. Debía representar la educación, la belleza, la gracia, nobleza, inteligencia, amabilidad, en general, todos los atributos que giraban alrededor de la palabra, así como no debía mostrar ninguna debilidad, puesto esto no solo afectaría su imagen, sino también la de su padre, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la del reino.

Perdiéndose con el tiempo a ella misma, y volviéndose simplemente la princesa, la hija del rey, la hermana del príncipe Zander, el futuro regente del reino. La doncella a la que casarían por el benefició de Hyrule, ya sea para asegurar un buen tratado comercial, expender el ejercicito o simplemente para resguardar la paz entre dos monarquías.

Siendo ella solo una implemento, una marioneta, una muñeca, que debía comportarse como le pedían, como esperaban de ella. Haciéndola cuestionarse cuanto realmente había cambiado todo esto, qué a caso no era lo mismo, solo que ahora tenía otro título, un nuevo nombre, ya que en estos momentos era conocida como la reencarnación de la deidad blanca, la diosa que se había sacrificado no solo para proteger al mundo, sino también al guerrero que era su más grande amor. Hylia, quien con valentía había afrontado a la oscuridad, con devoción había protegido a todas las criaturas del reino, pasándole a hora a ella esta misión, esta responsabilidad, haciéndola Cargar en sus hombros no solo la obligación de ser la princesa, sino también la divinidad que todos adoraban y seguían.

"Siempre serás especial, las diosas así lo han marcado"

Sintiendo un profundo pesar, al recordar las palabras de su padre, Zelda no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos hasta su pecho, ya que por fin entendía a lo que estas se referían. Aumentando así la tristeza que la embargaba, puesto todo lo que estaba viviendo, no era por sus acciones, o por elección propia, sino había sido destinado, predicho por las deidades, quienes había marcado cada uno de sus pasos, el que un día conocería al héroe legendario y se uniría a su causa, para que juntos derrocaran al mal que retornaba, continuando un cicló sin fin.

Un destino que la llenaba de dolor e inseguridad, temiendo que realmente lo que sentía por el héroe, no fueran sus verdaderos sentimientos, y que estos realmente sean solo el vestigio de las emociones de la deidad blanca, o peor, de las anteriores princesas, que como ella habían tenido que viajar con el caballero, afrontando los peligros que aparecían entre ellos hasta cumplir con su misión. ¿Qué la hacía diferente a todas ellas? A caso podía atreverse a pensar, que realmente era única y especial como siempre se había creído o en verdad solamente era una más, otra simple marioneta designada a cumplir con su deber.

No deseando seguir indagando en aquellos pensamientos, recordando inmediatamente el beso que había compartido con el guerrero y la actitud de este hacía ella, tomando una nueva resolución, apretó con mas firmeza las riendas, decidida a marcar la diferencia, a demostrar quien era ella, no se seguiría escondiendo de los demás, confrontaría sus propios miedos y dudas, demostraría que ella era distinta, única e independiente.

Reconociendo el lugar en que se encontraba, Link detuvo su avance apreciando el terrible cambio que había sufrido el lago ante la presencia de la oscuridad. La cristalina y pura agua, ahora se encontraba en un color verde sombrío, en su superficie, se podía apreciar la suciedad y el cuerpo inerte de la apacible fauna que normalmente habitaba en el, al tiempo que la vegetación a su alrededor se había perdido por completo, quedando solas las vacías ramas de los múltiples arboles que vestían el follaje, como la seca y cuartada tierra sin vida.

Espantado y molesto, Link no puedo evitar dejar salir un gruñido mientras arrugaba sus labios, mostrando sus dientes. Odiando por completo los estragos que había causado su enemigo sobre aquel maravilloso lugar, el cual siempre había sido uno de los favoritos de Hylia, por ello es que había procurado que fuera bautizado con su nombre, puesto representaba todo lo que la blanca deidad más amaba.

Sorprendida, Zelda no podía apartar su vista de aquella escena, el maravilloso lugar, casi mágico que había visitado de pequeña una vez con su padre, se había vuelto completamente lúgubre y abandonado, inerte y marchito.

Tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con crearse, la doncella apretó sus dientes, mientras se recordaba que debía ser valiente, que no podía continuar con aquella actitud, no debía comportarse con tanta fragilidad, si realmente es que quería hacer la diferencia.

Sabiendo que no podían perder tiempo y temiendo el estado en el que se podría encontrar el espíritu de la luz, Link comenzó a correr en dirección de donde se hallaba la escondida fuente, esperando que no hubiera sido tarde su llegada, suplicando a las diosas por su misericordia.

Epona, al ver el arranque de su amo, inmediatamente lo siguió, haciendo que el joven potro, temeroso de quedarse solo, imitara sus pasos, acompañándola en todo momento.

Agitado, sin esperar a su protegida, dominado por la preocupación, el transformado guerrero se interno en una larga cueva que yacía escondida cerca de una de las rocas que marcan el perímetro de una de las secas cascadas del lago.

Zelda, no deseando apartarse del héroe, rápidamente desmonto, dejando ambos caballos parados afuera del lugar, los cuales relincharon en forma ansiosa por ver a sus propietarios internarse en la oscuridad de aquella entrada.

Temiendo resbalarse por la humedad de las rocas, la princesa descendía recargándose contra una de las padres, cuidado cada paso al no poder ver bien su camino, esperando a que su vista se acostumbrara a la penumbra, mientras descendía hasta llegar al centro del lugar.

Donde para su admiración y sorpresa, iluminado por la presencia de luminiscentes gusanos, se podía apreciar una pequeña y clara laguna, la cual parecía rodeada por varias y pequeñas posas que forman escalones, las cuales estaban completamente secas.

\- Lanayru -

Ante el claro y angustiado llamado del caballero, la clara fosa comenzó a crear un dorado brillo.

\- He aquí el poderoso héroe, tarde como siempre - Respondió el guardián de la fontana con grave y autoritaria voz.

Link, quien había estado preocupado por la seguridad de este, dejó salir un fuerte suspiro agradecido de que este se encontrara con bien, ya que a pesar de Lanayru no era en si un aliado suyo, puesto su relación se había facturado tras la muerte de Hylia y su actuar con la primera reencarnación de la diosa, creando entre ellos un extraño resentimiento.

\- He venido en cuanto me fue posible, lamento mi atraso – replicó el caballero, con el mayor cuidado, haciendo incluso una pequeña reverencia, pues sabía lo orgulloso que era la deidad de la fuente y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era empezar una discusión.

Un corto, pero profundo silencio cubrió el lugar, hasta que nuevamente volvió a escucharse la voz del guardián de la fuente, la cual había cambiado de tono, volviéndose amable y cordial al tiempo que invitaba a la princesa a salir de su escondite.

Abochornada, sin poder negarse aquella petición, Zelda avanzó hasta quedar a un lado del transformado guerrero, cuestionándose en silencio lo que había oído, pues estaba segura que hace unos momentos, el héroe había hablado de forma natural, no en aquel lenguaje animal.

\- Muy perspicaz, alteza… Es gracias a mi poder que este ínfimo puede comunicarse de manera propia, ya que la maldición que ha caído sobre él, solo yo puedo levantarla. -

Molesto por aquellas palabras, Link dejó salir un profundo gruñido de su garganta, pues odiaba ser tratado de aquella manera, en especial enfrente de su protegida.

-En ese caso, por favor Lanayru, regresa a Link a su forma original, te los suplico – expresó la princesa, intercediendo en la conversación, sintiéndose mortificada por la situación que estaba frente a ella, ya solo podía sentir la hostilidad que había entre ellos.

-Por más que deseara complacerte, princesa… No puedo hacerlo - Replicó el espíritu con voz penosa y cansada, mostrando su aflicción y debilidad en aquel momento.

Zelda, consternada por de escuchar aquellas palabras, dio un paso al frente acercándose peligrosamente al borde la profunda fontana, ya que no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era imposible, es qué a caso Link nunca recuperaría su forma, se quedaría atrapado por siempre en esa apariencia, no había algo que pudiera hacer.

\- Por favor Lanayru, te lo imploro ayúdanos… - Suplicó con angustiada, mientras lleva sus manos hasta su pecho, pues no quería creer lo que había escuchado.

Afligido y conmovido por las palabras y la emociones que emanaban de la doncella, Link se acercó hasta ella, apartándola con cuidado del borde, para lentamente restregar su cabeza contra su cuerpo, logrando llamar la atención de su protegida.

\- Tranquila, Hyliano o lobo, no importa cual sea mi apariencia, siempre que pueda estar a tu lado –

Sorprendida de escuchar aquellas palabras y la confesión que había en ellas, sin poder detener sus acciones, necesitando el confort que solo el guerrero podría brindarle, la joven doncella se arrodillo frente al guerrero, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Link, yo… -

-Existe un manera de hacerlo – intercedió el espíritu de la fontana interrumpiendo no solo las palabras de la princesa, sino también aquella escena.

Suspicaz y molesto, Link posó su mirada en el dorado resplandor del agua, mientras se cuestionaba en silencio los verdaderos motivos del cuidador de la fuente. Mas antes de que pudiera expresarlos de manera verbal, su protegida emocionada, se había adelantado a preguntar la manera de ayudarlo, sin sospecha alguna.

Complacido de volver a tener la atención de la reencarnación de Hylia sobre él, Lanayru se preparó para dar su respuesta, ya que sabía de antemano la reacción que tendría el caballero ante ella, en especial después de vislumbrar aquel lazo que los unía, uno que repudiaba y no soportaba que existiera, pues había sido el causante de toda la tragedia de la divinidad blanca.

\- Alteza, yo no puedo ayudarlo, pero en cambio usted puedes hacerlo – manifestó con calma y tranquilidad el ente de la fontana

\- ¡¿Yo?! Cuestionó sorprendida y confundida la princesa.

\- Así es, a pesar de que mis habilidades están estrechamente relacionados con una de las diosas creadoras, debido a al daño que he sufrido por el poder del oscuro, el resguardó que hacía sobre el único fragmento de sombras del crepúsculo se ha debilitado, dispersando su energía y creando la maldición que ahora atormenta al héroe y esta región -

Link, quien había estado atento a las palabras del guardián, comprendió en aquel momento la situación que lo estaba afectando, no solo a él, sino también a los habitantes y al mimo Lanayru, que parecía estar tan agotado, que ni siquiera podía tomar su forma física, cuando el orgulloso espíritu siempre buscaba mostrar su imponente apariencia.

\- Si ese es el caso, solo tendré que restaurar de nuevo tu fuente de luz y así podrás sellarla de nuevo – expresó el caballero, interrumpiendo la conversación, dispuesto a confrontar aquella tarea, lo antes posible.

\- No será tan sencillo esta vez héroe, puesto que las condiciones han cambiado desde la última vez que conversamos – respondió completamente irritado el espíritu de luz.

-No importa el riesgo, estoy listo para… Comenzó a decir el caballero mas sus palabras fueron calladas repentinamente por la fuerte e imperativa voz del guardián de la fuente, que no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando al supuesto héroe.

-Está no es una misión para ti guerrero – Gritó Lanayru con furia – Solo aquel poseedor del verdadero poder de la luz, es quien puede hacerlo -

Link, sorprendido de aquellas palabras volvió abrir su boca, pero parecía que sus cuerdas vocales no funcionaban, así que angustiado y molestó volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Zelda, quien había permanecido en silencio escuchando la conversación, habiendo comprendido las palabras del protector de la fontana, sintió como dentro de ella crecía un terrible hueco lleno de incertidumbre. ¿A caso estaba lista para hacer aquella afronta?

Temerosa y reservada, la doncella se cuestionaba internamente que hacer en aquel momento, ya que sentía miedo ante la responsabilidad que se le estaba imponiendo, dudaba de que tuviera la capacidad suficiente para poder lograr aquella misión, mas lo que más le asustaba, era fracasar y no poder ayudar al caballero. Dejar a Link atrapado para siempre en aquella forma, el demostrar que realmente no era más que una inútil que nececcitaba de la constante protección del héroe, siendo una simple carga, que no estaba a la altura de las exceptivas.

Link, preocupado posó su vista sobre su protegida, notando la palidez de su rostro, así como el ligero temblor de sus manos; creando dentro de él un extraño sentimiento de ira y protección.

\- ¡Eso no me importa, yo soy, y siempre seré su escudo y espada!- expresó con firmeza el guerrero al espíritu de la luz, mostrando toda su convicción y devoción .

Despabilada al escuchar aquellas palabras, Zelda inmediatamente miró a Link, quien a pesar de su transformación, seguía mostrando la misma seguridad y fiereza por defenderla.

\- Solo aquellos que están conectados por la poder de la Luz, quienes son bendecida de velo de plata, podrán pasar… Nadie más - Manifestó triunfante Lanayru, callando por completo al guerrero, sabiendo que su amenaza no había pasado desapercibida.

Enojado ante la actitud del guardián, dispuesto a todo, el transformado héroe dejó salir un fuerte gruñido, mientras esponjaba su pelaje y mostraba su dientes.

\- Lo haré -

Sorprendidos y atónitos ante las palabras de la princesa, tanto el caballero como el protector de la fontana guardaron silencio al escucharlas, pues no podía creer lo que habían oído.

\- Así como todas las leyendas e historias siempre narran sobre el héroe que valientemente afronta cada prueba impuesta por las diosas para poder salvar al reino, como la reencarnación de la diosa, debo hacer lo mismo, ya que mi destino esta unido al suyo, donde juntos enfrentaremos aquel el mal por el bien de todos. – Expresó con seriedad la princesa, mientras apretaba sus manos, tratando de ocultar los leves estertores que la cubrían, mientras se recordaba la razón real por la cual estaba dispuesta hacer esto, el convertirse en alguien digna del guerrero, demostrar que ella era diferente a sus predecesoras, a la misma divinidad blanca.

Maravillado por la elocuencia de aquellas palabras, Link no podía apartar sus pupilas de la doncella, notando que a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía, y como su cuerpo aun temblaba, ella estaba dispuesta arriesgarse, a encarar aquel temor por convicción propia, no por haberle sido impuesto, sino porque en verdad era su deseo.

\- Muy bien, que así sea – replicó derrotado Lanayru, sabiendo que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a la joven, quien había tomado una decisión que podía costarle su vida, mientras cerca de una de las paredes laterales de piedra, se abría un portal.

Zelda, nerviosa, notando la profundidad de las escalinatas que habían tras la entrada, sintiendo como el latido de su corazón aumentaba en su pecho, al tiempo que sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla, luchando contra el instinto de excedo que crecía en su interior, dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

\- En el fondo se encuentra aquello que debe ser sellado, pero cuidado del ente de la oscuridad que ha estado despojándome de mi fuerzas – explicó son seriedad el protector de la fuente.

\- Zelda, espera –

Musitó Link, deteniendo el avance de la princesa, quien estaba dispuesta en aquel momento de irse sin mirar atrás, determinada a confrontar su misión.

\- Link, cree en mí -

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció la reencarnación de la diosa antes de entrar por aquel portal desapareciendo entre las sombras, dejando un fuerte vació en el perpetuo caballero, quien solo podía ver con aprensión, como la mujer que amaba se internaba en aquel lugar de terribles peligros.

* * *

Eternos y largos minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras el devastado héroe solo podía contemplar el portal por donde había desaparecido su princesa, recriminándose por no haberla acompañado, por estar ahí sentando como un estúpido can, esperando su regreso.

\- La forma en la que te encuentras, te ha afectado más de lo esperado -

Sacado de sus pensamientos al oír aquellas las palabras, molesto, guiado por su coraje, Link confrontó al guardián de la fuente, encontrado para su sorpresa, que este había dejado de ser solo un resplandor, tomando la ligera forma de un astro luminoso.

\- Si algo llega sucederle, no solo te hare responsable, sino también me encargaré de hacer tu vida una miseria – Gruño el paladín, mostrando la letalidad y veracidad de su promesa.

\- Te has vuelto visceral como un animal, perdiendo la capacidad de controlar tus propias emociones, olvidando todo raciocinio, convirtiéndote en una bruta fiera – replicó con superioridad el espíritu de la luz, sin poder evitar enseñar su desaprobación.

\- ¿A caso deseas volver ver lo feroz e incivilizado que puedo ser? No creí que tu memoria fuera tan mala, como para haber olvidado lo que logran tus insolentes palabras – contestó el caballero, dispuesto arremeter físicamente contra el guardián de la fontana.

\- No le he olvidado, así como jamás podre dejar de acordarme del terrible dolor que sufrió Hylia por vuestra causa, así como daño que provocaste a su primera reencarnación al unir su vida con la tuya… Una hermosa joven llena de vida y esperanza, destruida al final por la cadenas que te atrapan, y el peso de tu responsabilidad… Ignorando su esencia pura, perdiéndola, lastimándola, al convertirse en algo que ya no era, y que nunca podría volver a ser – Manifestó con seriedad y desaprobación Lanayru, mientras recordaba con dolor, aquel acontecimiento.

\- No metas el pasado en esto, Yo la amaba -

-¡¿Amar?! Si de verdad lo hubieras hecho, te habría alejado cuando se te advirtió, la habrías dejado ir… El amor no es un sentimiento que pueda ser apresado y contenido, debe se libre para permanecer puro… Amar, no significa cambiar alguien, o pedirle que sea algo que nunca volverá ser, eso es encadenar un alma, y como toda criatura que vive libre al ser enjaulada, se debilita y muere -

Link pasmado al escuchar el arrebato del siempre tranquilo ser de luz, no puedo evitar guardar silencio, al tiempo que la culpa crecía dentro de su interior, ya que entendía por completo lo que este trataba decirle. Una lección que le había tomado tiempo en aprender y comprender, una que todavía le lastimaba, pues había sido por su imprudencia, su impulsividad que Zelly había sufrido.

\- Yo… lo siento… nunca quise que eso pasara -

Murmuró el guerrero mientras tomaba una posé mas sumisa, y se sentaba nuevamente, mientras bajaba su cabeza, tratando de ocultar su rostro, y su vergüenza.

\- Disculparte no la regresa, ni mitigara el daño que fue creado, Ambas se han perdido para siempre, y la responsabilidad de aquellos sucesos siempre estará contigo, unido al peso del titulo que cargas, puesto que eres quien eres, para continuar con el legado que se ha marcado, no más. -

Anuncio Lanayru sin ápice de remordimiento, sintiendo un poco de felicidad al ver la abatida figura del paladín, del héroe elegido por defender los ideales de la diosa blanca, para proteger el mundo de aquel terrible enemigo, el cual había sido el causante de aquella perdida de la que jamás podría recuperarse.

\- Yo la amaba, Hylia… Ella todo para mí… No sabes cuantas veces he repasado aquel momento en mi mente, recriminándome, deseando que todo hubiera sido al revés… cree me que si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría… Ella era una diosa y yo… un simple mortal -

Declaró Link con seriedad y arrepentimiento, buscando expresar aquellas emociones que lo dominaban en ese momento, aceptando la realidad de las primeras palabras del ente de luminosidad, ya que parecía que al estar en aquella forma, no podía ocultar sus emociones, no podía resguardarlas y mantenerlas ocultas como siempre lo había hecho, sino que las manifestaba sin control, sin restricciones, volviéndolas peligrosas.

\- Y a pesar de ello, volviste a cometer el mismo error, solo que ahora fuiste más cruel, pues tu eras el inmortal y ella una simple doncella… Arrastrándola con engaños y mentiras de falsas promesas, y sentimientos, solo por que era físicamente igual a ella, porque contenía parte de su alma, por tu debilidad, tu falta, tu desesperación -

Expresó con coraje y resentimiento el guardián de la fuente, sin poder contener el desdén que sentía la paladín, puesto había sido el causante de la muerte no solo de la deidad blanca, sino también de aquella joven, que se había convertido en un símbolo de esperanza para él.

\- ¡Mentira! Yo amaba a Zelly, sí admito que al inicio era por ser la reencarnación de Hylia, pero al final, lo único que yo deseaba era poder hacer mi vida a su lado, el dejar de cargar con esté titulo y poder disfrutar de estar con ella, de tener la vida que siempre planeamos -

Replicó inmediatamente el caballero, empezando a molestarse con la forma de actuar del protector de la fuente, el cual parecía no entender lo que había pasado en aquella época. Cuando había tenido la esperanza de poder hacer algo diferente, de poder estar de nuevo con la persona amada, de tener aquel sueño y futuro que siempre había deseado, de no tener que cargar con aquella responsabilidad que le habían impuesto, ya que Hylia, solo le había pedido su apoyo, pero las deidades creadoras había sido quienes lo sometieron a esa misión, usando el apoyo de aquel viejo libro de profecías, convenciéndolo de aceptar, haciéndolo creer que era el único camino, la única forma de honrar el sacrificio de la diosa blanca.

Un trabajo que había, cargado con honor, orgullo y responsabilidad hasta que apareció su primera reencarnación, donde molesto cuestionó a las deidades por sus actos, la necesidad de haber hecho eso, cuando él estaba ahí para cumplir con el deber que exigían. Recibiendo solo como respuesta su silencio y un castigo por su desobediencia.

Mas lo que nunca calcularon, fue que la doncella no solo recordara su pasado como diosa, sino que también había ideado la manera de liberar al guerrero de su eterna prisión, poniendo en riesgo todos sus planes, ya que no solo contaba con el poder necesario para lograrlo, sino también con el apoyo del paladín, quien se había enamorado de ella.

Utilizando al final aquellos sentimientos en contra de ambos, empleando una de las tantas profecías que se habían creado, para alterar su destino, obligándolos a separarse para siempre, rompiendo aquel lazo que los había unido desde su creación.

\- De que sirve un caballero sin su dama, o una Diosa sin un héroe… Esos son solo títulos que nos fueron impuesto, obligaciones que nos fueron dadas, como ordenes que debemos siempre de obedecer, sin cuestionar… Qué objetivo tiene todo esto, si la persona que carga con la responsabilidad, ya no desea hacerlo… Todos ustedes me ven solo como el guerrero, el paladín, pero ninguno, se ha mortificado a verme como persona, como el Hyliano, que soy… ya que solo se atreven a decir mi nombre solo por compromiso, pero no por convicción -

Expresó el eterno héroe saliendo el estupor en el que se encontraba, mientras volvía recordar con detalle todos los sucesos que había vivido, desde la primera batalla contra la oscuridad, las guerras civiles, los encuentros con cada una de las reencarnaciones de su diosa y del mal.

\- ¡Calumnias! – gritó iracundo Lanayru sin saber como responder realmente a las palabras del caballero, puesto que en verdad el no veía al héroe mas allá de su titulo.

Mas antes de que el eterno paladín pudiera dar su respuesta, sus palabras fueron detenidas al tiempo que el eco de un agudo quejido lleno el lugar, haciéndolo enfocar toda su atención al portal por el que había pasado su protegido.

Sintiendo un terrible escalofrío recorrer su alma, con el corazón oprimido y la ansiedad robándole su cordura, con premura el guerrero corrió hasta la entrada deteniéndose al sentir como una fuerte energía lo invadía al haber traspaso una de sus patas por el vértice, haciéndolo retroceder en sorpresa y dolor.

\- Esta prueba no te corresponde - manifestó el guardián de la luz, con sobriedad

\- Zelda –

Murmuró ansió Link, sin saber que hacer en aquel momento, mientras sentía como lentamente el temor lo inundaba, al tiempo que su mente conjuraba terribles imágenes de lo que podría estar sufriendo en aquellos momentos.

\- Así como no todo aquel que porta la corona es rey, ella debe demostrar su valía para saber si..

\- ¡Y permitir que sufra, que sea herida o peor que fallezca! Y ustedes me llaman a mi cruel cuando son verdaderos desalmados-

Comentó link, interrumpiendo por el espíritu de luz al volver a escuchar aquel sonido lleno de dolor y miedo.

Link, sin poder seguir aguantando un minuto más impulsado por la extraña necesidad de estar a su lado, sin dudarlo un momento, ignorando el daño que pudiera haber contra su persona o el castigo que le sería impuesto por su intromisión, atravesó el vórtice de magia, apretando sus mandíbula, mientras soportaba la terrible descarga que cubría su cuerpo.

Cumpliendo para tristeza y angustia del espíritu de la Fontana, parte del mandato de la profecía que le habían advertido la diosas que no debía cumplirse, por el bienestar no solo del reino, sino también del héroe elegido y de la actual princesa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola a todos, como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios y continúan leyendo esta historia, de verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Bueno para quienes ya estaban empezando a cuestionarse sobre el desarrollo de los personajes, poco a poco entrare en ese tema, pues no fácil cambiar una forma de pensar y menos cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo como ellos, pero como podrán ver en este capítulo, he empezado a profundizar un poco sobre este aspecto, así que estén atentos.**

 **También aprovechó para responder el comentario de MiladyYukie, en el cual, al igual que tu se me hizo un poco exagerado el poner que después de tanto tiempo, si sigues la cronología de los juegos y vez que el primer juego de 1985 ( el cual aparece como el último de esta) y que en realidad no ha cambiando nada ese mundo, exceptuando la línea de tiempo que lleva a Spirit Tracks (en la cual es la única que se observa una avance tecnológico, un tren de vapor) me hace suponer por todos los cambios topográficos del reino, que no importa los años, siglos e incluso milenios que han transcurrido, este aún sigue siendo una tierra fantástica tipo edad media.**

 **Razón por la cual, deje mi AU continuar de esta manera, por respeto a la línea de tiempo que utilizo, y es por ello que no lo que hecho en un mundo mas actual y moderno, al cual realmente me cuesta la idea de poner a los personajes, en simples situaciones de vida, como el ir a la escuela, o enfrentarse a un examen, o sufrir por no ser el mas popular del colegió.**

 **Prefiriendo en lo personal, un enfoqué a la fantástico como ha sido cada una de sus sagas, donde la imaginación no tiene limites, y se puede trabajar hasta con conflictos políticos, asesinos a sueldo, guerras civiles, etc.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, que espero que les haya gustado este capítulos y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Bye bye**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y UNO:**

 ** _"_** _ **La duda nace de la incertidumbre de los corazones desconfiados …"** _

Con cuidado y tratando de ser sigilosa, Zelda bajaba lentamente los escalones de piedra, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho, angustiada y apreciando como el frío del lugar comenzaba a erizar su piel, tratando de mantener la seguridad que había mostrado momentos antes, se obligó a continuar avanzando.

El fondo de la gruta estaba cubierto por largas y alongadas raíces, que como telarañas cubrían las paredes de piedra y caían de manera esparcida, creando extrañas formaciones.

Sintiendo como su pie se hundía en la húmeda y lodosa tierra, reaccionando al contacto, Zelda inmediatamente levantó de nuevo su pierna, llevándola hasta el último escalón de roca, al tiempo que posaba su vista con desconfianza sobre la oscura superficie barro. Molesta consigo misma por su infantil y sobre exagerada reacción, trató de avanzar, mas su cuerpo parecía no responderle, en cambio sus músculos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, mientras que una extraña sensación de angustia y temor se apoderaba de ella.

Alertada y desconfiada, afianzo su arco, cargándolo con una flecha, mientras que buscaba con su vista la razón por la cual se sentía amenazada, recordándose que no era la única que estaba en aquel lugar, ya que una terrible criatura se escondía en sus entrañas.

Escuchando su agitado respirar y el fuerte retumbar de su pulso en su oídos, aún con miedo, pero determinada a continuar, aumentado el asir de su arma, con cuidado descendió el último peldaño, intentando ignorar la repulsión y la ansiedad que la dominaron al experimentar como se enterraba en el limo.

Dominada por la adrenalina, continuaba explorando la caverna, apreciando la fuente de luz que proporcionaban unas viejas antorchas, cuestionándose por un breve momento, cómo es que estas se hallaban encendidas, las cuales a pesar de su estratégica colocación, se veían opacadas por la presencia de las pronunciadas y anchas raíces que invadieron el reciento, creando escalofriantes sombras, que se movían con el reflejo de las llamas.

Sintiendo el cambio en el aire, así como su densidad, ansiosa, aún buscando al enemigo del cual había sido advertida, la joven princesa caminaba con cautela, mirando dos veces cada uno de los rizomas, temiendo a lo que pudiera esconderse entre ellos.

Escuchando un leve crujido, inmediatamente volteó su cuerpo, mientras trataba de detectar el origen del sonido, al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a conjurar los más extraños y siniestros pensamientos.

Un pequeña gota de sudor recorrió su rostro, distrayéndola al experimentar el contraste de la temperatura del su cuerpo con el ambiente, mientras buscaba con apuro algún movimiento, notando como entre todos aquellas extrañas raíces, cerca de una larga enredadera se hallaban un raigón, tan ancho como el tronco de un árbol, él cual asemejaba una extraña y tétrica silueta, como la de un hombre encadenado. Sus largas ramas que forman sus articulaciones, las cuales se hallaban abiertas y jaladas contra el suelo, su cuerpo estaba erguido y torcido, como si estuviera siendo torturado, y en la parte alta cerca del techo, se podía ver una perforación que imitaba perfectamente la forma de un ojo.

Sintiendo curiosidad así como un poco de tristeza, sin entender bien la razón de sus emociones, la joven se acercó hasta este, bajando lentamente su arco, inspeccionando con cuidado sus detalles.

Mas antes de que pudiera dar un segundo paso, la misma sensación que la había invadido al bajar a lugar, la domino por completo, paralizándola al tiempo que una voz, llenaba su mente.

 ** _-"Desconfía"-_**

Asustada ante repentino llamado, instintivamente dio un paso atrás, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio, al tiempo que una fuerte luminiscencia la envolvía.

Resintiendo el impactó contra el suelo, sorprendida la aristócrata inmediatamente se incorporó, notando que ya no se encontraba en aquella gruta, sino sobre un verde y florido prado a las orillas del Lago Hylia.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! Una estúpida, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Expresó con ira y angustia una femenina voz.

\- Porque lo amo, y nada me importa más que su felicidad – Replicó la cuestionada con parsimonia y tranquilidad.

Zelda, curiosa ante la conversación, siguiendo las voces, noto como a pocos metros de ella, ignorando su presencia, bajo un hermoso y florido cerezo, rodeada por una lluvia de rosados pétalos, se encontraba la figura de la Diosa Blanca, quien se hallaba acompañada de otra extraña mujer, una que se le hacía muy familiar.

\- ¿Y solo por eso vas a desobedecerlas?, jamás podrán estar juntos, lo sabes, y aún así planeas continuar con esto – musitó, la extraña con desdén y aflicción, tratando de alguna manera de detener a la deidad con sus palabras.

\- Lo sé, por ello es que hago esto… así aseguraré su felicidad…

\- ¡Mentiras! Como puedes llamar felicidad el someterlo a un eterno tormento solo por tu egoísmo, ignorante de tus maquinaciones, todo por una estúpida profecía… Si en verdad lo amaras, si te importara como lo dices, lo dejarías libre… su destino ya esta escrito, acéptalo… ¡No debe alterarlo! -

Intercedió con furia, pasión y desasosiego, la desconocida manifestando todo su sentir, en especial su angustia y preocupación por su tutora, así como por el joven, quien no merecía ser lastimado de aquella manera.

Conmovida por las palabras de la chica, sintiendo toda su preocupación, agradecida por todo lo que estaba intentado hacer, con cuidado Hylia se acercó hasta ella, abrazándola, como lo haría una madre a una hija.

\- Lo siento… Lo lamento, sé cuan duro y difícil es para ti esto que te estoy pidiendo, pero no voy a cambiar de parecer… Le amo, y no pienso dejarlo morir -

Desarmada por aquellas palabras, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían, la joven apretó sus puños, negándose a corresponder el gesto de su amiga y maestra.

-Sigues siendo una tonta, y yo… Una completa estúpida por hacerte caso… Esta bien, cumpliré con mi promesa… Solo espero que no te equivoques, y nos acabes condenado a todos… -

Zelda, quien había guardado silencio, hasta el momento, no puedo evitar tapar su boca con su mano, acallando el sonido de sorpresa que salió de sus labios al sobre entender de quien estaban hablando. Incrédula sin saber que pensar, no puedo evitar sentir una terrible opresión en su pecho, al escuchar aquella conversación, una que la hacía llenarse de culpa y tristeza. Mas antes de que pudiera hondar en sus pensamientos, la misma luz que la había envuelto, volvió a rodearla, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos, nuevamente a aquella gruta.

Pasmada sin poder discernir que había sido aquello que la había visto, si había sido un recuerdo o una visión, no pudiendo ignorar lo que había escuchado, mortificada, pensó en su protector, quien había sido siempre fiel a su diosa, cargando sobre sus hombros la culpa de su muerte, una que al parecer no había sido de casualidad.

Despabilada al escuchar nuevamente aquel chasquido, alzó su vista encontrando para su sorpresa, que cerca de ella, donde estaba el extraña raíz, se hallaba una pequeña plataforma con un altar y en su centro, donde yacía una pequeña pieza de armadura negra.

Temblando, lentamente se incorporó, apreciando como su temperatura era afectada por la humedad de sus ropas, olvidando la visión, imagen o recuerdo que había visto. Concentrada en terminar rápidamente con su tarea, la cual no estaba muy segura de saber realizar, caminando hasta el presidio, ignorante de la presencia que la acechaba.

A pocos metros de llegar a la plataforma, un fuerte crujido, volvió a llenar el ambiente, deteniéndola por un breve instante. Al igual que un terrible escalofrió recorrió su espalda, mientras toda su piel y cabellera de erizaban en advertencia a la maligna presencia que estaba cerca.

Aletada y asustada, giró su cuerpo, mientras tensaba la cuerda, mas sus acciones se pararon, al notar para su terror, como aquella extraña formación movía su cabeza y cuerpo, liberándose de la tierra.

Desconcertada e inundada por el pánico, soltó el agarre de su saeta, la cual fugazmente cruzo el aire, incrustándose en la corteza del ente, el cual impávido ante al ataqué, abrió una extraña forma de boca, dejando salir un fuerte alarido, hundiendo sus extremidades en el barro.

Largos rizomas salieron del suelo, los cuales trataron de atrapar a la princesa, quien a pesar de la conmoción alcanzó esquivarlas, apartándose de ellas. El estridente crujido de las elongaciones al chocar contra otras cepas, la obligaron a moverse de columna en columna, mientras el ente, quien parecía sentir sus pasos, la perseguía sin descanso.

Intentando defenderse, sabiendo que no podía continuar con aquel ritmo, abandonó la seguridad de donde se había refugiado, volviendo a soltar una de sus flechas, mas para su angustia, esta nuevamente solo se incrusto en la superficie de la criatura, sin hacerle daño. Incrédula, sin darse por vencida, volvió atacar, pero el resultado volvió a ser el mismo, logrando solo llamar la atención de la criatura, que inmediatamente lanzó sus apéndices.

Intentando huir, trató de escabullirse y esconderse, mientras se preguntaba la razón por la cual sus flechas no había tenido ningún efecto sobre aquel ser, era a caso que este era inmune a ellas, o tal vez era ella quien no poseía la fuerza y la habilidad necesaria para destruirlo.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, se movía con dificultad entre el lodo, cuando por sorpresa, una cofia se enredo en su tobillo, halándola contra el suelo, empezando sumergirla. Angustiada y cayendo al perder el equilibrio, Zelda trató de deshacer el agarre, tomándola entre sus manos, lastimando sus palmas al incrustarse las duras y pequeñas espinas que se escondía entre su zona pilífera, mas su desesperación por liberarse y evitar ser enterrada viva, la hizo sobre ponerse al dolor, logrando soltarse.

Molesto por haber perdido su presa, el ente nuevamente, comando a sus extremidades a atrapar a la doncella, mientras que con lentos pero fuertes pasos avanzaba por la gruta.

Intentado huir de ellas, luchando contra las raíces secundarias que amenazaban con apresarla, la princesa usaba la punta de una flecha como pequeña daga, incrustándola en las articulaciones, haciéndolas retroceder, mientras escapaba. Lo cual se estaba volviendo una tarea titánica, ya que continuaban asediándola sin descanso. Distraída por estar luchando, impactó su espalda contra una de las paredes de piedra, quedando acorralada, mas antes de que pudiera procesar un plan, nuevamente una horda de apéndices arremetió contra ella, apresándola por las piernas y cintura.

Intentado resistir el arrastre, buscando afianzarse en algo sólido, sujeto con una de sus manos, una de las enredaderas de la pared, mientras que con la otra trataba de tajar las que la había apresado, dejando caer su arco al suelo.

Sintiendo como sus dedos se resbalaban de la piedra, mientras que las ramificaciones donde estaba sujeta se rompían por la presión que era sometida, inconscientemente agarró la antorcha, jalándola consigo, al momento que era arrastrada.

Satisfecho de su captura, acercándose hasta donde estaba su víctima, el ente abrió sus fauces, transformándose por completo, en una grotesca figura de espinas y prolongaciones, que amenazaba con devorarla.

Dominada por el pánico y temor, no deseando perder su vida, sintiendo como aquellos apéndices trataban de triturar sus huesos, sus labios liberaron un agudo grito de dolor, mientras en su mente suplicaba por ayuda.

\- ¡ZELDA! -

Conmocionada de oír su nombre pronunciado de una manera tan autoritaria y fuerte, sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba ser jalado, inmediatamente se zafó de las cortadas raíces, alzando su vista, encontrando para su sorpresa la figura de su padre.

Completamente confundida, sin saber que estaba pasando, la joven se levantó con dificultad mientras el antiguo soberano blandía con furia su espada contra aquellos apéndices, tajándolos con cada movimiento, protegiendo a su hija.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡¿A caso piensas rendirte?! -

Cuestionó con fervor el regente a su hija, sin apartar su vista del aquella criatura, manteniendo a raya sus embates, contraatacando con maestría y perfección cada uno de sus movimientos.

Azorada sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, olvidando por completo su misión y la presencia de su enemigo, con la vista nublosa, la joven se abrazó a la figura de su padre, quien había terminado de acabar con todas las enredaderas.

Respondiendo al gesto de su hija, el rey Daphnes no puedo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos la silueta de su pequeña, dejándola externar todos aquellos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo por tanto tiempo.

\- Zelda, hija… ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó con ternura el soberano, separando a su pequeña, mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento, es que te extraño tanto, me he sentido tan sola sin ti… que no sabía que hacer -

-hija, tu nunca has estado sola, yo siempre he estado contigo... ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña valiente, la luz de mis ojos, la felicidad de mi corazón? -

Reconfortada por las palabras de su padre, quien con cariño limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro, sin poder evitar reír y sentirse segura ante su presencia, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, llevó sus nudillos hasta sus labios, besándolos, mientras le respondía con afecto, y con aquél juego de palabras que siempre había usado.

\- Aquí, siempre aquí como la luna en la noche y el sol en amanecer -

Satisfecho de ver a su hija sonreír, posando su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente, disfrutando de aquel momento.

\- Vez, no más lágrimas… Estas solo deben ser usadas en momentos especiales, no debes desperdiciarlas en tonterías… Vamos hija, salgamos de aquí -

Contenta, y feliz de tener de nuevo a su lado a su progenitor, sin perder tiempo, la reencarnación de la diosa, se acercó hasta donde había caído su arco, recogiéndolo con cuidado. Al contacto de sus dedos con la madera, un fuerte sentimiento golpeó su pecho, evocando la imagen del héroe legendario.

\- Pero, ¿y Link? –

\- Encontraremos otra manera de ayudarlo, estoy seguro -

Respondió rápidamente el padre a la pregunta de su hija, mientras volvía a colocar su mano sobre su hombro, comenzando a guiarla hasta donde estaban las escalinatas. Conmocionada, pero no deseando contradecir a su progenitor, la joven siguió sus pasos, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el arma contra su pecho, mientras se cuestionaba, si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ya una parte de ella quería regresar a cumplir su promesa, reclamándole el acabar con ese deber.

Temblando por el frio del ambiente, buscando recuperar un poco de calor, la princesa pegó su cuerpo contra el del antiguo regente, deteniéndose al sentir la falta de este. El soberano reaccionando ante las acciones de su hija, volteó a verla, apreciando como esta miraba las huellas que habían dejado sobre el lodo, donde solo se mercaban un par, las de ella.

Incrédula y sintiendo de nuevo aquella pesar, Zelda levantó su vista encontrándose con la mirada de su papá, quien la veía con tanta ternura, amor y tristeza. Luchando contra aquel mar de emociones que la embragaban, apretó con mayor fuerza su arma.

\- Siempre has sido especial, más fuerte de lo qué tu crees… Aquí estaré siempre -

Manifestó el fallecido monarca, con orgullo acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña, quien ante el gesto de su padre, no puedo evitar cerrar sus ojos, mientras respiraba profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con aquel especial aroma, uno que nunca olvidaría.

\- Te amo papá, Gracias -

Pronunció con cuidado y sentimiento la princesa, mientras abría lentamente sus párpados, saliendo del delirio que había creado su mente, encontrándose aún atrapada por aquellos apéndices que la arrastraban, hasta la boca de la criatura.

Recordando las palabras de su padre, sintiendo mayor seguridad en sí misma, determinada a luchar y acabar con aquella criatura, lanzó la antorcha contra las fauces del ente, él cual soltó un terrible alarido al momento que su cuerpo comenzó arder en llamas. Liberada de los apéndices que la sostenían, y que ahora se movía erráticamente tratando de apagar el ardor que lo consumía y se esparcía por toda la gruta.

Corrió hasta donde se hallaba su arco, recogiéndolo y alistando una de sus flechas, concentrada a no cometer el mismo error, lista para enfrentar a ese ser, cuanta vez fuera necesario, determinada en a ayudar a Link, liberó su saeta la cual al incrustarse sobre el cuerpo de la criatura, creo un brillante destello derribándola.

Aturdida por el humo, sin poder apreciar el daño que le había hecho al ente, Zelda buscó al monstruo, mientras las llamas comenzaban a apagarse lentamente. Aún desconfiada, manteniéndose en guardia, comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba el altar, cuando intempestivamente del suelo, emergió de nuevo el rizoma, blandiendo uno de sus apéndices, arrojando una serie de espinas contra ella. Intentado protegerse, trató de guarecerse entre algunos restos de las quemas raíces, mas sus reflejos nos fueron los suficientemente rápidos, siendo atravesada en el hombro por una de ellas.

Adolorida, llevando su mano contra la herida, haciendo un abismal esfuerzo, dejándose guiar por su instinto de supervivencia, tomó el pedazo, arrancándolo de un solo movimiento, liberado su hombro del empalamiento que había sufrido. Cegada por el dolor, quedando vulnerable, trató de levantar nuevamente su arma contra el ente, quien sintiendo la debilidad de su oponente, arremetió rápidamente. Impactándola antes de que pudiera atacarlo, azotándola contra el suelo.

Aturdida sacudió levemente su cabeza, al tiempo que apretó sus dientes mientras se levantaba, aguantado el dolor que la consumía el mover su brazo, cuando una de las cofias se enredo en su cuello, comenzando asfixiarla.

Luchando por zafarse, trató de jalar con sus manos la elongación, llegando a incrustar parte de la muesca en el apéndice, intentado obligarlo a soltarla. Interminables segundos pasaban, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la falta de oxigeno, haciendo que su vista comenzara a nublarse, mientras la desesperación incrementaba los latidos de su corazón, al tiempo que sus manos perdían su coordinación. Temiendo haber llegado a su final, en último esfuerzo soltó su arma, mientras alzaba la punta de una de las flechas contra su cuello, dispuesta a todo por sobrevivir.

Cayendo contra el suelo, abrumada y tosiendo, intentado regular su respiración, inconscientemente llevó su manos contra su garganta, apreciando la calidez de un líquido que la recorría. Confundida miró su mano, la cual se encontraba manchada de sangre, de la herida que se había auto infligido en su desesperación.

Resentido y molesto por el daño recibido, sabiendo que su víctima se encontraba imposibilitada de defenderse, listo para eliminarla, la oscura criatura invocó uno de sus apéndices, cargándolo nuevamente de espinas, listo para atacar.

Ignorante de las acciones del ente, la princesa volteó al oír un profundo gruñido, al tiempo que el ente se alistaba para terminar con ella, mas para su completa sorpresa y confusión, una oscura silueta se abalanzó contra este, deteniendo su acciones.

Ignorando el daño que podía recibir, guiado por la necesidad de proteger a la doncella, Link, arremetió con su cuerpo al ente, quien en defensa, trató de impactarlo con sus filosas extremidades, logrando golpearlo un par de veces, hasta quitárselo de encima.

Embravecido, cegado por la furia ya la adrenalina, usando nuevamente su agilidad, volvió acometer contra la criatura, usando sus garras para afianzarse de la corteza del tubérculo, mientras los agredía con sus mandíbulas, rompiendo capa por capa, buscando llegar hasta su frágil centro.

Iracundo ante las acciones del lobo, tratando de frenarlo, el tubérculo lo rodeo con sus extremidades, estrujando su cuerpo, mientras lo apartaba de su cuerpo, al tiempo que concentraba su energía, absorbiendo poder del fragmento del altar para volver a reconstituir su forma.

Luchando contra el agarre de la criatura, Link retorcía su cuerpo, lanzando mordidas y arañazos, buscando la manera de liberarse al notar como es que el ente, volvía a recuperarse, mas sus acciones no parecían tener efecto, sino todo lo contrario, pues las elongaciones comenzaron a cubrirlo, estrujándolo con mayor fuerza, empezando a lesionar sus articulaciones, amenazando con triturar sus huesos, empezando hacer perder el conocimiento.

-¡LINK! -

El héroe, avispado al oír su nombre, sintiéndose libre del agarre, giró en el aire, cayendo de pie en el lodo, observando para su sorpresa como una brillante flecha de luz, se impactaba contra el ente, destrozando su corza y derribándolo. Aún azorado volteó su cabeza, encontrado la abatida figura de su protegida, quien con determinación, a pesar de sus heridas sostenía con firmeza su arco, lista para liberar otra flecha.

Debilitado por el poder la reencarnación de la diosa, necesitando fortalecerse, el maligno ser comenzó a hundirse nuevamente en la tierra, mientras volvía robar energía del fragmento del altar, restaurando sus fuerzas, preparándose para la contienda.

Notando las acciones de la criatura, Zelda bajó su arco al apreciar como es que este robaba poder de aquella pieza. Entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer determinada a ponerle final aquella contienda, apunto contra el altar, mas antes de que pudiera disparar, Link se atravesó en su campo visual, sacudiendo su cabeza, en un gesto negativo.

Regenerado, listo para destruir a sus atacantes, el rizoma emergió nuevamente, dando un fuerte alarido, mientras invocaba del suelo nuevas extremidades.

Confundida y alarmada por la presencia del ente, Zelda buscó nuevamente la figura del héroe, quien inmediatamente se había lanzado a la batalla. Sin saber que pensar, bajó su arma, cuestionándose lo que debía hacer.

-Debo sellarlo, ¿pero cómo? - se cuestionó en voz baja, tratando de entender el significado de las palabras del espíritu de la luz.

Sacada de su estupor al escuchar el gemido del guerrero al impactar contra una de las paredes de piedra, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, lista para defenderlo, volvió a alzar su arcó, notando como nuevamente una de sus flechas comenzaba a brillar al tiempo que se concentraba.

\- La luz, el poder de Hylia - Musitó sorprendida, comprendiendo por fin que es lo que necesitaba hacer.

Adolorido, pero dispuesto a seguir luchando, tambaleante Link volvió a incorporarse, mientras gruñía, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Apreciando por límite de su campo visual, la figura de su protegida, quien se dirigía al altar. Comprendido sus intenciones, listo para protegerla y ayudarla, sin pesarlo, dejó salir un agudo aullido, llamando con este la atención del ente, distrayéndolo, obligándolo a luchar contra él.

Zelda, agradecida por las acciones de su protector, sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo, subió rápidamente el altar, llegando hasta donde estaba la pieza, la cual emanaba una extraña aura. Ligeramente intimidada, pero deseosa de acabar con aquella batalla, tomó el objeto en sus manos, deseando el poder detenerlo.

Reaccionando ante la presencia de la reencarnación de la blanca divinidad, el fragmento dejo salir un fuerte brillo, cegando a todos los presentes.

Desorientada, hundida en la penumbra, consternada Zelda miraba a sus alrededores, buscando tanto la presencia de su protector como la de su enemigo.

\- Ellos no están aquí, princesa del mundo de la luz -

Sorprendida de escuchar aquella femenina voz, trató de alistar su arco, encontrando para su sorpresa, que estaba desprovista de este. Tratando de controlar su temor, haciendo acopio de su valor, irguiéndose en su máxima postura y apretando sus manos, con voz firme y autoritaria comando a la presencia que se mostrara, que dejara de esconderse y al encarara.

\- Sus deseos son ordenes Majestad -

Replicó nuevamente la voz, mientras entre las sombras se materializaba la forma de una alta y elegante mujer. Su imponente y desafiante figura, era rivalizada por su inusual belleza de azulada piel y rojiza cabellera.

Zelda, sorprendida trató de hablar, mas sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar completamente atrapadas. Sin poder apartar su vista, recordando haber visto alguna ilustración, en especial un pintura en los libros de historia en el castillo, la joven regente, humedeció sus secos labios, antes de abrirlo e intentar nuevamente usar su lexía.

\- Tu eres Midna, la reina del mundo del crepúsculo -

\- Y tenemos un ganador, lástima que no tenga un premio para darte -

Replicó con mordacidad la soberana de aquel mundo, mientras circulaba alrededor de la joven examinándola con detalle, como si estuviera evaluándola.

\- Pero eso es imposible, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde los escritos de la invasión del Twili… ¿Eres inmortal? –

No pudiendo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada al oír aquellas palabras, continuando con su evaluación, la soberana de otro mundo tomó rudamente el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, girándolo de lado a lado, hasta unir sus miradas.

\- No eres nada parecida a ella, una verdadera lástima, me hubiera gustado verla otra vez… Bueno, regresando a lo importante, no pequeña, no soy inmortal, soy un eco por así decirlo, ya que todos estamos conectados al flujo del tiempo -

-¿Flujo del tiempo?, ¿qué significa? –

Cuestionó bruscamente la doncella, apartando su rostro y alejándose de aquella extraña mujer, sintiéndose intimidada y confundida por sus palabras y su forma de actuar.

Midna, Ligeramente sorprendida por las acciones, de la chica, más sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, se acercó nuevamente hasta ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, al tiempo que depositaba, el vestigio del ancestral poder de su pueblo.

\- El tiempo es algo tan efímero, pero poderoso… Fue creado antes de que todo, que la misma Luz y la oscuridad, algo que siempre nos unirá eternamente… Escucha bien princesa de Hyrule, tu tiempo se acaba, con cada grano de arena que cae, la inminente destrucción se aproxima, y nos consumirá a todos a menos que la detengas… -

\- Pero de que estas hablando, Link es el héroe escogido yo, solo … -

Interrumpió Zelda completamente confundida, sin entender que estaba pasando, ya que en primer lugar no comprendía donde estaba, como es que estaba hablando con la soberna de un mundo que solo había leído, creyendo que era una simple leyenda, y que ahora esta le comentaba que había una mayor responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, que solo ayudar al héroe legendario.

\- ¡Basta!, calla de una buena vez y aprende a escuchar… Link no puede hacer nada, esta tarea ha recaído en ti, por ser la reencarnación de Hylia, pues ha sido por su capricho el que todos hemos sido condenados… La oscuridad que amenaza con devóranos, va mucho más atrás que las primeras historias, esta consumirá todo a su paso, mundos, reinos, nada existirá después de ella, ya que ese su propósito...

Trató de explicar la Twili, pero su forma comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente haciendo que sus palabras se perdiera, interrumpiendo lo que trataba de decir. Zelda, ansiosa al ver la angustia reflejada en el rostro de la reina de otro mundo trató de ayudarla aumentado el asir de sus manos, solo sintiendo como estas atravesaban aquella imagen, mientras esta se desvanecía en el aire.

\- Respuesta… profecía… Link… -

Fueron las últimas tres palabras que alcanzo a entender Zelda, antes de que Midna desaparecía por completo, desvaneciéndose también con ella todo el ambiente. Desorientada, poniendo su mano en la cabeza, aún si saber que había presenciado, miró con cuidado sus manos, observando como aquel fragmento había dejado de emanar aquel poder, y se encontraba perfectamente guarecido bajo una aura de dorada luminiscencia.

Habiendo perdido el poder del fragmento de la oscuridad, alejando al lobo de su cuerpo, el ente, impactó al héroe con una de sus extremidades, mientras enfocaba su iracunda mirada sobre la doncella, que yacía quieta en el altar completa distraída de los eventos que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor.

Cansado y completamente adolorido, levantándose con extrema dificultas, Link alcanzó a percibir como la criatura, lanzaba un ataque directo a su protegida, quien había perdido aquel céfiro de protección. Temiendo por su vida, sin prensarlo, obligo a su cuerpo a moverse, alcanzando a saltar frente a ella, recibiendo el sórdido golpe de la raíz con púas.

Sorprendida, Zelda cayó estrepitosamente al lodo. Confundida, trató de levantarse, encontrándose atrapada por el pesado cuerpo de su protector, el cual débilmente, intentaba ponerse de pie, a pesar de las terribles laceraciones y heridas que lo cubrían.

Sumergido en la profundidad de sus instintos, desprovisto de cualquier racional pensamiento, Link se incorporó pausadamente, obligando a cada una de sus patas soportar su peso. Erizando su pelaje y mostrando su dentadura y encías, ignorando la perdida de la visión de su ojo derecho que se hallaba imposibilitado la herida que sangra sobre este, consumido por el deseo de batalla, se lanzó nuevamente al combate, buscando satisfacer aquella necesidad de muerte que lo impulsaba.

Horrorizada, Zelda gritó su nombre, mas parecía que este no podía escucharla , ya que las había ignorado por completo. Angustiada y temiendo por la vida del caballero, determinada a no dejarlo continuar arriesgándose por ella, a salvarlo, cargo nuevamente su arco, preparándose para atacarlo.

Asediado por la ferocidad del paladín, la criatura después de angustiantes momentos, logro apresar al guerrero en sus apéndices, apartándolo de su cuerpo, mientras este continuaba luchando contra sus apéndices, en un agresivo frenesí, Olvidando por completo la presencia de la princesa, hasta que una flecha de luz se incrustó en la profunda herida que había hecho el guerrero, destruyéndolo.

Liberado de sus ataduras, mientras su enemigo yacía agonizante en la tierra, aún sumergido en aquellos intenciones, Link arremetió una vez contra la criatura, asesinándola por completo, satisfecho de sentir como es que esta fallecía entre sus fauces.

Afligida y preocupada, Zelda se acercó con cuidado hasta donde esta su protector el cual continuaba sacudiendo su cabeza y destrozando con sus fauces el cuerpo sin vida del tubérculo que los había atacado. Deteniéndose al momento, en el que el lobo, al sentir su presencia, paró sus acciones, volteando a verla, haciéndola estremecer y dar un paso atrás al sentir la frialdad de aquellas pupilas sobre ella, en así como la ferocidad de su facciones, ya que continuaba gruñéndole, como si no la reconociera.

\- Link… por favor, soy yo Zelda -

Pronunció la joven con un hilo de voz, mientras tímidamente se arrodillaba hasta estar a la altura del cánido, que continuaba observándola y mostrando sus fauces. Temerosa, pero dispuesta arriesgarse, a confiar en que le guerrero nunca la lastimaría con cuidado acerco una de sus manos hasta su rostro, notando como esta acción, solo ponía mas nervioso al depredador, quien comenzaba a subir sus belfos, frunciendo por completo su semblante.

\- Todo ha terminado -

Declaró la princesa, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola lentamente, para luego abrazar el cuello de su protector, quien había comenzado a tranquilizarse.

Largos minutos pasaron, mientras continuaban sostenidos en aquel extraño abrazo, avergonzado de sus actos, pero feliz de tener a doncella sana y segura con él, Link pegó sus orejas contra su cabeza, y dejaba producía leves gemidos, disfrutando del paso de aquellas delicadas manos sobre su pelaje. Sabiendo que no podía continuar de aquella manera, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo de su amada, así como su baja temperatura, consternado se apartó de ella, listo a guiarla hasta la salida de aquel lugar.

Aún preocupada, Zelda comenzó abrir sus labios, dispuesta a cuestionarle a su protector por su salud cuando una extraño destello azul, apareció entre ellos, apartándola bruscamente del paladín, quien había comenzado a dejar salir una serie de alaridos, al verse envuelto por unas traslucidas y azuladas cadenas, que comenzaban apresarlo, sometiéndolo contra su voluntad.

Angustiada, por ayudarlo, trato de socorrerlo, mas para su desesperación, el mismo destello volvió hacerse presente cegándola y aturdiéndola por completo.

Ignorando el ardor en sus pupilas, pensando solo su protector, la princesa abrió sus ojos encontrándose para su sorpresa frente al fuente del Espíritu Lanayru, el cual todo su esplendor solo la observaba con suma tristeza.

\- ¿Link?, ¿Dónde esta?.. –

Cuestionó preocupada, al guardián de la fontana, quien solo se mantenía silente, mirándola con pena y seriedad, inmutado por sus palabras. Enojada por su actitud, sin poder seguir aguantando aquel tratamiento, completamente consternada por la seguridad y la salud del guerrero, comenzó a ordénale en forma desesperada al ser espiritual que la regresara a aquella caverna, que la transportara de vuela, que tenía que ayudarle, que no podía dejarle, hasta agotar por completo sus fuerzas, quedando arrodillada frente a este, agotando su voz.

Conmovido por el deseo de la princesa, deseando poder ayudarla de alguna manera, la gran serpiente se acercó hasta la joven, compartiendo su aura con ella, refrescándola, curando todas sus heridas y molestias.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo ir en contra de la voluntad de la diosas… -

Cansada, harta de siempre escuchar una y otra vez la misma respuesta, maldiciendo a la deidades, por sus acciones, por entrometerse en su vida, pero sobre todo por lastimar de aquella forma a su protector, dispuesta a no seguir guardando silencio, a no mantener absoluta obediencia, con renovada firmeza, alzó su vista, confrontando al protector de la fontana.

-Lanayru, necesitó tu ayuda… Sé que el héroe esta contigo… El templo ha caído -

Interrumpió un angustiada voz, resonado en el eco de la fuente, llamando la atención de los presentes, quienes no pudieron evitar, posar sus miradas sobre la recién llegada. La cual al ver la presencia de la princesa, endureció lentamente su facciones, sin poder controlar el coraje y la frustración que la dominaban al ver a la causante de tanta tragedia, la joven por la cual su maestra y matriarca había dado la espalda a su tribu, abandonándolos.

\- Topaz… Link ha sido convocado -

Fueron las cuidadosas palabras que utilizo el espíritu para romper la frialdad del ambiente, dejando en claro la situación del héroe a las presentes. Mas estas parecieron ser completamente ignoradas, por la guerrera quien no podía apartar sus iris de la figura de la doncella, quien solo la observa a con incredulidad y desconcierto, sin saber que ambas habían comenzado a mover las ruecas del destino que las unía.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:  
**

 **Hola a todos, lamento mudho la tardanza por este capítulo, pero es que me llevo mucho tiempo el poder aterizarlo de la manera que deseaba, ya que he tocado algunos puntos de la trama.**

 **Para los fans de Midna, esto es lo único que veran de ella, bueno y otra fugaz aparición por ahí, pero en si, no tengo muchos planes para ella.**

 **Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que la siguien leyendo y que han dejado sus maravillosos cometarios, MIL MIL MIL Gracias por el apoyo de verdad, se los agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazón y lo prfundo de mi alma. Así que no olviden continuar poniendolos, ya que es muy importante para mi saber sus opiniones.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, que espero que lo disfrutaran, y no vemos hasta el siguiente... Y Gracias a EgrettWilliams por darme la frase de la semana.  
**

 **Bye...**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y DOS:**

 ** _"_** ** _Los secretos son los eslabones de la leontina que nos esclavizan a otros…"_**

Asfixiado por los eslabones de la cadena, luchando contra las amarras que lo apresaban con dominancia, desesperado por obtener su libertad, el transformado guerrero atrapó entre sus fauces las argollas, haciendo rechinar sus dientes contra el metal, al imponer su fuerza.

-Efímeras son las ataduras que os sujetan, reflejos de temores y angustias inmóviles -

Reaccionado ante aquella seria, pero calmada voz, Link respiró profundamente, cerrando sus párpados, tratando de contener aquel feral instinto que lo había dominado, el cual continuaba incitándolo a seguirse moviendo, a luchar y atacar contra quien lo había retenido, uno que no entendía razones y solo buscaba la violencia.

Sintiendo como los grilletes y la leontina comenzaban a perder su fuerza, liberándolo lentamente, concentró su mente en aquel pensamiento que siempre lo había llenado de paz, el cual le brindaba confort y seguridad. El recuerdo de su eterno amor, de su Diosa, Hylia.

Aún podía verla con perfecto detalle, su larga cabellera rubia como el oro, tan brillante como los rayos de mismo sol, ondeante ante la brisa el viento. Su angelical rostro, limpio de cualquier gesto, bañado en el espectro de la tranquilidad y la plenitud, haciendo resplandecer su porcelana y nívea piel, sus voluminosos y suaves labios siempre pintados por aquel pálido color rosado, que las mismas flores envidaban. Pero lo que más recordaba, lo que siempre le había robado el aliento, era sus ojos. Aquellos luminosas pupilas de color azul opalino, tan claras y profundas como el firmamento, capaces de expresar desde el más profundo dolor, hasta la infinita alegría. Aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia, de sorpresa, de entendimiento, pero sobre todo, de amor.

Si algo ella le había ensañado, era amar. El apreciar a quienes te rodean, a ver la belleza en las cosas simples, a respetar, a cuidar, a procurar y proteger a quienes crean aquel maravilloso mundo conocido como la vida. A no dejar que la decepción, el miedo, la angustia y el odio lo cegaran con sus sucias vendas de envidia y frustración, sino todo lo contrario, a mirar con el corazón, a luchar por aquellos que no pueden, a desafiar al invisible temor, a confrontar las dudas, a crear un camino, un mundo, donde viva la esperanza, donde existían los sueños, que ella deseaba.

\- El dolor os abandonara, cuando vos decida renunciarle -

Despabilado por aquellas palabras, sintiendo una terrible opresión en su pecho, sin poder controlar aquel dolor que lo había atrapado, debilitado, sintiendo nuevamente el peso de aquellos grilletes y cadenas sobre su cuerpo, Link luchó por mantener la imagen de su adorada Diosa en su mente, más esta había comenzado a cambiar.

Ahora frente a ella, como un reflejo, como un espejismo se encontraba la figura de su protegida, la actual reencarnación de su adorada, ambas tan similares, pero completamente diferentes. Dos lados de la misma moneda, el futuro y el pasado confrontados en un solo instante.

Inmutadas ante la presencia de la otra, amabas mujeres lo observaban con cariño y devoción, mas el peso de sus miradas era completamente diferente. Las pupilas de su diosa brillaban con ternura, comprensión, e inocencia, mientras que las de la actual princesa, se hallaban llenas de entendimiento, de empatía y aflicción.

Tan parecidas, pero contrastantes ante sus ojos, pues su adorada deidad siempre había mirado al mundo con deseo, con vehemencia, con esperanza. Mientras que la mortal doncella, lo hacia con pena, con tristeza, con frialdad, recluida de cualquier anhelo.

\- ¡Basta! Deja de jugar con mi mente -

Exclamó iracundo el paladín, abriendo sus parpados, encarando la figura de la Diosa de la Sabiduría quien había estado observándolo todo el tiempo.

Impávida ante el arrebato del inmortal guerrero, sin temor alguno, la patrona creadora se acercó hasta este, apreciando el color que había tomado las leontinas que aún lo sometían así como el tamaño de los eslabones y la forma en la que lo contenían.

\- La verdad jamás puede ser contenida, y solo la aceptación de esta te liberara –

Hastiado de siempre escuchar las criptica forma de hablar de la diva de la sabiduría, no deseando pasar más tiempo en su presencia, así como confundido por aquella imagen que lo había plagado hace unos momentos. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, doblegando la resistencia de los arromes que lo contenían, Link alzó su vista, confrontando la seria e indiferente mirada de Nayru.

\- Ambos sabemos que no estoy bajo tu presencia por deseo propio, imparte tu castigo y déjame continuar con mi camino -

Manifestó enfadado el héroe de manera desafiante, mas sus palabras parecían no haber teniendo el efecto que deseaba, sino todo lo contrario, haciendo que la Diosa lentamente colocara sus manos sobre sus mejillas, sosteniendo suavemente su rostro.

\- Predecible por vuestro temperamento, siempre cargado de ira… Dime, si os hubiera llamado, ¿habrías respondido a este? -

Afectado por aquellas palabras, sintiéndose afrentado ante la amabilidad y el respeto que emanaba la diosa, uno que siempre le había manifestado, que lo confundía y aturdía, pues sabía, que si ella lo deseaba, podría obligarlo cumplir sus deseos sin miramientos, incluso el arrebatarle la vida.

\- Lo haría, siempre lo haría… Así no deseara hacerlo, jamás podría ignorar su llamado… Yo soy vuestro ciervo -

Mostrando una extraña mueca al oír aquellas palabras, des complacida por las emociones que embargaban al guerrero, Nayru soltó su rostro apartándose de este, mientras ponderaba su respuesta.

\- La voluntad es la base del alma, la fuerza del espíritu y la fortaleza de la combatiente… Una que no debe ser doblegada, significando la destrucción absoluta de hacerlo -

Replicó con calma y tristeza la diva, mientras miraba con cuidado las leontinas que seguían sometiendo al caballero, obligándose a pasar una de sus manos sobre ellas, tratando de aliviarlas con su tacto.

\- Si no deseabas someterme, ¿por qué usar los grilletes y las cadenas? Sé que he faltado a vuestros deseos, y que me he ganado tu castigo… Mas solo te imploro, que la perdones, ella no tiene porque pagar por mis acciones -

-¿Ella? ¿Eso es lo qué más te preocupa, qué la castigue? -

Detenido por aquella pregunta, Link cerró su labios, mientras se obligaba a continuar con su petición, su suplica, al tiempo que su mente conjuraba la imagen de su protegida, de la doncella que lo estaba cambiando, la cual tenía miedo de perder, de que sufriera como lo había hecho la primera reencarnación de Hylia.

\- Os lo ruego y suplicó soportare cualquier castigo, incluso volvere al encierro, pero perdónala -

Intrigada por la reacción del paladín, por la verdad y el sentimiento que emanaban de sus palabras. Deseosa de obtener una respuesta, nuevamente Nayru se acercó al guerrero tomando su caído mentón en sus manos, uniendo levemente su frentes, ansiando conocer la profundidad de las emociones del héroe por la mortal, las cuales parecían ser la razón del cambio de las ataduras del guerrero, unas que se habían transformado y que comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente, a pesar de que este no se hubiera dado cuenta.

* * *

 ** _*** Mientras tanto… ***_**

* * *

Sintiéndose ligeramente intimidada por la severa mirada de la desconocida, Zelda aumentó el asir de su arco, ya no pensaba quedarse inmóvil, sabiendo que posiblemente su protector estaba en peligro, por su culpa.

Sintiendo la rivalidad entre las presentes, sabiendo que realmente esta no podía ser arreglada mas que por ellas mismas, una confrontación en la cual no deseaba tomar partida, buscando la manera de serenarlas, con sumo cuidado, Lanayru se acercó hasta donde estaba la Sheika.

\- El poder que esta afectando al templo y tu pueblo, no puede ser sometido solo por el héroe, sola la pureza de la luz puede disipar las sombras -

Entendiendo el mensaje del guardián de la fuente, Topaz posó su mirada en la joven princesa, la cual seguía observándola como una presa a un depredador, listo para huir o atacar. Odiándose a si misma, pero sabiendo la terrible situación en la que se encontraba su matriarca, sino llevaba ayuda de manera inmediata a su pueblo, la vida de su gente y la de los sobrevivientes se perdería.

\- Entiendo, más aún así solicito de tu apoyo para consagrar estas armas -

Manifestó resignada la Sheikah, mientras sacaba de la parte de trasera de su atuendo un par de katanas, las cuales ceremoniosamente las acercó hasta el ser de luz, quien con tranquilidad llevó su viperina lengua hasta estas, bañándolas en su aliento, purificándolas.

\- Su efecto será temporáneo, ya que mi luz, es menor a la de la llama de la pureza -

\- Entiendo, y lo agradezco… -

Replicó inmediatamente Topaz, mientras volvía enfundar y guardar sus espadas, para después posar su mirada sobre la joven princesa, la cual prudentemente había permanecido en silencio observando a la combatiente, aún si saber que entender de aquella situación. Sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por la extraña, ya que vestía con ropajes similares a los de su guardiana y amiga, excepto por la diferencia de algunos detalles.

\- Vas a quedarte todo el día mirándome o ¿vas a venir conmigo? -

Despabilada por el altanero tono que había utilizado contra ella, confundida y furiosa, sin comprender bien por que se alteraba de aquella manera frente a la combatiente, la noble joven, apretó aún más su arma, al tiempo que debatía su respuesta.

Se sentía tan confundida y preocupada, no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de su protector al ser sometido por aquellas extrañas cadenas, quien en aquellos momentos podría estar siendo torturado o lastimado, necesitando de su apoyo. Peor también sentía una enorme curiosidad por la guerrera de la sombras, quien parecía pertenecer al clan de su nodriza.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué debo acompañarte? – cuestionó la princesa, buscando un poco más de información sobre la extraña, al tiempo que trataba de decidir que hacer.

Irritada por la infantil actitud de la joven, Topaz respiro profundamente, mientras observaba con cuidado a la noble. Era tal cual como se la habían descrito su maestra en sus cartas, alguien que nunca había tenido contacto con áspera realidad del mundo, una bella ave enjaulada, que no entendía de los peligros del mundo silvestre y las reglas de la supervivencia. Pero sería a caso, un ave de presa o decoración, definición que solo la misma joven podría decidir, pues estaba en sus manos el poder de continuar con aquel destino que le había sido forjado como a sus predecesoras, o el romper aquel flujo y terminar con aquel infinito ciclo.

\- Espero que ese tono de desafío sea verdadero, necesitaras de ese valor -

\- Espera, te hice una pregunta…-

\- Tendré tiempo responder lo quieres camino a la aldea, por ahora, debemos partir… o es a caso que incumplirás con tu obligación, solo por un capricho -

Callada por aquella fuertes y serias palabras, sin saber como argumentar contra ellas, Zelda solo miró como la guerrera le daba la espalda y se retiraba del lugar dejándola sola. Conmocionada, sin percatarse avanzo un par de pasos, deteniéndose al recordar de nuevo al transformado héroe, quien aún estaba desaparecido y podría estar necesitando de su ayuda.

Lynaru quien había estado en silencio observando la interacción entre los mortales, no puedo evitar notar como el peso de aquel lazo que la unía a la joven, con el inmortal guerrero, era lo que la detenía de continuar con su viaje, de moverse en el flujo del destino que había sido trazado para ella.

\- El héroe esta con las diosas, no existe nada que puedas hacer por él -

Despabilada al escuchar la tajante declaración del ser de luz, Zelda posó su mirada sobre este notando, la frialdad de sus pupilas, la cual la observaban de manera penetrante, como si intentaran destrozar algo que solo él podía ver.

\- No puedo abandonarlo, él siempre ha estado ahí para mí… Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, si tan solo pudiera hablar con ellas. -

Colmado por una indescriptible furia al escuchar aquellas palabras, la luminiscente víbora en un fugaz movimiento saco parte de su cuerpo de la fontana, acercándose de manera, agresiva hasta donde se hallaba la joven, mientras abría sus fauces.

-¡Falacias! ¿Hasta cuando te darás cuenta de la terrible corrupción que ha creado en ti?, Es qué no puede ver como estas ataduras solo acabaran destrozándote, Llevándote no solo a tu propia destrucción, sino a todo aquello siempre has amado, lo que tanto anhelabas a proteger. -

Sobresaltada por las acciones del protector de la fuente, en reflejo a sus actos, la princesa retrocedió un par de pasos, encontrándose atrapada con una de las paredes de piedras. Sin saber como responder ante la actitud y las palabras del ser de Luz, las cuales parecían no tener ningún sentido.

\- Link no ha hecho nada malo… -

Comenzó a responder la joven, más sus palabras parecían solo haber aumentando la llama de la furia del viperido, quien inmediatamente respondió al comentario de manera amenazante, aumentando su tamaño y presencia, acercándose hasta ella, con el sigilo y la letalidad de un depredador.

\- Traidora, nos creaste… Nos crearon las diosas para mantener tu voluntad, para proteger el mundo que amabas, y ahora nos abandonas y nos cambias por un estúpido mortal, uno al que le has entregado no solo tu protección, sino también ese supuesto amor, uno que al final no hizo otra cosa que destruirte al entregarle una parte de tu alma, haciéndolo inmortal… - Siseo rabioso Lynaru, reclamando con veneno, hastiado de seguir soportando la misma historia, de seguir callando todo sus molestias, pero sobre todo su aflicción, una que lo había consumido por siglos, y que no podía seguir guardando.

Zelda, sin saber que responder, se mantuvo en silencio, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, al momento que se cuestionaba si aquellas palabras estaban ralamente dirigidas a ella, ya que sentía que aquel reclamo era para la Diosa blanca.

-¡LYNARU! – Intervino Topaz, gritando con fuerza el nombre del espíritu, quien detuvo por un instante sus avance.

Incrédula ante la reacción de la gran serpiente, la cual siempre había sido uno de lo seres mas ecuánimes y tranquilos, ya que este representaba la fuerte conexión que tenía con la diosa de la Sabiduría. Desconcertada de cómo manejarse en aquel momento, trató de avanzar hasta donde había acorralado a la princesa, notando como su postura se tensaba con sus pasos, y abría levemente su mandíbula inferior.

"Lo siento"

Sin poder entender que sucedía, o la razón por la cual había sido embargada por tanta tristeza, pero principalmente hastiada de siempre ser confundida y tratada como la deidad blanca, Zelda dejó de temerle a la furia del espíritu, quien había concentrado su atención en la Sheikah. Aprovechando la oportunidad que este le había dado para acercarse, tomándolo por sorpresa, al poner sus manos sobre las escamas del dorso de su orificio nasal.

\- No voy a disculparme por algo que no me corresponde, hasta ahora cada una de las elecciones que he tomado, siempre han sido influenciadas bajo el hecho de que soy la reencarnación de Hylia, pero ya basta –

Sorprendido ante su arrebato y su fuerte voz, Lanayru no pudo evitar posar sus pupilas de nuevo sobre la noble, al tiempo que abría lentamente su mandíbula dispuesto refutar sus palabras.

\- No voy a permitir que continúen tratándome de esta manera. Yo no soy ella, nunca lo seré, puesto ella esta muerta… Si los hirió, los lastimó, les hizo algún daño de una manera u otra y siguen enojados por eso, entonces ese es su problema no el mío, pero regañarme a mi, gritarme a mi, odiar a Link, no cambiara el pasado -

Expresó de manera tranquila y severa la doncella, sintiendo una enorme empatía por el ser de Luz, quien durante todo aquel tiempo, desde la muerte de la Diosa blanca, había guardo un terrible rencor contra el héroe.

-Lo único que lamento tanto, es que te sientas de esta manera, y sé que tal vez mi palabras no serán suficientes, pero entiendo… Cree me que comprendo ese sentimiento de perdida, esa aflicción al ver alguien que amas, te abandone, se vaya de tu lado y no poder hacer nada por detenerlo, y quedarte solo sin respuestas, sin guía, sin nada, enfrentándote en solitario a una responsabilidad, sin saber si lo que haces es correcto o no -

Musito la princesa, sin poder evitar sonreír con pena al recordar la memoria de su padre, y más después de haber tenido aquel sobrenatural encuentro con él en la gruta.

Topaz, quien había guardado silencio en ese momento, no puedo evitar notar como la actitud del ser la luz cambiaba por completo, dejando atrás su ira, mientras retomaba nuevamente una forma mas placentera y ecuánime, reaccionado ante las palabras de la aristócrata, la cual al parecer, no se había dado cuenta del extraña aura que emanaba.

\- Interesante- musitó para ella misma la guerrera de las sombras, sintiendo una gran intriga hacia la doncella, pues parecía que esta ocultaba en su interior una fuente que el poder, diferente al alma de la diosa blanca y el fragmento de la trifuerza.

Indignado y avergonzado por su actuar, el espíritu de la fuente suspiró amargamente, mientras se recriminaba por su falta, sin poder evitar notar un único y bizarro efecto en la princesa. Haciéndolo analizar con cuidado aquello que por primera vez presenciaba en toda su existencia, de lo cual nunca había habido precedente. Era inequívoco que la noble era la resurrección de diva, pero lo que la diferenciaba de todas las anteriores, incluso de Hylia, se debía abismalmente a esa aura que ahora se hacía presente.

\- Bien, bien, que bueno que ya todos volvimos a ser buenos amigos. Ahora, seguiremos parados aquí mirándonos las caras o vendrás ayudarme a salvar mi pueblo -

Expresó Topaz de manera socarrona, interrumpiendo la conversación del ente de Luz y la princesa, mientras sonría irónicamente, para luego retirase sin mirar atrás.

Zelda tardo solo un par de segundos en tomar una decisión, y sin pensarlo siguiendo el impulso de acompañar a la guerra, emprendió su camino, deteniéndose estrepitosamente frente a la entrada de la cueva, donde con cuidado volteó a ver al cuidador de esta.

Sin necesidad de decir palabras, Lanayru y Zelda se despidieron en silencio, teniendo la sensación de que no sería la única vez en que se verían.

*** Mientras tanto ***

\- La amas -

Pronuncio Nayru mientras se separaba del guerrero, al tiempo que analizaba toda la información que había adquirido a través de aquel contacto, reflexionado sobre el mar de emociones que la habían inundado.

Apenado, sin ánimos de defenderse o contestar, Link solo bajó su mirada, tratando de ocultar su rostro bajo su fleco, no deseando encarar en aquel momento a la diosa de la sabiduría, la cual había visto a través de sus memorias y sus emociones.

Conflictuada por su descubrimiento, la deidad creadora comenzó a caminar alejándose del inmortal guerrero, mientras luchaba contra el dilema interno que había provocado dentro de ella, el conocimiento de los sentimientos de caballero por su custodia. Era lógico y predecible que ambas partes siempre se interesaran entre ellas, pues todo estaba marcado para que fuera de esa forma. Ya que habían sido ellas mismas quienes lo habían arreglado, lo habían hecho como un pequeño seguro para que nunca se perdiera la continuidad de sus obligaciones, pero esto se salía de todos sus planes.

Cansado y comenzando a resentir el peso de sus ataduras, harto de ser tratado como un esclavo, como un peón en el juego de aquella interminable batalla, comenzando a ceder ante la furia y el enojo que había estado creciendo con los años en su alma, desafiante, Link levantó su rostro, al tiempo que con un poco de dificultad también se incorporaba.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Es que ha caso no ha sido suficiente! Siempre he estado a vuestro servicios, he acatado cada una de sus reglas, he imposiciones –

Perpleja por el exabrupto de caballero, Nayru miró con atención aquellas zafiras pupilas que la observaban llenas de coraje y frustración. En todos el tiempo que había conocido al paladín, este siempre se había mostrado de manera respetuosa ante ellas, incluso a pesar del castigo que le habían impuesto, este se había negado a contrariaras o faltarles de alguna manera, hasta ahora.

\- Desde el día de mi nacimiento, hasta ahora nunca les he pedido nada, al contrario, siempre he callado y respetado cada una de sus decisiones, sin importar cuan injustas y dolorosas fueran… Dispuesto a luchar y soportar cualquiera que fuera de la misión que impusieran. ¿Es que a caso debo vivir siempre en la infelicidad? Y de ser así ¿por qué? Que razón existe para que tenga que ser tratado de esta manera, para que no pueda estar junto a ella-

Expresó con furia y determinación Link, olvidando por completo su decoro, mientras recordaba con dolor y pesar todo lo que había hecho, lo que había vivido, lo que había sufrido, en el nombre de ellas, de las diosas. Cuantos amigos no había perdido, cuantos enemigo no había asesinado a sangre fría, cuantas guerras no había luchado, a cuantos no había protegido, y que había recibido a cambio de todo ello… Nada, absolutamente nada, excepto tortura y castigo, arrebatándole a la mujer que había amado, amenazas de no volver a repetir aquellas acciones, reclamos por lo que ellas llamaban desobediencia… Es que a caso vivir era desobedecerlas.

Impávida ante las palabras del paladín, la diosa de la sabiduría solo se mantenía en silencio mirándolo, notando los cambios que sufrían los eslabones de la cadena que sometía al guerrero, llegando a sentir un dejo de mortificación, al ver como poco a poco aquello que tanto habían temido, comenzaba a cumplirse.

\- El tiempo es un líquido que fluye constante e indetenible, donde un momento no es más importante que otros, a menos que este afecte el flujo de otro -

Irritado por la enigmática respuesta de la deidad, Link apretó sus dientes acallando el gesto de frustración que lo dominaba, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos hasta a su rostro. Ante el áspero tacto de sus guantes de piel, se percató de lo flojas que se habían vuelto aquellas ataduras, así como había recuperado su forma y vestimenta tradicional.

\- El significado y la realidad de lo que buscas, solo lo conseguiras cuando te liberes de aquella furia y sus ataduras mundanas -

Cansado, pero sobre todo fastidiado de aquella actitud, de ser manipulado de aquella manera, gobernado por aquel instinto feral que lo había acompañado en su transformación, abandonado su usual respeto, el caballero avanzó contra la diva, dispuesto a obtener las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

Ante la incontrolable ira, que comenzaba a consumir al héroe, sabiendo que no podía dejar que aquella situación, continuara, odiándose a sí misma por sus siguientes acciones, Nayru alzó su mano, invocando su propio poder, transformando por completo la leontina y sometiendo una vez más a sus pies al inmortal combatiente.

\- ¡¿Hasta cuando dejaran de esconderse tras sus poderes, y me darán una respuesta?! ¿Qué he hecho para que me odien de esta manera? -

Resentida por el veneno y la recriminación de aquellas palabras, la diosa del conocimiento, miró con padecimiento al eterno guerrero, sin saber como confrontarlo en aquel instante, ya que a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella era la menos empática y acostumbrada a mostrar sus emociones, mas eso no significaba, que no le importara lo que sucedía con el paladín, pero había tanto que deseaba decirle, pero que le era imposible.

\- No te odiamos, puede que nuestras acciones te sean bizarras en este momento, pero todo lo que hacemos, todo lo que hemos hecho, fue en afán de protegerte… - explicó con pausa y tranquilidad la diva, mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos.

\- ¿Proteger? Ahora me dirán que todo ha sido por eso, Cómo pueden llamar proteger a lo que le hicieron a Zelly, ella no se merecía aquel castigo… Le arrebataron su alma, su esencia, donde al final prefirió mejor quitarse la vida… -

\- No había otra opción, nunca pensamos que recuperaría aquellos recuerdos, no podíamos dejar que continuara con sus planes, los cuales ponían en peligro toda la intención y lo que le habíamos prometido a Hylia que cuidaríamos –

Anonadado de escuchar aquellas palabras, completamente desconcertado, Link permaneció en silencio, sin poder creer lo que había percibido sus tímpanos. Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto, de qué promesa hablaban, pero sobre todas las cosas que significaba. A caso Hylia, su amada había planeado su muerte, su diosa había sido capaz de atarlo de esta manera, qué intenciones pronunciaba.

Notando su error demasiado tarde, Nayru se volvió a maldecir por su descuido, no era momento de divulgar el secreto, ni la promesa que habían hecho ellas por mantener el legado y la profecía por la cual diva blanca se había sacrificado. Aún era muy prematuro, como para que Link se entera de la aquella verdad, una que debía manejar con sumo cuidado, sino todo lo que había estratificado, luchado por mantener en orden se perdería. No podían, no debían cometer errores, por el bien de todos.

\- Espera un momento Nayru, por favor… -

Comenzó a decir el guerrero, mas sus palabras fueron acalladas por la seria voz de la Diosa de la sabiduría, quien con tono impetuoso anunció que ya había sido suficiente conversación, que regresaría al mundo mortal, donde debería continuar con su trabajo, no olvidando visitar el templo del agua para asegurar una de las llaves del tiempo.

Ignorando las palabras de la deidad, Link se retorcía luchando contra aquellas cadenas, mientras continuaba suplicándole que se detuviera, que contestara su pregunta, a qué promesa se refería, qué tenía que ver Hylia en ello. Pero sus peticiones fueron ignoradas, llenándolo de frustración, y alimentando aquella fiereza que había empezado a desarrollarse dentro de él.

* * *

 ** _*** El castillo de Hyrule ***_**

* * *

Caminando en silencio mientras leía un libro, se encontraba la figura del nuevo gobernante del reino, su tranquilo y concentrado semblante, solo enmarcaba la falsa y bien practicada mascara que había utilizado Zander desde su infancia para mantener complacidos y distraídos a los habitantes del palacio, una que se había vuelto indispensable y que utilizaba sin darse cuenta, como reflejo de tanto tiempo de haberla manejado.

Sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa al leer aquellas fantasiosas y dramáticas palabras, el nuevo rey, no puedo evitar apartar su vista mientras contemplaba en su mente la imagen que aquellas letras habían evocado.

\- Zelda, Zelda, Zelda… solo tu hermanita, podrías creer en estas ilusiones –

Dijo el regente, mientras cerraba la novela que había estado leyendo, una de las favoritas de su hermana, una que siempre ha visto siempre cerca de ella, la clásica historia de amor, la trama de un impetuoso joven espadachín, que con valor se había confrontado contra un terrible mago, que había osado secuestrar a una princesa para hacerla su esposa, mas sus planes eran frustrados por la valentía sin igual del protagonista, quien al final con la ayuda de una espada mágica que le había permitido dividir su alma en cuatro, es que pudo detener al tirano hechicero, ganándose así también el corazón de la aristócrata, de quien había quedado prendado al momento de verla.

Una vil y simple novela de ficción, hecha para ilusionar a las chiquillas con aquel estúpido cliché sobre el mito del caballero y su dama. Uno que era especialmente narrado en el reino, la historia del héroe legendario y de la diosa Hylia.

\- Literatura barata, sin sentido - expresó Zander sin poder comprender por que su fraterna siempre había amado aquellas novelas, a las cuales no les encontraba ningún sentido o enseñanza. Que no eran más que un bodrio de sandeces.

\- Todo Mito o leyenda, contiene una porción de veracidad -

Distraído por la osca y seca voz de su fiel sombra, el antiguo príncipe miró con atención al ente que lo había acompañado desde sus primeros años de conciencia, quien se había dedicado a cuidar de él, desde la muerte de su madre.

\- Con que realismo, difícil de imaginar que exista algo autentico en estos relatos -

Manifestó el soberano, con impertinencia y un poco de intriga, ya que deseara aceptarlo o no, no podía negar que algunos detalles de la narrativa podían ser ciertos, en especial cuando describían al hechicero, ya que después de todo, las artes oscuras, era un don que le había sido otorgado por su progenitora y su verdadero padre.

Pensativo ante estos conceptos, Zander volvió abrir el libro, pasando sus hojas con cuidado, enfocando su mirada en algunas de las ilustraciones que presentaba el tomo, deteniéndose al ante la imagen que describía supuesto al héroe de la historia, el cual valiente, sostenía en un pose heroica su espada y su escudo, notando particularmente, la forma en que sujetaba ambos, mostrando que era un persona zurda.

\- Un desconocido guerrero, de verdes ropajes - Pronunció en voz casi inaudible el regente, sin poder dejar de analizar aquel dibujo, uno que comenzaba a hacérsele perturbadoramente interesante.

Sin saber como tomar la expresión que apareció en el rostro de su amo, el ente de sombras solo guardo silencio, sintiendo como un escalofrió de complacencia recorría su espalda, al ver como aquellas grises pupilas cambiaban de color manifestando por un momento un tono carmesí.

Cautivado por las ideas que había maquinado su mente, sin perder tiempo, el nuevo rey cerró de nuevo el volumen, mientras marca en sus labios una extraña y sádicas mueca. Al tiempo que se acercaba hasta donde estaba su fiel sirviente, entregándole con sumo cuidado la pieza literaria como si se tratase de un frágil trofeo de valor incalculable.

\- Si la fantasía contiene un ápice de realismo, entonces existe una leyenda que debemos de estudiar -

Fueron las palabras que expresó el gobernante del reino, al tiempo que emprendía su marcha en dirección, de la antigua biblioteca del castillo, donde sabía que encontraría aquel oscuro tomo, que siempre había querido leer, pero que había sido prohibido por el alto ministro, había llegado el momento de leer aquella pieza.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ufff por fin después de una eternidad, por fin he podido terminar este cápitulo y subirlo, lamentó mucho la tardanza, en verdad me disculpo con todos ustedes, la verdad es que he vivido unas semanas interminables de trabajo, de estudios y atendiendo tambien algunos casos de emergencia en casa. Sin darme nada de tiempo para poder dedicarme a mis historias, pero tranquilos, no pienso abandonarlas, así como espero continuar con su apoyo.

Bueno sin más que decir, y que espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo me despido, y no vemos hasta el siguiente.

Por favor no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones, son muy importantes... ya sean bueno o malos.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y TRES:**

 ** _"_** ** _El primer paso del verdadero aprendizaje es aceptar cuanto ignoramos de nosotros mismos …"_**

Cansada de solo escuchar el hueco sonido de los cascos de los caballo sobre la tierra, sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin poder apartar su mirada de la silente figura de la Sheikah, Zelda no puedo evitar respirar hondamente, al tiempo que abría sus labios, dispuestas a iniciar su cuestionamiento. Para inmediatamente arrepentirse y cerrarlos de manera impronta, ya que por más que lo deseaba, no sabía como romper el profundo silencio que había.

Topaz, quien estaba consciente de la acciones de la aristócrata, no puedo evitar sentir un dejo de orgullo al notar la frustrada y molesta expresión de la joven. Uno que estaba alimentado por el resentimiento que había creado durante años en contra de la familia real.

\- Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo. En vez de estar titubeando como un pez fuera del agua -

Enojada al escuchar las tajantes palabras de la guerrera de la sombras, la princesa no puedo evitar sentir como su determinación aumentaba al igual que la furia crecía por sus venas. Quien era ella para tratarla de esa manera, en especial cuando su clan había jurado lealtad a la corona, cómo osaba romper aquella ancestral promesa.

\- Si de verdad eres una Sheikah. Eso significa que debes conocer a Impa… Ella es mi guardiana y cuidadora, la mujer que me crió como a su hija -

Sin poder evitarlo, la experimentada guerrera detuvo a su cabalgadura al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sin poder contener el mar de emociones que la dominaban, dándole una brusca media vuelta a su caballo, haciéndolo rabiar y resoplar al encarar a la doncella.

\- ¿Cómo una hija? Pero que puedes saber tu sobre una madre, sobre el verdadero cariño, si naciste en una cuna de oro con ropones de seda… Obteniendo con uno solo de tus llantos todo lo que deseabas -

Confundida por la reacción de la militante, la princesa trató de defenderse, mas antes de que pudiera articular algo, la Sheikah se acercó hasta ella, arrebatándole de las manos las riendas de su corcel, mientras unía sus miradas, mostrando en aquellos iris las abrazadoras emociones que la dominaban.

\- Impa fue más que una madre para mi, ella se sacrificó para vivir encerrada bajo cuatro paredes para evitar nuestro exterminio… La mejor de nuestra tribu, la sucesora por derecho al matriarcado de nuestra sociedad… La mujer que me dio una razón de vida, de existencia, cuando lo había perdido todo, sin hogar al borde la muerte… Quien me enseño la fortaleza propia, el vivir por el bien común, el creer en las causas justas… el ser una buena hija-

Conmocionada de escuchar la fuerza y la pasión de aquellas palabras, sintiendo los fuertes de los latidos de su corazón sobre su pecho, sin saber que pensar, Zelda solo continuo mirando aquellas rojas pupilas, sintiéndose avergonzada ante ellas, como si el fulgor que existía en su brillo la hubiera quemado.

\- Y todo para qué… Al final me dejo atrás por cumplir con los caprichos de un inepto rey, para cuidar de una princesa que supuestamente cambiaria todo, cuya presencia afectaría el destino de todos los seres vivientes de este reino… abandonándome a me a mí, su única familia -

Satisfecha con la reacción que había obtenido de la joven controlando su temperamento, Topaz, soltó las bridas del caballo en brusco movimiento sin importar el daño que este pudiera causarle al equino, dispuesta a continuar con su viaje, con la misión que tenía, su pueblo sufría y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Tal vez no sé mucho sobre tu pueblo o sobre su historia, pero Impa es importante para mí… Es lo más aledaño que he tenido a una madre, por eso necesito saber si aún… si aún se encuentra con vida -

Sorprendida al escuchar el serio y calmado tono de voz de la doncella, la guerrera de la Sombras se volteó inmediatamente, apreciando la cerrada pero segura postura que había tomado la joven, notando como a pesar del miedo que reflejaban sus pupilas, este era combatido por la voluntad que mostraba su aura. Un completo contraste a lo que había esperado.

Zelda, odiando ser analizada de esa manera, como si fuera un animal peligroso o una chiquilla que había hecho algo malo, no deseando seguir sintiendo aquel escrutinio, dispuesta a obtener las respuestas que buscaba, resulta a conocer sobre el paradero de su tutora, a pesar del temor que la dominaba al pensar en la terrible respuesta que podía encontrar.

\- Dime… por favor, si ella … -

\- ¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que ha muerto? A caso llorarías por ella, te embargaría tanto el dolor de su perdida que abandonarías la voluntad de seguir adelante, te encerrarías en tu propio calvario de manera tan pancista que ignorarías todo el sufrimiento y el pesar que esta pasando en este momento… ¿Serías tan cruel, infantil y ególatra? -

Sin saber que responder ante aquellas preguntas, desconociendo la raíz de estas, la princesa solo guardo silencio, mientras luchaba contra la tormenta de sentires que la embargaban. Había estado consciente de la posibilidad de que su amada nodriza no estuviera con vida. Un pensamiento que la había estado cazando desde el momento que había conocido al héroe, y que se había embarcado en esa travesía. Ya que aunque no lo deseara admitir, constantemente pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo en el palacio, y mas tras la aparición de aquellos caballeros, que habían ido a buscarla en nombre de su hermano. Ese evento en particular le había asegurado el hecho de que su cuidadora no estuviera en aquel mundo, llenándola de dolor, de angustia, de un sentimiento de perdida, que aumentaba aquel vacío que había en su interior. Uno que nunca podría ser llenado, el cual solo crecía al escuchar como aquellas personas que eran importantes en su vida la dejaban sola en aquel cambiante y fatídico destino.

\- Yo… yo -

\- No eres más que una hipócrita, una simple niña que no sabe ni lo que quiere o lo que desea… Un simple pez en un océano de depredadores, pero qué podía esperar de alguien que ha nacido bajo una cuna de oro, que no sabe nada sobre las tragedias del mundo, sobre sus crueles garras y el sufrimiento de sobrevivir día a día… -

Interrumpió Topaz, con sobriedad sin darle tiempo a la noble de responder sus cuestionamientos, ya que no tenía deseo de escuchar sus escusas, sus vanas y falsas palabras de dolor y angustia. Como si realmente entendiera la profundidad de aquel pozo que solo apenas había vislumbrado, sin comprender lo que se escondía en su interior, los horrores que habitaban en el.

Abochornada sintiéndose inferior ante las palabras de aquella mujer, sin saber como responderla, la doncella solo aumentó el asir de sus manos, al tiempo que luchaba con las lágrimas que intentaban inundar sus pupilas. Si era cierto que había nacido con muchos privilegios, pero estos no eran algo de lo que debía regodearse, por cada lujo había sido aprisionada por invisible grillete, con el cual viviría eternamente. Como un ave atrapada infinitamente en una pajarera, donde no podía utilizar sus alas, privada de toda libertad, incluso de la poder tener una vida propia. Además que conocía aquella mujer sobre su vida, sobre sus experiencias y sentimientos, no era más que una extraña que como todos lo demás solo se dedicaba a juzgarla, a imponer sus propias opiniones sin razón.

Fastidiada de ser siempre sentenciada por las ideas erróneas y las falsos ideales que tienen sobre ella y su cargó, no deseando seguir guardando la formalidad, dejando que sus emociones la embargara, utilizando aquel fuego que ardía en su interior, aquel coraje que por mucho tiempo había mantenido guardado, sin perder tiempo golpeó los costado de su caballo sacándolo al galope, para pararlo de improvisto frente a la guerrera.

\- Y tu te crees superior a mí, cuando no eras más que una farsante… Ya que si has de odiarme, de estar enojada conmigo, entonces que sea por una causa real y verdadera, no por celos basados solo en conjeturas infantiles… Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo de frente, que no tengo miedo a tus palabras -

Intrigada por el repentino cambio de aura de la joven, Topaz se abstuvo de contestarle, mientras la observaba con suma atención. Apreciando los pequeños rasgos conductuales que le había aprendido a su líder.

Largos y eternos segundos pasaron entre ellas, mientras ambas mujeres se miraban con determinación, evaluando a la persona que tenían en frente, sin saber bien discernir, si era un enemigo o un aliado, o cual sería la relación que las uniría y si estaban ambas dispuesta a trabajar en equipo.

\- Esta bien, te odio no por quien eres, sino por lo que representas. Una monarquía que se dejo llevar por la ideas de un pueblo externo hasta el punto de llegar al genocidio… Por tradición los Gerudos y los Sheikahs siempre hemos estado en guerra, una eterna batalla de voluntades, la tierra del eterno sol y la tribu de las sombras. Pero todo eso cambio cuando tu padre se casó con aquella mujer de las arenas, la cual no dudo en usar su poder para destruirnos. -

Sorprendida de escuchar aquellas palabras, Zelda trató de refutarlas, pero la guerrera solo levantó su mando indicándole que guardara silencio y la dejara terminar de hablar, ya que ella misma se lo había pedido.

\- El ejercito real destruyó y quemó todo a su paso, asesinando a inocentes, ya que es mentira que toda nuestra gente es de casta guerrera… Muchos perdieron sus hogares, sus familias y quedamos desamparados sin nada, fue entonces tras el asesinato de nuestra matriarca, que Impa se levantó poniendo un alto a sus acciones… Pues muchos de los soldados temían a su nombre, para después firmar un trató con el rey posterior a la muerte de su primera esposa, y meses más tarde de que nació su hija, donde fue llamada para crear de nuevo un lazó entre nuestra tribu con la futura monarquía, quedando ella a cargo como tu tutora, a cambio de nuestra infinita lealtad a la sangre real. -

Conmocionada de escuchar aquellas palabras, la noble doncella solo guardo silencio, sin poder dar credibilidad a lo que estaba escuchando, cuestionándose como era posible aquella historia, ya que estaba segura que su padre nunca se habría permitido que eso sucediera, pero esto tampoco podía ser una invención, ya que ella misma había visto la forma en la que habían tratado a su nodriza en el palacio, como si fuera un criminal, un enemigo que pudiera traicionarlos en cualquier instante, sin mencionar los infinitos rumores, que incluso sus acompañantes habían mencionado múltiples de veces sobre la traición de aquel clan.

\- Mientes… Mi padre nunca hubiera permitido algo así, el era justo y noble… - replicó Zelda con convicción, no deseando creer en las palabras de aquella extraña.

Atenta ante el leguaje corporal del joven, sabiendo el daño que había hecho sus vocablos, dejando salir un fuerte suspiro, Topaz comandó a su caballo que avanzara, haciéndolo rodear la imponente figura del garañón, el cual inmediatamente pegó sus orejas contra su cabeza, tratando de intimidar al otro equino, sin saber como interpretar las emociones de su jinete.

\- Cree lo que quieras creer… La verdad nunca puede ser ocultada, y una vez que la aceptes, entonces te consentiré tu disculpa, princesa – expresó con seriedad y determinación la militante, sacando su caballo al golpe y continuando con su camino lo más rápido posible, ya que no había nada más que decir de su parte.

Afligida, sin saber que hacer con aquel conocimiento, Zelda solo observó como la guerrera ponía distancia entre ellas, creando con su silencio una impenetrable barrera, una que ni ella misma estaba segura que deseaba atravesar. Cuanto tiempo había vivido en la ignorancia, a caso sería cierto todo lo que había escuchado, cómo no dudarlo cuando ella misma ha sido testigo de la crueldad y la red de mentiras que existían en el palacio, del juego de intrigas y de poder que había entre los nobles, quienes solo tenían una ambición y era de hacerse de la corona, de aquel supremo poder para gobernar una nación, para hacer su voluntad sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

En ese caso, que tan diferente era su familia, su progenitor contra aquel ser de oscuridad que solo deseaba el domino absoluto del reino, aquel terrible ser del que hablan las leyendas. No, no podía seguir pensando de aquella manera, no debía dudarlo, tal vez eran cierto, tal vez habían pasado aquellas cosas, pero su padre era un hombre noble de corazón y de alma, eso era irrefutable, de eso ella era testigo y nadie, ni nada la haría cambiar de idea.

\- Vamos Saki – dijo la princesa de forma solemne a su único amigo en aquel momento, resuelta a hacer la diferencia, ella no permitiría que se hicieran más injusticias, no cuando empezaba a obtener el valor y la confianza de volar, de vivir fuera de una jaula.

* * *

 ***** En la aldea secreta de las sombras *****

* * *

Contemplando como lentamente comenzaba aclarase el firmamento, sin apartar su mirada de las estrellas, dejando salir en un profundo suspiro el humo de sus pulmones, el antiguo narrador se cuestionaba la razón del actuar de la diosas. Es que a caso no había sido suficiente, por cuanto tiempo continuarían ocultando aquella mentira.

\- Que la luz nos proteja, si la verdad sale antes de tiempo - Murmuró el hombre con desosiego, sintiéndose confundido sin saber que interpretar de aquella situación, una que lo incomodaba de sobre manera, pues el engaño y la mentira no sentaban bien con su naturaleza, por eso se había negado a continuar callando. Pero las palabras de seriedad de la líder de la aldea lo había hecho cambiar de parecer, entendiendo por completo sus razones y la valides de cada una de ellas, pero por cuanto tiempo pensaban que podía mantener este efímero y delicado velo, es qué no sabían el daño que causaban, mientras más lo prolongaran, más desolador se volvería.

-Es peligroso estar afuera de los refugios, hasta que la situación del templo se estabilice-

Interrumpió una seria voz, sobre saltando por un instante al narrador que había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sin darle importancia a aquellas palabras y al mensajero de ellas, el maestro Titiritero dio una fuerte bocanada a su cigarro, sintiendo como el amargo sabor del tabaco llenaba su boca y sus pulmones, creando un efecto tranquilizador.

\- ¿Topaz no ha regresado?-

\- Aún no, solo nos queda esperar y tener fe de que el héroe llegue pronto. Sino estaremos condenados –

Odiando el pesimismo de la voz de la persona que tenía a lado, el narrador no pudo hacer otra que permanecer callado, aceptando la realidad de aquellas palabras. La situación del templo había tomado de manera inesperada a los Sheikahs, donde la Matriarca tuvo que abandonar todo para ir al lugar sagrado e intentar apaciguar a los oscuros espíritus que habitaban en aquel lúgubre lugar. Una tarea que no sería nada fácil sin la ayuda del inmortal héroe, quien era el único que realmente tenía la capacidad para someter aquel monstruoso ser que habitaba en su interior.

Quedando así la responsabilidad en los dos más jóvenes comandantes, de los cuales uno se había quedado al frente para cuidar de la aldea, mientras que el otro, Topaz había viajado en busca del espíritu de Lanayru, donde según la lectura del humo había predicho que se encontraría la ayuda necesaria.

\- Solo podemos esperar lo mejor y que la voluntad de las diosas estén a nuestro favor -

Murmuro el histrión, mientras observa con cuidado la punta incandescente de su habano, sin poder darle orden a sus pensamientos.

El guerrero que había estado a lado del hombre, no puedo evitar sentir un profundo vacío al ver la mirada perdida de aquel señor, quien parecía saber más de lo que mostraba. Mas antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario, una terrible sacudida acometió al pueblo haciendo tronar y crujir lo cimientos de las estructuras, al tiempo que todas las antorchas del lugar se extinguían.

Conmocionados y apenas pudiendo retomar su balance, ambos hombres se miraron por un breve instante, para después posar su atención sobre los asustado aldeanos y sus visitantes, quienes se habían salido de sus casa despavoridos por el movimiento telúrico.

\- ¿pero qué demo… -

\- HYLIA DONDE ESTA HYLIA –

comenzó decir el maestro de la marionetas, cuando sus palabras fuerón completamente enmudecida al tiempo que una siniestra y oscura voz, cubría el lugar, mientras una fuerte ráfaga de viento se arremolinaba sobre todos ellos, para aparecer lentamente otra vez el misma criatura que había atacado la villa de Kakariko.

Atónita e incrédula Airín no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ahí estaba frente a ella aquel terrible ente, él que le había arrebatado a su abuela. Sintiendo como la furia y la indignación crecían en sus venas, sin pensarlo, dispuesta a obtener su venganza, a destruir aquel ser. Sacó rápidamente su barita, comenzando a hacer un conjuro mientras le gritaba a la gente del pueblo que corrieran.

Ante la espelúznate situación, sin perder tiempo el guerrero que había estado hace unos momentos a lado del narrador, raudamente se incorporó empezando a gritar ordenes a sus compañeros, comándalos a llevar a los civiles a uno de los albergues que tenían, mientras que otros se alistaron para ayudar a la joven maga a destruir aquel terrible ente, él cual comenzó a expandir largos apéndices de su cuerpo, comenzando a arrasar con las construcciones, y succionando la energía vital de sus víctimas.

Tratando de proteger a los aldeanos y los civiles de la aldea, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, Airín volvió a lanzar un par de conjuros, haciendo que el ente se enfocara en ella y dejara de destruir los hogares.

Atemorizada ante la ominosa figura, pero no deseando mostrar el miedo que la invadía, la joven hechicera volvió a atacar al esperpento, mientras recordaba en su mente las palabras de su abuela, todas sus enseñanzas, cada una de las directrices que le había dado, sintiendo en sus hombros por primera vez el peso y la responsabilidad de ser la última maga de su linaje, la única que en aquel momento, podía hacerle frente aquel monstruo que amenazaba con destruirlos.

\- Maple -

Escuchando su titulo, sin perder tiempo la joven miró a su alrededor notando la presencia de un par de guerreros del clan, quienes habían comenzado a rodear el ente, tratando de obligarlo a acercarse hasta donde habían hecho una trampa con un circulo de ocultismo. El cual se accionó inmediatamente ante la presencia del monstruo atrapándolo en un jaula de energía, mas la criatura solamente dejo salir una oscura y siniestra sonrisa, rompiendo el maleficio y acometiendo con varias de sus extremidades contra los hábiles combatientes. Los cuales a pesar de su agilidad y fuerza, fueron apresado por el ser.

\- ¡Basta! – grito la pequeña maga sin saber como ayudarlos, notando como su energía vital comenzaba a ser succionada por la criatura, quien en pocos minutos los exterminaría.

Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, temiendo por la vida de la practicante y de todos los presentes, tomando una última resolución, sin dudarlo el narrador de las historias, abrió su capisayo, sacando de adentro de el un viejo y antiguo libro. Un largo y pesado tomo hecho con opalinas hojas y cubierta de piel escamosa de color azul oscuro y un sello de largas barbadas blancas. El cual comenzó abrir mientras se preparaba mentalmente para llevar acabar sus siguientes acciones, unas que se había prometido que jamás realizaría, ya que iban en contra del juramento que le había hecho a las diosas, uno al que no debía faltarle. Pero que en aquel momento parecía insignificante ante el prospecto de la perdida de las vida de los presentes y de la pequeña maga bajo aquella criatura. Simples vidas que serían insignificantes ante los planes de las deidades supremas.

Mas antes de que pudiera romper el segundo sello y exponer su más grande secreto, uno que ningún mortal, que ni el mismo héroe legendario conocía, se detuvo al sentir la pura y fina aura de la reencarnación de Hylia.

Habiendo escuchado los gritos, prefijada a salvar su pueblo, olvidando por completo la compañía de la doncella, sin perder tiempo, Topaz desenvaino sus espadas tras dar un fuerte grito de batalla obligando a su caballo a aumentar su velocidad. Acortando la distancia que la separaba de la entrada de su aldea con el ente. Llegando a una prudente distancia, donde raudamente acometió contra la criatura al tiempo que saltaba de su cabalgadura, la cual instintivamente de alejó del lugar abandonando a su jinete.

Ante la fuerte aura de las katanas, el esperpento trató de atacarla, sorprendiéndose al notar como sus apéndices eran cortados por las hojas de acero que resplandecían con un brillo dorado.

\- ¡Topaz! –

\- Yo lo distraeré, huyan al refugio interno -

Comandó la experta guerrera, al tiempo que continuaba con su asedio sobre el ente, haciéndolo retroceder camino, siendo apoyado por los conjuros de la pequeña hechicera, quien ante la ayuda, no puedo evitar sentir un ápice de esperanza.

Aceptando el nuevo cometido que le había sido impuesto, no deseando estorbar y dejando que el destino siguiera su curso, el hombre comenzó ayudar algunos militantes a guiar a los pardales hasta el albergue, no sin antes guardar con cuidado y escondiendo perfectamente aquel extraño libro. Dejando salir una ligera sonrisa al ver como momentos después ingresaba al pueblo la princesa sobre su garañón.

Angustiado ante las energías del ambiente, Saki se levantó sobre sus patas, encabritándose mientras dejaba salir un fuerte relinchido, completamente asustado ante la presencia de la criatura. Luchando por tratar de mantener el control sobre él, Zelda haló una de las riendas tratando de girarlo y calmarlo, mientras le habla con voz fuerte y seria, más el terror había invadido por completo al garañón, el cual instintivamente se alebresto coceando y pateando, derribando a la princesa de su montura.

Resintiendo el impactó de su cuerpo contra el suelo, preocupada de ser lastimada por los cascos de su corcel, ignorando el dolor de brazo derecho, la aristócrata rápidamente se levantó con la pronta asistencia del maestro de titiritero.

\- Alteza, por aquí… Pronto, debemos huir de este lugar -

Ignorando la familiaridad con la que el hombre le había hablado, preocupada por la presencia de la criatura y como es que esta comenzaba a defenderse contra sus agresoras, deseosa de poder ayudar, hizo a un lado las palabras y peticiones del narrador, corriendo hasta donde estaba su espantado corcel, el cual se había atrapado las riendas contra los troncos una carreta.

Sin perder tiempo y confiando en sus habilidad, la futura regente tomó su arco y carcaj, preparando inmediatamente una flecha, apuntándola contra el esperpento, que había empezado a repeler los ataque de sus adversarios, comenzando nuevamente a ganar terreno.

Notando como la bendición sobre sus armas comenzaba a mermar, al tiempo que el espectro arreciaba sus ataques, alcanzando a esquivar algunos de los tentáculos, Topaz usando su agilidad y algunos movimientos acrobáticos, en último intento por destruir aquel monstruo, unió sus katanas, para crear su doble lanza. Con la cual sin temor alguno y dispuestas a entregar su vida, arremetió con un par de cortes y estocadas, abriendo las defensas de la criatura, hasta aproximarse a su centro, donde con un movimiento final ensartó el filo de su arma en su pecho.

\- Ineficaz - Espetó el ente atrapando con su cuerpo las afiladas hojas reteniendo a la Sheika en una mortal trampa.

Airín quien había visto lo que estaba sucediendo, inmediatamente lanzó un conjuro tratando de salvar a la guerrera, mas antes de poder completar su encantamiento uno de los apéndices alcanzó a golpearla, aventándola contra el suelo.

Sintiendo las manos de la muerte sobre su alma, maldiciéndose por su mala decisión, dispuesta a morir, pero no sin antes luchar, en un desesperado intento por defenderse, la Sheika, sacó de las orillas de su traje un par de kunais, al tiempo que dos extremidades se cercaban a ella. Logrando cercenar una de ellas con uno de sus filosas herramientas y lanzando la otra contra osamenta del esperpento, quedando a completa merced del segundo tentáculo .

Cerrando sus ojos, derrotada, consiente de su final, la guerrera de la sombras solo se lamentó en silencio por su falta, mas para su absoluta sorpresa un rayo de luz impactó contra el ente haciéndolo tambalear y retroceder un par de pasos, dándole tiempo suficiente de escapar y poner algunos metros de distancia.

Topaz, agradecida por la ayuda indiamente buscó a la practicante, encontrado la misma mirada de confusión y sorpresa que había en su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarse sobre lo sucedido, una segunda ráfaga impactó contra la criatura, derribándola por un instante. Atónita y desconcertada sin saber que pensar, volteó su rostro encontrado la seria y segura figura de la princesa del reino, quien nuevamente cargó su arco apuntando con determinación.

\- Por el poder Din – masculló por lo bajo la guerrera sin poder apartar su vista de la aristócrata, quien literalmente se había transformado en aquel momento, de la chica mimada con la que había discutido al inicio de la travesía, a la segura combatiente, que con el poder de la luz que emanaba su alma trataba de destruir aquella criatura.

\- ¡Princesa, cuidado! – Llamó Airín, al notar como el esperpento, una vez más volvía incorporarse ya hora aumentaba su tamaño al tiempo que empezaba dejar salir un siniestra y malévola risa.

\- Te he encontrado -

Sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su espalda, al escuchar aquellas palabras, Zelda liberó otra de sus flechas, pero para su terrible suerte, esta parecía ya no afectar al ente, el cual con veloz movimiento se abalanzo contra ella.

Consciente de sus acciones, no pudiendo permitir que la reencarnación de la diosa blanca fuera lastimada por aquella criatura, en un osado movimiento, Topaz alcanzó a la doncella, empujándola y recibiendo a cambió la embestida que la hizo rodar por el suelo. Aguantando el ardor de su cuerpo, y el metálico sabor que ahora inundaba su boca, sin perder tiempo, la Sheikah se incorporó limpiando con el dorso de su mano sus manchados labios de sangre.

\- ¡Paul! Sácala de aquí… debes llevarla con la matriarca, ella la protegerá – comandó con seguridad la guerrera, mientras sacaba de su traje un Fuma Shuriken, haciendo a un lado el dolor que la aprisionaba con cada movimiento de sus músculos.

\- No pienso irme a ningún lado… no voy a dejarlas…-

-Tiene que irse princesa, ustedes es muy importante… no puede correr…

Airín, nunca puedo terminar su frase al ser apresada por uno de los tentáculos del ente, el cual sin piedad alguna la alzó antes de colisionarla contra el suelo. Mientras que Topaz luchaba incasablemente por ayudar a la pequeña maga que solo alcanzó a dejar salir un angustiado grito antes de perder el conocimiento.

Horrorizada al ver el inconsciente cuerpo de la joven hechicera, sintiendo la ira arder dentro de sus venas, sin perder tiempo, la aristócrata se aparató del narrador, quien inútilmente trató de detenerla, halándola de brazo. Ante las acciones del hombre, dispuesta a ayudar a la niña que había estado arriesgando su vida por salvar al pueblo, guiada por su instinto golpeó al titiritero con la pala superior de su arma, apartándolo.

Temiendo por la vida de la pequeña maga, Topaz blandió su poderosa arma, apartando los apéndices de la criatura de su caído cuerpo, al tiempo que usaba sus mejores movimientos para acercarse a ella, destajando y destruyendo cada uno de ellos con su último par de Kunais que tenía, hasta llegar a su lado al momento que su confiables arma regresaba a sus manos. Preocupada por la salud de Airín, con cuidado comenzó a moverla distrayéndose por un instante, quedando a merced del ente que había estado esperando la oportunidad correcta para atacar.

\- Es a mi a quien buscas -

Gritó la princesa al tiempo que liberaba otra de su flechas, distrayendo la atención de ente, el cual instintivamente pozó sus vacías pupilas sobre las ella, al tiempo que comenzaba a esbozar una siniestra sonrisa, enfocando toda su atención en su nueva presa.

Dominando el terrible escalofrió que recorrió su espalada al sentir la oscura presencia de la criatura sobre ella, armándose de todo el valor y la confianza que tenía, sin dar un paso atrás, volvió a repetir sus acciones, sintiendo como una opresión se llenaba en su pecho al ver como sus sagitas, parecían perder su efecto sobre el esperpento que avanzaba hasta ella.

Angustiada, Topaz se cuestionó por unos segundos sus siguientes acciones, ya que no deseaba dejar sola a la caída maga, pero tampoco podía permitir que aquel ser lastimara a la reencarnación de Hylia, mas su indecisión fue finiquitada cuando el maestro de las marionetas apareció a su lado, levantado rápidamente el cuerpo de la niña. Instruyéndole Sheikah, el salvar a la princesa.

Notando el radical cambio de la criatura y como esta había creado un ambiente lleno de penumbra, reconociendo a la aristócrata, sin perder tiempo Rori, abandonó el grupo ignorando los gritos de sus padres, mientras que comenzaba a lanzarle piedras al ente, intentado inútilmente el detenerlo.

En un breve instante el mundo pareció detenerse, y el tiempo perdido su afluencia para la princesa, al ver con pavor como la criatura con uno de sus apéndices golpeaba al joven aldeano, al igual que a la experimentada guerrera quien había ido en su ayuda, quedando completamente atrapada bajo su pérfida presencia.

Consumida por el pánico, intentado levantarse del suelo, Topaz solo podía ver como el ente atrapaba a la elegida de la diosas en una red de apéndices asemejando una gigantesca garra, comenzado a estrujarla al momento que su céfiro consumía la luz natural que emanaba del alma de la reencarnación de la diosa.

Sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas comenzaban ser mermadas, sin poder defenderse luchando contra la pútrida presencia del ser, tratando de mantener la calma y no caer presa del temor y la ansiedad, Zelda luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que le suplicaba mentalmente a la diosas por ayuda.

-Eres mía Hylia -

Sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho al escuchar aquel nombre, apreciando como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, sin poder controlar el desdén y aquella ola de emociones que la habían inundado al ser nuevamente confundida por alguien quien no era, por aquella mujer que solo había causado dolor al hombre que amaba, a quien nunca podría superar y la razón por la cual este nunca respondería a sus sentimientos. Alimentada por aquel aquellas emociones, renovó sus fuerzas, y con decisión clavó la pala inferior de su arma contra el ser, el cual instintivamente ante la fuerza del aura de catarsis de la joven la soltó intempestivamente, lanzándola contra el suelo.

Cansada de seguir siendo tratada de esa manera, hastiada sobre todo ello, sin pensarlo, siguiendo su propio instinto, guiada solo por aquel sentimiento que la había embragado en aquel momento, con decisión Zelda se incorporó pesadamente, mientras miraba con fiereza y determinación al ente que estaba frente a ella.

\- Princesa… Zelda… Alteza..-

Ignorando las voces que la llamaban con angustia, resuelta a no dejarse a vencer, a demostrar que no era una más, que ella era diferente, que no dejaría que nadie más sufriera, que también podía protegerlos, que podía ayudar a su pueblo, que podía hacer la diferencia, sin pensarlo alzó sus manos acomodándolas en la postura usual con la que tomaba su arco, en las cuales lentamente comenzó este a materializarse, infundiéndole todas sus emociones hasta crear un extraordinaria arma de energía blanca y dorada, cuyo resplandor aclaraba el ambiente.

Decidida a darle final a aquella batalla, apuntó el filo de su flecha contra la osamenta del esperpento, donde claramente podía ver el punto de conexión de la invocación con la cual había sido traída aquel mundo.

Concentrado todos sus emociones en un solo pensamiento, soltó con delicadeza la tensión de la crecida saeta, la cual voló rauda y efectiva hasta su objetivo.

Intentado protegerse, tarando salvar su vida, el ente procuro destruir aquella flecha, pero sus acciones fueron inútiles al tiempo que su articulaciones eran destruidas por el poder de purificación del aura de la joven, asegurando su aniquilamiento al momento que la punta de la flecha hizo contacto con el contrato que lo ataba aquel plano.

Atónitos sin saber que hacer, los habitantes de la aldea, y los pueblerinos solo podían observar absortos, el lugar donde hacia algunos momento se había encontrado el esperpento que los había atacado, el cual se hayaba completamente vacío, excepto por los resto de una extraña gema rota, así como una oscura marca en la tierra.

Respirando agitada, comenzado a sentir como su vista empezaba a nublarse, sin poder continuar manteniendo su equilibrio, Zelda trató de moverse, mas sus músculos parecían no obedecer sus ordenes permitiendo que sus piernas perdieran la capacidad de mantenerla en pie, haciéndola caer al piso. Topaz quien había permanecido cerca de la doncella, al notar su tambaleante paso y la palidez de su rostro, rápidamente avanzó hasta ella, alcanzando a sostenerla.

\- Yo… No… Soy… Hylia…

Fueron las palabras que pronunció la joven antes de perder la conciencia, evocando con estas una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de la guerra, quien había presenciado con cuidado y detalle la importante transformación de la joven, desde el cambio de su céfiro, uno que había sido extraordinario, mas allá de lo que había vislumbrando en la fontana, mostrando su verdadero poder.

\- No pequeña, tu eres mejor que ella -

Expreso la Sheika, mientras la levantaba cargándola en brazos, sintiéndose completamente orgullosa de la princesa, haciéndola reconocer su equivocación y a cambio en silencio le hizo el solemne juramento, prometiéndole su lealtad y devoción, hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:  
**

Bueno primero que nada muchas, muchas gracias a todos lo que me han brindado su apoyo, a todos los que han puesto esta historia en favoritos y los que me han dejado sus comentarios.

También quiero disculparme por la tardanza de estos capítulos, así como pasare ha subir uno cada dos semanas para poder darme suficiente espacio para escribirlos, debido a que por cuestiones laborales, mis momentos de descanso se han hecho muy variables. Pero no se preocupen, esta historia llegara a su final como tiene que ser.

En este capitulo en especial, quiero agradecer a mi amiga y beta **EgrettWilliams** , quien me asesoró un par de veces en los diálogos, y por la cual ha mejorado mi narrativa y mis faltas tanto ortográficas como de gramática.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este pequeño pedazo, ya que admito que no estaba planeado de esta manera, y que solo pensaba darle una pequeña parte a este momento, pero cuando me di cuenta ya lo había armado de esta forma.

Así que una vez más mil mil gracias a todos lo que me están leyendo, A :

 **Pirata Eli-Sama, TUHERMANAXD, KlyVan, DanaMerit, Niakuru, SoulCollector, Guest, Loveless, Diana Az, EgrettWilliams, Yahab, SakuraXD, IA99, Lyderning, You know who**

A todos los que me han compartido y dado sus comentarios, asi como su apoyo, de verdad se los gradezco. Así como invitó a todos aquellos que me están leyendo a por favor dejar los suyos.

Ahora si, sin más que decir, que espero verlos pronto… Bye bye


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CUATRO:**

 ** _"_** ** _El camino de la victoria es tan frágil e indeleble, ante la presencia de la duda y la frustración…"_**

Dejando salir un ahogado gruñido, sin importar el daño físico que sus acciones pudiera ocasionarle, iracundo Link impactó contra el suelo su puño, intentando por medio de aquel desplante físico apaciguar la tormenta de emociones que lo embargaban.

\- Nayru -

Pronunció con rabia cada una de las sílabas del nombre de la diosa, completamente dominado por aquella incontenible furia que crecía en su interior. Estaba harto, hastiado de todos los secretos, de aquella red de verdades a medias e incógnitas con la cual lo manipulaban. Hasta cuándo serían honestas, qué era lo que ocultaba, por qué, eran las preguntas que dominaban su mente y alimentaban aquel fulgor.

Siempre les había servido, las había obedecido sin recriminarles nada, ni cuando se negaron a cumplir su deseo, acatando cada una de sus órdenes, sin importar cuanto daño estas le hacían, él era un fiel siervo de ellas, no había otra razón de existencia que obedecerlas.

"Tú eres más que mi elegido, eres el hombre a quien amo"

Una fuerte punzada atravesó su pecho, robándole el aire de sus pulmones, al tiempo que paralizaba cada uno de sus músculos al recordar aquellas palabras. Simples vocablos que ansiaba olvidar, que deseaba desesperadamente eliminar de su memoria, pero no podía. No importaba cuanto lo anhelaba, nunca podría hacerlo, ya que él existió por ella, Hylia.

Apretó sus dedos, llenando su mano de tierra, debilitado y consumido por aquel sentimiento que había escondido en el fondo de su alma, luchó por contener la cordura y la poca fortaleza que le quedaba. Todo había sido su culpa, lo sabía, se lo habían dicho, él debió morir aquel día, ese era su destino. Pero ella lo había cambiado todo, dejándolo atrapado en aquel eterno tormento, uno que con valor aceptó, dispuesto a cumplir con su deseo, el crear un mundo libre, puro y sin maldad.

Aún podía verlo, tan nítido como si estuviera sucediendo en aquel instante, la oscura risa de aquel ser llenando sus oídos, mezclada con los gritos de sus compañeros y el sonoro crujir de los truenos y relámpagos mientras la tierra se abría, al tiempo que una porción se elevaba al cielo, asegurando la supervivencia de su gente, no el pueblo devoto a ella.

El último ataque de su enemigo, el cuerpo de Hylia protegiéndolo, su angelical rostro perdiendo lentamente su brillo, al tiempo que desfallecía entre sus brazos. La incontrolable ira y el dolor que lo dominaron al perderla, los cuales le dieron las fuerzas necesarias para terminar de encarar aquella bestia.

"Tu eres más importante de lo que imaginas"

Mentira, todas sus palabras no habían sido más que puras mentiras, quién era él, no era nadie. Sino un caballero, un hombre al que le habían arrebatado todo su honor, su linaje y casta por un falso juicio, traicionado por su propia gente, abandonado por las diosas, un peón utilizado para cumplir con el trabajo sucio de las divinidades, el ejecutor del deseo de otros, y todo por el supuesto afán de mantener la paz de un reino.

Un peregrino destinado a seguir su camino sin descanso, donde no le quedaba más que seguir, seguir andando sin saber por qué motivo, ni hasta cuándo. Atado a la promesa de la única persona que había amado, a quien le debía todo, la que había creído en él, le dio una razón de vida, de existencia, por la cual luchar, por la cual creer en un futuro, en la bondad de las deidades… Y ahora, estas mismas se atrevían decirle, que todos lo que había sucedido no fue casualidad.

¿Qué era lo que ellas escondían? ¿De qué se trataba aquella tan mencionada profecía? Podrías ser posible que realmente, a caso Hylia lo había traicionado. Quien le había dado todo, no hubiera sido más que otra manipuladora con falsas promesas.

\- Basta… –

Cansado, molesto, hastiado, sin saber bien cómo expresar aquel mar de emociones que lo embargan, sin fuerzas para seguir a delante, debilitado por el stress anímico que lo dominaba. Cerró sus ojos luchando contra aquel hueco que crecía dentro de su interior, el cual comenzaba ahogarlo lentamente, robándole de toda solidez para encarar otra vez aquel destino, aquella afronta que al concluir, sería nuevamente olvidado, donde no pasaría de ser otra leyenda. Invisible e inexistente para el resto del mundo, que continuaba como siempre ignorante de su sacrificio, de su sufrimiento.

Es qué a caso no había nada más para él, no había esperanza alguna, hasta cuándo tendría que seguir soportándolo, cuánto más podría resistir. Sería que su vida acabaría igual la del viejo dragón, qué no había otra salida más que el consuelo de la muerte.

Respirando profundamente y llenando sus pulmones con el frio aire del ambiente, inundado por aquel pensamiento, tratando de tranquilizarse, el eterno guerrero consideró aquella idea que muchas veces había pensado. Un amargo sabor llenó su boca al concebir su derrota, el daño que haría aquel ser sobre el mundo, el destrozo que haría con las criaturas que habitaban las verdes tierras, pero sobre todo, con la angustia y el terror que le haría pasar a todos sus aliados, sus amigos, quienes bajo el yugo de aquel monstruo morirían.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? -

Despabilado al escuchar aquella voz, sorprendido Link levantó su mirada encontrándose con la inconfundible figura de Navi, quien seguía observándolo confundida.

\- Navi -

-Claro que soy yo, ¿qué esperabas, un Bublin? -

Ante la ironía del momento, Link no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, confundiendo aún más a la azul hada, quien por un instante llegó a cuestionar nuevamente la salud mental del héroe. Haciendo un par de comentarios a si misma sobre no volver a dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, sino acabaría más perdido que un Cucco.

Como una brisa de frescura había sido la presencia de la pequeña hada en ese momento; Desde el primer día que la había conocido, Navi había marcado no solo su solidaridad, sino su honestidad, brindándole su completa y desinteresada amistad, volviéndola una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Con la cual había compartido tanto buenos como malos momentos, quien había visto lo mejor y lo peor de sí mismo y nunca lo había abandonado.

Una pequeña hada, que había retado con coraje y audacia los más terribles peligros, siempre a su lado, sin temor de perder su vida, incluso dispuesta a sacrificarse, para que él pudiera cumplir su misión. Era por ella, y por todos lo demás que siempre habían estado a su lado, quienes habían creído en él, por los cuales no podía rendirse.

Sintiéndose confortado y renovado por aquel pensamiento, haciendo acopio de su fortaleza, luchando por despejar aquel sentimiento que lo había invadido, lentamente el guerrero se puso de pie, deteniéndose al ver como en el dorso de su mano se encontraba brillando tenuemente estaba la marca de las diosas, la cual instantáneamente le hizo recordar a la joven princesa.

No estaba solo, debía ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, no solo por ellos, sino también si deseaba cumplir su promesa con ella. Zelda, la joven que sin proponerlo, le había liberado de aquella frialdad con la se había protegido durante años, la que había creado en él un ápice de esperanza, de quien se había enamorado.

Ella estaba sola en aquel mundo, y no contaba más que con su apoyo. Atrapada en una ancestral lucha en la cual realmente ella no tenía razón de participar, pero que a pesar de todo ello, del miedo, de la angustia, había permanecido a su lado, esforzándose por sobre llevar la carga que le habían impuesto.

\- Gracias, me has salvado -

Levantando una ceja ante aquel comentario, la nereida no tuvo otro remedio que acercase a su compañero, conectándose empáticamente con él. Despertando en ella una enorme curiosidad, así como un poco de preocupación, por las contrastados sentires que dominaban al inmutable guerrero.

\- Existen malas noticias, dos de los tres artefactos han sido robados. El castillo y la ciudadela han sido tomados por terribles criaturas, así como los paramos de Hyrule empiezan a verse infestado de bestias sobrenaturales -

Explicó con prisa Navi, mientras continuaba examinando al eterno paladín, cuestionándose que habría pasado para haberlo encontrado de aquella manera, tan exhausto emocionalmente. Llenándola de ansiedad al sentir como dentro de este, pareció por un breve momento haber sido contaminado por la oscuridad.

Sintiéndose más relajado y apoyado por la presencia de su vieja amiga, tratando de recuperar su imagen de confianza en si mismo, con rápidos movimientos se incorporó y sacudió sus ropajes. Deteniéndose al escuchar los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en el palacio.

\- ¿El príncipe? -

\- ¿Cuál príncipe? -

Cuestionó completamente confundida la nereida, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación y molestia por parte del caballero, quien no podía creer lo despistada que podía ser esta, y más ante las obvias situaciones.

\- Ahhhhh ya, El príncipe… Sí, si ese está bien. Como habías sospechado al parecer esta involucrado directamente con los acontecimientos del palacio-

Respondió rápidamente Navi al recordar la importancia de aquella información, ya que sabía que esta afectaría directamente a la princesa al momento de la batalla. Haciéndola cuestionarse si realmente la joven tenía el valor necesario, no solo para luchar contra su hermano, sino en el peor de los casos, acabar con su propia vida.

\- No quiero que le digas a Zelda nada por ahora de lo que está pasando en palacio -

Comandó Link con sobriedad a su amiga, esperando poder obtener un poco de tiempo, hasta poder hacer un juicio real sobre lo que pasaba con el joven heredero. Esperando que este solo fuera una victima más de los poderes de aquel ser, y pudiera su alma ser rescatado, algo que pocas veces había sucedido. Ya que de no ser así, el se encargaría de arrebatarle, la vida, no permitiría que ella se enmasillara de aquella forma.

-No ganarás nada con mentirle, ¿qué no has aprendido de ello? -

Regañó molesta la hada, odiando cuando tenía que ocultarle información a otras personas. Y más alguien como la princesa, quien se había ganado su respeto y admiración. La joven era más osada y valiente de lo que aparentaba. Le había tomado cariño y lo menos que deseaba era hacerle daño de alguna manera.

Herido por las palabas de su amiga, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, Link luchó por no contestarle de manera agresiva a su compañera. Reprimiendo el coraje y la frustración que sentía, mientras se amonestaba internamente, cuando él era quien estaba siendo un hipócrita. Qué hace unos momentos no se había estado lamentado, y quejando de lo harto que estaba que siempre le ocultaran las cosas, de los secretos que le guardaban las diosas, y ahora estaba haciendo exactamente los mismo a la doncella.

\- Está bien, solo espera a que tengamos un poco más de información… No quiero agobiarla haciéndola tomar una decisión que no esté lista aceptar. -

Comprendiendo las palabras del paladín, Navi no pudo más que aceptar el razonamiento del guerrero. Apenas y estaban en el inicio de su jornada, era muy pronto para que la doncella contemplara aquel panorama, en especial una resolución que no debía ser manejada de manera tan simple.

Sabiendo que no había marcha atrás y que no tenían tiempo que perder, Link llamó a su compañera notando, por primera vez el lugar en el que se encontraba, estando a unos cuantos metros de la cascadas donde se hallaba el reino de los Zoras.

No era el momento de dudar, ni cuestionarse. Debía terminar rápidamente con su misión e ir en busca de la princesa. Estaba seguro que Lanayru no habría permitido que nada malo le sucediera a la doncella, pero eso no significaba que no dejara de preocuparse por ella. Y más ahora que tenía por fin la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.

\- Vamos Navi, démonos prisa-

* * *

 ***** En la aldea Sheikah *****

* * *

La suave pero helada brisa el viento movía las ramas del viejo y tupido cerezo, creando una lluvia de interminable y brillantes pétalos rosados alrededor de la pequeña y tranquila fontana.

Observando su reflejo en la cristalina agua, apreció como cada una de las ondas distorsionaba su imagen. Impávida e inmóvil, sin importarle sensación de la húmeda arena y arcilla en sus pies, así como el peso de la mojada tela de su falda.

\- Mi señora, no debería estar aquí -

Sacada de sus pensamientos al oír aquella grave y melodiosa voz, Hylia lentamente volteó su rostro, haciendo que su larga cabellera cayera como dorada cascada sobre su hombro, enfocando con sus profundas pupilas la presencia de aquel viejo hombre.

Deslumbrado por su angelical belleza, siendo afectado por aquella pura aura. Sin poder detenerse el anciano se arrodillo frente a la deidad, mostrando su respeto y su devoción.

\- Eres mi amigo, no debes inclinarte ante mí… Siempre serás mi igual -

Amonestó con dulzura y un poco de molestia la diva, odiando cuando sus allegados olvidaban tratarla con la sencillez y simplicidad que siempre había deseado. Recordándole siempre con aquellas acciones la supuesta diferencia que había entre ella, y los seres que habitan aquel mundo.

\- Lo siento, pero mi señora… siempre será más que este humilde narrador -

\- Mientes -

Respondió irritada la diosa, endureciendo su mirada levemente, mientras continuaba examinado con cuidado al viejo narrador. Ella conocía perfectamente el secreto que aquel supuesto hombre ocultaba, como no saberlo, si este había desobedecido la voluntad de las creadoras para hacer su gusto. Acciones que no entendía y que la airaban de sobre manera, haciéndola poder anhelar tener esa libertad, esa capacidad de decisión de ir en contra de los mandatos que le habían impuesto, y poder disfrutar de los frutos de la creación sin distintivos, sin ataduras.

\- Podrás engañar a todos Paúl, pero ambos sabemos quien eres -

Sin poder detener la sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios, dejando a un lado toda caravana y la distinción que había hecho hasta aquel momento. El ágil hombre se levantó, abandonado toda la pretensión, mostrando parte de su verdadera apariencia.

Una gélida ráfaga de viento cruzó la fuente, agitando las ramas del antiguo árbol, aumentado el favor de la danza de las corolas. Revuelto por la fuerza del ventisca, largas ondas de agua golpearon contra la orilla.

\- Si de engaños hablamos, hasta cuando continuaras mintiéndole. Dices amarlo, pero lo que vas hacer no es más que una cobardía… Lo destruirás ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando se entere de la verdad?-

Resentida por el regaño que estaba recibiendo, Hylia apartó su mirada, posando de nuevo sus pupilas sobre el cristalino líquido, luchando internamente por la respuesta que deseaba expresar. Sabía del daño que le estaba ocasionando al caballero, cómo no darse cuenta de ello, la culpa la carcomía por dentro, haciéndola cuestionarse cada una de sus decisiones.

Tratando de consolar aquel dolor que había apresado su corazón, lentamente la diosa llevó su mano hasta su pecho, inspirando hondamente un par de veces. El dulce aroma de las flores llenó sus pulmones, ayudándola a tranquilizarse, a obtener la ecuanimidad que necesitaba.

No había marcha atrás, no podía arrepentirse ya de sus acciones. Las ruecas del destino habían comenzado a moverse y estas no pararían, no hasta que se cumpliera cada una de las profecías que habían sido escritas. No tenía más opciones, estaba atrapada entre el deber y el deseo. Amaba a Link, lo adoraba, y era por ese amor que sentía por él, la razón por la cual haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Ella era una diosa y él un simple mortal, un hecho que destruía cualquier posible futuro, que atentaba contra la ley de las creadoras, imposibilitándoles un provenir. Razón por la cual, se había dictaminado que este debía perecer.

-Así sea su odio el pago por mis acciones, estoy dispuesta arder en el infierno de su rencor… Mientras que él pueda tener aquella vida que tanto desea, una que a mi lado jamás, será posible -

Respondió con severidad y sinceridad la Diosa blanca, al tiempo que alzaba su mirada al firmamento, buscando en su vasta inmensidad el consuelo que despernadamente necesitaba su alma.

Sorprendido por la confesión, Paúl trató de articular su pensamientos, pero su voz parecía haber sido robada. Sin poder apartar su mirada sobre la diva, comenzó a comprender por fin la carga, el desasosiego que estaba consumiendo a la inmortal divina, distinguiendo por primer vez, aquel velo de seriedad en su rostro, la sombra del dolor que se ocultaba bajo aquellas brillantes pupilas, el ligero temblor de sus dedos, y la fuerte tristeza que emanaba de su alma. Vivía un suplició en vida, aceptando un duro castigo, y todo por cambiar la fortuna de la persona que amaba, a costa de un terrible sacrificio.

\- No se quien sufrirá más, si usted mi señora u él… Esperemos que la fortaleza del héroe sea tan grande como usted cree, de lo contrario habrá condenado toda vida. -

Sin valor para responder las palabras de su acompañante Hylia, cerró lentamente sus parpados, dejando que la tranquilidad y la pureza del ambiente la embargara, esperando que esta le diera la seguridad y fortaleza, que necesitaba.

Dominada por el complejo de emociones que la sometían en aquel momento, buscando su paz, la Diosa abrió suavemente sus labios, haciendo trabajar sus cuerdas vocales, creando con su vibración un tranquilo y sutil sonido. Un canto que en poco tiempo, llenó el ambiente, el corazón todo ser vivo. Uno que hablaba de su sueño, de su dolor, pero sobre todo, su devoción y amor a su caballero, su elegido.

Con la afluencia del gélido viento, la temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente, mientras que aquellas angelicales notas se perdían, volviéndose pequeños y agudos rechinidos. Acentuados repiqueteos que se repetían en monotonía, creando una ligera molestia al ser escuchadas.

Un fuerte y crepitante crujir se hizo presente, entrelazándose con el penetrante rechinido, convirtiéndose en una extraña e incordiada sinfonía. Una que era imposible de ignorar y que invocaba al resto de sus sentidos.

Un fuerte escalofrió estimuló al tacto, despabilando a todas las células superficiales, erizándolas, mientras que un extraño y conocido aroma, robó con su presencia el perfume de las flores.

Ante la insistencia de aquellos sonidos, avivada por la reacción que estos provocaban, Aún sumergida en el letargo en que había estado consumida. Comenzando a tener conciencia de sus propios pensamientos, instintivamente la joven princesa, trató de despertarse. Obligando a su conciencia a luchar con el velo de quietud que la había invadido, usando como guía aquel rechinar y crujido.

Eternos minutos pasaron para la doncella, cuando por fin pudo abrir sus párpados. Con la vista nublosa, debilitada y confundida trató de buscar la razón de aquel sonido, mirando, sin mirar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Posando sus pupilas sobre una borrosa y azul figura, que parecía mover constante un objeto de piedra en sus manos.

Reconociendo el aroma de las hiervas medicinales, así como el calor de la hoguera, Zelda trató de levantarse, sintiendo la esperanza llenar su alma identificar aquella capa azul que utilizaba la persona que continuaba moviendo un mortero. Pronunciando con sus labios el nombre de quien más anhelaba ver, de su protector, del hombre que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón.

\- Lo siento pequeña -

Incrédula, sintiendo sus fuerzas desfallecer, Zelda miró confundida a la persona que en aquel momento se había volteado al escuchar su voz. Sin saber que pensar en aquel instante, robada de todas habilidad. La noble chica solo contempló en silencio, por un par de segundos el rostro que yacía frente a ella.

\- ¿Impa?… -

-Descansa hija mía, Todo estará bien -

Fueron las ultimas palabras que escuchó la futura regente al tiempo que volvía ser nuevamente consumida por el cansancio.

Afuera de la habitación de la pequeña casa, escondida entre las sombras, Topaz mordió fuertemente la punta de su pulgar, en un silencioso intento de callar las oscuras emociones que la embargan. Tratando de ignorar el dolor que la había consumido al ver como su madre, su tutora había reflejado tanto amor y cariño en su rostro ante la presencia de la princesa. Algo que nunca había hecho con ella, su propia hija.

Odiándose por los pensamientos que cruzaron en su mente, la Sheikah no puedo evitar recriminarse por su falta de seguridad y entereza. Hundiendo con sus acciones la envidia que la asaltaba en aquel momento. Le juró a la princesa su lealtad, y no le fallaría. Pues sabía perfectamente la terrible afronta que esta enfrentaría, y estaría a su lado para ayudarla, para guiarla, para entrenarla, como le había sido comandado desde el día de su nacimiento.

Sin poder dejar de disfrutar la escena que había frente a él, perfectamente oculto entre las umbría se hayaba el viejo maestro de la marionetas. Quien no puedo evitar dejar salir una ligera risa, complacido y entretenido por los acontecimientos que estaban desarrollándose. Sintiéndose bendecido de por poder estar ahí en aquel momento, de ser testigo de aquella historia que cambiaria para siempre el futuro del el reino, ya fuera para bien o para su absoluta destrucción.

\- Ahora entiendo mi señora, ahora entiendo -

Expresó el narrador de cuentos, sin poder dejar contemplar aquella aura emanaba de la elegida por las diosas.

* * *

 ***** En la ciudad de los Zoras *****

* * *

El fuerte eco del sonido de la precipitación del agua, resonaba en los finos tímpanos del eterno héroe. Las eternas cascas resplandecían en brillantes colores gracias a los rayos de luz que atravesaban la caverna, creando un maravilloso ambiente de serenidad. La fuerte humedad del ambiente combinada con las constantes corrientes de aire, mantenían una baja, pero agradable temperatura.

Link siempre se había sentido cómodo en el reino del agua, su perpetúa y bella escenografía, constantemente le recordaba a su amada diosa. Hylia, había sido una de las más fervientes admiradoras de los manantiales y saltos de agua de aquel lugar, razón por la cual siempre trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en aquel santuario junto al viejo árbol de cerezo, lugar donde se sentía completa.

Sitio al que le gustaría llevar a la princesa, el poder ensañarle aquel maravilloso paisaje donde el cielo y la tierra se unían en un único reflejo, perdiendo toda separación entre ellos gracias a las cristalinas agua del manantial. Rodeado por la incasable lluvia de los rosados pétalos de las flores cerezo, danzantes ante las caricias del viento, resplandeciendo ante los cobrizos rayos del atardecer. Poder ver sus claros iris contemplando aquella escena, la suave sonrisa en sus labios, expresando toda su felicidad, como aquella noche de festival en Kakariko.

Ignorando los pensamientos del caballero, Navi era menos tolerante al frío, no pudiendo evitar buscar refugio en el gorro de este, al tiempo que frotaba sus mano contra sus brazos tratando de generar un poco más de calor, perdiendo la concentración de mantenerse alerta.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, desatento a sus alrededores, Link caminaba con ligera prisa por el conocido sendero de las húmedas rocas. Moviéndose de manera mecánica y segura, confiando plenamente en su memoria. Deteniéndose ante el arco superior que yacía cerca del fosa profunda, donde se encontraban las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta la sala del trono.

\- ¡Link Mon ami! -

Reaccionando rápidamente ante aquel llamado, Navi abandonó la seguridad de su refugio, al tiempo que el héroe era tacleado por una mediana figura, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio sobre la lisa y resbaladiza roca. El fuerte sonido del chapaleo, y la alegre risa, fueron los indicativos de la caída del caballero en el profundo estanque.

Saliendo a la superficie, el eterno guerrero no puedo evitar sonreír al encontrar el jovial rostro del hijo menor del rey Zora, el príncipe Mikau. Hacía años que no visitaba aquel lugar, y siempre se sorprendía de lo rápido que crecía el pequeño, una cualidad que presentaba su especie.

\- ¡Mikau, arrêt ça!-

Gritó con seriedad y molestia un fuerte zora de rojizas escamas que llevaba consigo un delgado cincho de piel, del cual colgaba una pequeña daga.

Amonestado por sus acciones, el príncipe de su especie, no puedo evitar sonrojarse al ver como su guardia y tutor lo regañaba frente el héroe legendario, su figura de admiración. Disculpándose inmediatamente, tratando de explicar que todo había sido una accidente, y que nunca había tenido la intención de tirar a su visitante al agua. Que él solamente había deseado saludarlo, actuando sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sintiendo pena por el pequeño, Link posó su mano en su cabeza en un gesto de cariño, al tiempo que le decía que no había nada que excusar, ya que también había sido su culpa al no estar pendiente de sus alrededores. Ganando con sus palabras, la brillante sonrisa del heredero, y un gesto de resignación por parte del tutor, quien secretamente también estaba complacido de volver a ver al paladín, en especial por los extraños acontecimientos que estaban viviendo.

\- Imagino que has venido a ver a su alteza, el Rey esta indispuesto. Pero estoy seguro que os recibirá sin problemas -

Dijo el fornido cuidador, al tiempo que le tendía una mano al caballero, quien sin perder tiempo aceptó la oferta de ayuda. Tratando de ocultar su preocupación al escuchar aquellas palabras, Link tomó la articulación, aprovechando el impulso para colocar la punta de su calzado sobre la orilla de piedra y salir del agua.

\- ¿Indispuesto? -

Ante la pregunta de la pequeña hada, el príncipe no puedo evitar mostrar su tristeza y preocupación, retomando aquel serio y decaído semblante que había adornado su rostro por las pasadas semanas.

\- Padre no ha estado muy bien de salud… hace algunos días, una enfermedad empezó a propagarse… Preocupado, fue al templo donde descubrió que el agua del gran manantial fue contaminada, desde entonces no se ha recuperado -

Desconcertado al escuchar aquella noticias, temiendo lo peor, el guerrero le suplicó al futuro heredero y su tutor que lo llevarán lo antes posible con el soberano. Al inicio Mikau se sorprendió por la petición de su héroe, imaginado que este desearía cambiarse de ropa, o asearse un poco antes de visitar a su progenitor. Pero al ver la seriedad en su semblante, supo que la presencia de este no había sido por casualidad.

Intentado ignorar el frío que comenzaba extenderse por su cuerpo, Link entró con pasos seguros a la alcoba del regente, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho al ver la figura de aquel fuerte ser, ahora desplomado en su cama. Sus escamas habían perdido su brillante color azul, tornando en un extraño gris, con manchas moradas, así como opacas y blancas nubes cubrían sus pupilas, cegándolo.

\- Link, por fin has venido –

Sin saber como contestar, odiándose por siempre escuchar aquella frase y lo que esta significaba. Sin pensarlo se colocó al lado del enfermo rey, tomando su mano entre la suya, tratando de apoyarlo, de mostrarle su preocupación.

\- Ralis… debí… lo siento… -

-Esta bien, estoy feliz de verte una vez más -

Dolido por aquellas palabras, el héroe apretó su asir, odiándose por su irresponsabilidad y falta de palabra. Cuantas veces no le había prometido al soberano que lo visitaría, que no sería ningún extraño para él y su gente. Y otra vez cometía el mismo error, llegaba a verlos cuando era demasiado tarde, cuando el tiempo había terminado, siempre arribando ante la presencia de las catástrofes.

\- Link, mon ami… El templo ha sido comprometido, la fuente ha perdido su pureza. Temo por mi gente, por favor ayúdalos –

Afligido al escuchar la rasposa y decaída voz de su amigo, el caballero no puedo evitar sentir como aquel hueco que habitaba en su pecho volvía hacerse presente. Cuantas veces no había repetido ya esta escena, siempre a lado de uno de sus allegados en sus últimos momentos, acompañándoles ante su transición al otro mundo.

Notando la tristeza del héroe, el viejo rey miró con compasión al inmortal. Acariciando su largos, cartilaginosos y sensibles cuatro bigotes, sonriendo ante la ironía y el recuerdo que inundaban su mente. Había tenido menos de la mitad de la edad de su hijo más pequeño, cuando conoció por primera al paladín, salvándole la vida tras haber sido atacado por una medusa. Estando ahora tras largos años, una vez más reunidos en su momento de partida, sintiéndose no solo contento, sino también seguro, tranquilo y reconfortado de que su familia, sus súbditos estarían a salvo.

\- No los abandonare, je te promets… -

Agradecido de escuchar aquellas palabras, vigorizado por la esperanza que le daba ver al héroe a su lado, con pausados movimientos, el rey llevó su mano hasta su cuello, donde retiró el broche que sostenía su capa, entregárselo al caballero. Confiando plenamente en las habilidades de este, para ayudarlos, para restaurar la paz en su reino y evitar que la enfermedad se esparciera.

\- ¡Papa! -

Abandonando el refugio en el que había estado escondido, sin poder detener aquel grito de desolación y dolor. Mikau corrió hasta donde yacía su padre, sujetando su brazo, llamándolo constantemente. Ante su inmóvil figura, embargado por la tristeza el joven príncipe trató con todas sus fuerzas el despertar a su padre, suplicando entre sollozos que abriera sus ojos, qué resistiera, que Link estaba ahí y que todo estaría bien. Que el reino se recuperaría, que no podía dejarlo.

Sin saber como confortar al pequeño, el eterno paladín solo guardo silencio mientras luchaba con sus demonios internos, odiándose por ser la última persona con la que había hablado el soberano. Recriminándose por el dolor y el rencor que haría crecer con su presencia en aquel niño. Uno que nunca lo perdonaría por arrebatarle el poder estar a lado de su padre, en su muerte, estaba seguro ello.

No deseando permanecer ni un minuto más en aquel lugar, destrozado por dentro, el legendario héroe abandonó la sala del trono, siendo detenido en la entrada por la figura del tutor del pequeño príncipe.

\- Las diosas protejan tu camino –

Comprendiendo el significativo mensaje, Link solo asintió mostrando su determinación y compromiso. Le había hecho una promesa a Ralis, y no pararía hasta cumplirla. Protegería al reino del agua, salvaría a sus habitantes y destruiría aquellos que lo amenazaban.

Preocupada por la incontenible furia que irradiaba el caballero, Navi no puedo evitar estremecerse al contemplar la frialdad que empezaba a extenderse por su alma. Insegura de sus habilidades la pequeña hada solo contemplo en silencio aquella transformación, cuestionándose que había pasado con el héroe para empezar a cambiar de aquella manera. Qué había sucedido cuando estuvo lejos de él, cómo podía ayudarlo. Temiendo a lo que pudiera sucederle, si no luchaba contra aquella oscuridad que deseaba gobernarle.

* * *

 *****En la profundidad del templo del agua ****

* * *

Resguardado por las sombras, pacientemente se hallaba una oscura y abstracta silueta. Cansado de estar esperando, el ente jugaba entre sus manos la azul piedra de los Zoras. La última llave para poder abrir la puerta del tiempo, uno de las más preciadas piezas de su juego, irremplazable para sus planes de invocar a su amo.

\- Por fin, después de tanto tiempo… Al fin nos conoceremos Link -

Expresó con gusto y anhelo el ser de sombra, sin poder evitarse sentirse emocionado y complacido. Solo era cuestión de tener paciencia, y dejar que la ruedas del destino cumplieran con la profecía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola a todos, Por fin después de tanto trabajo me he podido el dar el tiempo suficiente para actualizar esta historia. He de confesar, que este capítulo lo tenía planeado de otra forma, incluso pensaba hacerlo más largo y explicativo. Pero al ver como se estaban desarrollando la historia y el ritmo que llevaba, tomé la penosa necesidad de dividirlo en dos partes, dejando toda la acción y las respuestas de algunos de los misterios para más adelante.

Una vez más quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de la creación de este fic. Gracias por sus comentarios y por continuar leyendo. A todos ustedes, les prometo que no me detendré, hasta culminar esta obra.

Así mismo quisiera agradecer abiertamente a mi amiga **Egrett Williams** , quien me ayudo en este capítulo, tanto para revisar la primera parte como beta. (espero que el resto no haya tenido tantos errores) como también por sus consejos en un par de diálogos. Muchas gracias amiga, por todo tu apoyo.

También a **Kelly Van** por la maravillosa idea de que los zoras hablaran frances.

Bueno ya sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta el próximo… Bye bye


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CINCO:**

 ** _"_** ** _El engaño y la mentira, son las armas del odio contra el amor "_**

Asustados por un gutural y desgarrado aullido, una bandada de Keeses abandonó su refugió, revoloteando desesperadamente, uniendo sus voces al desolador alarido.

Acostumbrado a las sombras, como un depredador, moviéndose sigilosamente entre ellas, Zander observaba con satisfacción y odio a su víctima, deleitándose con cada uno de los sonidos que producían sus cuerdas vocales al ser torturado. Maravillosa sinfonía que había ansiado escuchar por años, deseoso de volver a oír aquel sonido, con exagerados movimientos aumentó el rechinido de los materiales que estaba utilizando para intimidar y destruir a su prisionero, dañándolo psicológicamente.

Exhausto y debilitado, sin poder contener el aire en sus pulmones, como reflejo ante el tormento que estaba sintiendo, el avanzado hombre de edad no puedo detener el gutural sonido que salió de su garganta. Sofocado por el calor, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que retorcerse en las cadenas que lo sostenían, luchaba contra el infernal calvario que lo consumía al experimentar como su piel era erosionada y destruida por el aceite hirviendo.

\- ¿Quien es él? -

Robado de toda conciencia, sin poder razonar la pregunta que le acaban de hacer, Raru sacudió su cabeza, luchando contra la sombras que amenazaban con aprisionarlo. Terrible penumbra que sería disipada con un mayor castigo, si caía ante ella.

Ante la falta de cooperación de su víctima, impresionado por la resistencia del anciano, ansioso por ver hasta donde llegaba esta, Zander regresó hasta la profunda forja, dejando a un lado el causuelo, para envolver con sus dedos, recargando en su palma el mano de fierro incandescente. Caminó con sigilo hasta estar frente a este, y con un rápido y seguro movimiento, presionó el metal sobre su pecho, en el centro del esternón. Instantáneamente al contacto del metal con la piel, una condensada nube de humo se hizo presente, aquel acido y rancio aroma de tegumento, músculo y sangre al ser calcinados llenó el ambiente, haciendo sonreír al nuevo soberano, quien no dejaba de disfrutar aquella escena.

Despabilado por el dolor, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que contorsionarse, vocalizando todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo al ser quemado en vida, marcado como un simple animal. Raru luchó por zafarse, agitando sus ya laceradas muñecas en los filosos y oxidados grilletes de metal, sin poder hacer nada más que continuar lastimando sus cansados y desgarrados músculos, al momento que la bola de peso que sostenía sus piernas aumentaba su presión de gravedad con cada movimiento, castigándolo de manera inhumana.

\- Una vez más anciano, ¿quién es él? -

Cuestionó el soberano, separando la hierra, acrecentando su sádica sonrisa de gusto al notar la carcomida y enrojecida piel, que continuaba inflamándose y despidiendo aquel característico y profundo aroma.

Sintiendo como su fuerzas lo abandonaban, luchando por mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, dando una leve plegaría a las diosas, el anciano abrió pausadamente sus parpados. Pestañó un par de veces para disipar la humedad que los cubría, mientras miraba de frente aquel ser que estaba delante suyo, el supuesto y noble príncipe del reino. Nunca antes lo había externado, pero él siempre había repudiado a Zander. Desde su nacimiento había estado seguro que algo no estaba bien, la reina Gerudo siempre cuidaba a su pequeño con una extraña fascinación, constantemente relatándole cuentos y leyendas de su tierra, a las cuales por error no les dio ninguna importancia. Pero con el paso del tiempo, al crecer, la imagen de aquel simple niño, de un supuesto hijo obediente, contrastaba contra su inteligente y fría mirada. La misma que ahora lo observada de cerca, como un depredador, listo para consumir a su victima.

Sabiendo el resultado de sus acciones, así como el futuro que le esperaba. Acopió todo su valor, y frunciendo su seño, encaró al oscuro regente.

\- Tortura este cuerpo mortal cuanto desees… Mi lealtad es inquebrantable-

Inmutado ante aquella reacción, Zander dramáticamente cubrió su rostro, dejando que las sombras y la oscuridad lo guarecieran, dando dos pasos atrás. Sin poder seguirse conteniendo, el joven soberano comenzó a reír pausadamente, hasta dejar salir una larga y profunda carcajada. Como disfrutaba cuando lo retaban, en especial en los momentos donde creían que podía hacer la diferencia con sus débiles e inútiles actos de valentía.

Y con un sorpresivo movimiento sostuvo el al anciano de su caballera, sometiéndolo y sosteniéndolo a su voluntad, mientras que lentamente acercó su rostro hasta del su víctima, deleitándose de la tensión de sus músculos, así como del reflejo de miedo e incredulidad que cubrieron las pupilas del sabio, al ver la punta del metal incandescente tan cerca de una de ellas.

\- Al final, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero… - susurró con Zander con delicadeza

* * *

 ***** Mientras tanto *****

* * *

Navi guardaba silencio, absteniéndose de hacer cualquier comentario, observando en silencio sus alrededores. Estando principalmente, atenta a las emociones que embragaban al eterno paladín.

Escuchando sus pasos resonar en el eco del lugar, Link se detuvo por un instante, sintiendo como la presión del ambiente cambiaba, y sin poder evitarlo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ante la sutil presencia del viento sobre sus húmedos y sucios ropajes, al tiempo que una extraña sensacion comenzaba a dominarlo.

De todos los templos, el lugar que más aborrecía era el santuario del Agua, siempre en él se escondían las criaturas más extrañas y repulsivas, así como guardaba un complejo laberinto.

Teniendo cuidado de fijarse donde pisaba, recordando cada uno de los caminos, y los atajos de lugar, el inmortal caballero avanzaba lentamente por los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos de piedras y corales. Atento a su alrededores, captando con sus finos oídos, todos los sonidos del lugar.

El sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando contra la tierra húmeda, así como el murmullo de los posos de agua, resonaban el ambiente, cubriendo con su lugre sinfonía el lugar, mezclándose con el crujido de las llamas de la antorchas, que luchaban por permanecer encendidas en aquel lugar.

El rasposo sonido de una piedra golpeado contra uno de los bloques de mármol, para luego caer en el poso de agua, alertó al caballero, él cual inmediatamente cesó su avance, deteniéndose y girando su cuerpo. Apretando la empuñadura de su espada, bajando la fuerza de su respiración y flexionando sus músculos, esperando.

Angustiada, preocupada, Navi cambió el color de su azul resplandor, a un amarillo intenso, manifestando su inquietud y ansiedad. Bajando la velocidad de sus alas, aferrando con sus diminutas manos, el cuello del sayo del paladín, al tiempo que revisaba con su mirada cada sombra.

Una salina gota escurrió por la sien del paladín, bajando lentamente por su mejilla, hasta su barbilla y caer. Estimulando con su paso cada uno de los poros y sensible piel , despertando aún más la ansiedad del guerrero.

Eternos segundos pasaron para Link, quien no podía apartar su vista del profundo pasillo que estaba a su espalda, observando con ansiedad y determinación el oscuro fondo, esperando, aguardando a quien había hecho aquel sonido.

\- Tal vez no ha sido nada -

Murmuró en voz casi inaudible la pequeña hada, tratando de convencerse de que no había peligro alguno.

Deseando hacerle caso a su compañera, Link trató de contemplar aquella idea en su mente, pero su instinto de guerrero le impedía aceptarla. Acostumbrado a seguir aquella voz que siempre lo había salvado y mantenido con vida, solamente guardo silencio, inspirando y exhalando pausadamente, controlando la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo.

Siendo salvado por este una vez más, al momento que un gelatinoso tentáculo surgió detrás suyo, intentando apresarlo.

Usando su agilidad en un acrobático movimiento, el paladín esquivó el traslucido apéndice, blandiendo su espada contra este, cortándolo de un solo tajo. Navi, alertada por los sucesos, sabiendo que la mejor arma era el conocimiento, abandonó su refugio saliendo al abierto foso, donde pudo vislumbrar la silueta de una colosal medusa.

\- ¡Link, cuidado! -

Gritó la sílfide con fuerza, anunciando el segundo ataque de la criatura. Ante la voz de alerta de su compañera, sin perder tiempo, el eterno guerrero sacó su escudo cubriendo su cuerpo y bloqueando el impactó del apéndice.

Iracunda, usando más de sus articulaciones, la Cnidaria trató de apresar al guerrero con sus ventosas, acediandlo contsantemente con seguidos ataques.

Resintiendo cada uno de los golpes del gelatinoso ser, evitando ser atrapado por los urticantes y venenosos tentáculos, el eterno guerrero usaba su broquel para disipar los movimientos de su enemigo, tajando y esquivando con maestría, hasta que inevitablemente, su espalda golpeó contra la pared de piedra.

Distraído al sentir el impacto de la estructura contra su cuerpo, el inmortal caballero, bajó su defensa, creando la oportunidad necesaria que buscaba su oponente. Sin perder tiempo la medusa atrapó con sus articulaciones, la mano del caballero, enredando sus ventosas sobre su ante brazo y piernas.

Sintiendo como sus botas resbalaban en la húmeda superficie, sin poder hacer nada, para evitarlo, Link cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras luchaba contra el férreo sometimiento de su enemigo.

\- ¡Suéltalo! -

Exclamó furiosa y preocupada Navi, acercándose a la marina criatura, intentado con su presencia y el poco poder que tenía en ella, de distraerla para que soltara a su amigo y compañero.

Ignorando el ardor que comenzaba a esparcirse por sus articulaciones, tratando de evitar ser halado hasta el foso, donde inevitablemente sería asesinado por aquel ser. En una desesperando movimiento, el héroe clavo el filo de su escudo de metal en la húmeda roca del piso, deteniendo por un breve instante su avance.

Ante la resistencia de su oponente, no deseando perder la ventaja que había establecido, ansiando probar el nuevo bocado de alimento que había apresado. La gigantesca medusa se hundió en el agua, activando así su mayor defensa y arma.

Desprotegido contra aquel sorpresivo ataque, sin poder detenerlo. Link solo pudo dejar salir un ahogado grito, al tiempo que la intempestiva corriente eléctrica lo dominaba por completo. Sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían ante la carga de energía sobre ellos, sin poder continuar manteniendo su agarre, el eterno guerrero soltó el afiance de su broquel.

Angustiada, Navi gritó el nombre del caballero, mientras veía como esta era arrastrado hasta la profundidad de aquellas aguas, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. Desolada, buscó con su mirada alguna señal del héroe, mirando con ansiedad el movimiento de las ondas del líquido.

Largos minutos se extendieron sobre ella, atemorizándola y desesperándola con el paso de cada uno ellos, al notar como ante aquellas profundas y aguas azules se perdía el movimiento, haciéndola pensar y temer lo peor.

\- Vamos Link, no puede morir así -

Se repetía una y otra vez , la hada, mientras miraba con ansiedad sus sobre las profundas aguas, odiándose por su inhabilidad para sumergirse en ellas y poder ayudar al paladín. Sintiendo como toda la esperanza la abandonaba, al apreciar el tiempo que había transcurrido el guerrero bajo el agua, temiendo que este hubiera sido consumido por aquella criatura, sin poder seguir esperando, haciendo acopio de todo su valor y fuerza de voluntad se dispuso a entrar al mortal líquido a buscarlo.

Mas para su sorpresa, todos su movimientos fueron detenidos, alcanzando a penas a quitarse del camino, cuando la filosa y larga garra de metal rompió la superficie, clavándose contra una de las solidas paredes de coral.

El sonido de la gruesa y fuerte cadena, corriendo en el mecanismo llenó brevemente el ambiente, cuando de improvisto emergiendo del agua, impulsado por el artilugio de su arma, salió el eterno paladín.

Respirando agitadamente, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, cansado, Link se dejó caer de rodillas en la orilla del pasillo en el que había estado anteriormente.

\- Odio este lugar -

Musitó el caballero, entre agitadas exhalaciones de aire, recargando sus manos sobre el suelo, descansando su peso en ella.

Inquisitiva, Navi revisó con cuidado la silueta de su amigo, su resistente túnica había sido ligeramente rasguñada, así como podía ver las marcas donde las ventosas de aquella criatura habían rodeado al paladín, pero para su felicidad y tranquilidad, no había rastro de heridas más profundas.

Apesadumbrado, sabiendo que no que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, con renovada determinación, obligando a sus cansados músculos a moverse, lentamente el eterno guerrero se incorporó.

\- Solo espera un poco más -

expresó el guerrero en voz baja, sin saber que había sido escuchado por su diminuta compañera. Sin saber que sentir en aquel momento Navi, decidió guardar silencio, callando con ella su preocupación. Parecía que el paladín otra vez se había involucrado emocionalmente con una de las reencarnaciones de la Diosa Blanca, un hecho que no le desagradaba, pero que la llenaba de angustia, pues no deseaba volver a verlo sufrir, no creía que este pudiera soportarlo.

* * *

 ***** En la aldea de las Sombras *****

* * *

Entre las oscuras sombras de la noche, la luna llena se levantaba, su clara y fina luz iluminaba el firmamento, disipando las penumbras, haciendo que sus eternas compañeras las estrellas, resplandecieran a su lado en la basta bóveda celeste.

Disfrutando la fresca brisa y el aroma de las flores sobre ella, sin poder evitarlo Zelda cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del aquel maravilloso escenario. Una lluvia de pétalos de diferentes tonalidades rosadas la rodeaban, acariciando su piel y sus sentidos.

Contenta, feliz, sin preocupación alguna, dejándose embargar por aquel maravilloso sentimiento de calma y dicha que la gobernaba, la joven princesa no pudo evitar reír y jugar, como si fuera una pequeña niña.

Tras haber atorado el largo de su vestido bajo sus pies, sin poder evitar la fuerza de gravedad y la acción de sus movimientos, la joven princesa cayó al suelo, levantando con su peso una nueva nube de colores.

\- Bienvenida -

Sorprendida de escuchar aquellas palabras, la doncella, no puedo evitar levantarse encontrando frente a ella, la majestuosa silueta de la diosa Blanca.

Deidad y mortal se miraron por un breve periodo, sus claras pupilas reflejando contrastados sentimientos, inaudibles palabras que no necesitaban ser expresada, pero que amabas sentían en su derecho de manifestar.

\- Hylia -

Haciendo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza, la deidad protectora del reino saludo a la princesa, para después extender pausadamente su mano, en un gesto de ayuda.

Paralizada ante la imagen, Zelda permaneció en silencio viendo a la hermosa divinidad, sin poder evitar comparar su perfecta imagen, contra la simples de la suya, creando en ella un repentino ataque de coraje, haciéndol rechazar el gesto de la divinidad, incorporándose por ella misma.

Ante el desplante de la noble, Hylia se apartó de ella, mostrando abiertamente la tristeza que le habían causado sus acciones, más no dejándose consumir por aquel sentimiento, la diosa dio la espalda a la joven, alzando su mirada al firmamento.

Impulsada por el mar de emociones que la embargaban, Zelda abrió pasudamente sus labios, para cerrarlos nuevamente, deteniéndose al último momento. Había tanto que deseaba preguntar, que quería decirle. Recriminarle por todo el dolor que le había causado a su protector, por todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Había sido su culpa perder a su padre, el que su hermano se estuviera comportando de esa manera, el haber perdido su hogar, pero sobre todo el enamorarse de un hombre que nunca la amaría.

\- Tu odio hacía mi, es tan evidente como las estrellas en el cielo -

Despabilada al escuchar aquellas palabras, la futura soberna, solo guardo silencio, tomando inconscientemente una postura más seria y resguardada. Ya que no sabía que pensar en aquel momento, era a caso este otro de sus sueños, algún tipo de alucinación, incluso el ataque de un enemigo.

\- No es odio... No sé exactamente que es lo que siento, pero estoy segura de que no es odio-

Replicó la princesa sin dudar, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, como cuando era pequeña y su tutora la había atrapado haciendo alguna de sus travesuras.

Complacida por la honesta respuesta de la doncella, Hylia se dio vuelta mirándola con ternura y paciencia. Su larga y rubia cabellera mecida por el viento, cubrió por un instante su opalinas pupilas. Sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo y que debía abrocharlo, la Diva se acercó hasta la princesa tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Su destino pronto será probado, tu valor y fuerza serán lo único que podrán salvarle, cree en lo que sientes, deja que tu corazón le brinde la luz que necesita. -

Expresó la deidad con seriedad y angustia, suplicando con su mirada, la compresión y la importancia de sus palabras.

Sin saber que responder en ese instante, sintiéndose no solo inferior, sino pequeña comparada con la presencia de la hermosa Deidad, de la dueña del amor del hombre al que ella idolatraba y quería.

\- No me necesita, no es a mí a quien el busca… Siempre serás tu, ya sea en esta vida, en este cuerpo… solo te ve a ti -

Sintiendo su vista nublarse, Zelda luchó contra aquel sentimiento de impotencia y dolor que la consumía, que la liberaba al expresar su más profundo pensamiento. No podía seguirse engañando, no lo haría, bien se lo había dicho el paladín al inicio de su viaje, ella no era más que una copia, la nueva representación de Hylia en ese tiempo, en ese momento. Escogida por las creadoras, solo para que continuara con el destino que se le había trazado.

\- Te equivocas pequeña... El cariño, el amor que siente Link por mí, pronto será consumido por el odio y resentimiento. Ya que no existe mayor herida, que la hecha por un ser amado. -

Incrédula sin saber que responder, sintiendo como la deidad retiraba sus manos, para alejarse de ella, buscando el consuelo de aquel verde prado y lluvia de pétalos. Zelda, guardo silencio, conteniendo las ganas de cuestionar las palabras que había escuchado.

\- Siempre me pregunte si había hecho lo correcto, había roto una de las leyes más antiguas, me enamore de un mortal, del guerrero bendecido de Farore… Un hombre puro, simple y honrado, uno que no se merecía quedar atrapado para siempre, reencarnando una y otra, y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin descanso… Por eso, es que preferí hacerlo de esta manera -

Explicó la divinidad con voz apagada y llena de tristeza, mostrando en sus pupilas no solo su arrepentimiento y dolor, sino también la pena que la embargaba por haber causado aquel pesar sobre el eterno guerrero.

Comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras de la Diosa, rememorando aquellas vividas imágenes a las que había aludido como sueños o alucinaciones. Sin poder creerlo, sintiendo como su corazón era destrozado, la joven princesa no podía hacer otra cosa que observar, con furia y resentimiento.

No había sacrificio o dolor que no valiera la pena, si eso significaba, el poder darle la felicidad y el futuro que deseaba a la persona amada.

\- No… No es justo… Eres cruel, él ha vivido siempre buscándote, esperándote. ¿Cómo puedes lastimarlo de esta forma? Link aún te ama, es qué a caso eso no te importa -

Comprendiendo bien la recriminación de aquellas palabras, silenciosa Hylia apartó su mirada de la joven princesa, para volver a ver a la pálida luna, sin poder evocar en su mente la imagen del eterno caballero. Link el hombre que había sido todo para ella, su enlace con el mundo, con la vida, con la belleza, con todo ese mar de emociones y maravillas que nunca habría conocido y disfrutado de no ser por él.

Razón por la cual había hecho lo que hizo. No se arrepentía de su decisión, una que lo había colmado de penurias, de dolencias, de angustias, pero que lo habían hecho más fuerte, más noble, más abierto. Donde el tiempo se había encargado de sanar sus heridas, de restaurar su fe y calmar su alma. Preparándolo para la oportunidad de poder decidir su propio destino, de disfrutar de un futuro sin peligros, sin ataduras, sin enemigos, una plena, larga y mortal vida, con un nuevo amor… Una vida sin ella.

\- Amar es la acción más desinteresada del mundo, por eso el amor puro, no puede ser contenido… Solo puedo esperar que él comprenda, que mis actos fueron para asegúrale, su verdadera dicha -

Con la luz de la luna iluminándola, bajo aquel velo de belleza etérea, transmitiendo todo sus emociones, abriendo su corazón completo en aquel momento. Zelda no pudo hacer otras cosa que quedarse en silencio, sintiendo como cristalinas gotas recorrían sus mejillas, expresando en ellas un sufrimiento que no era propio de si misma. Uno que la embarga desde el centro de su alma, como una luz que brillaba antes de ser extinguida.

\- Hylia… -

-Cuida bien de él, solo tu podrás salvarlo -

Sintiendo la necesidad de gritar, de detener a la deidad, La joven princesa alzó su mano al tiempo que clamaba su nombre, sintiendo solo como la gélida brisa la envolvía con aquella dulce fragancia, cegándola con el brillo de los pétalos.

Alebrestada y angustiada, Zelda se levantó intempestivamente de su lecho, aventando las sabanas y cobijas que la rodeaban, mientras gritaba el nombre de la diosa blanca.

Aún sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer su rostro, desorientada, sin saber que pensar en aquel momento, la regente llevó sus manos contra su pecho, buscando, aquella cálida presencia dentro de ella. Pero por más que espero y aguardo en silencio, aquella luz, aquel sentimiento se había desvanecido por completo, haciéndola inexplicablemente, sentir sola y vacía, como si una parte de ella hubiera desaparecido.

Alertada por el grito de la doncella, Topaz, había entrado a la alcoba de la princesa, deteniéndose azorada al ver como el aura de la joven se transformaba, perdiendo aquel extraño brillo que lucha contra la esencia pura de la chica, desapareciendo lentamente, uniéndose a al argentado céfiro, formando una nueva luminiscencia, una que nunca había contemplado antes, que la hacía sentirse débil y fuerte, humilde y valerosa, un contraste interminable de emociones.

* * *

 ***** En el templo del Agua *****

* * *

Link terminaba de atravesar la última de las puertas de laberinto, llegando hasta el cuarto principal del lugar. Cuando un fuerte sentimiento se apoderó de él, haciéndolo flaquear. Sin poder contener aquella emoción, como si su corazón fuera estrujado, quedando sin aliento, el eterno guerrero se arrodilló, al tiempo que daba largas bocanadas de aire.

\- ¡Link! ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué sucede? -

Sin saber como responder a la pregunta de su compañera, el inmortal paladín se cuestionó la razón de aquel extraño sentimiento, recordando inmediatamente, que estos eventos siempre estaban unidos con los lazos de sus amigos o los elegidos por las diosas. Palideciendo ante el pensamiento, de que su amada princesa estuviese en problemas.

\- Ella esta bien, por ahora -

Resonó una grave voz en la habitación, alertando al guerrero y su compañera de que no estaban solos en aquel lugar.

Ante la amenaza del enemigo, haciendo a un lado la molestia que lo colmaba, Link se incorporó, al tiempo que preparaba su escudo y espada. Con cuidado revisó sus alrededores, inspeccionado cada una de las columnas y las fuentes del habitación, buscando la presencia de aquel enemigo oculto.

\- ¡Link, mira! -

Manifestó Navi con emoción, al ver como en a mitad del cuarto, en la plataforma central que sobre salían sobre una fosa de agua, se encontraba el Zafiro de los Zoras.

Todo se vía tan fácil y simple, solo tenía que avanzar y saltar hasta aquel lugar para tomar la joya. Pero el eterno guerrero sabía que todo eso, no era más que parte de una trampa. Una que siempre había utilizado su enemigo, buscando sorprenderlo y obtener la ventaja sobre él.

Alistado para afrontar cualquier reto, erguido y orgulloso, el eterno paladín avanzó hasta su objetivo. El sonido de la suela de sus botas resonaba en el eco de los húmedos mosaicos, cambiándose con el barullo de la fontanas.

En un desplante de fuerza y agilidad, Link llegó hasta donde estaba la preciosa gema, pero como lo había pensado, esta no era real, sino una simple ilusión, un espejismo creado con oscura magia.

Despertando como había sido planeado, rompiendo su impecable camuflaje, una larga y puntiaguda cabeza emergió de las profundidades del poso, su plano y largo cráneo, en forma de flecha se profundizaba por las oscuras marcas de las escamas de la mandíbula inferior.

Sintiendo la presencia del depredador detrás suyo, sin perder tiempo, Link giró su cuerpo al momento que la enorme _Hydrophis_ abría sus fauces, dispuesta cercenar a su presa. Usando el terreno a su ventaja, derrapando sobre la lisa superficie de la plataforma, esquivando el cierre de aquellos mortíferos y venenosos dientes.

Indignada ante la perdida de su almuerzo, la gigantesca serpiente marina, avanzó sobre las elevaciones, empujándose con un ondulante movimiento de su cuerpo, persiguiendo al caballero.

Concentrado en los finos y raudos movimientos de la criatura, Link esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, saltando y girando en el aire, buscando extender la distancia entre él y aquel ser.

Cansada del juego que estaba haciendo el guerrero, la serpiente se encogió pegando su escamas imbricas contra la orilla de la base central, clavando sus verdes y grisáceas pupilas sobre su presa.

Notando el cambio en su oponente, alertado por una terrible sensación, el eterno guerrero detuvo sus movimientos, aplomando sus pies al tiempo que alzaba su escudo. Sin un ápice de duda, descargando un gutural grito de batalla, blandió su espada, parando el ataque de la _Hydrophis,_ haciendola retroceder herida _._

Molesta e iracunda, cambiando su estrategia, la gigantesca serpiente se hundió en la azul agua, rodeando al guerrero. Utilizando su color natural para esconderse y perderse con la profundidad de la fuente.

Respirando agitado, siguiendo con su campo visual cada uno los reflejos del líquido, tratando de identificar que sonidos y que movimientos eran causados por su enemigo y cuales no, Link agitó su espada en un rápido movimiento, eliminando tanto el peso del agua en su arma, como la ansiedad que lo consumía.

Apreciando un cambio en el reflejo dela posa, dispuesta advertir al paladín sobre la presencia de la criatura, la pequeña hada abrió sus labios, mas para su sorpresa, todo el sonido que habían sido producido por sus cuerdas vocales había sido atrapado. Incrédula, golpeó con sus manos la pared de la transparente prisión en la que estaba siendo retenida, volteándose al sentir una oscura presencia sobre ella.

\- ¡Por las diosas! -

Musitó la azul hada, sin poder hacer otra cosa que contemplar al penumbroso ente que estaba frente a ella, él cual lentamente solo llevó una de sus manos hasta sus labios, señalándole, que guardara silencio.

Ignorando lo que estaba pasando con su compañera, concentrando en destruir a la marina criatura, Link apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, mientras seguía buscando su presencia.

Alertado solo por el sonido de líquido al romperse, usando un acrobático movimiento, el terno paladín esquivo nuevamente el letal y sorpresivo ataque de la criatura. La cual no deseando perder la ventaja de su estrategia, comenzó asediar al caballero, obligándolo a retroceder hasta la orilla del planicie.

Sintiendo, como el talón de sus botas se sumía en el delgado reborde, preparándose para contraatacar y confrontar a la criatura, el eterno guerrero apretó le asir de su espada, al momento que acometía contra ella. Pero para su desconcierto, la enorme serpiente abrió sus su mandíbula, mostrando sus hilera de dientes, mientras alzaba su cabeza sobre él, imitando un gesto de burla. Sorprendido por la actitud de su enemigo, completamente distraído, el paladín no pudo defenderse, cuando la paleta de la cola de esta lo impactó de lado, arrojándolo a la fosa.

Desconcertado, por el intempestivo golpe, Link trató de contener el pánico que se había apoderado de él, obligando a su cuerpo a moverse e ir a la superficie. Mas sus acciones fueron detenidas, por la presencia de la Serpiente Marina, la cual con agiles movimiento comenzó asediarlo, intentado engullirlo.

Presionado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, formulando un rápido plan, el inmortal guerrero guardó su escudo, sujetando en ambas manos, la empuñadura de su espada. Quedándose estático, mirando con seriedad al ente que estaba frente a él.

No desenado prolongar por más tiempo aquella batalla, la enorme _Hydrophis_ abrió sus mandibulas lanzandose contra su victima. Sin saber que el paladín esperaba justo aquel movimiento, usando la una de las paredes de las elevaciones, para proyectarse, clavando el filo de su espada sobre el dorso prefrontal de la cabeza.

Adolorida, reaccionando ante la agresión, la gigantesca criatura sacó su cabeza del agua, torciéndola, tratando de eliminar con sus erráticos movimientos al paladín. Sin poder retíralo de aquel sensible punto, comenzó a restregarse contra el suelo, hasta que usó su propia cola.

Girando en el piso, desconcertado por un breve instante, Link se incorporó pesadamente, dando largas bocanadas de aire. Consiente de que aún no estaba fuera de peligro, con cuidado alzó su vista encontrando la furiosa mirada del aquel marino réptil. Mas para su preocupación y angustia, a pocos metros de la criatura, se encontraba su espada, la cual había soltado al momento de ser embestido nuevamente por aquel apéndice.

Atrapados en un guerra de voluntades, observándose mutuamente, dispuestos a vencer, ambos contrincantes se analizaban. Sintiendo como su piel comenzaba a erizarse, al tiempo que las gotas de su húmeda cabellera recorrían su rostro y cuello. Sin pensarlo, sin analizarlo, dejando que su instinto y su experiencia se hicieran cargo, el eterno paladín se lanzó al ataque.

Ante el repentino movimiento de su enemigo, raudamente la serpiente se abalanzó abriendo sus mandíbulas, en un único y mortal embate.

Incrédula sin poder hacer nada, golpeado por última vez con sus lastimadas manos la prisión que la retenía, Navi solo pudo observar como la enorme serpiente engullía entre sus fauces al eterno guerrero.

Apreciando como las enormes hilera de dientes se cernían sobre él, en un osado movimiento, alcanzado a retomar su espada entre sus manos, poniendo toda su fuerza y su esperanza, Link clavó la hoja contra la mandíbula superior, desgarrando el paladar, y los tejidos internos de la boca de la criatura, empalándola.

Ante el terrible dolor que la cometía, la _Hydrophis_ volvió abrir su boca _,_ al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza, producioendo un agudo y terrible sonido, retociendose hasta, no poder serguirse soportando, cayendo estrpitosamente contra el suelo.

Exhausto, con la túnica sucia, lentamente y con cuidado el eterno héroe salió de las inertes fauces del reptil. Deteniéndose al observar, como aquellas feroces pupilas, se relajaban, reflejando la perdida de una vida.

Exento de toda emoción, consumido por la adrenalina que había en sus venas, el legendario héroe sacudió su espada, limpiando la hoja de los restos del líquido vital de la criatura, para después guardarla lentamente en su funda.

\- Excelente, no esperaba menos… Héroe legendario -

Alertado de escuchar aquella voz, Link se volvió encontrando a pocos metros de distancia de él, una extraña y oscura silueta. El amorfo y etéreo ente, observo complacido al guerrero, haciéndole una leve reverencia de respeto, pero sin apartar sus frías pupilas.

Haciendo a un lado el agotamiento que sentía su cuerpo, tomando aquel gestó como una burla, molestó, Link llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura de su arma. Deteniendo sus movimientos al ver como, aquel ser aparecía frente a él, una traslucida esfera, donde estaba cautiva su pequeña compañera.

\- Disculpa la molestia, pero no deseaba interrupciones en vuestra prueba -

Sintiendo como el oído y la furia crecían en su interior, el eterno paladín mantuvo su mirada sobre aquel ser. Una parte de el insistía en atacar a la criatura, mientras que otra le hacía pensar en su pequeña amiga.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? -

Cuestionó con contenida molestia el caballero, mientras buscaba la manera de salvar a Navi.

Ante aquella pregunta, el ente se desvaneció por un instante, para aparecer después cerca de la caída serpiente, arrancando uno de sus colmillos.

\- Un peón más en el juego de las diosas, un sirviente más de sus oscuros propósitos -

Replicó el etéreo ser, expresando su desde al pronunciar las deidades creadoras. Algo que no paso desapercibido por el caballero, quien no puedo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad ante aquella respuesta.

Palpando la ansiedad de su oponente, aprovechando el cambio en las emociones del guerrero. El penumbroso arrojó el diente al paladín, el cual lo atrapó sin problema alguno.

\- Ve la verdad por ti mismo -

Desconcertado al escuchar aquello, Link poso su mirada sobre su mano, apreciando como aquel objeto se desintegraba lentamente, creando una espesa nube purpura. Sintiendo su pechó arder al inspirar aquel estrato, trató de protegerse, cerrando sus ojos. Luchando por salir de aquel espeso cúmulo.

\- No pueden hacerle esto… No lo permitiré, no dejare que continúen con el plan de Hylia -

Sorprendido, incrédulo de haber escuchado aquella voz, sin poder evitarlo, el inmortal caballero abrió sus párpados, encontrándose parado bajó las ruinas del templo del tiempo, frente a la primera reencarnación de su amada diosa.

\- Hemos de cumplir con nuestra promesa, solo ella podrá cambiarlo -

Respondieron a coro las Din, Farore y Nayru, mirando con severidad y compasión a la joven que tenían frente a ellas. Odiaban la idea de lastimarla, pero ya el destino había sido escrito, y no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer para cambiarlo.

\- Entonces por qué, para qué darme sus recuerdos sin no serían mas que un estorbo, un tormento para mí, para él. Qué no ven lo injusto que es esto, el daño que le hace. No pueden seguir jugando con él de esta manera, atrapado como un animal solo por su capricho -

Recriminó furiosa y enojada la primera elegida, sin poder contener toda la furia, el dolor, la frustración que sentía en aquel momento. Ella lo amaba, como no hacerlo, si desde pequeña, había crecido con aquella sensación, esa esperanza de volver a ver, de estar a su lado. Una que le estaban arrancando ahora, que le arrebataban de esa cruel y terrible manera.

\- Si de verdad lo amas, lo dejarás -

Comandó Din sin miramientos, imponiendo su presencia, mostrando mayor determinación que sus hermanas, las cuales sufrían al igual que ella, aquel acto que estaban cometiendo.

\- Nunca, prefiero morir… Desaparecer que separarme de él -

\- Que así sea -

Comandaron la deidades creadoras, alzando sus manos, arrebatando aquello que había otorgado, quitando lo que habían dado, destruyendo los recuerdos, la presencia de la diva blanca en la mortal que estaba frente a ellos, deshaciendo el error que ellas habían cometido, pues había sido muy pronto, y ahora tenían que remediarlo.

Sin saber que sentir, qué hacer en aquel momento, devastado por la imagen que había visto, sin poder contener su peso, el eterno caballero cayó de rodillas, en silencio.

No lo podía entender, que había hecho para que las diosas lo tratarán de esa manera, cuál había sido su crimen, era a caso que aquello que habían dicho Zelly era cierto, que ellas lo habían abandonado, que no era más que un objeto, un arma, que siempre lo fue.

No, no podía volver aquellos recuerdos, aquel pasado donde lo había perdido todo.. Hylia, su amada, su diosa ella le había dado una razón, un porque, una esperanza... Él estaba ahí por ella, para ella y para cumplir con sus sueños, con sus deseos, con aquel anhelo que ambicionaba, ella jamás lo hubiera traicionado.

\- ¿Confundido? La vida está llena de terribles laberintos con incontables pasajes, algunos con trampas, otros con riquezas, y a veces callejones sin salida. –

Replicó la oscura silueta mirando, con paciencia al caído paladín. Disipando con un ademán aquella escena, retornándolos de nuevo a aquella habitación, en el templo del Agua.

\- ¿Quién eres ? Y que quieres de mí ?

Manifestó molesto y serio el inmortal héroe mientras observaba a al amorfo ente que yacía frente a él. El cual no deseando aumentar la tensión que había entre ellos, tomó la forma de una simple sombra Hyliana, tan vaga e inespecífica que era imposible identificarle algún rasgo.

\- Mi nombre lo he olvidado, y yo solo quería conocerte, hablarte antes de que fuéramos atrapados de nuevo en este interminable juego, siendo utilizados como piezas en un inquebrantable destino, obligados a cumplir con nuestros deberes-

Manifestó con seriedad y desasosiego el ente, haciendo leves ademanes, mostrando en cada una de sus palabras la sinceridad que había en ellas.

\- Al igual que tú, también soy un implementó más del deseo de las diosas, una criatura castigada por sus reglas y cadenas... Solo que yo les sirvo para un propósito opuesto al tuyo, o es qué creías que todo lo que pasaba era pura casualidad, qué no había un plan en todo esto, una rutina –

Sorprendido de escuchar aquellos, Link solo guardo silencio mientras se cuestionaba aquella información. Era más que concebido el hecho de que pasado cierto tiempo, la oscuridad retornaba nuevamente y esta debía ser enfrentada y detenida, hasta la siguiente batalla. Mas desconocía por completo cómo es que se daba aquel ciclo, y quienes eran los que intervenían en ello

\- Cómo sé que dices la verdad y no estás acá para hacerme incumplir mi misión... Más de una vez me he topado con esbirros que solo deseaban manipularme para lograr este objetivo-

\- Porque yo no tengo nada que perder, mi único anhelo es poder por fin descansar -

Sintiendo la penetrante mirada del paladín sobre su persona, la sombra buscó su mirada mientras comenzaba a relatar de manera pausada su historia.

\- No fui siempre un ente de oscuridad, al contrario, yo era muy devoto a las diosas... Y la luz. Llevaba una vida simple y pacífica, siempre al pendiente de seguir sus valores y reglas, sin lujos, títulos o riquezas... Mi mayor tesoro fue el amor de mi esposa y el de mi hija-

Sorprendido por aquellas palabras, Link sin percatarse de sus acciones comenzó a bajar su defensa al tiempo que era empapado por la sinceridad de aquellos vocablos

-Ellas lo era todo, mi mundo, mi vida, mi existencia... Pero un día me fueron arrebatadas, me las quitaron sin razón alguna, sin justificación... Y todo para qué, para convertirme en un peón de su juego... Me abandonaron y me sentenciaron a llevar una vida sin ellas, sin poder volver a tener aquel amor, aquella luz... A vivir solo, cumpliendo eternamente una tarea-

\- ellas nunca...-

Comenzó a decir enojado Link, sin poder creer realmente lo que estaba escuchando, tratando de ignorar la visión que había tenido, aquella imagen de Zelly suplicando a las deidades creadoras, acusándolas.

-No mientas, sé que también lo has visto, lo has sentido en carne propia, que te arrebaten la razón de tu existencia, y sabes para qué... Todo para llenarme de odio y de rencor, para permitir que la oscuridad me invadiera y me corrompiera y volverme un títere del otro lado de su juego... Uno el cual incondicionalmente se encargaría de preparar eternamente el escenario para vuestra lucha... Ya que así como vos sos el emisario de la justicia, yo soy quien se encarga de que tengas un enemigo contra quien luchar –

Absorto, completamente incrédulo al escuchar aquellas palabras el Link miró con desconfianza al ente, sin saber qué pensar o sentir en aquel momento, ya que desearla admitirlo o no, sus palabras contenía sentido. Cómo discernir que era verdad, o si solo se trataba de un truco más para manipularlo como muchos otros.

\- Veo que aún dudas de mi, y no me extraña... Es normal ser cauteloso ante la presencia de un desconocido, de ente sin forma, sin imagen, de pura oscuridad. Bajo la incertidumbre de saber si es o no, por eso que te entregaré esto, tómalo, para mí no tiene ya valor alguno… Lo que menos deseo es seguir participando en su solaz-

Notando aún la inseguridad del paladín para aceptar tanto su historia como el objeto, no deseando crear más problemas, con lentos movimientos dejó el Zafiro Zora sobre el suelo de mosaico, liberando también a la pequeña hada, para después apartarse y comenzar a desvanecer.

\- Yo, ya no soy más que una vieja historia de la cual Paul fue testigo… A caso dejaras que esta princesa, sufra el mismo destino -

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, quedando solo por una milésima de segundos en el ambiente el eco de su voz, es que desapareció aquella oscura criatura. Una que sin lugar a duda había dejado en completa confusión al héroe legendario, quien no sabia como interpretar o qué deducir de aquella conversación.

Una en la cual se había sentido extrañamente identificado, haciéndolo cuestionarse si era el único que vivía condenado por el deseo de las diosas, y si era así, qué tan ciego había sido para no darse cuenta del funcionamiento de aquel ciclo, y los que intervenían en el.

Pero lo que más le afectaba, lo que lo había hecho empatizarse con el ente, fue el conocer su historia, una tan similar a la suya, el perder aquellos que le deban una razón de vida. El ser separados de ellos, no por gusto, sino injustificadamente y de forma arbitraría. Y todo por seguir con un orden, con una eterna labor. Atrapados, acosados por los recuerdos de aquello que nunca volverán.

Llenando su alma de un infinito temor al recordar a su protegida, a la princesa de aquella época, la mujer de la cual nuevamente se había enamorado, con la que deseaba tener una vida, un futuro. Llenándolo de ansiedad el pensar en verla sufrir, ser víctima de la ira de las diosas como lo había sido Zelly.

Sumergido en la confusión no sólo de sus sentimientos, sino también por las palabras de aquella criatura, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, levantó con cuidado el ancestral objeto. Sintiendo una punzada en su interior al rememorar el daño que había causado la oscuridad en su ausencia, tras haber sido castigado. Como es que esta había destruido por completo el reino, dejándolo en un eterno caos, uno que solo pudo ser revertido por medio de la alteración del flujo del tiempo.

\- Demonios -

Musitó el inmortal caballero sin saber que pensar y sentir en aquel momento, sumergido en un mar de confusión, atrapado entre el resentimiento, el odio, la culpa y la preocupación. desconociendo el camino que había trazado en aquel momento, iniciando las temidas redes de aquella profecía.

Sin saber que hacer en ese momento, Navi solo guardó silencio. Ya que no a había nada que pudiera hacer o decir en aquel instante. El daño, ya había sido hecho, ahora solo le quedaba estar a su lado y ayudarle, solo le quedaba esperar y pedirle a las diosas su ayuda.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola a todos, una vez más quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y apoyo. Muchas, Muchas gracias. Por todos lo comentarios, así como los que me han puesto en favoritos y ahora estan siguiendo la historia.**

Ahora le hes de jado un capítulo bastante extenso, en el cual ya se empiza a resolver algunos de los enigmas de las trama, así como surgen nuevos, los cuales espero que disfruten.

tambien quiero agradecer a mi amiga Egrett Williams, quien me apoyo en la revsi´n de lagunas partes, muchas gracias amiga.

Bueno, sin más que ecir, que nos vemos hasta el siguiente... Bye bye


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y SEIS:**

 ** _"_** ** _No importa cuanto tiempo pase, uno nunca puede huir de la verdad"_**

Adolorida, resintiendo el impacto del suelo contra su costado, atrapada por el ardor del aire comprimido en sus lóbulos pulmonares, sin poder moverse. Zelda solo apretó con mayor fuerza sus párpados, tras envolver su cuerpo en posición fetal, luchando por respirar y salir de aquel terrible calvario.

\- Levántate -

Comandó Topaz impávida ante la reacción de la doncella, molesta por la falta de acciones de su pupila y la carencia de respuesta ante sus palabras.

Sintiendo aquella mirada abrazadora sobre su persona, la princesa trató de incorporarse, más al minúsculo movimiento de sus músculos, aquel dolor volvió a someterla, incapacitándola, robándola de cualquier pensamiento.

Paul, quien había estado atento y acompañando a la joven en su entrenamiento, no puedo evitar mostrar una mueca de desaprobación ante el rudo y agresivo comportamiento de la Sheikah con la noble, sintiendo como su corazón era estrujado ante la expresión de angustia y aflicción que mostraba la faz de la doncella.

\- Dale tiempo Topaz, apenas esta aprendiendo – intercedió con voz pausada, luchando con el extraño sentimiento que se había apoderado de él en aquel momento.

Enojada por las palabras del narrador, cerrando sus dígitos sobre sus palmas, la experta combatiente se acercó con lentos y seguros pasos hasta donde se hallaba tumbada su nueva pupila.

\- Y tiempo es lo que no tiene, con cada día que pasa la oscuridad se vuelve más fuerte y pronto tendrá que enfrentarla -

Manifestó molesta y de manera cortante la guerrera, mientras continuaba viendo como la chica luchaba por regularizar su respiración, sin éxito alguno.

\- ¡Es una niña, ella jamás ha tenido un trató así, fue criada por la realeza! –

Expresó angustiado y fastidiado el narrador de historias ante la tajante respuesta de la Sheikah, en un vano intento para hacer entender a la guerrera la situación de la princesa, deseando que fuera más tolerante con ella.

\- Excusas – replicó seria Topaz, mientras observaba con frialdad a la reencarnación de la diosa. – ¿No que deseaba ser diferente, dejar de ser una carga y mostrar su valía?.. Puras mentiras -

Herida por aquellos vocablos, despabilada por el escozor que habían producido sobre su corazón, sobre su propia alma. Sin meditarlo, impulsada por aquel coraje que como líquido hirviente recorría sus venas, lentamente Zelda comenzó a levantarse, apretando con fuerza sus dientes, rechinando sus molares, callando los quejidos que su garganta deseaba producir por el inmenso dolor que era mover cada uno de sus músculos. Cada impulso, cada acción creo un delirio contra sus sentidos, instigándola a detenerse, a darse por vencida, mas aquel férreo ardor, aquella llama que había sido despertada, la obligaban a hacer todo lo contrario, a probar que ella no era una niña mimada, un objeto de cristal, un copia de la blanca deidad que necesitaba ser protegida, atendida como una muñeca de porcelana, incitándola a demostrar su fuerza propia.

\- Yo… soy… diferente -

Pronunció la princesa con entrecortadas respiraciones al incorporarse, retando con su mirada a su tutora, mostrándole el ardor que escaldaba en su cuerpo.

\- Demuéstralo - Replicó Topaz con un gesto de superioridad, inmutada ante la férvida mirada de la doncella. Retándola con su lenguaje corporal, incitándola atacarla.

Iracunda ante la acciones de la Sheikah, controlada por aquel arrebato de furia que la alimentaba, en un raudo movimiento arremetió contra la guerrera, ignorado por completo la trampa en la cual había caído.

Leyendo los movimientos de la doncella, Topaz con un ágil y casi felino reflejo, giró su cuerpo abriendo lentamente la separación de sus piernas, dejando que el puño cerrado de la chica pasara por un costado suyo, atrapando el frente de su vestimenta con una de su manos, mientras que con la otra, hacia presión sobre su codo. Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto de la joven para estirar su pierna derecha por la parte trasera de los muslos de la noble, al tiempo que la empujaba, desbalanceándola y derribándola contra el suelo.

Conmocionada y adolorida por el impacto, Zelda permaneció inmóvil por un par de segundos, tratando de comprender cómo es que había regresado de nuevo a la solida superficie, sin poder procesar que había sucedido momentos antes.

-¿Eso es todo? No eres más que una perdida de mi tiempo – manifestó con reproche la Sheikah, dándole la espalda.

Incrédula y molesta por su fallo, irritada y nublada por la adrenalina, la princesa se incorporó, volviendo a lanzarse contra la diestra guerrera, quien tras un par de simples acciones, nuevamente la abatió, aventándola con mayor fuerza a la tierra.

Maldiciendo a las diosas y su debilidad, la cansada aristócrata trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus articulaciones parecían no hacerle caso, doblegándose ante la presión y peso que sometía en ellas. Humillada, sintiendo como impotentes lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos al tiempo que su vista se nublaba por el calvario que expresa cada célula de su ser, sin poder moverse, quedando completamente derrotada, llenó sus puños con la seca tierra al tiempo alzó su rostro, buscando las rojas pupilas de su mentora.

-¿Por qué? –

Cuestionó enojada y decepcionada, sin poder seguir conteniendo aquellos sentimientos de frustración, de coraje e impotencia que la inundaban.

\- La furia no resuelve nada, la verdadera fortaleza proviene del deseo de tu alma -

Explicó pausadamente Topaz a la doncella, al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a ella y le extendía una de sus manos en gesto de ayuda.

Atrapada en aquella hipnótica mirada, sin saber como tomar aquellas palabras, la joven bajó su vista hasta donde había posado sus manos, notando las raspaduras y las sangrantes laceraciones que había en ellas. Aún confundida, sin saber que entender, Zelda lentamente tomó la mano de su tutora, la cual con un gentil y raudo movimiento la levantó. Sintiéndose inmediatamente avergonzada de si misma, por los oscuros pensamientos que la había asaltado en contra de la guerrera de las sombras, pero sobre todo, por la infantil actitud que había tomado hace unos momentos, demostrando su falta de autocontrol y disciplina.

\- El deseo del alma -

Pronunció la doncella en voz baja a sí misma, intentado reflexionar en aquellos vocablos, que sonaban tan vacíos y fuertes, los cuales crearon una extraña sensación dentro de ella. Una que la obligaba a cuestionarse cual era su verdadero deseo, qué era lo qué ella más anhelaba, por lo cual estaba dispuesta a luchar a morir, invocando inconscientemente la imagen del inmortal paladín.

Una terrible punzada estremeció su corazón ante el recuerdo de su protector, del hombre que se había convertido en una parte esencial de su mundo, por el cual comenzaba a experimentar tan nuevas y contradictorias sensaciones, como las que la inundaban en aquel momento.

Amaba al caballero, no podía negarlo, pero aquella emoción también la embragaba de dolor y angustia, atrapándola en un mar de indecisiones que la ahogaban constantemente, que la sometían a un profundo abismo. Ella lo quería, pero estaba segura de que el guerrero no compartía su sentimientos. Link estaba completamente enamorado de su Diosa, de aquella mujer que había significado su todo, su vida, su alma, su único anhelo. La cual le había sido arrebata de manera tan insólita y cruel, atrapándolo para siempre en aquel destino, que sin importar el dolor, el suplicio, el desconsuelo que este le causaba, seguía adelante con su misión, con su trabajo, luchando, confortando aquella terrible entidad solo por cumplir una promesa, por continuar el legado, el deseo de su amada. El eterno paladín no peleaba por el bienestar del mundo, por hacer lo correcto, ni por ser un héroe, el continuaba luchando por Hylia, todo lo que él era, lo que hacía era por ella, sin importar el precio, el daño que este le causaba, porque él la amaba.

Una verdad que la hacía cuestionarse entonces porque debía pelear, para qué hacerlo, ella no tenía nada, lo había perdido todo y pasara lo que pasara, al final estaría sola, pues sabía bien que aquel conflicto no terminaría hasta que derrocara a su hermano del poder, significando acabar con la vida de su propio fraterno, del único familiar que le quedaba.

Embargada por el duelo de aquel pensamiento, no deseando mostrar como es que estos la afectaban, la noble doncella se alejó de su maestra y el narrador, mientras caminaba con pasos lentos y tambaleantes buscando el consuelo de la soledad, donde sabía que podría hallar las respuestas que la atormentaban.

Empática a las emociones de su pupila, entendiendo que esta necesitaba un momento para poder encontrar su centro, aquel impulso que la llevaría a alcanzar su potencial, solo aguardo silencio, deteniendo las palabras que tanto deseaba expresarle, de comunicarle en aquel instante, pero conocía bien que estas no solo no serían bien recibidas, sino tampoco comprendidas, obligándola a guardar silencio.

\- Tan joven y con tanta responsabilidad -

Comentó el maestro de las historias, mientras veía con nostalgia como la silueta de la chica desparecía de su vista. Cuantas veces más tendría que presenciar aquella tristeza, aquella desolación, era a caso que no había manera de poner final aquel interminable ciclo de tormento y de dolor. Serian las diosas tan crueles para permitir que esto continúe como hasta ahora, era a caso un castigo de las divinidades, la muestra de su descontento y furia que les había causado las acciones de la Diosa blanca al ir en contra de sus deseos, rompiendo las reglas ancestrales. Sea cual fuera la razón por la cual estas se empeñaban a crear aquel calvario, de algo estaba seguro el silencioso hombre, era que no había voluntad alguna que pudiera continuar soportando tanto daño.

* * *

 ***** A las Orillas del Lago Hylia *****

* * *

Resintiendo la intensidad de la luminosidad en sus pupilas, sin poder detener el reflejo de cerrar sus ojos, el inmortal guerrero alzó su mano contra su rostro, buscando apaciguar con la presencia de la sombra que esta creaba, el malestar que lo cernía.

A pesar de la pasiva y reconfortante presencia del astro rey y el calor que este emanaba sobre su cuerpo, el perpetuo caballero solo guardo silencio, buscando en el basto firmamento las interminables y tormentosas respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

\- Link -

Despabilado de sus ensoñaciones por la delicada voz de su amiga, no deseando seguir profundizándose en aquel abismo que amenazaba por consumirlo. El aludido guerrero giró su rostro buscando la presencia de su diminuta compañera.

Ante el vacío de aquellas cristalinas pupilas, robada del aliento, sin poder decir nada Navi no puedo evitar estremecerse al contemplar como aquellos zafiros iris que siempre había mostrado una fuerte y determinada chispa, ahora se encontraban desoldados.

Reaccionado ante el gesto de su compañera, abatido, sin animo de comunicar sus emociones, Link regresó su mirada al frente al tiempo que dio un largo suspiro. Tratando vanamente de alejar la fatiga interna que lo embargaba en ese momento, ínfima acción desprovista de real sentimiento, ya que no contenía ni ánimo o energía para luchar contra aquel desamparo que lo atormentaba.

Con el alma partida y sin fuerza para mantenerla unida, el inmortal paladín solo trataba de huir de las palabras, de los recuerdos, de la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento, sintiéndose completamente destruido, roto, sin razón o un sentido, en un eterno debate, del cual yo solo deseaba escapar. La última batalla había robado más que solo su energía, sino también había cambiado algo dentro de él, un idea que por muchos milenios había hecho a un lado, pero que inequívocamente alimentaba sus más oscuros temores. Abatido ante la presencia de la fatiga que se mezclaba con aquel mar de emociones, consiente de su roll, de la función que tenía en aquel juego imparable de las diosas, no le quedaba otra opción que hacer lo que siempre había hecho siempre… resistir, más la pregunta que comenzaba a atormentarlo era, si es qué aún podía lograrlo.

Nunca antes había dudado, siempre en su mente había creado un mundo ideal, aquel momento en que nuevamente estarían juntos, donde tras tanto sacrificio y dolor podrían tener aquel instante, el futuro que siempre habían soñado. Pero ahora, ya le era difícil poder imaginarse aquella conjetura, con cada día que pasaba, con cada año, poco a poco aquel anhelo había empezado a desaparecer lentamente como la nieve ante el calor, dejando tan solo el frió vestigio de un recuerdo, uno que lentamente se llenaba de amargura, hasta convertirse en un desfigurada ilusión, sin sentido, si razón, una a la que seguía aferrándose, sin saber ni cómo o porqué, ya que temía que sin ella, no había razón de continuar existiendo.

Sintiendo como la sangre se helaba dentro de sus venas, al tiempo que corazón se detenía en su pecho, sin poder detener la reacción que lo dominaba, Link cayó lentamente sobre su rodillas, completamente absorto y abatido por aquel terrible y cierto pensar. Haciéndolo cuestionarse la razón por la cual seguía aún aquel mundo, el continuar luchando en una perpetua afronta sin sentido, sin salida, sin esperanza alguna, sin nada, como una simple marioneta, una pieza más sin sentido en el juego de la Diosas.

"Si pudieras entender mis sentimientos, serías capaz de comprender el cansancio y la necesidad de poder encontrar la paz"

Esas habían sido las simples y tranquilas palabras que le había dado Majora cuando le cuestionó su razón de actuar. Unas que no había comprendido hasta ese momento, al encontrarse con la cruel realidad de estar atrapado en una eterna vida sin esperanza, sin motivos, sin metas, sin nada, siempre en la soledad.

Angustiada ante la reacción del paladín, Navi voló a su lado llamándolo urgentemente una y otro vez, más este parecía haber no escucharla, sino todo lo contrario, se sumergía más y más en aquella actitud que lo consumía, opacando su aura y energía.

Embargado en aquel abismo, postrado, Link solo pensaba en aquella triste realidad, su amada, su Diosa, su Hylia estaba muerta, y nunca más volvería a verle. Todos sus planes, sus deseos, no era más que eso, estúpidos idealismos, fantasías que había creado que al final nunca serían cumplidas. No importaba cuanto lo deseara, cuanto lo anhelara, el pasado no podía cambiarse, no había manera de volver aquellos días, de volver a disfrutar de esos momentos, de volver a sentir su calidez, su pureza, su amor. Atrapado eternamente en un existencia sin ella, sin nada.

"Al igual que tu, también soy un implemento más del deseo de las diosas, un criatura castigada por sus reglas y cadenas… En este interminable juego"

Un incontenible furia se despertó dentro del caballero al recordar las palabras que le había pronunciado aquel ente, las cuales nunca habían sonado tan verdaderas, tan certeras. Todo era culpa de la Diosas, ellas se había negado a cumplir su deseo, a pesar de haber obtenido el poder de la trifuerza, de haber demostrado su valía, su lealtad, su devoción, estas lo había traicionado, negándole no solo el devolverle la vida a su amada, sino el poder estar con ella en la muerte. Todo era su responsabilidad, el sufrimiento que el vivía, el dolor que lo atormentaba, la sangre que manchaba sus manos, el peso de las almas que había destruido, pero sobre todo, el calvario que sentía en aquel momento, el cual lo condenaba eternamente.

Inconscientemente el guerrero apretó sus puños, mientras la ira como fuego líquido se extendía por sus venas, llegando a cada parte de su ser, inundando su alma, contaminándola con aquel extraño sentimiento de pesadumbres, de perdida que era imposible de continuar conteniendo.

Asustada y afligida por los cambios que había en su amigo, haciendo a un lado su instinto de preservación, la pequeña hada tocó el rostro del caído paladín, uniendo su conciencia y emociones con las del inmortal guerrero. Una fuerte ola de sentires azotó contra la frágil figura de la nereida, haciéndola debilitar su resolución al percibir aquel mar de impresiones que profundizaban a su amigo y compañero, haciéndola por primera vez consiente del peso, del calvario diario al que estaba siempre sometido, al que ha vivido desde el momento en que había ganado su eternidad.

\- Link -

Pronunció con ternura y simpatía, Navi sin poder evadir la tristeza y pena que despertaba en ella, al saber los verdaderos sentimientos de héroe.

\- No estas solo, nunca lo has estado-

Manifestó la azul hada, luchando contra aquella oscura corriente, tratando de transmitir sus pensamientos, su propia experiencia, su indudable cariño y lealtad. Mas sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano, ya que cada intención era destruida y eliminada por aquella oscuridad y furia. Una que se alimentaba constantemente de una natural fuente, su odio a su inmortalidad, a la capacidad de no poder hacer nada más que ver continuamente aquellos que amaba y que eran importantes para él, partir de aquel plano existencia, envidado su mortalidad.

Actuando involuntariamente ante los esfuerzos de su amiga, aún sumergido en aquel abismo, Link no puedo evitar recordar cada uno de los rostros, de las almas y seres que habían convivido a su lado. Cuántas Eponas no había criado, y cuántas más no vería partir, al igual que cuántas guerras no presenciaría, a cuántos más no advertiría morir, verlos envejecer, para sentir la pena de sus miradas al saber que ellos descansaban de cumplir un ciclo, mientras él aún debía permanecer ahí, inmóvil, incólume por siempre solo, sin esperanza, sin razón, sin nada.

Imposibilitada ante aquella tormenta, frustrada de poder ayudarle, de fallarle de aquella manera, Navi aferró con mayor fuerza sus manos, mientras luchaba por seguir transmitiendo sus emociones, suplicando a las Diosas, a la misma Hylia que la ayudaran en aquel momento.

"Sino puedes creer en ti mismo, solo necesitas creer en mí… En aquel amanecer, en la oportunidad, en la esperanza misma… En mi amor por ti"

Despabilando al escuchar la sincera y melodiosa voz de su amada Diosa, Link inspiró profundamente el fresco y frió aroma de campo, sintiendo como con el paso de aquella brisa en su interior se perdían las cadenas de aquella oscuridad sobre su cuerpo, así como la ira desaparecía lentamente, embargándolo con un agridulce sentir, uno que lo llenaba de felicidad y tristeza. Siempre había creído en ella, había veces que dudo de si mismo y de sus capacidades, pero nunca de la mujer que le había dado todo, a quien le debía su vida. Razón por la cual continuaba en aquella afronta, por la cual seguía andando sin destino, en aquel eterno camino sin saber hasta cuando, sin poder descansar, alimentado solo con su recuerdo, con el vestigio de que al sentimiento que alguna vez compartieron.

\- ¿Por qué Hylia, hasta cuando será suficiente? -

Murmuró abatido y taciturno el solitario hombre, sin poder evitar hundirse lentamente en aquel mal de desesperanza, en aquellas memorias que ahora solo lo embragaban de pena y amargura, incitándolo continuamente a rendirse, abandonarlo todo. Que razón había para continuar, para seguir, cuando todo lo que amaba, todo lo que siempre había deseado nunca sería posible. Es qué a caso ya lo había perdido todo, hasta su propia esencia.

Aprisionado por aquel pensamiento, ya sin afán de persistir, de existir, el inmortal guerrero inspiró profundamente buscando desaparecer en aquel momento, de volverse uno con el tiempo, con el ambiente, convertirse en una efímera ráfaga de viento.

"Yo no soy como ella"

Fueron las fuertes y decididas palabras que llenaron su mente, al invocar la imagen de la actual princesa del reino, de aquella simple joven, la cual había enfrentado un cambio total de su mundo, que en un simple parpadeo había perdido no solo a su padre, sino a su familia, su hogar, su seguridad y la vida que siempre había llevado, para afrontar una mayor responsabilidad, una labor que nunca deseo, que jamás imagino, que solo la colmaría de dolor, de tristeza, de soledad.

\- Zelda – murmuró inaudiblemente el caballero mientras su corazón se estremecía con tan solo pensar en ella, en expresar su nombre, aquella flor que había nacido en la adversidad. Frágil y simple, que luchaba día a día por cambiar, por ser alguien que no era, que él deseaba que no se convirtiera, que lo llenaba de esperanza, de ilusión, de promesas. Mas no podía evitar sentir miedo, angustia de lastimarla, de herirla, de mancharla con el dolor y la tristeza que cargaba perpetuamente.

\- Ahora entiendo lo que tu sentías en aquellos momentos Hylia, tu una inmortal, una Diosa, y yo un simple hombre –

Musitó el caballero mientras alzaba su mirada al firmamento, recobrando por un breve instante aquella luz, que había desaparecido en sus pupilas.

* * *

 ***** En la aldea de las sombras *****

* * *

Controlada por la incertidumbre y los demonios internos que la atormentaban, lentamente la princesa caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el pequeño poblado, sin apartar la mirada hacia el suelo y avanzando solo por inercia continuó su camino hasta que golpeó con una pequeña figura.

\- ¡Fíjate en lo que haces! -

Amonestó Maple enojada a la noble, mientras se levantaba bruscamente sacudiendo sus ropajes y recogiendo los pergaminos que había tirado en el choque.

Despabilada por la osca voz, avergonzada de sus acciones, Zelda inmediatamente comenzó ayudar la hechicera, la cual solo la ignoraba. Tratando de mostrar su arrepentimiento, ganando solo una oscura y seria mirada, así como un gesto de desaprobación y enfado.

-Yo, lo siento en verdad… -

-¿Es que acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que disculparte? Lo hecho, hecho esta y el daño no puede ser remediado -

Interrumpió la zagal maga, al tiempo que observaba a la doncella con cuidado y desdén. Ya que en verdad no podía creerlo, no entendía cómo era posible que aquella mujer había sido elegida por las Diosas, en especial en aquellos momentos donde el poder de la oscuridad cada vez se hacía más profundo y fuerte, es que a caso habían perdido todos la razón. Sin poder seguir conteniendo el coraje y la furia que crecía dentro de ella, conociendo el destino y la labor que tenía por delante ahora que había fallecido su abuela, con desdén aceptó la responsabilidad que recayó en sus hombros.

-Sígueme -

Expresó con resignación Maple, continuando con su camino hasta la pequeña y descuidada casa que había tomado como hogar temporal y lugar para continuar con su trabajo de magia.

Sin poder entender la actitud de la chica, ni negarse ante aquel comando, la princesa la siguió en silencio, desconociendo la razón por la cual era tratada de esa manera.

Intrigada ante la actitud de la joven maga, Zelda la acompañó en silencio, apreciando la diferencia de aquel pueblo en comparación al palacio y su ciudadela. Las calles se encontraban prácticamente desoladas, con poco movimiento, los aldeanos vivían en una paz y calma, así como un extraño silencio, uno que englobaba el misterio de la vida de aquellos habitantes. Sintiéndose extrañamente cohibida por aquel profundo velo, la noble apresuró su paso, tratando de escabullirse de aquellos sentimientos de inseguridad y temor que despertaban sobre ella.

-Entra-

Comandó la hechicera con voz seria, tras quitar el seguro del puerta de madera, haciendo resonar el sonido de la pequeña campanilla que estaba sobre la esquina del interior del lugar al chocar el metal.

La pequeña residencia se encontraba cubierta por una gran nube de polvo, así como todas las mesas y estantes estaban rebosantes de libros, de canastas de hiervas, tela e indistintos materiales, Todo apilado en un extraño desorden, dejando poco espacio para transitar.

\- Aguarda aquí y no toques nada -

Manifestó con seriedad Maple mientras continuaba con su camino, desapareciendo tras una larga columna de tomos en la parte trasera del lugar, dejando a la doncella en completo silencio.

Nerviosa, no deseando enfurecer a la zagal, Zelda miró con detenimiento sus alrededores, parándose un par de veces a examinar las plantas que había en los cestos, hasta notar como en algunas de ellos, también había partes de colas de reptiles, tentáculos y trozos de criaturas que habían sido desmembradas. Luchando contra la repulsión que se había apoderada de ella en aquel momento, apartó su vista dedicándose a examinar los títulos de algunos libros que estaban en el estante cerca de ella. Sin poder apartar su vista de algunos de los indescifrables títulos, con cuidado siguió las letras y las orillas de estos, hasta un viejo libro de pasta de piel desgastada que llamó su atención.

Ignorando como su boca se secaba y su pensamientos desaparecían de su mente, siguiendo sus instintos, con cuidado y un poco de precaución, la princesa llevó su mano hasta donde estaba el volumen, apreciando como un extraño sentimiento de aflicción y ansiedad se apoderaba de ella, al tiempo que su dígitos hacían contacto con la textura de la cubierta.

\- Así que aquí has estado escondiéndote-

Asustada por la repentina y grave voz, Zelda giró su cuerpo encontrándose con las frías y rojas pupilas de la mujer a la que había considerado una madre para ella.

Arrugando el seño de su frente Impa miró con escrutinio a la doncella, apreciando los cambios que había en ella, desde la perdida del perlino color de su rostro, las cuarteaduras de sus labios, el crecimiento de los músculos de sus brazos, hasta la áspera piel de sus manos. Irritada consigo misma y las diosas, la Sheikah apretó sus labios, callando los pensamientos que deseaban desbordarse por ellos.

Sin saber como responder o comportarse ante aquella mirada, la aristócrata solo guardó silencio, luchando por no bajar sus pupilas en vergüenza como habría hecho en el pasado, recordándole sus momentos de infancia, donde la docta guerra siempre la había regañado y castigado por haber escapado de la vigilante guardia, o por regresar con la ropa y el cuerpo sucios por estar entre los establos y los jardines del palacio.

-No me escondo de nadie -

Refutó la doncella con seriedad, luchando contra el fuerte sonido del palpitar de su corazón, haciendo frente por primera vez a su tutora. Recordándose una y otra vez, que todo era diferente, que ella era distinta, que ya no era la niña mimada que vivió bajo las paredes del castillo, sino todo lo contrario que ella forjaba su propio destino, en vez de seguir ordenes ciegamente.

Intrigada por la respuesta y el brillo en las pupilas de su protegida, Impa hizo una leve mueca de sonrisa al tiempo que acercaba contra ella, como todo un depredador listo para destrozar a su presa. Sus bermellón iris oscureciéndose, resaltando los pronunciados rasgos de la líder de su clan, mostrando los años de experiencia en batalla y las cicatrices que cargaba con orgullo.

Intimidada por las acciones de la recia combatiente, apreciando como sus manos y articulaciones comenzaban a temblar ante aquella soberbia y potente figura, tragó en seco, obligando a cada una de sus nervios y músculos a detener sus acciones, mientras buscaba sacar aquella fortaleza que había adquirido.

Leyendo las acciones y las reacciones de la princesa como un libro abierto, la líder del clan de las sombras no puedo evitar esbozar una corta sonrisa, marcando la satisfacción que había obtenido con su escrutinio y análisis.

\- Conmigo no puedes ocultarte, yo no soy el enemigo –

Indignada, enojada, pero desconcertada por aquella palabras, la joven princesa solo bajó la mirada, apretando inconscientemente su mano, hasta casi el punto de hacerse daño. Quien era ella, quién se creía que era para tratarla de esa manera, para hacerla sentir con tanta contradicción, que no se suponía que era ella quien mejor la entendía, que comprendía su situación y ahora la acorralaba de aquella manera, como si estuviera cometiendo una equivocación, como si luchar por lo que ella quería, por lo que deseaba fuera erróneo. Cómo es que se atrevía a juzgarla de esa forma, con tal escrutinio, si no sabía nada de lo que había vivido, de lo que había pasado, el pesar que la embargaba, el dolor de la perdida de su antigua vida, el martirio de estar enamorada de un hombre que jamás les correspondía, pero sobre todo el hecho de sentirse inútil.

\- No lo entiendes, nunca lo entenderás, para ti todo es fácil de juzgar, de resolver. Tu tienes tu vida hecha, has tomado tus propias decisiones, ¿porqué no puedes dejar que yo haga lo mismo? – manifestó con rauda emoción la princesa, haciendo a un lado aquel todo mar de sentimientos que la invadía, sacando todo lo que había guardado dentro de ella.

\- Y crees que con llorar y esconderte bajo una mascara resolverá todo, Mírame a los ojos Zelda, que estoy hablando contigo… Crees que no me arrepiento de mis decisiones, que no cargo también con culpas y tormentos, que todo ha sido fácil para mí - Respondió la Sheika con seriedad, tomando el mentón de la doncella, obligándola a fijar sus miradas.

-He vivido incontables batallas, he visto lo cruel y obstinado que es el mundo, sé lo que estas sintiendo y la forma en la que estas actuando, no resolverá nada, lo único que lograras es hacerte daño, te consumirá hasta no dejarte nada, hasta perderte a ti misma… qué es lo que más deseas, dilo, exprésalo… -

Sin poder contener aquel sentir en su pecho, sabiendo que no había donde huir, que no podía escapara de aquella batalla, la princesa miró con la mayor seriedad que podía musitar los rojos iris de su tutora, sin poder detener las la humedad que se acumulaba en los propios.

-Ser libre, deseo poder ser yo misma… dejar de tener que estar siempre complaciendo a los demás, callando y guardando constantemente la compostura por ser alguien quien no soy, por ser la hija perfecta, la hermana, la princesa, la reencarnación de una diosa, pero nunca siendo Zelda. – expresó con voz suave la doncella, sintiendo como sus labios se humedecían por aquel salino líquido que corría por sus mejillas.

\- Perfecto, quieres ser libre, muy bien hazlo, pero estas dispuesta a pagar el precio, a sacrificar lo que sea necesario para lograrlo… Mírame bien, Yo lo renuncie a todo, soy quien soy, la perfecta máquina de guerra, que solo sirve para el combate y la batalla, y eso que implicó, significo perder mi familia, perder el amor de quienes amaba, el vivir siempre en movimiento y en la soledad, utilizada solo por mis habilidades… Renuncie a todo lo que yo amaba, lo que era importante para ser la mejor, para ser quien soy ahora… Así que mírame y dime, ¿qué estas dispuesta a sacrificar? -

Aturdida por aquellas palabras, Zelda solo guardó silencio al tiempo que su mente contemplaba todo lo que había escuchado, palpando el dolor de su tutora, sintiéndolo como este tocaba su corazón, expresándole todo aquello siempre había callado y que por fin hasta ese momento revelaba. La pena, la realidad de su sacrificio, haciéndola valorar, dudar si estaba lista, si realmente estaba dispuesta a entregarse a ese nivel de compromiso.

Esperando la respuesta de su pupila, contemplando la batalla interna que habían desatado sus palabras, la docta guerra se apartó un poco, dando espacio a la doncella para poder asimilar la información que le había compartido, esperando que esta pudiera comprender, aprender de su experiencia, de sus vivencias, y tomara la decisión correcta.

-Yo… yo, no soy como tu, sé que has sufrido, que ha dolido, pero no significa que será igual para mí, porque lo que yo hago, es por amor – Replicó la elegida por las diosas, luchando contra el pesar, la indecisión y el caos que habían creado aquellos vocablos dentro de ella.

-Amor, ¿qué sabes sobre el amor y sus verdades, sino eres más que una niña? Estas bien quieres hablar de amor y sus sacrificios, en ese caso es mejor que te enteres de la verdad… Y veremos después si realmente estas a la altura de tus palabras.

Sin decir más y con un brusco movimiento la líder de los Sheikah tomó el viejo libro del estante que momentos antes estaba apunto de coger la noble, entregándoselo con fuerza, mostrando el coraje y los sentimientos encontrados que provocaba dentro de ella, el hacer aquel acto.

\- Se sabía, se inteligente -

fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció la rauda guerrera, abandonado el reciento, dejando ala sorprendida y estupefacta doncella. Sin saber que pensar o como actuar en aquel momento, dudativa abrió el libro sorprendiéndose al apreciar las letras que habían escritas en sus paginas, las cuales describían los sentimientos de la Diosa Blanca.

Maple quien había guardado silencio y se había escondido tras una de las columnas de libros, solo pudo dejar salir un profundo suspiro al tiempo que cerraba sus parpados, había llegado el momento, ya no había nada que ocultar, la verdad saldría a luz y con ella se abrirían terribles heridas, se destruirían lazos y posiblemente los condenaría a todos.

-Ya no ahí vuelta tras abuela, la elección ha sido tomada -

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** _Hola a todos, me gustaria disculparme por la larga tardanza en actualizar esta historia, en verdad lo lamento. A todos mis seguidores, gracias pos su comentarios y sus frases de apoyo, no me olvidado de esta novela y la llevare hasta su final, no se precupen._

 _Por otras parte, para algunos que me han hechos lagunas preguntas:_

 _LordFalconX: Me ha soprendido mucho que te has dado cuenta del nombre del General Romel y mi_ _fasinación por el, como bien lo dices el Zorro dle desierto no solo fue uno de los seguidores más importantes de Hitler, pero fue de los pocos hombres que se negaron aceptar la doctrina Nazi, tan es así que fue el único comandante que se nego a ejecutar las ordenes de asesinar a sangre fría a quines se rindieran el campo de batalla, además de que era un comandante respetado por sus hombres y odiado por sus superiores por el gran apoyo e influencia que tenía sobre los solados. Demostrando que aún en la guerra existe la calidad humana, y que ellos no interferia con la estrategía y la capacidad de conquistar y ganar una batalla.  
_  
 _Además de que así se llama mi Gran Danés negro XD..._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo..._


End file.
